Reality Shift - Mechtanium Surge
by Atomspliter
Summary: With the Gundalian/Neathian war done, we all returned back to Earth. But, with every good turn there is a bad one. When Drago and Leo lose control of their powers, it's going to take a monumental effort to reign them back in. With everyone to back them up, it's only a matter of time before things get better. Bakugan is not mine. Shifters and shifter Bakugan are mine. Enjoy!
1. First Warning

**Here we go again! It's been a while since I've posted a new story, but this one's going to be good! Also, I have Chaos's Armored Form's name, courtesy of** **SeriousGranade. If any of you know him, give him a shoutout! Anyways, back to the events at hand. I'm hoping to finish Arc 1 by December, because that's when I will pass one year of writing fanfiction! On the day I started, I will post the entire first chapter of Destruction. It's still in the works, but you'll get a taste of what's to come. So, without any further wait, Enjoy!**

It's been over a year since we've defeated Gundalia in the battle for Neathia and the Sacred Orb. Once we returned to Earth and rebuilt our mega Bakugan Interspace, the number of people accessing it from around the world totally exploded! The Grand Prix tournament attracted hundreds of new battlers and Bakugan and the crowd was going wild. Of course, Drago and I are back in action. Along with our pals Marucho, and his new partner Trister, and Shun, who's rocking the battle arena with Taylean. Let's not forget the Shifters, and their Bakugan. But new battlers means we're up against some crazy serious competition now. Challenged by team Anubias and team Sellon and free brawlers Dominix and Cellos, as we go head to head for top spot. The stakes are high for the battle brawlers and the shifters, this is Bakugan battling like you've never seen before! But, we're in it to win it!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

On the field, Dan was facing off against a pair of brawlers, one Darkus, one Subterra. The crowd was cheering as the Darkus Bakugan blasted at Drago. Then the Subterra one blasted. A large dust cloud was swept up and the opposing brawlers ran up, expecting victory. However, Drago walked through the dust, unscaved. "Not so fast, kids."

"Seriously?" Asked the boy.

"Oh no!" Said the girl. Drago stepped forward and began to glow. He roared.

"Listen up bubs, it's going to take more than that to take down Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Called Dan. The crowd cheered as the most of us watched from below.

"It looks like Dan has this all handled by himself, wouldn't you say?" Said Marucho.

"Does that really surprise you?" Asked Tom.

"Hold it Marucho!" Said Trister. "Sounds like you don't want to fight! You not pulling wimp on me, are ya?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that Dan has awesome skills!" Said Marucho.

"I didn't pack up and leave Gundalia just so I could sit on the sidelines and admire another brawler! You got me pal?"

Taylean opened up on Shun's shoulder. "Ancient Neathian wisdom says the Bakugan who talks loudest battles weakly."

"Oh yeah? Well, on Gundalia we have a saying. The dude who yaks and yaks should get to the point instead of talking in circles!" Marucho laughed.

"You're both right." Said Cassie. "Do you really have to argue about this?"

"Ability Activate!" Said the Darkus Brawler. "Heat Spiral!"

"Ability Activate!" Said the Subterra Brawler. "Fuse Ear!" The Subterra Bakugan started firing rings of sound at Drago while the Darkus Bakugan flew up and blasted a wide beam at him. Drago dodged both attacks.

"Dan!"

"Yep! Ability Activate!" Dan's Bakumeter glowed. "Dragon Strength!" Drago flew in, then saw an image of another Bakugan. He fired, and the Darkus Bakugan dodged. It missed the Subterra Bakugan. "Whoa!"

"Drago missed?" Asked Shun.

"That's what it looks like." Said Azion. Drago flew back up, then fired again. The next two attacks didn't miss and defeated the other Bakugan.

"What? No way!" Said the girl.

"They're so strong." Said the boy as their gauges fell.

 _The winners are Dan and Titanium Dragonoid!_ The crowd was cheering loudly. _Let's hear it for the Battle Brawlers! With this win, they're still undefeated in the Bakugan Interspace Grand Prix!_

"Awesome!" Said Marucho. "I'm telling Dan and Drago that they're totally unstoppable!"

"You'll have to beat me to it!" Said Cassie.

"Looks like." Said Shun. Dan jumped down and the rocky arena vanished. It reverted to a basic one. Drago returned to him.

"Is everything okay, pal?" Drago landed on Dan's shoulder. "I've never seen you miss before."

"Something got in my eye." Replied Drago.

"So that's what happened."

 _Attention Everyone! Breaking News from Arena G! Fresh off a flaming victory, here comes Bakugan Interspace's newest star battler! Still undefeated, he's racing up the charts and honing in on number one, Dan Kuso! Welcome the leader of team Anubias! He's furious, he's mysterious, he's Anubias!_ The crowd began cheering.

"He doesn't look so tough." Said Dan. The rest ran up.

"Hey, check it out guys!" Said Marucho. On screen was Sellon winning her battle.

 _Excitement of epic proportions coming from Arena E! The leader of team Sellon, the beautiful Sellon herself, has taken out her opponent with tremendous skill. With help from her fierce and formidable teammates, Chris and Soon, Team Sellon will certainly become a force to be reckoned with!_ The crowd began chanting Sellon. _Even more news! From Arena I, Atom has taken out his opponents. By defeating free brawlers Dominix, Cellos, he maintains his team's nearly spotless record. With him and his team, The Shifters, they have just as much power as the Brawlers!_ The four screens showed the four team leaders. _I tell ya, fans never before have we seen such an incredible lineup of talent in the history of Bakugan Battles!_ The group headed out of the arena, and I walked out of mine. We met up in the commons. The leaderboard showed Dan at first, Anubias at second, Sellon at third and Shun at fourth.

"Looks like Dan's still sitting pretty on top." Said Marucho.

"That should be us up there on that board, Marucho!" Complained Trister. He floated in front of Dan and Drago and Marucho tried to grab him. "What do you say Drago, wanna dance?"

"Maybe another time, Trister."

"Shun and Taylean have won all their matches too." Said Dan. "He just hasn't fought as many battles as us because he's so busy training, otherwise we'd be tied for first."

"We'd still be tied if I didn't have to go up against a brawler I've never heard of before. " I said. "He was with a Bakugan I don't remember, and that's what made it possible for you guys to surpass me."

"It's important for a battler to always be honing their skills, Dan." Said Shun. "And Atom, you should've known you wouldn't have been able to predict everything." Marucho looked back at the board.

"Anubias and Sellon are closing in on you quickly, Dan. I know they're newbies, but you shouldn't underestimate them. They've got fearsome skills and they're aiming to be on top!"

"Yeah, whatever." Said Dan. "It's going to take more than a couple of newbies to take me and Drago down."

"You're going to eat those words, Kuso." Said Ben. "You got the guts to be that cocky to my face?"

"Hey, aren't you from Team Anubias?" Asked Marucho.

"I guess we should feel pretty flattered, guys." Said Robin.

"Yeah, the brawlers remember us." Agreed Jack. Ben cracked his knuckles.

"Well pretty soon, no one's going to remember them because they'll all be too busy cheering the new champs! Team Anubias!"

"If you want to get to Dan and the brawlers, you'll have to go through us." Said Tom.

"And do you really want to go against the one team who knows your every move before you do it?" Asked Azion.

"Whatever." Said Ben. "Enjoy your ranking while it lasts, Kuso, because it won't last!"

"Take it easy, Ben." Said Anubias. Ben turned around quickly. "Save your aggression for the arena."

"Anubias?" Asked Dan.

"Nice to finally meet you, Dan, Atom." Said Anubias. "I'm a, huge fan."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dan.

"Calm down Dan!" Said Marucho.

"I agree with him." I said. "Dan, you need to calm down, for now." Dan didn't listen to us.

"Bring it!" He got in Anubias's face, only for a sucker to be put between them. Dylan rose up between them.

"Check it out! I tell you guys are totally anxious to throw down." He licked his sucker. "Let's not jump the gun here. You're gonna need some stuff first, like a battle matchup, or an ability card! Lucky for you, I'm the go-to man in Interspace! Whatever it is you need, I can get. That is, for a small price, of course. Call me, Dylan is the name, fellas." He chuckled. Anubias looked at him suspiciously.

"Let's go." He said. Team Anubias walked away.

"Come on!" Laughed Dylan. "Let's make a deal!" The Brawlers walked away.

"Dylan, don't be so pushy with us." Said Azion.

"We know what you are." Agreed Tom. The rest of us walked away. When we got to the access point, Dan, Shun and Marucho were already out. We transported out and met up with them.

"Things sure have changed when Bakugan Interspace turned open source." Said Marucho as we all walked out. Tom and Azion decided to head back to Marucho's house. Me and Cassie went with Dan, Marucho and Shun. "I thought we were making it a free world by turning the administrations over to the automated computer system."

"You'd be surprised as how badly computer could mess up in Realities I've been to." I said.

"I wanted to open Interspace to millions of new battlers, but instead"

"It turned into a lawless land." Finished Shun.

"Huh?" Asked Marucho. "That's a bit harsh." He looked down. "I think." Dan sat down on a bench. Marucho turned to him as me and Cassie continued on a bit to the tree. "To be honest, I think the results have been mostly good. Battlers like Anubias and Sellon are great additions to the tournaments, but on the other hand there are a lot of weirdos, like that Dylan creep." Marucho sat down. "You know, it's not like the old days, when we first met the Bakugan and came up with the battle rules. Things seemed so much more pure back then." Shun walked up.

"In order to grow, everything must evolve. It is the natural path of progression." Dan stood up.

"You've been reading way too many fortune cookies dude." We all looked at him as he stood in the sun. "People have been flocking to Interspace because it rocks!" He turned back to Marucho. "It's as simple as that guys!" Marucho smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" He jumped off the bench and ran up to Dan. "You always cheer me up, Dan!"

"That's my job." Marucho nodded.

"You're totally awesome at it."

"I know, right?" Shun just watched the two. I walked up to him.

"Worried about what happened with Drago?" I asked.

"Yes, it's not like him to miss an attack."

"Don't worry about it for now. Worry about it if it gets worse." Cassie walked up.

"He's right, you know. One miss isn't the end of the world!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm keeping a close eye on them from now on." The group broke up after that, with Marucho heading to his house, Shun to his and Me, Dan and Cassie to Dan's. When we got back, Dan's mom already had dinner ready. Dan ate with his usual vigor, while me and Cassie slowed down a little. After that, he went up to bed. I stopped him on the stairs.

"We need to talk a bit." I said.

"What about?" Asked Dan.

"I need you to let me know if you have any nightmares tonight, ones beyond the usual."

"Okay, but why?"

"That is something you will learn on your own." With that, Dan continued going upstairs and went to bed. When he had gotten into deep sleep, a nightmare came to him. He began running, and all of a sudden, a golden figure jumped up in front of him. He began running the other way, only to be stopped again.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Dan ran the other way only for a dark energy to grab him and bring him back to the figure.

"You know what I want. Give it to me, Dan Kuso. If you won't hand it over, then I'll crush you and take it myself." The dark energy brought Dan to the figure's hand as something else's eyes glowed above. Dan woke up. He then sat up quickly. Drago floated up.

"It's okay Dan, it's just a bad dream."

"Yeah." Dan shook his head. "I'm so sick of those stupid things! I know it sounds dumb, but it feels so real. It's creepy. Darkness. Freaked masked dude. I wish I knew what he wanted." Dan looked out the window.

"I wonder if your dreams are connected to the vision I had during the battle today." Said Drago. "That's the reason I missed the shot earlier." Dan pounded his fists on the bed.

"Man!" He managed to calm down. "Maybe we can figure this out, tell me what you saw in your vision."

* * *

I bolted up quickly. "The same dream?" Asked Leo.

"It's not exactly a dream, as I've told you before." I replied. "I'm assuming you had a vision today."

"Let me guess, you knew Drago had one too?"

"Of course. And I have no question of who it is. I just hope we can save him this time." I pulled the covers back up, and tried to fall back asleep. "I just hope this doesn't tear apart my friendships like it somewhat does for Dan." I fell asleep. When I woke up, Dan walked into my room.

"I need to talk to you."

"Let me guess, creepy guy in a golden mask asking you for something?"

"How do you always know?"

"Call it a gift." I joked. Then my expression turned serious. "I had one too."

"You too?"

"Yes Dan, and it's something you can't know the answer to yet. Let's just get to Interspace. I'll go get Cassie." I left the room. Leo floated up to Dan.

"Is it just me, or is Atom a bit less normal today?"

"When is he ever normal?" Asked Dan.

"He must know what's going on." Said Drago. "But he doesn't want to say what it is."

"He doesn't want the timeline to be damaged." Said Leo. I walked back into the room.

"Cassie's ready to go when we are, so let's hurry." Dan left my room and we met downstairs. We all grabbed a quick breakfast and then got on our bikes. We rode down to the access point and logged in. When we got there, Marucho, Shun, Tom and Azion were waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Called Marucho as the group ran over.

"Ready to watch some battles?" Asked Azion.

"You bet!" Said Cassie. "It never gets old watching others battling!" We walked towards the center to see who was battling today.

"Whoa, hold on, that can't be right!" Said Marucho. On the screen it showed me and Dan against Ben and Dominix.

"The big dude was ticked off about how Dan was talking about Team Anubias yesterday." Said Trister. "So Ben's challenged him to a battle!"

"And it looks like he got Dominix to help and brought me into it." I said.

"That's sounds like a really bad idea, guys." Said Marucho.

"Battling two days in a row is dangerous." Agreed Shun.

"Give us a break, guys." Said Dan. "Ben's all mouth, they'll be easy!"

"But Dan!" Said Marucho.

"Seriously dude, we'll be fine." He began to run off. "Later!" I sighed.

"Be ready." I cautioned. "All of you." I followed Dan.

"Dan! Atom! Wait!" Called Marucho as he began to chase us. Taylean floated up.

"Why is Dan so quick to accept this guy's challenge?"

"Something's definitely up." Agreed Shun.

* * *

"Who do you think you are, buddy?" Asked Anubias. He grabbed Ben's collar. "Kuso was supposed to be mine!"

"I'm a battler too." Argued Ben.

"What'd you say?" Ben smacked Anubias's hand away from him.

"Why should you get to have all the fun and leave the rest of us to only battle the weak?" Ben started walking away.

"Take these." Anubias relented. He tossed two Bakugan to Ben. "If you're battling Kuso, you'll need those to win."

"Thanks!" Said Ben. Dylan watched from above, then turned away.

"Let's see if I can make this battle a little more interesting."

"And how much more interesting do you want it to be?" Asked Dominix. Dylan turned around quickly. "If you want, I could make your job that much easier and go all out against Atom."

* * *

A short while later, we all met up in the arena. _This next battle will see the Leader of the Battle Brawlers tagged with the Leader if the Shifters, Dan and Atom Kuso, facing off against Ben of Team Anubias and free brawler Dominix! The action will get underway momentarily!_ Everybody from all three teams were with their leaders.

"Ready pal?" Asked Dan.

"Yes." Said Drago. "A good battle is what we need to clear our heads."

"You got that right, buddy."

"Or it will open a window to something we don't want." I said. The audience started cheering for the battle, ready for it to begin.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ The ground in front of us glowed as the audience moved away. Buildings started sprouting all around us, and me and Dan were brought up on one as well as Ben and Dominix. As the buildings stopped rising up the ground stopped glowing. _Hold onto your hats, fans! It looks as though this battle will take place in urban combat mode!_ The crowd began cheering Urban Combat.

"Why did no one tell us about this?" Asked Dan.

"Even I don't know that answer." I said.

"I don't know who's idea this was, but it makes no difference." Said Ben. "Dan Kuso is going down!" Ben's bakumeter glowed and a Gate Card came out of it.

"Let's just get this done. I hate brawling with a team." Said Dominix.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Ben. It expanded in a red shockwave. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Bolcanon!" Bolcanon rose.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Drago flew down at Bolcanon and tried to kick him, but Bolcanon blocked. The two broke apart. Bolcanon disappeared.

"What?" Asked Drago. "Where did he go?"

"This battle hasn't started yet!" Said Dominix. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw a Darkus Bakugan. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Sprezor!" A strange, dragon-like Bakugan rose. It looked similar to a Mock Dragonoid, but had a large shield on its arm, similar to Gorem.

"I guess it's my turn!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Mythril Leonidas!" Leo stood, looking similar to Drago but his metallic parts were blue. "I beat you before, Dominix, and I'll do it again!" Drago then noticed Bolcanon moving behind the buildings.

"Come out!" Called Dan. Bolcanon stopped moving and jumped at Drago. "Come on! Where is he?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ben. "Pummel Bouler!" Bolcanon fired and hit Drago hard. Then he fired again and hit Drago again. I started my attack on Dominix.

"Ability Activate! Mythril Blade!" Leo created a sword from nothing and started swinging at Sprezor. Drago crashed into the side of a building.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Strength!" Drago fired several fireballs at Bolcanon, who just swiftly dodged them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dominix. "Darkus Cloak!" Sprezor disappeared from Leo's view as Bolcanon jumped up behind Drago.

"Drago, behind!" Called Dan. Drago flew up.

"Where is he?" Asked Drago.

"On your six!" I called. Bolcanon jumped over us and his foot impacted the building near Dan to get some extra speed. He kicked Drago down.

"Ability Activate!" Called Dominix. "Sabotage Blade!" Sprezor appeared behind Leo and swung his own blade. Leo's vanished. Marucho and Shun ran over to Drago.

"No! Drago!" Called Marucho. Tom, Azion and Cassie ran over to Leo.

"Are you okay?" Asked Cassie.

"This battle setting is giving those creeps the advantage!" Said Trister.

"It shouldn't be this easy." Agreed Slight. Ben jumped down.

"Urban Warfare is our specialty! Too bad it's not yours, brawlers!" Drago got up as Leo blocked Sprezor's blade. "Okay, Gate Card Open! Audience Enhancer!" Two pyramids began to form around our Bakugan.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Leo!"

"The Command Card Audience Enhancer lets me customize the battle environment so I can thrash you in my signature style, punks." The pyramids closed up. "That means we can take our time tormenting you before we finally crush you!"

"Yeah right!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago generated a lot of energy and broke the top of his pyramid.

"No way!" Said Ben. "How is that even possible?"

"Oh man!" Said Dan. The energy began pouring out even more and created several holes in the pyramid. A few blasts hit Leo's and damaged it.

"Watch the friendly fire, Drago!" Said Leo. Drago's pyramid suddenly exploded, sending out blinding light. When it faded, there was a huge crater where the brawl was. The audience began murmuring amongst itself.

"Are you serious?" Asked Chris. "Whoa!"

"His power is quite incredible." Agreed Soon.

"Yes, and it's something we need to get our hands on." Said Sellon. Cellos observed from afar.

"If our theory is correct, Leo also holds the same power." She said to herself.

* * *

"That's impressive." Said Anubias.

"Looks like Drago has been holding back!" Said Shun. Dylan watched from the stands.

"This is getting fun."

"Where did Dan and the others go?" Asked Marucho.

"3, 2 ,1." Said Azion.

 _It appears that the battlefield has moved. Let's switch to VR mode, battle fans._ On the screen, it showed Drago and Leo slowly descending into the hole. Drago was holding Dan while Leo was holding me. They both touched down.

"Get out here!" Yelled Dan. "No more of this hide and seek junk!" Drago and Leo put us down. Then, Bolcanon crashed through the wall and shoved Drago into the other one. Sprezor appeared from the shadows and slashed Leo.

"You're going to pay!" Said Drago as Bolcanon ran into him again.

"Where are you?" Asked Leo. The audience was cheering from above.

"Drago and Leo are too big to maneuver in that cramped, little space!" Said Marucho.

"They've fallen into the enemy's trap." Said Taylean. On screen, it showed Bolcanon and Sprezor circling Drago and Leo. Bolcanon fired at Drago, causing immense damage. Ben jumped down with Dominix as Sprezor slashed at Leo again.

"I can't believe the mighty Dan and Drago fell for such an obvious trick!" Said Ben. "So much for being the best, you guys are punks!"

"What was that you said about beating me again?" Asked Dominix. Dan ran forward.

"Keep flapping your lips!" A chunk of rock nearly fell on him. "I'll show you who the punks really are! Let's go!"

"I intend to make my statement true!" I said. A chunk of rock fell near me as our Bakumeters glowed.

"Ability Activate!" We said.

"Titanium Hummer!"

"Mythril Armory! Drago's wings were pulled in as Leo's did the same. Drago glowed then broke free of the rocks on him. Leo's body became covered in a blue armor, then his Mythril blade appeared in his hand as a shield appeared on his other arm. Drago jumped out of the way of Bolcanon's attack while Leo parried Sprezor's attack with his shield. Bolcanon kept firing at Drago, who kept moving out of the way as he drew closer. Leo sliced at Sprezor, causing him to be thrown back. Drago grabbed Bolcanon's arm and threw him.

"What?" Asked Ben.

"I should've known." Said Dominix.

"Pay close attention!" Said Drago. He rushed Bolcanon into the wall.

"You might learn something." Said Leo. He ran at Sprezor and slashed too fast for the eye to see, then pushed him with his shield into the wall. The audience above was cheering their names. Jack whistled.

"I dig his style."

"Their skills are top notch." Agreed Robin.

"Yes." Said Anubias. "Well, they should be after all the action they've seen."

* * *

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Ben. He threw a Darkus Bakugan. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!" Bolcanon grabbed Drago from behind as Horridian ran up. Horridian attacked several times.

"What's up with two against one?" Asked Dan.

"There's no rule saying we can't use two guys!" Said Ben.

"I've read the entire rulebook, there isn't." Agreed Dominix. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Biagron!" A phoenix rose up. "We're not goody two shoes like you!"

"We like to fight dirty, got it?" Asked Ben.

"Oh no!" Yelled Dan. Bolcanon threw Drago to the ground as Biagron raked her claws over Leo's armor, cracking it. Drago tried to get up, but was blasted by Bolcanon. Sprezor sliced at Leo, destroying the armor. A dust cloud was whipped up. Dan looked up.

"We're not gonna lose!" He saw an image of the golden figure.

"It takes more than that to beat us!" I said. I saw a black figure with a diamond on his face.

"Unleash it." They said. "Destroy them. Unleash your inner power. And then surrender it to us."

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"Atom!"

"Do you hear us? Surrender your power to us!" Drago saw a strange Bakugan as Leo saw something that looked like a fallen knight. Purple energy began pouring out of them.

"Say goodnight!" Said Ben as his Bakumeter glowed purple. "Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" Horridian blasted at Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dominix. "Blow Down!" Biagron fired several gusts at Leo.

"Ability Activate! Harlow Warrior!" Bolcanon blasted a fireball at Drago.

"Ability Activate! Darkness Strike!" Sprezor ran in close to Leo and hit him several times with his claws. He backed away quickly. The glow from Drago and Leo grew brighter as more energy began escaping. Dan was screaming as I held my head.

"What the?" Asked Ben. "What's happening?" The energy suddenly exploded outward and engulfed the other Bakugan. The energy erupted out of the ground, then died down. The center of the arena collapsed. The audience was silent.

"Oh snap!"

"What was that dude?" As the dust cleared, Shun, Marucho, Azion, Tom and Cassie were running up.

"This looks really bad!" Said Marucho. They got up to the crater. "Where did they go, Shun?" The smoke continued to billow into the sky, and Drago flew out of it followed by Leo. "Hey!" Marucho pointed at us. Drago and Leo landed hard on the ground, and let us down. They leaned against the ground.

"My power." Said Drago.

"You're not alone." Said Leo. We turned to them.

"Just hang on buddy!" Said Dan.

"This is bad!" I said. Horridian, Bolcanon, Sprezor and Biagron jumped out of the smoke. Ben and Dominix climbed out of the hole. Anubias and his team ran up.

"Ben, get up! It isn't over!"

"Says who?" Asked Ben.

"The battle isn't over, Ben, until our opponent is crushed!" Said Anubias. Ben got up as his Bakumeter glowed purple.

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" Horridian's eyes glowed, and he began running. Ben's Bakumeter glowed Ren. "Harlow Warrior!" Bolcanon got ready. Drago looked back to see Horridian charging.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dominix. "Blow Down!" Biagron blasted gusts of wind at Leo. "Darkness Strike!" Sprezor came in and slashed at Leo as Horridian and Bolcanon fired.

"Aw man! We're gonna have to step it up!" Said Dan.

"Let's do this!" Said Drago.

"I'm game." Said Leo.

"And I'm ready." I said. The attacks drew close as our Bakumeters glowed.

"Ability Activate!" We yelled.

"Dragon Force Striker!"

"Mithrillium Charge!" Energy began crackling across their wings. When the attacks hit, they were blown back. Sprezor was defeated.

"Really?" Asked Dominix. Drago charged up a powerful beam in his mouth before firing. Then, Leo charged up a powerful beam between his hands and fired. Drago's attack blew through both Horridian and Bolcanon as Leo's attack blew through Biagron. Ben and Dominix dashed out of the way to avoid the attacks. Energy began floating up from both Drago and Leo. Then, they glowed purple as they saw the same thing as before.

"What's wrong dude?" Asked Dan.

"We're going to need some help!" I said.

"I'm losing it!" Said Drago. "Can't control my power!"

"The energy inside is unrelenting!" Said Leo. "We can't contain it!" Energy began firing out, then exploded outward. The buildings were crumbling under the onslaught as everybody shielded their eyes.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Aquos Trister!"

"You bet!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Help them out, Ventus Taylean!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Tom. "Rise Aquos Typhoon Slight!"

"Time to help them!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Fire it up, Inferno Pyreon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" said Cassie. "Bakugan, Stand! Blow it down Venus Janthide!"

"Guess we're on cleanup duty." Said Trister as he broke a rock that was heading for the stands. A building began falling and Taylean stopped it before it could fall on another section of the stands.

"You got that right!" Said Pyreon as he stopped several more rocks.

"Let's just keep everyone safe!" Said Janthide. She stopped another building. Slight ran and shoved an entire section our of the way of another building. The energy began to die down, then stopped. Drago collapsed to his knee while Leo wasn't able to stop himself from landing on the ground. They were both breathing heavily. Dan rose up from underneath a few rocks.

"Drago!" He ran over to him. I got up from where I was laying down.

"Leo!" I ran over to him. Then Dan looked out across all the destruction that was caused. The others looked around as well.

"Whoa." Said Marucho. "What the heck just happened here Shun?" Dylan was lying on the ground nearby, laughing.

"Intense!" Anubias looked at the destruction.

"Well, that was interesting." Sellon looked down from above.

"Incredible."

"What did we just do?" Asked Dan.

"I'm, sorry." Said Drago, exhausted. He started falling over.

"Drago! You okay buddy? Talk to me! Drago!"

"Pandora's Box has just been opened." I said. "And we don't have a way to close it."

* * *

"Dan and Drago." Said the golden figure, entangled in web-like structures. "You have what I need." Next to him, a black being was wrapped up the same way.

"Atom and Leo have what I need as well." Behind them there was the strange Bakugan and the fallen knight.

"We need more energy. We need more power!" The strange Bakugan roared.

* * *

 _After the last battle, Dan and Drago got really freaked out about the power they now posses. Dan thinks it was impressive, but knows that if it goes uncontrolled it will cause serious damage to everyone. They started training, and brought me and Leo into it as well. But when two huge creatures appear out of nowhere, we have to turn our focus to them. Their power is great, but I know where it's from. We have to gain control before it's too late!_


	2. Second Warning

**Another chapter. Man, Mechtanium Surge is so much harder with how I'm trying to get the Shifters truly ingrained in this reality. It's more difficult than some think. However, I think it's come along very well. Hopefully you guys enjoy. Also, keep in mind that I am still looking for the names for Vladitor and his Mechtogan. If your idea gets chosen, I'll be sure to mention you in another chapter. Without further ado, enjoy!**

With the Grand Prix well underway, it was only a matter of time before me and Dan got challenged to a tag team. However, what wasn't expected was a huge outburst of energy from both of them. If it wasn't for our friends, lots of people could've gotten hurt. But, that's only the beginning. Me and Dan have some serious problems we need to contend with, and not much time to fix them. This is one fight we cannot afford to lose.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Razenoid roared and Mag Mel looked at him. "What is it, Razenoid?" Razenoid said nothing, but simply growled. "I feel the same thing as you!" Razenoid roared again. "We don't have enough to make it stop. We need more energy to free our captive bodies, they must battle more to give us what we need." Mag Mel's eyes glowed as Razenoid roared again.

"Mag Mel is gathering energy very slowly." Thought Rak Taal. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell him about how much energy Atom and Leo generate."

* * *

We were all by the bay and Dan was leaning against the railing as Marucho was questioning him. "So, let's just be clear about this. You're saying that during the explosion in that last battle was caused by Drago and Leo releasing too much energy as they were fighting?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Answered Dan. "Maybe the powers they gained in that last evolution are too strong for them to control without training. Whatever the case, we gotta get things in check soon before we wipe out the audience."

"We saw how dangerous that power can be first hand, so maybe you should consider sitting Drago and Leo out for a while."

"Nah, all we need are a couple of practice rounds and we'll be good to go. Piece of cake!" He threw his soda can and it landed in the recycling bin. "Nice one!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Said Marucho.

"This is perfect!" Said Trister. "I want to battle, Dan wants to practice, why don't we do a couple of training rounds together?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Dan.

"No." I said.

"Are you two actually listening to what you're saying?" Asked Taylean. "Honestly, it's like the blind leading the blind." Trister flew over to him.

"Are you listening to what you're saying? That makes no sense! How could a blind person lead another blind person?"

"Come on guys, this is no time to fight!" Said Marucho.

"Dan, I'm not sure you're being honest with us, or even yourself." Said Shun.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Dan. "Everything's fine, seriously!"

"Come on, this is us you're talking to Dan." Dan looked at his Bakumeter. "Maybe we should ask Atom."

"Oh snap dude! I forgot I have to get some stuff for my mom! Gotta bail." He walked to his bike.

"Dan, wait!" Said Marucho. Dan got on his bike.

"Sorry Marucho! We'll have to talk about this later, okay? Promise!" He rode off.

"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on things. But maybe I am worrying too much."

"We need to focus on our own battle right now." Said Trister.

"Good point."

"Where was Drago?" Asked Taylean. "It's not like him to not be by Dan's side." Shun turned away.

"Maybe we should ask Atom." He said. "Well?" I sighed.

"I will tell you this, things are good for now. However, if things take a major turn for the worse, Azion will fill you in. I just can't explain it well enough." I grabbed my bike. "Remember, Dan needs you, regardless of what happens. Be there for him." I rode off after Dan.

* * *

"I hope I was believable back there. I don't want the guys to know that I'm freaked out. I also hope Atom didn't tell them everything, because I'm pretty sure he's going through the same things." He soon arrived home. "I'm home!"

"Hi hun!" Said Miyoko. "Did you have fun with your friends?" Dan was walking upstairs.

"Yeah, it was okay." Miyoko looked on in disbelief. I walked in.

"Dan went upstairs?" She nodded. I began walking upstairs and she sighed.

"Teenagers are exhausting."

* * *

Dan opened the door to his room. "Hey pal!" Drago fell off the desk and Dan dove to stop his fall. "What's going on buddy?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You should take it easy." Drago opened up. "That last battle took a ton out of you, didn't it?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. What did you say to the others?"

"I can't say what Atom said to them, but I downplayed it, told them some practice would fix things. But that explosion has to be tied to your latest evolution. I'm sure of it, but, maybe there's something that Code Eve didn't tell us about the powers she gave you." Dan thought back to when Drago evolved. "Whatever it is, that thing is messing with our battling abilities!"

"The only solution is for me to figure out how to control these powers. I'll do whatever it takes. For better or worse, this thing is part of me now. So, I must embrace it."

"Good plan. Guess we both know what comes next then." Dan stood up.

"Atom comes into the room and we drag him with to Interspace?" Asked Drago. I walked in.

"Dan, we need to talk."

"No time." He said. "We're going to Interspace."

* * *

 _Well Bakugan fans, the arena is packed to capacity in anticipation of today's super spectacular matchup! Representing the Battle brawlers, it's the creator of Bakugan Interspace himself, Marucho! And on the opposing side, representing Team Anubias, he's four foot eight and full of hate, it's Jack Punt! This is the latest battle between these two teams as they battle it out for top spot in the standings. I promise you folks, this is going to be a doozy!_

"Maybe if I can gain some more ground for the team, Dan can focus on training Drago with his new powers." Said Marucho.

"I'm so sick to fight I'm vibrating!" Said Trister. "We're going to pound these guys into a paste!"

"Ha, aw man this stinks." Said Jack. "I thought I was going to have a crack at King Kuso, and now I gotta fight this twerp?"

"Jack, don't worry about Dan." Said Anubias. "Focus on the battle at hand, this should be an easy one."

"You heard him cockroach!" Said Trister, amongst Marucho's disagreements. "Step right up and see how easy we are!" Marucho looked around the audience as it began to murmur.

 _Well the surprises just keep coming!_ Marucho saw Team Sellon, minus soon. _It appears we have Team Sellon in the audience battle fans! I guess everyone is anxious to see how the action is going to go down in the arena today! However, that's not the only surprise. It seems Soon is missing from the group. Where could she be?_ Another screen pulled up showing Soon facing off against Azion. _It seems that The Shifters want to get a little bit higher on the standings and Azion is facing off against Soon._

"If I can't predict your strategy, then I'm not doing my job." Said Azion.

"We'll see about that." Said Soon.

"Great, another distraction for Jack." Complained Anubias.

"Good luck gentlemen, we're looking forward to the battle ballet that's about to unfold." Said Sellon.

"Thanks guys." Said Marucho.

"What's she talking about?" Asked Trister.

"None of us were talking to you, so mind your manners." Said Chris. "And while you're at it, why don't you get some culture?"

"Dan Kuso doesn't appear to be here." Said Sellon. She turned to look at Shun. Shun looked at her as she turned back to the battle.

"I think I'm going to have to keep my eye on her." Said Shun.

"You and me both, pal!" Shun turned to Dylan. "But I didn't come here to chat about pretty girls. There's talk going around that maybe Drago and Leo are really hurt. That's why Dan and atom didn't show today."

"And just where did you hear that?" Asked Shun. Dylan rose up his sucker.

"Sorry pal, can't reveal my sources!" He put it in his mouth and began sucking on it. "Looks like they're about to start."

 _Bakugan field, open!_ The field glowed and the stands moved away. The glow extended and a forest appeared. _For this next rumble, we're gonna take it to the Jungle! And since both these guys are Aquos battlers, this battleground should be advantageous to both!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Marucho. It landed in the water. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Aquos Trister!"

"All right, bring it on sucker!"

"Ha, let's see if you got the skills to back up your lip buddy! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Jack. "Bakugan, Stand! Go get them Aquos Krakenoid!" Krakenoid rose, then turned invisible.

"Whoa! Where is he?" Asked Trister.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jack. "Fish Lock!"

"Fish what?" Asked Trister.

"Trister! Watch out below!" Yelled Marucho. Krakenoid pushed Trister over and Marucho protected himself from the rain that fell because of it. "All right, time to step things up! Ability Activate! Aquos Mine!" Trister got up, yelled, then fired into the air. Hundreds of projectiles came crashing down everywhere. It revealed Krakenoid. "Aw yeah!" Krakenoid was behind Trister.

"Trister, look!" Trister turned and got hit away by Krakenoid.

* * *

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ The field opened and showed another Jungle. _Time for a Rumble in the Jungle! As Azion is a Pyrus brawler, that gives him the disadvantage._

"This will be easy." Said Soon.

"Don't count on it." Said Azion. "Have you forgotten who we are?"

"Time to win this with grace. Gate Card, Set!" It expanded in a yellow glow. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Krowll!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!" Pyreon rose, and sank ankle deep in the water.

"This is going to be fun!"

"We shall see about that." Said Soon. "Ability Activate! Screw Ripper!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Azion. "Counteration!"

* * *

"Kick it Drago!" Called Dan. Drago fired at a nearby piece of rock, destroying it. "Nice one! How did that one feel pal?"

"It felt great! It was a good idea to come here. An abandoned arena is the perfect place for this kind of training."

"Yeah this way we can test your powers full on without the audience getting hurt!"

"I need to get on top of my powers. Between that, you're nightmares and the visions I've been having, I don't like how out of control things are."

"All of these things only started happening after your last evolution. If we can crack the secret to containing your new powers, then, hopefully we can figure the rest out too. That means we need to keep training. All of us!" He looked at me, then two screens pulled up. One showed Trister getting up while the other showed Pyreon charging Krowll. Multiple copies of Krakenoid appeared around Trister.

"He can clone himself? Seriously?"

"Trister! Watch out!" Called Dan. Krowll tossed Pyreon aside.

"Pyreon! His power is greater than yours!" Called Leo.

"They can't hear you." Said Drago. "It's just a transmission!" Krakenoid charged up an attack, then fired beams from his eyes. Trister got hit from all sides as Jack laughed.

"Bet you can't tell which one is the real one, can ya?"

"Does he really think ganging up on us like the is going to work?" Asked Marucho. "Time we taught him a lesson about how the brawlers do things, Trister. Gate Card, Open! Heat Lon Minser!" The card glowed, then Trister did.

"What's happening?" Asked Jack.

"Marucho just increased Trister's power level." Said Anubias. "Now he's the most powerful Bakugan on the field." Trister yelled and the copies vanished. He stopped glowing.

"So, you like that ya punks?"

"And there's more where that came from!" Said Marucho. "Trust me!" The crowd began cheering.

"Looks like they're going just fine." Said Drago. "We should get back to our training."

"Okay pal, let's try switching up abilities this time!" Said Dan.

"Everything's going good on your side, but not with Azion." I said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Krowll kicked up some water and fizzled the attack. "Really?"

"I tried to tell you, didn't I?" Asked Soon. "Your defeat will be quick and elegant."

"They need to hit another key, and soon." I said.

"All the more reason to train." Said Dan.

"I guess." Dan turned back to Drago.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago began charging energy. "That's it buddy, slow and steady. As soon as you learn to harness this thing, we'll be unbeatable in the ring." Drago continued to summon energy, then he saw Razenoid. Dan saw Mag Mel, and the entire thing fell apart. Drago grabbed his head as Razenoid felt a massive increase in power. Energy began coming out of him.

"The vision's come back!" Said Drago. "I feel my energy draining!" A dark energy began coming out of him.

"We need to help them, Leo! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"We're here Drago!" The energy began condensing itself for both Drago and Razenoid.

"What's the heck is going on?" Asked Dan.

"This is bad! Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Armory!" Leo became encased in his armor. Then his blade appeared, but some energy began to come out. "Why is this happening?" Leo saw the Fallen Knight as I saw Rak Taal. The Fallen Knight began to have energy come out of him. The energy from Leo combined with the energy from Drago as the energy from Razenoid combined with the Fallen Knight's. The orbs glowed, then exploded. When we could see again, we saw two giant beings. They both roared. The one was Zenthon, and the other looked similar, with white replacing the red and blue replacing the gold.

"Now I'm really confused." Said Drago.

"You and me both, dude." Agreed Dan.

"We need to protect ourselves!" I said. "These things can kill us easily!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Leo. The two beings floated down. Then, they charged up attacks and blasted several rocks each. Then they turned to our Bakugan, who barely dodged as they fired. The attacks hit the stands and demolished them.

"I am Zenthon, Mechtogan."

"I am Leantris, Mechtogan."

"Drago, you okay buddy?"

"Leo, I'm asking the same to you."

"I think so." Said Drago.

"But what are those things?" Asked Leo. Zenthon threw a punch at Drago, who stopped it with his hands. Zenthon threw another one at Leantris fired a beam at Leo. Both Bakugan dodged.

"Drago!"

"He's fast!" Said Drago.

"And strong!" Said Dan.

"This won't be easy!" Said Leo.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. Zenthon brought back another blow. "Titanium Screen!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. Leantris charged up a beam. "Mythril Shield!" Leo created a shield and prepared to block. Zenthon threw the punch and Drago blocked it as Leantris fired the beam and Leo rose his shield. Zenthon drew his fist back, then threw another punch. And another. Leo's shield began to crack against the continuous blow. Then, Zenthos sent another punch and broke Drago's shield. Then Leo's shield broke and he was blasted back.

"Incredible!" Said Drago as he was blown back.

"They broke the shields with their bare hands!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Strength!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Spear!" Drago fired a few fireballs as Leo generated a spear that he then threw. The attacks hit the Mechtogan, but were defeated by shields.

"Not even a scratch!" Said Drago.

"Who are you?" Asked Leo.

"Why are you here and what do you want from us? Answer me!" Zenthon and Leantris roared.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago launched his attack, and Zenthon blew it away then hit Drago.

"Ability Activate! Mithrillium Charge!" Leo blasted his attack only for the same thing to happen.

"I've had enough of this turkey!" Said Dan. "It's time to take him out. Ability Activate! Core Buster!"

"I have to agree, Dan! Ability Activate! Mythril Bomb!" Drago and Leo got up, then they began charging their attacks. Then they blasted them out. Drago's attack split into several pieces and Leo's attack attached to Leantris. The bomb exploded as Drago's attack hit Zenthon. We couldn't see anything past the light, but when it faded they were still there.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Seriously?" Asked Dan. The Mechtogan opened up.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled. The Mechtogan fired their array of weaponry, blasting our Bakugan backward and breaking the arena more than it already was. When the blasts subsided, it showed Drago and Leo on small chunks of the area while the Mechtogan were on larger chunks. Drago and Leo collapsed, Drago to one knee and Leo to both.

"They just won't go down." Said Drago.

"You can do it pal!" Called Dan. He looked back to the Mechtogan as they closed back up. Then their eyes glowed and they transported away.

"Where did they disappear to?" Asked Drago.

"Man, who was that guy?" Asked Dan.

"The red one was Zenthon, and the white one was Leantris.

* * *

"This is the end!" Yelled Marucho. "Ability Activate! Abyss Cyclone!" Trister dove in, only for a bright light to force him back. Zenthon appeared.

"Who's that?" Asked Shun.

"Where did he come from?" Asked Trister.

"I don't know, but he doesn't look too friendly!" said Marucho.

"Listen buddy, get your own fight!" Yelled Jack. "This one's mine!"

"This looks real bad!" Said Dylan. Zenthon walked up and punched Krakenoid, defeating it.

"That was a bit harsh!" Said Jack. He grabbed Krakenoid as he fell. Then Zenthon turned to Trister.

"Easy there big guy!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Fierce Stream!" Trister fired a large cyclone of water at Zenthon, to no effect.

"Well, that's a big drag!"

"Ability Activate! Hyper Stream!" Trister glowed.

"Good call!" He sent giant waves of water at Zenthon. Zenthon fired a beam at the water and vaporized it. The beam landed near Trister and defeated him.

"This stinks dude!"

"Trister!" Marucho grabbed him as he fell. The back splashed water came roaring at him. Shun jumped down, grabbed him, and got out of the way.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Shun." Zenthon fired between two sections of the stands.

"Let's go Taylean."

"Ready when you are!"

"Hey punk!" Yelled Anubias. Shun looked at him. "Looking for a fight, huh? Let's do this tough guy!"

"Whoa dude!" Said Ben.

"Is he crazy?" Asked Robin.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Anubias. "Bakugan Stand! Let's go Darkus Horridian! Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" Horridian fired, but had no effect. "A shield, huh? We'll see about that!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sellon. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Spyron!"

"Sellon?" Said Marucho. Sellon landed on the branch.

"Ability Activate! Ancient Levity!" Spyron created an orb of energy and shot it at Zenthon. It came close then was broken by Zenthon's shield. "Now's your chance!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Tribal crusher!" Horridian began firing at Zenthon. "Stay out of my way! Well, do you understand me Sellon?"

"I think you got things a little confused. It's you who's getting in my way, Anubias!"

"Man, she's so cool!" Said Chris. Zenthon fired at the tree Sellon was on and she jumped off. Zenthon then fired at Anubias who jumped out of the way. They landed on the same branch.

"He took a direct hit with no problem." Said Sellon.

"It doesn't surprise me with that garbage you were throwing!"

"I didn't see your attack do much better!"

"I was just getting warmed up, sweetheart. Now we're gonna kick it up! Let's go Horridian!" Horridian came in and Anubias jumped on. "Time to win this thing!"

"As if I'm going to leave this to you." Said Sellon. Spyron came up behind her and she jumped on. "Let's go Spyron!" The audience cheered. Zenthon fired at the two again, only for them to dodge.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Tribal Crusher!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Myosin Vital!" the two attacks combined and hit Zenthon. The backsplash rained down on the audience.

"Amazing! They combined forces!" Said Shun. When the water fell, Zenthon was fine.

"No way!" Said Anubias. Zenthon turned, flew away and transported. Horridian and Spyron returned to their partners. "Now it's gone."

"We'll have to resolve this another day." The two looked at each other, then walked away.

 _Well, who'd have thunk it people? A Tag Team battle with Anubias and Sellon!_

"You're the best Anubias!"

"We love you Sellon!"

"Whoa! That was totally awesome sauce!" Said Dylan. "Man! I'm all tingly!"

"Not cool man, they totally hijacked our battle!" Said Trister.

"That Mechtogan had the same destructive power as Drago!" Said Marucho.

"I wonder if they're somehow connected." Said Shun. "The timing sure is suspicious.

"If they are, wouldn't that mean that there's one like Leo as well?" Asked Taylean.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Infernal Blast!" Pyreon charged up only for a bright light to stop him. When it faded, Leantris appeared. "A Mechtogan?"

"What's a Mechtogan?" Asked Soon. Leantris turned to Krowll. It blasted Krowll and defeated it. "Oh, I see."

"Pyreon, we gotta do everything we can think of against this thing!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Inferno Punch!" Pyreon went in close to Leantris, only to be swept away by his hand. Pyreon hit a tree hard and was defeated.

"Why me?" Azion caught him.

"This is bad!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dominix. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Sprezor!" Sprezor roared. "Ability Activate! Dark Buster!" Sprezor fired a large projectile and it hit Leantris. Leantris didn't care and just took it with his shield. Then he blasted at Sprezor, defeating it. "How could it be?" Leantris disappeared the same way Zenthon did.

"Atom has some serious explaining to do." Said Azion.

* * *

"We've seen a lot of trippy stuff, man, but this is craziness." Said Dan.

"Whatever that thing was, it came from me." Said Drago. "We all saw it."

"No, only one of them came from you." I said. "The other came from Leo."

"It looks like harnessing your powers isn't all that we have to do." Said Dan. A screen pulled up.

 _Breaking news, battle fans! The battle between Marucho and Jack has been officially ruled No Contest due to the sudden appearance of a bizarro Bakugan._

"Oh man!" Said Dan.

"That's the Mechtogan Zenthon!" Said Drago.

 _While the identity of the origin and battling group is still unknown, this announcer has no doubt we'll be seeing much more of him in the future!_

"If Zenthon went there, then that means Leantris" I gasped. The screen changed.

 _Another bad streak for the teams. The battle between Azion and Sellon has also been ruled No Contest in the same way as the previous battle. Again, the origin and battling group is unknown._

* * *

Razenoid roared, then headbutten the Mechtogan in front of him. The Fallen Knight drew a blade and sliced at the one in front of him. They both glowed and vanished. Razenoid roared again. "I see." Said Mag Mel. "So what you're telling me is that Drago has spawned a Mechtogan just as Razenoid has?"

"Yes, Master Mag Mel." Said a feminine voice.

"The same has happened with Leo, Master Rak Taal." Said a masculine voice. The two figures vanished.

"Very interesting." Said Mag Mel. "Who knew Titanium Dragonoid possessed such power? This is getting rather entertaining." Energy began to flow into him. "Rip him apart, tear the power from inside of him, take what is ours! My destiny awaits!"

"This energy is powerful, but not enough." Said Rak Taal. "We will need much, much more."

* * *

 _Ever since Drago and Leo's last evolution, things have been completely nuts. First there was an insane amount of energy released that might've been able to destroy Bakugan Interspace, then the same energy creates Mechtogan. Talk about insanity. Problem is, everytime we try to get a handle on it, we're challenged to a battle by someone new. People like Anubias and Cellos. Is we don't get control, we may destroy everything!_


	3. Lies and Secrets

**You guys are probably wondering why I'm posting today. Well, this week is homecoming week and I have a 4 and a half day weekend this week! So that means five uploads including this one. Think you can handle the new problems and powers? Enjoy this chapter, it's the first of five!**

Our powers are still running rampant. If we don't gain control we may destroy everything. Both these are true, but an even worse truth is coming. I can only hope we're prepared.

abab

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

abab

Marucho had us rewatching his battle and Azion's. "If I keep watching this, I'm gonna explode!" Yelled Trister. "Who the heck does this guy think he is coming in here and busting things up like that?"

"That's exactly what they did." Said Pyreon.

"I think the bigger question is where did these Mechtogan characters come from." Said Marucho. Dan just watched on as Zenthon fired a huge beam, then watched at Leantris fired one. He growled.

"Whatever the case, we have a serious problem on our hands." Said Taylean.

"How could something that came from Drago be so evil and destructive?" Thought Dan. "It makes no sense." The video continued on.

"It was a total miracle that no one got hurt." Said Marucho. "We won't get that lucky again guys."

"So Dan," started Shun, "where were you, Drago, Atom and Leo when all this was happening? You never told us."

"Nowhere." Lied Dan.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marucho.

"I, uh, mean we, uh, we were at my place, chilling out." Dan looked at Marucho, whose face told that he didn't believe Dan. "Um, I just remembered that I have to pick up a package for my mom. So." He began walking out.

"Dan's been talking a lie." Said Trister.

"Something is definitely going on with those two guys, that's for sure."

"We can't worry about that now." Said Taylean. "We need to focus on getting rid of Zenthon and Leantris before they cause any more damage."

"I wonder if Dan and Atom know more about Zenthon and Leantris than they're letting on." Thought Shun. He looked at me. "Atom, what are you hiding from us for Dan?"

"Shun, leave that thought be for now." Said Tom. Shun turned to him. "It's not worth it right now, and the answer will be revealed soon."

abab

Dan sat down on his bed. "I thought the powers from Code Eve would be a good thing."

"Well, maybe they're a blessing in disguise." Suggested Drago. Dan laid down.

"I don't know. It's too bad they didn't come with a set of instructions."

"No kidding." Said Drago.

abab

"I'm telling you, Anubias is the baddest battler there is right now! He's hardcore!"

"Yeah, remember how he saved us from that Mechtogan attack? He's got guts!"

"I don't know guys. If you ask me, I think Sellon's pretty banging!"

"Yeah! She's foxy and tough, totally the best." Dan listened from around a corner.

"You guys are all totally nuts." Said Noah. "Dan and Drago are way better than any of those lame clowns." Dan looked up at that. "Not to mention Atom and Leo. They're close seconds in my opinion."

"No way, those guys are totally old and played out, man."

"Say what you want, but they're a team that always fights as one. No one else sticks together through thick and thin like they do. I totally admire the bond they have." Noah looked at the screens showing me and Dan.

"What?"

"If they're so loyal, then where were they when their teammates Marucho and Azion were in trouble? Tell me that, huh Noah?"

"They must've had a really good reason not to be there! Otherwise they would've been!"

"Whatever dude."

"You know what, I think Dan thought he was too cool to be bothered."

"You're wrong dude!" Said Noah. "Dan and Drago would never leave a teammate hanging like that, you got me!"

"Okay, chill dude."

"Let's just head over to the meet and greet, okay?"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Noah growled.

"Those guys don't know what they're talking about, Dan and Drago are the best!" Dan backed into the alley a little, then looked again as Anubias came up to Noah. Noah looked, then turned quickly. "Anubias?"

"I hear you've been talking smack about me, how about you say it to my face, kid?"

"I, uh, I"

"Go on, I wanna hear it." Said Anubias.

"All I said was that Dan and Drago were my favorites. That's all man." Anubias's scowl turned into a smile.

"Relax kid. I like your style." Noah relaxed a little as Anubias turned away.

"Gee, uh, thanks."

"I've got nothing but respect for someone with strong opinions, who doesn't bend under peer pressure."

"Yeah?" Anubias turned to a nearby alley, and Dan ducked into it a bit further.

"Maybe one day soon, I can earn you as a fan."

abab

Dan was walking through the hallways, only to be stopped by Shun and Marucho. "What's going on guys?" Asked Marucho.

"I told you guys, I gotta pick up stuff for my mom."

"If there's something bothering you, you should tell us." Said Marucho. "We're here for you." Shun nodded.

"Yeah, we know, but seriously. Everything is cool, there's nothing to worry about, okay?" Shun looked at him with a careful eye.

"Well, it's a lucky coincidence, isn't it brawlers?" Asked Dylan. Dan gasped.

"Man, this is a private conversation, Dylan. Hit the bricks."

"That's a little harsh buddy, relax! I'm just here because I want to give you a chance to give some love back to your fans!"

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Listen, just head down to room F209, okay. I still got to get to the Shifters." Dylan walked along. Dan looked at Marucho.

"Whatever this is, we should probably check it out." Said Shun.

abab

I walked into a room, only to be stopped by Azion, Tom and Cassie. "Let me guess, you want to talk?" I asked.

"If we didn't what kind of teammates would we be?" Asked Tom.

"So, spill." Said Azion. "Did Leantris come from you and Leo?"

"I think you guys have that answer." I said. "We're all Shifters, so we all can see the truth."

"So, Leantris did come from you, didn't he?" Asked Cassie.

"I cannot lie to my friends." I said. "Or my family. Leantris did come from us."

"Knew it." Said Azion. "Now, if only it were that simple to keep that info away from others."

"It cannot remain a secret forever." Agreed Tom.

"Why can't it be?" Asked Janthide.

"If only we know about it, then how could it get out?" Asked Slight.

"Let's just say that when Dan brawls against Anubias, it's going to be devastating for all." I said. "But we do need to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

"You can count on us." Said Cassie.

"We were a team in the past, we're a team now, and we'll be a team in the future." Said Azion.

"Thanks guys." I said. The door opened and Dylan walked in. "What do you want, AI?"

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dylan. "I'm as real as you!"

"Can it." Said Tom. "You do know what we are, right? Don't deny it, just tell us why you're here."

"Fine." Said Dylan. "I'm here to give you the chance to give some love back to your fans."

"You're delusional, you know that?" Asked Azion. "If people wanted a meet and greet that badly, they would've asked for one."

"However, if you can promise that it isn't going to you, then you can count us in." Said Cassie.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go!" Dylan led us out of the room to room F209. He showed us in and we could see the commons filled with people.

"I can't believe that we're going to meet Sellon!"

"What a trip!"

"Oh man, I think I see Anubias!"

"Yeah, and there's Ben!"

"A-and Jack!" The crowd continued to talk amongst itself as we watched.

"Huh? What is this thing?" Asked Dan.

"It looks like a meet and greet." Said Marucho.

"So, are we supposed to shake hands and sign autographs?" Asked Trister.

"Don't you think that's the east you could do for your loyal legion of adoring fans?" Asked Dylan.

"And how much are you charging them, huh?" Asked Dan.

"Relax, it's all going to charity." Said Dylan.

"Yeah right, more like your wallet!" Said Dan. "I'm out of here."

"Dan, wait!" Said Marucho.

"It must be terribly hard for you, Dan, having to share the spotlight with others." Said Sellon. Dan looked at her. "But you shouldn't punish your fans for your own fragile ego." Dan looked away.

"Come on big time, go say hi to the few fans you have left." Taunted Ben.

"No one can be number one forever, Dan." Said Sellon. "Why don't you show the fans that you're at least a gracious sportsman."

"It'll be quick and easy, just follow me this way, okay." Said Dylan.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea if we say a quick hello to the kids, huh Dan?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah! Why not give them the thrill of a lifetime?" Asked Trister.

"Sorry guys, not today." Said Dan. He walked out of the room. "Drago, you know this is not an ego thing, right?"

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Said Drago. "I know we have to focus on getting my powers in check."

"I can't believe it, are you really turning your back on your fans, Kuso?" Asked Anubias. "These kids worship you and you're just going to slap them in the face like this Dan?" Dan growled. "I met a kid who said you were his hero today, but after seeing this I gotta say, he deserves way better."

"Mind your own business." Said Dan. He walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Exclaimed Anubias. "If you're such a big deal, then fight me!" Dan walked away. Anubias turned away, only to run into me. "What the?"

"Trust me, you're getting into something you shouldn't. Although, knowing you, I shouldn't be surprised."

"What do you know?" Asked Anubias.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I know who you are and your origins. I also know your end. Keep away from Dan, and you may be able to avoid it. Keep on him and try to take it, and you will die." I walked around him and followed Dan. "Oh yeah, and if you want to know about us in general, ask Azion or Tom. Heck, you could probably even ask Cassie, or maybe even someone who is close to your master."

abab

Dan stood on a balcony. "If we keep avoiding, he may try to trick us into battle." Said Drago.

"Yeah." Growled Dan.

"That would be dangerous with my powers being so unpredictable."

"Fine!" Said Dan. "Then we're going to take control of the battle arena and do this our way!"

"Yes!" Said Drago. "I'm with you 100%!"

"Sweet!" Said Dan.

"Are you really falling for Anubias's taunts?" Asked Shun.

"Sorry guys, but" started Marucho.

"We heard you talking crazy." Finished Trister.

"Seriously, it's too dangerous to battle with Zenthon and Leantris still lurking around this place." Said Shun.

"We need all hands on deck to battle him, in case he decides to return." Said Taylean.

"Don't worry." Said Dan. "If they ever show their faces again, we'll drop everything we're doing and throw down. For now, we gotta go." Dan walked away, leaving Shun and Marucho puzzled.

"That didn't go very well." Said Taylean.

"Nope." Agreed Shun. Their Bakumeters beeped. Marucho looked at it.

"Huh, I wonder why Azion is contacting us." Said Marucho. He accepted the call.

"We need to get to Arena G now!" Yelled Azion.

"What?" Asked Shun. "Why?"

"Dan is going to brawl!"

abab

Dan stepped up. "Okay Anubias, let's do this!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Kuso!" Replied Anubias.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ The ground glowed as the stands moved away. A wetland forest rose up.

"Perfect!" Said Dan. "Gate Card, Set!" A red glow spread out. "Yeah! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's kick it Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Anubias. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!" Anubias landed on the ground. "These guys may be cocky, but they've got mad skills. Be careful!" Horridian charged forward. "Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!"

"Drago! Watch Out!"

"Got it!" Horridian fired and Drago jumped out of the way.

"Nice, let's counter attack!"

"You read my mind!" Said Drago. He kicked Horridian.

"How nice." Said Anubias. "A challenge." Horridian rightened himself. "Horridian, let's give them more of the same!" Horridian used Deadly Nightmare again.

"Ha, Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Titanium Screen!" Drago created a barrier and blocked the attack.

"Well now, that's quite a shield." The attack stopped and the shield vanished. "Fine then! Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" Horridian fired his tri attack and Drago was blown back. "Maybe you should've stayed on the defensive, then again it wouldn't have mattered against that attack." Drago landed on his back. "Ready for more? Ability Activate! Mangler Claw!" Horridian glowed bizarrely, then his claws extended. He jumped at Drago, still on his back.

"Ability Activate!" Called Dan. "Dragon Strength!" Drago blasted three fireballs at Horridian, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall back. "How do you like that Anubias? We know how to rock the offensive too!"

"Horridian, get up!" Yelled Anubias. "Right now! We won't be taken out by such a simple attack!"

"You think it's that simple?" Asked Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago flew up then charged energy. Lightning raced across everything. "Aw snap! Not now! Fight it Drago!" Some stray lightning hit near Dan, then some hit Horridian.

"I must try and contain this!" Said Drago. Anubias stepped up as most of the rest of us watched from above.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Trister. "Drago just defused himself!"

"Weird." Agreed Marucho.

"Why would Drago pull back like that?" Wondered Sellon.

"They're not giving up, are they?" Wondered Noah. Drago landed on the ground.

"You okay buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, but that was close."

"Don't you dare hold back on my account!" Shouted Anubias. "Do you hear me? Ability Activate! Variant Commando!" Horridian fired three bursts at Drago, and they circled around him.

"What?" Asked Drago. "Wh-what's happening?" The bursts stopped moving and shocked him.

"Gate Card Open!" Yelled Dan. "Pyrus Enforcement!" A fire tornado formed around Drago and moved the bursts away. They dispersed. Horridian was forced back.

"Horridian!" Horridian landed hard on his back as Drago touched down.

"Okay Dan, I'm ready to rock!"

"Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Blazer!" Drago created bright red flames, then shot them at Horridian. The shockwave blew past Anubias.

"Horridian!" When the smoke cleared enough to see through, Horridian was on the ground. He then glowed, defeated. Anubias's gauge fell by 300 as Dan caught Drago. The audience began cheering.

"Yeah! They did it! Alright!" Yelled Noah.

"That was a pretty impressive win indeed." Said Marucho.

"But it still looked like Drago was struggling with his powers." Said Shun. Marucho looked at him.

"Huh?"

"He's right, you know." Said Azion. "Drago isn't in total control, yet. He's getting closer though." The group looked back at the brawl.

"Gate Card, Set!" Yelled Anubias. "Bakugan"

"Brawl!" Finished Dan.

"You got lucky!" Said Anubias.

"You keep telling yourself that, newbie." Retorted Dan.

"Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian roared as the battle ground became dark.

"What's this?" Asked Dan. Fog started rolling in and obscured his view.

"This fog is so thick, I can't see a thing." Said Drago. A howl could be heard as two glowing, red eyes appeared. Another set appeared. Then a third. "There you are." Said Drago. "What are you up to?" The three sets of eyes separated. Drago kept looking around at them as more howls could be heard. "Hold on, it's like he's got me surrounded, but how is that possible?" Three attacks came from all sides, hitting Drago.

"Drago!" Called Dan. Drago collapsed to one knee. "How could he be attacking from all sides when there's only one Horridian?"

"Haven't you heard of divide and conquer?" Asked Anubias.

"What the?" Asked Drago as the Horridians came into view. "He's split into three?"

"Whoa!" Said Dan.

"Splitting Horridian apart does cut his power into thirds, but on the upside, it makes the pack three times faster." The Horridians charged and slashed at Drago. "So Dan, are you going to fight me or run away?"

"Drago!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm good. Time to hit back!"

"Okay, I've got a plan! Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago flew up and energy began to crackle off of him.

"I can do this, just need to keep it together!" He said to himself.

"Drago!"

"Choke on this you pack of mutts!" Yelled Drago. Energy hit the Horridians.

"Atta boy Drago!" The energy hit the center of the Horridians, and a light flashed. When it disappeared, there was one Horridian again.

"Okay Kuso, I'm not too proud to admit that was impressive indeed. Gate Card, Open! Darkus Nebulous!" The gate card glowed, then a dark vortex came out. Drago was dragged down.

"What's happening?" He asked. "A little help would be good right now Dan!"

"Ability Activate!" Replied Dan. "Dragon Force Striker!" Energy began crackling on Drago again, and he fired a beam.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Tribal Crusher!" The two attacks met in the middle of the battle field, fighting for supremacy. "Let's see who caves."

"It won't be us!" Drago's attack pushed back Horridian's.

"I guess you're not going down peacefully."

"And that surprises you?"

"I guess not. Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" Horridian's attacks began overpowering Drago's.

"Can we Drago?"

"Just do it!"

"Ability Activate! Core Buster!" Yelled Dan. Drago began glowing. "Oh no!"

"Horridian, duck!" Horridian jumped out of the way of the beam, and Drago followed him. It hit a peak then broke apart into eight separate attacks. Then Drago aimed elsewhere and it split again. Dan watched on in fear as the attacks landed, causing explosions everywhere. A few hit the stands.

"Aw man!" Yelled Dan.

"This is bad!" Yelled Marucho.

"Drago's losing control again!" Agreed Shun.

"This is the latest warning." Said Tom. More attacks landed, destroying more of the terrain. A few landed close to the piece of the stands Noah was on and he toppled off. Horridian jumped and caught him. He jumped up again and placed Noah down on the stands.

"Uh, hey thanks!"

"We gotta put Drago out of commission!" Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" The attack hit Drago, stopping his attack and defeating him. He rolled to Dan, who lost 200 Gs off his gauge. Anubias caught Horridian. "That's one a piece, the next one decides the match." Anubias saw Dan looking down. "You're not thinking of quitting, are you?"

Dan looked at Anubias. "Yeah right! Not on your life!"

"Ha, well then?"

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!"

"Let's go Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Yelled Dan. "I have to get Drago through this without him losing control of his powers." He thought. "Ability Activate! Titanium Hummer!" Drago charged in, only for Horridian to jump out of the way.

"Hand to hand combat?" Asked Anubias. Drago turned around for another swipe, kicking Horridian on one of his heads. "You're holding back again, don't insult me like that Kuso!" Dan looked away from Anubias. Drago pressed the charge, placing blow after blow on Horridian. "Ability Activate! Mangler Claw!" Horridian glowed, then his claws extended. He slashed at Drago, who stopped glowing. "Get back here and fight you lousy coward! Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Dan. "Titanium Screen!"

"Go Horridian! Don't let these guys turtle again!" Horridian fired, Drago blocked. "That's it! Hit them again!"

"Drago! Watch out!" Horridian fired only for Drago to jump out of the way. Horridian took aim again, then fired. Drago barely dodged in the air. Horridian blasted again and Drago again dodged. A few more cycles continued.

"Aw man, look at that! Drago's running scared!"

"So much for being the best!"

"You stink Drago!" Noah looked down.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Anubias. "Why won't you fight me like a man, huh Kuso?" Dan looked down and away. "I'm asking you a question, answer me now!" Dan was silent. "You leave me no choice. Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" Dan looked up again.

"Run Drago!"

"What?" Asked Drago. Horridian fired, and Drago was caught off guard.

"Drago!" Drago was sent into air, only to glow, defeated.

"Pathetic, you call that a battle?" Asked Anubias. Dan's gauge fell to zero.

"That was embarrassing." Said Trister.

"Well, I guess the only way to control Drago's new powers was to hold back during battle." Said Marucho.

"It's not the only way, just the only way they know." Said Cassie. "Not that I know any other way, mind you."

abab

A short while later, Noah was looking at the screen showing Dan. "I, I stuck up for you." He growled a little. "And you totally punked out on me." Noah looked away, then ran the opposite direction. Dan watched it happen from above.

"I think you owe me an explanation." Said Anubias. Drago and Dan looked at him. "Even though we're rivals, I still have respect for you. And I had hoped you had the same for me. Clearly, I was wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have insulted me by battling with the skills of a total amature." Dan and Drago looked away. "If your heart's not in it, then maybe you should just quit." Anubias walked away as Dan and Drago looked at him. When he rounded a corner, he ran into me. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"Okay. I can give you an explanation, and I know you will understand it. He is affected by his other half." I walked away from him.

abab

 ** _Shun is getting suspicious, and has decided that he and Marucho need to check up on us. So, they followed us to the abandoned arena to get some answers. What they saw, however, gave more questions than answers. But even with that info, Sellon challenged Dan, and Dominix challenged me. Given the current problems, Shun decided to join in with Dan's battle and Cassie with mine. Things are going to get crazy, but we'll pull through!"_**


	4. Too Close

**The second one this weekend. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! I also have a question for you guys, and this one comes from left field, as they say. Have any of you played The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild? If so, where do you think it fits on the Zelda timeline? I have a few theories of my own and I want to hear yours.**

With every battle, we face more and more dangers. But when Dan is insulted by Anubias, he goes charging into battle. However, Drago's powers prove too much to handle, and he is forced to take the loss to keep the audience safe. His troubles are only beginning, however, because this problem isn't going to just go away.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Marucho and Shun stood in front of the door to Dan's house, waiting. Miyoko opened it. "Hi there, Mrs. Kuso, we were wondering if Dan and Atom were home." Said Marucho. She nodded.

"Sorry boys, they went out."

"I bet they headed over to Bakugan Interspace to 'practice'." Said Trister. Marucho nodded in agreement.

"Sounds about right." Shun nodded.

"Listen, I've been wondering, has Dan said anything about having nightmares? Last night he woke up screaming again!"

"Uh." Said Marucho.

"It's nothing to worry about." Said Shun. "He's just stressed about his next battle." Marucho nodded.

"Well then, could you do me a favor and uh, ask him to relax a little bit?"

"Sure thing." Said Marucho. He and Shun turned away.

"Oh yeah, and have you noticed anything strange with Atom recently?" They stopped walking.

"Not really." Said Marucho. "Besides the usual, that is."

"Well, he isn't waking up screaming at night, but more often than not he wakes up when Dan does."

"I wouldn't worry about that either." Said Shun. "After all, he is a Shifter."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Said Miyoko. "Just keep a close eye on him, okay?"

"Okay." Said Marucho. He and Shun turned and began walking away again.

"Goodness, my Dan sure is lucky that he has good friends like those two boys."

* * *

Dan was walking around Interspace a little. "Ready?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah, you bet. Today is the day, buddy. We're gonna figure this thing out!"

"Great!" Said Drago. He and Dan continued on their way.

"Let's go!" Dan began running, only to run past Marucho and Shun.

"Whoa!" Said Marucho. "There he goes! Look!"

"Hold on." Said Shun. He held Marucho back. The two watched Dan enter a closed section.

"Hm?" Asked Marucho. "Where's he going?"

"Well, Battle Arena J is down that way." Said Trister.

"Isn't that one closed for repairs?" Asked Taylean. Shun and Marucho nodded. They looked back to see me entering the arena.

"If you guys are coming, then come on." I said. I walked into the arena, and Shun and Marucho followed. Within, Drago was already out.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Strength!" Drago fired, destroying three chunks of rock in quick succession. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago charged up his attack, and destroyed most of the rocks around the entire area. "You firing on all cylinders?" Asked Dan.

"Not yet, keep going!"

"You got it! The only way you're going to learn to control your energy is if we give a 100% effort, 100% of the time!" I walked in. "Even if it's just practice!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. We're just warming up." Shun and Marucho watched from the stands.

"Oh man, if they're practicing in secret, then that must mean" started Shun.

"Looks like Drago's not in control of his power like Dan's been saying he is."

"And it also means Leo is under the same burden." Said Azion. Shun and Marucho turned quickly to him. "Did you really think Atom wouldn't have the same problems as Dan, considering their Bakugan?"

"Will you three please pipe down?" Asked Trister. "I'm trying to watch these guys mess stuff up!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"We've got to get a better handle on this!" Said Leo.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Force Striker!" Drago glowed and energy began to build up. He was groaning in exertion. "What's wrong pal?"

"Don't worry, I'm good!" Drago fired the attack and lightning raced around. He destroyed several chunks, then collapsed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive." Said Drago. "I'm just getting warmed up." He got back up.

"Perhaps you should let us take a few turns." Said Leo. "Ready?"

"Yep." I said. "Ability Activate! Mythril Bomb!" Leo created an orb and threw it at one of the chunks. It exploded, causing a chain reaction.

"Let's do this again!" Said Drago.

"All right, you can do it buddy! Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago glowed again as energy built up.

"I will control this energy!" The energy tried to surge through. "It will not control me!"

"Come on pal." Said Dan. Dark clouds began forming above.

"Leo, we're on backup duty!" I said.

"Just say the word!"

"Ability Activate! Mythril Armory!" Leo became encased in his armor as his sword and shield appeared. Energy began forming into an orb above Drago.

"Something, feels wrong!"

"Hold on!" Said Dan. "Don't lose it!" The light became blinding, and Zenthon appeared. He descended as Dan growled.

"Whoa!" said Marucho.

"It's Zenthon!" Agreed Shun. Zenthon landed.

"That means Leantris can't be far behind." Said Cassie. Shun and Marucho looked at her.

"How do you guys keep doing that?" Asked Marucho.

"Never mind that." Said Shun. "We have to help!"

"Got it!" Said Marucho. The four of them prepared.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They all said.

"Bakugan Stand!" Said Shun. "Go Ventus Taylean!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Marucho. "Come on Aquos Trister!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Trister.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Azion. "Time to fry him Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!"

"Bakugan Stand!" Said Cassie. "Blow him back Ventus Janthide!" The four Bakugan landed next to our two as the fours of them ran up. Dan looked at them in surprise.

"Shun? Marucho? Azion? Cassie? What're you doing here?"

"This isn't the time for explanations, Dan." Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Gun Red - Slash Sword!" Taylean created six daggers and threw them. They bounced off.

"Seriously?" Asked Taylean.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Aquos Mine!" Trister blasted into the air and rained down attacks.

"Let's make it rain!" They all bounced off. "For reals dude?"

"He's completely deflecting all of our attacks!" said Marucho.

"Drago, let's shut him down!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Strength!" The three fireballs hit, but did nothing except raise a smoke cloud. "That'll do it!" Then the smoke cleared, Zenthon's shield was holding. "No stinkin' way!" Yelled Dan. Zenthon roared.

"Who are you?" Asked Drago. "What do you want?"

"Our turn!" Said Pyreon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Pyreon fired his attack at Zenthon, only for nothing to happen.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Storm Warning!" Lightning rained down, only to be deflected at Janthide by Zenthon's shield.

"This is risky, but here we go!" I said. "Mithrillium Charge!" Energy charged up and was released in a blue beam by Leo. It hit Zenthon and blasted into the sky. Dark clouds began to form. "One attack and he comes?" Leantris landed.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean sent a strong force at Zenthon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho "Abyss Cyclone!" Trister created a water tornado above him and sent it at Zenthon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Blazer!" Fired began filling Drago's mouth, and he blasted a bright red fireball.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Infernal Blast!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Fairy Light!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Bomb!" All six of the attacks charged at the Mechtogan.

"Everybody, get down!" Yelled Azion a moment too late. The Mechtogan opened up and blasted everywhere. The beams hit the attacks them blasted out everywhere else. They roared, took off and vanished.

"Not again." Said Dan. He went down onto his knees.

"Is there something that you want to tell us, Dan?" Asked Shun. Dan looked away. "And how about you, Atom?"

"I don't think I need to explain this one." I said. "Also, you guys need to hear Dan's story, not mine." The trio went up to the stands for Dan to tell them everything that had happened. "Do I need to explain anything to you guys?"

"Nope, we both know what happened and why." Said Azion.

"If it's something more important that what it seems to be, then you would've told us already." Said Cassie. Dan finished explaining.

"So then, Zenthon was created from one of Drago's energy outbursts?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah but, but don't sweat it, okay! If he came from Drago, then it only makes sense that Drago can beat him!"

"You should've told us about this earlier!" Scolded Shun.

"Why? This is mine and Drago's problem, and we were handling it just fine."

"You could've fooled me, Dan."

"What was that?" Dan got up. "If you got a problem with me, then just say it!"

"Whoa whoa guys, come on!" Said Marucho. "Take it easy!" Dan and Shun glared at each other, then Dan looked away.

"Just stay out of this, Shun." He ran away.

"Dan, wait!" Called Marucho. He turned to Shun. "We should go after him, shouldn't we?" Shun said nothing as we came up.

"Dan ran off?" Asked Azion. "I figured as much. Just leave him be for now, but be ready to back him up soon."

* * *

Sellon and her team walked into a room. "Yeah, that was awesome!" Said Chris.

"Chris is right, your battling prowess was most impressive, Madam Sellon." Said Soon.

"Yeah, totally impressive, it's like her moves were so, um, what's word I'm looking for, um"

"Graceful, I do believe that the word you are looking for is graceful."

"No, that's not it. What I'm trying to say is that her moves are so total, total awesome sauce! Yeah, that's it!"

"Why so quiet Kid?" Asked Dylan. Sellon looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"What if I told you I could make your wildest dreams come true?"

"Then, I suppose, I suppose I would say prove it by bringing me a battle against the brawlers." Chris and Soon laughed.

"Hm, is that all?" Asked Dylan.

"Perhaps you could give me a brawl with the shifters." Said Dominix. "Sorry to bust in, but I saw this deviant coming in here and wondered what he wanted."

"I can set up both." Said Dylan.

* * *

Dan was shifting around in his bed, locked in a dream. Within, he was faced by Mag Mel. "Why won't you listen, boy? You must battle more." Dan tried to run away but was grabbed. "Battle more to give me the power I need!" Dan jolted up quickly. In another room, I got up just as quickly, not wanting to see him.

* * *

Shun was sitting on a rock, pondering. He looked up at the moon. "Talk to me." Said Taylean.

"All of this secrecy will tear us all apart."

"That's true, but how do you stop a runaway train that's already left the station?"

"I'm not sure, and that's the problem."

"Save as many as you can." Said Cassie as she walked up behind him. Shun turned to her. "I know I'm probably not the best to talk to about matters like this, but I know my family. Atom wouldn't want us to focus on him and his problems, he would want us to keep as many safe as possible."

* * *

The next day, the screens were showing battles between Dan and Sellon and me against Dominix. The crowd around the screens began to cheer as they saw it. Marucho and Shun were mortified. "Is that for real?" Asked Shun.

"If it is, then it's news to me." Said Marucho. "Wasn't on the schedule yesterday." Dylan walked up.

"Looks like this'll be a doozy, eh?"

"I should've known you were responsible!" Said Marucho.

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure!"

"Most annoying character in the history of Bakugan." Said Azion.

"I'll choose to ignore what you said." Said Dylan. "Just look at them all, they're just dying to see this matchup!"

"No!" Said Marucho.

"I'm ready to roll." Said Dan.

"But Dan!" Said Marucho.

"Woo hoo, that's the spirit." Said Dylan.

"This isn't going to end well." I said.

"What about what happened earlier?" Asked Marucho. "You can't risk it! Not again!"

"I told you, Drago and I are going to handle this!" Said Dan.

"Dan, if it wasn't for the fact that this needs to happen, I wouldn't accept it." I said.

"But what if" started Marucho.

"But nothing!" Interrupted Dan. "I'm Dan Kuso of the Battle Brawlers! You can't really expect me to back away from a challenge now, can you? Right Drago?"

"Indeed."

"Hold on!" Said Shun. "Let me join you, okay?"

"I guess so." Said Dan, reluctantly.

"If we tag team this match, it will lessen the strain on Drago." Dan nodded.

"Okay."

"Whoa, hear that? Dan's afraid to take you on alone!" Said Dylan. Dan turned quickly to see Team Sellon. Sellon set down her drink and looked at him.

"Well then, to spare him any embarrassment, I will take Chris as my partner." Chris shot up quickly.

"Right on!" She hugged Sellon's arm. "Thank you so much, I won't let you down I promise!"

"Well okay then kids, let's get to brawling." Said Dylan.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Dominix, walking around a corner. "I'm ready for whatever you bring, Atom."

"I'm going with him!" Said Cassie. She looked at Tom and Azion. "No arguments."

"Then I will bring in Cellos." Said Dominix. As if on cue, she waked up behind me.

"You called me?"

"Let's just get this over with." I said. Before long, we were directed to our own arenas.

 _Well battle fans, we're in for a humdinger of a match today! With Dan and Shun of the Battle Brawlers facing off against Sellon and Chris from Team Sellon! I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see how this unfolds!_

"Please guys, be careful." Marucho said to himself with concern.

"I am confident you will prevail, Miss Sellon." Said Soon.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ The arena glowed and the stands moved away. _Today's battle arena will be the steep walls of Rocky Canyon, which is sure to take the brawling action to dizzy new heights! And as this is a tag team match, tag team rules will apply, which means that in order for a team to claim a victory, they must defeat both of their opponents._ The crowd cheered.

"Well, let's see if it's all I've dreamed of." Said Sellon. "Gate Card Set!" It glowed green. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Spyron!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Taylean!"

"Let's see if you ladies have the skills to back up your talk."

"Ha, Bakugan Brawl!" Said Chris. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Vertexx!"

"Here we go." Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's show them what we can do Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

"Go get em tiger!" Said Chris. Vertexx charged.

"Bring it!" Said Dan.

"My turn!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate!"

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "Gun Red - Slash Sword!" Taylean created six daggers that he then threw at Vertexx, stopping him.

* * *

 _Battle Field, Open!_ The Canyon appeared. _Here were are in the Rocky Canyon, let's hope our teams don't get dizzy!_

"Gate Card Set!" Said Dominix. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Sprezor!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Cassie. "Bakugan Stand! Blow them away Ventus Janthide!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Cellos. "Bakugan Stand! Arise Ventus Biagron!"

"Biagron?" I asked. I then remembered Dominix using him. "Wait, doesn't that mean that"

"Yes Atom, we are _technically_ a team." Said Dominix. "However, we are still free brawlers. Ability Activate! Darkus Cloak!"

"Not on my watch!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Light them up Haos Mythril Leonidas!" Leo rose and surveyed the surrounding area.

"I got nothing here, Atom. Give me something to work with!" He was then struck from behind.

"This isn't how it's going to start!" I said. "Ability Activate! Mythril Shield!" Leo's shield grew from his arm and he swiped backward to hit Sprezor. His cloak vanished.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cellos. "Blow Down!" Biagron began her attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Wind Shield!" Janthide blocked Biagron.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!" Taylean's wrists glowed and blades came out of them. He slashed Vertexx, defeating him. The crowd began cheering.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?"

"Shun is the man!"

"What?" Asked Chris.

"Interesting." Said Sellon. Taylean landed. "Let's counter their might with finesse. Ability, Activate! Revive Canapés!" Spyron moved his hands and created an urn between them. It glowed, then Vertexx glowed. He returned to the battle.

"That's a nifty trick!" Said Dan.

"She resurrected him!" Agreed Shun.

"Oh yeah!"

"Sellon Rocks!"

"Awesome!" Said Chris. "Wow, thanks so much Miss Sellon! I've got a lot more fight left in me! Ability Activate! Buzz Sunrock!" Vertexx rose up several rocks and fired them.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Dominix. "Dark Buster!" Sprezor went after Janthide.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cellos. "Whirlwind Blade!" Biagron also went after Janthide.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Cassie. "Sky Twister!" Janthide created a tornado and blocked both attacks. "Now's your chance!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Blade!" Leo got his blade and sliced at Sprezor, defeating him.

"Why do we always fall for that?" Asked Dominix as his gauge fell.

"No problem for me." Said Cellos. "Ability Activate! Vacuum Breeze!" A strong wind kicked up and lifted up chunks from the ground. They hurtled at Janthide, and defeated her.

"Janthide!"

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Spray!" Drago fired at Vertexx, who raised up stones to block it.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that." Taunted Chris. She then opened her eye to see Drago coming down to Vertexx. Drago kicked him, sending him flying backwards.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Blazer!" Drago fired.

"Watch out!" Yelled Chris. The fireball hit Vertexx, but when the dust settled he was fine.

"No way!" Said Dan.

"Ability Port Guardner!" Said Chris. She slumped over. "Man." Dan watched her. "Now I'm really mad!" Her face turned into a scowl.

"Huh, it seems you've tapped into Chris's inner anger." Said Sellon.

"Inner anger?" Asked Shun.

"Listen Sellon, if you think that's gonna scare us you're wrong!"

"Hm."

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Chris. "Blazing Magnitude!" Vertexx blasted at Drago several times in a row. One of them hit near Taylean, melting the rock next to him.

"That's one angry little girl, she isn't fooling around guys."

"Neither are we." Said Dan. "Maybe it's time we show then Drago's full power! Ready buddy?"

"Hold on Dan, not yet!" Shouted Shun.

"Why shouldn't I, huh? Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago began glowing. "That doesn't look good."

"Having trouble holding on." Said Drago.

"Could Drago be struggling to control his power?" Asked Sellon. Dark clouds began to form above.

"Hold on!" Said Shun. "Taylean, Ability Activate! Kazami Style - Fire Illusion!" Taylean hit his fists together and a thin barrier appeared in front of Drago. His energy began going into it. Then Taylean used the barrier to blast it at Vertexx, defeating him. The dark clouds vanished. The crowd started cheering.

"That was a close one Shun, thanks for jumping in. You okay Drago?"

"Yes, Taylean siphoned off my energy and helped me pull it back. Thank you."

"No problem." Said Taylean.

"Perhaps Taylean is even more impressive than Drago." Said Sellon.

"Man, I lost again." Said Chris.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Spear!"

"I won't lose that easily!" Said Cellos. "Ability Activate! Wind Deflector!" Leo's spear was stopped, then Biagron grabbed it. "Time to take your attack and make it our own! Ability Activate! Return!" Biagron threw the spear back at Leo.

"Ability Activate! Mythril Armory!" Leo got his armor as small portions of energy leaked out.

"Atom, it's starting!" He said. Dark clouds began to form.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cellos. "Siphoner!" Biagron grabbed onto Leo and began to absorb his energy. "This should net us the win!" As Leo's energy was siphoned the clouds vanished.

"She must not know how close that was." I thought. "I need to tone it down just a bit." I looked back at the battle.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cellos. "Tornado Alley!" Biagron whipped up a large tornado and aimed it at Leo.

"Finally, our turn!" I said. "Ability Activate! Mythril Reflection!" Leo created a very reflective barrier and put it in front of him. The tornado hit it, then he redirected it back at Biagron. She was defeated.

"Ugh!" Said Cellos.

 _The battle goes to The Shifters!_ The crowd roared.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Wind - Dust Slash!" Taylean's wrists glowed.

"Gate Card Open!" Said Sellon. "Evil Clear!" The attacks that Drago and Taylean were readying fizzled.

"What?" Asked Taylean. "She nullified the ability!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Ancient Levity!" Spyron created a massive, dark orb and launched it at Drago and Taylean. It loomed ever closer.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Root Core - Battle Bastion!" Taylean created a green dome around himself and Drago and the orb descended onto it. The crowd cheered. When the dust cleared, Drago and Taylean were on the ground.

"I've had it." Said Dan. "Let's finish this! You know what I'm saying Drago?"

"Absolutely, no more holding back, let's go!"

"No Dan, wait!" Yelled Shun.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Force Striker!" Drago began glowing.

"I am going to control this energy, so help me!"

"Yeah buddy, do it!" Yelled Dan. The glow disappeared. "No way, he actually did it!" Said Dan. Drago blasted a beam and energy crackled along his wings. Dan gasped. "That's not going to be enough to take down Spyron!" Sellon smirked, then Spyron was hit, defeating him.

"Whoa!" Said Dan.

"What?" Asked Shun at the same time.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, the Brawlers take the win!_ The crowd cheered as Shun noticed Sellon smirking. He hit a realization as Chris turned to her.

"I'm really sorry I let you down, Miss Sellon." Sellon turned to her, then back.

"I would like to thank my fans for their kind support during the battle." She said as she took a bow. The crowd erupted.

"We love you Sellon!"

"Yeah, better than Dan!"

"Perhaps Miss Sellon did score the victory." Said Soon.

"Well, well, well, seems like the tide is turning against the brawlers." Said Dylan. Drago went down to one knee.

"Drago." Said Dan. He tightened his fist.

* * *

Razenoid and the Fallen Knight were glowing. Mag Mel laughed. "At last, the energy I need has started to flow. Awake, my dark servants." His eyes glowed. "Awake!" Nothing appeared to happen.

"Perhaps we need to work together on this." Said Rak Taal.

"Perhaps." Agreed Mag Mel. Energy began to flow from each of them, then cocoons all over the place began to move and shift. Mag Mel laughed.

* * *

Sellon was reading a book when Shun came up to her. She looked at him. "I'll just get right to the point." Said Shun. "Why did you throw the match?"

"It's obvious that Dan is struggling. Some kind of internal issues. It shows in his performance." She got up. "So I took the opportunity to win the audience over instead. I could use a graceful battler like you. Think it over Shun." She walked away.

"Never." Said Shun after she left.

* * *

 _Ever since Shun and Marucho learned about our connection to the Mechtogan, Shun thinks we should take a break from brawling. Marucho thinks it's a good idea, as do I, but the question is how we break it to Dan. And then, as if the universe itself was against us, more battlers showed up using very powerful Bakugan. That's when things started going really bad as Shun and Marucho had to take care of this problem. Some things are going to change soon._


	5. Chaos Reigns

**A few more to go this weekend, and I'm excited about them. I really do think I've hit a turning point with my writing and am able to integrate the shifters better. I still would like to know what others think of it, both good and bad. But I guess some people just want me to keep writing it. With that out of the way, I believe it's time for you to enjoy!**

With craziness at every turn for us, we've faced some very difficult odds. Leave it to Sellon and Dominix to poke the bee hive. They challenged Dan and me respectively, and then our teammates decided to jump in to help. It was a good idea, but even it nearly failed. We've gotta stop this and get control over it.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Birds were circling overhead as Shun and Marucho confronted Dan. "Dan, you need to take a break from battling."

"Are you nuts?" Asked Dan. "Why would I ever give up battling?"

"Come on." Said Shun. "Do I really have to explain the danger that Drago's unharnessed powers pose to everyone? It's irresponsible to continue."

"I know exactly what's at stake here!" Said Dan. "Why do you think we've been practicing so much? Huh?"

"I know that, Dan. It's just"

"Spit it out Shun!" Said Dan. "You don't trust us, that's totally it, isn't it?" Shun growled and looked away. "Answer me!"

"You're right." Said Shun. "I don't trust you."

"What Shun's trying to say" started Marucho.

"Don't even try to cover for him Marucho. Shun was clear."

"It's not personal." Said Shun. Dan grabbed his collar.

"How could it not be?"

"Dan! Let go!" Said Marucho worriedly.

"Back off Marucho!" Said Dan. "Oh, now I get it. Man, you agree with Shun here, don't you?"

"I'm sorry Dan, but he does have a really good point, and even Atom agreed that the two of you should take a break!" Dan let go of Shun.

"Fine then!" He walked away.

"Dan! Wait!" Called Marucho. Shun turned away. "Stop Shun!" The two friends continued to walk away from each other. Tom walked up from down below.

"It didn't go over very well I see."

"That's an understatement." Marucho walked over to the bench. "Oh man, this is really bad. I've never seen Dan so hurt and angry."

"What did you expect, huh?" Asked Trister. "You and Shun are his best friends and teammates, and you totally turned your backs on him!"

"Don't say things like that!" Said Marucho. "You know it's not true."

"Well that's what he thinks."

"Shun wasn't trying to be mean, he was right to ask Dan to take a break. There have been way too many close calls with Drago nearly losing control of his power."

"Let's not forget Atom." Said Tom. "He's been having the same troubles."

"Your right." Said Marucho. "They both need to take a break. We have to think of the safety of the audience above all else."

"So how come you guys didn't explain that part to Dan then?" Asked Trister.

"Believe me, we tried." Said Marucho. "But you know yourself what a passionate battler Dan is. He eats, sleeps and breaths Bakugan brawling. But unfortunately, that sometimes causes him to lose his perspective. So asking Dan not to battle is like asking a fish not to swim, it's against his nature."

"Then how come you asked him to be so untrue to himself?" Asked Trister. "There has to be a better way."

"If there is Trister, I wish I knew but I don't!" Marucho looked down. "This stinks! What're we going to do?"

"Well, what if we ask Tom?" Asked Trister. He looked to where Tom was. "Where the heck did he go? He was right here!"

* * *

Two boys were walking down an alley after a major defeat. "I can't believe we lost again."

"Man, I wonder what it's like to win in a battle." Up ahead, a triangle appeared. Three orbs could be seen.

"Huh? What're these?" Three Bakugan fell. One of them picked up one of them, and it glowed a deep purple.

"With these gifts, I want you to battle. Bring me the power!" Their faces changed a bit, turning into a malicious smile.

* * *

Shun was walking through the forest of Interspace. "Now what?" He wondered. He thought back to what Dan said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," said Taylean, "you were right. Why don't you try talking to Dan again? Maybe he's cooled down."

"Well, maybe. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Great." A breeze kicked up. Sellon walked in front of Shun.

"What do you want, Sellon?"

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"You're wasting your time."

"You look troubled. Did you have another fight with your friend Dan?" Shun growled. "Hm, it's hard to be at odds with such a close friend." The two walked to a nearby pond. "But Dan is the one who chose to run away. Perhaps you should consider giving him the space he's looking for." Shun looked at her. "Let go of the guilt you're feeling immediately."

"I wish I could."

"It is a different kind of help that Dan needs right now. The best thing you can do is walk away. Force him to work through his troubles on his own. It may sound cruel and unkind, but I promise it isn't. It's tough love!" Shun just looked at her. "One day, Dan will thank you for giving him this wonderful gift. Trust me." Sellon walked away.

"Tough Love." Thought Shun. "What about being there for him?"

* * *

The screens were showing a new image. "Listen up suckas! We're the Tri-Twisters!"

"Yeah, and we're about to turn Bakugan Interspace upside down!"

"We're going to totally change how battling is done in here!" Dylan watched the screen. "And to show you what we're talking about, we're going to start by taking on the tired, old champs! The Battle Brawlers!"

"I don't know who these kids are, but I really like their style." Chuckled Dylan.

* * *

Shun and Marucho sat down at a nearby table. "Hm, the Tri-Twisters." Said Marucho. "I don't think I've ever really heard of these guys before."

"I don't understand why they call themselves the Tri-Twisters when there's only two of them." Said Trister.

"Maybe they just really stink at math." Joked Marucho. "Or maybe they just thought it sounded like a cool name like, I don't know, Trister!"

"That's totally different! Trister is a cool name!" Marucho sighed.

"Do you know if Dan knows anything about these guys?" Asked Taylean.

"I don't know." Said Marucho. "Maybe we should give him a quick call to find out."

"No way." Said Shun.

"Why not Shun?"

"You and I can handle this by ourselves."

"But won't Dan be upset?"

"What Dan needs to focus on most is getting control of Drago's powers. A battle against these silly kids will only distract him."

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"We have to keep the Brawler's reputation intact, so he'll have something to come back to."

"You're right, you and I, we can do this! For our team, let's go!"

* * *

Drago was glowing, working on controlling his powers. He took aim at one of the rocks. "Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago fired at the rock, breaking it in half. "Aw snap, there wasn't enough power that time." Drago landed next to him.

"Sorry Dan, my head wasn't in that one. I'm still distracted by the argument earlier."

"I know, I hear ya buddy." Said Dan. "It's got me pretty worked up too. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Shun might've had a really good point back there. This stinks!" He started heading for a room, unknowingly being followed. "Between these new battlers and Zenthon, I'm worried that we're letting our team down by sitting these battles out. And I really hate that! We need to fix this" Dan punched his palm "so we can help out our team and get right back into the action."

"Well well, the cheese stands alone." Said Anubias. Dan looked at him.

"What do you want Anubias?"

"Who would've thought the mighty Dan Kuso sitting here like a sad, little, lost puppy. What's wrong pumpkin?"

"You're really pushing my buttons!" Said Dan.

"Don't worry about it Dan, everybody goes through periods of fear, doubt, the important thing is to push through it. Otherwise, if you focus on it too much, you'll be stuck in neutral forever."

"He's just trying to get inside my head." Thought Dan. Anubias walked to the door. "Hey, where ya going?"

"Oh, didn't you hear Dan? There's something interesting going on in Arena A."

"What do you mean?" Anubias pointed at the screen and it turned on. Dan looked at it.

 _Welcome back Battle Fans! We're about to watch Battle Brawlers Shun and Marucho take on the new and mighty smack talkers Sion and Lucas, also known as the Tri-Twisters!_ The crowd erupted as Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it." Said Anubias as he walked out of the room. When he turned the corner, I walked in.

"Dan, this isn't what it looks like with them."

* * *

"That's odd, I don't see Dan Kuso anywhere." Said Soon.

"Aw, I was hoping to see these two take him down." Said Chris.

"Oh well." Said Sellon. Anubias and his team watched from the other side. Anubias looked at Dan, standing next to the door. Then he looked back to the battle and smirked.

 _Bakugan Field Open! Given the heated words thrown down by today's challengers, we thought it appropriate that the battle environment be under the scorching sun!_

"Battle Brawlers, let's start with some one on one action!" Said Sion.

"That is, if you have the guts for it!" Said Lucas.

"Bring it tough guy!" Said Trister. Shun walked forward. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Trister, I'm going to go first." Said Shun.

"Gate Card Set!" Said Sion. It expanded in a yellow glow. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Cyclone Percival!" The crowd cheered.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Ventus Taylean!"

"I'm ready to throw down all the way!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Sion. "Ease Fly!" The Percival fired a beam.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Heavy Weight - Metal Blast!" Taylean glowed and held his hand out. The beam came to it, then was stopped.

"Ability Activate! Room Bole!" Percival fired two beams and they combined. Taylean sliced through it.

"So far, you're nothing but a lot of talk." Said Taylean. Sion looked at Lucas and they nodded.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Lucas. Sion smiled. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Cyclone Percival!"

"He lied." Said Sellon. Anubias growled.

"Weasel." Taylean was now facing two Bakugan, alone.

"What the heck happened to one on one?" Asked Trister.

"I guess that's our cue!" Said Marucho.

"Gate Card Open!" Said Sion. "Field Lock!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Marucho. He threw Trister, only for him to bounce back.

"Ow! Hey!"

"What just happened?" Asked Marucho.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Asked Sion. "I locked the field so no one else can enter it now."

"That was dirty!" Complained Trister. "You punk!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!" Taylean glowed as his claws extended.

"I'll take you both down myself!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Sion and Lucas, doing the same action.

"Ease Fly!" Said Lucas.

"Room Bole!" Said Sion. The attacks went at Taylean, who blocked them.

"Nice one!" Said Shun. The crowd roared.

Taylean jumped up and has the Percivals coming at him. "Let's dance Taylean." Said Sion. He snapped his fingers and Taylean was struck from above. He fell down quickly.

"Taylean!" Yelled Dan.

"Why did he fall like that?" Asked Drago. I walked into the area.

"He fell because they're playing dirty. Keep a close eye." Taylean stood up.

"What happened Taylean?" Asked Shun.

"I don't know, it felt like something hit me!" Sion snapped again and Taylean was hit from his right. He flew into a cliff. "That one hurt."

"What're you doing Sion?" Asked Shun.

"It's a secret buddy!" The Percivals landed in front of Taylean. "Ability Activate! Back Blunis!" The Haos Percival charged up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lucas. "Fire Detonation!" The Pyrus Percival readied a plume of fire.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Root Core - Battle Bastion!" Taylean created a shield.

"That's useless!" Said Sion. "Ability Activate! Zoom Blade!" There was a flash of purple and a large, purple orb hit Taylean.

"What the?" Asked Shun. Taylean's shield vanished. The two Percivals launched their attacks. Taylean jumped out of the way only for the attacks to follow him.

"They're really trying my patience." Taylean was hit and Shun lost 300 off his gauge. The crowd began cheering as Dan looked down.

"Come on." He said.

"Did you notice anything?" I asked.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Shun.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said All four combatants. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Go Ventus Taylean!"

"Time to send these brats to their room."

"Rise Pyrus Percival!"

"Come on Aquos Trister!"

"Just try to keep us out now!"

"Rise Haos Cyclone Percival!"

"Alright Marucho, let's hit these clowns real hard!"

"I hear what you're saying Trister, but we need to figure out what that invisible attack was earlier, just to be safe!"

"Taylean, be careful." Said Shun.

"Don't worry, they just got lucky last time." The two Percivals went into action. Taylean jumped after the Haos one while Trister stood his ground against the Pyrus one.

"Consecutive Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Cyclone!" they Pyrus Percival was swamped by water. "Fierce Steam!"

"Oh yeah!" Taylean fired at the Pyrus one again.

"Ability Activate!" Said Lucas. "Fake Shield!" The attack hit, only to be blocked by a shield. The Percival rolled, seemingly defeated.

"Now that's what I call a thrashing man!"

"Nice one Trister, now let's help Shun out!"

"You got it!" Trister turned his back.

"Say good bye Suckah!" Said Lucas. The Pyrus Percival stood again and jumped at Trister.

"Trister no!" He hit the cliff face first.

"Oh, my spleen." Marucho fell backwards from the impact.

"Marucho!" Yelled Dan.

"A trick attack followed by a fake attack is a sound strategy." Said Soon.

"But not very elegant." Said Sellon.

"What a total cheap shot." Said Anubias. Taylean went into kick the Haos Percival as it went in to kick him. Sion snapped his fingers again and Taylean was hit. He fell, but landed on his feet. "Ability Activate!" Sion's Bakumeter glowed purple. "Zaltoris!" Purple lightning came down.

"Watch out!" Taylean tried to shield Trister from the lightning, but was hit himself along with Trister.

"Hold on Trister!"

"Everything feels numb."

"Why did they battle without us?" Asked Dan.

"Because they didn't want you to worry, or be distracted." I said. He thought back to what they said before. He pulled himself back.

"Taylean! Trister!" Yelled Marucho. "Hey, what's going on Shun? It's like they were attacked by an invisible enemy!"

"That's it!" Said Shun. "Gate Card, Open! Enemy Resetter!" The card glowed and revealed a third Percival, a Darkus one.

"So, I guess there is a third member of the tribe!" Said Trister.

"Took you long enough!" Said Sion. "The Ability Zaltoris can be used by any Percival Bakugan. It allows us to make any other Percival invisible, which then of course allows us to launch a phantom attack. Just like I did with Darkus Cyclone Percival last round! Thanks for being dumb enough to fall right into my trap, Brawlers." He snapped his fingers again.

"You can't" started Shun.

"Can't what?" Asked Sion. "We told you, we're playing by our rules now! You better wise up real quick! Ability Activate! Depth Tride!" The three Percivals fired into the air. A large orb of energy formed. It exploded and rained down on Trister and Taylean. Dan growled.

"I can't take much more of this sitting around stuff." He thought.

"Dan, shouldn't we jump in?" Asked Drago.

"That's the last thing you should do." I said.

"Even if it was Azion and Tom out there, we would jump in." Said Leo. "Our powers are too unpredictable."

"This is how the Tri-Twisters roll!" Said Sion. "Do ya hear me Brawlers?"

"Get used to it." Said Lucas.

"Unacceptable!" Said Sellon. She jumped down and walked in between Shun and Marucho. The crowd cheered her name. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Krowll! Your strategies are dishonest. And your tactics cowardly."

"Huh?" Asked Sion. "Say what?"

"You have no honor, and you do not deserve to battle here!"

"Ha, maybe it's time we teach you about the Tri-Twister rules too! Ability Activate! Depth Tride!" The Percivals fired again.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Battle Sign!" The beams vanished.

"Aw man!" Said Sion.

"Depth Tride just disappeared?" Asked Lucas. The Percivals were blown backwards.

"Battle Sign is a sacred wave that negates all other abilities." The Percivals hit the cliff, then Horridian landed in front of them. He roared.

"Huh?" Asked Sion and Lucas. "What is that?"

"Hey!" Yelled Anubias. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and setting down new rules? It just doesn't work that way, friends." Sion and Lucas gasped. "I think it's time you two clowns were taught a real lesson!"

"Hey! Hold on a second!" Yelled Lucas.

"You can't just interrupt us like this!" Yelled Sion.

"According to my rules I can." Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" Horridian fired at all three Bakugan, defeating them. The crowd began cheering their names.

 _This Battle will be ruled No Contest! I repeat, this battle with be ruled No Contest!_

"No contest?" Asked Dylan. "I'd say more like no holds barred! That was pretty intense battle action!" Dan thought back to what Anubias said.

"I can't let him get inside my head." He thought.

"If we don't figure this out soon," said Drago, "then we're in real trouble! That's for sure." Dan hit the wall.

"I know!"

* * *

"Despite their loss, that battle was a most impressive debut of for our Chaos Bakugan and their battlers." Said Mag Mel. "It won't be long before we have all of the dark energy that we require to become the supreme rulers. And then, all will fall at our feet!"

"It won't be long, but it'll still feel like an eternity." Said Rak Taal. "But we've waited this long. Another few days won't hurt."

* * *

 _Dan wants to keep on battling, but knows that Shun and Marucho are right. He needs to keep the audience safe. But with his dwindling fan base, and the shifting popularity to Team Anubias and Team Sellon, he feels like he's in a no-win situation. He doesn't realize what his powers could do if he loses complete control, and that is what tips the balance. But when even me and Leo face the same problem, it's time to leave to keep everyone, everywhere safe._


	6. Final Warning

**With things heating up, it's only a matter of time before things take a turn for the worst. I think it's time to take it to the next level. Enjoy!**

With Dan's inability to brawl normally, he's losing fans. However, even he knows what he needs to do. Unfortunately, it's going to take something big to make him understand why he needs to do it. And that big thing is looming closer. At this rate, everything could collapse at any moment.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Dan was in a dark, purple space, surrounded with nothing but strange strings. "I'm here again?" He felt a strong breeze. Several strings came together and he could hear a laugh as purple figure formed. It then showed Mag Mel.

"Dan Kuso." Dan gasped.

"You again! What do you want?"

Mag Mel's eyes glowed. "Haven't you been paying attention boy?"

"Stop talking in circles! I'm sick of you hijacking my dreams dude!" Dan tried to lunge forward, but his arm was stuck. Looking at it, it was wrapped in the strange strings. Then his legs got wrapped. "Let go of me! Right now!"

"We two are one, Dan Kuso."

"What's that mean?"

"We share a bond you can scarcely comprehend. Go forth. Battle for the energy to feed me before I unleash Razenoid upon you!" Dan woke up, sitting on a bench. He wiped his forehead.

"So, Mag Mel is his name." Said Drago. Dan looked at him.

"How do you know? Did I talk in my sleep again?"

"No, I was in a kind of dream state, and I think I might've had the same nightmare that you did."

"Man, Drago, this is getting weirder by the day. I feel like we're losing control." Marucho and Shun walked up.

"I'm glad we found you." Said Marucho. "We've been really worried after you took off after your argument with Shun. We need to work things out Dan."

"What's to work out?" Asked Dan. "You guys don't want me to battle and I think you're out of your minds. End of story."

"You're not the only one on this team Dan!" Said Trister. "Quit being so stubborn and listen to these guys!"

"Watch it." Said Drago.

"Fine." Dan eventually said. "If you've got something to say then just say it."

"Well," started Marucho, "we're concerned about the current battle tournament in Bakugan Interspace."

"You guys might still be number one in the rankings, but it's obvious that something is bugging you and you're starting to slip." Said Trister. "We can see it and even worse the audience can see it!"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"We're not trying to gang up on you, honestly!" Said Marucho. "We're just concerned about what could happen if you're not on your game."

"I've told you a hundred times we're fine, now quit wasting our time, okay!" Dan got up.

"That's right." Said Drago.

"If everything is rainbows, then how come every time Drago loses it, Zenthon shows up and starts blowing things to smithereens!"

"Enough Trister!" Said Marucho.

"Why? Someone has to say it!"

"Come on Dan, we're your friends no matter what, but that doesn't mean you can ignore what we're telling you!" Marucho got up. "Part of being a good leader is knowing when to listen!"

"Unbelievable!" Yelled Dan. "Now you're going to lecture me about being a leader? Are you kidding me? I'm out of here." He started walking away.

"Hey wait! Hold on!" Said Marucho. He grabbed Dan's arm. Dan pulled his arm free, knocking Marucho back.

"Don't touch me!"

"Marucho!" Called Trister. Shun glared at Dan.

"Just, back off." Said Dan. "I'm asking you nicely." He began walking away again, only for Shun to get in the way. "What?"

"Secrets are like, they're just like poison Dan. Remember that." Dan looked in surprise, then thought back to Mag Mel. He walked past Shun. Marucho walked up to him.

"What now?"

"If he's still refusing to listen, then maybe it's time we let him fall flat on his face." Said Trister. Shun said nothing. Azion walked up.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

The audience was cheering as the battle wrapped up. _What an incredible end to one of the most spectacular battles this announcer has ever seen inside Bakugan Interspace! With the captain of Team Anubias, Anubias himself, taking the victory over Miss Sellon from Team Sellon! This result means that Anubias is now tied with Dan Kuso for first place in the rankings! Which in turn means Dan and Anubias will face off in tomorrow's headliner! Will Anubias have what it takes to unseat the unbeatable Dan Kuso and take the championship crown of Interspace?_ Dan took notice of this.

"It didn't take him long to catch up." Said Drago.

"Uh uh." Agreed Dan. He gasped as he saw Noah. "It's that kid." Noah looked over, then looked away a little. Dan clenched his fists. Instead of talking to him, he went to the abandoned arena. "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago sent out lots of lightning. "Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago fired a beam that destroyed a floating rock. "Nice one!" When the smoke cleared, the beam had blasted through the stadium as well. Drago returned to ball form. "Drago!" Dan caught him.

"Sorry Dan, that one took a lot out of me."

"Yeah, but it looks like you're starting to get a handle on it! So don't sweat it buddy."

"Yes, it did feel like I had much more control that time."

"That's awesome! Think you're ready to have another go? I don't want to lose momentum now that you're getting the hang of this!"

"So, are you going to hit me with everything you got tomorrow Kuso? Or are you going to hold back like you did last time and treat me like a chump?"

"I think you got that backwards." Said Dan. "You're the one who just gave up and threw in the towel!" Anubias sat down.

"Well, there's no glory in beating a legend when he's only giving half an effort. Forget what you think of me, Kuso, with a battle record like yours, you owe it to yourself to defend your legend, with every ounce of your being Dan." Dan gasped and Anubias got up. "Don't disappoint me." After Anubias left, Tom came into the arena.

"Dan, we need to talk."

"I don't have time."

"It's from Atom." Dan sighed.

"Fine. What's he saying now?"

"You can't battle tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"You'll lose control completely and utterly."

"No we won't!" Said Dan. "We're finally getting the hang of it!" Tom sighed.

"I guess it really is time for you to face the power you two hold. I'll let Atom know."

"Wait a minute, why are you here instead of Atom?"

"Because, you two being together is dangerous right now if his theory is correct. You two share the same power, and neither of you can control it. Atom might be able to reduce its effect more than you, but he's still facing the same problems. If you two were to combine your uncontrolled powers anymore than you have, it could be disastrous." Tom walked away. "Just think about it, if not for yourself and not for your friends, then for everybody else." Dan looked away from him, then exited at a different point. He went back home and laid down on his bed.

"Aw man, what a day." He thought back to what Marucho said. Then to Shun. Then to Tom. He rolled over and Drago jumped in front of him.

"You okay?"

"It really stinks."

"What does?"

"Marucho and Shun not trusting us. Not to mention the Shifters thinking we can't control our power. It really stinks! Why can't they just believe that you and I know what we're doing?"

"Perhaps it's time we let them in on what's been happening. I can't help but wonder if we remove the stress of keeping things a secret, then maybe we'll have an easier time harnessing these new powers."

"You know what? I've got a better idea! Oh yeah! We stick with the plan, keep quiet until we win the battle against Anubias. After that"

"Their faith in us will be restored." Finished Drago. Dan nodded, then Cassie walked into the room. Dan and Drago turned to her.

"You guys can't battle tomorrow." She said.

"Not you too." Complained Dan.

"I got another vision. And unlike the others, I'm not afraid to share what I know. What I saw was Drago with glowing, red eyes and you with the same. No control. You destroy the entire arena and nearly take another's life. You can't stop this Dan, you need to understand." Dan rolled over.

"You're just like the others, not wanting me to battle because you don't trust us."

"Dan, please"

"Just leave me alone for now. I'll prove all of you wrong." Cassie sighed, then left the room. "I will prove you all wrong." Dan went to sleep.

* * *

"More." Said Mag Mel. "I need more! Continue to battle for the energy that will free us from this prison!" The four figures vanished.

* * *

The next morning, everybody was excited. _We are mere moments away from the match of the century! I'm talking about the battle that will determine who wins the title of Bakugan Interspace League Champion!_ Dan was walking down the hall towards the arena when he was stopped by Marucho, Shun, Azion, Tom and Cassie.

"Aw man, you aren't going to try and talk me out of doing this again, are you?"

"No Dan, we're not here to do that." Said Marucho. "Promise." Dan was taken aback. "If you insist on battling, then we're in your corner all the way!"

"Just be careful." Said Shun. "If things feel like they're starting to go sideways, just pull the plug." Dan nodded.

"I've told them a few things about what has been happening recently." Said Azion. Dan gasped. "I told them about what leaps and bounds you have achieved, but I also told them about how dangerous your power still is."

"Atom may not be here right now for fear of what could happen, but he would be if he could." Said Tom.

"And maybe you will prove my vision wrong." Said Cassie. "Just be careful."

"Listen guys." Said Dan. "Everything will be clear after the match."

"What?" Asked Shun.

"So does that mean that you'll"

"Just trust me, okay? I promise I'll meet you in the park after the battle. See ya!" Dan ran down the hallway and Marucho smiled.

"We'll tell you bits and pieces." Said Azion. "But the entire story rests upon Dan and Atom."

"No matter the outcome, we'll make sure it goes from muddy swamp clear to just muddy. Not much, but more that what you knew before." Said Tom. All five of them looked down at Dan as he ran.

"Drago, it's all coming together."

"You bet. Now let's win this!" The two ran out onto the field, meeting Anubias near the center. I watched from above.

"Please prove us wrong, Dan." I thought.

 _Ding Dong! The bells are ringing, but for whom do they toll battle fans? The roar of the crowd is outright deafening inside battle arena A as our two mighty combatants face off in center field!_

"You're the man Anubias!"

"Go home Dan! You're boring! Time to retire!" Someone laughed. Shun, Marucho, Azion, Tom and Cassie walked to their seats, next to me. Sellon and her team watched from another side as Noah watched from another.

"Are you ready to do this?" Asked Anubias.

"You bet!" Said Dan. "No more talking!" The stands began to move away.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ Ancient ruins began to sprout up like weeds.

"Gate Card Set!" Said Anubias. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan Stand! Come on Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Deadly Nightmare!"

"Ability Activate!" Replied Dan. "Titanium Screen!" The attack hit the barrier and dissipated.

"Why are you playing defense again?" Asked Anubias. "Just bring it!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Strength!" Drago fired three fireballs.

"That's what I wanted to see! Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" The two attacks met and fizzled. Anubias chuckled, then looked up.

"Ability Activate! Titanium Hummer!" Drago blew through the smoke and bashed Horridian. He flew through two columns before landing.

"Oh yeah dude!" Said Trister.

"Keep it up Drago, you got this!" Said Marucho. Shun was silent.

"This is only the first brawl." Said Azion. Horridian got up and Drago started Hand-to-Hand combat.

"You've had enough fun." Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! Force Screw!" Horridian readied a blast.

"Drago!" The ability hit, but didn't do any damage.

"What happened?" Asked Drago.

"Force Screw makes it impossible for the opponent to use any of his defense abilities. Now Drago can't put up any more defense shields.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Oh no!" Said Dan.

"Oh yes Kuso! Gate Card Open! Record Freeze!" Drago stopped glowing. "This is my favorite command card, because it prevents the opponent from using any ability they've already used in the current battle. So enjoy! If Drago hopes to win, he'll have to reach into his bag and pull out his most powerful abilities!"

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Keep it together Drago!" Thought Dan. The rest of us watched from above.

"If Drago opens up an ability that's too powerful, he runs the risk of controlling his powers again!" Said Shun.

"Oh no, they're double whammied because Drago can't use his defense abilities either!" Said Marucho.

"I knew I saw something!" Said Cassie.

"Let's hope that they can hang on." Said Shun.

"It's worse than that." I said. "Anubias is going to open Pandora's Box." We looked back down at the battle.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"You've said it yourself before Drago, you're gaining more control!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Anubias. "Why the hold up Kuso? Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian threw up a fog screen.

"What's that?" Asked Dan. Three Horridians lunged at Drago and sliced him. Drago yelled in pain then fell down. "You hear that? That's the sound, Kuso, of your victory disappearing!"

"We can't lose this battle." Said Dan. "Otherwise Shun and Marucho's trust is lost forever!"

"Don't worry Dan, I know what's at stake." Said Drago as he got back up. "I won't let you down." Anubias seemed surprised.

"You done yakking?"

"Anubias, there's something you gotta understand. You might be in this for your own glory, but it's a very different story for us! You got that? The Battle Brawlers are a team that fight for each other!" That took Shun and Marucho by surprise and Anubias gasped. Drago got up.

"Oh man, this is intense." Said Marucho.

"Ha, are you really so naïve that you believe that Kuso?" Asked Anubias. "I always thought you were smarter than that!"

"Pipe down!" Said Dan.

"Team? I only see a single opponent facing me here. This battle will be decided based on how you wield your own personal power." Dan gasped at the final word.

"My own power?"

"Come on Kuso, show me your power!" Said Anubias. Dan instantly thought of Mag Mel, and something snapped between him and Drago.

"It's him!" Said Drago. Dan thought of the golden figure as Anubias.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan. "Is this for real?"

"I told you before." Said the imaginary Mag Mel. "We two are one. We share a bond that you cannot escape! No matter how hard you try!" Dan's eyes began glowing as he held his head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Anubias. "Are you cracking up?" In the Horridians place, Drago saw Razenoid.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Yelled Drago.

"I am you, and you are me." Replied the imaginary Razenoid."

"What?"

"And your powers are mine!" Drago began glowing as his eyes glowed brighter.

"Whoa! What's going on down there?"

"I dunno!"

"Dan!" Yelled Shun. "Drago! Snap out of it!"

"I knew I saw this!" Said Cassie.

"Stop it." Said Dan. "I'm tired of this garbage! Leave us alone!"

"Get away from us!" Said Drago as lightning arced off of him. The ground began to split and Anubias growled.

"Horridian! Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" The Horridians fired.

"Not so fast!" Said Dan, eyes still aglow. "Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago fired, decimating Horridian's attack. They got hit and fused back into one. The beam continued on and hit some of the ruins. It exploded in a blinding light. Anubias growled.

"Pathetic." Said the Imaginary Razenoid. "You think you wan take me down with just that?"

"Fool! Use your power to bring me the energy I need!" Said The Imaginary Mag Mel. "Do you hear me?" Drago charged up another blast and aimed it where he hit before. A bigger explosion occurred.

"Horridian!" Yelled Anubias. Horridian jumped over to Anubias and he got on. The two got away just as the explosion got to the ruins Anubias was on. The explosion rippled larger, heading towards the stands. Jack laughed maniacally.

"That was awesome!"

"Are you crazy?" Asked Ben.

"Let's go!" Said Robin.

"More Drago!" Said Dan. Drago sent energy into the sky, and dark clouds formed. Zenthon came down.

"Check it out! Is that Zenthon?"

"Yeah, I think it is!"

"Drago created Zenthon?" Asked Noah.

"This is bad Shun!" Said Marucho.

"Taylean!"

"Ready!"

"Count me in too!" Said Trister.

"We're all going to need to help." Said Azion.

"Let's do it!" Agreed Pyreon. Zenthon landed.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ben. "Pummel Bouler!" Bolcanon Fired at Zenthon above Anubias.

"Huh?" Anubias looked at his team.

"Ability Activate!" Said Robin. "Wise Wave!" Krakenoid blasted a whirlpool of water at the battle. Both attacks hit, but did nothing.

"Aw man!" Said Ben.

Jack laughed. "That dude is hardcore!"

"Back off!" Said Anubias. "All of you!"

"We can't just sit by and while that Zenthon creep is in your face!" Replied Robin.

"He said get lost!" Yelled Dan. "Ability Activate! Core Buster!" Drago aimed into the sky, and fired. Lots of beams came down upon Bolcanon and Krakenoid. Taylean and Trister quickly got in front of them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun and Marucho.

"Round Bunker!" Said Marucho.

"Root Core - Battle Bastion!" The two Bakugan created shields and the Core Buster rained down on them. They bounced off towards the stands.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Azion. "Flame Shield!" Pyreon got in front of one of the stands and blocked two of the beams.

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Water Wall!" Slight created a wall of water that blocked another two beams.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Wind Shield!" Another beam was blocked.

"There's too many!" Yelled Pyreon. Sellon and her team could only watch in shock as two beams raced past them.

"This is interesting." Said Sellon. Trister and Taylean landed in front of Drago.

"Drago!" Said Taylean. Drago roared, his eyes completely red.

"Aw man, what's with those crazy eyes?" Asked Trister.

"I don't think he recognizes us!" Said Trister. Drago roared again and Zenthon flew up. He opened up his array of weapons and fired at Bolcanon and Krakenoid. They were defeated.

"Bolcanon!" Yelled Ben.

"Whoa! That dude is powerful!" Yelled Robin.

"Back off!" Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" Horridian fired at Zenthon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Blazer!" Drago fired a massive, pink fireball at Horridian. It blew through his attack and hit him, causing a supermassive explosion. Horridian was defeated.

"So this is you at full power." Said Anubias. I watched from above.

"Shouldn't we get involved?" Asked Leo.

"We can't, lest our powers go crazy like Dan's."

"But, what if we are able to control them?"

"Leo, I don't want to argue this right now, but we can't go in." I held my head.

"What's wrong?"

"He's invading my head!" I said. "I'm trying to fight him off, but he won't leave until he's either taken control of me or Dan has been calmed down." The pain in my head only got worse as my eyes softly glowed yellow. "I won't let him take over!" Leo began glowing.

"This is the end!" Said Dan. "Finish them Drago!"

"Wait!" Said Anubias. Drago came in front of him, fist drawn back. Anubias looked on in fear at the same time as his team.

"Anubias!" Yelled Ben.

"Drago! No!" Yelled Marucho.

"Stop it now Dan!" Yelled Shun. Dan blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. He saw Drago about to hit Anubias.

"Drago!" Drago blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He couldn't stop the punch and it landed next to Anubias. Anubias had a very fearful look on his face. Up above, Zenthon glowed and vanished.

"But, where did Razenoid go?" Asked Drago. Dan gasped as he looked around. The audience was silent. Drago returned to Dan.

"What the heck was that?"

"You could've really hurt him!"

"What an epic fail!"

"What's wrong with you Dan?" Dan looked down.

"So Mechtogan Zenthon was with them the whole time! How messed is that?" Ben sat down.

"You totally broke the rules dude!"

"They should be bounced out of the tournament." Even Jack was silent. Up above, Noah turned his back to Dan.

"How could you?" He ran out of the arena.

 _Well, I'm at a loss for words fans. That was an outcome I don't think any of us could've predicted! For using an unsanctioned combatant, Dan Kuso has been disqualified, which means that your new Bakugan Interspace Champion is Anubias!_ Shun and Marucho looked down at Dan as my friends came up to me. Before long, Anubias went to a room to recover.

"His power is even greater than I ever thought."

"That one almost got away from you Anubias." Said Sellon. She walked in.

"Whatever."

"Master Mag Mel will still be quite pleased."

* * *

Shun and Marucho were waiting for Dan at the park, at the usual bench. "Dan must've gotten held up." Said Marucho.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Trister. "After a battle like that, he probably went and buried his head in the sand!"

"Don't say that!"

"Seriously, you can't expect him not to be totally embarrassed. He just lost his crown and got booted from the competition. I could even hear some of his fans booing!"

"But he said that"

"Trister's right." Said Taylean. "He's not coming."

"But he promised us that he's clear everything up after the battle." Said Marucho. "Even though we're fighting, it's not like Dan to break a promise. He wouldn't do that to us, not ever guys! Dan and Drago are coming! I just know it! I know it." From nearby, Dan watched them. He had a bag packed and ready to go. He turned away, unable to face them.

"I don't think I can face them ever again." I got in his path. "Atom, now is not the time to"

"I'm going with you." Dan looked at me in surprise. "With your outburst, Rak Taal nearly got to me. If was by the barest sliver that I kept control. I'm going too." Dan said nothing, and just kept walking. I followed him. Azion walked up to Shun and Marucho.

"Where's Dan?" Asked Marucho.

"As much as he would hate to break a promise, he doesn't feel like he can face you." Said Azion. "He planned to tell you everything after he won the battle, but because of what happened, he feels like you guys wouldn't be able to trust him."

"That's an understatement." Said Shun.

"But I'll tell you what I can to fill in a few gaps. You'll get the entire story from Dan soon, but this will have to do for now."

"Start talking." Said Shun.

* * *

 _With our powers uncontrolled, we were forced to leave. Shun knows something is seriously wrong with us, with us disappearing without a trace after the previous battle. He tried to get more info out of Azion, but was unable to. He's never know Dan to give up so easily, even after such a crushing loss. Unfortunately, before he could go searching for us, a strange, new weapon appears in Bakugan Interspace. He's wondering if Dylan is behind it, because it makes destructive powers more powerful for all battling Bakugan. Now, instead of wondering where we are, he's wondering if this new device will stay under control._


	7. Future Bound?

**The final chapter this weekend, hopefully you all enjoy! This one is simplistic, but it gets the point across.**

We've been facing hardship after hardship, and they've only been compiling. It was only a matter of time before something snapped. That something was Dan and Drago. When they envisioned Mag Mel and Razenoid during their battle, they went into a full out crazy assault. If it wasn't for Shun and Marucho, Dan and Drago would've killed someone. And because of his craziness, it spilled into me a little as I fought to maintain control in the stands. Because of that, me and Dan decided to go to New Vestroia to try and reign these powers in with our Bakugan. I know how to do it, but we still need that spark to figure it out.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Marucho was talking to Shun. "This is really bad, Shun. That last battle with Dan and Drago was really out of control. The Battle Arena got totally trashed, it's a miracle that nobody got seriously hurt, or worse. And now that Dan and Drago have disappeared, it looks like they don't care. Word is spreading around Bakugan Interspace and it isn't good. Everybody thinks they created Mechtogan Zenthon as a secret weapon and now they've been labeled as cheaters." Marucho looked across the water.

"It's useless, they're not coming." Said Shun. "Azion pretty much said so."

"But Dan promised he'd be here!"

"Right." Said Shun.

"Let's give them a few more minutes. We owe them at least that much."

"I'm done waiting." Shun got up from leaning on the railing and started to walk away.

"Whoa! Shun! Hold on!"

"Dan wants to be alone, so we let him be. Tough love time."

"I hear what you say, but are you sure you're right about this?" Asked Taylean.

"Taylean, time will tell."

"Let's hope."

* * *

 _Alrighty Battle Fans! As a prelude to the Bakugan Interspace League's new season, it's time for today's main event! Current League Champion Anubias will face off against Callum and Jerryl, The Bash Brothers!_

"You ready, Jerryl?"

"Yeah, you betcha Callum!"

 _I can't wait to see what these two newbies have up their sleeve!_

"Ability Activate!" Said Callum. His Bakumeter glowed purple. "Duke Gear!" The Darkus Ziperator fired at Horridian, who dodged. "Yeah!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Jerryl. His Bakumeter glowed red. "Drain Impact!" The Pyrus Spidaro fired a beam at Horridian. It split into several.

 _Whoa! A Consecutive attack right out of the gate!_ Horridian was hit. _These guys aren't fooling around folks!_

"Choke on that!" Said the Bash Brothers.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Wolfed Shield!" When the smoked cleared, Horridian was protected.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Jerryl. Callum growled.

"Let's see how he likes this then! Now Ziperator!" The Ziperator fired, and the shield blocked it.

"Your turn Spidaro!" Spidaro fired as well. "Let's see you come back from that one Anubias!"

"Never gonna happen!" Smacked Callum.

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Said Anubias. "Hit them hard Horridian!" Anubias's Bakumeter glowed green as a diagram appeared over it. Something attached to Horridian. He then flew straight up into the air.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Callum.

"BakuNano Aeroblaze." Replied Anubias.

"BakuNano?" Asked Jerryl.

"Destroy!" Said Anubias. "Show these punks no mercy!" Horridian dove down.

"No way!" Said Callum.

"He's so fast!" Agreed Jerryl.

"Ability Activate!" Said Callum. "Duke Gear!"

"Ability Activate! Drain Impact!"

"How pathetic." Said Anubias as the attacks drew closer. "You're so predictable!" Horridian took aim, then fired with Aeroblaze. The attacks met, and Horridian's won.

"No way!" Said the Bash Brothers. Then they were hit by the wind generated by the attacks.

 _Absolutely incredible! Anubias just make mincemeat out of these two opponents and reminded us all why he's League Champion!_

"No way!"

"Believe it chumps." The rest of Anubias's team walked up behind him.

"Anubias, they don't even have the sense to be embarrassed." Said Robin.

"Those clowns just stunk the joint up with that epic fail!" Said Ben.

"Ready with your speech?" Asked Anubias.

"You bet, just watch me go boss." Said Jack. He turned to the audience. "Alright everybody, time to listen up, cause I've got an announcement to make, you hear me?" The audience murmured amongst itself. "We are Team Anubias and we want you to know that this season we will be undefeated in the battle arena!" The crowd gasped.

"It doesn't matter who you are!" Said Robin. "If you're foolish enough to take us on, you're going down!"

"So remember that before you start flapping your lips!" Said Ben.

"Wow! Are they for real?" Asked someone.

"Of course, Anubias just smoked those two dudes!"

"These newbies are a waste of time." Thought Anubias. "Kuso is the only one who can give me what I need."

* * *

"That dude got lucky." Said Callum.

"Just wait, we'll show him who he's really dealing with!" Said Jerryl. Mag Mel and Rak Taal watched this.

"Interesting." Said Mag Mel. "I do believe we have found the next two soldiers who can bring us exactly what we need. But first, they must pass my test, and prove themselves to be." Two cocoons glowed and opened.

"Should they face the brawlers or the shifters?" Asked Rak Taal.

* * *

Callum and Jerryl were walking through Interspace, upset about the loss. "The Bash Brothers got totally owned!" Said a passerby. Callum growled. Behind them, energy crackled, then a flash of light happened. The two looked at it and two Bakugan floated toward them.

"Come here my children. And see the glorious gift your new master is offering you. Go forth with these Chaos Bakugan, battle any who oppose you, and bring me the spoils." They grabbed a Bakugan each, and the glow faded.

* * *

Shun was leaning against a wall. "Shun, I understand that you want to give Dan and Drago their space, but why does that mean we have to avoid accessing Bakugan Interspace ourselves?"

"I know what you mean." Said Shun. "But the last place I want to be is in the middle of another battle, okay?"

"But how do we"

"Jackpot!" Interrupted Trister. "Check it out! I told you it was them!" Marucho and Tom ran up.

"You found them mostly because I told you where they were." Said Tom.

"Oh, pipe down!"

"Shun!" Said Marucho. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"What is it Marucho?"

"You've gotta come check this out!" The trio hurried to Interspace and went into an arena. Azion was leaning against a wall connected to the door they came in from.

"About time you got here." He said. "Look."

"Huh?" Asked Shun.

 _The first battle of the new season is now underway fans! And it looks like it's going to be an intense one!_

"Ability Activate!" Said Jerryl. "Haste Fire!" His Flash Ingram fired at the Subterra Jetro.

"Jetro!"

"Darryl, let's do this!" Said Callum. His Bakumeter glowed green as schematics were pulled up.

"I'm with you bud!" They both pulled up the same Bakunano, and their Bakugan grabbed one each.

"BakuNano Shoxrox, Destroy!" They both said. The two Flash Ingrams took aim and fired. The brawlers on the other side called their Bakugan's names. The Flash Ingrams continued to fire.

"What's happening here?" Asked Shun.

"The Bash Brothers are way more fierce than I remember." Said Marucho. "Look, check it out!"

"It's the BakuNanos." Said Tom. The two Flash Ingrams continued to fire despite the fact that the other Bakugan were already heavily damaged. Callum laughed.

"Those BakuNanos sure pack a punch!" Said Jerryl.

"What are those things?" Asked Trister.

"Something that amplifies a Bakugan's destructive powers!" Said Taylean.

"We're toast dude."

"You guys aren't done" Started Callum.

"Until we say you're done!" Finished Jerryl. The Pyrus Flash Ingram brought its hand back and charged up a more powerful attack. The Darkus one charged up as well.

"No no! Please!"

"Stop it!" the Ingrams fired, hitting the Bakugan hard.

"It's like" started Taylean.

"They're attacking for fun." Finished Shun.

"They were." Said Azion. Dylan walked up.

"I got the hookup you're looking for." Marucho glared at him.

"Dylan!" Said Shun.

"Everyone's going to have one of those BakuNanos soon."

"And why should we care?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah, really." Said Taylean.

"Well, let me tell ya! A BakuNano dramatically increases a Bakugan's power level and abilities, which means it's the next, must have gadget for every battler in the know. Team Anubias even used them to win consecutive battles, so" Shun grabbed him.

"Are you out of your mind? Those things are dangerous in the hands of unskilled battlers!"

"Hey, take it easy." Said Dylan. "I didn't create the things, I'm just the facilitator."

"What?" Asked Shun. He let go. "Who's responsible for them then?"

"I dunno, the data for the upgrade just appeared on the Bakugan Interspace main server one day."

"Huh?" Asked Shun.

"I couldn't believe it either, why give it away for free? Do you realize what kind of dough they could've made, huh?" He put the sucker in his mouth.

"Doesn't it make you suspicious Dylan?" Asked Marucho.

"Not really. I mean, why care? Know what I mean? Adding BakuNanos into the mix has given batting a new kind of wow factor. Seriously you guys, all the cool kids are using them now! Why don't you let me hook you up, what do you say? I could get you something by"

"We're not interested!" Said Shun. "We don't battle to hurt people, got it?"

"Huh?" Asked Dylan.

"We'd much rather stick with our Battle Gear than to use BakuNanos." Said Azion.

"It's far better than them." Agreed Pyreon.

"I seem to recall Dan and Drago causing some pretty heavy damage last battle." Shun and Marucho looked up at that. "People got really freaked out when they saw Drago lose it like that. They'd never seen that side of him before! But afterword, it kinds flipped a switch inside of them! That level of danger only added to their excitement! Now everyone wants to see crazy extreme Bakugan battles!" Shun exited the arena and went to the pond and sat down on a bench, pondering. Dylan's words echoed in his head. He growled. Sellon walked up.

"It seems the flowers of worry are in bloom for you, Shun." Shun looked at her.

"Sellon." Sellon gestured for Shun to follow her, and he did. They went to a balcony above the main area of Interspace.

"It's hard to watch." Said Sellon. "There is no honor, or beauty, in this type of battle." Shun looked at her. "It was those qualities, Shun, that made watching the Battle Brawlers fight such a pleasure. Now I fear those days are behind us for good." The two watched several destructive attacks play on the screens. "It would be hard to turn this runaway train around. But Shun," the two looked at each other, "you have the strength to do this. If anyone can return order and respect back to the battle arena, surely it's the Battle Brawlers. After all, don't forget it was them that created the game." Shun looked away.

"Without Dan and Drago around, I'm not sure what good the brawlers would be. And don't even mention the Shifters. They are strong in battles, but they never gained the same things we did."

"Who says you need them?" Asked Sellon. "I've seen you stand shoulder to shoulder with Dan Kuso in battle before, Shun. What's to prevent you from taking over as leader of the Battle Brawlers? You most certainly have the skills to do so."

"Are you serious?" Asked Shun. "Me as the leader of the Brawlers?" Sellon nodded her head.

"You saw yourself how Drago lost control in there. I know you would never allow that. Who knows, maybe you and the Shifters could combine teams." Shun looked away.

"You don't know anything."

"Actually, I know a lot about you." Shun growled. "I've been paying attention."

"Whoa! Trister's hurt!" Called someone down below. Shun and Sellon looked at the commotion. On one of the screens, Trister was going down. Marucho lifted his head from the ground.

"No! Trister!" He said weakly. He collapsed. Callum and Jerryl celebrated their victory. Shun ran to the arena.

"Marucho!"

"Trister!" Said Taylean. Shun jumped down.

"I'm here now, hold on Marucho!"

"Oh look, how cute. His mommy's here to help him blow his nose." Said Jerryl. Team Anubias watched from above. "It's so sweet, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Pay attention everyone, because you're looking at this year's new League Champions!" Said Callum.

"Ha." Said Anubias. Marucho looked at Shun.

"I'm sorry Shun."

"Don't worry, I'm ready to go back now." Said Trister.

"Why are you guys fighting in a tournament battle?" Asked Taylean.

"Yeah what were you thinking pal?" Asked Shun.

"I thought we could show everyone that you don't need those BakuNanos to be a champion." Said Marucho. "That you could still win battling the old fashioned way."

"Oh man." Said Shun.

"Who knew taking down a Brawler would be so easy?" Mocked Callum.

"Now that we're working with these new BakuNanos, we're totally untouchable." Said Jerryl.

"That's easy to say when it's two on one." Said Shun as he got back up.

"And who says you'd be able to win when it's two on two?" Azion ran up. "You two don't know anything about true battling!"

"You better watch your mouth there," said Callum, "you old dinosaur."

"It's time you two learned some respect for others." Said Shun.

"These dinosaurs are going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget, you arrogant punks!" Said Taylean.

"And this lesson will be enough to prove to everyone the truth!" Said Pyreon.

"Nice one!" Said Trister. "I guess I'll take a breather." He returned to Marucho, who was sitting against a tree.

"Thanks guys." He said. "Go give them heck."

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Ventus Taylean!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Burn them to the ground Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!"

 _Well this is interesting, Shun, Taylean, Azion and Pyreon are making a surprise appearance!_

"Not for long!" Said Callum.

"Let's trash these dudes!" Said Jerryl.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They said. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Rise Pyrus Flash Ingram!"

"Rise Darkus Flash Ingram!" The two Ingrams rose up. "Ability Activate! Thunder Breeze!" The Darkus Ingram fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Root Core - Battle Bastion!" Taylean created a barrier and stopped the attack.

"Oh look Callum, they left an opening." Said Jerryl. "Ability Activate! Flash Fire!" The Pyrus Ingram fired and Taylean looked at it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Flame Shield!" Pyreon blocked the fireball just in time. The audience cheered.

"That one could've hurt." Said Taylean.

"Now Darkus Flash Ingram!" Said Callum.

"You too, Pyrus Flash Ingram!" The Darkus one flew through Pyreon as the Pyrus one flew through Taylean. They were thrown into the air, then hit again.

 _These combo attacks are becoming a Bash Brothers signature! These guys are fighting so fiercely, it's like they're possessed!_

"You don't know the half of it." Muttered Azion.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Taylean flipped in the air and sliced the Darkus Ingram.

"Not so fast!" Said Jerryl. The Pyrus Ingram came up behind Taylean.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Punch!" Pyreon hit the Pyrus Ingram. It didn't deter it from firing a fireball at Taylean.

"Watch out!" Yelled Shun. Taylean was hit and was sent to the ground. The audience roared. The Darkus Ingram took aim again and hit Taylean.

"That's right Brawler, you're no match for the power of the Bash Brothers!" Said Callum. The Pyrus Ingram hit Pyreon.

"Sweet dude, I never get tired of those combo attacks." Said Jerryl.

"I know, they're the coolest. The two began laughing.

"Quiet." Said Shun. The two looked at him. "Ability Activate! Gun Red - Tokish Waru!" Taylean came out of the smoke cloud he was in and fired.

"Form Change!" Yelled Azion. "Haos!" Pyreon came out of his smoke cloud and changed. "Ability Activate! Haos Buster!" Pyreon fired. The two Ingrams tried to defend themselves, but their attacks proved useless.

"Aw snap!" Said Jerryl. The Ingrams barely dodged, and the Darkus one fired at Taylean, who dodged it.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!"

"Here I come!" Said Taylean. He went in for the Pyrus Ingram.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Light Shift!" The Darkus Ingram tried to fire at Taylean as he drew close, but the attack fizzled. Taylean slashed it.

"How did they do all that?" Asked Jerryl.

"Keep it together." Said Callum. "It was a lucky shot! Let's try this." His Bakumeter glowed green, and the BakuNano formed.

"BakuNano Shoxrox, Destroy!" The two Ingrams began blasting and Taylean and Pyreon struggled to keep dodging.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Said Azion. His Bakumeter began to glow red. "Battle Gear Boost!" Pyreon got his wings.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Gun Red - Tokish Waru!" Taylean launched his attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Callum.

"Cus it's not enough!" Said Jerryl. The Ingrams kept firing and stopped Taylean's attack. Pyreon continued to dodge in the air. Shun growled. Taylean did several hand springs in a row to avoid several blasts and put up a barrier to stop another one. Several more hit. Jerryl chuckled. "Did you see the way we made him dance?"

"These BakuNanos are the best thing that's ever happened to this game dude!" Said Callum.

"You have no idea what battling is truly about!" Said Shun.

"So?" Asked the brothers.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego!" Taylean jumped into the air and began making copies of himself.

"No way!" Said both brothers.

 _It's been a while since we've seen this ability used in battle, but it just might give Shun the advantage he needs!_ The Tayleans began circling the Ingrams.

"Ha! I doubt it!" Said Callum.

"Take em out!" Said Jerryl. The Ingrams began firing at the Tayleans. Each one they hit just vanished and a new one took its place. "Hold on! Which one is the real one?" The Tayleans kept moving, not revealing which one was the lead. The Ingrams kept firing, but every one they hit another two took its place. They were making no ground.

"Never underestimate a dinosaur!" Said Shun. "Gate Card Open! Ventus Savior!" A tornado whirled up around the Ingrams. The BakuNanos vanished.

"Dude!" Yelled Callum over the wind.

"The BakuNanos!" Yelled Jerryl.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Pyreon readied his attack. The two Ingrams came out of the tornado, and he fired. They were hit.

"Let's go!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean glowed and the copies returned to him. Energy began charging up, then he blasted it at the Ingrams. They flew through the air, glowing. They were defeated.

 _Unbelievable! Shun and Azion have won it for the Brawlers and Shifters! Talk about a comeback!_

"How is that possible when we're both using BakuNanos?" Asked Callum.

"It's quite simple, actually." Said Shun. "Might is useless when it has no heart to guide it!" Both brothers looked surprised. "And that is why the Battle Brawlers reject and condemn this new and destructive type of battling! I know you all thought that Dan and Drago signaled the start of a new extreme style of brawling, but I'm here to tell you that as the new leader of the Battle Brawlers, I, Shun Kazami, will do everything in my power to eradicate it!" Marucho got up.

"New leader?" Then he heard the audience cheering loudly. Up above, Sellon wasn't listening to the festivities.

"Excellent, just as I planned." Thought Sellon. "Shun has fallen into my trap."

"That's one brawler down, now for the next stage." Thought Anubias. "Where are you Kusos?"

* * *

We were travelling through a dimensional gate. Dan and Drago were a bit ahead of me and Leo. Before long, we landed on New Vestroia. "Remember this place guys?" Asked Dan.

"How could I forget?" Asked Drago. "New Vestroia is my home."

"Not just your home, it's home to all Bakugan who wish it to be." Said Leo.

"This is where we will find answers." I said. "Just keep your spirits high." We looked over the landscape, knowing our next move.

* * *

 _We were struggling to get control over our Bakugan's new powers. No matter how much we practiced in Interspace, it never seemed to work. Dan figured that a change in scenery would be beneficial. His thought process is what better place than the home of all Bakugan. It's a good thing we found old friends like Preyas to help us with this problem. It won't be long before Dan jumps into battle, but he may not be able to stay with it. We'll have to see._

 **A** **nd yes, it wasn't stated directly, but Azion is the leader of the Shifters at this point.**


	8. A Change of Pace

**So I got the date wrong for when I started writing Fanfiction. Turns out, according to Google Docs, I started writing on January 4th. However, I said I was going to post Destruction in December, and that's what I'm going to do! But, before it goes any further than chapter one, I need to work on some other fanfictions. Some of them should be shorter than this one, but I'm not sure. Anyways, Enjoy!**

With me and Dan gone, it was up to Marucho, Shun and my friends to keep our teams intact. But when the Bash Brothers took out Marucho, it was time for our teams to team up once again against them. Shun and Azion took them out, then Shun proclaimed himself the new leader of the brawlers. Azion has also taken over the lead role of the Shifters, but not on a whim. And despite all that, none of it was able to clear Dan's name at all. In the words of another, we have our work cut out for us.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The twin suns were blazing above. "Check it guys!" Said Dan. "Man, this place is a sight for sore eyes. I never thought I'd see New Vestroia again! How does it feel to be home buddy?"

"Good, but kinda strange. Like a dream." We saw some different species of Bakugan trotting around.

"This place is different from the last time we saw it." Said Leo.

"You bet it is." I said. "Just like Earth, New Vestroia has been evolving over time, giving rise to new species." One of the Bakugan walked up.

"Whoa! What are those funny looking things?" Another walked up.

"I think they might be humans." Said the other. They looked at me and Dan. Dan gasped. "I've heard about them, but I've never actually seen one in the flesh before!"

"Me neither."

"How could they not know who we are?" Asked Dan. "We've rescued half the Bakugan here."

"Out of sight, out of mind I suppose." Said Drago.

"I didn't expect a Red Carpet, but I expected some of our friends would be happy to see us."

"It's probably for the best." Said Drago. "We're not here on a social call, after all. I'd rather not be the center of attention while we do our training."

"Okay." Said Dan. "I hear ya."

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Leo.

"I guess we should head for the secret training ground." Said Dan.

"Let's go." Agreed Drago. Before long, Drago and Leo were in the air. Leo was following Drago, as he didn't know where it was. Up ahead, there was a small isle. "There it is!"

"Sweet!" Said Dan.

"I used to come here when I needed peace and quiet. No one else knows it's here."

"You'd be surprised." I said. Drago looked at me. Suddenly, a blue beam was sent into the sky.

"So much for being your little secret." Said Dan. Down below, the Bakugan sent water at a rock, demolishing it. He threw a few punches into the air. "Who the heck is that dude? Never seen him before."

"I have no idea." Said Drago.

"Speak for yourself, his name is Amazon." I said.

"Seems like quite a lot has changed since we were here last." Said Leo. Amazon said his name as he readied a blast of water.

"Aquos Bomber!" He fired at a rock in the water, shattering it.

"The kid has some power." Commented Drago. "Too bad we can't stick around."

"Yeah, bummer." Agreed Dan.

"You know we aren't getting away from him, right?" I asked.

"Hey! Where you going old man?" Asked Amazon.

"Old man?" Asked Drago. "Are you serious?"

"Not sure who he was talking to, but I'm insulted either way." Said Leo.

"I don't see any other senior citizens shuffling around, do you?" Said Amazon, pointing at Drago. "Why you sneaking around like that? Did my awesome display of power freak you out?" Drago and Leo landed, and Drago's wings retracted. "Don't just stand there, I'm talking to you! Don't make me give you a thrashing old man! Answer answer answer!" Then he noticed me and Dan. "Hey, did you know you've got an insect or something on your shoulders?" He got a closer look. "Oh wait, never mind, they're just human kids."

"Who're you calling kid?" Asked Dan.

"So gramps, is this twerp your battler? I've heard of partnerships like that, but I've never seen how they work up close."

"Do you actually hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Asked Drago.

"Glad I'm not them right now." Said Leo.

"This was always a funny moment." I agreed.

"My sensei told me once about his human battling partner. It sounded so cool the way you old guys used to brawl, I wish I could've been there back in the day."

"Listen," started Drago, "quit calling me old!"

"Hey hey hey, I've got an idea, why don't we battle? You two against me! I promise to take it easy on ya first time around!" Drago turned away.

"I've heard enough, let's go Dan."

"I'm with you pal." Drago began walking away.

"Aw, come on dudes, where you going?" Asked Amazon. "All I wanted was a friendly battle! What's the problem?" He turned to me and Leo. "How about you two, do you want a battle?"

"I'd rather not." Said Leo.

"Plus, you'd be unable to keep up against us, if we were to go at full power. But we can't do that right now, so you wouldn't gain anything from it." I said. Leo turned away. "Maybe another time."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Amazon. "What? Do you think you're too good for me? Or is it because you're giant chickens?" Dan turned to him.

"What did you say?"

"Don't let him wind you up, Dan." Said Drago.

"That's right, winding those two up was my old job!" A plume of water gushed up as a familiar Bakugan appeared. "What's happening guys?" Asked Preyas. "Did you miss me?"

"Sensei, you know these guys?" Asked Amazon.

"Preyas!" Said Drago.

"He's your sensei?" Asked Dan.

"Amazon, say hi to Dan and Drago." Said Preyas. "And also to Atom and Leo."

"It's good to see you old friend." Said Drago.

"It's been a while." Said Leo.

"When I heard the others talking about you guys, I thought they were crazy!" Said Preyas. "Cuz there's no way you would show up unannounced!"

"Uh, right." Said Drago. "Sorry, it was kinda a last minute thing."

"So, uh, Dan, where, uh, where's Marucho?" Asked Preyas. "Did he come too?"

"Uh, uh no, he had to stay behind and help Shun." Stuttered Dan. Preyas laughed.

"Oh, of course! That sounds just like a battle brawler! Always helping a fellow teammate out! Nothing can tear you guys apart."

"Yeah, that's right." Said Dan. He thought back to his confrontation with Shun about their mistrust. Then he thought back to Marucho saying that they're friends. He was looking off into space.

"Yoo-hoo! Dan!" Said Preyas. Dan snapped out of it. "Dan, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good buddy. So, tell me what's going on with this sensei business."

"Oh yeah! That's right! I'm a teacher now, and of course you've met my student, Amazon.

"His number one student!" Said Amazon.

"His only student." Me and Drago said together.

"Ha ha, yeah, that sounds about right." Said Dan.

"I must've told Amazon about a million stories about you guys and our brawling days!"

"It's totally true, the way sensei talked about you guys, it was like you were superheroes!" Amazon got in close to Drago again. "That's why I was so surprised to see that you were so, not young. But now that I know it's you, I just can't let you leave without having a battle! You guys are legends! I'd be nuts to pass up an opportunity like that!" He turned to Preyas. "Come on sensei, can't you put in a good word with your buddies for me? Pretty please!"

"Well, it's not the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Boy, talk about the blind leading the blind." Said Dan.

"Uh, Amazon kinda has a point." Said Preyas. "And, uh, I would consider it a personal favor if you'd do us the honor, okay guys?"

"Uh, I don't know." Said Drago.

"There's only so much I can teach him on my own!" Pushed Preyas. "It would really take his battling skills to the next level battling someone like you!"

"So, what do you think?" Asked Dan.

"You're not serious, are you?" Asked Drago.

"I dunno, what's the harm? We're out here in the middle of nowhere." Said Dan. Drago thought back to his outburst.

"Maybe, but still. That last battle was way out of control, if I lose control like that again, I could put a hole right through the middle of New Vestroia." The two walked away a little distance. "I'm still having a hard time controlling these new powers on top of these dark visions I see while battling. I'm not sure what's going on Dan."

"Well, I've got a new theory about that!" Said Dan.

"Aw man, what's all the secrecy about?" Asked Preyas.

"I'd tell you, but it's better that you see it yourself." I said.

"What do you think, are they going to do it?" Asked Amazon.

"Every time you've lost control, it's been inside Bakugan Interspace." Said Dan. "Maybe your powers are just too much for a virtual world."

"Hm, but now that we're in New Vestroia, in the real world,"

"Exactly!" Said Dan. "Battling here might give us the key to finally harnessing your new powers!"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out for sure. It's time that we put your theory to the test!"

"Hey, come on guys, make a decision already would ya?" Said Amazon. "The suspense is killing me! Man, what a couple of gabby guses, how do they battle when they spend all their time talking?" Preyas tapped him on the head.

"Quiet, you nincompoop!" He walked a bit closer to Drago.

"And the truth is, Amazon's so new at this I won't need to use anywhere near my full powers to beat him. That should give us the safety buffer we need." Preyas was about to tap Drago on the shoulder, but those final words gave him pause. Drago looked at him. "What is it Preyas?"

"Oh, right, sorry to bug you, but, uh, I was just wondering if, uh, you guys had made a decision yet."

"For sure." Said Dan. "We talked it through. We'll take your boy on if you thinks he's tough enough!" With that, Preyas got Drago and Amazon to a specific area. Then, he and Leo backed off while I stayed on Leo's shoulder.

"Okay, is everybody ready to rock?"

"Yes." Said Drago.

"Just say the word!" Said Dan.

"I was born ready sensei!" Said Amazon. "Yeah!"

"Okay playas, battle on!" Drago and Amazon charged.

"Come get some!" Said Amazon. He tried to kick Drago, who dodged. Then he spun around to try and hit Drago with his tail, which didn't work. Then he tried kicking again, to which Drago blocked and grabbed his leg. "Huh?" Drago spun him around then threw him. He landed on his feet next to the cliff, then skidded to the rock Dan was on.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Strength!" Drago readied his attack and fired. Amazon dodged quickly, running onto the side of the cliff. He jumped behind Drago.

"No bad gramps." He charged again, only to be grabbed and thrown again. Then Drago hit him with his tail. Amazon flew up and hit the cliff above Preyas.

* * *

"There it is again, I can feel him." Said Razenoid. "With every annoying beat of his heart. Drago is back."

"His aura feels stronger." Said Mag Mel. "He must be battling in the real world."

"At this time, he's probably battling Amazon." Thought Rak Taal. "I'm surprised they got that far."

* * *

"Have a sip of this!" Said Amazon as he jumped up. "Tornado Ocean!" He fired a large spray of water at Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Titanium Screen!" Drago put up a barrier that stopped the water.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down, junior!"

"Ability Activate!" Shouted Dan. "Titanium Hummer!" Drago charged in.

"Oh no!" Said Amazon. He got slashed by Drago.

"Despite how badly he's losing, Amazon will win due to a bad break in Dan and Drago's luck." I said, quietly enough so that only Preyas and Leo could hear.

"Is that so?" Asked Preyas as Amazon hit the cliff again. He flopped forward, then got back up and started laughing.

"What the heck is he laughing at?" Asked Dan.

"Maybe I knocked his last screw loose." Suggested Drago.

"Hey man, what's so funny?" Asked Dan.

Amazon giggled. "Sorry. It's just that when I get all wound up from a battle I, I kinda lose control and start to giggle." He giggled again. "Well, with all the excitement flowing through me, I can't help myself!"

"Yeah?" Asked Dan. "Well knock it off!"

"Yes, control is the key in battle." Agreed Drago.

"Amazon is young and wild, but Drago shouldn't underestimate the level of power he wields." Thought Preyas. "He could be in for a bit of a surprise!"

"The old man still has some tricks up his sleeve, but maybe I should show him some of the ones sensei has taught me." Thought Amazon. "Amazon!" He said loudly. The red crest on his chest began to glow. "Attribute Change! Subterra!"

"Huh, maybe Preyas isn't such a bad teacher." Said Drago.

"We should've saw that coming." Agreed Dan.

"Keep your eye on the Amazon. Desert Rocket! Now you see me, now you don't!" He disappeared.

"Nice one, kid." Said Drago.

"Careful Drago!"

"Hm, let's see." Drago's eyes began darting around, trying to find Amazon.

"Here I am!" Amazon kicked Drago.

"Lucky shot." Said Drago. Amazon kicked Drago from behind, then the front again. "Enough hocus pocus, show yourself!" The water began splashing. "Now I've got you!" Drago launched a fireball and missed.

"Missed me by a mile!" Amazon went to continue on his assault. He struck Drago again.

"Crank it up Drago!" Called Dan.

"Not yet." He replied. "I can do this." He focused.

"Special Delivery!" Amazon started coming down.

"Think again!" Said Drago. He blasted another fireball and scored a direct hit. Amazon's Attribute Change and Ability were nullified. He landed unceremoniously on the ground.

"Nice one! That's what I'm talking about!" Encouraged Dan. Amazon got back up.

"Cheap shot!"

"Nothing cheap about it." Said Dan.

"Let's go!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago flew up and charged energy.

"Oh snap!" Said Amazon as lightning rained down. The ground around him exploded. Preyas began to shield himself.

"Whoa! This doesn't look so good!" Amazon began laughing again as the attack lessened.

"Did you run out of juice old timer?"

"Seriously?" Asked Drago.

"I thought you were supposed to be the toughest Bakugan there ever was! Is that really all you got? How pathetic!"

"Quiet fool!" Said Preyas.

"Why am I the fool?"

"He's taking it easy on you to lure you into his trap!" Replied Preyas. "He's trying to make you overconfident!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I don't need a Shifter to tell me that much!" Amazon turned back to the battle.

"If what sensei says it true, then maybe I never had a chance against Drago. But what if I changed strategies?" Drago landed. "Maybe some smack talk will mess with his head. Let's give it a try." Amazon readied his new barrage. "Why are you insulting me by holding back so much?"

"What?" Asked Drago.

"I'm young and I'm tough, and I can take anything you can dish out, so let's have it gramps! Hit me with your best shot!"

"Drago can blow you over with a sneeze, buddy!" Yelled Dan.

"Yeah right! I understand. You're probably nervous that you're gonna get hurt cuz you're getting up there in years. Maybe that's why you're holding back the way you are! But listen, you gotta stop it! Sensei is your former teammate. You owe him the respect of giving his student your 100% effort!"

"Okay, enough Amazon!" Said Preyas. "I'm sure Drago has his reasons." Neither side said anything for a moment, then Amazon closed his eyes.

"As you wish, sensei." Dan snapped out of it.

"Remember the plan, pal!"

"Right. We have to keep our eyes on the target, and not let some cocky kid get inside out heads. Besides, maybe a good thrashing is exactly the lesson this young punk needs." Everyone was silent. "Let's do this Dan!"

"Okay, let's rock!" Said Dan. "You wanted Drago's 100%? Well here it comes!" Drago's wings started crackling.

"You're about to get schooled Amazon."

"Bring it!" Said Amazon. Drago began glowing. "Ooh, scary." Drago continued to charge up power, then saw Zenthon.

"Mechtogan Zenthon." His power stopped charging.

"Hey Drago! What's wrong?"

"Why is Drago acting so strange?" Wondered Preyas.

"Atom, I can practically feel the strange energy Drago is giving off, and it's affecting me." Said Leo.

"I know what you mean." I Said. "If this keeps up, they won't win."

"Drago! Snap out of it!" Said Dan. "Don't hold back, let him have it!" Drago stopped glowing.

"Sorry, I hear you! I can do this!" The glow returned, stronger than it was before.

"What's going on with Drago, it looks like he's losing it. Maybe this is my chance!" Amazon brought his hands together. A sphere of water formed. "Am! A! Zon!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. He saw an image of Mag Mel.

"I found you Kuso!" Drago saw Razenoid. Leo held his head at the same time I did, for similar reasons. My eyes glowed softly while Leo began to glow. Preyas saw this and began to wonder. The four of us saw an image of our Mechtogan destroying Interspace.

"Dan, did you see it too?" Asked Drago. He stopped glowing. Dan grimaced.

"Aquos Bomber!" Said Amazon. He launched his water, forcing Drago back.

"Drago!" Dan flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet! Come on, quit faking!" Drago didn't move and Dan slowly got back up.

"Drago!" Drago opened his eyes, then got back up slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm good." He then puked fire at the waterfall nearby, and fell back over. Dan walked over to him.

"Drago!" He collapsed. I was watching this occur as I fought against Rak Taal.

"What the heck is going on with those four?" Wonder Preyas. "The old Drago I knew would never be taken down so easily, and Leonidas would've never held his head like that, even after the hardest attacks. Their focus is so scattered, something is seriously wrong here. But, what can I do?" He began pondering as me and Leo began to beat Rak Taal and the fallen knight.

"You okay pal?" Asked Dan before he fell unconscious. I was finally able to snap free of Rak Taal and my eyes returned to normal.

"Whoa!" Yelled Amazon. "Is he really down for the count?" Preyas jumped over to him.

"Come on, let's split."

"Shouldn't we make sure they're okay?" Leo managed to get free.

"Eh, they're okay, they just need some time alone to sort some personal stuff out!" Drago opened his eyes.

"Preyas." Groaned Drago.

"Don't worry, you rest!" Soon, he and Amazon were swimming away, leaving me and Leo to look after Dan and Drago.

"Sensei, are you sure it's okay to leave them?"

"You fought well, but, uh, Drago shouldn't have lost so easily to you, okay. If we stayed behind, it would've embarrassed him." He looked back a bit. "I wish I knew what happened that messed them up so badly. I just hope they're able to sort things out."

"Hey, I thought that you'd be happy that I won sensei!"

"You may have won, but you still have a lot to learn!"

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun, on screen. "Gun Red - Slash Sword!" Taylean attacked a Subterra Bakugan, defeating it.

 _Winner, Shun Kazami!_ Another battle showed Shun winning again. Then another one went off. _Shun Kazami is unstoppable as he rushes up the charts battle fans! With Shun taking the reigns as leader from Dan Kuso, is it possible that the battle brawlers can win the fans over again?_ Another battle started with Shun. The other brawler had a Darkus Ziperator.

"Go get him Ziperator! Ability Activate! Duke Gear!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Shun. "Root Core - Battle Bastion!" Taylean blocked the attack. "Ability Activate! Gun Red- Tokish Waru!" Taylean attacked, hitting the Ziperator. "Ability Activate! Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" The attack launched the Ziperator up. "Ability Activate!"

"Whoa! Hold on a sec dude!"

"Shooting Storm Twister!"

"You're going down!" Said Taylean as he charged. He slashed the Ziperator three times, then slashed it several more, defeating it. "Oh yeah!"

 _Another flawless victory for Shun!_ Sellon stood up from the audience.

"Aren't you staying for the next battle, Miss Sellon?" Asked Soon.

"I've seen more than enough. Battles aren't exciting when the combatants aren't evenly matched."

"Miss Sellon."

 _Unbelievable! Shun Kazami wins again!_ Sellon looked at the screen that showed him.

"You're progressing right on schedule, Shun. I can only hope that Dominix is having the same luck with Azion."

* * *

"You're on an incredible role Shun!" Said Marucho.

"And I'm not stopping now. Who wants to fight next?"

"Whoa." Said Marucho. "Maybe you should take a break for a bit. You don't want to burn out, Shun."

"Don't worry, I'm just fine."

"Yeah, but"

"I'm the leader of the Brawlers now, I have to get us back on top."

"Wait Shun, please!"

"If you wanna help, go find me another opponent."

"Well, shouldn't I have a say with what happens with the brawlers too?" Asked Marucho. "The Shifters never have these problems." He thought.

* * *

"Okay Azion, what'd he say to you this time?" Asked Cassie.

"The same thing." He replied. "Even thought Atom is gone for now and left me as the leader, it doesn't mean I need to fight with my all every second."

"If only we could get Shun to realize that." Said Tom.

"Yeah." Agreed Cassie. "It would be even better if we could help Atom somehow, but even I know that we can't do that."

* * *

"I can't believe that those visions have followed us into the real world." Said Dan. "They were even stronger this time."

"Do you think that means my powers will be just as destructive here if I lose control of them?" Asked Drago. "How can we be sure?" Dan hit the ground in frustration.

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!" He looked at me as Drago thought back to the battle.

"If only I was faking." He said. "That kid put me down really hard." Dan growled as he looked back. Then he looked at me again.

"Why didn't you warn us about this?"

"It was important that you see it." I said. "We can't go against"

"Again with the Timeline!" Yelled Dan. "Did it ever occur to you that it might be different? Did it ever occur to you that we might be able to control these powers faster if you would just help us?"

"Dan, at this point even I don't fully understand what is happening." Dan stared at me silently. "When you two saw Mag Mel and Razenoid, we saw Rak Taal and the fallen knight. We were barely able to keep control as they fought to take us over." I sighed. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm at a loss here. I don't know what's going to happen, just general events and possibilities."

"So you mean that even if you wanted to, you couldn't help?" Asked Drago. "What about Leo? Surely he could see something in the timeline!"

"Unfortunately, no. I cannot see anything in the future." Said Leo. "Only the past, and even then only by a short amount. Chronogian didn't exactly leave me with a lot of instructions, you know."

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Dan.

* * *

Razenoid roared and Mag Mel laughed. "I can't believe we found them in New Vestroia of all places!" He looked at Rak Taal. "Why didn't you suggest that place?"

"I couldn't exactly go against the timeline of events, now could I?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Razenoid. "I'm coming for you Drago!" The fallen knight was eerily quiet.

* * *

 _New Vestroia was supposed to help, it was supposed to help us gain control. But all it's brought is more questions even I can't answer. Not only did Dan and Drago get beaten by a newbie, but we all got hit by the visions again. Me and Leo nearly lost control. And just to make it worse, now we've got some new battlers coming after us and causing chaos! If only it was as simple as Dan thinks it was. Now we can only hope that our friend of old doesn't get caught in the crossfire._


	9. Unbridled Freindship

**Hopefully this lives up to everyone's expectations with chapters. Enjoy!**

Everything is going wrong. Between the visions following us here and them trying to take us over, we've really got to get a handle on these powers. But, at this point even I don't know what's going on. It seems that me and Dan are more connected than I was ever able to imagine, but why? That is a question that I hope gets answered.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Is it true you found them, Master Mag Mel?"

"Yes, they are in New Vestroia." Said Mag Mel.

"And what of Atom and Leo, Master Rak Taal?"

"The same with them. All four are in the birthplace of all Bakugan."

"In New Vestroia?" Asked Anubias.

"Well, that never even occurred to us." Said Dominix. Mag Mel looked at another pod as it pulsed. He then looked back at Anubias. A bracelet appeared above him, spinning. Rak Taal did the same to Dominix. Two pods burst as they caught the bracelets. They both held Iron Dragonoids.

"Our gift to you." Said Mag Mel. "These new Chaos Bakugan, and new Mechtogan."

"Take these new pairs as your battling partners, go now to New Vestroia, and find Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo." Anubias and Dominix put on the bracelets.

"And bring them all to us." Anubias smiled.

"It will be our honor and pleasure, sir." They said. They vanished.

"Do not fail us, Anubias, Dominix." Said Mag Mel. He then laughed.

* * *

Anubias and Dominix reappeared in an alley. "We're coming for you, Kusos." Said Anubias.

"And your buddies Drago and Leo." Said Dominix. Anubias snapped his fingers, and a gate appeared. The two went through, glowed, and changed. Anubias into a Gundalian, and Dominix into a strange looking Vestal. He had a similar appearance to Anubias, but had a red diamond on his chest instead of the six eyes.

* * *

Drago was punching a rock, and shattered it. He breathed heavily. He thought back to his conversation with Dan.

* * *

"I think we should train separately for a while." Said Drago.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Asked Dan. "Why would we do that? We're a team dude!"

"Perhaps that's where the problem lies." Said Drago. "Before we're able to fight effectively as a team, we need to reexamine who we are as individuals."

"That's crazy talk, man! We just have to"

"I need to be alone." Interrupted Drago. "I'm in bad shape, Dan. I'm no good to anyone like this."

"Even though Atom and Leo are going through the same thing, don't you think that they would stick together?" Asked Dan. He didn't know that we had just finished our conversation, and Leo flew directly over them. He looked at him, as did Drago.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Drago. Dan sighed.

"Okay, I guess." Drago sighed, then his wings emerged. He flew away, following Leo. "Drago! Come back Drago!" I walked up to Dan.

"This had to happen."

* * *

"I'm, sorry Dan." Said Drago. "Dragon Strength!" He fired at a stone arch, damaging it. "Dragon Blazer!" He fired a bright red fireball at the same arch, destroying it. His wings reemerged. "Dragon Force Striker!" He flew up and began channeling energy. He had an image of Razenoid appear, and lost control. The attack fizzled and he fell. Leo walked up.

"Did you see it too?"

"Yes I did." Said Drago. He curled his fist. "I have to stop being afraid of these blasted ghosts inside my head! Lack of focus is why I'm losing control! It's pathetic!" He punched the ground, indenting it.

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt old friends, but uh" Drago and Leo looked at Preyas.

"Preyas?" Asked Drago. Preyas laughed.

"I don't suppose you've seen Amazon around, huh?"

* * *

Dan tossed a stone into the water. "Wish I knew what I could say or do to help Drago get past all this." He thought. "But if Atom doesn't know, then who does?" He stared into the water. "Aw man!" He held his head. "What kind of a partner am I?" He wondered. He looked back up when he heard water. It rose up. "What the?" Dan got up quickly and ran from the rising water. When he looked back, he saw Amazon landing.

"I'm back for more, boys! Where's Drago? Let's have a real battle this time!" He pointed at nothing. "Uh, are you alone?"

"Not quite, Atom's here too, but that's it." Said Dan.

* * *

"I told the kid I thought you were holding back." Said Preyas. "That you would've smoked him if you'd have gone all out. He got upset and said he wanted a rematch. Then he just got up and took off."

"I'm sorry Preyas, there's a lot going on that you don't know about." Said Drago. "It's complicated."

"If Atom were here, he'd tell you where Amazon was." Preyas turned around and sighed.

"It's okay guys. You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to. Uh, we're still buddies." He put his hand on his head in bewilderment. "Ugh, where's Amazon?"

* * *

"What do you mean they're afraid of losing control?" Asked Amazon. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He laughed.

"What does that mean dude?" Asked Dan.

"Having that much power would be awesome!" Said Amazon. "How could anyone be afraid of it! If it were me, I'd let it all go! Wouldn't you?"

"You don't understand." Said Dan. I walked up to the commotion.

"What's to understand?" Asked Amazon. "He's afraid of his powers, which meant he chickened out and let me win our battle. He treated me like a chump! That's not cool dude. Bakugan are supposed to embrace power, not fear it! I thought Drago was supposed to be the baddest Bakugan that ever was. That might've been true once, but it's ancient history now." I could see Dan's anger rising rapidly, and walked over to him.

"Dan, calm down." I said.

"Drago is just a washed up coward." Finished Amazon. Dan snapped.

"Watch it! You don't know what you're talking about punk!" Yelled Dan.

"Huh?" Asked Amazon.

"Drago's no coward! He just smart enough to know that with great power comes great responsibility! But you wouldn't understand that! Nobody does." Dan thought back to his last battle with Anubias. "Drago is doing what's best."

"Huh? How do you mean?" Asked Amazon. The wind began blowing. We all looked in the direction it was coming from. "What's happening? I feel, kinda, weird."

"It's a ripple in the dimension." Said Dan.

"Oh boy." I said. "This isn't going to be fun."

"Someone must've just teleported here." Said Dan. Then he thought about it, and gasped. "Drago!"

* * *

Preyas got up and turned around, only to see someone on a pillar. "So, this is New Vestroia, huh?" Asked Anubias.

"I think it is." Said Dominix as he landed on a nearby pillar.

"It seems like a perfect habitat for losers." Finished Anubias.

"Who are you?" Asked Drago.

"You can think of us as messengers." Said Anubias.

"What?" Asked Leo.

"I don't see Kuso anywhere." Thought Anubias. "No matter, I'll have fun with Drago in the meantime."

"Atom is nowhere to be found. I guess Leo will have to do."

"Let's skip the introductions." Said Anubias. "There will be time for that later!"

"Right now, we battle!" Said Dominix. They rose their hands and two gates appeared above. Two Darkus Iron Dragonoids descended. All three Bakugan gasped.

"What is that?" Asked Drago.

"I've never seen a Bakugan like that before!" Agreed Preyas.

"I don't think they're natural!" Said Leo.

"Go Darkus Iron Dragonoid!" Said Anubias and Dominix. "Ability Activate! Ollan Terror!" Both Iron Dragonoids fired dark balls of energy, nearly hitting the other Bakugan.

"Watch out!" Said Drago. The tree dodged to the sides as the balls rolled along, destroying the ground. They each fired again, one targeting Drago and the other Leo. They were hit.

"Hold on you guys!" Said Preyas. The two skidded along the ground.

"Don't just lay there, get up!" Yelled Anubias. "Come on and fight!" Drago was slowly getting up while Leo was trying to. Preyas jumped in front of them.

"Hold on a second pal." All four were surprised.

"Preyas?" Asked Drago and Leo.

"If you want a fight, how about you take me on then?"

"Let's go!" Said Anubias. Both Iron Dragonoids looked at Preyas.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet, Marucho?" Asked Shun. The two were at the usual bench.

"I was just thinking about Dan and Atom."

"Why?"

"Well, we haven't heard from them at all. Aren't you worried about them?"

"Not one bit." Shun got off the railing and walked away. Taylean followed him.

"But, they're our friends!" Said Marucho.

"Real friends don't abandon each other."

"With that thinking, isn't it possible that Atom went with Dan as to not abandon him?" Asked Marucho. Shun just kept walking.

* * *

"Do you really think someone evil is here?" Asked Amazon as he sprinted across the water.

"Trust me, I can feel it!" Said Dan.

"And I can feel two." I said. "It's not just one evil being."

"I should've never let Drago go off on his own." Thought Dan. "I hope I can find him in time!" Amazon continued to run.

* * *

Preyas began landing punch after punch on one of the Iron Dragonoid, but not one affected it. "I see your skills haven't dulled at all, Preyas." Encouraged Drago. "I wish I could say the same." He looked down and clenched his fist.

"Loud doesn't equal skill!" Said Anubias.

"Ability Activate!" Said both. "Garran Demura!" The Iron Dragonoids charged up and took aim with their tails. They fired.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Asked Preyas. "Wave Shield!" The attacks hit the barrier and fizzled. Preyas jumped up and it collapsed. "Time to finish these clown off!" He approached one Iron Dragonoid and it flew up to avoid him. The second one flew up from under Preyas and hit him.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias and Dominix. "Osma!" Both Iron Dragonoids sent out energy that pushed Preyas to the ground.

"Oh no!" Said Drago and Leo. Preyas hit the ground hard. "Preyas!"

"Let's go!" Said Anubias. "Mechtogan Venexus!"

"I agree!" Said Dominix. "Mechtogan Venexus!" Dark clouds formed above and two Mechtogan came out.

"This is going to be fun." They thought. "Now Iron Dragonoid and Mechtogan Venexus, attack!" The two Mechtogan landed and kicked up a major wind. Everybody had to shield themselves from it. Then the Mechtogan roared.

"Um. Nice robot?" Said Preyas.

"Incredible, they can summon Mechtogan at will!" Said Drago.

"I wish that was us right now." Said Leo.

"Hm. This is going to be fun!" Said Anubias. "Now, Iron Dragonoid and Mechtogan Venexus, attack!"

"Attack!" Said Dominix. They bracelets sparked, and hurt them a little. The Iron Dragonoids roared as the Mechtogan began to trot towards the Bakugan.

"They can control it too?" Asked Drago. "Unbelievable!"

"Wave Shield!" Said Preyas. The Mechtogan just punched through it and Preyas jumped back. "No way! That should've nullified his ability!" He jumped out of the way as one of the Mechtogan took a step. Preyas was launched away.

"Preyas!" Said Drago and Leo in worry. Preyas hit the ground head first and flipped over into his belly. He skidded a bit. Then the Iron Dragonoids took aim and fired at him. They hit.

"Take cover!" Warned Drago. The Mechtogan revealed a few weapons and fired at Preyas repeatedly. He laughed in pain, unable to avoid the damaging blows.

"Enough!" Yelled Drago. He closed his eyes, then saw Razenoid. He opened them again to have the glowing brightly. Amazon ran up just then to a nearby cliff.

"Aw! Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"What the heck is that?" Energy was swirling up just beyond a forest. We couldn't see the battle, but we could see the energy. Then I grabbed my head as yellow energy swirled up. We could hear Drago and Leo.

"What's this?" Asked Anubias.

"Whoa!" Said Preyas. "Are you okay?" The energy continued to swirl up as dark clouds formed. Zenthon and Leantris fell. The opposing force was surprised.

"Don't just stand there!" Said Anubias.

"Crush those insects!" Finished Dominix.

"Now!" They both said. Drago took off and glowed brightly. He rammed into one of the Iron Dragonoids. Leo took off as well, eyes glowing just as brightly, and did the same to the other one.

"Watch out!" Yelled Anubias. Drago and Leo charged up a new set of attacks and rained them down upon their opponents. Anubias and Dominix were sent flying back due to the force of the attacks. Drago and Leo roared.

* * *

"That's it, give into the power Drago!" Said Razenoid.

"It's coming in by the boatloads." Said the fallen knight. "We couldn't have asked for better."

"Don't hold anything back, let it take you over!" They felt Drago and Leo launching more attacks. They exploded near their opponents. "Embrace it, then unleash your inner fire!"

"Destroy everything you touch and show the world your true strength!" Drago and Leo roared again.

"Whoa!" Said Preyas. "That is some seriously scary power! Drago, Leo, buddies, you gotta keep control guys!" Preyas got up as they launched more attacks. Preyas shielded himself the best he could but was still hit by both and launched back. Amazon ran up.

"What are they doing down there?" He asked. "Why are they attacking my sensei like that? They're supposed to be friends!"

"It's not them!" Said Dan. "Something's taken over them!" He looked back at me, with my hands still on my head, eyes glowing very softly. "And it's affecting Atom!" One of Drago's attacks hit the ground, vaporizing it. "I don't know what's going on with them, but they gotta snap out of it before they rip New Vestroia in half!" One of Leo's attacks hit the ground, then he and Drago launched more attacks everywhere. One came at Amazon, who ducked out of the way. He looked at the destruction it caused.

"Aw snap, that was way too close dude!"

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago looked at him, eyes and mouth ablaze.

"I don't like the way he's looking at us!" Said Amazon.

"Dan, you need to reach out to him." I said. I closed my eyes. He thought back to what Drago said. Drago came in closer, then Dan gasped.

"I have to do this." He thought. He jumped.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Asked Amazon.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan as loud as he could. "This isn't you buddy!"

* * *

"What is that fool doing?" Asked Mag Mel.

"Breaking our control." Said Rak Taal.

* * *

"Battling is not about total destruction!" Yelled Dan. "There's no honor in fighting this way!" Dan's words began to reach Drago and started to remove the control. I removed my hands from my head and opened my eyes. "You know that! You're better than that! We both are buddy!" He lowered his head. "Snap out of it. Come on." He raised his head. "Drago!" Drago's eyes twitched.

* * *

"What's happening?" Asked Razenoid.

"He's severing our connection!"

* * *

"Please buddy, wake up!" Said Dan, tears forming. "Drago! Wake up!" Drago blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. Razenoid lost his connection.

* * *

"What is it?" Asked Mag Mel.

"Drago's broken free." The fallen knight was still glowing.

* * *

Drago reacted quickly and aimed his attack up. He then caught Dan. "Dan?" Dan opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Drago!" He got up.

"I heard you calling out to me."

"You're back! Buddy, I missed you!"

"Thanks you, Dan."

"Yeah, well what are partners for, huh?"

"Right." Said Drago.

"All sentiment aside, we still need to free Leo!" I called. Dan and Drago looked back to the battle to see Leo still out of control. Zenthon roared and brought his fists down. Drago dodged out of the way swiftly and placed Dan on his shoulder.

"Enough!" Yelled Drago. Zenthon went in for another hit, only to be stopped by Drago. "If you really came from me, then you'll obey my code of battling! Perhaps I need to give you a demonstration!" Drago continued to fight Zenthon as I got Amazon to agree to get closer to Leo. He got me halfway, then saw a Venexus coming toward Drago. He put me down then jumped in its way.

"Don't forget about me!" The Mechtogan threw a punch that was caught by Amazon. "He sure is a big sucker!" He didn't see the other hand coming, but yelped when he did. Preyas caught that one.

"I want in on the action too!" The other Venexus began lumbering toward Dan and Drago.

"Sensei!"

"Hey kid!" I ran up to Leo as Drago started glowing.

"Leo! Wake up!" I yelled. Leo looked at me, then charged up an attack. "You know this isn't you. You need to find yourself!" Leo launched the attack, and I didn't do anything. "You know this isn't you!" The attack hit, and a huge dust cloud kicked up. Drago took notice of this.

"Titanium Hummer!" He got out of he way of Zenthon. "Core Buster!" He took aim and fired at Zenthon. It was blocked by the shield and Zenthon roared. He revealed his weapons.

"He transformed!" Said Dan.

"If I want him to follow my lead, I'm going to have to tame him first." Said Drago. "Time to break this wild horse. Ready Dan?"

"Are you sure?"

"I can control this now, I know it! We just have to work together!"

"Awesome! And after that, we're going to need to help Atom!" Said Dan. The dust still blocked his view. "Here we go pal, Ability Activate! Revolution-O!" Drago glowed.

"Oh no! Is he going to lose it again?" Asked Amazon.

"Hope not!" Said Preyas. Several transparent screens appeared in front of Drago. Zenthon fired, then Drago did. His attack got amplified by the screens and overtook Zenthon's attack.

* * *

"Huh? What is that light?" Asked Mag Mel. The fallen knight stopped glowing.

* * *

The attack continued on and hit Zenthon. His shield was unable to block it. "Yes!" Said Drago.

"Nice one Drago! You controlled your powers!"

"Interesting." Said Anubias. "Ha, so that is the full extent of your strength. Now how about you show me your true battle form, huh? Let's finish this right Drago!"

"There' no way for you to win against us!" Said Dominix. They both waved their hands and the Iron Dragonoids got ready.

"Good luck beating both of us together!" I said. Everybody looked at me as the dust settled. There was a transparent dome over me.

"Atom?" Asked Dan. "But how?"

"Simple." I said. "By being willing to take the blow, Leo was able to snap out of it and use one of his shields to protect me." Leantris roared.

"And while you guys were busy with Zenthon and distracting. Those two, we were able to attack Leantris dead on and subdue him for now. Let's go and do this!" The Iron Dragonoids attacked with their tails and Drago and Leo were hit. They landed on the ground and fell to their knees.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. I rolled off of Leo.

"I'm good, don't worry." Said Drago. He and Leo started getting up and I opened my eyes from the fall.

"I've had enough of these lightweights." Said Anubias. His bracelet started glowing.

"Same here." Said Dominix. His bracelet started glowing as well. Anubias's Venexus threw Amazon and Preyas off of its hands and started towards Dan and Drago. The other one walked toward me and Leo. As they drew close, however, Zenthon and Leantris shouldered them.

"What?" Asked Anubias and Dominix.

"Zenthon?" Asked Drago.

"Leantris?"

"You saved them?" Asked Dan.

"I knew it would happen." I said. Zenthon and Leantris began hitting the Venexuses. They roared.

"Those dudes got power!" Said Preyas.

"No kidding! They practically smoked those turkeys!" Said Amazon.

"How did Drago and Leo win over their Mechtogan?" Asked Anubias. He looked over at Drago. "Who do you think you are? You are not going to make a fool out of me! Ability Activate! Osma!"

"You two will not defeat me!" Said Dominix as he looked at me and Leo. "Ability Activate! Osma!" The two Iron Dragonoids launched their attacks and me and Dan looked at them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Titanium Screen!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Shield!" Leo got his shield as Drago put up a barrier. The two attacks hit but were blocked.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Blazer!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Bomb!" Drago encased one of the other Dragonoids in fire while Leo launched a bomb at the other. They squealed in pain.

"What're you squawking about?" Asked Anubias. "Stand up and fight back!" The bomb exploded. "Pathetic. Don't you dare shame me."

"This battle is over." Said Dominix. "We cannot win." Zenthon and Leantris readied another attack each and hit both Venexus. Anubias gasped, then they both shouldered their opponent. Zenthon and Leantris opened up, then fired a control attack at both Mechtogan. They were defeated. Then Zenthon and Leantris closed up and roared.

"Venexus!" Yelled Anubias. His bracelet sparked at the same time Dominix's did, then the bracelets began to smoke. "This can't be. I was given my Bakugan as a gift, by Master Mag Mel. They were supposed to bring us a victory! Ability Activate!" His Iron Dragonoid tried to get up but couldn't.

"This battle is lost." Said Dominix. His Iron Dragonoid fell over.

"Now Dan!" Yelled Drago.

"Let's finish this!" Said Leo.

"You got it pal!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon force Striker!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mithrillium Charge!" Both attacks went in towards the Iron Dragonoids and struck hard. They were defeated and disappeared. Anubias protected himself from the wind, then glowed. Dominix glowed too. They vanished.

"Oh yeah! You really thrashed those guys!" Said Amazon. Zenthon and Leantris looked at him. He chuckled nervously. "Easy there big guys! I'm on your side, remember?"

"We did it pal!" Said Dan. "Together we're the best!"

"I guess." Said Drago.

"Don't count us out!" Said Leo.

"It was all of us working together that did it." Drago and Leo fell to their knees.

"Drago?" Asked Dan. Zenthon and Leantris vanished.

"They're tired." I said.

"That was crazy intense guys!" Said Amazon. "But man are you guys awesome when you battle together!"

"Yeah, bit it looks like there's still a few things to work out with their now powers." Said Preyas. "Don't worry, we'll help you because that's what friends are for!"

* * *

Anubias and Dominix travelled through the gate and returned to their human forms. "Useless Chaos Bakugan!" Complained Anubias. He growled as a crescent appeared on his forehead.

"Is it the Bakugan or the Brawlers with them?" Asked Dominix.

"Dan Kuso!" Yelled Anubias.

* * *

"How did Drago and Leo break free of our clutches?" Asked Razenoid as power flowed into them. He roared.

"It seems that Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo have all grown since returning to New Vestroia." Said Mag Mel.

"Their power will only grow larger as they learn." Said Rak Taal.

"Which means they have more to offer us than ever expected." Said Mag Mel. He began laughing.

"It also means we're going to have a harder time beating them when we finally get out." Said the fallen knight. Their Mechtogan growled behind them.

* * *

 _Ever since taking the reigns as a leader, Shun hasn't stopped brawling. It's almost like he's on a mission to prove himself. He signed up in the battle royal, despite Marucho telling him not to. But his troubles keep compounding when suddenly he and Taylean spawn a Mechtogan. And when new teammates show up, it adds to the problem and the solution. I'm not even sure where this'll lead!_


	10. Faltering Trust

**Here's another chapter. I'm thinking about posting some other Reality Shift stories soon as well, what do you guys think? It's going to be well after Bakugan, but it's something that I need to do for Destruction. Let me know. Anyways, enjoy!**

With damaged connections and decayed friendships, it's no wonder we're losing control. But there's only a limited amount of time that it can go on. We can only hope for the best.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Taylean was jumping around and avoiding attacks from two Bakugan. He charged at them as they fired again with their BakuNanos. "Not good enough, punks!" Taylean jumped up as the audience cheered. Marucho watched on worriedly.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean glowed then launched his attack. The Pyrus Flash Ingram tried to hide behind a tree but was defeated.

"What?" Asked the Pyrus brawler.

"No way!" Claimed the Subterra one.

"Ability Activate! Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!" Taylean's wrists glowed and extended. He slashed the Subterra Flash Ingram, defeating it.

 _It's another Kazami double whammy!_ The audience roared and chanted Shun's name. The Subterra Ingram rolled to him.

"Those two kids were using Chaos Bakugan as well." Noted Shun.

"They're everywhere, yet nobody seems to know how to use them properly." Agreed Taylean. Shun walked away from the arena, and Marucho ran up to catch him.

"Hey! Shun! Hold up a second!"

"No time to stop Marucho. I've got a battle to get to." Marucho ran in front of him.

"Just stop!" He got in Shun's way, stopping him. "You need to take a break! You're gonna burn out. Listen to me! Please!"

"There's too many reckless battlers running around. If I don't keep them in check, Interspace is in trouble." He walked past Marucho.

"Hey!" Shun just kept walking. "But Shun. Can't you see that you're heading down the same path as Dan?" Shun didn't stop, but two people were eavesdropping.

"Sounds like the brawlers are having some personality issues, huh Paige." Said Rafe.

"I think we arrived just in time, Rafe."

* * *

Three brawlers were facing off against Sellon, each of their Bakugan equipped with a BakuNano. "Now!" Said Sellon. "Time to destroy your opponents!" She raised her arm, and the bracelet on it began glowing. "Mechtogan Braxion Emerge!" Lightning rained down and the Mechtogan rose from the ground. It roared.

"Whoa!" Said one of the brawlers.

"Don't just sit there, attack!" Called another. The three Flash Ingrams took off, only to be struck by the Mechtogan as it attacked. All three were defeated. The three brawlers gasped, then Braxion vanished. Sellon lowered her arm as the bracelet stopped glowing.

"A killer instinct is useless in the absence of control, boys."

* * *

 _For those of you just joining us, we've got a doozy of a battle in progress in Battle Arena A!_ It was true, Anubias was facing off against three brawlers. _And it's being dominated by Anubias!_ Horridian dodged three attacks from BakuNanos.

"Now Horridian! It's time to launch Mechtogan Smasheon!" Lightning arced up from Horridian and dark clouds formed above. Smasheon started to descend as the three brawlers stood shocked. Smasheon dropped, landed, and roared. "Let's get our Smash On!" Smasheon opened up and began to charge. He fired six beams and defeated the three Flash Ingrams. Anubias landed and Smasheon vanished. Anubias fell to one knee as the audience cheered.

"Now that's how you use a Mechtogan!" Called someone.

"Yeah! Too bad Dan wasn't here to take notes!"

"That was close." Said Anubias. "If it wasn't for the Chaos Bakugan that Master Mag Mel gave me, I would've lost control of my Mechtogan. How the heck were Dan and Atom Kuso able to control theirs then?" Anubias punched the ground as Dylan watched.

"Interesting. I thought the BakuNanos made the battles more intense, but the Mechtogan have really upped the stakes. I gotta figure out how to get my hands on some of those things. With the right supplier, I could make some serious cheddar." Anubias left the arena only to be stopped by Sellon.

"What happened with Dan and Drago?" She asked. Anubias looked up quickly as he remembered what happened.

"I don't know. I had them up against the ropes, but then somehow they managed to get control of their Mechtogan."

"That's pretty interesting." Said Sellon. "I don't think any of us anticipated that."

"I know." Said Anubias. "It's just" Anubias's team walked up.

"Hey boss." Said Ben.

"What is it?" Asked Anubias.

"Check this." Said Ben. Noah ran between him and Robin.

"It's me, Noah!" Anubias turned.

"Noah?"

"We told him to scram but he wouldn't listen." Said Ben.

"I want a shot at joining Team Anubias!" Said Noah.

"What's the deal kid? I thought you were Kusos Number One fan."

"Not anymore I'm not! I've been watching you ever since Dan took off from Interspace like a punk and abandoned his loyal fans! You're and awesome battler, Anubias. You've got way more skill and courage than that loser Dan! You're the best!" Anubias looked his over with a critical eye. "What do you say?"

"Sure. Why not." Anubias turned away. Noah looked up quickly.

"Yeah!" Jack laughed and moved next to him.

"Congrats squirt, welcome to Team Anubias pal!"

"Just make sure you don't get in our way." Said Ben. The four walked off.

"No problem!"

"Soon you'll have no fans left, Kuso." Said Anubias to himself. He began to walk past Sellon.

"Is there a reason you're walking around with your fist clenched like that?" Anubias glared at her. "Try not to forget that the mission here is to resurrect Master Mag Mel." Anubias growled. "There. Can you hear it Anubias? More evil is in bloom."

* * *

"Dominix is annoying." Said Azion.

"What was your first clue?" Asked Tom. The group was sitting in a room.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps trying to get me to take over and not listen to you guys." He sighed. "If I wasn't a shifter, I would've probably fallen for his trap by now."

"Well, I'm certain about one thing." Said Cassie. "Something big is happening today."

* * *

Shun was walking along, hand on the wall to support him. Taylean floated up to him. "Are you okay Shun?" Shun looked at him.

"I'm alright."

 _Attention! This afternoon, in Battle Arena A, we'll be holding a Battle Royale!_

"What?" Asked Shun. "A Battle Royale?"

"That's pure insanity." Said Taylean. "Having a bunch of unskilled battlers in one giant fight will only end in disaster!"

"Not if I can help it!" Said Shun. He began walking along again, still supporting himself with the wall.

"Shun!" Called Marucho. He ran up as Shun looked at him. "Did you just hear that announcement?"

"I did." Said Shun.

"How can they just call a random Battle Royale like that?"

"Most of those kids can barely handle one-on-one." Said Trister. "This has bad news written all over it."

"Things are way out of control in here!" Said Marucho. He looked down. "First there was the BakuNanos, and then the Mechtogan, and now a dangerous free-for-all like this! It's just not right!" Shun looked away.

"I know. It feels like someone is manipulating things."

"Yeah, but who?" Asked Marucho.

"No idea. I'll have to figure that out after the Battle Royale."

"Wait!" Said Marucho.

"The only way for us to keep this Battle Royale from ripping Interspace apart is for us to win the whole thing." Said Taylean.

"Exactly." Agreed Shun. Marucho looked down somberly. Shun looked at the time, then ran to Arena A.

 _Heads up, Battle Fans! The environment for today's Battle Royale will be Urban Combat! _Dozens of brawlers were already in position, ready to brawl. The audience cheered as Dylan watched.

"Well, this is very curious indeed." He said. Sellon, Chris, Anubias and Jack were watching as well. "Both Sellon and Anubias are sitting this one out." Dylan giggled a little. "Kinda makes you wonder if something fishy's going on."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Soon and Robin. "Bakugan Stand!" Brawlers all over the arena began throwing down their Bakugan.

"Let's all gang up on Robin and Soon!" Called someone. He got a following for the idea.

"Okay!" Said two other brawlers. The three Bakugan surrounded Bolcanon.

"I'm gonna teach you punks a lesson you won't ever forget!" Proclaimed Robin. His Bakumeter glowed green. "BakuNano Hyper Pulsor, Destroy!" Bolcanon got a massive attachment on his back.

"What kinda BakuNano is that huh?" Asked the lead kid. Hyper Pulsor launched. "We can still take him, Relax!" His Pyrus Bakugan began to move forward, then was hit from above. The kid was blown back.

"Where'd that come from?" Asked his friend.

"It sure wasn't from Bolcanon." Agreed his other friend.

"Check it out." Said Robin as he pointed up. A red light flashed then another laser came down. Then another. Hyper Pulsor charged up another and launched. Soon watched from above.

"I dedicate this to Miss Sellon, who taught me about grave in battle." She held her hand over her heart as her Bakumeter glowed green. "BakuNano Slicerix, Destroy!" Krowll got larger claws on his back. It then charged and defeated a Bakugan. Then another. "What a glorious play."

"Don't pat yourself on the back just yet." Warned Robin. Hyper Pulsor rained down upon Krowll. When the smoke cleared, it showed the Krowll was protected.

"An attack like that is useless in a close range battle." Said Soon. "Time for the next dance, Krowll!" Krowll charged at Bolcanon and sliced, just missing. "Unfortunately for you, my BakuNano thrives when brawling in close proximity."

"Bolcanon!" Called Robin. Another blast came down next to it.

"It's too late for you." Said Soon. Two more blasts came down on Krowll, but missed. Krowll rushed Bolcanon and it flew backward.

"Give it up, you two." Robin and Soon looked at the voice and saw Shun. "Save us all a lot of aggravation and walk away!" Shun jumped down. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw Taylean. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Ventus Taylean!"

"I'll second you on that one!" Called another voice. Shun looked over and saw Azion. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw Pyreon. "Bakugan Stand! Fire them up Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!"

"Butt out!" Yelled Robin. Hyper Pulsor fired two blasts, one aimed at each Bakugan. They both dodged as it continued to rain down.

"How rude." Said Soon. "Attack Slicerix!" Krowll went after Taylean, who jumped out of the way.

"Taylean, we have to win to save Interspace!" Taylean said nothing as he dodged another attack. "Ability Activate! Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean began to glow and attacked Krowll.

"You're not alone in this, Shun." Said Azion. "I think it's time we put these guys out!" Pyreon dodged another blast from Hyper Pulsor. "Ability Activate! Inferno Blast!" Pyreon attacked Bolcanon.

"Don't let up, Shun!" Said Taylean. "Let's hit them again!"

"I'm with you!" Said Shun. "No mercy!"

"Pyreon, let's lighten their load!" Said Azion. Both their Bakumeters began to glow.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Taylean fired at Bolcanon.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Said Azion. Pyreon gained his Battle Gear and flew up. Robin growled.

"Stubborn Fools." Said Soon. Krowll reached out and pinned Taylean.

"Finish him!" Yelled Robin. Hyper Pulsor flashed and Krowll got out of the way. Taylean began to get hit.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Flame Shield!" Pyreon got above Taylean and blocked the beam. Taylean still collapsed.

"Taylean!" Yelled Shun. "I have to get him out of there before it's too late." He thought. The beam exploded and damaged both Pyreon and Taylean. Taylean managed to get up and start walking toward his opponents. He fell to one knee as Krowll walked up.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Soon. "Ability Activate! Battle Sign!" Krowll began glowing brightly, then sent out several attacks. One of them hit Taylean as another hit Pyreon.

"Taylean!" He looked at his Bakumeter. "My ability's been blocked!"

"Same here!" Said Azion.

"Don't worry." Said Taylean. "I can still pull this one out!" He got up, despite the obvious pain he was in.

"Wait!" Yelled Shun.

"Azion, time to fight back!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Robin. "Harlow Warrior!" Bolcanon fired only at Taylean, as if labeling Pyreon as a low priority.

"No!" Yelled Shun as he ran toward Taylean. He was blown back by the blast.

"Oh no!" Yelled Marucho. Azion was hit by the blast as well and managed to hold his ground.

"They're all good." Said Tom. "Trust me." Chris was laughing.

"Looks like Shun's gonna cry!"

"It would be foolish of you, Chris, to underestimate Shun like that."

"Well, what about Azion? He's about as useful as a wet noodle here!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Down below, Taylean was on the ground, in extreme pain. Pyreon was not far away. Shun was picking himself up.

"I really hate it when they get a lucky shot in like that." He and Taylean began to get up. "I know you're hurting Taylean, but"

"It's not so bad." Dismissed Taylean.

"Then, can we"

"I'm ready when you are, partner." Both got up and yelled. Energy surged up from Taylean and dark clouds formed.

"Here comes the big one!" Said Azion. Pyreon flew over to him and picked him up.

"Oh no!" Yelled Shun. Silent Strike fell. "Another Mechtogan? But how?" It stood imposingly over all the Bakugan present. "This is bad."

"What was your first clue?" Yelled Azion. Taylean fell over.

"It's just so very beautiful." Said Sellon. Silent Strike began moving as his eyes lit up. He roared and started to break the nearby buildings.

"Well, I guess since we created this creep, it's going to be up to us to beat him too!" Said Shun. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Said Taylean. He leapt up. He then got a good glimpse of Silent Strike. "Whoa! He's big!" He blocked some rubble that was being thrown off. Up above, Marucho was very scared and worried.

"Relax." Said Tom. "Relax. This was meant to happen."

"Hey, uh, boss, I don't like the look of that thing." Said Ben to Anubias. "Maybe we should split, huh?" Silent Strike was not living up to his name as he lumbered on.

"Ah!" Said Robin. "He's just trying to distract us!"

"Well, it won't work!" Said Soon. Hyper Pulsor fired again, only for the attacks to not affect Silent Strike. Krowll attempted to go in for the kill, but was deflected by the Mechtogan's shield.

"Intense!" Said Chris.

"Just wait, it gets better!" Said Sellon. Dominix and Cellos looked down from above.

"This will be interesting." Said Dominix.

"It's so exciting I'm having a hard time keeping my other side under control!" Said Cellos.

"Well keep it under control." Said Dominix. "There's no point in unleashing it now."

"Ha, big deal." Said Anubias. "That's nothing compared to Dan's Mechtogan."

* * *

"It's incredible!" Said Mag Mel. "Can you feel it pouring in Razenoid? The chaos energy being created by these intense battles is growing. Soon, we will be free!"

"It may also allow me to attain an ability I have been lacking." Added Rak Taal.

* * *

Silent Strike continued to lumber on, destroying any nearby building. It was going after Bolcanon and Krowll. "There! Go get him!" Yelled Shun.

"I'm on it!" Said Taylean. He jumped at Silent Strike who simply backhanded him. He crashed into a building.

"Taylean!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Robin. "Pummel Bouler!" Bolcanon attacked.

"Ability Activate!" Said Soon. "Screw Ripper!" Both attacks raced at Silent Strike, but dissipated against the shield. A large cloud of smoke erupted.

"That's right!" Said Robin. Then he and Soon gasped as they saw Silent Strike unharmed. He roared again and opened. He fired everywhere and hit Bolcanon and Krowll. They were defeated.

"But, how did he" started Soon.

"Beat us?" Finished Robin. Silent Strike roared again, then turned to Taylean and Pyreon.

"Taylean! He's coming this way!" Taylean did nothing. "Hey! Did you hear me?" Taylean began to move.

"Pyreon, in position!" Yelled Azion. Pyreon got in front of Taylean.

"Watch out!" Yelled Shun.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Yelled Paige. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Boulderon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Rafe. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Wolfurio!" Both Bakugan prepared themselves in front of Taylean and next to Pyreon. "Hold on a sec." Rafe's Bakumeter began to glow. "BakuNano Lanzato, Destroy!" Wolfurio got a two sided spear and a shield.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Shun.

"Ha, don't worry about that!" Said Paige.

"Focus on stopping that Mechtogan!" Agreed Rafe. "Now Wolfurio!"

"Ready!" Wolfurio blasted an attack from his Shield.

"Let's go!" Said Paige. "Ability Activate! Magnetic Shield!" Boulderon struck the ground and sent an attack at Silent Strike. Both attacks hit and managed to make Silent Strike stagger a little.

"You have to get up, Taylean." Said Wolfurio. Taylean started to get up.

"Don't let go of him Boulderon!" Yelled Paige.

"I'll do my best, but he's pretty strong."

"I don't want to hear it, just do it!" Commanded Paige. Silent Strike took a small step forward.

"He's more powerful than we thought!" Said Rafe.

"Will this help?" Asked Azion. "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spetero Battle Form!" The wings on Pyreon opened up and he fired another attack at Silent Strike. It didn't affect its movement as it continued to power through.

"Get it together, Taylean." Said Wolfurio. "Focus all your energy, and once you're centered, project it outward!"

"Let's do this, Shun!" Said Taylean.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Flame Shield!" Taylean added his attack to the other three and got Silent Strike to stop moving.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Paige. "Ability Activate! Bolt Motion!" Boulderon hit a few chunks of rubble and it began to float. It began to pile onto Silent Strike.

"My turn now!" Said Rafe. "Ability Activate! Terra Seal!" Wolfurio aimed up and created a thin, film like material. He threw it onto the rubble pile and it encased it. The rubble stopped moving.

"Finally!" Said Wolfurio. The audience went wild.

"They stopped it." Said Shun, in disbelief.

"Not so fast." Said Azion. Shun looked at Taylean.

"You okay?"

"I" Taylean glowed, defeated, "ugh." Shun caught him, then looked back at the rubble. Cracks began to form and light seeped through. It suddenly broke apart, again revealing Silent Strike.

"That was supposed to be unbreakable!" Complained Rafe.

"I guess we were wrong." Said Paige.

"Let's go!" Said Wolfurio.

"Bring it!" Agreed Boulderon. Silent Strike roared, then to the surprise of everyone but Azion, vanished.

"Where did he go?" Asked Shun. He collapsed onto one knee. Rafe turned to Paige.

"I thought this guy was supposed to be one of the best."

"Ha, he's weak." Said Paige. The audience cheered. Marucho looked on in disbelief.

"Where did those guys come from?" Before long, Rafe and Paige got Shun and Marucho, then went into a room with them. Azion, Tom and Cassie followed and entered just as they finished their story.

"Are you serious?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah, I'm a Gundalian." Said Paige. "The name is Paige. And this guy is Rafe."

"Yes. The name is Rafe. I'm from Neathia, and I'm a member of the Castle Knights."

"Well, what are you guys doing here on Earth?" Asked Marucho.

"Did you bring that Mechtogan?" Asked Shun. "Because you seem to know an awful lot about it."

"Come on." Said Paige.

"We first learned about the Mechtogan far away, on Neathia." Agreed Rafe. "A Mechtogan is the physical manifestation of an ability, created when Bakugan and battler fall out of sync. In other words, it's born out of chaos."

"They're from Bakugan?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes." Said Rafe. "Which means that, theoretically, you should be able to command them. But only if the power balance between battler and Bakugan is in sync." Shun growled and looked at Taylean.

"Otherwise, you have zero control."

"So are you trying to tell us that Anubias and Sellon are in perfect balance with their Bakugan then?" Asked Trister.

"No, we think they're using other control methods." Said Rafe.

"What kind of other methods?" Asked Marucho.

"We're not entirely sure." Said Rafe.

"The truth is, we've never seen a Mechtogan in person before." Said Paige. Marucho was surprised.

"Until now, we've only studied about them in the ancient texts." Said Rafe.

"Yeah, but we still know way more than you." Shun looked at them.

"You want to argue that one with us?" Asked Azion. Paige looked at him, then back to Shun and Marucho.

"When word reached Neathia about the appearance of Mechtogan, Princess Fabia asked us to come and give you guys a hand cleaning things up."

"Wow! Are you guys serious?" Asked Marucho.

"We don't need a pair of babysitters." Said Shun. "So you can get lost." He got up.

"Shun, hold on!" Said Marucho. Shun just walked away. "Shun! Wait!" Marucho chased after him, but didn't continue on much further than the door. Paige and Rafe walked up.

"Just let him go." Said Paige. "We don't have any time for a sulker. There's important work to me done."

"Who knew the battle brawlers were such an awful mess?" Asked Rafe. He and Paige walked away.

"We're not that bad." Said Marucho. He looked back and forth. Azion walked up.

"You can't just let them walk away!" Said Trister. "They know about the Mechtogan!"

"I think it may be time for us to let them be." He said. "It'll be fine, but let things cool down a little." He walked after Rafe and Paige.

"Just be sure to not let them cool too much." Said Cassie. She went after Shun. Tom stayed in the room.

* * *

Drago was taking his turn climbing the wall. "Drago! Come on, you gotta go faster buddy!" Said Dan. Drago then began to leap up the wall. He landed on the top nimbly. Dan jumped down and looked at him. "Are you going to be okay pal?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Said Drago.

"Awesome!" Said Dan. He ran to the edge of the plateau to look at the sunrise. Drago followed him, then Leo jumped up. I jumped down and walked over, followed by Leo. "Aw yeah, we're gonna get out of this slump, get control of our powers and be back on top!"

"In no time." Agreed Drago.

"We may be having difficulties, but it's nothing we can't overcome." Said Leo.

"After all, we've broken impossible before." I said.

* * *

Marucho was pulling up data, alongside Tom. "Oh man, this really stinks. What am I going to do?" Asked Marucho. He got a call, and it pulled up to be his dad.

"I'll step out of the room for this." Said Tom. As soon as he was out and the door was closed, Marucho's father began speaking.

"Marucho."

"Hey dad. This is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

"I have something I need to discuss."

"Right." Said Marucho. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but can it wait? Kinda in the middle of something really important. Can I call you back in the morning?"

"It will just take a second."

"Oh, okay."

"I want you to quit the Battle Brawlers."

Marucho was dumbfounded for a second. "What!" He asked.

* * *

 _With everything going on, nothing is impossible. That includes Marucho's father asking him to leave the Battle Brawlers, the one group that got him out of the house and into the world. At this point, Trister is wishing that Dan and Drago were back to straighten things out. He's even willing to go as far as he can to bring things back into order. Will he succeed?_


	11. Synchronized

**Another Sunday, another chapter. Here we go today, hopefully with another good chapter. Enjoy!**

With Interspace devolving into chaos, Shun has taken it upon himself to make it right. Unfortunately, that involves him trying to battle everyone. He's burning out, and to top it all off, he and Taylean spawned a Mechtogan. Things are heating up while we're gone, I can only hope it doesn't boil over.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"I want you to quit the Battle Brawlers."

Marucho was dumbfounded for a second. "What!" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Asked Trister.

"I think it's time you started looking at the big picture."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marucho.

* * *

Drago had summoned Zenthon and was trying to bring him under control. Zenthon swung back and forth. "He's still got some fight in him, Dan!" Said Drago.

"I know, don't worry! He's gotta break sooner or later!" Zenthon threw Drago off of him and into a pillar. Dan shielded himself from the dust. Zenthon roared, took off and vanished. Dan relaxed his stance. "That was heavy. You okay buddy?"

"I'm okay." Leo swooped down as Dan sat down. I jumped off and landed on the rock he was on.

"I think we're getting closer to having control over him." Said Dan. "But still, it feels like something's standing in our way."

"It's us." Said Drago. "We're standing in our own way. We're out of sync."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan as he got up. "You and me are like two peas in a pod, buddy." Drago sighed. "Come on! Pitter patter dude! Let's get back to it, okay?"

"You bet." Said Drago. He got up as Leo landed.

"You guys are really trying to push it." I said. "Drago's right. You guys are following the same goals, but not the same way."

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"What he means is that you two have a divider between each other." Said Leo. "One that is preventing you from succeeding."

* * *

"I can't believe that Princess Fabia sent us here to learn from the Brawlers." Complained Paige. "From everything I've seen, their skills are pathetic."

"I don't know what happened out there." Said Rafe. "I never expected to see Shun so worn out. I'm surprised. Those definitely weren't the Battle Brawlers that I remember."

"Hm?" Asked Paige.

"From the first moment I saw those guys, they were my heroes. The way they just swooped into Neathia to help us fight, it was the coolest thing I had ever seen. I wanted to be just like them. I don't know what, but something happened to them. I know we were sent here to be their students, but they're obviously in deep trouble." Rafe turned to Paige. "They need our help!"

"I still don't know what you see in those guys, but even if I agreed with you that they needed our help, Shun made it clear that he wasn't interested." Shun was outside the door, listening to everything they were saying. He then walked away. Azion walked up and entered the room. "How did you get in here?" Asked Paige.

"Through the door." Said Azion. "But that's not important right now. What is important is that Rafe is right."

"He is?" Asked Paige.

"The Brawlers do need your help, and I'm willing to tell you everything that has led up to this point, if you're interested."

* * *

"Since Dan left us, you've been doing an incredible job as the new leader." Said Taylean. "But I can't help wondering if maybe those kids had a point. Perhaps we shouldn't be so proud and accept their help."

"No thanks." Said Shun. "You and I are doing just fine on our own."

"No offence Shun, but I seem to remember Dan saying the same thing when we offered him our help." Shun growled.

"He's right, you know." Shun turned swiftly and saw Cassie.

"What do you want?" Asked Shun.

"Trust me, you need to relax a little. You need to be less stern."

* * *

Marucho was sitting down, looking at the screen on his table, thinking about what his dad told him.

* * *

"I hear that Dan and Drago have left the Battle Brawlers and that things have been falling apart around you ever since." Marucho gasped. "I also understand that Bakugan Interspace has dissolving into a chaotic and lawless land." Marucho closed his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you that it wasn't true, dad."

"Perhaps it is time that you put your career as a battler to rest and focused on the problems from a different vantage point." Marucho looked up in confusion. "Come work with my team of executives, and together we can try to fix interspace!"

"And just leave battling completely?" Asked Marucho.

"Just promise me that you'll think about it, okay?" Marucho's dad ended the call, leaving Marucho dumbfounded and in his current predicament.

"I have so many good memories of my time as a battle brawler." He thought. He was looking through old images of all of us. "Even though we had our share of hard times, it wasn't anything we couldn't get through when we worked together." The images changed from everybody from New Vestroia to Neathia and Gundalia. "We knew that as a team, we were invincible. Those days are gone now, and I feel so alone." He looked down. "Maybe my father is actually right." He said.

"Did you say something?" Asked Trister.

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking out loud. Maybe my dad had a point about me giving up battling, you know?"

"What?" Asked Trister, somberly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. Since I'm the one who built Interspace, I have a responsibility to make sure it gets fixed." Marucho touched the screen and closed the images. "It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I'll get used to my new life in no time!"

"I hear you saying the words, Marucho, but I don't know if I believe them." Marucho looked at him in surprise, then ahead.

* * *

Anubias and Sellon were sitting at the same table. One of the petals fell off of the rose, then another. Sellon took notice and closed her book. "Seeing this flower wilt makes me think of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Just like the petals, one by one they're each falling away. Soon there will be nothing left but a memory of what it once was. And from their demise, Anubias, Master Mag Mel will be reborn." Dominix walked up with Cellos.

"Don't forget about Master Rak Taal." He said.

"Do any of you think anyone will mourn the loss of the brawlers?" Asked Sellon.

"Who cares?" Asked Anubias. He looked away. "All I know for sure is I'll be the one who takes down Kuso once and for all." He looked through the virtual windows.

* * *

"Hit it Drago!" Called Dan.

"Let's give this a try!" Yelled Leo. Both he and Drago tried to fly up a cliff with raging winds. The winds blew them down.

"Hold tight, you got this!" Yelled Dan. Drago and Leo tried to fight it but were forced down. "You okay buddy?"

"How about you Leo?"

"I'm fine." Said Drago. "But I'm telling you we're out of sync. Otherwise scaling that would've been no problem."

"You think so?" Asked Dan.

"He's right." I said. "We all are out of sync."

"Drago and Atom are right Dan." Said a voice Dan, Drago and Leo began looking around to find it.

"Wavern?" Asked Drago. "Is that you?"

"Oh good, you can hear me!" A bright light appeared in the sky.

"Yes, but we can't see you." Said Drago.

"Hearing my words is what is most important." Said Wavern. "The power of the Perfect Core has allowed me to communicate with you. You need to reconnect with those closest to you."

"Well, Dan's right here" started Drago.

"I'm not talking about just physical proximity. The Brawlers share a bond like no other, and the Shifters another. But right now, they're fractured and you need to repair it." Dan, Drago and Leo gasped.

"I figured as much." I said.

"You may be far apart, but never forget that you are forever linked in your hearts. Which is why you must come together now, because as a team you can overcome any obstacle that stands in your way."

"Thank you Wavern." Said Drago. The light faded.

"So what now?" Asked Dan.

"I think it's time our teams reunited." I said.

* * *

"Oh man, the amount of background information I'm going to have to study is massive." Said Marucho.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked Trister.

"I'm trying to read up on the current data architecture of Bakugan Interspace."

"Why would you do that? Especially without help?"

"I'm out of touch. If I'm going to solve the issue, I should have a clear understanding of how things operate. So I need to brush up, Trister."

"You're serious about quitting battling then?" Asked Trister.

"That's right." Said Marucho. "Being a Battle Brawler was my old life. Now I'm focused on working from the inside of the Marukura company, just like my father and I discussed."

"This is craziness."

"What's crazy about it?" The computer made a beep. "Oh good, it's ready!" Marucho ran over to another monitor. "Let's see." Data came up. "Well this is very interesting to say the least. In the last two years the corporation has developed a new software that uses artificial intelligence to troubleshoot and identify the source of inefficiencies within the company. Oh wow! They used it to figure out the issues we were having with one of our software companies. Oh, it looks like that brand wasn't profitable, so the software recommended that it be discontinued. Cool! Last year, the software was used to reformulate the fragrances produce by our perfume company and then, hm, well uh oh, wait a sec! It says the perfume was turned into Bug Spray! With my luck, the software will suggest we fix Interspace by dismantling it." He gasped.

"Are you sure you're ready to quit the Battle Brawlers, Marucho?" Asked Trister. "Maybe you should have a serious rethink about this change in tactics."

"But there's nothing for me to turn my back on. The Battle Brawlers have all scattered to the winds. Sure, I've got some wonderful memories of our time together, but it's not enough. Maybe what's best for Bakugan Interspace is that I use my brains for a change instead of my battling skill."

"Stop fooling yourself!" Yelled Trister. Marucho looked at him. "There's no way you can give up brawling! Think of the bond you have with Dan and Shun, not to mention the Shifters. You can't break that!"

"It's time to move on." Said Marucho.

"That's not the Marucho I know! Battling is in his blood. Not only that, but he'd never give up on his friends and bail!"

"Listen Trister, you my think you know everything about me, but you haven't even got a clue!"

"Yeah? Well that's where you're wrong buddy. I know we've only been partners for a short while, but I had my eyes on you long before we met. I bet I know you better than you know yourself."

"What?"

"I may be hot-headed in battle, but when it comes to picking my battling partner I never make a rash decision! The whole reason I wound up in Bakugan Interspace was because I was on a journey to find myself and my true partner. There were tons of willing battlers, but none of them seemed quite right to me. I didn't feel any kind of connection. So I continued my search, constantly keeping my eyes and ears open. Hoping that I would receive some kind of sign that would show me who I was meant to end up with! I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't settle for anyone who I didn't feel a connection with. Even if that meant my search would last for years, I didn't care! I knew it's what I had to do! And then one day, it finally happened! The second I saw you on that monitor, I knew you were the one. I could tell by the gleam in your eye that we shared the same passion for battling, and that's how I knew you and I were meant to me partners!" Marucho gasped in realization. "Sure, it took me a long time to find you and join forces, but I think our record speaks for itself."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Marucho.

"If I ever needed you to trust me, Marucho, it's now. I'm telling you that leaving the Brawlers and Battling behind will be a mistake that you regret for the rest of your life!" Trister looked away.

"Maybe you're right." Said Marucho.

"Maybe?" Asked Trister. He looked back to Marucho. "Of course I'm right! You, Dan and Shun are the originals of Bakugan Brawling! If you didn't love it as much as you do, you wouldn't have created Bakugan Interspace!"

"You're right. There's nothing I love more than battling, except of course my friends and teammates. I'd be totally and completely miserable without those things in my life. Thank you for opening my eyes to the truth I've been avoiding Trister."

"So then, you'll stay?" Marucho nodded. Soon after, he and Trister were called to battle. He faced Jack.

"Reckless brawlers like you need to be stopped!"

"Oh yeah? You think you're tough enough?" Returned Jack.

"That's right." Said Marucho. "Because unlike you, I've got the perfect partner!"

"You're going down!" Bellowed Trister.

"I need to win this to show my dad." Thought Marucho.

* * *

"So Marucho, have you made a decision yet?"

"Yes sir. Father, you always taught me that it was important to finish what I started."

"Right."

"Bakugan Battle Brawling is truly my life, dad. I can't just leave it when it's in such bad shape. That would mean that I'm giving up, and even worse, it would mean that I'm abandoning my friends."

* * *

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Aquos Trister!"

"Oh yeah, let's make them hurt!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Jack. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Krakenoid!" Krakenoid roared. "Let's smash these clowns! Ability Activate! Dilate Motion!" Several copies of Krakenoid appeared and encircled Trister.

"So, you think you can confuse us, huh?" Asked Marucho. "Bring it Jack!"

"Ability Activate! Fish Lock!" Krakenoid lowered it's claws into the water.

"Trister, he's going for a surprise attack!"

"Don't worry, I'm ready pal!"

"Ability Activate!" Called Marucho. "Shield Cyclone!" Trister glowed ad began to spin.

"Oh yeah!"

"Dan might have the power, and Shun might have great skills, but my brain is like an encyclopedia, filled with strategies of all my opponents. And that fact is what's going to win this battle for me, got it? Ability Activate! Aquos Mine!" Trister fired two projectiles into the air, and hundreds of them rained down. The fake Krakenoids vanished.

"Submerge Krakenoid." Growled Jack. Krakenoid vanished into the water.

"I totally knew you'd do that!" Said Marucho. "Gate Card Open! Tri Delta!" The water vanished. "The command card Tri Delta creates an environment that saps the power of any Aquos Bakugan. So good luck using your surprise attack strategy now!" Jack growled.

"But Trister's an Aquos Bakugan! Aren't you sabotaging yourself too?"

"Not a chance!" Dismissed Trister.

"Trister's safe because he's protected by the Shield Cyclone ability!" Said Marucho.

"Unlike your puny brain, Marucho's is always thinking three steps ahead punk!" Jack growled again.

"Let's finish this now, Trister! Ability Activate! Abyss Cyclone!" Trister generated a small tornado of water then fired a large beam of it at Krakenoid, defeating it.

"I'm not finished yet!" Said Jack as his gauge fell by 300. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Here we go again Krakenoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Say cheese!" Bantered Trister.

"Your silly little strategies are no match for my power!" Said Jack. "Say goodbye! BakuNano Jamsaber, Destroy!" Krakenoid was equipped with it.

"A BakuNano?" Asked Marucho. Several weapons came out of Jamsaber and launched.

"This is gonna be fun!" Said Jack. They went after Trister.

"Whoa! What the heck are" He got hit in the face by two. Then they boomeranged back and hit him in the back. Then another hit him in the front.

"Trister! No!" Jack laughed.

"Good luck trying to strategize your way around that little piece of awesome!" Marucho growled.

"Ability Activate! Fear Stream!" Trister clenched a fist and launched a stream of water at the weapons.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jack. "Pawl Toxin!" Krakenoid whipped its talons at Trister, slicing him. A strange, simmering blue washed over him and he fell over.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho.

"I told you my power was going to be too much for you! Save yourself the embarrassment and quit now!" Marucho growled.

"Not a chance, Jack!" Jack laughed manically.

"Suit yourself! Gate Card Open! Forcement Wind!"

"Oh man." Said Marucho.

"The Command Card Forcement Wind multiplies your power by the Bakugan on the field that share the same Attribute! That means we just doubled our power! Two times Aquos means epic fail for you!" Marucho fell to his knees.

"How the heck are we gonna come back from that?"

"Figure it out!" Said Trister. Marucho looked up. "You can't just give up so easily, Marucho. Didn't your dad tell you that you needed to finish what you started? Huh?" Marucho was shocked. "No one can out fox you, dude. We both know you're the king of strategy, so dig deep and find us a way out, okay?"

"Okay pal." Said Marucho. He began to think and got up. "I can turn this around! Ability Activate! Climb Water!"

"That's what I'm talking about buddy!" Said Trister as he began to glow a true blue. The toxin was cleared and his legs turned into water. He lunged at Krakenoid and wrapped him up. The weapons began hitting Krakenoid and Trister.

"Huh? What's going on?" Asked Jack.

"Climb Water allows my Bakugan to merge itself with its opponent Bakugan and then boost itself to the same power level. It also creates a boomerang effect where all the attacks Krakenoid launches are spun around and sent right back at him!"

"Yeah, but Trister's getting hit too! What kind of strategy is that? You guys are nuts."

"Ha! It's a game of endurance, son." Said Trister. Another weapon hit them, then another. Jack gasped.

"It's on auto forming, that means I can't stop it!"

"I'm with you all the way. We're gonna stick together and win this thing!" Said Marucho. "We're a team, Trister."

"You're relying on Trister's strength!" Said Jack. "Where's the strategy in that?" The Bakugan got hit a few more times.

"It's actually a very simple strategy we're using, Jack. It's all about putting everything that you have and your trust into your partner." Another one hit.

"I won't let you down, Marucho!"

"I'm gonna have to get radical if I want to shake these two turkeys loose." Said Jack. "Ability Activate! Wise Rush!" Krakenoid's wings glowed and separated the two Bakugan. Trister's legs returned to normal.

"Now, Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Let's go, Trister!" Trister began to glow brightly. "Ground Freeze!" Krakenoid began to glow. "Now you're blocked from activating any more abilities! That goes for your BakuNano too!"

Jack gasped. "No way!"

"Thanks for not letting me give up on things, Trister. And for reminding me that teammates always need to stay connected to one another, no matter how far apart they may be."

"You said it pal."

"Alright, here he go! Ability Activate! Hyper Stream!" Trister began to glow brightly as he took aim.

"Lights out!" He fired his geyser of water from his hands, defeating Krakenoid. Jack's gauge fell empty as the audience roared.

 _The small but mighty Marucho takes the win!_ Up above, Kato and Shuuko, Marucho's father, we watching.

"I've never been more proud." Said Kato. "Marucho has grown into a fine battler."

"He most certainly has, Kato." Agreed Shuuko.

"You see that Paige? That's exactly the kind of battling I was talking about back there."

"It was okay."

"The first steps to order have taken place." Said Tom.

"They sure have." Agreed Cassie.

* * *

Shun watched from a room. He turned away. "Shouldn't we go and congratulate them on their win?" Asked Taylean.

"We've got our own battles to worry about." Replied Shun. Azion got in his way. "What do you want this time?"

"You need to reconnect with the others." Said Azion. "Otherwise everything will crumble."

* * *

Drago and Leo were trying again. The winds buffeted them hard, nearly forcing them down. "Let's go Drago!" Called Dan.

"Nothing is worse than failing than not trying!" I said.

"We can do it this time, I can feel it!" Yelled Dan.

"Yes, me too!" Said Drago. He and Leo began to force their way up despite the winds. Then they suddenly shot up. They landed on top.

"What did I tell you, pal?"

"I never doubted you." Replied Drago. He looked into the sky to see a glowing light. "For the longest time, I confused having the same goal with being in sync. Dan and I may have wanted the same thing, but we were on different paths, and over time this has created a great divide between us. But thanks to Wavern's words of wisdom, we've been reminded that suceess can only come when we work together, in sync. It's certainly an important lesson that I hope we never have to learn again." The light came down and revealed Wavern's spirit.

"Of all the battling partners I've ever laid eyes on, I knew that if you two could find your rhythm that you could be unstoppable. And that's not discounting you two either."

"Wavern." Said Drago.

"Now you must work together in order to decipher the truth behind your nightmarish visions."

"She knows about the visions we have?" Asked Dan.

"We should listen to her, Dan." Said Drago. "If it weren't for Wavern, we never would've made it this far."

"That's true." Said Dan.

"I doubt either of us could've done as well as she has." I said.

"Have faith in each other, and you will succeed." Said Wavern.

* * *

 _As much as we all try to stop them, crazy dangerous battles continue to rage. In the center of it is Shun. He's trying to do it alone, like a lone wolf, but he's gone too far. If someone doesn't step in soon, who knows what could happen? Being separated can only last so long, it's time for everyone to come back together as a team! It's the only think that's worked in the past, so it'll work now! At least, that's the hope._


	12. Mending Connections

**It sure has felt like a long time, hasn't it? But, here it is! The next chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I really think my skills as a writer have been improving, and it's all thanks to all of you. You've been supporting my endeavors since the beginning, and I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon! So I hope everybody continues to enjoy it for years to come. Also, Reality Shift - Destruction is going to be having its first chapter posted on November 16th. I know you have all been waiting patiently for it, and the time is coming for me to do a grand reveal! With that, enjoy this chapter.**

Everything is slowly coming back in sync. From the Brawlers and Shifters on Earth to the ones in New Vestroia, we are all realigning. It's only a matter of time before we succeed.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Wavern led us to a large mountain. "What you see in front of you is a pathway to your inner mind."

"Why is it that we want to go in there?" Asked Dan.

"The answer to ridding yourself of the nightmarish visions that haunt you lies within."

"Okay!" Said Dan. "In we go!"

"Let's do it." Agreed Drago.

"Why do I feel like my reason will be different that yours?" I asked. We all entered the cave before us.

* * *

 _It's almost that time again Battle Fans! The next throw down will take place in the dungeon battle environment! It'll be a capture the flag round. That means that all competing teams will start from random start points in the dungeon, and they'll all be battling each other as they race to be the first to take the flag at the final destination point! It's gonna be flagtastic!_

"I'm so getting on this!"

"Round up the crew so that we can sign up our team!"

"Yet another bad idea." Thought Marucho.

* * *

"All is going according to plan." Said Sellon. "By engaging multiple teams in the next round, you should receive a giant surge of Chaos energy."

"Excellent." Said Mag Mel. "With each new battle growing so to does the desire for the battlers to engage in extreme brawling."

"The Chaos energy that will be produced will be so immense that we will be free of this place in no time." Said Rak Taal.

"We look forward to that glorious day, Master Rak Taal." Said Cellos. She and Sellon vanished.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want us to battle?" Asked Paige.

"Just listen for a sec!" Said Marucho. He pulled up a map. "All you need for the win is to grab the flag. So you really don't need to fight at all!" Paige slammed the table.

"We're battlers, not cowards! Why on earth would we avoid fighting?"

"I think maybe he doesn't trust out battling skills." Said Rafe.

"If he doesn't trust your skills, then why is he asking us to not brawl either?" Asked Tom.

"That's just it. I'm not doubting your abilities" Said Marucho. "It's just that things are out of control in Bakugan Interspace, so the less we add to the chaos the better. Once we get past the"

"Save it, okay?" Asked Paige. "Man." She walked away.

"Just because you've lost your nerve, Marucho, doesn't mean that we have." Said Rafe. He followed Paige.

"Come on! Don't go! Rafe! Paige!" Shun started leaving. "What now?"

"I'll do what I'm supposed to do." Said Shun. "I'll keep battling." He left the room, leaving Marucho and the Shifters. Marucho sighed.

"That didn't go well." Said Azion.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Shun?" Asked Taylean.

"Marucho's right, Taylean, when he says things are out of control in Bakugan Interspace. But he's wrong about what we need to do to fix it. You can't stop chaos by sitting idly by and avoiding battle. The only way we're going to calm the storm, and bring peace to Bakugan Interspace, is to face things head on."

"If that's the way you feel, then I'm with you all the way!" Said Taylean. "100%."

"I'm happy to hear that."

* * *

"I can't believe the number of noobs signing up." Said Ben. "What a pack of losers."

"Yeah!" Said Jack. "We'll knock them down like a pathetic bunch of bowling pins!" Anubias was spinning the three Bakugan under his control in his hand. "Right boss?" Anubias stopped.

"Whatever. Just don't mess it up!" He tossed the Bakugan to Ben, Jack and Robin.

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Robin.

"No." Said Anubias as he got up. "This one's on you guys." Anubias walked away. A few days later, the teams met up in the arena. The audience cheered.

 _Bakugan Field, open!_ Team Anubias found themselves in the swamp. _This is the moment you've all been waiting for, Battle Fans!_ Chris and Soon found themselves in the ruins. _The question is, which team will make it through maze first, defeating all opponents, in order to claim the flag and victory!_ Shun was in a canyon while Rafe and Paige were in Urban Combat. Marucho and the Shifters were in a large plain. _Hold onto your socks, because we're ready to rock!_ Dylan watched from above.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said everyone.

"Bakugan, Stand!" All of the Brawlers and Shifters Bakugan revealed themselves.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Chris and Soon.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Ben, Robin and Jack.

A Bakugan appeared in the canyon. "Well well, looks like I'm up first, fellas." The kid laughed, then noticed the plethora of Chaos Bakugan he was facing. An Iron Dragonoid roared. "Aw snap! This looks bad!" His Bakugan was attacked from all angles. A kid up above laughed.

"Another punk eats the dirt! Aw yeah!"

"Don't forget about his teammates."

"Big deal. Like they're going to be any harder to take down than he was, dude."

"They might not be, but what about that guy over there?" Taylean entered the canyon. "Whoa! It's Shun Kazami!"

"Go! Attack!" The Chaos Bakugan started their attack and Taylean charged.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego!" Taylean began to make copies of himself.

"You're going down, all of you!" The Tayleans went to work against the Chaos Bakugan, defeating them swiftly.

* * *

Wolfurio and Boulderon were facing more Chaos Bakugan. "BakuNano Lanzato, Destroy!" Wolfurio got his lance and shield.

"Ability Activate! Get ready buddy!" Called another battler. His Darkus Flash Ingram prepared its attack. "Thunder Breeze!"

"Wolfurio!" Called Rafe.

"This one is for the Castle Knights!" He blocked the attack with his shield, then blasted a beam at the Flash Ingram.

"Whoa! No way!" The Flash Ingram was defeated.

"Now it's my turn, Rafe!" Said Paige. "Ability Activate! Portal Magnet!" Boulderon's eyes flashed.

"Oh! I really love this one!" His body split into several pieces connected by energy. He went after the other Flash Ingram and punched it, defeating it.

"Ha. That was easy." Said Paige.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe the Battle Brawlers need to take a lesson from us on how to battle." Said Rafe. "What do you think."

"Oh yeah, like that'll happen." Horridian landed nearby and roared, much to Rafe and Paige's shock.

"Try not to lose your lunch!" Laughed Ben. Boulderon went after Horridian.

"Cause here's some dessert!" He punched Horridian.

"Hey! Leave the one liners to me, pal!" Said Ben. "Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Paige. "Magnetic Shield!" Boulderon created an energy barrier around himself and blocked the attack. "Ha! Impressive attack."

"You're gonna love this one!" Said Ben. "BakuNano Aeroblaze, Destroy!" Horridian floated above Boulderon and fired. Boulderon was bombarded.

"Whoa! He's really strong!"

"Doesn't look like much to me!" Said Rafe. "Ability Activate! Lance Giess!" The armor on Wolfurio's body opened, revealing red lines.

"Ha! You finished yet, cupcake?" Asked Ben. Horridian fired again, but Wolfurio outran the attack. He then jumped at Horridian, blocked an attack with his shield, and tried to hit him with his lance. Horridian dodged and blasted again, missing Wolfurio. Wolfurio blocked another two attacks and tried to attack again. He kicked Horridian. "Lucky shot, ya punk!" Horridian blasted two beams at Wolfurio, but he blocked them with his shield.

"You're the one who's the punk if you think you can take down a Castle Knight with a weak play like that." Said Wolfurio. He readied his lance only to be blasted by the sky. He slowly began getting up.

"Ha." Said Robin. "So then, how did you like Hyper Pulsor's super high altitude attack?"

"What's wrong, Ben? Can't you handle a little two on one?" Asked Jack. He laughed his usual way.

"Quiet." Said Ben.

Rafe growled. "They got backup!"

"I think it's time for more!" Said Robin. Another blast came down and hit Wolfurio again.

"I've got em!" Said Boulderon. He charged Krakenoid and Bolcanon. "He's gonna hurt real bad!" He targeted Krakenoid. Jack laughed.

"Come and get it!" Krakenoid's BakuNano activated and fired the projectiles at Boulderon.

"Oh no." He said quietly moments before impact. Paige gasped, then the three Bakugan began their advance. Up above, Marucho was ready.

"Ability Activate!" Trister landed in front of Wolfurio and Boulderon. "Stun Current!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Trister. He raised a wall of water behind him and it crashed over the trio. Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian were washed away.

"Huh?" Asked Robin.

"Whoa!" Said Jack.

"Huh?" Asked Ben. The water abated, leaving no trace of the Bakugan they were battling. "They disappeared!"

* * *

In an underground area, Wolfurio, Boulderon and Trister entered. Wolfurio and Boulderon collapsed into the water. Azion, Tom and Cassie watched from nearby. "Sorry to break up the party back there, fellas." Said Trister.

"We didn't need your help!" Said Rafe.

"Yeah! We were doing just fine on our own!" Agreed Paige.

"Gimme a break." Said Trister. "You guys were getting hit pretty hard by those clowns before we stepped in." Paige growled.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"We know a lot more than you give us credit for." Said Marucho. "Being skilled battlers isn't everything. There's more going on here than meets the eye and it's time you listened to us!" Said Marucho. "Using shear strength won't save Bakugan Interspace! This place is filled with battlers who are using technology way beyond their skill set, like BakuNanos and Mechtogan! And this style of extreme brawling is too destructive! If Bakugan Interspace is going to survive, we have to do everything we can to handle this unbelievable chaos, once and for all!" Rafe and Paige looked at Marucho, thinking.

"Believe us when we say power isn't everything." Said Tom. "We've all had our share of problems with it."

* * *

The central screen showed the latest battle. "For once, I really don't know who's gonna win." Said Dylan. "It's anyone's guess at this point." He laughed. "Team Anubias are definitely the most fierce, but without their captain leading them, I'm not sure those three knuckle heads have what it takes to pull off a victory. Team Sellon are definitely contenders, but you can't rule out Shun Kazami and Taylean. Even though the Brawlers are shaky as a team, they're a solid pair. I guess only time will tell us who the best is." He laughed again, then thought a little bit more. "However, the Shifters working with Marucho is a force to be reckoned with." Several dots representing Bakugan vanished from the screen. In the corresponding arena, Taylean was breathing heavily. Shun was breathing in a similar way.

"Are you ready for another round, Taylean?"

"Yes!" Said Taylean. The two went to another arena, only to find Vertexx and Krowll.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Chris, it's Shun Kazami." Said Soon.

"Ha! You mean that emo twerp who's the leader of the brawlers? Yeah, I think you're right! It's hard to miss that feathered hair anywhere!"

"Let's take him down then, shall we?" Asked Soon. Her Bakumeter began to glow green. "BakuNano Slicerix, Destroy!" Krowll charged.

"BakuNano Orehammer, Destroy!" Said Chris. Vertexx roared as Shun jumped down to a nearby building.

"Bring it." Said Taylean.

* * *

Everybody was heading down the tunnel, following Marucho. Azion and Tom took the back, watching for attacks from behind. "According to this readout, Shun is facing Team Sellon by himself." Thought Marucho. "I hope he's okay."

"Good plan plotting our route through the sewers, Marucho." Said Trister. "I mean, with a smell like this, who else in their right minds would come down here?"

"Oh yeah, trudging through the sewers like a bunch of dirty rats." Said Rafe.

"How humiliating." Said Paige. Marucho began wobbling on Trister's shoulder.

"Trister! Catch him!" Called Cassie. Marucho fell forward and Trister caught him.

"Whoa! Marucho!" The entire group stopped. "Poor little dude, I told him he was pushing it too hard."

"We were all telling him that." Said Slight. "He wouldn't listen."

"Pushing what too hard?" Asked Rafe.

"Marucho stayed up the past two days straight trying to plot the safest route to the finish line that would allow us to avoid as many potential battles as possible." Said Trister. "The amount of data he had to study was massive. It was enough to melt a normal person's brain! Normally, I'd be all about the brawling, just like you guys, but we have to trust Marucho. He created Bakugan Interspace, so he knows what's best!" Paige scratched her head in annoyance. She growled loudly. A wall nearby exploded outwards and Marucho woke up suddenly.

"Busted punks!" Laughed Jack. He and Krakenoid approached. "It's time for payback!" Marucho was put on Trister's shoulder.

"Alright, you back with us boss?" Asked Trister.

"After that wake up call, yes! Let's switch to plan K on my mark!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Trister. "Nice one!"

"Switch to a G-Pattern now!"

"Copy that!" Said Boulderon. Most of the group left, leaving Tom.

"You got it!" Said Wolfurio.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Asked Jack. everybody left the sewers and exited.

"That brings it down to you and me, Jack." Said Tom. "Let's go Slight!"

"Always ready!"

"So that's how you want to play this?" Asked Jack. Krakenoid slipped past Slight before he could grab him and followed the others.

"After them!" Called Tom. He and Slight followed Jack and Krakenoid.

* * *

 _We've seen some furious battles so far, but no team has managed to take the flag yet! But as you well know, it's only a matter time. The question is, who will it be?_ Trister entered the plain arena.

"Is he by himself all of a sudden?" Asked Ben.

"What happened to the other guys?" Asked Robin. Trister turned.

"Hey team! Are you serious? All three at once?"

"You're finished now!" Laughed Jack.

"Wow. This kid is so annoying!" Krakenoid launched a few projectiles as the others attacked. "Marucho! A little help?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Grassed Out!" Trister vanished as the attacks were about to hit him. Instead, Jack attacked Bolcanon and Horridian attacked Krakenoid. Hyper Pulsor's blast hit Horridian.

"Ha! Now that's how you do it, son!" Said Trister.

"Yep!" Said Marucho. "Now let's hurry!"

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean launched his attack.

"Oh! I'm scared!" Said Chris. She thrust her arm out and Vertexx fired using his BakuNano. The two attacks canceled. Then, Krowll jumped through the smoke and slashed at Taylean.

"Attack!" Called Soon. Taylean was slashed backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Taylean!" Taylean started getting up.

"That one really hurt, Shun."

"I bet you goofs didn't think that a couple of girls couldn't take you down." Said Chris. "But that's where you're wrong, suckers! Dead wrong, got it!"

"It's our grace that gives us the edge." Said Soon.

"Ha. Is that right?" Asked Shun. "We'll see then. Now Taylean!" Taylean got up quickly, shocking Chris. "Where's your grace now? Ability Activate! Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!" Taylean jumped into the air and slashed at both Krowll and Vertexx, defeating the latter.

"Dude! That's just harsh! Come on!"

"Keep going Taylean! Ability Activate!" Soon readied her own ability.

* * *

The flag was waving in the wind as Trister walked into the arena. "Check it out! There's the flag!" Said Trister. Marucho nodded.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Sellon. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Spyron!" Trister stopped running.

"Wha? What's going on?" He noticed Sellon. "Gah! Where did she come from?"

"You should be more concerned with where you're going to!" Said Sellon. "BakuNano Daftorix, Destroy!" Four somewhat mechanical limbs sprouted from Spyron's back. The four sets of claws took aim and fired lightning at Trister.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Round Bunker!" Trister created a wall of water and it absorbed the attack.

"How sad for you to think that a pathetic defense like that is any defense for Draftorix."

"Ability Activate!" Countered Marucho. Trister jumped up. "Hold Over!" Trister launched an entangling beam at Spyron, preventing it from moving. "Now you're not only frozen, but also blocked from using your abilities until the battle is over!" Spyron screeched, then fired again with its BakuNano. Trister was hit.

"It doesn't matter, my friend. Daftorix still has you in its grips so it's too late."

"Now guys, hit it!" Yelled Trister. Wolfurio, Boulderon, Pyreon, Slight and Janthide charged into the arena as Trister was defeated.

"Gentlemen, meet my Mechtogan!" Said Sellon. Her bracelet glowed. "Braxion!" Spyron began to glow as dark clouds formed. Energy rocketed up from it and Braxion descended. It landed in front of the group and sliced at them. Wolfurio and Janthide went up to block it.

"Boulderon, go now!" Said Wolfurio.

"We'll buy you time!" Said Janthide. Boulderon began running as Wolfurio dropped his shield.

"You'll never take down a Castle Knight!" He gripped his lance with both hands and lightning sparked out of it. It hit the Mechtogan, doing minimal damage.

"Almost there!" Said Boulderon. He jumped up as Wolfurio brought his lance down.

"Open wide!" He said. With it distracted by Wolfurio, the Shifters started their attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Punch!"

"Ability Activate!" Called Tom. "Typhoon Battering!"

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Cassie. "Storm Warning!" Braxion was hit by simultaneous attacks while he slashed at Wolfurio, defeating him. Boulderon grabbed the flag and waved it.

"I got it! We win!"

 _Game over! The Battle Brawlers take it!_ The audience went ballistic. Taylean collapsed in the Urban Combat arena as Shun leaned against a wall. On the Pyramid, Trister floated down to Marucho's hands.

"It worked pal!" Said Marucho.

"Never doubted your strategy for a second buddy! What a brilliant idea to have us distract the main opponent while our teammates snuck around back and swooped in for the flag scoop! What's even more amazing is that we were able to do it without any help from Shun!"

"Who says he didn't help?" Asked Marucho.

"Uh."

"I always knew he was going to draw a large number of opponents to him, which is what inspired the idea in the first place!"

"Basically, Shun distracted everybody else." Said Azion.

"Whoa! Looks like you tricked your teammates too with that one!" Said Trister.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Said Marucho. "I only tricked you guys by not telling you." Rafe got down on one knee, head lowered, much to Marucho and Paige's confusion.

"What are you doing?" Asked Paige.

"Please forgive us, Marucho. We were quick to judge you, the Brawlers and the Shifters. We should have never doubted your abilities and your vast battling knowledge. I promise that if you give us a second chance to be your students, we'd be grateful."

"Uh, well, Uh, I guess I can" started Marucho.

"Come on Rafe, we don't need to beg them!" Said Paige.

"Be quiet!" Said Rafe. Paige was surprised.

"Huh?" She then growled. "Okay, whatever he says." Marucho laughed a little.

"Rafe, just so you know, you can dial it back a little." Said Cassie. "You guys are strong in your own ways!" Shun entered the ruins.

"You okay?" Asked Taylean.

"I was just thinking about Marucho." Answered Shun. "His strategy actually worked." He began thinking. "Maybe I've been wrong all along." His thoughts were projected outwards as the connection he had with Marucho healed a little. Marucho turned to him, as if he had heard something.

"I thought I heard Shun." Azion and Tom smirked at each other, knowing the truth.

* * *

"Dan, look!" Said Drago. A bright light had appeared in the cave. "Up ahead! What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Said Dan.

"The source of our answers." I said.

"How so?" Asked Leo. The light got brighter, and we each got visions. Dan saw Mag Mel, Drago saw Razenoid. I saw Rak Taal and Leo saw the fallen knight.

"Go and fight." Said Mag Mel and Rak Taal. "Free your masters Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus!" The light flashed and we found ourselves outside the cave.

"Did you see them?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, I did." Said Drago.

"We saw them too." I said. Dan's hand was glowing with his Key as Drago was glowing with his gate. Me and Leo had similar ones, except yellow instead of red. They faded, but Dan got a look at his key before it vanished.

"It was the creatures and Bakugan from our visions." Said Leo.

"Wavern, do you know who this Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus are?" Asked Drago.

"No, but there's something strangely familiar about them." Said Wavern. "They give me an odd feeling."

"I just realized something else, Drago." Said Dan.

"What's that?" Asked Drago.

"That light was Code Eve."

* * *

"So, Dan Kuso has remembered the Key that will unlock everything." Said Mag Mel. "Soon, he will know the truth about how we are forever linked." Mag Mel's Key was glowing as Razenoid's did. Rak Taal and Viadrus had very similar ones, but lighter in color. Mag Mel laughed.

"I don't know about Mag Mel, but something seems off." Thought Rak Taal. "I almost feel a light in the void."

* * *

 _With Wavern's help, we figured out exactly who's been haunting us. However, Dan and Drago still have no clue as to where they came from. They're still questioning how they're connected to us and Code Eve. But, even with our troubles dying down, Shun and Marucho still have a few connections to fix. Will we all be able to fix our teams?_


	13. Clues to the Mystery

We're drawing closer to being reconnected. When we achieve it, we will be able to fully control our powers. However, our success means nothing if our teams can't stay together. Everything has to come in sync.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Lots of people were milling about the commons in Interspace while Shun was sitting in a chair, thinking. He turned when he heard someone walking and was surprised to see Marucho. "I'm trying to relax here, what's up?"

"Well Shun, I've been reviewing your battle stats lately, and I've noticed something rather troubling. Your dive and access times are way over the safe limit! If you don't take a break soon, you're in danger of doing yourself harm!" Shun got up.

"I'm fine, okay? I've never felt better." He began to walk away.

"Well, if that's true, then prove it!" Said Marucho. "Why don't you fight me next, huh?" Shun stopped walking, surprised. "But here's the deal. If I win, you have to dive out of Interspace immediately and take a rest in the real world, okay?"

"And why on Earth would you think I'd agree to that? I don't have time for your nonsense, Marucho. Stay out of my way!"

"Shun, please." Azion got in Shun's way.

"What do you want?"

"Marucho's right." Said Azion. "You're too far beyond the safe limits. If you don't stop soon, Marucho may resort to drastic measures to make you." Shun ignored Azion and walked past him.

* * *

"I'm sure the light we saw was" started Dan.

"Code Eve." Finished Drago. "Could it really be, Dan?"

"What is Code Eve?" Asked Wavern.

"We first encountered it in Neathia while fighting off the Gundalians." Said Drago. "The locals referred to it as the Sacred Orb."

"I'm not sure I understand, Drago. Why do you think Code Eve is responsible for you losing control of your powers?"

"Because she's the one who gave them to him." Said Dan.

"That was right before she flew away." Said Drago. "And disappeared." Dan growled.

"Man! If Mag Mel hadn't interrupted us, we could've pushed Code Eve for some answers!"

"Perhaps there is another way to get those answers." Said Wavern.

"How?" Asked Drago.

"What if the solution is to go back through your own memories, to the first time you encountered Code Eve?"

"How will that help, Wavern?" Asked Drago.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"If it could help, I'm willing to do it." Said Leo.

"You might discover a clue that you have forgotten along the way." Said Wavern. "Come on, let's give it a try!" She wrapped her wings around all of us and we began glowing. When we could see again, we saw the Sacred Spring.

"I remember this! It's the place we first saw Code Eve!"

"That shining ball of light is so beautiful." Said Wavern. "Is that her?"

"Yes." Said Drago. "The mother energy of all Bakugan."

"Inside of her are the DNA codes for every Bakugan that has ever existed." Said Leo.

"Well, almost all of them." I said. We heard Drago of the past talk about what he was feeling from the Orb.

"Tell me about that memory, Drago." Said Wavern.

"Those feelings I was having were because of the fact I was the descendant of one of the two original Bakugan that were created by Code Eve. I didn't understand it at the time, but what I was feeling was that original connection, like the bond between mother and child."

"I also felt it." Said Leo. "But for the same reason Drago did. My DNA is a nearly exact copy of Drago's."

"Interesting." Said Wavern. The scene flashed and we were suddenly above a canyon.

"Check it out dude, it's the first time we fought against Dharak!" Said Dan. I looked up.

"And Vladitor."

"Yes, I remember." Said Drago. "It was an intense battle. Just when it came to a head, Code Eve's light appeared and tried to separate us." The scene changed again to Linehalt losing control of his Forbidden Powers.

"Code Eve really saved our bacon that time." Said Dan.

"Are you kidding me? She saved the entire planet from Destruction." The scene changed again to the final battle.

"And what about this?" Asked Wavern.

"That's when she put us all to the test." Said Dan.

"Us against them." I said.

"She had Dharak and I battle each other by telling us that she would give the winner her powers." Said Drago.

"And me and Vladitor be telling us the winner would have control of the Timeline." Said Leo. We watched the battle unfold and our eventual victory. Then, it shifted to Code Eve bestowing her powers. Dan, Drago and Leo realized something big.

"I just remembered something!" Said Drago.

"You and me both, pal." Said Dan.

"All of us did." Said Leo. The scene began to glow.

"That feeling when you went through your last evolution!" Said Dan.

"It was the same as when we lost control for the first time!" Said Drago.

"It appears that you two have discovered an important clue." Said Wavern. Dan's key began glowing again.

* * *

Mag Mel laughed as his key began to glow.

* * *

"However, I believe we still have one more stop." Said Wavern. The glow faded to something very familiar to me.

"No way!" I said. Everybody looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dan.

"This," I began, "is my home."

"What?" Asked Leo. "You mean?"

"Yes, my home in Reality One." The past me was sitting at a computer, with the Wiki open showing Code Eve. I then switched tabs to the Wiki showing Leo. "This is where I began coming up with ideas for Bakugan." Something clicked. "It felt like something was off that day, and I just realized it was similar to when Leo began losing control!" The vision faded, returning us to in front of the cave. My key was aglow.

* * *

Rak Tall looked at his hand as his Key began to glow.

* * *

 _All righty Battle Fans! It's that time of day! Today's battle in Arena A features the new leader of the Battle Brawlers, Shun Kazami! Let's check it out!_

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!" Taylean sliced the Darkus Flash Ingram, defeating it. The other brawler growled as his gauge fell to nothing.

 _Whoa! Shun really schooled his opponent with that one!_ Rafe and Paige watched above.

"Aw man, that Shun is a total monster." Said Paige. "When was the last time you saw him take a break from battling, Rafe?"

"Never." Said Rafe. "It's like he's afraid that if he stops brawling, he'll just die." Tom walked up to them.

"If he doesn't leave Interspace soon, that's a real possibility."

 _Shun Kazami continued his unbeatable streak as he raised his way through the ranks. Up next will be his final match in Arena A, where he will face the leader of Team Anubias himself, Anubias! The winner of that match will then face off against the battle happening simultaneously in Arena B. That might brawl features Marucho of the Battle Brawlers against the head of Team Sellon, Sellon!_ Shun looked up at the screen.

"Maybe I'll be fighting Marucho after all." He thought.

"Why isn't that one of you up there?" Asked Paige.

"Marucho needed to do this." Said Tom. "Se we just lost to him to make sure he got the chance. He made it look convincing, but we threw in the towel."

* * *

The audience was chanting loser at Marucho. "Time for a change of tune." Thought Sellon. She raised her hand. The audience began chanting her name as she waved. "Can you hear me, Anubias?"

"Every word, loud and clear." Thought Anubias.

"Then are you ready to proceed as planned?"

"Don't worry about me."

 _Bakugan Field Open!_ A lush jungle appeared.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Anubias. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!" In the other arena, Trister was already facing Spyron.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Ancient Levity!" Spyron created a dark orb and launched it at Trister. He yelled.

"Trister! Ability Activate! Shield Cyclone!"

"Yeah!" Said Trister. He spun up a tornado of water and broke the orb. "You like that?"

"You managed to nullify Spyron's ability." Said Sellon. "Very well then." Her Bakumeter began glowing green. "BakuNano Daftorix, Destroy!" the BakuNano began spinning up on Spyron's back as a storm brewed.

"Well this stinks!" Said Marucho. He was blown back by the storm.

"Marucho!" Called Trister. Lightning raced down from above onto him.

"BakuNano Daftorix can create an array of artificial weather phenomena." Laughed Sellon. Marucho forced his way forward.

"She's totally crazy if she thinks a little rain is all it will take to stop me!" He managed to force his way forward a little more. "Gate Card, Open! Clip Freeze!" The card glowed and Daftorix stopped spinning. The weather cleared. "The Command Card Clip Freeze stops any opponent Bakugan dead in their tracks no matter how nasty the attack they're using!"

"That's what I'm talking about, pal!" Said Trister.

"I must confess, I underestimated your abilities that time." Said Sellon.

"Ability Activate!" Called Marucho. "Hyper Stream!" Trister blasted water at Spyron, defeating it. Sellon's gauge ran dry.

 _And Marucho of the Battle Brawlers comes from behind to claim the victory!_ Marucho caught Trister.

"Nice one!" Sellon smiled.

"Don't worry Sellon! We still love you!" Sellon waved again.

"Yeah! You'll get him next time!"

* * *

Taylean was facing off against Horridian. "Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Tribal Crusher!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Shun. "Heavy Weight - Metal Blast!" Taylean began glowing and dodged the attack in the air. He approached Horridian.

"Stay still!" Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian split into three and went after Taylean.

"Ability Activate!" Shun again countered. "Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego!" Taylean too split into three and took out Horridian. The three Tayleans then recombined. Horridian returned to his normal form, roared, then glowed, defeated. Anubias's gauge drained and he growled.

 _Incredible! Shun Kazami slams the opposition again!_

"What?" Complained Noah. "I can't believe Anubias lost! No way."

"So what's the matter, kid?" Asked Ben. "Are you having second thoughts about joining Team Anubias as our number one fan?"

"Uh, that's not what I'm saying." Said Noah. "Not at all!" Ben laughed, then wrapped his arm over Noah's shoulder.

"Relax! I'm just bustin' your chops, kid. Anubias must've had his reasons for letting Shun win, cuz normally he could take him down in a snap, no problem."

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me." Said Azion. Ben and Noah looked at him in surprise.

"How did you get here?" Asked Ben.

"I have my ways." Said Azion. "After all, I'm a Reality Shifter, am I not?"

 _The bells are ringing to signify the start of the final battle! In arena C, we'll be watching a historic match up! That match pits teammates Marucho and Shun against one another for the title of Interspace Champion!_

"I'm sorry." Said Marucho. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you left me no choice!" Shun looked at Marucho, and smiled. His frown returned.

"Marucho, let's go!"

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ It was again the ruins.

"Gate Card Set!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on Aquos Trister!"

"Ready when you are, big guy!" Said Trister.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Ventus Taylean!"

"I'm with you all the way!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Taylean sent out several energy blades and they combined into a large blast.

"Oh no!" Said Trister as it drew closer.

"Hold on!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Round Bunker!"

"I don't think so!" Said Trister as the blast was deflected.

"We'll see!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean jumped up and began glowing. He sent a large amount of energy rushing at Trister, breaking his shield.

"Shun's really taking him to town." Said Paige.

"Yeah, he is, but check out Marucho's face." Said Rafe. "That's one determined battler."

"It's the face of a concerned friend out of options." Said Tom. "If he doesn't win, Shun could hurt himself."

"This is so absurd that we're fighting each other, Shun." Thought Marucho. "And it's all because you feel like you need to fill the void left behind by Dan and Atom."

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash!" Taylean slashed Trister. "Ability Activate! Gun Red - Tokish Waru!" Taylean fired his signature daggers and they combined into a bigger one.

"You've fallen victim to the same arrogance as Dan." Thought Marucho. "And the same want to be right as Atom." Marucho readied himself. "Gate Card Open! Aquos Saver!" The attack vanished and Trister recovered himself. "What happened to you, Shun?" Shun was taken aback. "Ability Activate! Hyper Stream!" Trister began to glow then fired a waterfall of water at Taylean, defeating him. Shun's gauge fell by 40%.

"Whoa! Marucho just won the first round." Said Paige.

"Yeah, maybe. But I wouldn't count Shun out." Said Rafe. "Not this early."

"We'll have to see." Said Tom. The next round has already started.

"Ability Activate!" Called Shun. "Heavy Weight - Metal Blast!" Taylean charged Trister.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Cyclone!" Trister launched his attack, only for Taylean to swipe it away.

"Whoa!" Taylean slashed Trister.

"When Dan left us, someone had to step up and take over!" Proclaimed Shun. "Do you think I really wanted this job? Ability Activate! Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean hit Trister with another massive burst of energy, defeating him. Marucho's gauge fell by the same amount Shun's did.

"I know it's been tough since they've left us." Said Marucho. "But no one asked you to take things on by yourself, Shun! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!" Trister growled.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun.

"You got so mad when Dan wouldn't ask for help, and then you did the same thing!" Continued Marucho. "Ability Activate! Aquos Mine!" Trister launched his attack, and it rained down. "We're supposed to be a team, Shun! But somehow you forgot that!"

"Huh?" Asked Shun, shocked.

"Ability Activate! Hyper Pressure!" Trister charged up the same amount of water as he usually did, but kept his hands together to increase its power. Taylean was forced back.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Storm Twister!" Taylean charged.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Pressure Edge!" Trister created a blade out of water.

"Let's go Taylean!" He slashed it out, extending it.

"Bring it on, Trister!" The two started attacking each other.

"You're not the only one who's in pain over the situation, Shun." Said Marucho. "Dan was my best friend too, remember? Brawlers are a family, so when one of us is hurting we all are!"

"Marucho." Said Shun.

"I won't let you ignore me anymore!" Said Marucho. "Gate Card Open! Gigonth Mazer!"

"I'm feeling all tingly with power! Said Trister.

"Gigonth Mazer is a Command Card that boosts the power level of the Bakugan that activated it!" Trister slashed Taylean again, knocking him to his back. "That's it! Keep going!"

"Choke on this!" Said Trister. Shun regained his composure.

"Ability Activate!" Taylean looked up. "Kazami Style - Ground False Slash!" Taylean vanished and Trister hit nothing.

"No way!"

"He's above you Trister!" Called Marucho. Trister looked up and Taylean came down, shattering the Gate Card. "Whoa! The Gate Card!"

"Aw man! My power's gone back to normal!" Said Trister as his blade vanished.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Slash Tornado!" Taylean whipped up a tornado.

"I can't see a thing, man!" Complained Trister.

"Trister! Hand on!" Called Marucho. The crescent energy attacks came out of the tornado. "Oh no! A direct hit!" Trister glowed, defeated. Marucho's gauge hit zero.

 _Shun Kazami is the winner! What an incredible victory!_

"I just believe it." Said Marucho. "I just lost." He fell to his knees.

"Marucho, please stand up." Marucho looked up to see Shun. "You've really opened my eyes to things. Thank you, my friend." Marucho stood up.

"Really?"

"I was so concerned about protecting Interspace that I completely lost sight of what was important here."

"Our team!" Agreed Marucho.

"From now on, we need to stick together! Okay?" Shun held out his hand.

"Yeah!" Said Marucho. "No matter what!" The two shook hands. "Oh, but first, promise me that you'll pop out to rest up in the real world for a while, okay?"

"Sure. You bet." Said Shun. The audience roared.

"So conflict made their bond stronger." Said Rafe.

"I gotta say, Marucho is an impressive little dude." Said Paige. "I think I'm becoming a real fan, Rafe."

"Yeah." Agreed Rafe. "I think this battle has shown what a strong character he is. He's tough." Sellon and Anubias were watching from behind some rubble.

"Now the brawlers will be fighting as a team again." Said Sellon. "The results should be spectacular."

"Are you serious?" Asked Anubias. "Why should I care at all?"

"The strength of the energy produced by their battles will free Mag Mel faster."

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to lose on purpose again."

"Hm. You'll do whatever the master requires, and you'll do it with smile. Do you understand?"

"I think he does." Said Dominix as he walked up.

* * *

"So, we're in agreement that the lack of control we have over our powers is somehow connected to Code Eve?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah." Said Dan. "But we still don't have a clue on how to put a leash on them, do we?"

"Perhaps there was something faulty in our evolution where we were unable to handle the strength of our new gifts. After all, whenever a Bakugan evolves, they're supposed to get better, faster, stronger. Maybe the defect isn't in the powers, but in us."

"It's not just you, buddy." Said Dan.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Whenever a Bakugan evolves, their partner needs to advance as well. If you're having trouble with your powers, maybe it's because we haven't come along as far as we need to."

"Maybe you're right." Said Drago.

"We all need to work together and push each other to be the best that we can be!" Said Dan. "Then we can figure this thing out!"

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard in a long time!" Said Drago.

"Glad to hear it!"

"I may not have all the answers, but I do know that we're getting close." I said. "After all, if I'm right, then the Battle Brawlers have reforged their connections stronger than ever."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to jump into some training exercises!" Said Dan. "What do you say?"

"Let's do it!" Said Drago.

"It couldn't hurt much more than it already has!" Said Leo.

"We may not have solved the entire riddle, but these four are finally on a solid path to finding the answers they need." Thought Wavern. "Now if they can just remember that the key to succeeding is working together. Always." She began to float away. "Good luck, friends! The next time we meet, I'll be watching over you." Drago looked to where Wavern was just after she vanished.

"Where did Wavern go?" Asked Dan.

"I don't know, but I wanted to say thank you." Said Drago.

"Just as Drago and Leo are part of the core, so is Wavern." I said. "She returned to it, that's all."

* * *

Anubias, Sellon, Dominix and Cellos were kneeling before Mag Mel and Rak Taal. "The Key and the Gate, sire?" Asked Sellon.

"Correct." Said Mag Mel. "Humans are joined to their Bakugan by a switch code. When Code Eve bestowed her powers on Drago and Leo, Dan and Atom's switch codes became a type of Key and Drago and Leo's DNA became a type of Gate."

"I'm not sure I understand, master." Said Anubias. "What is it you're saying?"

"He's saying that the reason Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo have failed to control their powers is because they haven't been able to get their Gates and Keys working properly." Said Rak Taal.

"They're out of sync." Said Mag Mel. "We need you to steal all four elements before they figure it out. With the Gates and the Keys, we can take Code Eve's powers and use them. Not only will we have total control of all Bakugan, but we will also be able to make ourselves whole again."

"I will gladly fetch them for you, Master!" Said Anubias.

"Sellon." Said Mag Mel, to Anubias's surprise. "Go to New Vestroia and retrieve that which I have asked for."

"And what if I have to destroy them in the process, sire?"

Mag Mel laughed. "Do whatever it takes."

"Very well. I will make you proud, Master Mag Mel." Sellon glanced at Anubias. "Try not to let things fall apart while I'm gone, Anubias." Anubias growled.

"I will be back before you know it."

"And what of us, Master Rak Taal?" Asked Dominix. "Are we to do the same?"

"Cellos, I believe it is time that we let you loose." Said Rak Taal. Cellos grinned.

"Consider it done." She said. "I have been waiting for you to tell me to do that ever since you created me, Master!" All four vanished.

* * *

Sellon and Cellos stepped forward. "So, this is what New Vestroia looks like." Said Sellon. "Good thing I won't be staying long." She glowed and assumed her Neathian form.

"I think we will have lots of fun here, Sellon." Said Cellos. She glowed, and grew to the size of a Bakugan. Where she was standing stood a Biagron that had a red diamond on its forehead. "Lots of fun!"

* * *

 _After Wavern's help, we began to fall more and more in sync. And even better, Marucho and Shun have reconnected and allowed Rafe and Paige to join the team. But then, another wrench was tossed into the plan. Someone came with a Bakugan that looked awfully familiar showed up and started causing trouble for us. And it was more serious than we had thought, as they could both control multiple Mechtogan at once. It's going to take everything we got to stop them, so that means we need the big guns! And not the typical ones either. If we don't succeed, it could be lights out._


	14. Chaos Control

**It is time once again for another chapter. Also, be on the lookout for Reality Shift - Destruction. I might decide to upload early! Let's see where it goes. Also, adding up all the pages of Fanfiction I have written, including the unposted pages of Destruction, I have written 1094 pages before this chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

With fractured connections, it took one person to realign with the others. Marucho went up against Shun to convince him that he needed to stop, that he was going to end up making everything worse than it already was. When that got through to Shun, the connections between the two were restored. Now it's our turn to reconnect.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

A boulder exploded as two Bakugan were defeated. _What an incredible first victory, battle fans! Rafe and Paige are certainly proving their worth as the newest members of the Battle Brawlers!_

"Ha, nice brawling." Said Shun. Paige looked at him.

"Yeah, we know how to rock!" The two high-fived.

"You showed some impressive skills out there, Rafe." Said Marucho. Rafe walked up to him.

"What can I say? I learned a thing or two back home with the Castle Knights." The two did the same as Shun and Paige.

 _With this latest victory, there's no question! The brawlers have moved on since the departure of Dan Kuso! And it looks like it's for the better! The official standings now have the Brawlers tied with Team Anubias! But as we all know, there can only be one._

Soon and Chris watched from the commons. "We should be on that leaderboard with then, Chris."

"We will be as soon as Miss Sellon gets back!" Said Chris. She pushed Soon with her.

 _It's been a long time since we've seen a match-up this epic, folks! So you can be sure we're going to witness some fearsome brawling!_

"Ah, big deal." Said Paige.

"Relax Paige." Said Rafe. "They're just trying to get the fans riled up."

Marucho looked at the two. "You two are definitely skilled brawlers, but it's important that you don't get cocky and go into the next battle with blinders on. Team Anubias is using new technology. They're known as BakuNano and pack a serious punch and can really do damage to anyone that gets in their way. We're going to have to increase our power levels for the next battle, but we'll have to be careful not to let things get out of control."

 _The tension in Battle Arena A is so thick you could cut it with a knife, fans! Stick around to see who survives and who goes down for the count!_ Mag Mel and Rak Taal were watching.

"It seems the stage has been set." Said Mag Mel.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Asked Razenoid. "Why don't they fight?"

"We have to wait for the battle." Said Rak Taal.

"Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue?" Asked Viadrus.

* * *

All four of us were focusing. Dan jumped up first and Drago hit the rock he was on. It broke in two as Dan landed. I jumped and Leo hit the rock I was on, shattering it as I landed. He turned back to our partners. "Nice one Drago!"

"Thanks Dan. It felt good."

"We need a bit more control, but we're improving." I said.

"You have that right." Agreed Leo.

"It may sound crazy, but I really think we were in sync on that one." Said Drago.

"Naw dude! You're right!" Said Dan. "I could feel the power rise inside of you, right inside my own chest!"

"Finally. Our training seems to be working." Said Drago. "Maybe we should try a round with Zenthon to see how well we can control him."

"I think we should tackle both Mechtogan." Said Leo.

"Seriously?" Asked Dan. "Are you feeling up to it? I'm game if you are, pal!"

"We'll need them soon." I said. "So better now than later!"

"Let's do it!" Said Drago and Leo. Dan and Drago began to focus together, then me and Leo did. Drago and Leo began glowing as we all opened our eyes. Dan held his head as if something was wrong, then I got the same vision. Ahead of us, in a ruined Interspace, we saw Razenoid, Viadrus and Chaos Bakugan ravaging everything.

"What's going on?" Asked Dan. Razenoid seemed to fire a beam into the sky of Interspace, and a hole to Earth opened. "Ah! That's Bayview!" Razenoid and Viadrus both charged up attacks and fired through the hole. They hit the base of the tower, creating an explosion the engulfed everything. "No!" The vision faded. Both of us started falling over and our Bakugan caught us.

"Dan!"

"Atom!"

"Are you okay?" Dan was breathing heavily because of what he just saw.

"What just happened?" Asked Leo.

"Another vision." Said Dan.

"A premonition." I said.

"Tell us what you saw." Said Drago.

"Bayview was, was being attacked." Said Dan.

"What?" Asked both Bakugan.

"Razenoid was blowing things us, there was total chaos everywhere. It seemed so real, I can still feel it! The heat."

"Atom, what did you see?" Asked Leo.

"Same thing Dan saw, but I saw Viadrus attack too. It did seem real"

"That's because it was real!" Me and Dan turned to Sellon, in her Neathian form. "What you experienced was a premonition of things to come. A black vision of what Master Mag Mel has in store for you once he has attained the ultimate power!" A Bakugan screeched above, then landed.

"It is also showing what Master Rak Taal is going to do alongside Mag Mel!" Said Cellos.

"Mag Mel." Said Dan.

"Rak Taal." I said.

* * *

 _The time has come, people! New crew on the block, Team Anubias, will be facing off against The Battle Brawlers! Can you dig it?_

"Let's see who'll be the next kings of the ring." Said Dylan.

"They're going to have to battle hard." Said Azion.

"I know." Said Tom.

"Too bad we can't help them." Said Janthide.

"Even if we were on the same team, it's a two on two." Agreed Cassie.

"What a rip off." Thought Anubias. "I should be the one hunting down Dan and Drago, not Sellon! That battle was owed to me!" A crescent glowed on his forehead. "I don't know what Master Mag Mel was thinking! She's no match for the likes of Dan Kuso! And then there's Rak Taal's decision of sending Cellos with her. Neither of them are powerful enough for their opponents. Perhaps I'll have to finish them off, once I'm done here."

* * *

"Well gentlemen, as pleasant as this has been, I do have business to attend to." Said Sellon. "So, if you'll indulge a lady may we please proceed ahead to battle?"

"This is something I've been waiting for!" Said Cellos.

"Tell us who you are!" Demanded Dan.

"I suppose we could do that, but then we'd spoil the surprise!" Sellon glowed a dark purple.

"Well that doesn't look very friendly." Said Drago.

"The time for talking is over, Dan!" Said Sellon.

"You two may have beaten the ones who fought before us, but they weren't even half the battlers we are!" Dan gasped.

"That dude was working for Mag Mel too?"

"Then I guess the other was with Rak Taal." I said. 3 Iron Dragonoids appeared behind Sellon while two appeared behind Cellos. 2 Subterra, 2 Haos and 1 Ventus. Dan gasped again as they landed in front of us.

* * *

 _If looks could brawl, these two would already be tearing each other apart!_

"Aw yeah! A walk in the park!" Said Jack.

"For a little guy, you've got a really big mouth." Said Paige.

"Don't waste your breath, Paige. We'll show him soon enough."

"As soon as we win this, we're gonna wipe this place clean of all your chaos." Said Shun.

"We're gonna bring back the spirit of good sportsmanship." Agreed Marucho. Jack laughed.

"You guys are hilarious!"

"The strong survive by chewing up the weak and spitting them out." Said Robin. "Accept it."

"It's horrible attitudes like that that have poisoned this place!" Retorted Marucho.

"Chaos is a sickness that the Brawlers are about to cure!" Said Shun.

"You wish!" Said Anubias.

 _Bakugan Field, Open!_ The typical ruins popped up.

"All right, Gate Card Set!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Ventus Taylean!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Anubias.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho and Robin.

"Rise Darkus Horridian!"

"Let's go Aquos Trister!"

"Rise Pyrus Bolcanon!" The four Bakugan sprung into action.

* * *

Sellon pointed up, then straight at us. "May I have this dance?" She asked rhetorically.

"We may have drifted apart before, but now we've got our groove back, stronger than ever!" Said Dan.

"It takes knowledge to play, but it takes wisdom to finish. Me and Leo have found our way once again!"

"Let's go guys!" We said.

"We're with you!" Said Drago and Leo.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Mars Statan!" The Iron Dragonoids attacked. "Let's see how you do against the trifecta of Haos, Subterra and Ventus powers coming at you in one attack!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Titanium Screen!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Shield!" Leo got his shield and blocked the attack. They were both forced back.

"Having trouble?" Asked Sellon. Drago and Leo pushed forward, but their shields broke, forcing them back.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" The two got back up.

"That just made us mad!" Said Drago.

"I'm impressed that you're actually getting up for more." Said Sellon.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep us down!" Said Leo.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Let's go guys!"

"Time for our counterattack." I said.

"Ability Activate!" We said.

"Dragon Force Striker!"

"Mithrillium Charge!" I said. Our Bakugan launched their attacks, hitting one Iron Dragonoid each. Then the shockwave hit another each. Then the last Iron Dragonoid was hit. The other Bakugan was still standing.

"They took down all of our pets!" Said Sellon, in shock. "That's incredible!"

"It just means more for me!" Said Cellos. "Wing Gust!" She launched hurricane strength winds at Leo, but he blocked them easily enough.

"Awesome!" Said Dan. "You guys showed real control with that attack!"

"Like you said, we've got our groove back!" Said Drago.

"Ha. We'll see." Said Sellon. She rose her hand.

"You stand no chance!" Said Cellos. Her necklace began to glow as Sellon's bracelet did.

"Come Chaos Bakugan, Flash Ingram!" They said. 1 of each attribute appeared.

"Aw man!" Said Dan.

"Keep your cool, Dan. We can do this!" I said.

"BakuNano Shoxrox, Destroy!"

"Whoa! What are those?" Asked Dan.

"Each BakuNano equips multiple Flash Ingrams, covering all six attributes." Said Sellon.

"Let's see how you fare against them, shall we?" Asked Cellos.

"Listen closely and you will hear the sound of your own demise!" All six Flash Ingrams fired, three at Drago, three at Leo. They destroyed the stone pillars me and Dan were on.

"Well this is a new one." Said Dan.

"Perhaps we need a bit of a change." I said. Two more attacks were sent down at Drago. Dan had a different idea.

"Drago! If we want to take them down, we need to use Dragon Force Striker again!"

"I'm ready!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Rash Force!" The Haos Flash Ingram flashed a bright light onto Drago and Leo. They glowed a bright yellow.

"What's wrong buddy?" Asked Dan.

"I just nullified your pathetic ability." Said Sellon. "That's what!"

"Are you kidding?" Asked Dan.

"I think it's time for us to take a chance!" I said. "Ready Leo?"

"Always!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Withdrawn!" The Darkus Flash Ingram shrouded Leo in a dark cloud, preventing him from changing attributes. "Good luck with your Form Changing now, Shifter!" The Flash Ingrams again went on the attack. A huge dust cloud stirred.

"If we can't activate abilities, then we should" started Dan.

"I'm reading your mail!" Said Drago.

"We are too!" I said.

"Let's do it!" Said Leo. Sellon glanced up, surprised. All four of us began to focus, and our Gates and Keys began to glow. An energy surge built up, shaking the ground beneath us a little as Drago and Leo began to glow. Energy shot up from both of them as dark clouds formed. Two bright lights, one red, the other yellow, glowed in them. Zenthon and Leantris began to descend.

"Oh no!" Yelled Sellon.

"Oh boy! More fun!" Said Cellos. The two Mechtogan landed.

"Yeah! Zenthon!" Said Dan. Zenthon and Leantris roared.

"We need to stay vigilant." I said.

"Take them down!" Shouted Sellon. The six Flash Ingrams fired, but all the attacks were deflected by the shields Zenthon and Leantris had around them "Ha!" The smoke began to dissipate and Sellon gasped. "How is it possible that after getting hit by six simultaneous blasts that there isn't even a scratch on them?"

"That was wicked." Said Dan.

"They protected us without question." Said Drago. Zenthon and Leantris turned to us.

"Hopefully we've reconnected enough." I said.

"Isn't that why you summoned us?" Asked Zenthon.

"If you didn't want us, we can just return to what we were doing before." Said Leantris.

"He's talking again?" Asked Dan.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that!" Said Drago.

"Neither was I." Said Leo.

"Thank you, Zenthon, Leantris." Said Drago. Zenthon turned back to the battle.

"There is no need for our masters and creators to thank us for our duty and obligation." Said Zenthon.

"It is our job." Agreed Leantris.

"Now that we're in sync, we can clearly communicate with him." Noted Drago.

"Cool!" Said Dan. "Let's try a counter attack!"

"Leantris, you up for that?" I asked.

"As you wish." Said both Mechtogan. They lumbered forward, broke the ground under them, and launched several stones at the Flash Ingrams, defeating 2 of them. Then three aimed at Zenthon, who opened up and fired at them first, defeating them. Drago and Leo went after the Ventus one and defeated it.

"No way!" Said Sellon. "This isn't possible!" Zenthon closed up. "So, Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo finally have control over their Mechtogan." She thought. "Perhaps the keys and gates that Masters Mag Mel and Rak Tall spoke about them possessing are closer than we thought. But maybe if they're still unaware that they have them, then maybe we still have a chance to steal them."

"Perhaps we need more firepower on our side." Thought Cellos, sending the thought to Sellon.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Master Mag Mel, bestow your powers onto me!" Called out Sellon.

"Master Rak Taal, I call upon what you have gifted me!" Called out Cellos. The two accessories glowed.

"Come Mechtogan!" They called. A gate opened above them and lightning flashed down. Six Mechtogan took form. Subterra, Pyrus and Haos with Sellon, Ventus, Aquos and Darkus with Cellos. All six roared.

"Whoa! They've got six Mechtogan!" Said Dan.

"It looks like she really means business." Said Drago.

"We're going to need a bit more." I said.

"But what more could we use?" Asked Leo.

"Deezel, Rockfist, Miserak!" Said Sellon and Cellos. The Pyrus and Aquos ones were Deezels, the Subterra and Ventus ones were Rockfists, and the Haos and Darkus ones were Miseraks.

"Why don't you say hello to the most powerful Mechtogan in existence?" Asked Sellon. The six Mechtogan lumbered forward. Zenthon and Leantris managed to hold one back each, but were attacked by the others. They fell backward.

"Zenthon!" Called Drago.

"Leantris!" Called Leo.

"Let's give them some backup!" Said Dan.

"Let's do it!" I said.

"Ability Activate! Revolution-O!"

"Ability Activate! Inspiration-O!" Both Drago and Leo created lenses in front of themselves and fired into them. Their attacks got multiplied and hit one Mechtogan each. The Miseraks toppled backward.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Core Buster!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Bomb!" Drago's attack hit the Pyrus and Subterra Mechtogan while the explosion caused by the Mythril Bomb hit the other two. Drago and Leo landed in front of their respective Mechtogan.

"Are you okay Zenthon?"

"How about you, Leantris?"

"Are they insane?" Asked Sellon. "They're actually going to take them all on?" She suddenly got a massive headache and fell to her knee. "Controlling all three might be too much for me. But if it took Master Mag Mel's power just for me to summon them, I'm going to have to push myself to the limit and fight on! I'm better than Anubias! I can do this!" Sellon got back up. "I will not go back empty handed!"

"What did you go down for?" Asked Cellos.

"Think nothing of it now."

* * *

"Let's go Horridian!" Said Anubias. His Bakumeter glowed green. "BakuNano Aeroblaze, Destroy!"

"BakuNano Hyper Pulsor, Destroy!" Said Robin. The BakuNano launched into the air.

"Get ready Taylean!" Said Shun. Taylean jumped at Horridian and tried to hit him, but Horridian retaliated by dodging and attacking back. The audience roared.

* * *

"I will fight for the glory of my Master!" Said Sellon. Her bracelet glowed brightly and her three Mechtogan opened up.

"Now you're talking!" Said Cellos. "Even if Master Rak Taal didn't command me to do this, it would too fun to pass up!" Her necklace began glowing as her Mechtogan opened up.

"Aw snap!" Said Dan.

"Keep your focus!" I said.

"I fear nothing and will go to any length to win this!" Said Sellon.

"You're not the only one with guts here, lady!" Countered Dan. Zenthon stepped forward.

"You have no idea of what you face." I said. Leantris stepped forward and both opened. The six Mechtogan fired, then Drago and Leo began to glow. Zenthon and Leantris fired at the attacks. Dan was blown back by the attack, then I was.

"Dan!"

"Atom!" The attacks exploded.

* * *

All four beings were experiencing massive surges of power. "What is this wonderfully dense energy?" Asked Mag Mel. "It's incredible! I want more!"

"This energy is bringing us to where we need to be." Said Rak Taal. "We do need more." Me and Dan heard them and saw a vision of Taylean and Trister fighting Horridian and Bolcanon.

"Shun! Marucho!" Said Dan. He landed on the ground and rolled over in the air. I landed even worse than he did. "That one really hurt." He slowly got back up. "I've gotta get back and warn the others."

"No Dan, we have to get back." I said. I slowly propped myself up with one arm, the other one having gone numb. We both fell back down. The Rockfists topped Zenthon and Leantris, then began to attack them with the Deezels. The Miseraks approached Drago and Leo.

"Zenthon!" Said Drago. "Dan!"

"Leantris!" Said Leo. "Atom!"

"You guys are gonna pay!" They said. The Miseraks stepped in front of them.

"Ha!" Said Sellon. "Still have a brave face? This is the end for you!" She felt the same strain as before and fell to her knees. "Not yet. I must finish these two off first!"

"Why do you keep collapsing?" Asked Cellos.

"You're about to feel a world of hurt, my friend!" Said Drago.

"No, Drago, wait." Said Dan. He slowly got himself back up. "You can't do this alone, buddy. Remember our training!" He got up more.

"We cannot win this without working together." I said. "We cannot fight alone!" I began to get up.

"We've gotta stay in sync!" Said Dan.

"Got it." Said Drago.

"Thanks." Said Leo. The two looked to their Mechtogan.

"Zenthon, the only way we're going to win is if we use our combined strength by bringing our hearts and minds together!"

"Leantris, we have to do the same!"

"You got it! Join us buddy!" Said Dan.

"This is where the training and hardships really pay off!" I said. "Are you with us, Leantris?"

"Together, we can smoke these dudes!" Finished Dan.

"You're not alone anymore!" Said Dan and Drago.

"We're all a team!" Said me and Leo. Zenthon and Leantris caught the other Mechtogan's feet and toppled them backward as they got up.

"I must be one with my creator!" Said Zenthon. "And his battler!"

"We cannot be fighting alone." Agreed Leantris. "It is the only way!" Sellon growled.

"Now Miserak!" She and Cellos said. The two Mechtogan lumbered toward their respective targets. However, Zenthon and Leantris got in the way. Dan focused, then Drago focused, then Zenthon focused. Me, Leo and Leantris followed. Energy began to build up and the Mechtogan began to glow.

"What are they doing?" Asked Sellon.

"Hopefully bringing another way to have fun!" Said Cellos. Our Keys glowed, then the Gates did.

* * *

The Keys and Gates were glowing on Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus. "Yes." Said Mag Mel. "There it is again. Give it all to me!"

* * *

The energy in both Mechtogan began to reach its peak. "Is it really possible that it's being generated by them, by them coming together?" Asked Sellon.

"I feel something" started Drago and Leo.

"Coming!" Finished me and Dan. The Gates and Keys lined up, and energy shot into the sky from Zenthon and Leantris.

* * *

"The energy." Said Mag Mel. "Something is changing."

"I'm not sure, but I don't think this was supposed to happen." Said Rak Taal. "But it seems beneficial."

* * *

The energy stopped going up, then two massive wheels appeared in the dark clouds above, one red, the other yellow. Zenthon Titan and Leantris Titan began to descend. "Are those what I think they are?" Asked Dan.

"They're massive Mechtogan!" Said Drago.

"Not just Mechtogan." I said. "Mechtogan Titans!"

"It can't be!" Said Sellon.

* * *

The eyes on the two Mechtogan with Rak Taal and Mag Mel glowed.

* * *

"Based on your combined power, you were able to summon two Mechtogan Titans!" Said Sellon.

"Mechtogan Titans?" Asked Dan. The two Titans fell and roared. The gem in Zenthon Titan's forehead glowed, then shot out a beam that defeated the Haos Miserak. Leantris Titan held out his hand and fired a beam from it, defeating the Darkus one.

"Their power is terrifying!" Said Sellon. Cellos laughed.

"This is awesome!" Sellon looked at her.

"There is something wrong with you!" The other four Mechtogan charged and tried to take down the Titans. They were kicked away.

"Those guys are hardcore!" Said Dan. The Titans opened up and fired upon Sellon and Cellos's Mechtogan, defeating them.

"No!" Said Sellon as she fell to her knees.

"We did it!" Said Dan.

"Yes, I guess we did." Said Drago.

"If it weren't for Zenthon and Leantris coming when we summoned them, I'm not sure we would've won." Said Leo.

"I know." Said Dan.

"We had no chance without them." I said.

"We'll be here whenever you call." Said Zenthon. "That much I can promise."

"We're a team now, Zenthon!" Said Dan.

"Until next time, my friend." Said Drago. Zenthon and Zenthon Titan vanished.

"We will only be moments away." Said Leantris. "I look forward to our next battle together." He and Leantris Titan vanished.

"I must admit, you battled well." Said Sellon. "Congratulations." Dan and I looked at her as she got up. "You may keep your Gates and Keys."

"What is she talking about?" Asked Drago.

"Dude, I have no idea." Said Dan.

"The end of the world is still coming." Said Cellos. "And it's something I look forward to!" Dan gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Said Sellon. "Sooner than you think. Until then." Sellon turned away, glowed, and vanished.

"I will let you know now that it will not work." I said.

"That's what you think." Said Cellos. She vanished as well.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean attacked, defeating Bolcanon.

"What?" Asked Robin.

 _And Bolcanon goes down at the hands of Shun and Taylean! Only Anubias is left standing against the Battle Brawlers! Will he be able to dig himself out of this hole?"_

"Yeah, no problem." Said Anubias.

"You can't win this." Said Marucho. "So you may as well give up now, Anubias."

"Yeah!" Said Shun. "We're going to restore order in here, by getting rid of you!"

"You're hilarious." Said Anubias. "Soon enough, there'll be nothing left for you to protect." Shun and Marucho gasped.

* * *

"Finally." Said Mag Mel. "I can feel the swell of energy we've been waiting for all along."

"The time has come" said Razenoid.

"To free us of these shackles." Said Rak Taal.

"There is no greater victory." Said Viadrus.

* * *

Alarms began going off. _Attention everyone! This is an emergency!_

"What?" Asked Rafe.

"Whoa!" Said Paige.

 _A faction of rogue Bakugan have gone on a rampage inside Bakugan Interspace!_

"Well, this is awfully interesting." Said Dylan. "I wonder how it'll turn out."

"We've got to be ready!" Said Azion.

"Agreed." Said Pyreon.

"We've got to protect everyone!" Said Slight.

"We all do." Agreed Janthide.

"Hopefully we have enough firepower to." Said Cassie.

"Of course we do." Said Tom. "After all, it won't be long before Dan and Atom return." Shun and Marucho looked from screen to screen, witnessing complete destruction.

"I told you both already." Said Anubias. "It's the end."

* * *

 _Now everything has turned sour. Just as the rebirth of Interspace was at hand, several armies of Chaos Bakugan swarmed Interspace. It seemed hopeless to fight them all because of how many there were, but then a light appeared at the end of the tunnel! Someone from our past that helped against royalty. Nobody expected his arrival, except Azion. Then, me and Dan return with our Bakugan for a full reunion. It's time to take back Bakugan Interspace!_


	15. Return Fire

**This marks the point in time when I've hit over 1000 posted pages! Because of this milestone, I've decided to post Reality Shift - Destruction's full first chapter AND the second one! So, after you enjoy this, why don't you go and check it out? Enjoy!**

Everything seemed to be going fine until an attack occurred. Sellon and Cellos attacked me and Dan while Anubias attacked Shun and Marucho. The result was less than ideal. Sure, we way have control over our Mechtogan now, but Interspace is under a major attack! We've got to get back soon and help!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Explosions were going off all around Interspace and kids were running, trying to avoid them. The army of Chaos Bakugan flew above, attacking as they saw fit. "This looks bad!" Said Shun. Paige ran up, catching up to everyone else.

"Guys! What the heck's going on here?"

"I don't know guys." Said Marucho. "But those Bakugan are on a pretty serious rampage!"

"Yeah, but it looks to me like it's only the Chaos Bakugan." Said Rafe.

"It is only the Chaos Bakugan." Said Azion. "It's a massive attack to generate energy."

"Energy for what?" Asked Marucho.

"For the beings plaguing Dan and Atom with nightmarish visions." Said Tom. Marucho gasped.

"Be careful everyone!" He said, figuring out what Azion and Tom were saying. "It's a strategic attack!"

"Yeah, but who the heck do you think is behind it, huh?" Asked Paige.

"Who cares?" Asked Shun. "We just have to stop them!" Cassie held her head. And fell to her knees.

"I'm getting another vision!" She said. "I can see old friends returning, but that's it." She got back up. "We have to hold the Chaos Bakugan back!"

"Let's do it." Said Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Ventus Taylean!"

"Just point the way, Shun! I'm ready to fight!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Go get them Aquos Trister!"

"Time to crush some bugs!" Said Trister.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Paige. "Bakugan Stand! Subterra Boulderon, Attack!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Rafe. "Bakugan, Stand! Make the Castle Knights proud, Haos Wolfurio!"

"Of course!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Burn them to the ground Pyrus Inferno Pyreon!"

"With pleasure!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Tom. "Bakugan, Stand! Wash them away Aquos Typhoon Slight!"

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Cassie. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's take to the skies Ventus Janthide!"

"Time to fly!" Cassie climbed onto Janthide and she took off. Everybody charged.

"It's up to us, guys!" Said Marucho.

"Right!" Said everybody. Nearby, Team Anubias was watching the destruction.

"Where did those guys come from?" Asked Ben. Jack laughed.

"I don't know Ben, but they're making a total mess!" Several more explosions went off and more kids went running.

"Those things are everywhere!"

"So do something!" Said Anubias.

"Anubias!" Said Noah. He tossed the Bakugan to his team.

"Huh?" Asked Ben. "Bolcanon?"

"And Krakenoid?" Asked Robin.

"Why are you standing there?" Asked Anubias. "We can't be the champions of this place if it's destroyed! So snap out of it! You guys head over to area B! I'll take area C!"

"Sure boss." Said Ben.

"Let's go!" Said Robin. Everybody ran off, and Noah was the last to go.

"Wait." Noah looked at Anubias. "Come here for a sec, kid. Hold out your hand, I've got something for you." Noah did so, and Anubias put Horridian into Noah's hand.

"Uh, what's this?" Asked Noah.

"A little something to help boost your skills." Said Anubias.

"Awesome!" Said Noah. He ran off to catch up with the others. Sellon walked up behind him, followed closely by Cellos and Dominix.

"Well, aren't you the caring teacher, Anubias." Said Sellon.

"Get lost." Said Anubias.

"Don't lose your focus." Said Sellon. "Master Mag Mel is counting on you, after all."

"As is Master Rak Taal." Said Dominix.

"And what about your mission, Sellon, Cellos?" Sellon and Cellos thought back to the battle. "Ha! Cat got your tongue? I guess you're not so perfect after all."

"I don't know about her, but it was awesome for me!" Said Cellos. Dominix sighed.

"You're worse than the Chaos Bakugan."

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean fired at two Chaos Bakugan, and the attack hit several more. All that were hit were defeated.

"Here we go guys!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Hyper Stream!" Trister aimed and fired, taking out two Chaos Bakugan. Boulderon yelled as his body split into several pieces, all held together by energy. He struck three more Chaos Bakugan before more started firing. He was hit. Wolfurio aimed at Boulderon with his shield and blocked the next incoming attacks. They bounced back and hit the Bakugan that fired them.

"Thanks Wolfurio!" Said Boulderon.

"No problem! I know you'd do the same for me!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Inferno Blast!" Pyreon took out three more Chaos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Typhoon Battering!" Slight blasted at several more Chaos Bakugan, defeating them.

"Form Change!" Called Cassie. "Pyrus!" Janthide changed with Cassie. "Ability Activate! Firestorm Warning!" Dark clouds brewed above the Chaos Bakugan and blasted them with fire. More and More Chaos Bakugan appeared, one for each they defeated.

"They just keep coming!" Said Paige.

"The only way we're going to stop them is to find the root of the problem and destroy them from within!" Said Rafe.

"Marucho! What are we gonna do buddy?" Asked Trister.

"Hang on, let me think about this." Marucho thought a bit. "We need to split up so we can corrale all the Chaos Bakugan into one place!"

"What for?" Asked Paige.

"If they're all in one spot, I can delete the spatial data and wipe out the Chaos Bakugan."

"But, you'll leave a hole in the Data Matrix!" Said Rafe.

"We don't have a choice, Rafe. We have to put the safety of the human occupants in Interspace first!"

"Ha! For a little guy, he sure has a big brain!" Said Paige.

"Uh, I'm not that small, but thanks I guess."

"Okay!" Said Paige. "I'm ready to do this!"

Rafe nodded. "Let's go!" Alarms began going off. "I wanted to give you something, Marucho."

"What is it?"

"They're the BakuNanos we Castle Knights use."

"I don't trust these." Said Shun as the data was uploaded.

"What's your problem?" Asked Paige. "You're not really in the position to be fussy, pal!"

"Whatever." Said Shun.

"I'm willing to try it, Shun." Said Taylean.

"Are you sure?" Asked Shun.

"I know you're worried about the chaos these things can cause, but we are skilled battlers!"

"I just don't know if now is the time to try out new technology."

"It may give us the advantage we need!"

"Okay." Said Shun.

"All right then, I'm going to forward the BakuNano operational data to your Bakumeters."

"Nothing for us?" Asked Azion.

"Sorry." Said Rafe. "But your Bakugan can't support BakuNanos."

"Eh, I figured as much." Said Azion. "Besides, we prefer our Battle Gear!"

"Okay everyone, don't forget the plan!" Said Marucho. "We need to herd all the Chaos Bakugan into Battle Area B." The plan was outlined on a wall.

"I love it!" Said Paige. "When do we get started, huh?" More alarms went off as Marucho appeared on all the screens.

"Attention everyone! This is an emergency message from the Bakugan Interspace administrators! Everyone must evacuate immediately! I repeat! This is an emergency message from the Bakugan Interspace administrators!" Krakenoid and Bolcanon took out a few Chaos Bakugan each. "Everyone must evacuate immediately!" Ben, Robin, Noah and Jack gave no heed to the warning.

"I don't know guys." Said Jack. "Are you sure we can handle all of them?"

"Quit being a chicken!" Said Ben. "The boss said fight, so we fight!"

"So jump in there if you're such a tough guy!" Said Robin. More Chaos Bakugan flew above.

"Oh man!" Said Noah. Up on a nearby roof, a Ventus Flash Ingram fired.

"Let's go Wolfurio!" Said Rafe. "Spear Aegis!" The two Flash Ingrams on the roof were defeated.

"BakuNano Slingpike, Destroy! Now!" Boulderon got a literal wrecking ball attached to his back. He swung it around, hitting several encroaching Chaos Bakugan.

"Oh yeah!" He said as the five were defeated.

"Okay, my turn!" Said Trister as he landed near a fountain. He fired into the air and the attack rained down. Several of the Chaos Bakugan began to flee. "That's right! Run, you cowards! They're all heading for Area B, Marucho!" Marucho stopped pressing buttons.

"Nice work Trister! Way to go!"

"We've got them all moving now, buddy!" Said Trister. "Are you sure you can circumvent the security systems and delete the operational data in time to get rid of them?"

"I'm working on things right now!" Said Marucho. "Fingers crossed it'll all pan out!" Taylean jumped across several roofs.

"Ability Activate!" Called Shun. "Gun Red - Slash Sword!" Taylean fired at more Chaos Bakugan. "Head over that way!"

"You got it!" Taylean landed in front of a hoard of Chaos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate! Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Taylean's attack surrounded several Chaos Bakugan, then defeated them. The others flew away. "Great work, Taylean!"

"Thanks boss." Janthide flew towards another group, still Pyrus.

"Ability Activate!" Called Cassie. "Dry Wind!" Janthide blew a parching wind at more Chaos Bakugan, prompting them to go to Area B.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Azion. "Infernal Blast!" Several more Chaos Bakugan were sent on their way, then another group.

"Form Change!" Yelled Tom. "Haos!" He and Slight changed accordingly. "Ability Activate! Blinding Battering!" Light was launched from Slight's hands, sending several dozen Chaos Bakugan towards Area B. On Marucho's screen, they were collecting in Area B.

"Come on guys, get the rest of them here!"

* * *

Someone was in front of a glowing console, checking a message he had just received. He pressed a button, and a light flashed on in front of him, revealing a gigantic being. An eye glowed in the darkness.

* * *

Alarms were still going off as the Chaos Bakugan landed in Area B. Several more ran in while the others flew above. Boulderon and Wolfurio took down one by standing. "And stay down!" Said Wolfurio. Taylean chased another group in.

"Come and get it!" He hit them and the fell into the area. "Ha! Just like a row of dominoes!"

"Oh wow!" Said Paige. "Check it out!"

"Yeah." Said Marucho. "Shun's a pretty fierce battler!" Shun landed behind Marucho.

"Marucho, that should be all of them. You ready?"

"You bet." Said Marucho. His Bakumeter glowed. "If everyone could secure the exits, Shun, I'll run the start up the sequence."

"You heard the man!" Said Shun.

"We're on it!" Said Wolfurio.

"Yep." Said Boulderon. The two went towards an exit.

"Over there Shun!" Called Taylean.

"What the?" Asked Shun. He looked over to see Team Anubias, without Anubias, cornered by Chaos Bakugan. "What is Team Anubias doing here?"

"Marucho! Don't do it!" Said Rafe. "If you run it, they'll be erased too!"

Marucho looked down at them. "You guys need to get out of there!" He yelled. "I'm about to delete the spatial data for the whole area!" All four of them looked at him. "If you stay, you're in danger!"

"Delete?" Asked Jack.

"Oh snap!" Said Ben.

"This way!" Said Robin. He led the retreat and the others followed. Ben looked at Noah to see that he wasn't moving.

"What are you doing? We gotta get out of here!"

"I can't move my legs!" Said Noah.

"What?" Asked Ben. "Aw man!"

* * *

"That's right, little boy." Said Mag Mel. "Tremble with fear! Because fear feeds us just as well as Chaos Energy!" Mag Mel laughed.

"I don't want to destroy any humans, at least, not yet." Thought Rak Taal. "I'm just not up for that yet."

"This battle is the most important one yet." Said Viadrus.

* * *

Drago and Leo each got a vision of Razenoid and Viadrus and fell to their knees, glowing with energy. "Drago!" Said Dan.

"Leo!" All four of us began glowing.

"Dan, something's not right." Said Drago.

"I think we can both feel a power surge within us." Said Leo. "Deep inside."

"Yeah." Said Dan. "I can feel it too!"

"Don't rule me out." I said.

"I think it's Bakugan Interspace calling us." Said Dan.

"We have to get back to Earth" started Drago, as he stopped glowing.

"Before it's too late!" Finished Leo as he stopped glowing.

* * *

"I can't run the delete program with Team Anubias still down there!" Said Marucho.

"Well you better figure something out, because we can't hold them for much longer!" Said Rafe. Marucho looked at the Chaos Bakugan, jumping from group to group.

"Do something!" Said Paige.

"Please Marucho!" Said Rafe.

"But I" Marucho couldn't do anything. Then, energy crackled above.

"What's that?" Asked Paige.

"Don't know!" Said Rafe.

"Maybe help!" Said Marucho.

"Or more Chaos Bakugan!" Said Shun.

"An ally of old returns!" Said Azion. A gate opened. Lightning raced down from it, hitting the area dead center. A shockwave came from the spot as everybody watched on. As the smoke cleared, we could see the figure of someone. Marucho gasped.

"Hm, so this is Bakugan Interspace. Looks like the Brawlers and Shifters could use a hand in getting things back in order." Spectra laughed as his mask flashed.

"No way!" Said Shun.

"Whoa!" Said Marucho. "It's Spectra!"

"I can't believe it!" Said Shun. "It's Spectra!"

"What kind of a greeting is that, my little friends? It looks like you've seen a ghost! We're still friends. Don't worry, I came to help. Shall we?" Spectra turned to the Chaos Bakugan.

"Whoa! Who is that freaky hair jockey?" Asked Paige.

"Yeah man, fill us in here, will ya?"

"As Azion said, Spectra is an old friend from the past who used to battle alongside us. I sent an SOS message out to all of our allies earlier, so I guess he received it!"

"I have to say, these mindless Chaos Bakugan are a disgusting sight!" Said Spectra. He flicked Helios into the air. "Let's clean house! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Helios!" Helios rose, in his Infinity Helios form, as a Darkus Bakugan.

"Darkus Helios?" Asked Marucho.

"But I thought he was a Pyrus Bakugan before!" Said Shun.

"Can't a Bakugan change?" Asked Helios.

"Yes." Said Spectra. "In order to move forward, one must evolve. For Helios, that meant trading fire for darkness to become Darkus Infinity Helios! Helios, give our friends a demonstration of your new powers!" Helios roared. "Ability Activate! Clamor Quasar!" Helios fired a beam that wiped out half a dozen Chaos Bakugan. Then he turned it to another group and took out an entire legion of Cyclone Percivals. "Ability Activate! Warfire!" Helios blasted a ball of energy up and it exploded within a group of Flash Ingrams and Iron Dragonoids. "Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!" Helios fired tracking projectiles into the air and they began taking out Chaos Bakugan left and right. The explosions combined into bigger and bigger ones until the light was blinding. Everybody up above was being pushed by the shockwaves and it took everything they had to stay put. Helios roared.

"Whoa!" Said Rafe. "That guy has got some power!"

"I've never seen anything like before!"

"How did it feel to do that with the new body?" Asked Spectra.

"Absolutely incredible! Let's fight some more!" Said Helios. More Chaos Bakugan appeared, as if to grant his wish, and fired at him.

"Whoa! Helios!"

"That was a hard hit!" Said Shun.

"Hm." Thought Spectra. "They might be mindless, but I guess I shouldn't underestimate the Chaos Bakugan.

 _25% damage received from the direct blast, recovered. Repair diagnostic run complete. Defense rate against further energy attacks at 120%._

"He's not damaged at all?" Asked Paige, with shock.

"That's incredible!" Said Rafe.

"Ability F.A.R.B.A.S. Infinity." Said Spectra. "This means their attacks won't leave a mark on Helios. Ability Activate! "Ragnarok Buster!"

"Choke on this!" Said Helios. He fired a beam powerful enough to make his skid back a bit. It blasted the Chaos Bakugan that were still there, defeating them. "That was way too easy!"

"Hm, you're right. It was."

"They took them all down!" Said Marucho.

"Helios sure has some power!" Said Shun. Paige and Rafe were silent.

"Whoa! He's awesome!" Said Noah.

"Well that was an irritating intrusion." Said Anubias, watching from above.

"Incredible!" Said Sellon. "There is such beauty in his raw power."

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Anubias. "Now who's the one who's losing their focus, huh?"

"Even you have to admit that Helios is powerful." Said Dominix.

"It's amazing!" Said Cellos. "I feel like joining the fray and battling him!"

"Don't do it." Said Anubias. He snapped his fingers. "Let them handle it." Krakenoid and Bolcanon's eyes glowed, and they moved towards Helios.

"What's happening?" Asked Jack.

"Where are they going?" Asked Robin. Horridian began to glow in Noah's hand.

"Huh? What the?" Asked Ben.

"Something's wrong." Said Shun. Horridian jumped up and opened.

"No! Horridian!" Yelled Noah. The three Bakugan faced Helios.

"Ha! A three headed mutt." Said Helios. Horridian charged at Helios.

"Helios! Look!"

"Wolfurio!" Said Rafe. Wolfurio landed in front of Helios just as Horridian fired.

"Why is he attacking us now?" Asked Paige.

"I have no idea!" Said Marucho. "Maybe the Chaos Rampage had a negative effect on him!"

"No quite." Said Tom. "The only Bakugan in the rampage were Chaos Bakugan. If they're joining in, then that means" Tom didn't have to finish. Krakenoid readied an attack.

"Oh no!" Said Rafe.

"Now Boulderon!" Said Paige. "Time to bring out the heavy machinery! BakuNano Slingpike, Destroy!" The BakuNano attached itself as Boulderon charged.

"Open wide!" He yelled. He hit Krakenoid.

"I'm on it!" Said Taylean.

"Me too!" Said Trister.

"Right." Said Shun and Marucho. Shun's Bakumeter began to glow.

"Bakunano Hammermor, Destroy!" Said Shun, reluctantly. Taylean got two discs on his arms, then they spun into weapons resembling ninja stars.

"Oh yeah!" He said. Taylean launched the discs at Bolcanon and Horridian. They hit and were sent back to Taylean. "I could get to like this." Krakenoid charged.

"BakuNano Crosstriker, Destroy!" Trister got an energy cannon on his arm.

"Oh yeah!" He fired at Krakenoid, sending it back. "Ha! I love this thing!"

"We did it!" Said Marucho. The entire group had gone to to Spectra.

"Sure did." Said Shun.

"No, not quite." Said Spectra. He was looking at Spyron up above.

"It's Sellon's Bakugan Spyron!" Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra. "Bolting Breaker!"

"He's going down!" Said Helios. He fired, only for the attack to be blocked. "No way!"

"Huh?" Asked Spectra. Krowll walked into sight.

"Is that Krowll?" Asked Marucho.

"Um, guys" started Rafe.

"What's going on here?" Finished Paige. The ground began to rumble as Vertexx came out of it.

"Vertexx too?" Asked Shun.

* * *

Mag Mel laughed as Razenoid roared. "Fear and battle. My favorite combination."

"Perhaps we should add more." Said Rak Taal. Their eyes glowed.

* * *

Another gate opened above and more Chaos Bakugan came from it. They appeared everywhere. "We'll be buried" started Paige.

"Alive!" Finished Rafe.

"You can't be serious!" Complained Jack.

"What now?" Asked Shun.

"This is really bad!" Said Marucho.

"Just a few moments more." Said Cassie.

Anubias closed his eyes, then opened them swiftly. "Huh?" He looked up and back. "I feel it!" Another gate opened, this one without the crackling energy. Anubias began laughing.

"Ability Activate!" Called two people.

"Dragon Blazer!"

"Mythril Bomb!" The two attacks came out of the gate and hit the Chaos Bakugan in different spots. Lots of them were defeated.

"Whoa!" Said Shun and Marucho.

"The Kusos are back." Said Anubias. Noah was surprised and spectra grinned. Drago and Leo came out of the gate, with me and Dan on them.

"Nice!" Said Marucho. "Just in time!" The two flew over the Chaos Bakugan and our teams, then turned to the Chaos Bakugan.

"What's up guys?" Asked Dan.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

* * *

 _We've returned to Bakugan Interspace to help, but Dan wants to become the leader of the Battle Brawlers again. He doesn't take into consideration his teammates. I also want to be back in the lead, but I know better than to force my way in. I need to let them decide if and when. However, things start going sour when we begin to get images of what's happening with Mag Mel and Rak Taal and their next move. It's a race against time now, especially as we have to give everybody a full explanation. Hopefully we pull through, or else it could be the end._


	16. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Okay, so here we go with another chapter. If you guys have been reading, then you probably know about Reality Shift Destruction by now. I need a little help with it, particularly with creating at least one more Shifter. The only real requirements are that the Shifter be female and somewhere in her teens. Beyond that, I'm willing to try anything at this point. Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and the two chapters I'm posting tomorrow, one for Destruction and one for this. Enjoy!**

It's all coming together once again. We're back in control, back with our friends, and back in Interspace. But not everything is aligned again. It's only a matter of time before things break down again.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"You ready to rock?" Asked Dan.

"Dan! Wait!" Said Shun.

"Hold up!" Said Marucho. Dan didn't listen and Drago swooped down towards Horridian. Leo landed next to the others. Dan jumped off of Drago.

"Ugh!" Said Dan. "Those look like Mag Mel's Bakugan!" He grinned. "It doesn't matter." He turned to the rest of the group. "Marucho! Shun! We've got this covered, don't worry!" Shun and Marucho were silent for a moment, then got a little angry. Shun looked away from Dan. Dan looked back to the Chaos Bakugan. "Okay! Let's show these creeps how we do things! Ready Drago?"

"You bet! Let's do this!" Horridian, Krakenoid and Vertexx attacked.

"Just like we practiced, okay?"

"Got it!" Said Drago. I ran up to everybody else.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked.

"Aside from the Chaos Bakugan, we're good." Said Cassie. Dan dodged an attack that was sent at him.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago attacked the three that launched their attacks.

"Well that's very impressive." Said Spectra.

"It looks like Drago has evolved even more." Said Helios.

"Aw yeah! Nice work pal!" Said Dan. Marucho was worried.

"Don't worry as much as normal." Said Azion. "They have much more control than before." Krowll, Bolcanon and Spyron attacked. The three attacks combined and blasted at Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Revolution-O!" Drago glowed and the lenses appeared in front of him. He fired as the attack drew closer. "Get em!" The two attacks collided and Drago's began overpowering the other one. It hit Spyron, then Bolcanon, and finally Krowll. "Awesome! Our training's working!"

"That's unreal!" Said Paige.

"That's a scary amount of power that they have." Said Rafe.

"Looks like that punk Kuso is back." Said Ben. Noah was just watching, as was Shun.

"It's like they've changed." He said.

"What happened?" Asked Marucho.

"Let's just say we found our way." I said. Horridian got back up, as did the others.

"Ha!" Said Dan. "They want some more! Drago, let's finish this! Call Zenthon!"

"Already? Are you sure?" Asked Drago.

"You bet." Said Dan. "Now is the perfect time, buddy. We can show the others that we finally have control of your powers!"

"Good plan." Said Drago. "I'm on it!" He began glowing and energy went up into the sky.

* * *

Mag Mel laughed. "That's it, Drago. Call on Zenthon and give me your power!" He began glowing.

"Why isn't Atom fighting?" Wondered Rak Taal.

* * *

Dan began glowing as Zenthon started falling. "Whoa! This is bad!" Said Marucho. Zenthon landed.

"Don't worry." Said Tom. "For now, at least." Noah gasped.

"We three are one. Together we will prevail!" Said Zenthon.

"Just like before!" Yelled Dan. "We can do this, Zenthon!"

"The Mechtogan!" Said Marucho. "He's talking to it like he's able to control it!"

"Okay!" Said Dan. "Take them down now!" Zenthon's face opened up and he fired a beam.

"Whoa!" Said Shun. The Chaos Bakugan were being taken down one by one.

"Dan! You want any help?" I asked.

"Ability Activate!" Was Dan's response. "Core Buster!" Drago glowed, charged up and fired. He took out several more Chaos Bakugan. Together, Drago and Zenthon began taking them out by the dozens.

"Incredible!" Said Rafe.

"They're gonna take down every last Chaos Bakugan!" Said Paige.

"And maybe us, too." Whispered Shun.

"Are you guys paying attention?" Asked Dan. Marucho said nothing. "Watch how Drago and Zenthon work together!"

* * *

"That's it, keep going!" Said Mag Mel. Drago and Zenthon kept firing. "Your powers are feeding me, and I am almost whole!" Then something snapped between the two. "What's happening?"

* * *

Drago noticed Dan's troubles. "Dan, what's wrong?" Zenthon began sparking.

"I am here, to serve, and do the bidding, of my master." Zenthon began moving loosely, then fired straight up. He went back to his chaotic mode and blasted several beams.

"Watch out everyone!" Said Taylean.

"He's gone crazy!" Said Shun.

"Leo! We need to step in!" I said.

"Ready when you are!" Said Leo. Energy began going into the sky, and Leantris fell. Trister began stuttering.

"I thought Dan said they could control him!"

"Apparently not." Said Helios.

"Let's see if I can return some order to this chaos." Said Leantris as he fell. Everybody but Dan, Drago and Zenthon looked at him.

"Leantris too?" Asked Marucho.

"Zenthon? What are you doi" Drago was interrupted by Zenthon firing at him. Dan was still holding his head in pain.

"Leo, Leantris, go after Zenthon. Keep him distracted! I'll go help Dan!"

"Got it!" Said Leo.

"As you command." Said Leantris. Both Dan and Mag Mel were feeling something amiss. Zenthon took aim at Team Anubias.

"Oh snap!" Said Ben. Robin gasped and Jack didn't laugh. Noah backed away. Leantris tackled Zenthon just as he fired.

"No!" Said Leantris. Dan saw the beam go at Team Anubias.

"Noah!" Dan tried to get up, but was in too much pain to do so." Rafe and Paige took a few steps away from the strike zone. The smoke then cleared to show that Taylean was behind a shield and had blocked the attack. We saw Noah gasp and Shun jump down to them.

"If you guys were smart, you'd run!" He said. Ben growled, but with only minor disagreement.

"You heard him. Let's go." Dan watched the entire thing, then looked at Zenthon.

"Stop it Zenthon!" He held his head again.

"Dan, try to stay calm." I said. I didn't notice it, but I was glowing softly, similarly to how Dan was glowing.

* * *

"The end is finally near." Said Mag Mel. "Don't you dare stop, Kuso. Keep feeding me your power until I am free!"

"That's it Atom, join the fight." Said Rak Taal. "You must produce more!"

* * *

Zenthon opened up and fired in all directions. Leantris blocked a few of the shots, but couldn't block them all. Dan looked up. "Watch out!" Called Shun. The beams hit Wolfurio.

"Wolfurio!" Shouted Rafe. Trister tried running away and was hit. Then Boulderon.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho. "Trister!"

"Boulderon!" Horridian ran out of the way of a few of the blasts, as did Vertexx. A few beams went at Spectra, and Helios blocked them, only to be defeated as well.

"Helios!" Spectra caught Helios. Taylean tried to dodge them, but was hit as well. Shun landed on the ground as Zenthon sparked again. He roared, glowed, and vanished. I felt something snap, as did Rak Taal. I tried to fight off the effects, but was slowly losing control over it.

"Leantris, leave now!" I said.

"Understood." Said Leantris, just as he began sparking. He left quickly. Dan looked up, dejected.

"That was an interesting turn of events." Said Sellon, up above.

"Hm, you really think so?" Asked Anubias. "You haven't seen anything yet!" His Bakumeter glowed green.

"Let's see what you can do." Said Dominix.

"I'm so excited!" Said Cellos. Anubias equipped all six BakuNanos and the Bakugan began attacking.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Said Dan. "Get em Drago!"

"I'm on it!" Drago dodged Horridian's blasts.

"Drago can't take on all six of them!" Noted Marucho. "Especially since they've all got BakuNanos!"

"Leo, give Drago backup!" I said. I held my head again. "Rak Taal, stop it!" Krakenoid sent projectiles at Drago and Leo, who dodged. However, they couldn't dodge all of them and were hit. Spyron charged up an attack and took advantage of their distraction. They were shocked as they fell. Then Vertexx attacked. The projectiles rained across Drago and Leo.

"Drago! Get up buddy!"

"Leo, you can do this!"

"Are those guys completely out of their mind?" Asked Paige. "Drago and Leo are gonna get clobbered!" Drago and Leo slowly got back up as Bolcanon launched Hyper Pulsor and Krowll fired beams. They wrapped around Drago and Leo and held them in place. Hyper Pulsor reached its destination and began charging up. It fired. The beam came down and hit Drago and Leo. Dan gasped and could only watch as they were defeated.

"Drago?" He caught Drago. "Dude! What the heck was that? Did you forget everything we learned in training?" Drago was silent. "If we don't turn this around, we're going to look like chumps in front of everyone!" My headache subsided and I caught Leo.

"Not their fault." I said. Dan got ready.

"Bakugan" He was stopped by Marucho, who grabbed his hand. "Marucho? What do you think you're doing? I told you that Drago and I could handle this! Let go of my arm dude!" Dan tried to break free of Marucho's grip, but was unable to when I helped Marucho. "Come on! Let go!" He suddenly flung Marucho off of his arm and he rammed into me, causing me to let go. Marucho growled.

"We have to go!" Dan gasped. Marucho pressed a button on his Bakumeter.

 _Core deletion protocol for Area B, activated._

"What?" Asked Dan. We all transported away. Anubias and Sellon caught their Bakugan up above and Anubias growled.

"We'll finish this later."

"We should return to Master Mag Mel and Rak Taal." Said Sellon. Anubias looked at her.

"They're waiting." Said Dominix. Anubias relented and they transported.

* * *

We appeared in the Bakuroom, the Brawlers and Spectra around the table, us Shifters around the outside. _Core Deletion of Area B, in progress_. We all looked at the screen in the table. Area B began glowing as we all watched intently. Within Area B, the Chaos Bakugan were roaring in pain, unable to do anything as the entire area was deleted.

* * *

"Look at them wriggle and squirm." Said Mag Mel. "My little insects. How pathetic to think that these creatures roam free while we remain imprisoned. It won't be long, Razenoid, Rak Taal, before they kneel at our feet and learn what true suffering is!" Razenoid roared.

"Our only obstacles are the Brawlers and Shifters." Said Rak Taal. "Easy."

* * *

Area B seemed to sink away as a tear appeared where it was. _Deletion of Area B, complete._ Dan growled.

"You okay?" Asked Spectra.

"Huh?" Dan looked at him, then put his hand behind his head and laughed half-heartedly. "Talk about a cruddy reunion, huh?"

"You've changed, my friend."

"Huh?" Dan lowered his arm.

"You're not the same guy who brought me out of my darkness. And the Battle Brawlers seem to be fractured. How very sad." He turned away. "If it wasn't for the Shifters, I would doubt your ability to come together again."

"Hey! Wait!" Said Dan. Spectra walked to the door, and left. Dan looked down, then was struck by another headache. He fell to his knees.

"Dan!" Said Marucho.

"What's wrong?" Asked Shun.

"The same thing that's going to be wrong with me soon." I said. As soon as those words were out, I was hit by a strong headache and grabbed my head. Dan began breathing heavily and the others helped him to a seat. I was in a slightly better condition and managed to ward off the headache. Then, as soon as Dan seemed better, Marucho began questioning him.

"So, where did you two go?"

"Well," started Dan, still holding his head, "We went to New Vestroia."

"You went to New Vestroia?" Asked Marucho, in shock.

"It seemed like a good idea to go back there while we tried to get control of Drago and Leo's powers as well as Zenthon and Leantris." Said Dan. "And the plan actually worked!"

"Well you could've fooled me with that last display!" Said Paige.

"You clearly had no control over Mechtogan Zenthon." Said Rafe. "Why don't you just admit it, Dan?"

"Because he actually did have some control." Said Azion. "It was just interrupted."

"Who are these punks?" Asked Dan.

"Rafe and Paige are our friends." Said Shun.

"Since when?" Asked Dan.

"Since they helped us out in battle when you weren't around."

"I can't believe this guy is your 'mighty' leader." Said Paige.

"Don't you mean ex-leader, Paige?" Asked Rafe.

"What did he say?" Asked Dan. "Come on, speak up pal!"

"Dan, all he said was they we aren't the leaders of our teams anymore." I said.

"Shun tried to lead the Battle Brawlers, but Marucho took over as leader while you were gone." Said Paige. "And Azion lead the Shifters." Dan looked at Marucho in shock while I smiled at Azion.

"Good job." I said.

"Thanks." Marucho looked away from Dan.

"You left us no choice, Dan." Said Shun. "We had to make a decision, and it was the best for the entire team."

"Well, fine then." Said Dan. He got back up. "Thanks for stepping up." Marucho seemed relieved. "I really appreciate it."

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"But you don't need to worry about that anymore. Drago and I are back and better than ever, so just sit back and let me take the reigns, okay?" He looked at Marucho. "Cool?" He laughed a little and Shun looked away. "Cool."

"Listen you!" Started Shun.

"Are you really that arrogant?" Asked Rafe. Dan looked at him and Paige. "I just can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"You've got some nerve, pal!" Said Paige. "The way you're disrespecting your teammates like this!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan.

"I mean you pulled a runner, and left them in the dust! And now you think you can just roll back in and pick up where you left off? Not cool dude." Dan growled.

"It's time you realized your actions have consequences." Said Rafe.

"Dan, we should tell them." Said Drago. This surprised Dan a little. "About everything."

"What aren't you telling us?" Asked Marucho. He looked at me. "And don't think you're getting out of this explanation either!"

"Well," started Dan, "all this stuff with Drago, Leo and their new powers somehow are linked to these creeps named Mag Mel and Rak Taal, and their Bakugan Razenoid and Viadrus."

"Linked how, Dan?" Asked Shun.

"Yeah! What does that mean?" Asked Paige.

"I don't know, exactly." Admitted Dan. "I've got this really strong feeling that they're the ones responsible for the rampage that just happened in Bakugan Interspace."

"Whatever gave you that idea, Dan?"

"How about I answer this one?" I turned to Shun and Marucho. "Every time they have a spike in anger, we can feel it. And it's the same with Drago and Leo. That's the reason we were losing control so often."

"Why didn't any of you tell us this before?" Asked Shun, mentioning me, Dan and the other Shifters.

"Yeah guys!" Said Marucho. "We had a right to know!"

"Well, yeah." Said Dan. "But don't sweat it guys! Drago and I have a"

"Enough! Okay!" Yelled Marucho, overpowering Dan's voice. Dan stopped quickly. "Everything is not alright! You understand me?" Marucho looked away. "I'm just upset that I had to delete a large part of Bakugan Interspace. Maybe it's best if we go home and rest while I get the repair process started."

"Sure, I guess." Said Dan. Shun began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Paige.

"I'm gonna do a final sweep for stray Chaos Bakugan." Said Shun. He walked out of the room. "We don't need anymore surprises." Dan watched him leave.

* * *

"Why Dan?" Asked Shun rhetorically.

"Just because he's back doesn't mean that you can lose focus on what you need to do." Said Taylean. Shun's anger just kept rising, and he hit the wall.

"We needed the information that they were hiding, and nobody, not the Shifters, not Dan, not Atom, nobody told us!"

* * *

Dan was walking through the commons. "Seems like we've got some work to do on repairing our relationships with Shun and Marucho."

"Ah, just give me a break." Said Dan. "It's not like we were on a spa holiday."

"That's true, but maybe we should still"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Said Dan. He continued walking.

"Hey look, it's Dan Kuso." Said someone.

"Nice of him to show his face after the Chaos Bakugan trashed most of Interspace."

"That guy's a total coward."

"Yeah, no kidding." Dan heard all of the comments.

"What a joke." Dan growled. He saw Noah.

"Hey Noah!" Noah stopped running. "I saw you almost take a blast back there, are you okay pal?"

"Why the heck did you have to come back, huh?" Asked Noah. "Things were just fine without you or Atom!" He continued running, leaving Dan stunned as he ran to Team Anubias. He growled again.

"Aw, this stinks!" Marucho watched from behind a corner.

"Maybe we were too hard on them. They were only trying to help."

"You're too quick to forgive." Said Trister.

"Either way, what happened in that room was not how things should've gone." Said Tom. Marucho turned to him quickly in surprise.

"How do you guys keep doing that?"

* * *

Team Anubias walked into a room looking for Anubias. "The boss isn't here?" Asked Ben. "Where could he have disappeared to this time? Aw man."

"I could give you some info, or you could say no." Said Azion. Ben, Robin, Jack and Noah looked at him.

"And why would we ask you for help?" Asked Ben.

* * *

"Make sure you eat everything on your plate, okay sweetie." Said Miyoko. "You're growing, and, well, your body needs to catch up to that big head of yours!" She looked at me. "And Atom, you need to eat everything too." She looked back to Dan. "Oh, don't look so serious. Your father had a giant head too when he was your age! He grew into it just fine. And just like him, honey, you'll be the handsomest boy on the block!"

"May I be excused please?" Asked Dan. He didn't wait for an answer and just headed for his room. Miyoko looked at me and Cassie.

"Any idea what that was about? He hasn't eaten a thing since he got home!"

"Let's just say we've had quite a few stressful days." I said. "Not the best times for us. And he's gotten it the worst." I stood up. "I'll go check on him."

* * *

Dan face planted into his pillow. "I don't understand! Our training was going so well, we were totally in control of things, and as soon as we get back it all goes crazy again! What's happening? Why can't we get a handle on this?"

"Dan," started Drago. Dan looked at him. "If we put our heads together, we should be able to figure this out."

"You're right, buddy. We can't let one bad bounce drive a wedge between us again. We gotta stay in sync." I entered the room.

"Your mom is worried about you." I said.

"Not the time, Atom. Not the time." Said Dan.

"You sure? Seems to be the perfect time to me."

"No." Said Dan. I sighed and left the room.

* * *

Shun was sitting at a table in Interspace. "Don't you find it odd that after such an intense rampage that the Chaos Bakugan just disappear?"

"Something definitely smells rotten!" Said Trister.

"Maybe they just got freaked out and ran away." Suggested Paige.

"Based on the behavior they've shown, I don't buy it." Said Marucho.

"So what then, Marucho?" Asked Paige.

"I wish I knew."

"Whatever the case, we can't let out guard down." Said Shun.

"Shun's right." Said Marucho. "We have to be more vigilant than ever before!"

"We understand." Said Wolfurio.

"Then we're all clear, guys." Said Shun.

"But what about Dan, Drago and the Shifters?" Asked Trister. "Shouldn't we talk to them too?"

"The Shifters probably know already, and I don't like the idea of us telling Dan." Said Taylean.

* * *

"Finally." Said Mag Mel, glowing. "The time has come!" He began breaking his restraints.

"At last, we are free!" Agreed Razenoid as he broke his restraints.

"We have our chance now." Said Rak Taal as he broke free.

"Let's not waste it." Said Viadrus as he broke free. The cocoons began glowing all around.

* * *

A part of the ground rumbled and crumbled on Gundalia. Something rose out of it, similar in appearance to the Gundalian Castle. Mag Mel, Rak Taal, Razenoid and Viadrus stood on it. "First up, Gundalia!" Said Mag Mel.

"The planet that turned against us will feel our wrath." Said Rak Taal.

"Arise Razenoid!"

"Summon your strength, Viadrus!" The Chaos Bakugan began swarming all around. Razenoid roared as Viadrus drew his weapon.

* * *

Clouds began to cover the moon as darkness started to seep into us. Dan saw something. Chaos Bakugan fighting Gundalian Soldiers. I saw something as well. Mag Mel and Rak Taal destroying Gundalia. Dan yelled. "Dan! What is it?" Asked Drago.

"It's, it's Gundalia!"

"What?" Asked Drago. I entered the room quickly.

"You got something too?" I asked.

"I had another vision." Said Dan. He gasped. "Gundalia's in danger!" We ran to Interspace to tell them. "Gundalia's in danger!" Said Dan as we got closer.

"What?" Asked Paige. "Did you say Gundalia?"

"You came all this way to tell us about a dream?" Asked Rafe.

"It's not a dream! It's a vision and it's real, okay! Mag Mel and Rak Taal are heading to Gundalia and they're gonna attack!"

"You're crazy, man." Said Paige. "Why should we believe some nutty dream you had?"

"You better not be calling me a liar!" Said Dan.

"I'm not calling you a liar." Said Paige as she stood up. "I'm calling you a crazy person! Got it?" Dan growled.

"Okay, so I can tell you two don't trust Dan very much." I said. "But do you trust me? I saw the same thing." Shun looked away from us, then we all heard a beeping. Paige looked at her Bakumeter and pressed a button on it. An image popped up, showing battle.

"It's a distress call!" Rafe looked at the message.

"For real?" He asked. Chaos Bakugan were attacking Gundalia.

"The Chaos Bakugan are invading my home!" Said Paige.

"Wha?" Asked Marucho.

"So they didn't just vanish." Said Shun. "They found another target!"

"But of all the places they could invade, why Gundalia?" Asked Marucho.

"Who cares?" Asked Trister. "Dan's dream was right! They're in trouble!"

"I've gotta go." Said Paige. "Let's roll Boulderon!"

"Right behind you!"

"Paige! Wait a second!" Said Rafe.

"There's no time! I've gotta get back!"

"Hey! Slow down!" Said Marucho. We all followed her, except Dan. "We'll go with you, Paige!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You're a Battle Brawler! That means you're part of a team and we fight together!"

"Marucho's right." Said Rafe.

"And with the Brawlers, teammates are family." I said.

Paige was surprised, but regained her composure. "Cool!"

"Hold up guys." Said Dan. Everybody else looked at him. "We're going too."

"No thank you." Said Paige.

"After the damage you caused in Interspace?" Asked Rafe. "Sorry, it's too risky."

"I'm not asking! I'm telling you!" Said Dan. Everybody but me gasped. "I'm the original Battle Brawler! You're not cutting me out of this fight!"

"I'll be honest, if it weren't something Gundalia couldn't handle without us, I would keep Dan here." I said. "But the truth is, we need everybody we got. I'm calling Tom, Azion and Cassie, and then we're going."

* * *

 _Even after fighting to rid Interspace of the Chaos Bakugan, they just went somewhere else! Gundalia has known peace since we helped create a peace treaty between them and Neathia. The last thing anybody on either planet needs is another war. So we all decided to jump in and help out. But we're still out of our league because we can't stop our connection to Mag Mel and Rak Taal. It's annoying to be sure, but we'll still win the day!_


	17. Gundalia's Threat

**And the other chapter for today. Hopefully you guys enjoy! And when you're done here, check out Reality Shift - Destruction! Still looking for a little help with that one as well. If you want to be in the story, don't hesitate to let me know! Without further ado, Enjoy!**

Sure, we might've returned, but that doesn't mean our troubles are over. We couldn't keep total control and lost sync, and because of that Dan caused more damage than the Chaos Bakugan. Marucho got rid of them, but they just picked a new target. With Gundalia under fire, we need to step up and help!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

We were travelling through a gate, Dan in the lead. "Hold on, we're on our way." He said. Marucho and Shun looked at each other. Then they exited the gate, landing on Gundalia. Paige and Rafe were the last ones out.

"Aw man! Is this place a sight for sore eyes!" Said Trister. He began dancing about while floating. "It is good to be back home!" A blade came up next to him. "Hey! Watch it pal!"

"State your business!" Said one of the two guards.

"Easy with the big, pointy stick." Said Trister as he floated back to Marucho.

"Are you the ones who have brought the Chaos Bakugan?"

"No, we're from Earth." Said Marucho. "We're the Battle Brawlers and we came to hel"

"I'm from Gundalia, so what's with you pointing those things at me?" Asked Paige. Rafe walked up too.

"Or me, a Castle Knight?" The two guards pointed their weapons at Rafe and Paige. Someone walked up.

"Stand down! These are our friends."

"Yeah, that's right." Said Marucho. He looked over the newcomer and recognized him. He glowed, and Ren turned into his human form. "Hey Ren!"

"Dan, Marucho, Shun. It's great to see you guys again." He turned to us. "Same for you four." He led us to his military base. "Your timing is bang on perfect. We're about to embark on a full out assault on the invading Chaos Bakugan forces."

"You're in charge of the Gundalian forces now, huh?" Asked Dan. "Impressive dude!"

"Lucky for us, the interdimensional vortex spit us out right at the Gundalian Front Line!" Said Marucho. "Otherwise we might've missed each other."

"Your timing was perfect." Said Ren.

"Let's just hope we can help enough." Said Azion. We were led inside, and Ren contacted Nurzak.

"It is good to see you all again, Brawlers, Shifters. I only wish it could've been under better circumstances. Tell me, has Paige done well as your student?" Paige stepped forward.

"Yes, Prime Minister. I have done my very best to follow the instruction of my teachers."

"I can vouch for that, sir." Said Boulderon. Another image appeared next to Nurzak on the screen.

"Thank you for coming, Battle Brawlers." Said Fabia.

"Fabia!" Said Dan.

"It's good to see you again, Dan." Rafe kneeled down.

"We came as soon as we heard, your highness."

"Let us know how we can best serve you, and we'll do it, Queen Fabia." Said Wolfurio, bowing.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Fabia's the queen now?" Asked Marucho. "When did that happen?"

"You mean you didn't know, Marucho?" Asked Rafe.

"After the last war ended, Queen Serena became an ambassador between the two nations and kept alive the traditions of the Sacred Orb." Said Wolfurio. "It only made sense that Fabia would take over as queen." Dan, Shun and MArucho were surprised. Shun snapped out of it first.

"We should get back to the task at hand, guys. Tell us how your latest troubles got started."

"Well, it all happened very quickly." Said Nurzak. "Mysterious figures calling themselves Mag Mel and Rak Taal arrive along with their brutish Bakugan Razenoid and Viadrus. Before we knew what was happening, they had dispatched their legion of Chaos Bakugan to wreak havoc. Our people were attacked and our cities burned to the ground. Darkness and Destruction have returned to Gundalia. We do not know why they chose to attack us. What is clear, however, is that we must fight back with all of our collective might. Do you understand?"

"We're currently making preparations to send the Castle Knights as reinforcements to aid you in your fight." Said Fabia.

"Thank you kindly, Queen Fabia." Said Nurzak. He turned back to us. "In the meantime, our warriors will hold the front."

"Thanks for offering to help, Battle Brawlers." Said Fabia. We all knew what was coming as Ren led us to the briefing room.

"The Chaos Bakugan have swarmed Gundalia from all directions, but seem to be heading toward the city center."

"Of course they are." Said Rafe. "That's the location of the Royal Palace. This is bad."

"Don't worry, they won't make it!" Said Dan. "Not with us standing in their way!"

"Hold on a sec, Dan." Said Marucho. Dan looked at him curiously. "I don't think you're ready to fight yet."

"Come on, not this again, dude! We'll be fine."

"That's right." Said Drago.

"But you haven't fully recuperated from the last battle! I really think you should hang back on this one!" Dan growled.

"I told you, we're fine!" Marucho growled with Dan as they continued to disagree.

"Am I missing something?" Asked Ren. Dan and Marucho turned away from each other.

"Nothing." Said Marucho.

"We're good." Said Dan. Ren didn't seem convinced.

"Tensions are running high." Said Cassie. "As such, little disagreements can become larger than needed." Ren seemed to accept this.

"We need to figure out the enemy's target." Said Shun.

"Target?" Asked Dan.

"Mag Mel and Rak Taal must've come to Gundalia for a reason. If we can figure out why, then maybe it will help us stop them!"

"Who cared what their reason is?" Asked Paige. "They're destroying my home world! We need to take those suckers down! It's that simple!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Trister. "Let's lay some major pain on those punks!"

"Fighting is useless without gathering some information first." Argued Marucho. "Hey Ren, what can you tell us about the enemy's movements?"

"How about I show you instead?" Asked Ren. He began typing on the tables. "If you look closely at the satellite scans, you can see the movements of the Chaos Bakugan" the rest of the words faded to Dan.

"What is Mag Mel after?" He wondered. He then felt something very off and grabbed his head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Drago. Dan fell to his knees.

"Why is it only affecting you this time and not me?" I asked.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"What's happening? Talk to me!" Said Drago.

"It's, my head!" Strained Dan. He could see images, and a small army of Chaos Bakugan being followed by Mag Mel and Razenoid.

"Head north, past Dalia's Valley! That's how we'll take down the Palace!" The images stopped.

"Dalia's Valley!" Said Dan.

"What's that, Dan?" Asked Drago.

"I just heard it." Said Dan. "It's the route that Mag Mel is taking!"

"Come on, let's have a look." Said Ren. He began typing on the screen and it focused on Dalia's Valley.

"He said to go north, and then go past Dalia's Valley."

"Well, if they did take that route, it would take them directly to the Capitol." Ren looked at Dan. "Tell me again how your heard this." Dan was silent.

"You must've linked up again with Mag Mel." Said Drago. The brawlers gasped.

"If that's true, then why didn't I link up with Rak Taal?" I asked. Dan nodded to Drago's idea.

"It was like before. Sometimes the things he's seeing and doing pop into my head. Trust me, he's passing through Dalia's Valley!"

"Are you sure we can trust him if he's liked to Mag Mel?" Asked a guard.

"Yes, good point." Said the other guard.

"You know you can trust me, Ren!"

"Sure." Breathed Ren. Marucho prepared himself.

"Come on, listen up!" Dan looked at him.

* * *

A short while later, we were stationed around Dalia's Valley. "This plan of Marucho's totally stinks." Said Paige. "I'm not a 'lie and wait' type of girl. It's way too boring, dude!"

"Maybe you should keep it down before they hear us, Paige." Suggested Boulderon. Her Bakumeter beeped.

"Exactly!" Whispered Rafe. "You're gonna blow the element of Surprise! Just be quiet and trust Marucho's plan."

"And quit questioning his orders." Added Wolfurio.

"Whatever." Said Paige. In another area, Ren was in wait along with a few guards. Marucho watched from nearby.

"Are you sure those Chaos Bakugan are really coming this way?" Asked Trister. "Cuz if not, we're playing a one sided game of hide and go seek!"

"Dan was right about the invasion, so why not trust his vision about this?" Asked Marucho. "Besides, we're completely outnumbered at this point! An ambush is out only play!"

"Sure, as long as everything goes to plan."

"And why wouldn't it, huh?" Asked Marucho. "Quit being so negative!"

"He does have a point." Said Azion. Marucho turned to him. "If the connection goes one way, then why not the other?" Marucho looked at him.

"Seriously? How do you guys keep doing that?" Shun watched from nearby.

"The link Dan has with Mag Mel, how do we know it's not an enemy trick?" Asked Taylean.

"I'd rather not think about that right now, Taylean." Shun looked at me and Dan, then saw Dan hold his head again.

"Is it happening again?" Asked Drago.

"Nah dude, it's just some phantom pain!" He clenched his left hand. "I'm telling you, it's nothing compared to the pain I'm gonna lay on Mag Mel when he finally shows his ugly mug! He's gonna pay for all the grief he's put us through!"

"Yes, he will." Said Drago. "He and Razenoid both!"

"Why is Dan getting the pains while I'm not?" I wondered. "Could Rak Taal have figured out a way to silence the connection between us?"

"We'll sever the link they have with us, once and for all!" Said Drago.

"That's right!" Said Dan. He held his head again. "This stinks!" His Key glowed.

* * *

Mag Mel's Key was glowing and Rak Taal looked at him. "Why is our link not as strong anymore?" He wondered. "Did Atom sever it?"

* * *

Something glowed up above. "What the heck is that?" Asked Trister. Attacks began raining down. Marucho and Trister fled their position as another blast came down at them. Paige and Rafe got out of the way in a similar manner. The Chaos Bakugan above kept firing at all of us.

"Take cover!" Yelled Shun as he jumped out of the way of another blast.

"They're everywhere!" Noted Ren. "But how? It's like they knew about our ambush!"

"No time for guessing, you guys!" Warned Paige. Rafe ran to Dan.

"Dan, you should use this! It's a BakuNano for Drago!" Dan put his Bakumeter next to Rafe's and they glowed.

"Thanks pal." Said Dan. Rafe turned to me.

"There's one for you, too." He said. Our Bakumeters glowed and the BakuNano was transferred.

"Okay Drago!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! BakuNano Sonicanon, Destroy!" Drago got something akin to a gun on his back and flew up, with Dan on him.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!" Leo rose. "BakuNano A-Ring, Destroy!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Bakugan, Stand! BakuNano Hammermor"

"Destroy!" Finished Taylean.

"Are you ready to go, Linehalt?" Asked Ren.

"Absolutely!" Linehalt flew up. Drago and Leo were flying up as well, dodging blasts from the Chaos Bakugan.

"Sonicanon!" Said Drago. He took aim and fired.

"A-Ring!" Said Leo. He blasted six different colored beams at several more Chaos Bakugan.

"Hammermor!" Said Taylean. He launched his BakuNano and hit several Chaos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ren. "Darkness Blizzard!" Linehalt hit three Chaos Bakugan and defeated them. A few Iron Dragonoids landed on the ground.

"I got this one!" Said Trister. "I'll give them a little taste of my Crosstriker!" He launched a few attacks, defeating the Iron Dragonoids. A few Flash Ingrams ganged up on Wolfurio, who blocked them with his shield.

"End of the line, scum." He said. "You won't get past this Castle Knight!" He fired at the attacking Chaos Bakugan. Boulderon shot out his wrecking ball, hitting more Chaos Bakugan.

"Nice shot!" Said Paige. "Hit em again!" She looked to the side as she felt the ground rumbling.

"Whoa! What's that?" Asked Rafe. The ground cracked a little, revealing an entire army of Cyclone Percivals.

"No Way!" Said Marucho. "There's more of them?" Wolfurio, Boulderon, Taylean and Trister found themselves surrounded. Linehalt dodged another attack up above.

"Where did they come from?" He asked.

"Let's go!" Said Ren.

"Something's wrong here." Said Drago. "I can feel it!" He began looking around.

"Whoa! What is that?" Asked Dan. A lava plume erupted from the ground.

"Not what." I said. "Who." Razenoid and Viadrus rose up from the ground.

"It can't be!" Said Dan.

"Take a good look around, insects!" Said Razenoid. "Because soon, everything you see will burn!" He laughed.

"It will either burn or be decimated. Your choice." Said Viadrus. Mag Mel and Rak Taal stepped forward and Mag Mel laughed.

"It's Mag Mel!" Shouted Dan.

"Rak Taal!"

"And Razenoid." Said Drago.

"As well as Viadrus."

"Now what guys?" Asked Marucho.

"Not sure!" Said Ren.

"We fight, of course!" Said Shun. Mag Mel laughed again.

"Ability Activate." He said.

"I like that idea." Said Rak Taal. "Ability Activate!" Their eyes glowed.

"Flash Eclipse!" Razenoid charged up his attack.

"Bladed Rush!" Viadrus drew his weapon. Then they attacked. Razenoid fired at Drago while Viadrus threw his weapon at Leo.

"Watch out!" Yelled Dan. Drago and Leo tried to dodge, but clipped it. They were both blown down as the Chaos Bakugan behind them ceased to exist. Viadrus's weapon returned to him.

"Dan! No!" Shouted Marucho.

"Atom!" Yelled Cassie. Drago and Leo landed on their backs and we were knocked off of them.

"You swine!" Yelled Linehalt.

"You're not going to destroy any more of our home!" Said Ren.

"Volting Vibra!" Said Linehalt. It went after Razenoid.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mag Mel. "Expeditious!" A dome appeared around Razenoid and blocked the attack.

"He blocked my attack!" Said Linehalt. Razenoid then launched his own attack at Linehalt, launching him backward. He and Ren landed on the ground on their backs.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho.

"He's packing some power!" Said Drago.

"No kidding!" Said Dan.

"They've been siphoning ours." I said. "What do you expect?" Razenoid launched another attack at the Mobile Assaults, defeating them.

"The Mobile Assault Vehicles!" Said Marucho. Trister came under fire.

"Take cover!" Said Azion. "We'll hold them off!" Pyreon went up to the Chaos Bakugan in question, Battle Gear equipped.

"Let's take them down!" Said Pyreon.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spetero Battle Form!" The Chaos Bakugan firing at Trister were defeated, but then Boulderon came under attack.

"Aw snap!" Said Paige.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Hydro Cannon Burst!" Slight took aim at the Chaos Bakugan attacking Boulder, and defeated them, only for another set to appear in front of them. Wolfurio took some fire with his shield.

"Isn't it odd that Mag Mel himself is leading the charge?" He asked.

"Maybe he's been controlling this thing from the very beginning!" Said Rafe.

"Ready Janthide?" Asked Cassie.

"Let's do it!" She said.

"Time for another first! We never got to use this back in the war!" Cassie's Bakumeter began glowing. "Battle Gear, Boost!" Janthide got strange gloves on her hands.

"Time to take them out!" She said.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate! Antipital Tornado!" Janthide raised her hands and the air began to turn. A Tornado formed and began sucking up the Chaos Bakugan. It only served as a distraction, however. Mag Mel laughed.

"Did you really think you could out strategize me?" He asked. "Especially when you've got my good friend Dan Kuso fighting in your corner!" The other Brawlers were shocked.

"I don't understand!" Said Dan.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Drago.

"Are you really so blind?" Asked Mag Mel. "I'll have to connect the dots for you. Just as you were able to read my mind, I was able to read yours." Dan's eyes grew wide.

"What? No way!"

"What else did you think would be causing those phantom pains you've been experiencing." Dan curled his fists.

"It's all my fault!"

"I should thank you, Dan Kuso. Our victory will be in no small part to you and all you have done." Mag Mel laughed as Razenoid attacked again, blasting Wolfurio, Boulderon, Trister and Taylean away. Azion, Cassie and Atom looked back at them.

"Don't let down your guard!" Said Rak Taal. Viadrus attacked them, blasting them away as well. All seven were defeated.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho as he got back up. Mag Mel laughed again.

"Look at the mighty Battle Brawlers."

"And get a load of the powerful Shifters." Said Rak Taal.

"Scurrying around like a bunch of weak and frightened mice." Dan and I looked back at our friends, then to Mag Mel and Rak Taal.

"Mag Mel!" Yelled Dan. He ran towards him and Shun took notice.

"Rak Taal! You've gone too far!" I said. I charged at him.

"Dan!" Called Shun.

"Atom!" Called Cassie. Mag Mel and Rak Taal laughed.

"How you make me laugh, young Kuso." Said Mag Mel.

"If only you were this naïve all the time." Said Rak Taal. Dan continued charging as he began to glow red.

"I have my reasons!" I said as I began glowing yellow. Mag Mel and Rak Taal both began glowing purple. The glows stretched to each opposite.

"What is happening?" Asked Mag Mel. Dan fell to his knee in pain.

"My head!"

"I told you I had my reasons!" I yelled at Rak Taal as I fell to my knee.

"What are you not saying?" Asked Rak Taal.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"Atom!" Said Leo.

"What's wrong?" Asked Marucho.

"Perhaps our physical proximity is too close." Said Mag Mel.

"And it's causing our psychic links to create some kind of amplified feedback!" Said Rak Taal. The glowing stopped.

"Are you okay pal?" Asked Drago. He looked up to see Razenoid attacking again.

"Let's move!" Said Leo. They dodged the attacks sent at them. Razenoid laughed.

"Are you too cowardly to attack me head on?" Asked Drago.

"And what about you? Shouldn't knights have honor?"

"Our methods are irrelevant!" Said Razenoid.

"We're going to crush you!" Said Viadrus."

"We'll see about that!" Said Drago. Razenoid attacked again.

"Titanium Screen!" Viadrus attacked.

"Mythril Shield!" Said Leo. The two brought their shields up, but were pushed back by the attacks. Then, despite their best efforts, the shields broke.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"They just destroyed their shields!" Said Shun.

"I don't get it!" Said Rafe.

"That should've been impossible!" Agreed Paige. Marucho went up to Dan.

"We really need to retreat, Dan! He's way too powerful!"

"Not a chance." Said Dan. "I'm not done. I refuse to lose to this creep! You hear me?" Dan got up and charged again.

"Dan! Wait!" Said Marucho.

"If we don't drive them back, we won't get another chance!" I said. I charged with Dan.

"Drago, time to call our friend!" Said Dan.

"You got it!"

"Let's do it Leo!"

"Agreed!" Dan and I began glowing as energy charged up.

"Interesting." Said Mag Mel. "Shall we counter Razenoid?" He began to glow.

"And how about you, Viadrus?" Rak Taal began to glow.

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Drago!" Said Razenoid.

"It's about time we had some serious fun!" Said Viadrus. Energy began to build. Zenthon came down first, followed by Leantris.

"I heard your call, and I've come to serve you, Master." Said Zenthon.

"Time for us to work together once again." Said Leantris. "Are you ready, Master and Creator?" Dreadeon and Destron came down.

"Chaos, Pain and Destruction are what I bring!" Said Dreadeon.

"With that we can agree." Said Destron.

"Four Mechtogans?" Asked Rafe.

"Aw man, this is gonna end badly!" Said Paige.

"Stay sharp!" Said Shun.

"Zenthon, Attack!" Said Drago.

"Dreadeon, Destroy!"

"Leantris, do your thing!"

"Destron, Decimate!"

"Leave no one standing!" Said both Razenoid and Viadrus. All four Mechtogan charged. Zenthon and Leantris tried attacking, only for Dreadeon and Destron to catch their attacks. They broke, then Zenthon and Leantris tried different attacks. Dreadeon and Destron just avoided them, then jumped up and fired at them. Zenthon and Leantris blocked with their arms and shields, then jumped up. The fighting continued, but Dreadeon and Destron got the advantage. Drago and Leo began glowing.

"Revolution-O!" Said Drago.

"Inspiration-O!" Said Leo. The two attacked.

"Expeditious!" Said Razenoid.

"Mirror Shield!" Said Viadrus. Drago's attack broke the shield, but stopped before it could hit Razenoid. Leo's attack broke Viadrus's shield, but the attack was reflected back at him, forcing him to dodge.

"You'll pay for that!" Said Razenoid.

"Not that you haven't already!" Said Viadrus.

"Zenthon!" Called Dan, glowing. "Now!"

"Leantris, let's go!" I yelled, glowing.

"Dreadeon!" Said Mag Mel, also glowing.

"Destron!" All four Mechtogan opened up. We all prepared, but then the four of us were hit by headaches.

"I'm sick of this!" Said Dan.

"I too have become weary of this battle." Said Mag Mel. "Razenoid!"

"Get ready to go down, for good!"

"Not a chance, Razenoid!" Said Drago.

"I think it's time we wrap it up!" Said Rak Taal. "Viadrus!"

"It will end differently!" I said.

"Time to face your defeat!" Said Viadrus.

"In your dreams!" Said Leo. Dan, Drago and Zenthon began focusing, as did me, Leo and Leantris. Mag Mel, Razenoid and Dreadeon focused along with Rak Taal, Viadrus and Destron. Zenthon, Leantris, Dreadeon and Destron all attacked. A huge smoke cloud erupted from the collision of the attacks, blinding everyone. Drago and Leo were defeated, then me and Dan were blown back. Zenthon, Leantris, Dreadeon and Destron vanished. Mag Mel laughed as he gazed down upon Dan, laying down on the ground. Rak Taal took notice of me, and began laughing.

"I wish I could say this is a nice surprise, but," Mag Mel and Rak Taal jumped down, "this result was inevitable." They began walking toward us.

"The powers that lie within you, are ours now." Said Rak Taal. Our Keys were glowing brightly.

"And they will make us whole again!" Said Mag Mel. They were stopped by an attack, though.

"What?" They asked. They looked up to see Aranaut leading the Castle Knights into battle, atop a Mobile Assault.

"Finally!" Said Ren.

"The Castle Knights!" Said Rafe.

"Really sorry we're late guys, but we're here to help now!" Said Elright. "Let's go Aranaut!"

"Right!" Rapilator fired at the Chaos Bakugan, defeating several. Marucho was happily surprised, then ran over to Dan.

"Dan!"

"You okay?" Asked Shun. Azion and Cassie ran to me while Tom kept watch around, just in case.

"That was quite the boom." Said Azion.

"You okay?" Asked Cassie.

"We've got you guys!" Said Marucho. Shun helped Dan up while Azion helped me up.

"Hey guys." Said Dan, quietly.

"Thanks." I said, in a similarly quiet voice.

"We better get out of here and regroup!" Said Marucho.

"Right." Said Shun.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Asked Azion. All six of us turned away and walked away from the battle. Marucho stopped for a second as he heard Mag Mel.

"I guess the Gate and Key that Kuso and Drago possess will have to wait for another day."

"And we were so close, too." Said Rak Taal. The two vanished as Marucho watched.

"Gates and Keys, huh?" He realized something. "So, what are those?" The Chaos Bakugan began vanishing.

"It looks like they're retreating." Said Elright. "I think we've won this battle, Aranaut. At least we have for now."

"It seems that we arrived not a moment too late." Agreed Aranaut. We all returned to base.

"I really don't understand this." Said a guard. "I thought the Brawlers came here to help us fight the enemy."

"And this whole time Dan was linked to Mag Mel."

"What are you saying?" Asked Ran as he walked up. "Dan Kuso is not a spy, understand?"

"Yes sir." Said the three guards.

"He couldn't be, could he?" Wondered Ren. Inside, Dan hit a wall.

"He played me!" He said, his voice filled with unfiltered rage.

"Dan, it could've been either of us." I said.

"If this link still exists between them, we need to think about what that means to our security." Said Rafe.

"We can't be compromised again like today." Said Paige. "We may not be as lucky next time."

"He's in my head." Said Dan. Marucho walked up to him.

"What now?" He asked. He began thinking.

* * *

 _Even after they retreat, the don't stay gone for long. Another attack came at us, but luckily the Castle Knights were there to help! But, something unexpected happened. Because of Dan's connection to Mag Mel, and possible because of mine as well, we've become liabilities to the team. But Dan was still insistent on battling, to the point of going up against Shun and Marucho to do so. I agree with him, but we can't go against our friends in this. We all need to work together!_


	18. Big Decision

Gundalia was under some serious fire from the Chaos Bakugan, enough to the point that we all needed to step in and help! However, because of a two way link that Dan didn't know about, we were ambushed at our ambush. We fought back, and nearly lost until the Castle Knights showed up. They retreated, but who knows for how long?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The fight was still continuing, and the Chaos Bakugan were beating back the Gundalian forces. "Stand firm! We can't let them destroy any more of Gundalia!" Said one of the soldiers. They began firing back, and took out several Chaos Bakugan. A massive explosion occurred, and there were a few beings inside of it.

"All their pitiful attempts make me laugh!" Said Sellon.

"It's still exciting!" Said Cellos, in her Biagron form. One of the Pyrus Iron Dragonoids with them attacked, defeating a large portion of the Gundalian Forces. The Aquos Cyclone Percival did the same to the air units.

"They're too strong!" Said another soldier.

"Now, where's that little Rat, Dan Kuso?" Asked Anubias.

"And what about Atom?" Asked Dominix. Anubias began laughing.

* * *

"We've confirmed that the invading Chaos Bakugan are heading in one direction." Said Elright.

"That's right." Said Ren. An image of Mason and Avior popped up. "They're all proceeding directly to the capital of Gundalia."

"Sounds like bad news." Said Dan. An image of Jesse and Plitheon pulled up.

"I think that's an understatement." Said Cassie.

"You're right." Said Elright. "There's a dimensional transporter in the capital that connects Gundalia to Neathia. We can only assume that they're heading there because they want to invade Neathia next."

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

"Do know where Mag Mel is now?" Asked Shun.

"Kind of." Said Ren. "We're picking up bio waves that are being sent to the Chaos Bakugan. We believe it's Mag Mel and Rak Taal giving their orders and it's on a frequency that would suggest that they're hiding underground. Paige slammed her hands onto the screen.

"So what are we waiting for!? Let's go! It's time we smoked those rats out of their hole and squash them!"

"Paige, remember the last time we tried a surprise attack?" Asked Ren. "The surprise ended up being on us."

"Right now, we have to focus on protecting the people of Gundalia." Said Elright. "That's our first priority." Paige growled, then relented.

"Fine then!"

"So, let's go take care of that swarm of Chaos Cockroaches first, and then Drago and I will find Mag Mel, and we'll finish him off too!" Marucho readjusted his glasses, then looked at him.

"Sorry Dan, but you guys are gonna have to sit this one out."

"Huh?" Asked Dan. Almost everybody looked at the two. "What're you talking about? Quit fooling around, Marucho!"

"I'm not fooling around this time, Dan. You need to take yourself out of this next battle!"

"What for?" Asked Dan.

"The reason our last plan fell apart was because Mag Mel used your psychic link to read your mind and see the ambush we had planned. We can't risk being compromised like that again! Not to mention that you're not in fighting shape! Having your brain invaded repeatedly has taken a toll on your body. You're a liability!"

"What?" Asked Dan. "That's just crazy talk!"

"I went against my better judgement before and let Drago fight when he didn't have control of his powers, and that ended badly!"

"But things are different now!" Said Drago.

"I'm the original Battle Brawler!" Said Dan. "You're not gonna keep me from this fight! I came to free Gundalia!"

"We need to pick the best strategy right now." Said Marucho. "We're not introducing any unnecessary risks like you or Atom." Dan gasped. The room was silent.

"Who're you calling a risk?" Asked Dan. He picked up Marucho. "How many times have I saved your bacon over the years, huh? And now you're gonna call me a threat to the team?"

"Let him go dude!" Said Trister.

"Dan! Stop it!" Said Drago.

"This is not the way to resolve this!" I said.

"It's the way to ruin!" Said Leo. Dan and Marucho glared at each other.

"You're a punk!" Said Dan.

"That's enough, Dan!" Said Rafe. "Try to stay focused on who the real enemy is here!" Dan looked at him, then dropped Marucho and turned away.

"Whatever!"

"The Chaos Bakugan have breached the perimeter!"

"We gotta go!" Said Ren. Almost everybody filed out, but Shun and Marucho looked back into the room to see me and Dan. Tom walked back to them.

"We better hurry up, Shun!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah." The two quickly followed the others and Tom looked in.

"Keep him together, Atom." He said. He followed the others and the door closed.

"This stinks." Said Dan.

"It could be worse." I said.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of Dan, putting his hands on you like that!" Said Trister. "Not cool at all dude!"

"He's just mad." Said Marucho.

"No kidding!"

"If I hadn't spoken to him that harshly, he would've ignored us and rushed back out into battle, even though he knows he could've hurt himself or others. And then Atom, while not as outspoken as Dan, also doesn't like the fact that he has to sit out, but he is at least reasonable enough to do so." Shun walked out, and went to somewhere somewhat secluded. Taylean rode up on a mobile assault.

"What's wrong, Shun?" Shun was looking at the base, then turned away.

"Nothing." He walked over to Taylean. "I'm just fine."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Drago." Said Dan. "After all the hard work and training we went through to get back in sync, I let Mag Mel get in my head and now we can't battle!"

"It's not your fault." Said Drago. "You had no way of knowing they were playing us."

"It could've happened to either of us." I agreed.

"But, now that we do, I think it's time that we settle the score." Continued Drago.

"That sounds like a plan!" Said Dan.

"It's probably not that good of an idea." I said. "However, every plan has it's pros and cons."

"I'm thinking you somewhat agree with them." Said Leo. Dan smashed his fists against the screen.

"Mag Mel!" He felt something, then arched his back, holding his head in pain.

"Dan?" Asked Drago.

"Aw, not again! It's happening!" I felt nothing.

"Yet there's nothing with me." I said. "This is strange." Dan collapsed to the floor.

"Dan! Don't let him in! Stay strong! You can fight him!"

"Where are you, Kuso?" Heard Dan. "You can't hide from me forever!" Dan looked up and saw Mag Mel. I looked around as the scenery of the room changed for me and noticed Rak Taal.

"Come to us." He said. "Give us the Gate and Key that we seek!"

"Now!" Said Mag Mel.

"Say what?" Asked Dan.

"Give us what we seek." Said Mag Mel.

"Or Gundalia will be destroyed." Said Rak Taal. Flames rose up, surrounding us. Dan turned around quickly to see Gundalia burning.

"Stop it!" He yelled. The vision ended, and Dan looked up quickly. I opened my eyes, moments from falling over.

"Is he gone?" Asked Drago.

"Not just he, but are they gone?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah." Said Dan. He got up. "It's really weird, Drago. Mag Mel said something about a Key and a Gate."

"That sounds very familiar." Said Drago.

"Those girls we fought back in New Vestroia talked about it too." Said Dan. "Remember?"

"Yes! That's right!" Said Drago. Dan looked down in thinking.

"Dan, we can't give them what they seek." I said. "Otherwise, not only will Gundalia burn, but so will all the other worlds." Dan looked up quickly, then ran out of the room. "Hey! Wait!" Dan ran outside, and I followed him. Dan looked around and saw basically nobody.

"Let's Mobile Assault this!" His Bakumeter began to glow.

 _Ready, Zoompha._ The assault vehicle assembled. Drago got onto it, and Dan prepared to launch it.

"Mobile Assault Vehicle, Launch!" I ran outside, out of breath.

"Oh no!" I said. Dan and Drago were already on their way.

"Let's go!"

"Ready!" Said Drago. The two rode off.

"Any idea how we catch up to them?" I asked.

"Let's try to." Said Leo.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!" I climbed onto Leo, who started following Dan and Drago.

* * *

"Come to me now, Dan Kuso." Said Mag Mel.

"Come on, Atom." Said Rak Taal.

* * *

Dan and Drago continued speeding along, and me and Leo were gradually losing ground. "I have no clue what this Key and Gate are, but at least now we know it's us he's after and not Gundalia!" Said Dan.

"Then let's pay him a visit!" Said Drago.

"That's the plan!" Said Dan. "I have to do this myself, I can't keep putting the others in danger." He thought. Drago continued driving along, when Taylean suddenly jumped over him on his own Mobile Assault. The two stopped facing each other.

"This won't end well." I said.

"Even I know that!" Said Leo.

"Taylean?" Asked Drago.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Asked Shun. The two glared at each other.

* * *

The Gundalian forces were fighting against the Chaos Bakugan as a nearby village burned. "Volting Vibra!" Called Linehalt. The battle kept raging.

"In the name of the Castle Knights of Neathia, I cast you out!" Said Wolfurio. He fired from his lance.

"Come and get some!" Said Boulderon. He launched his wrecking ball.

"It doesn't matter how many we stop, they just keep coming!" Noted Rafe.

"Then we keep going until they're all destroyed!" Said Paige.

"That's not exactly possible!" Warned Azion.

"They won't get away with this." Said Paige, looking at the fire. "Not again!"

"I know." Said Rafe. Trister kicked one of the Chaos Bakugan.

"Whoa! Where the heck is Taylean?" He asked.

"And Shun?" Asked Marucho.

"What about Cassie?" Asked Ren. He continued looking around. "We can't see them from up here!"

"Oh man!" Said Marucho, as he realized something.

* * *

"I asked you where you were going, Dan!" Said Shun.

"None of your business." Said Dan. Leo continued to float above.

"So, Dan decided to go AWOL?" Asked Cassie. I looked at her.

"How did you guess?" I asked, jokingly.

"You wouldn't be going after Mag Mel and Razenoid, would you?" Asked Shun.

"If you already know the answer, then why bother asking the question?" Asked Dan. He walked and tried to get past Shun, who grabbed his arm.

"Have you thought about what happens when you find him?"

"Yeah, we fight him!"

"Do you honestly think it will be that simple? How do you know it's not another trap?"

"Even if it is, we still have to fight him." Said Dan. "It's the only way to end this." Shun was surprised, then Dan tried to break free of his grip. "Get off me dude!" Shun grabbed on with his other hand to prevent Dan from escaping, then flipped him over his shoulder, sending him back. Dan landed on his back.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"What the heck dude?" Asked Dan. Leo and Janthide lowered.

"You deserved it!" Said Shun.

"What for?" Asked Dan.

"For always trying to be the hero! I don't know what kind of training you did, but it didn't change you one bit! You've barely been back two seconds and already you're bottling up your anger and frustration and running off on your own again, leaving the rest of us behind!"

"No, I"

"You did it not too long ago." I said. Me and Cassie got off of our Bakugan

"Enough lies, Dan!" Shun walked up to him. "You're coming with me!" Dan grabbed Shun's outstretched hand, then flipped him over. Shun landed on his feet.

"I don't care what you say, Shun! Nothing's going to stop me!"

"Fine then!" Said Shun. "All you have to do is get through me first!"

"And me too!" Said Taylean.

"Okay!" Said Dan. "Drago!"

"You got it!" Drago's wings appeared as the two stared each other down. An attack came down, forcing out Bakugan to protect us. It destroyed the Mobile Assaults. All of us looked up to see an entire legion of Chaos Bakugan. The Bakugan got back up.

"It's been a while, huh Kuso?" Asked Anubias.

"It's you!" Said Dan.

"And how about me?" Asked Dominix. I looked at him.

"Not surprising."

"Get ready." Said Anubias. "The one you're gonna be fighting is me!" The Chaos army continued moving forward.

"BakuNano Sonicanon, Destroy!" Said Dan. Drago began firing at the Chaos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Heavy Weight - Metal Blast!" Taylean dashed forward, taking out many Chaos Bakugan.

"BakuNano A-Ring, Destroy!" I said. Leo fired six beams, one of each attribute, at the Chaos Bakugan.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Antipital Tornado!" The combined attacks continued defeating Chaos Bakugan, left and right, but the onslaught never ceased. Anubias and Dominix jumped down.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Garran Demura!"

"I second that!" Said Dominix, the same ability in hand. Both Pyrus Iron Dragonoids attacked. Taylean and Drago dodged one while Janthide and Leo dodged the other.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Force Striker!" Drago attacked, but one of the Iron Dragonoids dodged. The Chaos Bakugan behind it didn't fare as well.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Bomb!" Leo launched it, but the other Pyrus Dragonoid dodged it and again the Chaos Bakugan behind it didn't fare that well.

"That's not bad," started Anubias.

"But check this out!" Said Dominix.

"Come Mechtogan!" They said. "Miserak! Venexus!" A Haos Miserak, an Aquos Venexus, a Darkus Miserak and a Pyrus Venexus descended. Their bracelets sparked.

"I forgot about this part!" Said Anubias.

"But these should definitely finish them off for good." Said Dominix, also in pain.

"Guess we're up next, Drago!"

"Guess so!" Energy went into the sky and Zenthon came down.

"When my masters call, I will come to serve and destroy all those who oppose them!"

"Let's do it!" I said.

"With you all the way!" Said Leo. Energy went into the sky again, and Leantris came down.

"Time to take out all evil opposing my masters!"

"Go!" Said Dan. "Drago! Zenthon!"

"Let's do this!" I said. Leo! Leantris!" All four began charging up their attacks. Drago hit one of the Mechtogan, but it kept coming. Then he attacked again, launching it backward. Zenthon ran up to the Aquos Venexus and punched it, while Leantris did the same to its Pyrus counterpart. Leo blasted at the remaining one, launching it back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Anubias. "Crush them now!" The Chaos Bakugan went up to swarm Drago and Leo.

"BakuNano Hammermor, Destroy!" Said Shun. Taylean launched them, and they sliced through lots of Chaos Bakugan, keeping them away from Drago.

"Janthide!" Said Cassie.

"You got it!" Janthide launched her attacks as several of the remaining ones, blowing them away. Then they focused on the Pyrus Iron Dragonoids, defeating them. The four opposing Mechtogan got up. The Haos Miserak fired at Drago and hit.

"Drago!"

"Master!" The Darkus one hit Leo.

"Leo!"

"Master!" The Aquos and Pyrus Venexuses fired at the Mechtogan.

"Taylean!" Shouted Shun.

"I'm on it!" He launched the attack again. It tried to damage the Mechtogan, but didn't leave so much as a scratch.

"Fight back fool!" Called Anubias.

"It's fine." Said Dominix. "The only threats are Drago and Leo. The Haos Miserak left Drago alone and fired at Taylean.

"One more time!" Anubias's bracelet sparked. "Come now Smasheon!"

"Might as well." Said Dominix his bracelet sparked. "Smasheon!" Two Darkus Smasheons prepared to fire.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style Slash Tornado!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Storm Warning!" The two attacks battered the Mechtogan and stopped them from firing.

"Nice one guys!" Said Dan.

"We got this one!" Said Shun.

"Count on us!" Said Cassie.

"We'll stall them while you prepare your next attack!" Said Taylaen.

"But hurry up, we can't keep them distracted forever!" Said Janthide. All six of us began focusing, Zenthon, Drago and Dan, followed by Leantris, Leo and me.

"Get Ready! Drago! Zenthon!"

"Prepare yourselves! Leo! Leantris!"

"Time for Mechtogan Titan!" We said. Energy flashed into the sky from all of us.

"Your strategy won't work on us, fools!" Said Anubias. The winds and storm abated.

"That's not good!" Said Shun. The Venexuses attacked Taylean and Janthide. Shun and Cassie landed hard on their backs.

"Shun!"

"Cassie!"

"Aw man!" Said Dan. The Titans began to descend. "Zenthon Titan!"

"Wow! That's new!" Said Shun, looking up.

"Leantris Titan!" I said.

"I'm surprised!" Said Cassie, holding up her head.

"The powers of fire that I possess, I now offer in service to my masters!" Said Zenthon Titan.

"The powers of light that I possess I now offer in service to my masters!" Said Leantris Titan.

"Ha! You haven't won yet!" Said Anubias.

"Not by a long shot!" The six Mechtogan fired, three at each. However, the Titans just stood there and their shields took the blows.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Revolution-O!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Inspiration-O!" The attacks lashed out and struck two of the Mechtogan.

"That's right!" Said Drago.

"This is it!" Said Leo. Zenthon and Leantris fired at the Chaos Bakugan, defeating them by the hoards. The Titans kept four of the other Mechtogan at bay, holding one up each and keeping the others back.

"Let's go guys!" Said Dan. "Ultimate Ability Activate! Wonder Superior!" Drago charged up another attack.

"I'll leave this one to you." I said. Lots of lenses appeared in front of Drago, aimed the the Mechtogan. His attack went through all of them, and charged up. It blasted at the Miseraks, defeating them in one blow.

"Impossible!" Said Anubias. "How can a Bakugan take out Mechtogan?"

"Aw yeah!" Said Dan. Three more lights appeared in the sky, followed by another three. Energy came out of all six of them.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"What's that?" Asked Drago. The six Mechtogan began descending. Two Pyrus, two Ventus, two Subterra.

"Did you fools really think we'd let you battle the master?" Asked Sellon. Cellos laughed.

"It's about time we had some serious fun!"

"Who are they?" Asked Shun.

"You're interrupting." Said Anubias.

"And you're far too excited to battle." Said Dominix.

"Bring it lady!" Said Dan. Zenthon titan got ready.

"Give us your best!" I said. Leantris Titan did the same. The two cannons charged up and fired, defeating the majority of the remaining Chaos Bakugan. Anubias growled.

"This isn't over! Not even close!" The Aquos and Pyrus Venexuses prepared to attack, followed by the Smasheons. Zenthon and Leantris fired at the Venexuses, blasting them back. The Smasheons fired back, but our Mechtogan defended themselves. The Venexuses got back up.

"They got back up!" Yelled Dan.

"Attack." Said Sellon. "Braxion, Deezall and Rockfist!"

"Destroy them!" Yelled Cellos. "Do it now!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Wonder Superior!"

"Time to get in on the action!" I said. "Ability Activate! Timeline Superior!" The two Bakugan charged up their attacks, and the lenses overlaid onto each other. The two attacks combined, and went through the combined lenses. It blasted out at the leading Mechtogan and defeated the two Braxions. However, the Deezalls and Rockfists continued on.

"How did we miss those two?" Asked Drago.

"Destroy!" Said Sellon. The four Mechtogan charged the Titans. However, the Titans blasted before them and launched the Deezalls back. "What happened?" Then the Deezalls were blasted by blue beams. Dan looked over to see a large blaster. Trister was waving at us.

"Marucho! Trister!" Said Shun.

"Let's give them one more!" Said Marucho.

"Sure thing!" Trister fired again twice and took out the Rockfists.

"They took them out in one hit?" Asked Sellon.

"There goes the fun." Said Cellos.

"Just a little BakuNano hack I came up with." Said Marucho. "I took Cannonfury, Rafe's Mobile Assault Vehicle and increased the firepower of its cannons, tuning it for Mechtogan strength targets!"

"Now, let's finish this!" Said Dan. Zenthon prepared himself.

"Time to end it!" I said. Leantris prepared as well. The two attacks the last free Mechtogan, defeating them. The Titans squeezed the final ones, defeating them.

"Not yet, I'm not finished!" Said Anubias, bracelet buzzing. He collapsed into Sellon.

"I beg to differ, my friend."

"Time for us to go." Said Dominix.

"Agreed. It's no fun anymore." Said Cellos. All four vanished. Our Mechtogan vanished. Trister and Marucho rode over.

"Oh yeah!" Marucho got off, very mad at Dan.

"Hey Marucho, thanks pal!" Said Dan. He held out his hand, only for Marucho to slap it away. "Hey!"

"Tell me, what part of 'you have to sit this one out' didn't you understand, Dan! Not only did you put yourself in danger, but Shun too!" He turned to me. "And don't even get me started on you! What are you trying to prove?" He turned away from all of us, and started tearing up.

"Marucho, we just found out Mag Mel is" Marucho turned to him quickly.

"Who cares? You blatantly ignored my order as team leader Dan!"

"Huh? Leader?" The two growled at each other.

"Come in Marucho!" The two stopped for a moment and Marucho picked up the call.

"Go ahead, Ren. I'm here."

"We can't find Paige and Rafe! It looks like they've gone after Mag Mel!"

* * *

"So that's where the creep is holding up." Said Paige.

"How the heck are we gonna sneak in there?" Asked Rafe.

"Hey you two!" Said Shun. Rafe and Paige turned quickly to us.

"Stop! You guys are not gonna get far!" Said Marucho. "We need to come up with a plan!"

"Take a hike!" Said Paige.

"What did you say?" Asked Shun.

"I'm through standing around while he burns Gundalia to the ground!"

"Yes, we need to take immediate action." Said Rafe.

"Uh, guys." Started Dan. A Flash Ingram attacked from above. "Look out!" It hit the ground as we all dodged, collapsing it below us. We fell.

* * *

 _When Rafe and Paige went off on their own, we tracked them down. However, things go south quickly as we go through the tunnels leading to Mag Mel. Nobody but us knew that only me, Dan, Leo and Drago can take down Mag Mel and Rak Taal. Their reign of terror ends now! We're going to take them down! But we may need to increase our parts to make our sum even greater! Time for fight for Gundalia!_


	19. Realigned

**Surprised I'm uploading today? Don't be. I'm off of school until the day after Thanksgiving, so that means a chapter a day! Hopefully you all enjoy!**

Being considered a liability didn't sit well with Dan. He decided to go out and face Mag Mel on his own, only to be stopped by Shun. I followed him and encountered Cassie above them. Then, Sellon, Anubias, Dominix and Cellos attacked. We were forced into battle, and were only marginally successful until Marucho came. Then, he berated me and Dan for trying to fight. However, we then got word that Paige and Rafe went missing, so we all went to the only logical place for them to be. We found them, but then got sent into the catacombs underneath. Who knows what could happen?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The main base was under siege, and the Bakugan were trying to hold back the Chaos Bakugan. "We can't hold them much longer, Ren!" Warned Linehalt.

"Hold strong Linehalt!" Replied Ren. "If we let them get past, the Capital will fall!" The Chaos Bakugan attacked again, and Aranaut fell back.

"Aranaut!" Called Elright. "Even the Castle Knights can't stop them!" The Chaos Bakugan marched on.

* * *

"We believe that if the Chaos Bakugan are successful in taking down Gundalia, they'll be heading for Neathia next." Said Nurzak, to Fabia.

"We'll have to put our faith in the Battle Brawlers and Shifters." Said Fabia. "Let us not forget that they were chosen by the Sacred Orb."

"Let's hope that they're up to it." Said Nurzak. "The task that lies ahead."

* * *

An attack rocketed out in front of us, and Wolfurio, Drago and Leo dodged to the sides. "I can't believe we got separated from the others." Said Dan.

"We better be careful down here, who knows what kinds of traps they could've set." Said Wolfurio.

"Agreed." Said Drago. Three Chaos Bakugan approached.

"It's getting way too crowded out here." Said Dan. "We better find a way out before we get overpowered."

"I wonder what the others would do." Said Rafe.

"Tell us to sit out." Said Dan.

"We should avoid any confrontation." Said Rafe.

"Leave the thinking to me!" Said Dan.

"Hopefully it works." I said. "One wrong move and we're crushed."

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Blazer!" Drago aimed it up, blasted the ceiling, and large boulders crashed down in the doorway, blocking the Chaos Bakugan.

"Very impressive indeed, Dan." Said Wolfurio. "You managed to stop them without engaging."

"But how did you know?" Asked Rafe.

"You know, Rafe, I didn't just fall off the turnip truck, I do actually have skills."

* * *

Attacks began raining down on Taylean, Trister and Boulderon. "Whoa! These suckers are everywhere!" Said Trister. "We can't get away from them!"

"Then we'll just have to keep taking them down!" Said Boulderon.

"You said it!" Said Paige.

"Man, I wish Dan was here now, or even Atom!" Said Marucho. He thought of something.

* * *

Pyreon fired at a small group of Chaos Bakugan, taking them out. "The more we fight them, the more there are!"

"The only way forward is through there!" Said Azion.

"Then let's shove them out of the way!" Said Slight. He got a running start, then crashed into the Chaos Bakugan. A few vanished while most of the others were shoved aside. Slight was shoved back.

"Well, that didn't work." Said Cassie. "And Janthide's useless down here unless we want to take ourselves out too!"

* * *

Another Chaos Bakugan vanished in front of us, and our three Bakugan returned to their ball forms. "That should take care of all the Chaos Bakugan in this area." Said Wolfurio.

"Yeah, but there's still a whole bunch of them heading straight for the Capital." Said Dan.

"The only way we end this is to stop Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus." Said Drago.

"You bet." Said Dan. He looked ahead. "I can feel him, through there. I just know it."

"I can feel Rak Taal too." I said. "But we're going to need help to take them down." I said.

"Dan, we're going to go with you." Said Rafe.

"That's right." Said Wolfurio.

"No way. Sorry guys, not this time." Said Dan.

"Why not?" Asked Wolfurio.

"Yeah? What's your problem?" Asked Rafe.

"You don't understand, we trained for this, okay? Mag Mel says he wants the Gate and the Key that Drago and I have."

"Rak Taal says the same about me and Leo." I said.

"That's the whole reason they started this war." Continued Dan. "And he won't give up until he gets it."

"But, what are they?" Asked Rafe.

"We really don't know ourselves, and Atom hasn't enlightened us." Said Drago. "But still have to stop them before they can get their hands on them, whatever they are."

"But it's way too risky!" Said Rafe. "What if you're walking into another trap?"

"Well that didn't stop you and Paige from storming off on your own, did it?" Asked Dan.

"Well, yeah, but"

"You guys and the others came and stopped us." Finished Wolfurio.

"Yes." Said Drago.

"You knew that two people weren't strong enough to take down Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus. So you stopped us from making a mistake, and now we're stopping you."

"He's right." Said Drago.

"I guess." Said Dan.

"Come on, what would Marucho and Shun say if they were here? Or what about Azion and Tom?" Asked Rafe. "They'd tell you the same thing."

"He's right, you know." Said Leo.

"Guess I was wrong." Said Dan. He put his hand behind his head. "And here I was thinking that they were just trying to boss me around, when really they were just watching out for me all along. Man, I acted like such a complete dope!"

"No Dan." Said Rafe. Dan looked up, surprising him.

"We're all good now." He said.

"Let's figure out a plan." I said. "And quickly. The others are being overwhelmed as we speak."

* * *

"Uh, guys, this shield isn't gonna hold much longer!" Said Trister.

"You've got to hold on, Trister!"

"We can't let them gain any more ground!" Said Paige. Rafe was above.

"We need to shut these troublemakers down, Wolfurio!" He raised his Bakumeter. "Now!" He pressed a button on it, and a launcher appeared. "No mercy, okay? Not today!"

"Got it!" Rafe loaded Wolfurio into the launcher.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" He aimed, and launched Wolfurio. As he transformed, he took out several Chaos Bakugan.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"We are now, pal!" Said Boulderon.

"Go Taylean!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean took out a large group of Chaos Bakugan. Then the two groups met up. Rafe explained the situation.

"Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo went after Mag Mel and Razenoid by themselves?" Asked Shun.

"Yes." Said Rafe.

"No way!" Said Paige. "I can't believe those two stubborn goofs!"

"Dan's angry." Said Marucho. "Now that I'm the new leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, he's doing absolutely everything he can to undermine my authority with the others. And then there's Atom, who's going with him on his schemes!"

"That's not true!" Said Rafe. "He respects you, a lot." He thought back to our planning session, specifically Dan telling him to find everybody else.

"He actually said he could use Marucho's help?" Asked Shun.

"Not only that, but Atom said something about sharing the power." Said Rafe.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Shun.

"Yes." Said Rafe.

"How odd."

"Ha, maybe he bumped his head." Said Paige.

"No way, it just means he's growing!" Said Marucho.

"So then, does this mean we're going to help them out, or what?" Asked Trister. "Huh?"

"Yes." Said the others.

"You should know that he also said that Mag Mel and Rak Taal are after a Gate and Key that they think Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo have."

"Huh? What Gate and Key?" Asked Shun.

"Now I'm confused." Said Paige.

"Huh? Hold on!" Said Marucho. He remembered overhearing Mag Mel talk to himself. "I knew it! I thought it sounded familiar!" Something crumbled nearby.

"Who's there?" Asked Shun.

"You guys need any help?" Asked Azion. The three Shifters and their Bakugan stepped forward.

"We need to get moving!" Said Cassie. "We've got a limited amount of time!"

* * *

Me and Dan were running. "I'm telling you, they're just up ahead!" Said Dan.

"I can feel them too, you don't have to tell me." I said. We ran into a large chamber, and saw them.

"Mag Mel."

"Rak Taal."

"And Razenoid."

"And Viadrus."

"Shouldn't you be on your knees, Kusos?" Asked Mag Mel.

"Maybe these Arrogant fools have come to battle." Said Razenoid.

"We came for answers." Said Dan. "It's time you tell us what this Gate and Key you're yapping about actually is!"

"I'm surprised Atom hasn't told you yet." Said Rak Taal.

"The Key, my dear boy," started Mag Mel, "is the Switch Code that has undergone a mutation after coming in contact with Code Eve." Mag Mel raised his hand, and his Key appeared on it. Rak Taal did the same.

"Think he's lying to us?" Asked Dan.

"Who knows?" Asked Drago.

"He's not lying to you, you know." Said Rak Taal.

"And the Gate is the original Bakugan DNA that has also been mutated by Code Eve." Said Razenoid. His Gate appeared in front of him, as did Viadrus's. Drago and Leo's Gates acted up as well, then Dan looked at his hand to see his Key. I already knew it was there, right above my Attribute Wheel.

"We have our own Gates and Keys, but they are, how shall we say it" started Mag Mel.

"Incomplete." Finished Rak Taal. "They are, nevertheless, of the same origin as yours."

"That is the reason we share this special link of ours." Said Mag Mel. "But soon, this link will be severed."

"We will take your Gates and Keys, and will be made whole. Once this happens, our power will be unequalled!"

"And we will control every last Bakugan in Existence!"

"That's a scary proposition." Said Drago.

"No kidding, Drago! They'd be more powerful than even Code Eve!" Dan stepped forward. "We're not going to let that happen!"

"Not that it even could." I said. Mag Mel thrust his arm up.

"Come my servants!" Rak Taal thrusted his arm in the same manner.

"Come!" Two sets of the Chaos Mechtogan came down.

"Mechtogan!" Said Dan. Anubias and Sellon appeared behind Mag Mel while Dominix and Cellos appeared behind Rak Taal. Cellos screeched.

"You are about to be obliterated!" Said Anubias.

"But it will be a graceful affair." Said Sellon.

"This will be your final stop." Said Dominix.

"Time for some fun!" Said Cellos.

"We'll see about that!" Said Dan.

"You'd be surprised." I said. We stared down the Mechtogan, then our teammates jumped up from behind. They were all battle ready, BakuNanos and Battle Gear equipped.

"The backup crew is here." Said Taylean.

"Ha, how adorable!" Said Anubias.

"They're still no match for the master." Said Sellon. Dominix and Cassie held their heads.

"They may be more than we can handle." Said Dominix. "So far, all my visions have been true."

"Hey guys!" Said Dan.

"Thanks for coming!" Agreed Drago.

"Perfect timing." I said.

"As usual." Said Leo.

"You didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Asked Paige.

"Not a chance!" said Rafe.

"Nothing could keep us away!" Said Azion.

"I'm sorry that things got so heated." Said Marucho. "It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that there's so much at stake! We lost sight of who the true enemy is!"

"No sweat!" Said Dan. "It's my fault too pal."

"Can we all hug and make up later?" Asked Trister. "We've got some battling to do!"

"You've got it!" Said Marucho. He looked at us. "We'll take care of these guys, Dan, while you go after Mag Mel and Rak Taal!"

"Take them down, my friends!" Said Shun. Rafe and Paige nodded.

"We may not be at the same level as the others, but we'll fight just the same!" Said Tom.

"You can count on us!" Said Cassie.

"Okay, leave it to us!" Said Dan.

"Let's do this!" I said. Marucho nodded, then everybody went after the Chaos Mechtogan.

"Okay, let's go Drago! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Mag Mel. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"I'm going to crush you into a paste!" Laughed Razenoid.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand! Light up the Darkness Haos Mythril Leonidas!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Rak Taal. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"You're about to be skewered." Said Viadrus. He drew his blade.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mag Mel. "Flash Eclipse!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Rak Taal. "Bladed Rush!"

"It's gonna take more than that!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Generation Shield!"

"A lot more! Ability Activate!" I said. "Dual Wield - Shield!" Drago created a powerful shield that stopped Razenoid's attack.

"What?" The blade came close to Leo, who blocked it with both shields. It circled him, but Leo kept it at bay.

"How can this be?" Asked Viadrus. The blade returned to him.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Drago.

"We can take a lot more than that!" Said Leo. Boulderon and Wolfurio got blasted to the side, in front of us.

"Wolfurio!"

"Boulderon!"

"Ha, so much for their backup." Said Sellon. Slight and Janthide were sent to the other side of the room.

"Let's finish them off!" Said Anubias.

"No need to tell me twice!" Said Cellos. All four of their bracelets were aglow. One of the Miseraks attacked Taylean and Trister.

"Taylean!"

"Trister!"

"We're okay." Said Taylean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're just getting warmed up for the next round, duded!" Said Trister. Pyreon was attacked by the other Miserak.

"That one hurt a bit!"

"You okay?" Asked Azion.

"I'll live."

"Aw man!" Said Dan.

"Dan, what about our powers?" Asked Drago.

"Huh?"

"If we share our powers with the other Brawlers, they might be able to take down those Mechtogan!"

"And if we share our powers, the Shifters can do the same!" Said Leo.

"Yeah, good plan!" Said Dan.

"Let's do it." I said. All four of us focused, then the energy began to build. It rocketed out to the others.

"What's this feeling?" Asked Wolfurio. "It's like something growing inside of me!"

"I, I can feel it too!" Said Rafe.

"Dan and Drago are sharing their powers with us!" Said Boulderon.

"I feel totally awesome!" Said Paige.

"With this coursing through my body, I feel completely indestructible!" Said Taylean.

"I know exactly what you mean!" Said Shun.

"I'm so ready dude!" Said Trister. "Bring on the Mechtogan!"

"Awesome!" Said Marucho. Energy shot up from the four of them, and four more Mechtogan began to descend. The power surge reached the Shifters. Pyreon was the first.

"Okay, now this is new!" He said. "Let's see if we can use it!" He began glowing red.

"I can feel something building within!" Said Slight. He began to glow blue.

"Let's take down those Mechtogan!" Said Janthide. "All of us, working together!" She began to glow green. I looked over at them.

"It looks like" I started.

"They're evolving!" Said Azion. The glow vanished, and there stood Pyrokinetic Pyreon, Tsunami Slight, and Windstorm Janthide.

"Whoa!" Said Cassie and Tom. The multicolored glow from all three of them shot into the sky, and three more Mechtogan began to descend, right with the others. Azion, Cassie and Tom's Bakumeters began to glow.

"The Battle Gear!" Said Azion. "They've changed into BakuNano!" Taylean jumped up.

"I am Silent Strike!" Tayleans landed on him.

"And I am Vexfist." Said Boulderon's Mechtogan.

"You can call me Accelerak." Said Trister's Mechtogan. Wolfurio jumped up and landed on his Mechtogan.

"I am Swift Sweep!" The other three Mechtogan landed.

"Call me Montres." Said Pyreon's Mechtogan.

"Neptium is the name." Said Slight's Mechtogan.

"I am Azailel." Said Janthide's Mechtogan.

"They've summoned the Mechtogan." Said Sellon. "They must be using Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo's powers."

"That doesn't really matter." Said Anubias.

"I beg to differ." Said Dominix. "My vision showed this, so the rest is true."

"What a foolish move, Kusos." Said Mag Mel.

"Spreading your powers thin by spreading them?" Asked Rak Taal. "How pathetic."

"Who cares?" Asked Razenoid. "It will only make them that much easier to squash!" He began glowing, and energy was sent up.

"I believe this battle to be over." Said Viadrus. Energy was sent up from him as well, and then Dreadeon and Destron came down.

"I will destroy everything in sight, and burn it to the ground!" Said Dreadeon.

"And then, I shall break it down further to prevent anything from coming again!" Said Destron.

"You'll have to go through us, first!" Said Drago.

"Let me tell ya, not very easy!" Said Leo. Energy went up from them and Zenthon and Leantris came down.

"I hear my Master's call, and I race to his side to destroy anything that opposes him or stands in his way."

"Nothing can withstand us when we work together, so we are unstoppable!" Said Leantris. The four Mechtogan landed, then blasted at each other. One Venexus fired at Vexfist, who took the attack and fired back. Venexus was defeated.

"Nice one guys!" Said Paige.

"That Vexfist is awfully strong." Said Boulderon.

"Just point the way, and I will blaze a trail of scorched earth for you, masters!" Said Vexfist as he closed up. The other Venexus took aim at Montres, but was too slow. Montres fired back before the Venexus could and defeated it.

"Now this is something I can get used to!" Said Pyreon.

"You said it!" Said Azion.

"As long as it is for good and not evil, I will defeat any who stand in our way!" Said Montres. A Braxion took aim at Trister, only to be deterred by Accelerak. He kicked the Braxion out of the way.

"Whoa! Thanks a lot, buddy!" Accelerak opened up.

"Let's do this next one together!" Said Marucho. They fired at the Braxion, defeating it.

"When we three connect and work as one, nothing can stand in our way." Said Accelerak. The other Braxion lunged at them, but Neptium got in the way. He fired, defeating it.

"That's the way!" Said Tom.

"With our powers, working together, no opponent can withstand us!" Said Neptium. Silent Strike was chasing down a Miserak when it suddenly turned and took aim. It fired repeatedly, only to miss every strike.

"He's really fast!" Said Shun.

"Yes, and his flying skills are most impressive as well." Said Taylean. Silent Strike kicked the Miserak, then blasted it, defeating it.

"Our enemies may have tremendous might, but they're still no match for my speed and stealth!" The other Miserak closed in on Janthide, but Azailel got in the way.

"Let's do this!" Said Cassie. Azailel blasted the Miserak, defeating it.

"Now that's power!" Said Janthide.

"With the speed of the wind, I come to defeat our common enemies." Said Azailel. Wolfurio jumped off of Swift Sweep and was attacked by a Deezall. He was blasted backwards and Swift Sweep landed. He grabbed the Deezall and blasted at it, defeating it.

"Unreal!" Said Rafe.

"I will fight the enemies of my master, and punish them like nothing before!"

"I'll show you what Punishment really is!" Said Anubias. A plethora of Chaos Bakugan appeared from the shadows. Zenthon, Dreadeon, Leantris and Destron charged each other. Then Drago, Razenoid, Leo and Viadrus charged each other. Me, Dan, Mag Mel and Rak Taal began to glow. Our auras collided.

"There can only be one ruling Bakugan!" Said Razenoid. "And it won't be you, Drago!"

"Bring it on!"

"Only one can control the Timeline, and your time is at an end!" Said Viadrus.

"As if!" Said Leo. Razenoid swiped his tail, knocking Drago over.

"Drago!" Dan was hit by Mag Mel's Aura, then retaliated. Viadrus's sword hit Leo, knocking him down.

"Leo!" Rak Taal tried to blast me, but I blocked it with my Aura. I attacked him back, but he blocked.

"I won't allow you to use our link to inflict damage upon me!" Said Mag Mel. "Be gone! Smasheon and Rockfist, Destroy!"

"Dan!" Said Drago. "Watch out!"

"You too, Atom!" Said Rak Taal. "Get him!"

"Atom!" The ground began rumbling, and the Vestal Destroyer appeared above. Spectra stood on top and Dan gasped.

"Spectra!"

"Mechtogan, huh?" Asked Spectra. "That's some serious firepower that they're facing off against."

"Lucky for the brawlers, we're coming to do some cleanup!" Said Helios.

"Let's get on with it then." Helios closed up and Spectra grabbed him. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Darkus Infinity Helios!" Helios opened up. "BakuNano Bombaplode, Destroy!" Helios skid across the top of the Destroyer, and it turned to give him a clear shot. The Mechtogan fired at him.

"Choke on this!" Helios fired, and his attack met the other. Chaos Bakugan began vanishing below. Two shots got through and hit Mag Mel's Smasheon and Rockfist. Then another two hit Rak Taal's.

"So, think you're ready to jump back in here and have a go, Dan?" Asked Spectra.

"Yep!" Said Dan.

"Let's see what kind of power you're packing, Drago." Said Helios.

"You better stand back!" Warned Drago. He turned to face Razenoid again. Leo glared at Viadrus.

"Your brave faces won't win this battle." Said Mag Mel. "Ability Activate! Flash Eclipse!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Rak Taal. "Bladed Burst!" The two Bakugan sent their attacks.

"Come on, get ready Drago!"

"Prepare yourself, Leo!"

"Ability Activate!" We said.

"Wonder Superior!"

"Timeline Superior!" Our two Bakugan attacked, and their beams got amplified. They hit Razenoid and Viadrus.

"Stay strong, Razenoid. The more they fight and the more energy they use, the stronger you'll be in the end."

"Keep them going." Said Rak Taal.

"Ability Activate!"

"Meteor Elimination!"

"Multiwave Sword Burst!"

"Generation Shield!" Said Drago.

"Dual Wield Shield!" Said Leo. All three broke.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Keep calm, and fight on." I whispered.

"Keep going Razenoid!"

"Don't stop now Viadrus!"

"Ability Activate!"

"Kahlua Moot!"

"Upward Drain!" Razenoid attacked Drago, and caused a massive explosion. It knocked both Drago and Leo away. Then, Viadrus used his attack to drain their power and flow it into both himself and Razenoid.

"Now Razenoid! Take the Gate from Drago!"

"Viadrus, Leo's weak! Take his Gate!"

"With pleasure!" They said. Their Gates flared up, as did Drago and Leo's. Energy began flowing from them.

"The master's destiny is about to come true." Said Sellon.

"For once, it would appear that you're right, Sellon." Said Anubias. Dominix held his head.

"Yet again, both of you are wrong."

"I don't care! This is fun!" Said Cellos.

"Shrivel up until there's nothing left, Drago!" Said Razenoid. Drago glowed.

"Come on, give me everything!" Said Viadrus. Leo glowed. Then, both connections severed.

"What's happening?" Asked Razenoid.

"I won't let you take me down, Razenoid!" Said Drago. "Not here, not ever!"

"Yeah, that's right." Said Dan. "We made a promise that we would win this thing!"

"Nothing will prevent us from keeping a promise!" I said.

"Even everything thrown at us won't keep us away!" Said Leo.

"Nonsense." Said Mag Mel.

"Preposterous." Said Rak Taal.

"No it's not, sucker!" Said Dan. "We're part of a team, with people who believe in us! We're not going to let them down, no matter what! So you better prepare yourself to lose, buddy!"

"That's right!" Said Drago. "You're finished!"

"We are a part of a whole that is greater that our parts!" I said. "I may not supposed to be here, but I know the truth behind us. This is not your victory, it is ours!" My Attribute Wheel glowed.

"You will not defeat us unless you take us all down!" Said Leo.

"Attributic," I started.

"Split!" finished Leo. He separated into his six attribute forms. Leantris also split into six.

"You're finished!" We all said. Dan and Drago began to glow while I glowed with all six Leonidases. The Gates and Keys lined up.

"They've activated them." Said Mag Mel.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Maximum Striker!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Dextra Timeline Charge!" Drago sent out his strongest attack at Razenoid, while all six Leonidases attacked Viadrus.

"Curse You!" Said Mag Mel.

"We will never go away!" Said Rak Taal.

"But I was so close!" Complained Razenoid. The attack overwhelmed him.

"You cannot win!" Said Viadrus. The attacks overwhelmed him.

"We'll be back!" Said Rak Taal. The attacks washed over him, Mag Mel and their servants. The Chaos Bakugan began disappearing, one by one.

* * *

"They're all disappearing!" Noted Ren.

"That's amazing!" Said Elright.

* * *

"At last, Gundalia has been saved." Said Nurzak.

* * *

"And thanks to our friends, all the Brawlers." Said Fabia.

* * *

The Mechtogan vanished, and Leo recombined into one. Dan sat down as the others came to him. "All right, let me have it."

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"Okay, I deserve to be yelled at for all the grief I've put you through." Said Dan. "So, let's get on with it" Nobody said a word, but Shun walked up to him.

"Shun, wait!" Said Marucho. Dan opened one eye to see Shun extending his hand for him to take.

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to shake the hand of our fearless leader and say welcome back Dan, we've missed you!" Dan gasped.

"Thanks man!" He took Shun's hand and got up.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Awesome dude!" Said Dan. He looked at Marucho. "And you?"

"Amazing! Never better!" I looked at Azion.

"Atom, I think it's time that" I shook my head.

"No, it is not time for me to return to leadership position." I said. "You can keep it."

"I guess that's our cue then." Said Spectra.

"Yes." Said Helios. Dan looked up to see him leaving.

"Spectra! Helios!" Spectra stopped walking. "Thanks guys! You really helped us out!"

"Call us anytime, old friend." He continued walking and the Destroyer transported away.

"So I guess that means this horrible battle is finally over!" Said Marucho. Drago's Gate began glowing, then Leo's did. They were flashing colors.

"What's this?" Asked Drago.

"Drago!"

"I feel this odd sensation, like there's still another Gate like mine!"

"I can feel it too!" Said Leo.

"Are you serious?" Asked Shun.

"Yes, it's as though when Razenoid and I touched he took a piece of me with him."

"Are you saying that Mag Mel and Razenoid are still alive?" Asked Dan.

"No way!" Said Rafe.

"This is bad news." Said Paige.

"This means the battle isn't over." Said Drago. "Far from it."

"The battle is far from over, but we can see the end." I said.

* * *

Razenoid and Viadrus's Gates were flashing colors. Anubias, Sellon, Dominix and Cellos all bowed before them. "The Gates are finally ours!" Said Razenoid.

"At last, we are whole!" Said Viadrus.

"Excellent." Said Mag Mel.

"Now all that is left is for us to get the Keys." Said Rak Taal.

* * *

 _Even though the Gundalian battle was a victory, another battle is soon to take place. Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus are still alive and that means nothing but trouble from everyone! And it was just as we were figuring out our next move that Interspace went under attack! However, something goes astray in the plan, and now we face a challenge bigger than any in the past! We need to help everyone before it's too late._


	20. Full Disclosure

**And another chapter done! Here's the Thanksgiving chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy! Also, there will be a Chapter of Destruction going up today as well! One chapter of that every second chapter of this. Enjoy and happy Thanksgiving!**

Gundalia is safe, for now. With us defeating Mag Mel and Rak Taal, it was finally time for us to return to who we were in our teams. Dan accepted it readily, but I told Azion to keep the position a little longer. Now, our plan is to return home, but what awaits us?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Razenoid and Viadrus were in capsules. "Soon, Razenoid and Viadrus will awaken, the their metamorphosis will be complete!" Said Mag Mel.

"Which leaves just one thing." Said Rak Taal. "We need Atom and Dan's Keys."

"So that we may become whole!"

"We will do whatever it takes to make sure your destiny is realized, sire." Said Sellon.

"This is gonna be fun!" Said Cellos. Mag Mel and Rak Taal's Keys glowed.

"Very well then." Said Rak Taal.

"Of with all of you." Said Mag Mel. "Bring back what is ours!"

"As you wish, Master. We do this all in your honor." Said Sellon.

"It won't be easy, but it will be done." Said Dominix. Anubias growled slightly.

"Sellon might be focused on looking good for Master Mag Mel, but I won't let her get in my way of taking down Kuso, once and for all!" He thought.

* * *

"Thanks to all of you, peace has finally returned to Gundalia." Said Nurzak. "We owe you a debt of gratitude, one that we can never repay. Thank you kindly Battle Brawlers."

"Once again you've shown us that working together we can conquer anything at all!" Said Fabia.

"Well, Spectra lent a hand as well." Said Dan.

"That's true." Said Marucho.

"But the fight still isn't over." Said Shun.

"Uh huh, you said it Shun." Said Rafe.

"For sure, we've got to find Mag Mel." Said Dan.

"And Rak Taal." I said.

"We'll all fight together!" Said Cassie. Marucho's Bakumeter began beeping. He looked at it.

"It's an emergency transmission from Bakugan Interspace!"

 _Terminal System Error._ Those three words repeated several times.

"That doesn't sound good." Said Paige.

"How much do you wanna bet Mag Mel and Rak Taal are responsible?" Asked Shun.

"We'd better go check it out then." Said Drago.

"Yes." Said Dan.

"If you need any help from Gundalia, please do not hesitate to ask at all Brawlers." Said Nurzak.

"And the same goes for Neathia too." Said Fabia. Dan nodded then looked at Marucho.

"Ready?" He looked at Shun. "Let's go!" Before long, we were all in a gate, heading towards Interspace.

"Safe travels, Battle Brawlers!" Said Fabia. We approached Interspace.

"Here we go!" Said Marucho. Energy lashed out at us, then we landed.

"That one really hurt." Said Dan.

"What the heck just happened, huh?" Asked Paige.

"I'm not sure." Said Marucho. "I've never had something like that happen during teleport before."

"Hey guys, look!" Said Shun. We all looked towards Interspace to see massive damage everywhere. Something screeched nearby. Team Anubias was running. A Cyclone Percival crashed through the wall behind them.

"They're everywhere!" Said Robin.

"I don't think I can keep going!" Warned Noah.

"Toughen up, you big baby!" Said Ben. "Do you think Anubias would just give up like that?" The group continued running, but Ben stopped and picked up a brick.

"Ben! Wait!" Said Robin as he noticed.

"No time to argue!" Said Ben. "You guys go find the boss!"

"But Ben!" Said Noah.

"Don't worry about me, kid! I'll run a little interference and then catch up with you later!" He turned to the Chaos Bakugan. "Hey Lughead! Over here!" He threw the brick and it hit the Cyclone Percival in the head. It looked at Ben. "Let's see if you're as slow as you are ugly!"

"Check it out, is he crazy?" Asked Jack.

"No, just brave." Said Robin. "Come on!"

"Yeah, but" said Noah.

"You heard Ben, so quit arguing!" Said Robin. He and Jack started running, then Noah followed. The Cyclone Percival followed Ben, and attacked. Ben rolled on the ground. He looked at the Cyclone Percival.

"As soon as the others get back with Anubias, you guys are toast!" Said Ben.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Blazer!" A large fireball approached the Cyclone Percival and defeated it.

"That was a pretty bad hit, are you okay Ben?" Ben looked behind to see us.

"The Battle Brawlers and Shifters?" He asked. The rest of Team Anubias ran up to see us. "They just saved my bacon."

Jack laughed. "The big tough hero needed to be saved!"

"Hey! Pipe down!"

"What the heck happened to this place?" Asked Dan.

"You might say the lunatics are running the asylum, or is it ruining?" Dylan laughed.

"Dylan? What are you talking about?" Asked Marucho.

"Well, you may have kicked Mag Mel out, but that doesn't mean that the Chaos Bakugan are going to start behaving, does it?" The Brawlers looked at him in shock.

* * *

"Have you managed to find a way back into Bakugan Interspace yet?" Asked Marucho's dad.

"Unfortunately, none of the access points are responding to our remote commands." Said Kato, worriedly.

"Marucho."

* * *

"We gathered all the remaining battlers we could find in here." Said Ben.

"I don't understand why we can't transport ourselves out of here right now." Said Marucho. "Like we normally would. I need to have a closer look at the system to see if I can figure it out, okay?"

"Got it." Said Rafe. "I'll come with you."

"Let me try something." Said Cassie. She focused on Earth, and a gate appeared. As she tried to step through it, however, she was blocked. "Uh, what?"

"It seems we're blocked too." Said Azion. Marucho pulled up something.

"Check it out! None of the access points are working!"

"We can't even teleport back to Gundalia." Said Rafe. "Or Neathia, either!"

"So people can come in, but they can't get out." Said Shun.

"That makes zero sense." Said Dan.

"Then maybe I can explain it for ya." Suggested Dylan. Shun's eyes narrowed. "Gather round kiddies, cuz it's story time!" He began thinking to the beginning. "Right after you guys took off, everything seemed back to normal. That's when the Chaos Bakugan reappeared and things got ugly again. They attacked anything and everyone in sight. Several brave battlers stood up to them, and fought. But ultimately, they were no match for their enemies might. One by one they were all defeated. And before you knew it, the invaders were running riot and in the blink of an eye, they reduced Bakugan Interspace into a pile of rubble! And that's the story of what happened while the Battle Brawlers and Shifters were away."

"So that's why we can't use the access points to exit from the system." Said Marucho.

"The Chaos Bakugan destroyed too much of Interspace from the inside and messed up the framework." Said Drago.

"I still say Mag Mel's behind this." Said Dan. Chris fell into the room, followed by Soon.

"Owie!" Said Chris.

"So, is this"

"I know you two!" Said Shun. "You're with Sellon!"

"Huh, Soon and Chris, isn't it?" Asked Marucho.

"The, the Battle Brawlers!" Said Soon.

"How totally embarrassing." Said Chris.

"I'm going to go see how I can help." I said. I went into the back room. Outside, the Chaos Bakugan were drawing closer. We all dashed to the walls to prevent being seen.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here, guys?" Asked Noah.

"Try not to sweat it, dude." Said Dan. "Marucho's the biggest brain I know, and the Shifters know just about everything about Bakugan. They'll have us out of here real soon."

"Now you're acting like a hero?" Asked Noah. "Where were you when we needed you most? And what about everybody else?"

"Gundalia." Said Dan. He got up.

"Huh?" Noah began thinking. "I guess that's right. He was helping others."

"I think I may have found a backdoor out of here, guys!" Said Marucho. Everybody went into the back room.

"An only access point." Said Dan.

"It was created for maintenance purposes while developing the beta version. But once we had the official launch, it was abandoned."

"Great work you guys!" Said Shun.

"The credit should go the Kato." Said Marucho. "The only reason I spotted it was because he sent a message through it."

"Well okay then!" Said Dan. "Let's hike on over to this access point and get the heck out of this dump!"

"We're not even sure where miss Sellon is." Said Chris. "Maybe we should wait here until she comes to find us."

"You want us to cower like mice?" Asked Soon. "Did you break your backbone in that fall?" Soon turned to us. "We're going to face this challenge head on! Just as miss Sellon would. We'll go forth and blaze our own beautiful path!"

"Well fellas, I don't know about all that beautiful stuff, but I don't wanna sit around either!" Said Ben.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Robin. Jack laughed.

"Maybe we should send a message to miss Sellon, just in case she's stuck inside here too." Said Chris.

"Good thinking, Chris." Said Soon.

"Right! Leave no teammate behind!" Said Chris.

"Not a good idea." Said Azion. "There's more to her than you know."

"Oh whatever!" Said Chris. "I'm doing it anyway!"

"Okay then." Said Shun.

"Yep." Said Dan. "No point standing around, so let's go!"

"Well well, this is interesting." Said Dylan.

* * *

Sellon's Bakumeter began beeping and she looked at it. "Chris just sent me the coordinates where she and Soon are heading, along with the Brawlers and Shifters."

"I'm coming for you, Dan Kuso." Said Anubias.

"We tackle them as a team, not individually." Said Dominix.

"You're no fun." Said Cellos. All four of them were surrounded by Chaos Bakugan.

* * *

"It looks like the majority of them are clustered around the center of Interspace." Said Shun. "So our safest bet is to approach from the east to avoid detection." The plan was going forward. "It's not the most direct route, but it's our best option." We all kept going forward in groups.

"Hey hey hey, where's the fun in sneaking around, brawlers?" Asked Dylan. We all looked at him, some in surprise, some not so much. "Since when are you afraid of a little danger?"

"What are you smiling about Dylan?" Asked Marucho. "You may think this is just a big game, but it isn't!"

"Hey, relax guys, I'm not trying to cause you grief. I'm just doing my job here, okay?"

"Doing your job? What are you talking about, Dylan?" Asked Dan. I looked at Dylan.

"Should I explain it to them, or are you going to do it?" I asked.

"I'll do it, wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise." Said Dylan.

"I've had enough of your riddles and nonsense, it's time for answers! So you better spit some out dude!" Said Dan.

"Right now!" Said Marucho.

"Are you the one who brought the Chaos Bakugan here?" Asked Shun.

"And what if I was?"

"Did you?" Asked Shun. Dylan laughed.

"Calm down pal, I'm just saying 'what if'."

"Dylan!" Threatened Dan.

"I mean, wouldn't that be the kind of challenge you've all been looking for after all?"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Sure. You've all been looking for more intense battle action. Why else would Battle Gear like the BakuNanos be so popular? They aren't created in a vacuum, fellas. That's where I come in. Think of me as a genie in a bottle! I was created to make all your dreams come true." He took off his glasses, then looked at us. His eyes had greed data moving on them. "Since the beginning of Bakugan Interspace, you've all grown and matured as battlers, so the system needed to evolve as well." Dylan was speaking with a more robotic tone. "Keeping up with your growing skill set created a data bug so things wouldn't become predictable." He put his glasses back on. "And that data bug is me, kiddies!"

"Seriously?" Asked Dan.

"So you're telling us that you're not human?" Asked Marucho.

"That's exactly right." Said Dylan. "I'm nothing more than a jumble of data in a slim looking package created by Interspace to fulfil your deepest, darkest desires! When you think of it, since you're the ones who built Interspace, I guess I'm really your creation, which is kinda funny, because you humans have been so quick to blame all the recent developments on Mag Mel and Rak Taal, when the whole time you're one ones responsible!" Dylan put his sucker in his mouth. "How do you know you didn't create them? Huh brawlers?"

"That's crazy talk, pal!" Said Dan. Something screeched.

"It looks like they found us!" Said Shun.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't call them." Said Dylan. He turned green and vanished. Three Chaos Bakugan landed.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Stand! BakuNano Sonicanon, Destroy!" Drago blasted the three Chaos Bakugan as the others transformed. "As soon as we open up a path through the middle, everyone make a run for it, got it?"

"We'll keep the Chaos Bakugan occupied!" Said Shun.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe!" Said Marucho. "We've got your backs!" Wolfurio and Boulderon landed and the majority of the group looked at them.

"Wolfurio and I will bring up the rear!" Said Rafe.

"And Boulderon and I will be right beside them!"

"Don't forget us!" Said Tom. "We'll watch their backs."

"And we'll watch from above!" I said. Leo, Janthide and Pyreon were above everybody else. Pyreon had his BakuNano equipped.

"We'll give warnings to everybody!" Said Cassie. "So stay alert!"

"We can do this!" Said Azion.

"You heard 'em, let's go!" Said Ben.

"Move it people!" Said Drago. He blasted another Chaos Bakugan, defeating it and the one next to it. Three Iron Dragonoids loomed above.

"Everybody, watch out from above!" Said Azion. We fought them as they fired down.

"BakuNano Hammermor, Destroy!" Said Shun.

"BakuNano Crosstriker, Destroy!" Said Marucho. Taylean and Trister prepared.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Trister fired at the Iron Dragonoids above, only for more to take their place. A few landed next to Wolfurio.

"Here they come!" Said Paige. Wolfurio blasted at them, defeating them, only for more to come. Drago blasted a few more.

"BakuNano A-Ring, Destroy!" I said. Leo began firing upon the ground Chaos Bakugan, but more kept taking their place.

"This isn't looking so good." Said Jack.

"I wish we had some Bakugan!" Said Ben. A Cyclone Percival roared and the group looked at it. A Flash Ingram landed on the other side.

"We're surrounded!" Said Soon.

"What? Oh no!" Said Rafe and Paige. The two Chaos Bakugan approached the group and Soon hugged Chris.

"Be brave, Chris." Ben growled.

"Ability Activate!" Ben gasped. "Tribal Crusher!" The attacks landed near the Chaos Bakugan, but didn't hit them. They backed away. As the smoke cleared, Anubias and Horridian appeared. Sellon appeared on the other side. Dominix and Cellos watched from above.

"Now the fun really begins!" Said Cellos.

"Quiet!" Said Dominix.

"Mistress Sellon!" Said Chris and Soon.

"It's Anubias!" Said Noah.

"I knew you'd show up boss!" Said Ben.

"Stand back, Kuso is all mine!" Said Anubias. The Chaos Bakugan relented and retreated. The rest of the group looked around in awe while us Shifters simply sighed.

"I told them it wasn't a good idea." Said Azion.

"What's happening here?" Asked Chris.

"You poor fools still don't understand?" Asked Sellon. She and Anubias glowed.

"Perhaps we need to enlighten them!" Said Dominix. He and Cellos jumped off the roof an glowed. All four turned into their alternate forms and Cellos caught Dominix, then placed him on the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Said Drago.

"They're on Mag Mel and Rak Taal's side!" Said Dan.

"It's true." Said Sellon. "We are artificial lifeforms created by Master Mag Mel and Rak Taal to aid in their resurrection. But, thanks to you, Battle Brawlers, or should I say the energy you generated by battling, that the Masters were able to speed along their rebirth by absorbing all that you produced."

"Unbelievable dude!" Said Dan.

"So they've been using us from the very beginning!" Said Shun.

"Now all that's left is to take those Keys of yours." Said Sellon.

"This'll be fun!" Said Cellos.

"It just can't be!" Said Chris.

"Tell us it's not true, Mistress!" Begged Soon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Ancient Levity!" The orb approached the group.

"Mistress Sellon!"

"Protect them!" Shouted Azion. "We'll go after Spyron!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Taylean attacked the orb, destroying it. "You'll pay for this, you witch!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Fire Welder!" Pyreon approached Spyron, but it dodged the attack.

"Stand still you!" Sellon laughed as Krowll and Vertexx appeared.

"Drago! We gotta jump in there!" Said Dan.

"You got it!" Said Drago.

"Why waste your time protecting such pathetic insects?" Asked Anubias. Noah gasped. "Let's fight, Kuso! Right now!"

"Mind if I join in?" Asked Dominix. Horridian, Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Sprezor were all battle ready. Horridian and Sprezor attacked first, going after Drago and Leo.

"Alright, you ready Trister?"

"Let's roll Marucho buddy!" Trister went after Krakenoid.

"Rafe and Paige, we need you to take the battlers to a safe zone!" Said Marucho.

"Yup, you got it!" Said Paige.

"Leave it to me, Marucho!" Said Rafe.

"Don't you mean us, pal?" Asked Paige.

"Just relax, okay!" Rafe and Paige directed everybody to follow them.

"Man, I can't believe the boss is some creepy bad dude!" Said Ben.

"Anubias, he called us a bunch of insects." Said Noah, tears forming.

"Ability Activate!" Yelled Dan. "Titanium Hummer!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mithrillium Charge!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Magma Claw!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dominix. "Darkness Strike!" Both Darkus Bakugan went in to slash our Bakugan. However, they missed. Drago and Leo flew up, only to be attacked by Bolcanon and Cellos.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Double Up!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Bunker!" Drago dodged Bolcanon while Cellos rammed into a blue dome around Leo.

"You're not fun!" Complained Cellos.

"You're all going down!" Said Drago. He rushed in and kicked Bolcanon.

"Your time it up!" Said Leo. He punched Cellos as Drago forced Bolcanon into Horridian.

"Nice one buddy!" Said Dan.

"But you left yourself wide open, Dan." Said Sellon.

"Not so fast!" Said Shun. Taylean seemed to teleport in front of her.

"Shun. How I wish we had more time to get to know each other. But alas, it ends here." Spyron came down, Pyreon still chasing.

"Get back here!" He said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Ancient Levity!" Spyron created another orb, and Pyreon rammed into it, defeating himself.

"Dang it!" Azion landed hard on the ground.

"Azion!" Called Shun. Krowll and Vertexx got ready. They surrounded Taylean.

"She's awfully clever." Said Shun. Sellon jumped down and went after Dan.

"Now, about that Key." Dan and Marucho looked at her. Taylean again appeared in front of her and she faced Shun.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sellon gasped.

"How did he escape three Bakugan?" She floated back a bit.

"By using the Shadow Alter Ego ability!" Said Shun. He jumped to cover Dan and Marucho from behind. "I got your back, guys!"

"We'll protect the Key together!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Death Metal Army!" Krakenoid, Bolcanon and Horridian glowed.

"Ready Cellos? Ability Activate! Chaotic Boost!" Sprezor and Cellos began to glow.

"They increased all their powers!" Said Marucho. Horridian, Bolcanon and Krakenoid attacked Drago while Sprezor and Cellos attacked Leo.

"This is so much fun!" Said Cellos. Drago was hit hard.

"Ability Activate! Dual Wield - Shield!" I shouted. Leo was able to block both attacks, but only just. Both shields broke. Sellon was forced back from the force of the attack.

"What are you two doing? We're supposed to be retrieving the Keys, not blowing them away!"

"Just keep quiet!" Said Anubias. "Come Deezall! Rockfist!" Both Mechtogan descended.

"Mechtogan!" Said Dan.

"I'm coming for you, Kuso!" Said Anubias.

"Okay, you really need to calm down!" Said Dominix. "You're worse than she is!" Both Mechtogan opened fire on Drago.

"Oh no!" Anubias smiled at the explosion, but it faded when he saw two Mechtogan protecting Drago.

"No way!" Said Anubias.

"Impossible!" Agreed Sellon.

"I told you two this would happen!" Said Dominix.

"More fun!" Said Cellos. She went in to attack, but was stopped by a shield. "Or not." She returned next to Sprezor.

"Thanks guys!" Said Dan.

"No problem!" Said Rafe. "All the other battlers are safe and sound, so"

"We thought we'd just com back." Finished Paige. "And join in the fun!"

"What fun?" Asked Cellos.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Said Anubias.

"Ha! I'd just like to see you try buddy!" Said Paige. "Now, let's go Vexfist!"

"Merely point the way, M'lady, and I will clear a path for you!" Said Vexfist. Vexfist attacked at the same time Deezall and Rockfist did. An explosion occurred where the attacks met.

"Now it's our turn to play, Swift Sweep!" Said Rafe.

"With your guidance, I will rid this place of all evil!" Swift Sweep dashed in and was attacked by Deezall, who missed every shot.

"Oh no! He's too fast!" Said Anubias. Swift Sweep went right in front of Deezall, then went around behind. He attacked, defeating Deezall. "It can't be!"

"Hit 'em again!" Commanded Paige.

"I want in on this too, Paige!" Said Boulderon as Vexfist charged up.

"Okay! Ability Activate! Burst Quench!" Boulderon launched his own attack as Vexfist did. The attacks combined and took out Rockfist.

"Rockfist! No!" Yelled Anubias.

"Come on Drago! Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Revolution-O!"

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Do it!" Said Leo.

"Ability Activate! Inspiration-O!" The two attacks went after their own targets. Drago's hit Bolcanon and Horridian while Leo's hit Cellos and Sprezor. Bolcanon, Horridian and Sprezor were defeated while Cellos fell to the ground and returned to her human form.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Hyper Stream!" Trister took aim and hit Krakenoid, defeating it.

"No way!" Said Anubias.

"Anubias, your skills are pathetic!" Said Sellon. "And Dominix, you're just as bad as he is!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon!" Taylean launched his attack at Krowll, and defeated it "Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade!" Taylean launched a string at Vertexx and it wrapped around it. Taylean landed behind it and flicked the string. Vertexx exploded, defeated. Dominix went over to Cellos.

"You okay?"  
"That was fun!"

"You're hopeless."

"Enough of this!" Said Sellon.

"You're finished Sellon!" Shouted Shun.

"Ability Activate!" Said Sellon. "Ammut!"

"Kazami Style - Slash Tornado!" Both Bakugan whipped up strong winds around themselves and attacked.

"I mustn't fail Master Mag Mel!"

"Keep pushing Taylean!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Shooting Destruction Slash!" The two Shadow Alter Ego Tayleans attacked Spyron, defeating it. Sellon was swept up in the winds and blown away. She and Cellos vanished.

"Sellon!" Shouted Anubias. He and Dominix vanished. Shun landed on the ground.

"Nice one Shun."

"Thanks Dan."

"We should go find the others and head for the access point!" Said Marucho.

"Sounds good!" Said Shun.

* * *

"Cursed Battle Brawlers." Complained Sellon. "They've gotten so much stronger." Anubias growled.

"That was fun!" Said Cellos.

* * *

"This is the place?" Asked Dan.

"Looks like it." I said, Azion on my back.

"Yeah, look. It's right over there." Said Marucho. He gasped.

"What is it buddy?" Asked Dan.

"The Access Point!" Marucho tried connecting to it, but to no avail. "It's been damaged and it isn't responding!"

"So then, we're stuck inside here?"

"Does that mean we're here forever?"

"I'm sorry." Said Shun. "It was my carelessness in battle that caused this. It was all my fault."

"It might not have been you." Said Azion. He looked at Shun. Dan looked at him, then to Shun. I tried to set him down, but he grimaced. "Not going anywhere for a while."

"Just relax buddy. It's gonna be okay."

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" Asked Ben. Drops began to fall.

"It's raining." Said Dan.

"But the system isn't programmed to produce rain!" Said Marucho.

"It could be worse." I said.

"This is bad." Said Cassie.

* * *

 _With the last Access point broken, we've lost our chance at escaping. Being stuck inside with a lot of Chaos Bakugan isn't fun. But, when Sellon claims to have defected, things take a turn for the worst. Sure, she might've helped us against a hidden Chaos Bakugan, but why was it there? She may seem to be trustworthy, but is she? We might have a small problem._


	21. Witchery Trickery

**Hopefully you all enjoy this! Sorry about it being late. Enjoy!**

Interspace is broken beyond recognition. Everywhere we look, all we can see is destruction and devastation. None of the Access Points work, we can't get out. This is turning into an unsolvable riddle. We need something to change, and soon.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The rain wasn't relenting, yet someone moved in its fog. She was on the verge of falling over, unable to keep herself up. She continued walking, but couldn't keep going. She fell over. She then thought back to how she, Anubias, Dominix and Cellos were created. She reached out, but didn't grab anything. Spyron landed behind her and she got back up in a hurry, running away. Lightning came down in front of her, caused by Spyron. "Mistress Sellon!" Sellon looked at the source of the voice to see Chris and Soon.

"Is that you?" Asked Soon. Two Bakugan followed them and Sellon smiled. Then she looked back to Spyron to see it prepare to attack.

"Watch out!" Called her former teammates.

* * *

"What's the plan, Marucho?" Asked Drago.

"We need to focus on keeping the remaining Chaos Bakugan occupied while I figure out if I can repair the Access Point." Said Marucho. He looked at Dan. "I need you guys to run interference for me." He turned to me. "And I need you to help me. If there's anybody who does know a way to repair it, it's us."

"Understood." I said.

"We got your back." Said Dan. "Isn't that right Drago?"

"Absolutely."

"What about me?" Asked Leo. I tossed him to Dan.

"Help out however you can." Marucho's Bakumeter beeped.

"We have a situation guys." Said Rafe.

"Is it more Chaos Bakugan?" Asked Dan.

"Well" started Rafe.

"It's way worse than that!" Interrupted Paige. "Okay? Just get over here, now!" All three of us rushed out.

"What's happening here?" Asked Dan. Paige looked at us, then pointed. We saw Chris and Soon carrying Sellon.

"Huh? Sellon?" Asked Dan.

"Hey, why would you bring her back here?" Asked Marucho.

"What on Earth were the two of you thinking?" Asked Rafe.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Said Chris.

"Miss Sellon is on our side now." Said Soon.

"Yeah right." Said Dan.

"How do you know?" Asked Marucho.

"Because she's been cast out." Said Soon. "Mag Mel was furious at her for losing her last battle against us."

"He stripped her of all her Bakugan and Mechtogan and was about to vanquish her when she used the last bit of her energy to break free and escape from his nasty clutches." Said Chris.

"But Mag Mel wasn't going to let her go that easily. He sent Spyron to hunt her down and destroy her. And he would've succeeded if Chris and I hadn't shown up in time! Please friends, we wouldn't be asking for your help is we didn't really need it!"

"Ha, you're nuts if you think we're gonna to help her!" Said Paige. Chris glared at her.

"Say what?"

"Yeah! You heard me, doll."

"What did you say?" Dan ran over to them.

"Enough you two!"

"We don't want to fight with you, but we don't know what else to do!" Said Soon. "Mistress Sellon has nowhere else to go." All four brawlers present looked at her while I was looking around, trying to find who I thought would be there. "Will you please help us protect her?"

"Never!" Said Shun from above. "She's the enemy!"

"But Shun!" Said Marucho. Shun jumped down.

"No buts! She's evil!"

"No way!" Said Chris.

"Please! She's not like that anymore!" Argued Soon. "I promise she's changed for good this time!"

"You can't just leave her behind!" Said Chris.

"Watch me." Said Shun.

"Why are you so mean?"

"You don't understand." Said Soon. "She's our light." The two thought back to their first meeting with Sellon. "From that moment on, Mistress Sellon took us under her wing and mentored us. She took a pair of second rate battlers and made us champions. We owe her everything.

"She taught us how to be beautiful and elegant while unleashing our battling skills. If it weren't for Mistress Sellon, we'd be nothing! So if you're serious about being our friends, then you have to help us."

"Can't you find it in your heart to" started Soon.

"Give?" Finished Chris. Shun stepped forward.

"Just get rid of her, or you two are on your own."

"Agreed." Said Paige.

"Hold on Shun." Said Dan. Shun looked at him, then Sellon glowed. She turned into her Neathian form and stood up quickly, knocking over Chris and Soon. She aimed at a nearby building and blasted it, revealing a Chaos Bakugan. She then collapsed.

"Mistress Sellon!" Said Soon. Shun ran after the Chaos Bakugan.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Taylean! Ability Activate! Gun Red - Slash Sword!" Taylean threw six daggers at the Chaos Bakugan. "Check this! Consecutive Ability Activate! Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego and Shadow Leaf - Field Grenade!" All three Tayleans threw their ropes and ensnared the Chaos Bakugan. They recombined and Taylean turned around. He flicked the string, causing it to explode around the Chaos Bakugan.

"Wicked!" Said Trister.

"That was awesome Taylean!" Said Marucho.

"Nice one Shun!" Said Dan. "Huh?" The Chaos Bakugan leapt at Taylean. "Shun!"

"Oh man!" Said Paige.

"His horn, attack his horn!" Said Sellon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean prepared his attack, then launched it. The Chaos Bakugan's horn was cut off. It landed. "Ability Activate! Shooting Storm Twister!" Taylean slashed through the Chaos Bakugan, defeating it.

"That was a close one." Said Paige.

"It's a good thing Sellon showed us his weakness." Said Rafe. Dan walked up to Shun.

"I was always told that because I was an artificial lifeform, created by Master Mag Mel, the moment I was no longer useful to him, my life would be over." She changed back into her human form as she was talking. "But when the time came, I couldn't let him take just take me away from you like that. And now I, I finally understand why I couldn't leave."

"Thank you Mistress!" Said Chris.

"For everything!" Agreed Soon.

"What now?" Asked Marucho.

"There's no way they'll leave her." Said Drago.

"I know." Said Dan.

"There are several ways for this to play." I said. Marucho's Bakumeter beeped. A screen pulled up, showing Sellon's Mechtogan and lots of Chaos Bakugan.

"Trouble's on its way!"

"Seriously?" Asked Paige. "Then let's stop standing around!"

"I'd say it's time for a counter attack, fellas!" Said Dan.

"Right!" Said Rafe.

"We'll hang back and keep an eye on them." Said Shun.

"Just make sure you play nice, and see what else you can learn about Mag Mel and Rak Taal." Said Dan.

"You got it." Said Shun. "If she's hiding any secrets, we'll be sure to find them out."

"Make sure to cause them as much trouble as possible." I said. Dan, Rafe and Paige ran towards the oncoming army.

* * *

The Mechtogan were blasting everywhere that didn't have Chaos Bakugan. Da ran up. "Okay Drago! Call Zenthon!"

"I'm on it!" Said Drago.

"I'll distract them to buy you time!" Said Leo. Dan and Drago began focusing while Leo pushed ahead. Energy flowed up and Zenthon came down.

"I am here to heed your call, master." Zenthon started firing. He began taking out Chaos Bakugan left and right, and Leo went back beside Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Revolution-O!" Drago prepared his attack. "Ability Activate!" Dan's Bakumeter glowed yellow. "Inspiration-O!" Leo prepared his attack, and the two combined. The attacks hit Rockfist, defeating it. Braxion and Miserak stepped forward. "Attack!" Yelled Dan. Drago and Leo were ready as Zenthon roared.

"Let's go!" Said Paige. "Ability Activate! Hyper Sway!" Boulderon's arms turned to metal, then his legs followed suit. His back opened up and propelled him forward. However, the Chaos Bakugan hid themselves.

"Huh? Where did they go?" They reappeared all around him and began firing at him. He took a few hit and fell over.

"Ability Activate!" Said Rafe. "Metal Lords!" Wolfurio's limbs did the same thing Boulderon's did. He jumped in and began attacking, only for the Chaos Bakugan to fly up. They blasted at him, and Wolfurio tried to hit the one next to him. It dodged faster than he could see. Boulderon got up, and the two went back to back at the Chaos Bakugan reappeared.

"Stay still." Said Wolfurio. Rafe and Paige went back to back.

"They're really fast." Said Paige.

"Maybe a little too fast!" Said Rafe. "We better call for some help!" The Chaos Bakugan continued to circle Boulderon and Wolfurio.

"And look like chumps?" Asked Paige. Their Bakumeters beeped.

"Remember guys, aim for their horns if you want to destroy them." Said Marucho. "It's their weak spot." Pyreon flew above, followed by Janthide.

"You got it!" Said Rafe and Paige.

"BakuNano Spear Aegis, Destroy!"

"The Castle Knights will never surrender!" Said Wolfurio. He created a ball of energy that began firing out. The attacks hit the horns of the Chaos Bakugan. Slight ran up.

"The first hit will stun them, then you need to act quickly! That'll take them down for good!" Said Marucho.

"Anything we can help with?" Asked Tom.

"Engage!" Called Rafe.

"They're about to find themselves on the wrong side of my spear!" Said Wolfurio. He attacked some of the Chaos Bakugan.

"Our turn Boulderon!"

"You said it!" Boulder reached up and grabbed the horns of two Chaos Bakugan. He pulled them forward, then pushed them away, breaking off the horns and defeating them. Pyreon hit them with his hands ablaze while Slight literally crushed them. Janthide sent down bolts of lightning at them.

* * *

"Aw man! I'm totally bummed that we're missing out on all the fun!" Complained Trister.

"Yeah." Said Marucho. Shun was standing by the wall. He looked at his Bakumeter to check on Chris, Soon and Sellon. Chris was looking in the camera, then backed away to Sellon's side. Shun watched intently.

"You don't have to watch that close." I said. "She's not going to attack now."

* * *

Zenthon knocked over the Miserak, defeating it. Then he looked at the Braxion as Dan, Drago and Leo came up. "Only one more left!" Said Dan. Then he noticed the next swarm of Chaos Bakugan approaching.

* * *

"Oh no! Are those more reinforcements?" Asked Trister.

"Yes." Said Marucho. "Except it appears that they're heading for point X-10."

"Isn't that the base where the rest of the battlers are?" I asked.

"The last battle was just a diversion." Said Taylean. Shun walked up.

"Shun, wait!" Said Marucho.

"No time!" He said. He ran out.

* * *

Sellon seemed to be in pain, and Soon looked down to her. "Are you"

"Okay Mistress?" Finished Chris.

"I don't think I have much longer." Said Sellon. Chris and Soon gasped. "I need a favor."

* * *

Zenthon continued firing at the Chaos Bakugan, defeating them swiftly. "Nice!" Called Dan. His Bakumeter beeped.

"Come in Dan."

"I'm here, what is it buddy?"

"I have an urgent transmission from Sellon for you." Said Marucho.

"Huh? From Sellon?" Asked Dan. Marucho pressed a few buttons and Sellon appeared on the screen.

"There's something urgent that I need to tell you, Dan." Said Sellon. "It has to do with the bond that you and Mag Mel share."

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"But I have to tell you in person. So please, hurry back! I really don't have long!" Sellon coughed.

"Can't you just tell me? I'm in the middle of a fight here!"

"It's very, very important!"

"Okay." The transmission ended. "Hey guys! I gotta split! Can you hold down the fort until I get back?" Boulderon knocked over another Chaos Bakugan.

"No sweat, go ahead!" Said Paige.

"We've got this covered!" Said Rafe. "So do whatever it is you need to do Dan!"

"Let's go guys!" Said Dan.

"Right behind you!" Said Drago.

"Let's go!" Said Leo. Dan took off running while the two Dragons flew up.

* * *

Taylean was running. "I think this should be the place!" Said Shun. Taylean stopped running and Shun jumped off. Energy shot up and Silent Strike came down.

* * *

Dan entered the room the Sellon was in. I followed close behind, unseen. Dan gasped. "Sellon!" He ran over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Is that you, Dan?" Asked Sellon, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Wake up."

"You're such a, gullible fool Dan!" Sellon flashed brightly, and Dan was forced to the wall. He slid down it. Drago and Leo went over to him.

"Dan!" Sellon laughed, in her Neathian form. "Dan!" Drago looked at Sellon. "Sellon, what are you playing at?"

"She tricked us!" Said Leo. Sellon blasted both of them with lightning.

"Be quiet!" The two landed near Dan. Sellon started walking towards Dan when I ran in. I stood in her way. "Huh? Where did you come from?"

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go past me!" I said. Sellon looked at me, then smiled.

"You arrogant fool." Something crashed into the opposite wall.

"Peekaboo!" Said Cellos, in her Biagron form. She broke the wall, and Sellon got out of the way. Cellos hit me, knocking me out. She then changed into her human form and entered the room. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Later." Said Sellon. She went over to Dan, and grabbed his hand. The Key was glowing above it. She took it.

"Right." Said Cellos. She walked up to me and took my Key. However, her hand then showed a copy of my Attribute Wheel.

"Thank you for the Key!" Said Sellon.

"I think I might've gotten something more." Said Cellos, looking at her hand. "So thank you for that!" Sellon chuckled, then Shun jumped in, followed by Azion.

"I knew you were lying!" Said Shun.

"Mind your own business, Shun!" Said Sellon. "This is just between the four of us!"

"We've finished ours, so now you need to finish yours!" Said Cellos.

"You're wrong, now give it back!" Said Shun.

"Destroyed now, or destroyed later. That is your fate. Either way, it ends in failure." Said Azion.

"You can't be serious!" Said Sellon. She raised her hand to show Shun Dan's Key. Cellos did the same to show Azion my Key and an Attribute Wheel. The wall began to shudder, and then a hand broke in, shaking the entire building.

"Whoa! What's happening you guys?" Asked Marucho. Spyron grabbed Sellon, who was laughing. Cellos jumped out the hole and changed into her Biagron form.

"They're escaping!" Said Shun.

* * *

Chris and Soon were fighting some Chaos Bakugan. "Go!" Called Chris. Her Bakugan rushed in.

"Now!" Yelled Soon. Their two Bakugan were not making any ground. Spyron and Cellos flew above, followed by Taylean and Pyreon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean fired at Spyron, only for Krowll to get in the way.

"What?" Asked Taylean. "Huh?" He saw Vertexx glowing, coming right at him. Taylean was shocked as Pyreon kept going.

"You okay?" Called Azion. Krowll attacked Pyreon, sending him down. Spyron and Cellos came closer.

"I wish we had more time to see this through properly, Shun." Said Sellon. "I've always respected you as a battler, even though you're nothing more than a lowly human."

"Domi always said that you were very powerful, Azion, and he respected that." Said Cellos. "Too bad I couldn't see it myself."

"Be quiet!" Said Shun.

"To tell you the truth, I've always thought that you and I were a lot alike." Said Sellon. Dan growled. "After all, we both bring a dignity and nobility to battle that no other battler truly does!"

"You are out of your mind!" Said Shun. "You and I are nothing alike!"

"If you don't stop this, Mag Mel and Rak Taal will destroy you!" Said Azion. Taylean and Pyreon got battle ready.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Pheonix Twister!" Taylean blasted Krowll and Vertexx, defeating them and blowing Spyron and Cellos back a bit. Taylean and Pyreon came out of the smoke cloud. Taylean tried to hit Spyron, but it dodged. Similarly, Pyreon tried to hit Cellos, but she dodged. Then, they struck back.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Shooting Destruction Slash!" Taylean began glowing.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Greek Fire!" A green fire grew in Pyreon's hands. The two launched their attacks together, Taylean at Spyron, Pyreon at Cellos. Spyron screeched.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Yelled Cellos. "How do you put this stuff out!"

"You can't." Said Azion.

"Very well." Said Sellon. Spyron glowed, defeated. Cellos landed on the ground and returned to her human form. Sellon grabbed her.

"After them!" Yelled Shun. Taylean and Pyreon were catching up to them, then Soon and Chris noticed them.

"No Mistress!" They said. Taylean and Pyreon were drawing in close, only to be stopped by Chris and Soon's Bakugan.

"Please don't hurt her Shun!" Yelled Chris.

"Get out of our way!" Replied Shun.

"Not until you calm down!" Said Soon.

"She turned on us!" Yelled Azion. "They took Dan and Atom's Keys!" Taylean and Pyreon fell down.

"We have your prizes, Master!" Said Sellon. She stopped moving and held her hand up. Cellos held up her hand. A gate appeared behind them.

"No! Stop!" Yelled Shun.

"Don't let them get away!" Yelled Azion. Taylean got free, then lunged at them. Sellon directed energy to shock Taylean, and he was blasted back.

"This was fun, let's do it again sometime!" Said Cellos. Sellon went into the gate.

"If you go in there, you will never see us again!" Yelled Azion.

"Mistress Sellon!" Yelled Chris.

"Don't leave us behind!" Yelled Soon.

"What makes you two insects believe that you're worthy enough to come along with us?" Asked Sellon. Chris and Soon gasped. "You were nothing more than tools for me to utilize in pursuing Master Mag Mel's great plan! You're both human, so you're crippled by so many useless concepts like friendship, sympathy and love! These things have no place in battle, when the only thing that matters is victory! I'm not burdened by such foolish things as these. Master Mag Mel has shown me the way, now I live in his glory!"

"Mistress Sellon." Said Chris.

"Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting!" Said Cellos.

Sellon laughed. "Don't looks so sad there, Chris. You should feel very honored to have played a role in the Master's Plan!"

"I can't believe it." Said Soon.

"You should enjoy your final moments of life, because soon the Earth will be destroyed under his wrath, and you along with it!" The gate closed to her laughing. The Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan retreated.

"They're retreating!" Noted Rafe.

"That's weird." Said Paige.

* * *

"You've finally succeeded, Sellon." Said Mag Mel. "And now we have the Gates and Keys!" He laughed, hands aglow with the Keys.

"This moment has been long coming.

"We did it in your honors, Master." Said Sellon.

"Come to me, child."

"Cellos,you did much more than I could have expected." Said Rak Taal, hands glowing with the Keys and an Attribute Wheel. "Time for more fun." Said Rak Taal. "Come here." Both Sellon and Cellos approached Mag Mel and Rak Taal.

"This is it." Thought Sellon. "Finally, the Master is whole and his glorious rule of the Universe will last forever!"

"The fun that we've had so far has been amazing, but I can't help but wonder if what I saw when I grabbed that key was right." Thought Cellos. She noticed the eyes on both Mag Mel and Rak Taal glowing. "They were true!" Energy crackled across both of them. Sellon looked down to see herself vanishing.

"What's happening to me?" She asked. "Master Mag Mel, please wait! I understand that I have always been disposable to you, but before you dismember me into oblivion, I beg of you please allow me one glimpse of the glorious world under your glorious reign! I want to see the beauty of all your light!" Sellon glowed blue.

"Master Rak Taal, I should've known this would happen!" Said Cellos, also vanishing. "When I grabbed that Key, I had a vision about this! I warn you, you will fail!" Cellos glowed yellow.

"Master Mag Mel! Please!" The energy that made them was reduced into two orbs, one blue, the other yellow.

"The passion you have shown for your mission is impressive." Said Mag Mel. "But your intense desire to continue living in of more use to me as fuel for my impending rebirth!"

"Cellos, you were a great servant, and one who kept the fun." Said Rak Taal. "However, your strength is better suited for this purpose."

* * *

"I can't believe she tricked me." Said Dan.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"There's nothing to say, Drago. She totally punked us, dude. Aw man. I got played like a total chump! And now" Shun put his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dan."

"Thanks pal." Said Dan.

"She knew you had a good heart and played on your sympathetic nature." Said Taylean. "There's no shame in being kind."

"But there's no point in sitting around and dwelling on it." Said Drago. "We're still stuck inside this place and need to figure a way out!"

"All right, I hear you buddy! Let's go everyone!" I looked at Azion.

"So, they're gone?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. Their strength was impressive. It's both a shame and bad news that their power is being used by them."

* * *

"It looks like Sellon's disappeared." Said Anubias.

"Same for Cellos." Agreed Dominix.

"Which means they won't be in my way." Anubias got up, then jumped. He changed on the way down. "I'm coming for you, Kuso!"

"Anubias, there's something you should know!" Said Dominix. He jumped after Anubias and changed on the way down.

* * *

 _With Sellon and Cellos gone, Mag Mel and Rak Taal now have the Gates and Keys from us. That means they could be resurrected at any moment, which means lights out for everything good. All of us came together to create a plan to take them down for good! But then Noah was kidnapped, forcing us to go to a battle with Anubias and Dominix. Dominix seems to know what is coming for him, but Anubias isn't intent on listening. This battle may end earlier than we want._


	22. Disturbing Takeaway

**_I'm very very sorry that this is obscenely late. I had a lot on my plate today. But, it's better late than never, right? Enjoy!_**

 _With Sellon and Cellos gone, Mag Mel and Rak Taal now have the Gates and Keys from us. That means they could be resurrected at any moment, which means lights out for everything good. All of us came together to create a plan to take them down for good! But then Noah was kidnapped, forcing us to go to a battle with Anubias and Dominix. Dominix seems to know what is coming for him, but Anubias isn't intent on listening. This battle may end earlier than we want._

A sneak is one thing, but preying on someone's good heart is too far. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened with Sellon. She tricked Dan and knocked him out. Then, I tried to stop her, only to be knocked out by Cellos! Shun and Azion gave chase, but to no avail. Now, it's a waiting game to see what will break first.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Razenoid and Viadrus were still in their cocoons. Light was surging from them. "Now that the Gates and Keys are ours, the power to rule the universe is within our grasp."

"And all that is left is for us to retrieve what we need to light the fuse." Said Razenoid.

"Yes." Said Rak Taal. "Their portions of Code Eve."

* * *

Anubias was walking somewhere with a purpose, with Dominix following him. "Anubias, you need to listen!" Anubias didn't respond, thinking about the battle where he nearly died against Dan. Then he was thinking about his battle against us on New Vestroia. He stopped walking and put his hand to his head.

"Kuso, I'll have my revenge!" A purple crescent was glowing on his forehead.

* * *

An Iron Dragonoid fell backwards, defeated. Drago and Taylean glowed and returned to their partners, followed by Leo to Dan. "Man, they're just like cockroaches." Said Dan.

"You're right." Said Drago. "No matter how many we take down, twice as many show up to replace them."

"Always coming in larger numbers, trying to overwhelm us." Said Leo.

"That's not all." Said Shun. Dan looked at him. "Now that Mag Mel and Rak Taal have the Gates and the Keys we have to worry about what their next move will be."

"Which is pretty hard to do if we're constantly fighting off Chaos Bakugan." Said Taylean. "I'm sure they're counting on the distraction."

"Then we're just going to have to take them down faster." Said Dan. "We look for an opening, then find our way out and go after them. You guys got that? Sound good?" Shun nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's keep hitting them with everything we've got!"

"You bet!" Said Dan. Something screeched in the distance. Then another.

"Let's split up!" Said Shun.

* * *

Team Anubias was watching a Flash Ingram from behind a wall. Ben growled. "That way is blocked!"

"We have to find an Access Point out of here!" Said Robin. "Or we'll be stuck in this place forever!"

"Dude!" Said Ben. Jack laughed.

"I can't believe Anubias tricked us the way he did. Talk about looking like a bunch of chumps, huh? Punked by our leader!" Noah was surprised.

"Hey! You don't mention that guy again!" Said Ben. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Ben's right, Jack. He's gone." Said Robin. "It's just us now. End of story. Now let's go!" Those words hit Noah hard.

"Okay okay, take it easy!" Said Jack. Noah thought back to when they found out Anubias's secret. He growled to himself, and Anubias walked up behind him. Noah heard him, and turned.

"Hey Noah, long time no see, pal." Said Anubias. Dominix walked up.

"Anubias, you need to listen!" Neither Anubias nor Noah payed him any heed.

* * *

Another Chaos Bakugan fell by Drago's hand, then another fell by Leo. They returned to Dan. "Cool." Said Dan. His Bakumeter beeped. "Who's this now? It's Noah!"

"Is he okay?" Asked Drago.

"Noah, what's up pal?" The screen pulled up static, then cleared up to reveal Anubias.

"Guess again, friend." Dan gasped.

"Anubias! What's happening? Why do you have Noah's Bakumeter?"

"Take it easy, I just borrowed it for a while. Besides, he doesn't need it right now." Shun jumped down near Dan.

"You're holding him hostage! Listen up buddy, if you hurt him I'll finish you!"

"Quiet! You and I have some unfinished business!" Said Anubias.

"What?"

"The humiliation you've caused me, Kuso, has scarred me! The only way I'll clear the slate is to take you down!"

"Fine then, but Noah has nothing to do with this!" Said Dan.

"Maybe not, but if you ever want to see him again, you'll come to the arena with Atom and fight me!" Dan gasped as the transmission ended.

"Anubias, wait!" Shun watched. "It's a trap. It has to be a trap. But, I can't just leave Noah behind!"

"Then we go." Said Drago.

"I'll go get Atom." Said Leo, lifting off.

"Already here." I said. Dan looked at me, followed by Drago and Leo. "So, are we going or not?" Dan nodded, then started running. I followed him, but looked back at Shun. "Don't be afraid to follow with whoever you think we might need." Shun nodded, then ran back to the others.

"Aren't you going to try and stop them?" Asked Taylean.

"Hold on tight, Noah!" Said Dan.

* * *

"You're a creep!" Said Noah. Anubias looked at him. "I can't believe I used to look up to you. What a fool I was! I hope that Dan and Atom totally crush you!"

"Keep dreaming, kid." Said Anubias. "Kuso's finished!"

"Then why did you want him to bring Atom along?" Asked Noah.

"Because of him." Said Anubias, pointing to Dominix. "He wants to take down Atom just as much as I do, but he's too unsure of if it's the right path." Anubias walked up to Noah. "You've served your purpose." He snapped his fingers, and the force field around Noah vanished. "Get lost, before I change my mind, you crybaby." Noah stood up, staring at Anubias as he stepped onto the window.

"Wait! Can't we all just work together?" Asked Noah. Anubias didn't reply and just jumped. Noah looked at Dominix.

"I wish it were that simple, but our time is nearly at an end. Fighting Dan and Atom only accelerates it." He said. He looked at Noah. "Make sure to tell everybody what I'm about to tell you." Dominix told Noah everything he needed, then followed Anubias. "If he won't listen to reason, then maybe he'll listen to force." Dominix followed Anubias to the Arena, and waited. Me and Dan walked up.

"So where's Noah?" Asked Dan.

"You took your sweet time getting here." Said Anubias.

"I said where's Noah, you hear me?" Anubias smiled.

"He's gone!"

"Did you"

"Focus Dan." Said Anubias. "On the task at hand!" Dan got ready as I looked at Dominix.

"We both know how this is going to go, right?" Asked Dominix.

"I'm surprised you do, but yes." I said. Noah ran into the arena from above.

"Whoa!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Anubias. He threw Horridian, Bolcanon and Krakenoid. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise! Darkus Horridian! Pyrus Bolcanon! Aquos Krakenoid!"

"Whoa! What's up with that?" Asked Dan.

"Three on one, he must be serious." Said Drago.

"Ha, it doesn't matter!" Said Dan. "Let's go pal! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand! Light them up Haos Mythril Leonidas!" Anubias looked at Dominix in expectation, but Dominix did nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Anubias. "Get in there!"

"No." Was Dominix's only answer. "You won't listen to words, so maybe you'll listen to actions."

Anubias growled. "You're useless!" His Bakumeter glowed green. "BakuNano Aeroblaze, Destroy! BakuNano Hyper Pulsor, Destroy! BakuNano Jamsaber, Destroy!" All three BakuNanos were equipped and ready. "Get going!" Krakenoid began creating its projectiles. A set of three went at Drago while another set of three went towards Leo.

"Let's do this Drago!" Said Dan.

"Ready Leo?"

"BakuNano Sonicanon, Destroy!" Said Dan.

"BakuNano A-Ring, Destroy!" I said. Drago and Leo flew up and began blasting the projectiles as they came close.

"Whoa!" Said Noah. Shun walked in on the opposite side of him, followed by Tom.

"Horridian!" Called Anubias. Horridian fired at Drago, then at Leo. Both fell.

"Drago!" Called Dan.

"Leo!" Hyper Pulsor took aim, and fired at Drago. He hit the ground hard while Leo was able to regain his balance and land. He was thrown back by the explosion, though. The three Bakugan facing Drago and Leo looked at them as Drago was panting and Leo slowly getting back up. The two managed to stand, and roared.

"That's it pal!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mithrillium Charge!" All both BakuNanos on the ground were destroyed. Then, Drago aimed up and took out Hyper Pulsor. Leo charged into the three Bakugan and blasted them back. Anubias growled.

"Get back up! All of you, attack! The three Bakugan slowly got up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Titanium Hummer!" Drago's wings retracted as he glowed. Then he jumped in to take on the Bakugan. He and Horridian traded blows.

"What a pathetic counterattack!" Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! Wise Wave!" Krakenoid took aim at Drago and Horridian, the former throwing the latter into the attack. Bolcanon charged, but Drago dodged and kicked it. It slid on the ground.

"Just like that!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Core Buster!"

"Let's jump back in!" I said. "Ability Activate! Mythril Bomb!" Drago fired straight up and the attack hit the entire field on the way down. The shockwave hit Bolcanon, knocking him over. Than Leo threw his bomb, causing Horridian and Krakenoid to be thrown back and Bolcanon to be defeated.

"Blast!" Said Anubias. "Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian blasted at Drago and Leo. "Ability Activate! Metal Ripper!" Krakenoid's body turned into a metal, then it attacked Drago and Leo. It's whip-like arms slashed across them.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" Horridian came down upon them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Meteor Screen!" Drago created a dome that protected himself and Leo. Horridian was blasted back, defeated.

"Horridian!"

"Okay, just one more to go." Said Drago.

"We'll show him what happens when people mess with our friends!" Said Dan.

"Nothing stops us from helping them!" Said Leo.

"Do you really think that after all that's happened here, Dan, I'm just going to roll over?" Anubias looked at Dominix. "Get in here already!"

"No." Said Dominix. "You're the one who wanted to battle." Anubias growled.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Krowll!"

"Why does he have Krowll?" Asked Drago.

"This makes no sense!" Said Leo.

"That's not one of his Bakugan!" Said Dan.

"Sellon is gone." I said.

"Aquos Mutate Morph!" Said Anubias. Krowll and Krakenoid seemed to combine.

"What was that?" Asked Dan. "What'd he just do?"

"He combined them!" I said. "This is bad!" Noah watched from above.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"A mutation between Bakugan." Said Shun. He went down next to Noah.

"Hey Shun."

"It looks like in addition to merging physically, their powers have combined as well." Said Taylean.

"Not only that." Said Tom. "They are now far stronger as a result." Krakenoid screeched.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Aquos Clawcer!" Krakenoid charged up an attack, then blasted four beams at Drago and Leo. The Haos one hit Drago, as well as one of the Aquos. The other two Aquos blasts hit Leo. Drago was shocked.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Leo!"

"You ready for more?" Asked Anubias. "Haos Mutate Form!" The two Bakugan again combined, but this time Krowll was in control. Noah gasped.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Hold tight guys!" Said Dan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Anubias. "Haos Hydra!" The attack hit both Drago and Leo and lifted them up in a blue ball, shocking them along the way.

"I can't move!" Said Drago. Leo was silent. Water began to fill the ball.

"Oh no!" Said Dan.

"Somehow, he's combined Aquos and Haos abilities!" Said Drago.

"You got any last words, Drago?" Asked Anubias. "How about you, Leo?" The water filled the ball and Drago and Leo were rapidly running out of breath.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. "Ability Activate!"

"Dan, that's useless." I said.

"That's right." Said Anubias. "It's no use as long as Haos Hydra is activated, Dan."

"That stinks!" Said Dan.

"Dan!" Croaked out Drago. Dan gasped.

"Right! Come Zenthon!" Zenthon descended.

"You to Leantris!" I said. Leantris descended.

"Mechtogan!" Said Anubias.

"About time." Said Dominix.

"When summoned by my masters, I come to do their bidding and destroy any who stand in their way." Said Zenthon.

"We may not be creatures of evil, but we will destroy any we need to." Said Leantris.

"Zenthon! Help Drago and Leo!" Said Dan. Zenthon fired at the orb, destroying it. Drago and Leo caught their breath. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Yes, thanks to you and Zenthon." Said Drago.

"How about you, Leo?" I asked.

"Could be worse."

"There's no need to thank me, Master." Said Zenthon. He opened up and fired at Krowll, defeating it. Krakenoid fell to the ground.

"They've separated!" Said Noah.

"That was an amazing play by Dan." Said Shun. "Which is why he's still the best."

"But you can't discount Atom in this." Said Taylean.

"Whatever." Said Anubias. "We'll see who the best really is!" He readied his bracelet. We all got ready. "Come Smasheon! Venexus! Deezall!" The three called Mechtogan descended. Energy arced up Anubias's arm. "Don't just stand there! Destroy all of them!" The three Mechtogan opened fire, but Zenthon and Leantris got in the way to block the shots.

"You ready Drago?"

"You bet!"

"Let's do this Leo!"

"Always ready!" Both of them flew up.

"Ability Activate!" We said.

"Revolution-O!"

"Inspiration-O!" The lenses overlaid on each other.

"It will never be enough, Kusos! Attack!" All three Mechtogan fired at Drago and Leo, matching their attack. They exploded in the collision, sending the Bakugan backwards. Noah seemed worried.

"Don't worry." Said Shun.

"It looks like Anubias is expending his energy too quickly." Said Taylean. "He may not be in full control of his Mechtogan."

"That's right." Said Shun. "They could still win this!"

"They will win, but what will be lost?" Asked Tom. Anubias was panting. "But what is with Dominix?"

"Okay, time to pull out all the stops." Said Dan. "Drago, Zenthon."

"We're on it." Said Dan.

"Yes." Said Zenthon.

"Do you guys think we need to?" I asked.

"Let's join in." Said Leo.

"Agreed." Said Leantris. Energy began flowing through all of them, then was shot up. The Gates and Keys overlaid up above, and the Titans began to fall. Anubias looked up as they landed.

"Now!" Said Dan.

"On your command, Master!" Said Zenthon Titan. "I will unleash the power of my concrete might!"

"You ready?" I asked.

"Just give the signal, Master!" Said Leantris Titan. "They will taste the true power of light!" Both Titans went up and took aim. They fired, defeating a Mechtogan each and melting considerable chunks of the arena, which then exploded. Anubias growled, then looked at Dominix.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Absolutely." Said Dominix.

"Must I do everything myself? Venexus Titan, come!" Energy crackled above as Venexus Titan came down. "Smash them to pieces!"

"Go Zenthon Titan!" Said Dan.

"Let's win this day!" I said. "Do you best, Leantris Titan!" All three Mechtogan Titans roared, then charged. They locked arms.

"Krakenoid!"

"Drago!"

"Leo!" All three Bakugan locked the same way the Titans did. Zenthon Titan punched Venexus Titan, causing Anubias's bracelet to crackle. He grimaced in pain, then fell to his knee.

"Do you actually think you have what it takes to take me down, Kusos? Huh?"

"You and I both know who the better battler is!" Said Dan. "I'll use every ounce of my powers to take you down!"

"Anubias, you need to know something." Said Dominix. Anubias paid him no heed.

"You arrogant little fool!" Said Anubias. "I'll show you power!" His bracelet began sparking again, then it arced all over his body. It broke apart.

"Oh no!" Said Shun.

"He's pushing all of his powers past their safe limits!" Said Taylean. "Doesn't he know he could seriously hurt himself?"

"He knows, but doesn't care." Said Tom.

"He's more determined than Dan." Said Slight.

"Just let him." Said Noah. Anubias was breathing heavily again.

"Okay, let's go! Venexus Titan!"

"Now Zenthon Titan!" Said Dan. I was silent.

"Master?" Asked Leantris Titan.

"Stand down. This is Dan's battle now." I said.

"As you command." Leantris Titan stayed back while Zenthon Titan and Venexus Titan went at it. They blasted at each other, causing a massive explosion several times bigger than the arena. Noah looked away.

"Stop it!" Shun looked at him. "If they keep going like this, they're going to kill each other!"

"Relax." Said Shun.

"Huh?" Noah looked down at the battle again. Drago and Krakenoid continued to fight each other while both Dan and Anubias were breathing heavily. Anubias laughed a little, then smiled. Dan did the same. Both me and Dominix knew it was out of our hands. "Why are they laughing?"

"Because sometimes, in the heat of battle, you realize how good it feels to fight! And as for others, they back off when it's someone else's fight to battle." Drago and Krakenoid fired at each other, causing yet another explosion. Dan and Anubias hit a mental link. Anubias's thoughts reached out first.

"I was born to fight, so the thought of risking my life to win doesn't scare me at all. A battler is what I am, to the very end!"

"This is weird, but, the more I fight Anubias, the stronger I feel. It's like my power's growing, and the sky's the limit." Their link ended and Drago and Krakenoid continued battling, fighting for supremacy.

"This battle is so intense!" Said Noah. "It's, it's really scary!"

"Now!" Yelled Dan.

"Attack!" Said Anubias.

* * *

Mag Mel and Rak Taal began glowing dark purple.

* * *

Dan and I each felt something. "Did you feel that?" Asked Drago.

"Yep!" Said Dan.

"I think all four of us did." I said.

"That's what it seems like." Said Leo. Anubias looked back to see Mag Mel's eyes. Dominix looked back to see Rak Taal's eyes. The rest of us looked at them, scared.

"Mag Mel!" Said Dan.

"Rak Taal."

"Good work, Anubias." Said Mag Mel. "Your powers have served us well. However, I'll be taking them now!" Anubias began glowing red.

"Dominix, you are strong as a brawler and have served as well as Anubias. But, you have something I require, something that sets you apart from the others." Dominix began glowing green.

"But I've not finished my battle with Kuso!" Complained Anubias.

"This is what I was trying to tell you about!" Said Dominix. The two began to fade away, starting down low.

"Anubias!" Yelled Dan.

"Dominix!" Dan was ready to charge forward when Shun put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dan, wait! You'll be taken too!"

"Thanks." Said Dan. Anubias cried out in pain.

"Anubias!" Said Noah.

"Noah! Don't!" Yelled Dan. Tom ran up to Noah and pulled him back a bit. Dan broke out of Shun's grasp.

"Dan!" Dan ran up and grabbed Anubias's arm.

"Anubias! Come on, you gotta fight it!"

"I can't." Said Anubias. "His powers are too strong for me!" I ran up to the group and looked at Dominix.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"We might not have known each other long, but we have a decent understanding of each other." Said Dominix. Anubias yelled out in pain again as he vanished. "Vanquish them." Dominix vanished.

"Anubias!"

* * *

A red orb appeared above Mag Mel's hand as a green orb appeared above Rak Taal's. The energy fell to them and was absorbed. They glowed. "Finally, the ultimate power is ours!" Said Razenoid. Mag Mel laughed.

"Very soon we shall show all those who defied us!" Said Rak Taal.

* * *

Noah fell to his knees. "Is he really gone?" He asked. Dan looked at his hand. Shun watched him. Dan's hand turned into a fist.

"Dan." Said Drago.

"We can't let him get away with this!" Said Dan. "Mag Mel!"

"I know the feeling Dan." I said. "But this gets us nowhere."

"Dominix left us with a few parting words." Said Noah. I looked at him. "He told me about a vision he had recently. He said that he saw Mag Mel being defeated by Rak Taal, but he was different. I'm not sure what it means, but he told me to tell you if he couldn't make Anubias listen."

"I'll see if I can figure it out." I said. I looked at Dan, who fell to his knees. "This gets us nothing, and you know it. Let's avenge them."

"Right." Said Dan.

* * *

 _No matter where we go, we can't find a useable Access Point for us to escape Interspace! Now that they have the ultimate power, it's only a matter of time before Mag Mel and Rak Taal unleash their evil upon the universe! It cannot be allowed to happen. But with Dan's idea, is it possible for us to fight them? It may sound crazy, but it's one of our last few options. We have to try!_


	23. Enemy Territory

All of the Artificial Beings are gone. Mag Mel and Rak Taal have taken them. We will avenge them, but we're still trapped. We need to escape above all else. For now, though, it's time to confront them.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

More battling was still going on. "You ready guys?" Asked Dan.

"You bet!" Said Drago.

"Always!" Said Leo.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Core Buster! Mythril Bomb!" Drago charged up his attack, and blasted it at a bunch of Chaos Bakugan, defeating them. Leo launched his bomb at another group, taking them out. "That's right!" Dan felt something.

* * *

"Now that we have the Gates and the Keys, our resurrection is nearly complete." Said Mag Mel.

"And our plans for domination can commence." Said Rak Taal. "No one will be able to stop us."

* * *

Dan quickly ran back to the base. "Guys, we've got a problem!" He said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Marucho, looking up from his work. I looked at Dan.

"I just heard Mag Mel talking about being resurrected, and something about domination. I think they're going after Earth!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Marucho. "Mag Mel and Rak Taal are going to try and take over Earth?"

"Yeah." Said Dan. "I overheard Mag Mel saying they were going to use Bakugan Interspace as their command central."

"Well, we have to do something!" Said Trister.

"Can we contact the outside world, yet?" Asked Shun.

"We've tried every method we know, but" started Marucho.

"Still nothing." I finished. Dan got up.

"We can't let that stop us!" The brawlers gasped. "We have to take Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus down for good! It's our only option!"

"But, we're stuck in here." Said Rafe.

"Not even our gates work." Said Cassie.

"Then I'll link up with Mag Mel." Said Dan.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's the quickest way to find him and take him out."

"But Dan, is it even possible?" Asked Rafe.

"I haven't got a clue, to be honest. But I gotta at least try, right?"

"No way!" Said Shun. Dan looked at him. "Every other time you've linked up with him, it's nearly ended in disaster."

"Shun's right." Said Marucho. "Not to mention the risky degree you're suggesting with this next link up could leave you in danger of getting stuck in his dimension."

"Huh? For real?" Asked Paige.

"Plus, during the link up, you're comatose. We can't afford to lose you." Said Rafe. "If the Chaos Bakugan decide to attack again, we'll be toast."

"Unfortunately, we just can't deal the damage you guys can." Said Tom.

"It's a risk we're just going to have to take." Said Dan. All the brawlers were shocked. "You're all making good points, but seriously guys, we don't have a choice! I mean, we're down to the wire here and time is running out. It may be dangerous, but at least I know that all of my friends have got my back!" Shun sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right."

"If you really think it's the best way, we're with you." Said Rafe.

"Do what you need to do, boss man!" Said Paige. "We've got you covered!"

"If you're linking up with Mag Mel, you're going to need me to deal with Rak Taal." I said. Marucho was deep in thought.

"I better find a way for us to get out of Interspace quickly!"

* * *

Chris and Soon were walking through some of the rubble of Interspace. "Mistress." Whispered Soon. They thought back to when she left. Soon began crying and Chris looked at her. She was sitting down, head on her legs, weeping.

"Come on Soon, we have to keep moving!" Said Chris. She leaned down to her, only for a Chaos Bakugan to land next to them. "This is really bad! Come on, we have to get out of here!" Soon didn't budge. "Soon, come on!" The Chaos Bakugan took a swipe at them, only to be blasted away. Chris looked at the source to see a Subterra Ziperator flying in. Someone jumped off of it and landed next to them. "Hey, aren't you"

"Your knight in shining armor. Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!" The Ziperator blasted at the Chaos Bakugan again, destroying it. Chris gasped, then looked back to Noah. "You okay guys?"

"Uh, yeah. We're okay." Said Chris. "Hey, aren't you with Team Anubias?"

"I was." Said Noah as Ziperator reverted to ball form.

"Noah. That's right, I remember." Ziperator landed in Noah's hand. "You were the one who was always acting scared." Noah gripped Ziperator.

"Well, things are completely different now." Said Noah. "I'm here to help you get out of here."

"How is a coward like you going to help us?" Asked Soon.

"Soon, that's not very nice." Said Chris.

"Well, to answer your question, Ma'am, I'm going to battle any Chaos Bakugan that stands in your way. I'll provide the distraction while you find a way to escape." Soon sniffled. Another Chaos Bakugan descended upon them and Noah turned swiftly to see a large group had surrounded them. He looked at Chris and Soon. "Go! Run for it! I'll keep them occupied!"

"Are you crazy?" Asked Chris. "You can't fight all of them by yourself!"

"He's not by himself, sweetie!" Called Ben. The other three members of Team Anubias stood nearby, and their Bakugan rose up behind them. Another three Ziperators took to the air, each their brawler's respective attribute. Robin's was Ventus.

"Ben!" Yelled Noah.

"You didn't think we'd miss all the fun, did ya?"

Jack laughed. "When did you get so tough, huh squirt?"

"Head up!" Said Robin.

"Ability Activate!" Said Ben. "Swap Ton!" The Pyrus Ziperator sent hot winds at the Chaos Bakugan, slowing them greatly.

"Ability Activate!" Said Robin. "Omni Pulse!" The Ventus Ziperator blasted at the Chaos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Jack. "Ninja Boost!" The Aquos Ziperator created a lens.

"Noah!" Said Robin.

"Take them down" said Jack.

"Right now!" Finished Ben.

"Ability Activate!" Said Noah. "Tetra Blaster!" The Subterra Ziperator rose up and fired through the lens. It got amplified, and blasted through the Chaos Bakugan easily. All of them were defeated. The other three members jumped down and were caught by their Ziperators.

"Why?" Asked Soon. "Why even bother?" She stood up. "What's the point in fighting when the ones we trusted most turned their backs on us?"

"Ha! I may have fought under Anubias, but I didn't fight for him, sister!" Said Ben. "If you're just going to pack it in just because your boss turned out to be a creep, then maybe you were never fit to battle in the first place!" The hit Soon hard.

"Yeah! We still fight because we're brawlers to the core!" Said Jack.

"Right Noah?" Asked Robin.

"You bet!" Ben was surprised, then grinned.

"Okay girls! Get ready to run!" Chris gasped, then nodded.

"Okay!" She grabbed Soon's hand. "Come on Soon!" She pulled Soon with her and the two kept running until they couldn't run any further. They were just outside where we were. "The Battle Brawler's and Shifter's base camp. I don't think we should go in."

"And why not?" Asked Azion. Chris turned to him. "As long as you don't distract anybody, I don't see why you can't come in."

* * *

"Okay Mag Mel, I'm coming for you." Thought Dan. His Key activated, then Drago began to glow. "I just need to clear my mind, and concentrate. All I need is a little focus."

"Rak Taal, I'm coming to save you." I thought. My Key activated and Leo began to glow. Me and Dan opened our eyes to see a dark and dreary place. We were floating.

"Did we link up?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, it appears so." Said Drago.

"It's always possible to link up, but not always to this extent." I said.

"Weird." Said Dan and Leo.

"It looks like" started Dan.

"Bakugan Interspace." Said Drago. "Only darker."

"It is." I said. "It's the Dark Reverse World."

"Of course it is." Said Mag Mel. He and Rak Taal appeared in front of us.

"Mag Mel."

"Rak Taal."

"I suppose a welcome is an order." Said Mag Mel.

"Now that you have found your way to the Dark Reverse Dimension of Bakugan Interspace." Said Rak Taal.

"What's that?" Asked Dan.

"The two dimensions are flip sides of the same world." Said Drago. "One positive, one negative."

"One of light, the other darkness." Said Leo.

"And thanks to you, we've now been able to join them!" Said Razenoid.

"Through this little link we share, that is." Said Viadrus. We all looked at them.

"I hope you enjoy the destruction that's about to unfold." Said Mag Mel.

"As if!" Said Dan. "We're shutting you down!"

"As if you could stop us." Said Rak Taal.

"You're really giving us the odds?" I asked. In response, Rak Taal showed me his hand.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mag Mel. "Flash Eclipse!" Razenoid attacked.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Generation Shield!" Drago blocked the attack.

"Form Change!" Said Rak Taal. Viadrus glowed, then changed into Haos. "Ability Activate! Blinding Blade!" Viadrus's blade began glowing, and he threw it at Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythril Shield!" Both attacks were blocked.

"Dreadeon, Come!" Said Mag Mel.

"Destron!" Said Rak Taal. Razenoid and Viadrus began glowing, and dark clouds formed above.

Dan growled. "Get ready, pal!" Drago began glowing.

"Let's do this!" I said. Leo began glowing. Dark clouds formed above. Dreadeon and Destron fell first. Zenthon and Leantris followed.

"In our masters names, we will destroy everyone and everything in our path!" Said Dreadeon and Destron.

"We have been summoned by our masters to stop and crush you where you stand, you filthy insects." Said Zenthon and Leantris.

"Mag Mel! This ends now!" Said Dan. "For good!" He charged at Mag Mel.

"Those will be the last words you utter, Kuso!" Said Mag Mel. An energy ball charged up in his hand, and he fired it at Dan. He was blasted backwards.

"Dan!"

"Don't lose focus Drago!" Said Razenoid. He fired again. Rak Taal charged up his own attack.

"Your ready to lose, Atom?" He asked. He fired the energy ball at me, but I charged up energy in my own hand and created a shield. Drago was hit.

"You'll have to try harder than that to take me down!"

"You said it Atom!" Said Leo.

"Pay attention." Said Viadrus. He launched his blade again, hitting Leo. Dreadeon and Destron opened up and fired at Zenthon and Leantris. Their shields blocked most of it, but some got through.

"You caught me sleeping, but now I'm wide awake!" Said Dan. He began glowing red, and a red blade extended from his curled hand.

"Time to really ramp this up!" I said. I glowed yellow and a blade came from my hand. Dan held his with both hands while I made a shield.

"So that's how you want to play?" Asked Mag Mel. He and Rak Taal began glowing.

"So be it, boys!" Said Rak Taal. Mag Mel generated a blade while Rak Taal created a blade and a shield. All four of us rushed each other and crossed blades. Mag Mel laughed as Razenoid wrapped his tail around Drago.

"I'm going to grind your bones to dust, Drago!" Razenoid fired again.

"Not a chance!" Said Drago. He broke free of Razenoid's tail.

"How did he just do that?"

"Don't focus on the past, focus on the present!" Said Viadrus. Leo attacked him again. Drago looked at Dan to see that he had activated an ability.

"What are you smiling at, vermin?" Asked Mag Mel.

"Be ready." Said Rak Taal. I blocked another of his blows with my shield.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan, breaking away. "Revolution-O!" I slashed at Rak Taal again and got an ability ready.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Inspiration-O!" Drago and Leo charged up their attacks and aimed at their respective targets. They fired.

"Zenthon!" Called Dan.

"Leantris!" Both Mechtogan opened up and fired.

"We will obliterate all your enemies!"

"I'll finish you!" Said Mag Mel as he rushed Dan.

"Come and get it!" Replied Dan. The two clashed bladed.

"Time to end this!" I said.

"Good luck with that." Said Rak Taal. He charged me.

* * *

"Don't worry Soon. I'm sure Noah and the others will be back for us eventually!" Said Chris.

"Who cares? It's all so hopeless!"

"No, it's not." A Chaos Bakugan screeched and rose up in Chris's line of sight. "Oh no! Not again!"

"Just let them eat us and be through with it!" Said Soon. An Iron Dragonoid went at them, only to be blown back by a green beam. It was defeated, and Chris looked back to see Taylean standing on top of the base. Boulderon walked around the building, and Wolfurio walked around the other side.

"The Battle Brawlers!" Yelled Chris.

"Rafe! Paige! Hit it!" Called Shun.

"You bet!" They said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Paige. "Bolt Motion!" Boulderon raised many small chunks of earth. "That's it Boulderon!"

"Now Wolfurio! Spear Aegis!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Slash Tornado!" The three attacks combined and took out all of the Chaos Bakugan around the base. A few came out behind them. "Oh no!"

"They're coming out of the ground now?" Complained Taylean.

"We're cut off!" Cautioned Rafe. An attack ravaged the Chaos Bakugan. Shun looked at the origin.

"Maybe we can help out a bit!" Said Robin. "And run some interference!"

"Awesome!" Said Paige. "Ability Activate! Hyper Sway!" Boulderon accelerated quickly and rammed several Chaos Bakugan, defeating them. "Shun! We've got this!"

"Thanks Paige!"

"Look up there!" Said Taylean. Shun looked to see lots of Flash Ingrams. He jumped up. "Let's go Taylean!" He landed on Shun's shoulder.

"On it!" Team Anubias encircled Rafe, Paige, Chris and Soon.

"But, why would you help us after" started Chris.

"We're not just protecting you two." Interrupted Rafe.

"Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo are inside the base!" Said Paige. Jack ran off, then Paige did.

"Our priority is to keep them safe!" Said Rafe. "Right now, those guys are our only hope at getting out of Interspace in one piece. So be quiet, and stay out of our way!" Rafe ran off with Wolfurio to combat another Chaos Bakugan and Ben was forced back.

"These suckers just keep coming!" He said. He jumped back in with a laugh. Paige jumped in again. Shun landed near Chris and Soon, breathing heavily and covered in soot. Chris looked at him.

"What's the point?" Asked Soon. "We'll never win!"

"Not with an attitude like that." Said Shun. He dialed Azion. "We need some help down here!"

"On it!" Shun jumped back into battle.

"Mistress." Said Chris and Soon.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Burn them down Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon!"

"We can't let her poison everything, Soon." Said Chris.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Tom. "Bakugan Stand! Wash them away Aquos Tsunami Slight!"

"We're here and she's gone." Said Chris as she stood up. "Now there's true goodness around us. We just have to open our eyes to it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Cassie. "Bakugan, Stand! Blow them away Ventus Windstorm Janthide!"

"Let's join the fight against Mag Mel and Rak Taal, the true evil! What do you say? Are you up to it Soon?" Chris held out her hand. Soon lifted hers, and Chris took it. "That's it, girl!" Chris pulled Soon up.

"Ability Activate! Kazami Style - Phoenix Twister!" Taylean took out several more Chaos Bakugan, and Shun jumped off his shoulder.

"Such grace." Said Soon.

"Yeah, I know, right? See! It's not all bad!"

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps we found a new light." The two threw their Bakugan as Shun fell. He landed.

"Hey Shun!" Said the two girls. He looked at them.

"We would like to join with you!" Said Soon.

"That is, if you'll have us!" Said Chris.

"Let's go!" Said Shun.

"Right!" Said Chris and Soon.

* * *

"Why can't I do this?" Asked Marucho. "I've tried every configuration I know of, and then a few more! And still, I can't figure it out!"

"Calm down, dude!" Said Trister.

"I can't! I need to get a message out to the real world!"

"You just need to accept the fact that not all puzzles can be solved." Marucho turned to see Dylan. "At least not by a human like you."

"Dylan!" Said Marucho.

"You should just give up and go join your friends for one last battle." Laughed Dylan.

"Can't be solved by a human?" Asked Marucho. He thought of something. "Sound to me that you think you're a lot smarter than a human like me, is that right?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you prove it by solving the problem that's been baffling me this whole time? Show me how to get a message to the outside world! If you think you can." Dylan smiled.

* * *

Dan charged Mag Mel again, and Mag Mel retaliated. Me and Rak Taal clashed blades again, but I hit him with my shield. Their face masks broke. "Barodius!" Said Dan. "So, you're alive, huh?"

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Not only him, but Chaos too!" I said.

"No." Said Mag Mel. "Barodius and Chaos are dead, and now the mighty Mag Mel and Rak Taal live!"

"So that means" started Drago.

"Yes. And I was once Dharak." Said Razenoid. "But not anymore!"

"Likewise, I was Vladitor." Said Viadrus.

"What happened to you?" Asked Dan.

"What you see before you is amplified versions of our old selves. Super Manifestations of all the anger and hatred that once fueled us."

"Kicked into overdrive when we came into contact with the Sacred Orb." Said Rak Taal.

"It looks to me that Code Eve took your evil thoughts and encased you with them." Said Drago.

"Silence fool!" Said Rak Taal.

"What Code Eve did was use her powers to banish us to this reverse dimension!" Said Mag Mel. "But little did she know that we all shared a link."

"We were able to store the power you exerted in each battle you fought." Said Rak Taal. "Until we had enough power to surpass even Code Eve and break free of her shackles!" Their Keys began glowing.

"I beat you once before, Barodius." Said Dan. "And I'll do it again. Do you understand?"

"I highly doubt that. I doubt that very much, Kuso." Said Mag Mel.

"Then bring it!" Said Dan.

"Even you know of the fate to befall you." I said. "Give up now!"

"As if." Said Rak Taal. "There's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"We shall see. Prove it."

"With pleasure!" Said Mag Mel. "Razenoid!"

"Prove it I shall!" Said Rak Taal. "Viadrus!" Their Gates and Keys activated, followed by their Mechtogan's. Their Titans appeared.

"Is that all you got?" Asked Dan.

"We can match that easily!" I said. Our Gates and Keys activated, followed by our Mechtogan's combined ones. Our titans appeared.

"I am Zenthon Titan, here to unleash my fury upon any who oppose my masters."

"I am Leantris Titan, here to show the light to any who are fueled by darkness."

"Come on Razenoid!" Said Drago. "Let's see what you're made of!" Zenthon began charging up while Zenthon Titan started moving.

"You're going down, Drago!" Dreadeon fired as Dreadeon Titan started moving.

"You want to beat us?" Asked Leo. "Then give it your best shot!" Leantris began charging up while Leantris Titan started moving.

"Nothing will make it any different." Said Viadrus. Destron began charging and fired as Destron Titan began moving. The Mechtogan's attacks hit each other as Drago, Razenoid, Leo and Viadrus collided. The Mechtogan blasted at each other again as the Titans began grappling with each other.

"I will annihilate you." Said Dreadeon Titan. His weapon was pulled forward.

"My three blades say otherwise." Replied Zenthon Titan. His claws popped out.

"You will be nothing more than dust when I'm through with you!" Said Destron Titan. A blade came out of his back.

"I can say the same of you!" Said Leantris Titan. His arms extended and bracelets came out of them.

"Let's go Mag Mel!" Said Dan. He glowed again, and his blade grew in strength. Mag Mel glowed again and his blade got stronger.

"Rak Taal, time for you to return to who you are!" I said.

"As if." Said Rak Taal. We both glowed and our blades and shields grew more powerful. We all charged each other as the Titans all threw punches, causing a massive wind to pick up. Drago was blown away from Razenoid, and Leo from Viadrus. Zenthon and Leantris opened up at the same time Dreadeon and Destron did. All four of us clashed together in the middle, sparks flying from our blades and shields.

"You're toast!" Said Dan. He pushed harder.

"You will lose this game!" I said. I began pushing harder. Our Titans continued to push against each other, but opened up. The energy in our blades and shields grew again. The Mechtogan and titans attacked, followed by Drago, Leo, Razenoid and Viadrus going at each other. The total energy created a massive explosion, yet we all continued to struggle against each other. Then all four of us felt something, and me and Dan vanished, along with our Bakugan, Mechtogan and Titans. Mag Mel's blade vanished as did Rak Taal's weaponry.

"See you soon." Said Mag Mel.

* * *

"Mag Mel!" Said Dan. He grabbed nothing. Drago jumped onto his hand.

"Dan!" Dan took a second to realize what had happened.

"Dang it!" He looked again to see Shun, Rafe and Paige in the room. I looked up to see Azion, Tom and Cassie.

"Hey." Said Shun. He looked to the left and right, then Dan did the same. He saw Team Anubias to his left and Team Sellon to his right.

"What are those guys doing here?"

"Don't worry about that now." Said Shun.

"He's right." I said. "There's more important things to worry about right now." I sat up.

"How'd the link up go?" Asked Shun.

"We found them, and we battled them." Said Dan. "But in the end"

"We lost the link and they got away." Said Drago.

"That stinks." Said Paige.

"Yeah, but at least we know where they are hiding out now." Said Dan.

"We do?" Asked Rafe. "Where would that be?"

"The Dark Reverse Dimension of Bakugan Interspace." Said Dan. "Created by Code Eve as a prison for them. Except now, they're able to get out."

"Seriously?" Asked Shun.

"There's more as well." I said. "You want to tell them?" Dan nodded.

"We found out Mag Mel's and Rak Taal's true identities. Turns out Mag Mel is Barodius and Rak Taal is Chaos!"

"Those old creeps!" Said Paige.

"Yes." Said Drago. "The former emperor of Gundalia, and his right-hand man."

"I thought those guys were history!" Said Wolfurio.

"Man!" Said Paige, hitting her palm.

"So this place, how exactly do we get there, Dan?" Asked Shun.

"Without a link, I don't know." Said Dan.

"There really isn't." I said.

* * *

Marucho pressed a few more keys. "Okay Dylan, do your thing!" Dylan held up his sucker and laughed. It turned into a strange looking key.

"With pleasure." He inserted it into one of the monitors, and turned it. All of them began glowing, then it spread to the rest of the room.

"All right, this better work." Thought Marucho.

* * *

Kato was still typing, trying to regain access into Interspace. "What if we can't get them out?" Asked Marucho's dad.

"Don't worry sir. I'm sure there must be a way for us to rescue them from Bakugan Interspace."

"I hope so." A screen turned on.

"Hey dad! Is that you?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes son!"

"Awesome! That cook really knew what he was doing!" Said Trister.

"Too much has happened to explain everything right now." Said Marucho. "What we need to focus on is getting the battlers trapped inside of here out as soon as possible! But I'm going to need your help."

"I understand." Said Marucho's dad. "Just tell us what we need to do, son!"

"Okay! Here's the plan."

* * *

 _With help from the AI of Interspace, we were finally able to get a message out! But an attack was still imminent. Before anything can be done about them, everybody needs to get evacuated! But when Dylan lets out a secret, we're faced with another attack. Nothing was going to plan, so we weren't even sure if we could pull anything off. It's a good thing that we had some help from the outside! But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something about the plan?_


	24. Decisive Choice

**Okay, so a few things to cover. Last month, November 2017, I surpassed 3k views! I would like to thank you all for your constant support. Now then, that usually means a double post the next time I upload, but I was incapable of doing so. I have been very busy the past week with all of my stuff, and I was gone yesterday. I know you guys are understanding, so I'll tell you that I will do the double post next time I update. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! Finally, the next goal is 4k views in a month. I place bets on February 2018 for that milestone. Anyways, Enjoy!**

The time has come. We need to escape Interspace at all costs. Even if that means destroying it. Marucho's plan better work, or else we're all doomed!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

All of us were gathered in one room, waiting for Marucho to tell us the plan. He turned to us. "I'm going to completely delete Bakugan Interspace! If Mag Mel and Rak Taal have been using the energy from Bakugan Battles to fuel their rebirth and are now planning on using Interspace as their portal to Earth, then we need to find a way to render them helpless. And the best way to do this is to wipe out Interspace. I know it sounds drastic, but we have to eradicate any chance of them getting loose and taking over Earth!"

"Well, it makes sense." Said Robin.

"But, what about us then?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah Marucho. Won't we be wiped out too?" Asked Jack.

"As we speak, my father and Kato are working with a team of top engineers and programmers to reboot one of the emergency access points. Once they're successful, we'll slip through back to Earth. And then, when we're all safe, we'll initiate the deletion program."

"We better move quickly and quietly, otherwise Mag Mel or Rak Taal might get hint of the plan and sneak out too." Said Trister.

"There's a chance that because they're lurking around Bakugan Interspace in the Dark Reverse Dimension, by deleting the main Interspace we might" said Shun.

"I see." Said Rafe. "You're thinking we can wipe them out right along with Interspace, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Said Marucho. "But either way, the deletion program is so massive that once we launch it, it can't be stopped. There's just no turning back this time, everyone. Okay?"

Drago floated up to him. "Are you sure about this, Marucho? Interspace is your creation after all. Can you really just give it up so easily?"

"This isn't a decision I made easily." Said Marucho. "Bakugan Interspace was a labor of love. But unfortunately, I just don't see any way around this. Right now it's our only choice, sadly, unless the Shifters have another idea." None of us replied.

Dan stood up. "Don't worry. We'll get rid of Mag Mel, then help you rebuild Interspace better than ever!" Shun mumbled a response of agreement. Everybody was in agreement, but I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something.

"Operation Interspace Armageddon is a go!" Said Marucho. We all exited the building, following Marucho. We split up and one group came across some Chaos Bakugan in their path, and had to get rid of them.

"Ability Activate!" Said Paige. "Burst Quench!" The attack hit the Chaos Bakugan, defeating them. "Hm, that wasn't so tough." The Ziperators got ready as more Chaos Bakugan approached. "Whoa! I never expected them to regroup so fast!"

"Let's get out of here." Said Boulderon.

"We should fall back too." Said Drago.

"Sounds good." Said Dan. He looked back to see them following. He pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. "Marucho, it's Dan, do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear Dan, what's up?"

"We're under attack! We'll keep the Chaos Bakugan occupied while you guys gather the remaining battlers and get them to the Access Point! Do whatever you can to stay under the radar, dude! If they catch us, our plan is toast!" I dialed Marucho.

"We'll keep a distant watch to alert you if any Chaos Bakugan are heading your way." I said. "Just keep moving!" The entire group kept moving, trying to stay hidden. Noah looked back a bit.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Blazer!" Drago defeated an Iron Dragonoid. Dan looked at his Bakumeter. "Looks like we got about an hour before activation. Let's see how much damage we can do before then." Nearby, Taylean defeated a Cyclone Percival.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Kazami Style - Slash Tornado!" Three Flash Ingrams were defeated. Dylan was atop a heavily damaged building nearby.

"I'll never understand these humans. All the work that went into building this place and they just let it go up in smoke. Just like that." He took off his glasses. "Well, let's see if it's as easy to leave Interspace behind as they think it is." Janthide floated up behind him.

"Dylan, don't do it!" Said Cassie. Dylan laughed.

"Too late!"

* * *

The remaining battlers were all gathered in one place. Dan ran up. "You made it Marucho!"

"Of course we did!" Replied Marucho. Paige ran up. "This is everyone. The last remaining battlers in Interspace."

"Are you sure we can get out of here for real this time you guys?" Asked one of them.

"Yeah right. Where's the access point, huh?" Marucho looked at his Bakumeter as the rest of us ran up. As it ticked down the last few seconds, I remembered something.

"Stop the countdown!" I shouted. The timer ended.

"Too late." Said Marucho. "Here it comes, you guys!"

* * *

"Ready." Said Kato. "Emergency Access Point, activate!"

* * *

The Access Point lit up, ready for use. Everybody but the Shifters gasped. "It's working!" Said Dan.

* * *

"And now, we'll activate the deletion program." Said Kato.

* * *

The sky turned red above us as an alarm began going off. "There goes part two of the plan." Said Dan.

"That's right." Said Marucho. "Which means we only have about twenty minutes until deletion is complete!" He turned to us. "Let's get a move on people!" A beam came down and hit a nearby building. Iron Dragonoids peppered the sky. Cyclone Percivals and Flash Ingrams approached.

"We've got company." Said Paige.

"But how?" Asked Dan. "There's just no way they could've followed us here!"

"They didn't have to, Dan." Said Dylan. Paige looked at him, followed by Dan. "You lot have become so predictable, it wouldn't have been hard for them to guess where to find you." He laughed. "Plus, I told them."

"Dylan you creep!" Yelled Dan.

"Oh please!" Said Dylan. "Was I just supposed to let you guys destroy me too?" He glowed green and vanished. Marucho was very angry. Krakenoid came from behind a wall, then Horridian ran up, followed by Krowll and Bolcanon. Vertexx and Spyron were the last ones to come. Dan had an idea.

"Okay you guys, listen up. We didn't come this far just to give up! You understand? Let's fight!"

"Right on!" Said the Brawlers, Team Anubias and Team Sellon.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They all said.

"We can't let them down." I said. "Let's go!"

"Right with you!" Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We said.

* * *

"No one's come through the Access Point yet, and the sync rate is dropping!" Said Kato.

"What's happening Kato?" Asked Marucho's dad.

* * *

"Go Darkus Clawsaurus!" Said Chris. "Attack!" Braxion came down. "No way! It's, it's a Mechtogan! Ability Activate! Land Sonic!" The attack did basically nothing.

"Ability Activate!" Said Soon. "Darring Arrow!" Again, the attack did nothing.

"Huh? Oh man!" Said Chris.

"Why didn't it work?" Asked Soon. Braxion fired, but was blocked by Taylean.

"Stay strong guys!" Said Shun.

"Okay Shun!" Said both girls. Team Anubias encircled Bolcanon and Vertexx.

"Ability Activate!" Said Robin. "Omni Pulse!" He looked at Ben. "Come on! Hit it man!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Ben. "Tetra Blaster!" Bolcanon was hit and defeated.

Jack laughed. "My turn! Ability Activate! Swap Ton!" His Ziperator fired an attack at Vertexx. "Okay! Your turn Noah!"

"You bet! Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!" Noah's Ziperator hit Vertexx and defeated it. "That's what I'm talking about!" Horridian fired and defeated the Subterra Ziperator.

"What happened?" Asked Robin. Horridian fired again and defeated the Ventus Ziperator. Then it attacked the Aquos one.

"Oh snap!" Said Jack. Finally, it attacked the Pyrus one. Drago took notice.

"You'll pay for that!" He said. He fired at Krakenoid and Krowll. As the smoke cleared, they revealed themselves to have merged.

"Aw man! They combined!" Said Dan. Krakenoid fired. "Ability Activate! Titanium Screen!" Leo swooped in.

"Let's tag team them!" I said.

"Sounds good!" Said Dan. The attack spiked before it stopped. Drago's shield dropped.

"A mutate attack!" Two Mechtogan fired at Boulderon, Wolfurio and Trister.

"Hit em where it counts Boulderon!" Said Paige.

"You heard the lady Wolfurio!"

"In the name of the Castle Knights, I will not yield!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Said Boulderon.

"These guys are awful strong!" Said Trister.

"Fight back guys!" said Marucho. "Just be quick about it!" He thought. "We're running out of time!"

* * *

Another pair of battlers came out of the Access Point. "Marucho." Said his dad.

* * *

Spidaro was blown back by Mechtogan Attacks, defeated. Clawsaurus wasn't far behind. "We're not strong enough!" Said Soon.

"There's no way we can fight them off this time!" Said Chris.

"Never say never!" Said Cassie and Janthide swooped in. She jumped off as Janthide took place next to Taylean.

"We're outmatched by all these Mechtogan!" Said Taylean.

"Not for long!" Said Shun. "Come Silent Strike!"

"Let's even the odds!" Said Cassie.

"Agreed." Said Janthide.

"We summon you Azailel!" Green energy flowed up from both Bakugan and the Mechtogan came down.

"Chop chop guys!" Said Ben.

"Quickly! This way!" Said Soon. Another two pairs went through.

"We're increasing the transport rate to maximum, sir!" Marucho's dad was excited.

* * *

Krakenoid and Horridian sparked some energy and Deezall, Miserak and Smasheon came down. Dan gasped. "Not again!" Said Drago. The entire Chaos Army was around us, but then we got a lucky break. Purple beams rained down from above and started defeating Mechtogan after Mechtogan.

"Whoa!" Said Dan.

"Intense." Said Shun.

"What's that up there?" Asked Drago. Another Mechtogan came down.

"Well well, the surprises never stop in this place!" Said Dylan. The new Mechtogan continued to attack the Chaos Mechtogan. It soon came upon the three summoned by Krakenoid and Horridian. All three were defeated. The Mechtogan closed up.

"Who's that?" Asked Dan.

"I dunno!" Said Rafe. "I haven't got the slightest clue!"

"An ally returns." Said Azion. Helios laughed nearby.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my Mechtogan." Said Helios.

"This is becoming a habit with you, Battle Brawlers!" Said Spectra.

"Spectra!" Said Dan.

"Helios." Said Drago. Helios roared.

"Crush them like insects, Slynix!" Said Helios. Slynix complied and fired upon the remaining Mechtogan. It continued firing upon them. "Battle Warrior!" Helios glowed, then the ring behind him opened up and began producing thrust. "Mechtogan or not, I will destroy all who stand in my way!" Helios approached the Mechtogan quickly and took two of them down. As the dust settled, Dan and Spectra were back to back.

"That was a nice one, Spectra!" Said Dan.

"You sound surprised." Said Spectra. "It is me, remember?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Spectra.

"Revolution-O!" Drago fired.

"Ragnarok Buster!" Helios charged up.

"This one's gonna hurt real bad!" He fired and defeated another Mechtogan.

"Ability Activate! Destroy Quasar!" Helios and Drago attacked the same Titan, defeating it. Krowl and Krakenoid changed into their other mutate form and locked in on Helios. A giant orb descended onto him.

"What's this? What's happening?"

"Helios!"

"Interesting!" Said Dylan. "Mutated Krowll Krakenoid has activated Haos Hydra! What a bummer."

"Hold on Helios, I'm coming!" Said Drago. Krowll attacked him, preventing his approach. Slynix went up, only to be stopped by another Mechtogan Titan. It opened up and fired upon Drago and Slynix. Dylan laughed from above.

"I wonder what this frenzy's all about!" Ever more Mechtogan and Titans took off into battle. Many of them went up and began circling. A gate formed out of them. Energy crackled out of it.

"It's a portal!" Said Rafe.

"Yeah! They're trying to bring Mag Mel and Rak Taal over here!" Said Shun.

"Seriously?" Asked Dan.

* * *

Mag Mel laughed. "So, this is what victory feels like, after all these years." Thought Rak Taal.

* * *

"Perhaps we should mutate too." Said Drago.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"We could use Drago's powers to help combine he and another Bakugan together. Then release their collective energy. If we picked a Bakugan whose power matched Drago's, then together, they'd be unstoppable!" Said Rafe. "But they need to be in sync!"

"Spectra." Said Dan.

"Hm. I'm game if you are, Dan."

"We'll give you guys the cover you need!" I said. Leo charged in after Krowll, who attacked.

"Just get it done!" Said Tom. Slight fired a large amount of water from his BakuNano. The four began to focus.

"Mutate Morph!" Said Drago. He glowed, followed by Helios. They entered a mind space. "Are you ready to do this with me, Helios?"

"You bet your life!"

"I'm glad we could overcome our past differences and come together to defeat our true common enemy, Mag Mel."

"Hm, together, you and I will be truly invincible, my friend!" Said Helios. Their mental bodies merged together. Then, their physical bodies swapped their lower halves.

"Here we go." Said Drago. "Revolution-O plus Warfire!" Leo and Slight got out of the way as Drago fired. The attack crashed into one of the Titans, knocking it over. The bubble around Helios burst. He laughed.

"Drago never disappoints!" Helios flew up using his new wings. "Destroy Quasar plus Dragon Force Striker!" Helios fired a beam that took out the Titan Drago knocked over. Then he took down Krowll and Spyron. Helios fired at Bolcanon, who had rejoined the fight, and defeated him. Mechtogan began vanishing all over. Drago flew up next to him. They both charged up Ragnarok Busters. The two fired, and the attacks merged. It was aimed at the gate. It hit, closing it.

"That's it guys!" Said Dan.

"Well put." Said Spectra. The distortion vanished.

"We did it!" Said Drago as they landed.

"I told you, we're invincible!" Said Helios.

"This means Spectra and Helios are both Brawlers now?" Asked Shun. Drago groaned.

"What's wrong Drago?" Asked Helios. Drago glowed and returned to Dan.

"Sorry Dan. I guess morphing with Helios took more out of me than I expected."

* * *

Soon, Chris and Marucho transported back to the real world. "We made it!" Said Chris.

"We did." Said Soon.

"Marucho!" His dad ran up to him. "Thank goodness you made it back in one piece!"

"We owe it all to you and Kato, father!" Shun, Rafe and Paige transported.

"Dan and Spectra are coming next." Said Rafe. "Followed by the Shifters."

"All right, then we're good." Said Paige.

"Awesome!" Said Marucho.

"I'm receiving readings that something is seriously wrong in Bakugan Interspace!" Warned Kato.

* * *

More Titans began falling. Their numbers returned to what they were before. "More Mechtogan?" Asked Helios.

"Looks like Mag Mel and Rak Taal are trying to overrun us with Mechtogan so we can't escape from Bakugan Interspace." Said Spectra. The Mechtogan fired, and Helios blocked the attack.

"Helios!" Said Drago.

"Get out of here Drago!" Said Helios.

"We're not leaving you!" I said.

"We haven't been able to save anybody else in the past, but we will save you!" Said Azion.

"We'll take care of this." Said Spectra. He walked forward.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "You can't do this alone!"

"All of us are escaping, or none of us!" Said Cassie.

"We won't let you do this alone!" Said Tom. One of the Mechtogan fired at Slight, which pushed him back. He glowed, defeated, and followed Tom into the Access Point as he flew into it.

"Tom!" I called.

"Don't be so dramatic, we're just giving you guys a head start." Said Spectra. "We'll catch up soon." Helios flicked his tail near Dan.

"Spectra!"

"Helios!" Helios looked back to the Mechtogan.

"We aren't leaving you!" Said Cassie. Janthide was hit, and Cassie flew into Dan from the impact. Janthide returned to her just as they transported.

"Spectra!"

"We aren't leaving you!" I said.

"Not ever!" Said Azion. "Either all of us escape, or" he didn't get a chance to finish as Pyreon was attacked, again sending them through the access point.

"We'll take care of it." Said Spectra. "Now go!"

"Never!" I said. "We aren't leaving without you!"

"Then you leave us no choice." Said Helios. He blasted Leo, sending us through the Access Point. It shut down. "How is it that we always wind up cleaning up the Brawler's mess?"

"Just luck, I guess." Said Spectra. "But they saved us in the past, so it's the least we could do." Helios growled in agreement as the Mechtogan approached.

"Let's do this!" Slynix opened up and fired.

"Mag Mel and Rak Taal are finished!" Said Spectra. Helios roared and began attacking with everything he had. Then Slynix attacked. Explosions popped up all over the place as they attacked.

* * *

All four of us transported back to the real world, me, Tom and Azion flying into the wall and Cassie on Dan. "Dan!" Said Shun.

"Spectra!" Said Dan. "He's still there!"

"What happened?" Asked Shun.

"Mag Mel and Rak Taal." Said Drago. "That's what!" An alarm began going off, signaling the final steps.

* * *

The alarm grew in intensity as the area began to glow. The squared in the sky began vanishing, followed by the buildings. The Mechtogan began to disintegrate as the glow spread. Spectra smiled. "You're welcome Drago." Said Helios.

"Well, I can't say it wasn't a blast while it lasted!" Said Dylan. "Later!" He vanished. The deletion protocol took over Interspace.

* * *

The screens went white, then began turning off. "I can't believe Interspace is just gone." Said Shun.

"Spectra!" Said Dan.

"Aw man, they saved us!" Said Dan. "And I just left them behind! Those guys were our friends."

"Dan." Said Drago. Something pulled up on a screen and Kato gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it!" Outside, something was in the sky. A large, purple orb.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Someone.

"A dark moon?" We rushed outside.

"It's Mag Mel and Rak Taal!" Said Dan.

"I can feel him." Said Drago. "He must've figured out a way to open a portal between the Dark Reverse Dimension of Interspace and Earth!"

"And I think we're the ones who helped him do it." Said Shun.

"You mean he used the energy produced by the deletion program as it wiped out Interspace?" Asked Marucho. "Oh no!"

"That's what I was trying to say earlier." I said. "Unfortunately, I didn't remember fast enough." The Dark Moon loomed above. Within, Mag Mel's and Rak Taal's plans were coming to fruition.

"I can already taste the tears of those we're about to destroy!" Said Razenoid.

"This will be fun." Said Viadrus. Their cocoons began to crack.

"They may seem sweet, but nothing will compare to what comes next." Said Mag Mel.

"The complete and utter destruction of Earth!" Said Rak Taal. The cocoons broke, revealing the evolved forms of Razenoid and Viadrus. Viadrus now had two blades on his back and slightly bulkier armor. Razenoid roared.

* * *

 _And now, everything had shattered to indistinguishable pieces. Mag Mel and Rak Taal have invaded Earth, and now we face an apocalypse unlike anything we've ever seen before! The stakes are too high to compute as Chaos Bakugan, Mechtogan and Titans rain down upon Earth! If we don't take them down, this will be the final battle!_


	25. Miscalculated Error

**The final two chapters of Arc 1. I can feel the excitement, how about all of you? With this, we will take a bold, new direction in Bakugan! Enjoy all, the second one will be up soon!**

Interspace has been destroyed. And with it, we've released Mag Mel and Rak Taal. Now, we've got a Dark Moon above us, with beings inside intent on killing us! We're in for a hack of a battle, so we all need to be prepared!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"I can already taste the tears of those we're about to destroy!" Said Razenoid.

"This will be fun." Said Viadrus. Their cocoons began to crack.

"They may seem sweet, but nothing will compare to what comes next." Said Mag Mel.

"The complete and utter destruction of Earth!" Said Rak Taal. The cocoons broke, revealing the evolved forms of Razenoid and Viadrus. Viadrus now had two blades on his back and slightly bulkier armor. Razenoid roared.

"But first, before we put an end to the miserable existence of every last human, we will show them fear they have never known! They will live just like we were forced to, in a dark, backward twisted dimension! Their final moments will be spent begging for mercy!"

* * *

Energy began radiating out from the Dark Moon. We were being battered by the force of it. As the energy worked its way around the world, everybody else vanished. Then, when we were the only ones left, the energy stopped. Dan looked up first, and gasped. "Where are all the people?" Asked Noah.

"It's like they've just vanished!" Said Robin. Mag Mel laughed as an image of him and Rak Taal appeared in the sky.

"Let's just say we had to clear the field in order to focus on our final battle." Said Mag Mel.

"I don't like the sound of this at all." Said Shun.

"And you shouldn't." Said Azion.

"Where did everybody go?" Demanded Dan.

"Once again, you're focusing on the wrong thing, Kuso." Said Rak Taal.

"But, since you asked, we sent them all away to the Dark Reverse Dimension of this world." Mag Mel laughed again.

"Those poor people!" Said Marucho. "It's awful!"

"Oh man!" Said Noah. He fell over a little from the shock, and Dan caught him.

"Let the others go, Mag Mel!" Shouted Dan. "Your beef's with us, not them! You understand?"

"Even though he does, he will not release them." I said.

"I admire your fire, Kuso, but your naïve ideal is so pathetic."

"This sounds bad." Said Dan.

"Enough talking for now, boys." Said Rak Taal. Mag Mel swiped his arm.

"Behold!" They said.

"We've dispatched five of our deadliest Dreadeon Titans to the five largest cities across your pathetic excuse for a planet." Said Mag Mel.

"Good luck trying to stop them in time." Said Rak Taal.

"They're all over the place!" Said Ben.

"It's like the end of the world!" Said Jack. The five titans extended their tails and aimed down. They began drilling.

"Jack, you've hit the nail on the head all too well." Said Tom.

"What the heck is it doing?" Asked Paige. Rafe looked at his Bakumeter.

"That looks to me like a super high intensity laser drill. If they all drill to the Earth's core,"

"The release of pressure will blow the Earth to pieces!" Finished Paige.

"Paige is right." Said Marucho. "If we don't stop those things, the Earth is doomed!"

"The Earth is merely the linchpin in our larger plan," Started Rak Taal.

"For universal wide destruction!" Finished Mag Mel. "Too bad you won't be around to see the end."

"What the heck are you talking about now?" Asked Dan.

"Others must suffer for the part they played in the treachery that befell us!" Said Mag Mel.

"The force caused by the Earth's destruction will ripple across Dimensions, toppling each world it passes over!" Said Rak Taal.

"And no species shall be spared." Finished Mag Mel.

"Gundalia's next!" Said Paige.

"Then Neathia and Vestal!" Said Rafe. "We have to stop them!" Mag Mel began laughing, then the two slowly vanished.

"You're not going to banish my people to some dark dimension!" Said Paige.

"We're gonna have to take down those Titans first!" Said Ben.

"But they're in five different places!" Said Chris.

"So then, we split up." Said Paige. "What's the problem with that, huh?"

"It's our only play." Said Dan. "We can sit here and debate the risks, but at the end of the day, it's the best shot we have to save Earth and the Universe!" He turned to us. "So, let's quit talking and start brawling! What do you say, fellas?"

"Right on!" Said the Brawlers.

"I'll be able to send five Leonidases out to help while I stay here with the real one to watch the Dark Moon." I said. "If anything happens to make our life harder, I'll let you all know."

"Then we have a plan!" Said Dan. "Let's do it!"

* * *

In another city, Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan rained down. "You ready to take them all down, huh Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

"How about you?" Asked Dan, referencing the Leo on his shoulder.

"If I wasn't summoned for this, what was I summoned for?" Asked the Aquos Leonidas. Dan looked at his Bakumeter.

 _Ready, Rapilator._ A Pyrus Rapilator took form and Drago got on it. Dan took aim.

"Mobile Assault Vehicle, Launch!" Drago took off and flew above the Chaos Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Mithril Leonidas!"

"Let's do this!" Said Aquos Leo. The Chaos Bakugan Drago flew over vanished, destroyed.

"Ability Activate! Titanium Torrent!" Drago blasted at several Mechtogan, defeating them. "Ability Activate! Inspiration-O!" Aquos Leo flew up and created blue lenses in front of him. He took aim, and fired. He defeated the Mechtogan that Drago missed. Then, Drago went in at the Titan.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Heavy Weight - Metal Blaster!" Taylean sliced through several Chaos Bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Tornado Watch!" Janthide created a powerful tornado that began sucking up Chaos Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Inspiration-O!" Subterra Leo created brown lenses and fired, taking out a Mechtogan. Two more Mechtogan descended and the Chaos Bakugan equipped BakuNanos. They encircled Taylean.

"Uh oh!"

"Ability Activate! Land Sonic!"

"Ability Activate! Darring Arrow!" Shun recognized the voices as Spidaro and Clawsaurus attacked. The Chaos Bakugan began dropping like flies.

"Let us take the lead, boss!" Said Chris.

"Please, don't worry." Said Soon.

"Okay, good luck." Said Shun. He looked at Taylean. "You good?"

"Always!" He went up.

"Let's do this!" Said Cassie.

"Right!" Said Janthide.

"It's what I was summoned for, don't let it wait too long!" They went after the Mechtogan.

* * *

Multicolored blasts threw up multicolored smoke as the Ziperators did a victory pose. Jack laughed. "They're like roaches!"

"If only we had some Mechtogan!" Said Robin. Accelerak began firing at the Chaos Bakugan. Then, the Chaos Mechtogan fired back. Team Anubias looked up in awe and surprise as one beam came at them. The Subterra Ziperator blocked the attack.

"Hey! Are you crazy kid?" Asked Ben.

"Gee Ben, how about a thank you?" Asked Noah.

"Hey! Wicked reflexes Noah!" Said Trister.

"Now it's our turn, Trister!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Metal Prowl!" Trister became a beam of energy and began going through the Mechtogan.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Complained Pyrus Leo. Trister landed.

"Oh yeah! Nice one!" Said Jack.

"We better get a move on!" Said Robin.

"You heard him, let's go!" Said Ben. The Ziperators charged the Chaos Bakugan.

"You want in?" Asked Marucho. "Go for it! Ability Activate! Mythril Armory!"

"Let's do this!" Said Pyrus Leo as he armored up. He charged in, following the Ziperators.

* * *

"BakuNano Spear Aegis," Said Rafe.

"BakuNano Slingpike," Said Paige.

"Destroy!" They finished. Wolfurio and Boulderon began taking out Chaos Bakugan.

"Please, let me in on this!" Said Darkus Leo.

"Sure thing!" Said Rafe. "Ability Activate! Dual Wield - Blade!" Darkus Leo generated two Mythril Blades. The Mechtogan Titan fired at Vexfist and Swift Sweep.

"I'm about to lose my cool." Said Paige. Darkus Leo destroyed several Chaos Bakugan.

"Easy." Said Rafe. "A hot head makes for poor battling."

"You Castle Knights have your way of doing things, and we Gundalians have ours." Said Paige. "So since we're fighting to protect each of our homes, how about we stick to our own skills?" Rafe nodded.

* * *

"Go Zenthon Titan!" Said Drago. Zenthon Titan dashed in and grabbed the other Titan. He flipped it over.

"Back to your dark hole!" Zenthon Titan fired at the other Titan.

"Okay Drago, Zenthon. Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Wonder Superior!" Zenthon and Drago got ready. "Ability Activate! Timeline Superior!" Aquos Leo got ready.

"Ready, Master!" Said Zenthon. All three fired, defeating the Titan.

"Wicked!" Said Dan.

* * *

"Area A is now secure." Said Soon.

"Well, I guess we better catch up then!" Said Chris.

"Listen up, Taylean and Silent Strike, time to bring out our Titan!"

"You got it!" Said Taylean.

"As you wish, Master Shun!" They began glowing, and heavy winds kicked up around them.

"Come Titan!" Said Taylean. Shun had his eyes closed. He opened them.

"Right now!" The energy hit dark clouds above, and the Titan appeared. He began lowering.

"The winds of battle are stirring! And upon them, I emerge to my Master's call!"

"Ready to strike?" Asked Shun.

"Just say the word!" Said Taylean.

"We will destroy all who oppose us!" Said Silent Strike.

"Let's go!" Said Shun. His Titan opened up and fired, then Silent Strike grabbed his massive star and threw it. The attacks knocked the Titan off balance. "Ability Activate! Root Core - Supreme Wind Slash!" Taylean jumped up and attacked the Titan, defeating it. Soon and Chris high-fived.

"Awesome!" Said Chris. Shun jumped onto Taylean.

"Well played Taylean."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"The Dreadeon Titans have been defeated." Said Rak Taal.

"I wasn't expecting such a result so early, but no matter." Said Mag Mel.

"The Brawlers will still fall." Said Razenoid. He laughed.

"It's only a matter of time." Said Viadrus.

* * *

"Ugh! We've barely made a dent!" Said Ben. Jack laughed.

"Keep fighting!" Their Ziperators continued to attack the Chaos Bakugan.

* * *

"Humans are a weak and pathetic species." Said Mag Mel. "If we continue the mirage of Chaos Bakugan attacks, sooner or later they will break. And we will crush them!"

"How long will you last, Drago?" Asked Razenoid.

* * *

"Hold on, we can do this guys!" Said Dan. Drago and Aquos Leo were dodging attacks at Zenthon and Zenthon titan began dealing with them. Drago got hit.

* * *

"They're totally surrounded out there!" Said Rafe.

"Tell them to start swinging!" Said Paige.

"With pleasure!" Said Darkus Leo. He began swinging his swords willy nilly at the Chaos Bakugan. A Gate opened above, and the Vestal Destroyer came through. Spectra stood on top.

"Okay, Gus. You know what to do."

"Absolutely, Master Spectra." The Titan below fired at them.

"Uh, Gus." Said Spectra.

"On it!" Two blades came out of the Destroyer and it rammed into the attack and broke through. Helios rose up from the top. "Sir, it appears that our enemy is using a very strong shield."

"Don't worry." Said Helios. "It will crumble like tissue paper!" The Destroyer began attacking the Titan. "Ragnarok Buster!" He aded his attack to the mix, overpowering the Titan and defeating it. "Didn't I tell you? The big ones always fall the hardest!"

"Onto the next one." Said Spectra.

"Whoa!" Said Paige. "That is one bad dude!"

* * *

"Spectra!" Said Dan.

"That was quite the surprise!" Said Drago. "But we should get our heads back into this battle!"

"Yep! Let's go Zenthon!"

"Give me something I can use, Dan!" Called Aquos Leo. Zenthon flew up and opened up. He blasted the Titan, defeating it. "Or not, I guess."

* * *

Accelerak opened up, followed by Vexfist and Swift Sweep. They fired, defeating the Titan. "Come on! We didn't get a chance!" Complained Darkus Leo.

"I agree with him." Said Pyrus Leo. "We were summoned to help, not stand by and watch!"

"Oh, you guys can get the next one!" Said Trister.

"Now all's that left is Area B!" Said Marucho.

* * *

Taylean, Cassie and Subterra Leo stood in front of the Titan, joined by Ventus Leo. Drago, Helios and Aquos Leo landed next to them. Lightning flashed and more Titans appeared. They lumbered forward. "Three of them?" Asked Soon.

"This is impossible!" Said Chris.

"Let's use Mutate Morph." Suggested Spectra.

"That might work." Said Shun.

"Morphing three Bakugan together is the only way." Said Spectra.

"Okay, let's do this!" Said Dan. He looked at Drago. "Come on Drago!"

"We'll distract them!" Said Aquos Leo.

"It gives us something to do." Said Subterra Leo.

"Let's go!" Said Ventus Leo.

"You bet!" Said Drago. He began glowing, and that glow encased Taylean and Helios as the Leonidases attacked. Drago swapped with Taylean, who swapped with Helios, who swapped with Drago. The Titans began firing at the Leonidases, and one shot hit the Aquos one.

"Looks like I'm out!" He said as he vanished.

"Well, this is interesting." Said Taylean as he exited the glow. The Subterra Leo was hit.

"Same here!" He vanished. Helios jumped a bit.

"How am I supposed to fight with these stick legs?" The Ventus Leo got hit.

"Do your best, guys!" He vanished.

"Walk it off, Helios." Said Drago. "We've all got the best parts of each other! So let's do this!"

"Right." Said Helios. The Titans opened up, preparing to attack. They fired at Helios, who jumped up. "Too slow! Warpfire plus Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Helios grew blades out of his hands, then fired a dark orb. He then sliced with the blades, sending a shockwave out. The attacks combined and defeated one of the Titans. A massive explosion ensued. "This way guys!"

"Kazami Style - Slash Tornado plus Dragon Force Striker!" Said Taylean. He spun in the air and created a vacuum of air, then infused it with Dragon Force Striker. He dashed at another Titan, defeating it.

"Dragon Maximum Striker plus Ragnarok Buster!" Said Drago. He fired both attacks, and they combined to defeat the last Titan that wasn't drilling. The three Bakugan returned to their uncombined forms.

"Drago! We have to stop that guy!" Shouted Dan.

"You got it! Taylean, I need to borrow your powers!"

"No problem!" Said Taylean. Drago glowed again, then the glow hit Taylean. The two swapped.

"Revolution-O plus Slash rise Thunder!" Drago created lenses, then fired a green beam through them. It hit the last Titan, defeating it. He and Taylean returned to their normal forms. Soon, all of the battlers regathered at the final spot, right under the Dark Moon. I ran up to them.

"This is the last one, and no other disturbances from the Dark Moon." I said. I looked around and saw only the Darkus and Aquos Leos. "Looks like a few were defeated."

"Looks like it." Said Leo, in Bakugan form. Mag Mel laughed.

"Mag Mel!" Said Dan. The Dark Moon glowed.

"Looks like I spoke too soon!" I said. Lightning came down, and another Titan appeared. More appeared around the world. Noah looked at his Bakumeter.

"Are you serious? How could there be even more Titans?" The Dark Moon glowed again, and Razenoid and Viadrus fell.

"At last, we meet again!" Said Razenoid.

"Razenoid!" Said Drago.

"Once again, on the field of battle, I shall be victorious!" Said Viadrus.

"Viadrus!" Said Leo. The dust cleared to reveal Mag Mel and Rak Taal.

"Bring it Mag Mel!"

"Rak Taal, your conquest ends here!" All four of them aimed their hands, and energy came out of them. It ensnared me, Dan, Drago and Leo.

"Can't you fight fair for just this once?" Asked Dan.

"Quit your crying, will you?" Asked Razenoid. The Mechtogan fired. "Cassandra!" Razenoid's body became more metallic and he took the shots. The Mechtogan fired at Viadrus.

"FormidiShield!" Said Viadrus. His blade turned into a shield and blocked the attacks. When the Mechtogan stopped, it turned back into a sword.

"Oh man!" Said Marucho.

"How pathetic." Said Razenoid. "Kahlua Moot!" His chest opened up, revealing an eye. Energy radiated out, defeating the Mechtogan.

"He took out all the Mechtogan!" Said Robin, stunned.

"With just one shot!" Said Jack. Shun looked at Spectra, and the two nodded.

"Taylean! Let's call on Silent Strike!"

"Janthide, we need Azailel!"

"Not so fast! I'm not finished!" Said Razenoid. He fired again, taking out Taylean and Janthide.

"Taylean!"

"Janthide!"

"Okay you swine, I've had enough of this!" Said Helios. "Ragnarok Buster!" He fired at Razenoid, who blocked with his hand. "Now I'm really angry!"

"Let me take this one." Said Viadrus. "Sword Strike Rain!" He threw his blade up, and another one appeared in his hand. Then, they began to rain down.

"Look out!" Called Azion. "Ability Activate! Infernium Shield!" Pyreon went above Helios to block the attack, but it just punched right through the shield, defeating both of them.

"Unbelievable." Said Gus. "He took down Helios! Maybe he's too powerful."

"Gus, it's time to take out the system." Said Spectra.

"But are you sure, master? We haven't even tested it yet!"

"Don't worry about it, Helios can definitely handle it!"

"Okay sir, standby please." Something formed above Spectra's Bakumeter.

 _Ready, Doomtronic._ Helios opened on it, and appeared inside it atop the Destroyer.

"Helios, hold nothing back!"

"I never do!" Helios took aim at Razenoid and Viadrus. "I'm gonna bury you!" He fired, but Razenoid raised a shield to protect them both.

"Shun, try this out." Said Spectra.

"Transmitting Blasterate." Said Gus. Shun's Bakumeter began glowing.

"You're sending me a new Bakusuit?"

 _Ready, Blasterate._ Taylean stood again.

"Let's go Taylean!"

"Ready when you are!" Taylean took to the sky, then fired little drones. They began firing at Razenoid, slowly wearing down his shield. It broke.

"What?"

"Open wide!" Said Helios. He fired at Razenoid and Viadrus. A smoke cloud erupted.

"He did it!" Said Drago.

"That was totally fierce buddy!" Said Dan. Helios and Taylean landed on the rim of the crater.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Razenoid. He grabbed their legs from underground and pulled them. He rose up from the center of the impact zone.

"He doesn't have a scratch on him!" Said Taylean.

"Don't forget about me." Said Viadrus. He rose out of the dust as well.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Helios.

"Do you two ever stop talking?" Asked Razenoid. He glowed purple.

"I concur." Said Viadrus. "Stop wasting time!" Energy built up around him too. Then, it rocketed up. The attack hit all of the Bakugan present, separating them blasting their brawlers back.

"We're in trouble!" Said Dan.

"I don't understand why none of those attacks did any damage!" Said Drago. Razenoid took a step, crumbling the ground under him.

"Now that we have been reborn, our powers are limitless." Said Mag Mel.

"We'll use our connection to the Dark Dimension to reign terror upon all!" Said Rak Taal.

"Not gonna happen!" Said Dan.

"Chaos, this isn't you!" I called.

"No more talk." Said Razenoid. "Time to disappear!" He attacked all the battlers.

"Fight me instead, Razenoid!" Said Drago.

"Yeah! That's right! We're the ones you want! So come and get it, unless you're too scared!" Said Dan.

"Do you think you can bait me that easily?" Asked Razenoid. He attacked again.

"Stop it!" Yelled Dan. "Leave them alone!"

"This is not going to happen! Do you hear me Chaos? Do you hear me?" Something in Rak Taal's mind, small as it was, responded. It couldn't do anything, but it was there.

"Tell me, Kusos, how does it feel to have your friends, your home, your very future ripped apart? Does it make you feel small, does it fill you with sadness and pain? Or are you overflowing with rage?"

"Stop!" Yelled Dan.

"You will not win this time! Even if I have to destroy you, I will not let this stand!" I yelled. Everybody else was laying on the ground, too hurt to move much.

"The Gates and Keys." Mumbled Marucho. He thought of something. He pressed a button on his Bakumeter. "Hey Trister, are you there?"

"Barely, but yeah."

"Okay, listen up." Said Marucho. He told Trister the plan.

"Okay, I hear you." He slowly got up.

"That could work." Said Spectra, getting up. Helios got up.

"Sounds like Marucho is hatching a plan." Taylean got up. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, let's keep him busy." Said Taylean.

"What are you two whispering about, huh?" Asked Razenoid. The two Bakugan didn't respond with words, but attacks. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Razenoid sent out waves of energy that sent them back. Trister dashed around. "What?" Trister grabbed Drago's bindings.

"Trister! Let go!" Said Drago.

"I have a message from Marucho!" Said Trister. "About the Gates and Keys!" Razenoid fired the energy at Trister, sending him back.

"Trister!" He rammed into the broken access point.

"No Trister!" Yelled Marucho. He got up and ran towards the Access point.

"The Gate and the Key, huh?" Asked Dan. "Of course!" His Key began glowing, and Drago's Gate began. I summoned my Key as Leo summoned his.

"Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus are drawing their energy from the Dark Moon, which they opened with the Gates and Keys." Said Marucho. "Then Drago, Dan, Leo and Atom should be able to close it because the Gates and Keys once belonged to them! All they have to do is concentrate so that they can reconnect with it!" Dan got onto Drago as I got onto Leo. They flew up, towards the Dark Moon.

"What's happening?" Asked Razenoid. Mag Mel jumped on.

"Quickly! Go!"

"Let's follow them!" Said Rak Taal. He jumped onto Viadrus, who floated up. All eight of us entered the Dark Moon. Marucho looked at the rubble.

"I'm so sorry, Trister. I never meant for this to happen to you!" The rubble moved, and Trister got up.

"Why all the long faces, guys?" Everybody gathered was shocked. "You didn't actually think I was going to go down that easily, did ya?" He gave a thumbs up.

"Trister!"

"Now that the portal is completely closed, Mag Mel and Rak Taal can't send any more reinforcements." Said Spectra. "Which means, it's up to Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo to finish this!" The Pyrus and Darkus Leos vanished.

"But we still have work to do down here." Said Azion. "Mag Mel and Rak Taal sent lots of Mechtogan out.

* * *

"You just made the biggest mistakes of your lives, boys." Said Mag Mel.

"I think you've got things backwards, Mag Mel!" Said Dan.

"Even you know this was foolish, Atom!" Said Rak Taal.

"I just intend to save a friend." I said.

* * *

 _This is it. The final battle. With us inside the Dark Moon, we have no choice but to fight against Mag Mel and Rak Taal. The battle will be fierce, but we will prevail. I just have to hope that I can succeed here where I have failed in the past. I will save Chaos from this evil!_


	26. Final Charge

By entering the Dark Moon, we have condemned ourselves to the final battle. This will not only push our skills as battlers, but also push on my boundary with my friend. This is the final chance!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The Dark Moon crackled above. "So, I guess Dan, Drago, Atom and Leo are on the other side battling Mag Mel, Razenoid, Rak Taal and Viadrus." Said Marucho.

"Then we need to do our part down here!" Said Trister.

"Yeah! There's still a bunch of Titans and Chaos Bakugan that need cleaning up!" Said Paige.

"Hm, sounds like fun." Said Spectra.

"Quit joking, the fate of the world in at stake!" Said Shun.

"Try worlds." Said Azion. "Let's move!"

* * *

Drago and Razenoid clashed as Leo and Viadrus threw projectiles at each other. "Today is the day your luck finally runs out, Drago!" Said Razenoid.

"We'll see who the unlucky one it, Razenoid!" Said Drago. He broke the engagement and started jumping around, trying to confuse Razenoid. It failed, and Drago got hit by Razenoid's tail.

"We all go sometime, but for you it's sooner rather than later!" Said Viadrus. One of his projectiles hit Leo.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay pal!" Said Drago. He flew up again.

"Let's win this thing!" Said Leo.

"Ability Activate!" We said.

"Wonder Superior!"

"Timeline Superior!" The lenses appeared and our Bakugan fired.

"You think that's enough to take us down?" Asked Mag Mel.

"You're in for a surprise then!" Said Rak Taal.

"Ability Activate!" They said.

"Negative Shambolic!"

"Reversal Axe!" One of Viadrus's blades turned into a mirrored axe as Razenoid generated a dark portal. The attacks hit, and were absorbed into the responses. Then, they fired back,,

"What?" Asked Drago.

"I should've expected that!" Said Leo.

"Time to disappear." Said Mag Mel.

"Drago!"

"Leo!" The attacks seemed to hit, and a blinding light appeared. When it faded, we were able to see our Mechtogan and Titans. Zenthon and Leantris had taken the attacks.

"Zenthon and Zenthon Titan?" Asked Dan.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"But how?" Asked Drago.

"We didn't summon them!" Said Leo.

"We are all connected at a core level to our masters." Said Zenthon.

"You needn't always call our names to summon us." Said Zenthon Titan.

"We can feel when you are in trouble," started Leantris.

"And can come if needed." Finished Leantris Titan.

"Awesome!" Said Dan.

"What good is a Mechtogan with its own free will?" Asked Mag Mel.

"You have clearly lost control!" Said Razenoid.

"That's what you think!" I said. "We have not lost control. No, we have more than ever! If they can come when we need them, and not when we summon them, that means we have the distinct advantage!"

"Just further proof that you are doomed to suffer defeat at our hands!" Said Rak Taal. The ground began shaking.

"Come Dreadeon and Dreadeon Titan!" Said Razenoid.

"Destron and Destron Titan, come!" Called Viadrus. The four Mechtogan descended.

"We're going to take you down!" Said Mag Mel.

"But before we deal the final blow, we're going to make you watch as we destroy Earth!"

"Ugh, what is your problem Mag Mel?" Asked Dan. "What have these people ever done to you? Why can't you just leave them alone?"

"Rak Taal, by destroying Earth, you destroy the friends you have made back home. Is that a cost you are willing to pay?"

"Such weak and pathetic creatures." Said Mag Mel.

"I have no friends." Said Rak Taal. "They all turned against me!"

"You're insane!" Yelled Dan.

"Consider this payback!" Said Mag Mel.

"What better way to defeat your enemy than to destroy that which they treasure most?" Asked Rak Taal.

"So that's the reason why you're doing this!" Said Dan.

"A real warrior would only battle his true enemy!" Said Drago. "There is no pride in harming the innocent!"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm a fallen knight then." Said Viadrus.

"You're missing the point." Said Razenoid. "Neither matter to us! Those ridiculous concepts only apply to fools like you! Our only goal is to see you suffer!" Drago growled.

"You creeps!" Said Dan.

"And the best part is, after you have all suffered, we will destroy you and take your remaining power!" Said Rak Taal. "None will be able to combat us!"

"The sooner you realize that anger and hatred is what fuels us, the better equipped you'll be to battle us." Said Mag Mel. He thought back to when Dharak tried to take the powers of Code Eve by force. "You see, Kuso, when we came into contact with the power of the Sacred Orb, these characteristics were magnified in us. It caused us to undergo a type of metamorphosis. Our hunger for such things increased so much that just as our hearts hardened, so too did out exteriors."

"We were encased in armors of evil, and now the full power of our transformation!" Finished Rak Taal.

"I've had it with you!" Said Dan. He thought back to everybody Mag Mel and Rak Taal sent to the Dark Reverse Dimension. "That's it! No more of your destruction! This ends now!"

"Rak Taal, I know there is still a piece of him somewhere in you!" I said. "Relinquish your goals and return to him! Otherwise, you shall be destroyed!"

* * *

The Destroyer was flying as quickly as it could. _Present number of remaining Mechtogan Titans: 84. High Intensity Laser Penetration to Earth's Core has now reached 70% completion. Threat level currently sits at condition Red._

"At this rate, it's only a matter of hours before the Earth explodes!" Said Gus.

"Then I guess we better step it up and wipe out the rest of these Titan pests!" Said Helios.

"Exactly." Said Spectra. Helios stepped onto a launch pad. "Let's go Helios!" The bay door opened.

"I'm with you." He launched. Vulcan got on.

"It's been a while since we've battled." Said Vulcan.

"I know. It'll be fun! Let's go Vulcan!" He launched. The Titan below them recharged its laser drill and continued to fire. "Ability Activate! Hyper Impact!"

"Open wide!" Said Vulcan as his arms fired. They hit the Chaos Bakugan, defeating them.

"Well done, Gus!"

"Thank you, Master Spectra!" Gus saluted.

"Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster!" Helios fired at the Titan, but to no effect.

"That should've done more damage! Let's try something stronger!"

"Ability Activate! Mauser Impact!"

 _Consolidating energy from all systems. Booster charge complete. Fire when ready._

"Here we go!" Said Helios. "This one's gonna hurt!" He fired, creating a massive line in the ground, aimed to the Titan. It exploded and Vulcan landed beside him.

* * *

"Let's go! Silent Strike Titan!" Called Shun.

"By your command I will tear down all evil that stands in our way!" He fired at the Titan nearest.

"Ability Activate! Root Core - Supreme Wind Slash!" Taylean sliced through the Titan Silent Strike Titan fired at and defeated it. "Keep going, there's plenty more out there."

* * *

Trister stared down a Titan drilling in the Roman Coliseum. "Let's hit them hard!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Press Impulse!" Trister created jets of water and sent them at the Titan, freezing them along the way. They smashed into it, disrupting it. Noah looked at his Bakumeter.

"This is impossible! There's just too many of them!"

"Oh no! This doesn't look good!" Said Robin.

"Yeah, you said it pal!" Said Ben. Marucho glared at them.

"You can't give up!" He yelled. Jack jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! Huh?"

"What would Dan say if he was here? Huh guys? And what about Atom?"

* * *

"We're just getting warmed up here!" Said Paige. Boulderon began swinging his BakuNano, crashing them into Chaos Bakugan.

"Now Wolfurio!"

"In the name of the Castle Knights and my new family, the Battle Brawlers, I'll take you down!" Said Wolfurio. He fired at another Chaos Bakugan.

"That goes double for me!" Said Boulderon. His BakuNano kept swinging around.

* * *

"We need to coordinate an attack!" Said Azion. Pyreon and Janthide were floating above Slight.

"We're with you!" Said Cassie. "Let's do it!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Tom. "Hydro Impact!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Volcanic Fire!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Cassie. "Hurricane Warning!" The three attacks slammed into the Titan, knocking it over.

"Still not enough!" Said Pyreon.

* * *

The Mechtogan were firing at each other, trying to get the upper hand. Then the Titans clashed. "Ability Activate! Dragon Maximum Striker!"

"Time for us to go at it!" I said. "Attributic"

"Split!" Finished Leo.

"Ability Activate! Dextra Timeline Charge!" All seven Bakugan attacked.

"Ability Activate!" Said Mag Mel. "Hyper Meteor Destruction!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Rak Taal. "Cam Plate Shield!" One of Viadrus's blades turned into a shield and he grabbed it. Razenoid fired his own at Drago's as Leo's multiattack slammed into Viadrus's shield. But, an attack blasted back from it, matching Leo's. The light was blinding.

"Whoa! That's a lot of energy!" Said Drago.

"Hold tight buddy!" Said Dan.

"Can you hear the screams of all those trapped in the Dark Reverse Dimension?" Asked Mag Mel. "Sitting there helpless, their fate sealed."

"Enough!" Said Dan. The attacks stopped.

"How do you think they'll feel, knowing that the mighty Dan and Atom Kuso and their partners Drago and Leo have failed them yet again?" Asked Rak Taal. Mag Mel began laughing.

"I've had enough of your smack talk, Mag Mel! I'm not going to let you get inside my head!"

"That's it. Get angry. Surrender to its beauty!" Said Mag Mel. "It will give you power like you've never known!"

"Rak Taal, you've just opened something you shouldn't have!" I said. "You believe yourself mighty, unbeatable, but you are sadly mistaken!" The small part of Rak Taal's mind responded.

"Maybe we are not so different, Kusos." Said Rak Taal. Energy waves hit both of us, sending us back.

"Dan!"

"Atom!"

"Your turn, Drago!" Said Razenoid.

"And you as well, Leo! Said Viadrus. The two attacked, sending our Bakugan back.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

Razenoid laughed. "You're so weak, it's embarrassing, Drago."

"And you, Leo, I expected more from you. You are nothing." Said Viadrus. The Mechtogan continued fighting, but Dreadeon and Destron got the advantage. Zenthon and Leantris hit the ground. Dreadeon and Destron Titan knocked Zenthon and Leantris Titan down.

"Funny." Said Mag Mel. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge, Kuso." He laughed.

"You okay to keep going, Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Of course." Said Drago. Razenoid laughed.

"Leo, if we stop now, everything ends!" I said.

"I know. That's why we will never surrender!" Said Leo.

"You're looking a little shaky." Said Razenoid.

"Nevertheless, we admire your persistence." Said Mag Mel.

"Too bad it will end in defeat for you." Said Rak Taal.

"It won't be enough!" Said Viadrus, The Mechtogan and Titans on their side prepared to fire. Razenoid and Viadrus got ready. They fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Wonder Superior!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Timeline Superior!" The attacks went, but were pushed back by Razenoid and Viadrus's attacks. Drago and Leo were hit, knocking them down again.

"Finish them now!" Said Mag Mel. The Mechtogan and Titans went in for the kill.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"Leo!" I yelled. Our Titans and Mechtogan stopped the others.

"Whoa."

"Just in time guys!" Said Drago. Our Mechtogan and Titans began to glow their respective Attribute Colors, and cracks began to emerge.

"As the most loyal Mechtogan," started Zenthon.

"We will drop the hammer on the red flame." Said Zenthon Titan.

"We have had a good run, but our time is over." Said Leantris.

"This is our final gift to you" Said Leantris Titan.

"Wait guys!" Yelled Dan. Drago protected him.

"Don't do it!" I yelled. Leo protected me. Then, all four exploded. When the light cleared, me and Dan pushed through the fingers of our partners. Dan began looking around first.

"Zenthon? Zenthon Titan? Where'd they go?"

"This is bad." I said.

"Do you see all of the residual battle energy, Razenoid?" Asked Mag Mel. "Absorb it all and make it your own! Then show them your true might!" Razenoid roared as all of the excess energy flowed into him. He began glowing, and started growing. Dan gasped.

"What?"

"Got any ideas on how to beat that?" Asked Drago.

"Nah, but I'm working on it!" Said Dan. Mag Mel laughed.

* * *

 _High Intensity laser Penetration to Earth's Core has now reached 85%. Threat level remains condition Red._ Down below, Helios fired at another Titan with his BakuNano. It exploded.

"Come on, hurry up Gus!" Said Spectra.

"Yes, Master Spectra!" Something screeched nearby, and Spectra looked at it. A couple dozen Chaos Bakugan were flying in. Helios took aim and began firing.

"Say good night!"

* * *

"Why don't you try a few of these?" Asked Paige. Boulderon launched a few drones from his Bakusuit. They began firing at the Titan. It had no effect, other than annoying it, making Paige run away. The Titan blasted, knocking Boulderon over.

"Do you hear birds tweeting, Paige?"

"Shake it off! We've gotta get back in there! There's too much at stake! I won't let Gundalia be destroyed! Or anywhere else! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah boss. I hear you loud and clear!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Boulderon launched the drones again.

* * *

Wolfurio's Mobile Assault opened up and fired at the Titan. It blasted right through, and the Titan fell over, likely covering the side of the Pyramid in sand. "And there's plenty more where that came from!" Said Wolfurio.

"Perfect!" Said Rafe. "We fought for so long to bring peace to Neathia, I won't let it be destroyed!"

* * *

Trister launched another attack at the nearest Titan, destroying it. "That's what I'm talking about!" Said Marucho, running on the beach. Trister fell to his knee. "You okay Trister?"

"I'm okay! I just needed to catch my breath!" He stood back up. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Marucho looked back to the ocean.

* * *

Taylean was dodging the laser fire from the Titan. "I think we're finally making progress!"

"We'll keep fighting until they're all obliterated!" Said Shun.

"That's right!" Said Taylean. The Dark Moon continued to glow.

* * *

"This should finish this one!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Plasma Inferno!" Pyreon fired a massive blast of plasma from his mouth, defeating the Titan.

"It worked!" Said Slight. He looked to the horizon. "Now what about them?" He saw three more Titans.

* * *

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Wonder Superior!"

"Ability Activate! Timeline Superior!" Both attacks hit Razenoid, but had no effect.

"All of your efforts are futile!" Said Razenoid. He whipped at Drago and Leo, both dodged but got hit anyway.

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Are you really that delusional, to think that you can defeat me when we possess the ultimate power, Kuso?" Asked Mag Mel. Dan looked up. "The very power that we were provided with from all of the brawling that you and the other battlers did in Bakugan Interspace. How ironic that you have given me the energy that will be the root of your downfall!" He laughed as Razenoid roared.

"What we gave them," started Dan.

"We can take away!" Finished Drago. They got up.

"We can never give up." I said. "Even when the odds seem impossible, I know that I can never give up on it! No matter the odds, I will fight to the end!"

"And it is that which gives us the advantage!" Said Leo. We got up as something in Rak Taal's brain sparked. He held his head.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"You said it." Said Dan. "You'll never defeat us!"

"Not in a million years!" Said Drago. Mag Mel laughed.

"Your arrogance is quite laughable, boys."

"I'm going to enjoy burying you alive!" Said Razenoid.

"Hyper Meteor Destruction!" Said Mag Mel. Rak Taal's mind continued to fight against him.

"I may have lost my way, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!" Thought something within him.

"No! You cannot take over! I won't let you!"

* * *

Noah was blown back, and his Ziperator stepped back. He slowly got up. "Get up, kid." Noah looked up to see an image of Anubias.

"Huh? What?"

"You've come a long way as a battler, since we first met. Stay strong. You can do this."

"Sure, Anubias." Said Noah. "Thanks!" The image faded and Ben stepped back to Noah, covering his face.

"Get up Noah, now! Come on!"

"Yeah! Snap out of it dude!" Said Jack.

"Come on, we have to attack them together!" Said Robin. Noah stepped forward.

"You're exactly right." The Ziperators landed behind him. "Let's go Team Anubias!"

"Ability Activate!" All four said.

* * *

Soon and Chris were fighting another Titan, but failing to. Soon and Chris tried to back away, but Chris fell over. They ran behind a rock just as the attack hit. "He's a tough one." Said Soon.

"I know. What are we going to do now?" A wave of water flowed past them.

"Open your eyes, ladies!" They saw a similar thing to Noah. Then, they ran back into battle.

* * *

We were all still being attacked by Razenoid. "Why do you keep resisting the inevitable?" Asked Razenoid. "There is no happy ending for you here!"

"We're not going to let you take any elements from Bakugan Battling and use them for such evil purposes!" Said Drago.

"Oh really?" Asked Razenoid.

"You're not going to demolish everything we built!" Said Dan. "You got that?" He thought to everybody battling below. "You and Mag Mel may have shared a bond with us, but it's nothing compared to to the one between me and the other Brawlers! Nothing's going to tear us apart! So get ready. We're going to take that power back from you!"

"You were never worthy enough to possess it!" Said Drago. Their Gate and Key activated.

"Rak Taal, I know there is still a part of the true you in there! Shake off the hold your emotions have taken on you! I don't want to do this!" My Key and Leo's Gate activated.

"The power of the Gate and Key!" Said Mag Mel.

"It doesn't matter!" Said Razenoid. "Whatever shards you have remaining won't be enough to take me down!" Razenoid fired at Drago and Leo. When the dust settled, it revealed they they had evolved yet again. Drago into Fusion Dragonoid and Leo into Mythical Leonidas.

"What?" Asked Mag Mel. Dan looked up. Drago and Leo roared.

"Whoa!" Said Dan. "Fusion Dragonoid!"

"And Mythical Leonidas." I said.

"Check it out!" Said Drago. "This is cool."

"Are you trying to tell me that your hubris alone was enough to allow you to evolve yet again?" Asked Mag Mel. "Whatever the case, your transformation is in vain and will do nothing to stop us!"

"Not a chance Mag Mel!" Said Dan.

"What did you say?"

"None of the power you have is your own! It's all been hijacked!" Said Drago. "So it's going to fail you!"

"Silence fools!" Said Razenoid. "You're no longer the most powerful Bakugan, Drago! I am! So stop living in the past and accept your destiny! It's over for you!"

"You were never better than me, Dharak!" Said Drago, purposefully.

"How dare you call him by his old name?" Asked Mag Mel. "Dharak is gone! Only Razenoid Exists!"

"Sure, Barodius!"

"You're going to pay for your disrespect! Rak Taal, it's your turn!"

"No." Said Rak Taal.

"What?" Asked Mag Mel.

"No. This is not how it will end!" Said Rak Taal. "I was delusioned by the idea that I could beat Atom, but I now know it cannot be done! At least, not the way I've been doing it. It's time for me to shed the emotions that have gripped me since the beginning!" Rak Taal's armor began to glow, then began to retract. It all vanished into a helmet which Chaos took off. "It's time for me to return to my friends!" Viadrus began to glow, then his shattered armor began to retract, revealing Vladitor.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Said Vladitor. He glowed again, and evolved. He transformed into Doomic Vladitor. His weapon was no more, and his armor was plated. Chaos ran over to me and Dan as Vladitor flew over.

"This dangerous game is over, Mag Mel!" Said Chaos. "I am not Rak Taal! I am Chaos! A Reality Shifter!"

"No matter." Said Mag Mel. His Key began to glow, then Razenoid's Gate. Razenoid fired at Drago and Leo, who just stood there and took it. They began glowing.

"What?" Asked Mag Mel. Razenoid kept firing, but they didn't take any damage. Drago and Leo flew up.

"Hold still, you little insect! You're only making this harder on yourself!" Razenoid continued firing, but kept missing.

"Don't slow down!" Said Dan. "Keep moving around like that and you'll tire him out!"

"Let's finish this!" I said.

"Together!" Agreed Chaos.

"Time to show them our full power!" Said Drago.

"Let's do it!" Said Leo.

"Hit it!" Said me and Dan. Drago and Leo fired at Razenoid. He retaliated by firing his own attack at their attacks. They held equal. Then Razenoid began cracking.

"What? My powers! This can't be happening! I can't lose to these puny rodents! It's impossible! I cannot be defeated!"

"Too bad." Said Chaos. "You just were." The Gate broke.

"What?" Asked Mag Mel.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Demolition Hammer!" Vladitor created a hammer, and threw it at Razenoid. At the same time, Drago and Leo's attacks pushed through Razenoid's. He disintegrated. When the light faded, Mag Mel was alone with all six of us against him. Cracks were all over his body.

"I'm not sure how, but you've defeated me once again, Kuso." Said Mag Mel. "Still. Your victory will be short lived! My final demise will mean the immediate and uncontrolled release of the vast amount of energy I've collected. Which spells utter disaster, and the end for you! So once again, you've caused your own downfall! It's time for us all to fade away!" Mag Mel glowed powerfully as I grabbed onto Chaos. Back on Earth, the Titans began to disappear.

"Huh?" Asked Shun. "The Dark Moon!" He looked at it. "Something's happening!" Cracks emerged on it.

* * *

Another Titan vanished before Wolfurio and Boulderon. "Did you do that?"

"Nope, wasn't me." The Dark Moon cracked more, then began to glow.

* * *

 _High Intensity laser Penetration to the Earth's Core has gone through total reversal. Threat level has been completely neutralized. All dimensional worlds are now safe._ Everybody returned to where they were around the world.

* * *

"Hey! Look! It's gone!" Said someone in Rome.

"The Dark Moon?"

"Yeah. That's right." A little kid began cheering at the sight of the Ziperators. People began clapping.

"Think we should tell them how close they were to disaster?" Asked Robin.

"Nah. Why spoil the mood?" Asked Jack.

"Wonder what happened to Dan and Atom." Said Ben. He looked up.

* * *

"Drago! Dan! Leo! Atom! Come in! Do you read me? Hey guys! You there?"

"Maybe when the Dark Moon disappeared, they went with it!" Said Trister.

"No!" Said Marucho. "Trister! Don't talk like that!"

* * *

"It looks like the Kusos went down saving the rest of us." Said Spectra. "They were very brave."

"What a waste." Said Helios. "How could you lose, Drago?" Something began sprinkling down.

"What's this?" Asked Spectra.

* * *

Chris and Soon saw it too. "Whoa! So pretty!" Said Soon.

"Sure is!" Said Chris.

* * *

"Look!" Said Marucho. "Over there!" He pointed at two orbs, one red, the other yellow and purple. Two discs made a cross over the red one while the yellow and purple one had two crosses. In the red one was Dan and Drago, in the yellow and purple me, Chaos, Leo and Vladitor. Dan began waking up.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"Drago! What happened pal?"

"I'm not sure, but look!" They looked down to see Earth. Then they noticed Shun and Taylean, then Marucho and Trister. Then they noticed Rafe and Wolfurio, followed by Paige and Boulderon.

"Yeah!" Said Paige. Team Anubias was next, followed by Team Sellon. Then the Vestal Destroyer.

"Look! Real Bakugan!" Called someone.

"Wicked!"

"Look mommy!" Me and Chaos looked down to see someone disturbingly similar to Dylan.

"Never a dull moment around here!" He walked away laughing.

"Dan! Drago! Atom! Leo! Welcome home!" Said Dan's mom. Drago and Leo put us down while chaos decided to stay on Vladitor's shoulder, still above everybody else.

"Home sweet home!" Said Dan.

"It sure does feel good to be back." Said Drago. "In fact, better than ever!"

"You know it!" Said Dan. Everybody ran up.

"Welcome back!"

"What took you so long?"

"I knew you'd be back!"

"Yeah! What happened?"

"Okay, easy guys, easy!" Said Dan. "No big deal!"

"Uh, I hate to differ, but it was." I said. "So much so, in fact, that we needed some help." I waved up, and the others looked up as well.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked Azion.

"It can't be!" Said Tom.

"Chaos?" Asked Cassie.

"Hey guys! Been a while since we've been on the same side, huh?" He asked. Vladitor landed.

"Hold up! Time out! When did Viadrus turn back into Vladitor?" Asked Trister. "And how can we trust them?"

"Easy." I said. "Rak Taal was destroyed."

"I managed to place him into his helmet, then left it in the Dark Moon to be destroyed. He's gone. For good." Tom and Cassie walked away from the group a bit.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Cassie.

"No, I'm not." Said Tom. "But, I think this is where we must depart. We can no longer help as we once did. It's time for us to go."

"Tom, Cassie, what are you guys whispering about?" Asked Azion. The two looked at him. Tom sighed.

"I think this is goodbye, for now." He said.

"Goodbye?" I asked. I realized what he meant. "Oh. You guys planning on leaving the Reality?"

"Tom here thinks we can no longer help the same we have been, and would be more of a detriment to the team than helpful." Said Cassie. She looked at me. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same here." I said. She tackled me into a hug, and I hugged her back.

"I'll see you back home." She said. She got off of me.

"So, what about us?" Asked Janthide.

"Yeah, what about us?" Asked Slight. "We can't exactly leave with you!"

"You will remain with them." Said Tom, signifying me, Azion and Chaos. "If we're right, that's the best thing we can do."

"And here I thought we could all find the key back home here." Said Azion.

"I feel as though my key to getting home is elsewhere, with a different kind of creature." Said Tom. "And as for Cassie, I think she has some mysteries to solve. Each of us has a different Reality we need to visit for our own key. It's just time for us to leave." He looked over everybody somberly. "I hope we meet again, someday." He began to disappear.

"Here's hoping." Said Cassie. She began to vanish too. Before anybody else could say anything, they vanished.

"We will meet up again." I said. "Right where it all started. Home." I sighed, then turned to the rest of the group. "Let's get things started again. There's a big mess out there. Let's clean it up!"

"And then everything will return to normal." Said Dan. He did his traditional nose flick. "Nothing could be better than sticking together!"


	27. Glimpse of the End

**Here we are at long last! Mechtanium Surge - Arc 2. Things are going to be heating up here in the last segment of Bakugan with the Reality Shifters. But don't worry, there's still more fanfiction to come after all of these! We still have to cover the other four main shifters, don't we? Anyways, Cassie and Tom will not be making a return appearance in Arc 2, except in memory. Finally, I hope you enjoy the closing episodes of the Bakugan Arc of Reality Shift. Closing episodes being these last 20 or so chapters. Keep an eye out for the other stories I'm posting. Chronologically, Cassie's would be next. Be on the look out. Enjoy!**

A long time has passed since we took down Mag Mel and saved Chaos, and things have never been better! Now that peace exists throughout the Universe, Shun, Marucho, Atom, Azion, Chaos and I have been able to focus on training and battling just for the love of the game. It's brought the Brawlers way closer to our partner Bakugan. But it's not just us! Things have been so great, all of the Bakugan have immigrated from New Vestroia and now live here amongst us humans! It's like we're one giant, happy family! I guess you could say things are perfect!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Dan was talking to himself. "The first thing Marucho did was build this state of the art research lab. It's totally dope, which is cool because it's also the Battle Brawler's headquarters!" He entered the building to see Kato.

"I trust you had a good run, Master Dan. Will you be joining Master Marucho now?"

"Yep, as soon as I clean up." Said Dan, taking the towel Kato was offering.

"Very well sir." Dan smelled something, then turned to Kato.

"Do you smell flowers?"

"It's my new perfume!" Dan turned quickly to Mira.

"Oh, hey Mira!"

"You ready for today's match?"

* * *

"It's been a while since the brawlers have battled as individuals." Said Marucho. "This should be interesting. Just a couple more calculations and I think we'll have our own strategy figured out." The door opened.

"You almost done?" Asked Azion. "Dan just got back."

* * *

Shun was sitting on the roof, meditating. "My mind is clear and I'm ready for battle." He thought. He opened his eyes.

* * *

"Aw man, I'm so psyched for today's battle!" Said Dan as he walked up the stairs.

"Better stay hydrated." Said Mira, tossing him a water bottle. Dan began thinking to himself how Mira got here.

"That's our old pal, Mira. She used to be our teammate back when we were battling Zenoheld and her mad scientist pops Professor Clay. After we defeated those creeps, Mira turned her focus to developing high tech machinery using Vestal Technology. She definitely inherited her dad's brain for science, and luckily not his pension for evil."

"As soon as I'm done here, I'll come by and cheer you all on."

"Cool!" Said Dan. He checked the time, then realized he had to get going. He began thinking to himself again. "We brought Bakugan Battles out of the Virtual World and back into the real one. We've even started a championship tournament!" He got to the arena.

 _Okay fans! It's the moment you've been waiting for!_ Said the announcer. _The start of the V1 Climax round!_

"Me, Shun and Marucho are the top players in the League of Champions. It's surprising, but the Shifters have never participated before today."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!"

"Shun's latest partner Bakugan is Ventus Jaakor. He's a cool but deadly dude."

"Ability Activate! Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap!"

"I'll put down any evil that opposes me!" Jaakor defeated his opponent.

"Jaakor is a ninja Bakugan, which means that just like Shun, he's a quiet and calculating warrior."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"And Marucho's now teamed up with a cool dude called Aquos Radizen."

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Slam League!"

"It's slammer time!" Radizen defeated his opponent.

"Just like many of Marucho's partners in the past, Radizen loves to talk a lot of smack when he's battling." The crowd began cheering as someone stepped up. "Check out this walking tube of hair gel! His name is Gunz, and he thinks he's my number one opponent."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Gunz. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!"

"Gunz fights with Haos Reptak, who's a bit of a bruiser."

"Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Spar Hook!" Reptak took aim.

"Lock-on! Attack!" Reptak fired, defeating his opponent.

"Reptak fights with deadly accuracy that can be pretty scary unless, of course, you're season champs like me and Drago." Dan stepped up. "Ready Drago?"

"You bet!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Drago encircled his opponent in fire as he appeared. "Drago's latest and greatest evolution has turned him into Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid." Dan got into the battle. "Ability Activate! Dragon Thrasher!" Drago fired a powerful beam, taking out his opponent. "That's right!" Said Dan. We stepped up. "Those guys are Azion, Atom and Chaos. Don't let the names fool you, these guys are Reality Shifters. They know more about Bakugan than anybody else, and everybody else combined. If you're on the wrong side of the stick with them, you're guaranteed to lose. Azion fights with Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon, who fights up close and personal. Chaos fights with Darkus Doomic Vladitor. He used to fight on the side of evil, being Barodius's right hand man, and becoming Rak Taal, but thanks to Atom he was able to break free. And that brings us to him. Atom fights with Haos Mythical Leonidas. As we defeated Razenoid, he evolved with Drago. His attacks are varied, and you never know what Atom might pull next. Together, they are also in possession of Aquos Tsunami Slight and Windstorm Janthide, partners of their teammates Tom and Cassie, who left this Reality after helping to defeat Mag Mel. And if they wanted too, all three of them could change their attribute at any moment. Atom could even become all six if he wanted to. Who knows what they have planned?"

* * *

In the deepest depths of the Doom Dimension, several beings were gathered together. "Don't be foolish, Coredegon. I am the one who created you here in the Doom Dimension!" Said Fury, a Nonet. "To turn against me would have dire consequences for you, as a Mechtogan cannot survive without its Bakugan!" Coredegon fired anyway, destroying Fury.

"He's the fool to think we needed him to survive." Said Exostriker.

"Our mutation has freed us from those shackles." Said Coredegon. He laughed as several beings looked on from within the nearby caves.

* * *

"Hey!" Said Julie. "Are you guys ready to see several of the baddest brawlers ever?" The screen flashed. "First up is Ventus Battler, Shun Kazami! Then it's our main Aquos dude, Marucho! After that, it's me best Pyrus buddy, Dan Kuso! Next up is Haos Battler, Gunz Lazar!" The screen showed all four of them. "But that's not all!" The screen flashed again. "Among the first time participants, we have a few top brawlers already! Pyrus Brawler, Azion! Then, it's Darkus Brawler Chaos! And finally, we've got Haos Brawler Atom! These three might be first timers in the tournament, but they're as fierce as it comes!" The screen showed all seven of us. "Check out the play-by-play as these guys go toe to toe! So buckle yourselves in guys, because today's action is going to be the most intense you've ever seen! I promise you!" Julie winked. Dan, Marucho and Shun were walking back to the waiting room when someone called to them.

"Dan!" Dan looked up to see Mira. "See? I told you guys I'd be here to cheer you on! Right?"

"I knew it!" Said Dan. Roxtor floated down to Radizen. It made a few indistinguishable sounds.

"Roxtor, I've got a battle to fight! You can't be filling my head with your gibberish right now!"

* * *

"Mechtogan that can survive without their creator Bakugan?" Asked Betadron. "Impossible!"

"They say it's their mutation that's allowed this." Said Mutabrid.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." Said Kodokor.

"Bakugan are like rotting, old buildings!" Said Exostriker.

"Ones that need to be demolished!" Said Slycerak.

"And once we do that, we'll create an empire of Mechtogan!" Something jumped in front of them.

"You really think you can defeat the eight of us, you arrogant punks?" Asked Tremblar.

"We wouldn't waste our time on you." Said Coredegon.

"You are evil Bakugan relics that have been banished here to the deepest reaches of the Doom Dimension." Said Slycerak. "You're already as good as dead. So, you are no threat to us."

"We have been released from the shackles of our Bakugan, which means we are now free to leave this miserable place." Said Mandibor.

"New Vestroia is where we're heading so we can destroy every last Bakugan!" Said Coredegon.

"You're overestimating your abilities." Said Spatterix.

"Yeah! But I do admire the hate you have in your hearts!" Said Stronk.

"I'm afraid you won't find any Bakugan in New Vestroia." Said Worton, floating above. "They've gone to Earth, to live amongst the humans."

"You're lying!" Said Slycerak. "How would you know?"

"Fool!" Said Balista. "Don't you realize that Professor Worton is all seeing? All knowing?"

"It doesn't matter!" Said Coredegon. "If Earth is where they are, then Earth is where we'll go. Come Slycerak, Exostriker, Mandibor." The four Mechtogan vanished.

"They left before we could tell them about the mighty battler called Dan Kuso, and his partner Drago." Said Worton. "But, they'll meet them soon enough."

* * *

"Okay Radizen! It's just like the strategy we planned in the lab!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Deep Descent!" Radizen created a bubble of water around him. "Remember! Gunz uses the surprise attack strategy, followed by head-to-head combat!"

"Remind me again why I'm wasting my time with this twerp." Said Gunz. "Ability Activate! Grapple Buster!" Reptak fired, destroying the bubble. Radizen flew backwards, defeated.

"How'd he do that?" Asked Marucho, his gauge dropping to zero.

"Wowzers! Gunz just made short work of Marucho, which means he'll be advancing to the next round of today's tournament!"

"I don't understand. My shield defense should've worked perfectly." Said Marucho, walking back to the waiting room. Shun walked past him.

"I guess Gunz just wanted it more than you did, Marucho."

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"He was focused on his true goal." Gunz and Dan walked past each other. "Battling Dan."

"Ha!" Said Dan as he stood up from jumping to his stop.

"Unfortunately for him, Gunz isn't going to get that opportunity." The screen flashed.

"Okeydoke folkies! It's time for our second match of the day in which we'll see Shun facing off against Dan! In the next round, we'll see Azion facing off against Chaos. Give us your best guys!" Gunz watched from above.

"Shun is definitely a tough opponent, but you better not lose to him Kuso! You better not rob me of my ultimate destiny, which is to take you down in front of all of your adoring fans. And watch you crumble under the weight of the humiliation." I walked up behind him and grabbed is shoulder. He turned to me quickly.

"Haos brawler to Haos brawler, you aren't going to get the chance for a while. Your battle is going to be interrupted. Be careful."

"And what do you know?" Asked Gunz.

"Ever heard of Reality Shifters?" I asked.

"Yeah right, those guys are a myth!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Spur!" Drago accelerated quickly.

"Your thundering warcry doesn't scare me, Drago." Said Jaakor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Moonlight Shadow Breaker!" Jaakor charged and tried to slice Drago, but he dodged. Shun growled. "Ability Activate! Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm!" Jaakor sent a gust of wind at Drago. "Okay. Ability Activate! Flying Dragon - Spinning Storm!" Jaakor jumped up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Exploder!" Jaakor entered the inferno Drago whipped up.

"Lights out!" Jaakor tried to hit Drago, but only hit an illusion. "What?" The fires died. "He dodged me with a deception trick!"

"Jaakor! Watch out!" Jaakor looked up to see Drago.

"Haha! You just got outninjaed!" Said Dan.

"That's not even a word." Stated Jaakor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon NR Gear!" Drago created a massive burst of energy that flung Jaakor backwards into the wall.

"Lucky shot." He said, defeated.

"Man oh man! Dan proves he's still king by taking Shun down!" Shun looked dumbfounded as his gauge emptied. Gunz smiled, then walked away.

"Reality Shifters aren't a myth, you know." I said.

"You'll never find proof." He said. Dan and Shun clasped hands in the middle.

"So, where'd you learn those ninja moves, huh Dan?"

"Oh, you know, TV." Dan grinned and they dropped their hands. Shun looked at him and smiled.

"Onto the third battle!" Said Julie. Chaos and Azion stepped up as Dan and Shun left. "This one pits Pyrus against Darkus, Dragon versus Knight! These two battlers haven't battled for quite some time, but they're still in it to win it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Vladitor jumped at Pyreon as he opened, knocking him down.

"That was cheap." Said Pyreon.

"In the heat of battle, be ready for anything." Replied Vladitor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Demolition Hammer!" Vladitor created a large hammer and swung it at Pyreon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Infernium Shield!" Pyreon blocked the shield. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

"I plan to." Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Megano Powerate!" Vladitor's hammer grew in size, and he smashed it down onto Pyreon, who was crushed under it. He glowed, defeated. Azion's gauge hit zero.

"Well then, I guess I didn't give you enough credit." Said Azion.

"You never have, so why start now?" Asked Chaos. He looked up at me, and I knew what he was thinking. "I will beat you this time, Atom." He and Azion left the arena, leaving me to face the next person. I stayed calm.

"This is the last battle with the newcomers!" Said Julie. "Everybody be ready! Nobody knows what Atom will pull!" I looked a Janthide, then at Leo.

"So, who wants to go this time?" I asked.

"I've had quite a bit of battling lately." Said Leo. "Let Janthide have turn."

"Thanks Leo!" Said Janthide. I smiled.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Bakugan, Stand!" Janthide rose.

"Looks like Atom's going with Janthide for this battle! Contrary to popular belief, he is not just a Haos Brawler! With the powers of Form Change, Atom is experienced in all Attributes!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said my opponent. "Bakugan, Stand!"

"Ability Activate!" I said before my opponent could respond. "Tornado Watch!" Janthide created a large tornado that sucked up the opposing Bakugan.

"Really?" Asked my opponent. "At least give a girl a chance!"

"You want a chance? Make one yourself." I said. "Ability Activate! Electrified!" The tornado began sparking as a static charge built up. It zapped the Bakugan, then the tornado vanished. It crashed to the ground. "Now, for the final strike. Ability Activate! Quiet Rains!" Storm clouds formed above, and began raining. As the rain hit the Bakugan, however, it glowed, defeated. My opponent's gauge fell empty as it went back to her.

"And that just shows you how quickly Atom can change the course of the battle!" Said Julie. "If anything, I'd say he's trying to enter the winners circle this year! And now, for the next battle!" I waked back to the waiting room to watch the remaining battles. I saw Azion and Chaos watching.

"You might've gone a little hard there." Said Chaos. "That was ruthless."

"Hey, I gotta make sure the battles go at the correct speed." I said. "It was already a little long to begin with because we were added in."

"I guess." Said Azion. We turned back to the screen to watch the remaining first round battles. Before we knew it, we had gotten to the second round.

"Aw yeah!" Yelled Julie. "It's the moment we've all been waiting for, Battle Fans! We're about to see Gunz and Dan go head to head! Who will take this round and move onward to becoming the first V1 Champion?"

"Any final words, Kuso?" Asked Gunz. "Before I take you down?"

"Nah. I prefer to let my battling do the talking." Said Dan. The two glared at each other. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" They said.

"Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"

"Go Reptak!" The two opened and lunged at each other, grappling in the middle.

"Don't you dare hold anything back, Reptak!" Said Drago.

"Ha! I wouldn't dream of it, Drago!" The two began to fight each other as they soared higher and higher.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Thrasher!" Drago fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Spar Hook!" Reptak fired against Drago's attack, causing a blinding explosion. Dark clouds formed above the epicenter of the explosion, and four beings descended.

"Right on time." I said as they landed. I looked at Azion and Chaos. "Let's go!"

"Whoa! Are those Mechtogan I see?" Asked Julie. "The use of those is a giant no-no in the V1 Climax tournament, gentlemen."

"Hey! They're not mine!" Said Gunz.

"Well Drago and I sure didn't call them!" Said Dan.

"Be careful Dan!" Said Drago. "Something's not right here!"

"We heard the Bakugan were living amongst the Humans." Said Coredegon. "But we didn't know they were letting themselves be stared at like circus animals!"

"This is no circus, fool!" Said Reptak. "Bakugan Battling involves rules and honor!"

"Who cares?" Asked Coredegon, blasting at Reptak.

"Reptak!" Reptak glowed, defeated.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Drago. "Who are you?" Reptak rolled on the ground and Slycerak noticed.

"It seems that when a Bakugan is defeated on Earth, they turn into ball form. Interesting."

"Look around. They're everywhere!" Said Exostriker.

"I wonder what would happen if we took them down while they're in ball form." Said Mandibor.

"Good question!" Said Coredegon. "Let's find out!" Exostriker opened fire.

"Yes sir!"

"Dan! Quick!" Said Drago.

"Ability Activate! Fusion Shield!" Drago got in front of the audience just in time to stop the attack.

"Ha! Look at the brave Bakugan!" Said Mandibor.

"Pathetic!" Said Slycerak. They opened fire.

"Now Marucho!" Called Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Jaakor and Radizen stood.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Sonic Reflector!"

"Ability Activate! Zap Screen!" Both Bakugan blocked the Mechtogan's attacks. The audience began to run away.

"Let's join the fray!" I called. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos.

"Everyone! Please remain calm and make your way quickly to the nearest exit!" Said Mira. Julie ran over to a crying girl.

"Don't cry! I've got you!"

"Do you have any idea what you're up against right now?" Asked Slycerak.

"A bunch of tin cans that escaped from the junkyard!" Said Dan.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Said Mandibor.

"Nobody comes to my planet and hurts my friends!" Said Dan. "Leave now and we won't stop you! Stay, and you're done!"

"All clear on the west side." Whispered Marucho. "All the spectators have made it out safely."

"The east side is clear as well." Said Shun. Dan nodded.

"Unfortunately for you, we're not ready to leave yet!" Said Coredegon.

"Then get ready for a world of hurt!" Said Dan.

"You're going down!" Said Drago.

"Need any backup?" I asked. Leo floated near Drago.

"Together!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Thrasher!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythical Booster!" Leo thrust his hand forward, adding his attack to Drago's. It slammed into Exostriker, knocking him over.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm!"

"It's time for all evil in our midst to be gone!" Said Jaakor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Flash Bang!" Pyreon directed a small orb at Slycerak, and it exploded when it hit him. Slycerak was then knocked away by Jaakor's attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Luster Drain!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Weapon Infuser!"

"Here's a little something special from me to you!" Said Radizen.

"And a little extra from me!" Said Vladitor. Radizen threw a fastball using his ball of water, and Vladitor focused on it, making it sharper. It slammed into Mandibor, knocking him over.

"You're just making this difficult for yourself!" Said Coredegon.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Thrasher!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Windy Acceleration!" Janthide brought up a strong with to aid Drago. "Ability Activate! Hydro Enforcement!" Slight added his attack to Drago's making it stronger. Coredegon blocked it with his hand.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"He just stopped it with one hand!" Said Dan.

"Your powers are most impressive." Said Coredegon. "I imagine you would create equally impressive Mechtogan." He charged up an attack and fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Fusion Shield!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Correlation Shield!" A red, blue and yellow shield appeared in front of Drago's shield. Coredegon's attack broke it, then Drago's.

"The shield!" Said Dan.

"He packs a punch, that's for sure." Said Drago.

"Drago! Speed up pal! Ability Activate! Drago Spur!" Drago accelerated again, aimed at Coredegon. He reached out his hand to grab Drago, but Drago moved too quickly for him to see. Coredegon looked around to see Drago moving faster than he could follow.

"Stay still!" Drago came down from above, landing in front of him. "What are you looking at?"

"Dragon Over Cannon!" Shouted Dan.

"Opposites Boost!" I said. Energy flowed into Drago's attack, making it stronger.

"Enjoy!" Said Drago, hitting Coredegon from point blank range. Explosions rocked across his body, created a huge smoke screen.

"Nice one pal!" Said Dan. Coredegon reached through the smoke and grabbed Drago. "Drago!"

"Let's go in, Leo!" I said. "Ability Activate! Blinding Haos Speed!" Leo rushed in, only to be grabbed by Coredegon's other hand.

"Really?" Asked Leo.

"Well that didn't work so well." Said Drago.

"Too bad for you, I'm not your average Mechtogan!" Said Coredegon. He threw Drago and Leo into the stands.

"And you, my friends, are about to pay for what you just did to me!" Said Slycerak. He took aim at Jaakor and Pyreon. "Only your pain will be a hundred fold." Jaakor and Pyreon tried to raise a shield.

"Face it!" Said Mandibor. "You're no match for us! So quit fighting the inevitable!" He fired at Radizen and Vladitor.

"Keep talking big mouth!" Said Radizen. "No one on our side is giving up yet!"

"You'll have to defeat all of us to claim your victory!" Said Vladitor. "Leave one, and we will win!" Gunz picked up Reptak.

"Those guys totally messed up my match against Dan!" Said Gunz. "Think you can go again?" Reptak wiggled a bit.

"Absolutely!" He opened. "I'm ready when you are! Just say the word!" He closed and Gunz gripped him.

"Okay. Bakugan, Braw"

"Stay down you!" Said Exostriker. He blasted Gunz, knocking him back. Slight and Janthide got in the way a second too late.

"We're too late!" Said Janthide.

"Whoa! Gunz!" Yelled Dan. "That's it! I've had enough!"

"Don't you worry, you'll get your turn too Boy!" Said Coredegon. He fired at everybody, defeating Jaakor and Pyreon first, sending Shun and Azion backward. Then he broke Radizen's shield, defeating him and Vladitor. Marucho and Chaos went flying back. It then broke through Slight and Janthide's shield, defeating them and returning them to me.

"Marucho! Shun!"

"Azion! Chaos!"

"Aw man!" Said Dan.

"You're going to pay for that!" Said Drago.

"Mark my words," started Leo, "this is only your first defeat!"

"I've got something special in mind for you two!" Said Coredegon. "Slycerak, Exostriker, Mandibor, let's show them our true powers!"

"Yes sir!" The three Mechtogan named jumped up.

"You fools should've gone quietly, while you still had the chance." Said Slycerak.

"It's about to get really ugly in here!" Said Mandibor.

"So don't beg for mercy!" Said Exostriker. The three glowed an indigo light.

"Integrate!" Said Coredegon. "Mechtavius Destroyer!" The four Mechtogan combined.

"They combined!" Noted Dan.

"Yes, but it's a fusion unlike anything I've ever seen before!" Said Drago.

"You're about to learn firsthand what it's like to be crushed by the ultimate battling machine!" Said Coredegon. He took aim with Slycerak, and fired. Dan was block backwards as Drago guarded himself.

"We'll give you guys some time!" I said. "Leo! Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Infinity Strike!" Leo drew in close, then punched Mechtavius Destroyer, sending him back quite a bit.

"Dan!" Said Drago.

"We may have broken the chains to our creator Bakugan, but we will never truly be free until we destroy every last living Bakugan!" Exostriker fired at Leo, defeating him. Then he fired again at Drago. He was blasted back.

"Leo!"

"Your extinction at our hands will give rise to the new age of the Mechtogan!" Mandibor fired, knocking Drago over. Dan pushed himself up.

"So that's your evil plan, is it?" He fell back down.

"Get up Dan!" Called someone. The Bakugan began cheering.

"Go Drago! Go Dan!" Led Julie. Everybody else chanted it as well.

"Don't worry." Said Dan as he got up. "I just needed a minute to catch my breath before getting back to thrashing these clowns!" He looked up. "Ready pal?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" Dan and Drago glowed, and energy rocketed up into the sky. Something descended from the dark clouds above.

"What?" Asked Coredegon. "How was he able to generate a Mechtogan Destroyer?"

"I am Dragonoid Destroyer!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer as he landed.

"That's a" started Shun.

"Mechtogan Destroyer!" Finished Marucho.

"So, the thing that will save us all is here." Said Azion.

"About time." Said Chaos.

"Welcome!" Said Drago.

"You're just in time for the fun stuff!" Said Dan. I looked at them.

"The timing couldn't be better!" I said.

"It makes no difference at this point!" Said Coredegon. "You'll fall just as hard as the rest of you!"

"Hop in Drago!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"What did he say?" Asked Dan.

"Looks like we're going for a ride!" Said Drago.

"Hurry!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. Dan jumped onto Drago's shoulder, and he took off.

"Let's go!" He landed in Dragonoid Destroyer as his wings folded up.

"Activate!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. "Attack!" He blasted at Mechtavius Destroyer, knocking him over.

"Nice one!" Said Dan.

"Impressive power!" Said Drago.

"You and I are now one, Drago. Let's continue the attack, shall we?"

"You said it! Let's go!"

"I'm going to make you sorry for doing that!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Defense." Said Drago. Dragonoid Destroyer protected himself.

"Look!" Said Dan. "There!"

"You heard the man!" Said Drago. "Go get him!"

"As you wish!" Dragonoid Destroyer ran in and began hand-to-hand combat with Mechtavius Destroyer.

"I've had enough of you!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He sliced Dragonoid Destroyer, forcing him back. "Time to end this!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired with all his weapons, but Dragonoid Destroyer blocked again.

"Brace yourselves!"

"Haha! Nice reflexed buddy!" Said Dan.

"Just doing my job." Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"I can feel our connection becoming stronger." Said Drago.

"I feel the surge too!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. He charged up an attack.

"Everybody! Take cover!" I yelled.

"Drago! Now!" Yelled Dan.

"Attack!" Said Drago. Dragonoid Destroyer fired at Mechtavius Destroyer, defeating him and splitting him apart.

"This isn't over!" Said Slycerak.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Said Exostriker.

"We'll be back for you!" Said Mandibor.

"And when we do, we'll show you pain unlike anything the universe has ever seen!" Said Coredegon. "So enjoy your final, fleeting moments of life!" All four vanished without a trace. Only then did Dragonoid Destroyer let up on his fire, revealing he had blown a hole in the stadium.

"Catch ya later, suckers!" Said Dan. The audience cheered as Mira and Julie high fived.

"You pulled it off." Said Shun.

"That was really impressive, Drago." Said Jaakor.

"Dragonoid Destroyer is one scary dude!" Said Radizen. "I wouldn't want to fight him."

"Yeah. but I can't help wondering who those other evil Mechtogan were and if we'll ever see them again."

"We'll figure it out." Said Chaos.

"Trials and tribulations await." Said Azion.

"This is just the beginning." I said. Someone stood above and laughed.

* * *

 _Just as things were settling down, peace was shattered. With those four Mechtogan, they were claiming that they would destroy all Bakugan. But who are they really? Where did they come from? Before those questions were even asked, someone showed up in a black mask, calling himself Wiseman. He had eight evil Bakugan with him, which means a hard trial ahead. We're surrounded again, we we're doing what we always do. We're putting up as much of a fight as we can._


	28. You Say You're Wise, Wiseman?

**And here we go again! Another day without school, another chapter! Enjoy!**

We may have won the first encounter, but more trials await. We're going to be faced by foes we've never heard of before, well most of us, and very few ways to counter them. We've got to fight with everything we've got!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Dragonoid Destroyer opened up and Drago came out. He glowed and returned to Dan. Dan looked up at Dragonoid Destroyer, who also glowed and returned to Dan. However, Dragonoid Destroyer entered Dan's Bakumeter. Shun and Marucho ran up. "Dan!" Called Shun.

"Drago!" Called Marucho.

"Are you alright?" Asked Shun as he slid down the wall in the gouge Dragonoid Destroyer made.

"Yeah, but where did Gunz go?" Asked Dan. Me, Azion and Chaos ran up.

"We're not sure." Said Marucho. Dan looked at him. "He just disappeared."

"Gunz!" Yelled Dan. "Where are you?"

"Are you hurt?" Yelled Marucho.

"Gunz!" Yelled Shun.

"Come out!" Yelled Dan.

"We're here!" Shouted Shun. The three of them began to split up, trying to find him.

"Where are you?" Called Marucho, from the stands.

"Come on dude! Quit fooling around!" Said Dan.

"Should we tell them?" Asked Azion.

"While it will save their throats, no." Said Chaos. Drago floated up behind Dan. He landed on a piece of rubble, and heard something.

"Dan!" Dan looked at Drago, then went over to him.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" Dan cupped his hand to his ear.

"Gunz! Talk to me!" Reptak came out of the hole. "Gunz!" Dan jumped back in surprise. Reptak jumped onto a piece of rubble.

"Reptak!" Said Drago.

"Oh, it's you two. Have you seen Gunz?" Shun and Marucho ran up.

"We thought he was with you, Reptak." Said Dan. We ran up.

"We should probably head back to base." Said Azion. We all nodded. When we got there, it was nearly dark. We got Mira, then gathered around a table. Reptak began his story.

"It all happened so fast. Those Mechtogan just showed up and Ka-Boom. "I was knocked out. But when I came to, I couldn't find Gunz anywhere. It was like he vanished!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Jaakor.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Radizen floated next to him.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"A trick?" Asked Reptak.

"Yeah. What is he's trying to punk us?" Asked Radizen. Roxtor floated up to him and spoke.

"Mh hm. Exactly." Said Radizen. "It could be an elaborate strategy to psych us out for the next battle." Marucho kept looking between the two. Roxtor squealed in agreement.

"I'd say that's a bit far fetched." Said Mira.

"Something weird's going on, that's for sure." Said Dan. He stood up, then jumped over the back of the couch. "But at some point, he's bound to turn up." Reptak sighed.

"I sure hope so." Dan looked back at the group a little.

"We'll say this much." Said Azion. "He will turn up at some point."

* * *

The next morning, construction workers were working on building. "We really appreciate your help, guys. We couldn't have made this kind of progress without you."

"It's only fair we pitch in." Said a Bakugan.

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah! This is our home now too!"

"Yep! And we're sure glad to have you!" The Bakugan went past a scanner and jumped into a hole. They shot out the launch tube and transformed. A few of them began clearing out more ground while others moved it away while a few more moved some wood.

"That's it pal! Take it over there!"

* * *

"Here's all the DNA data from those strange Mechtogan I was able to retrieve from your Bakumeter, Dan." Mira kept tapping the screen. "Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor."

"Those are the guys that took out Gunz!" Said Reptak.

"That's right. And once they combine, the four became," Mira sent the imaged together and they merged, "Mechtavius Destroyer." Dan stared at it. "When you take a close look at the configuration, we see that they all fuse onto Coredegon. That would suggest that he is their leader."

"What's it matter if we sent them packing?" Asked Dan.

"They will come back." Said Chaos.

"We have to be concerned in case they, or other Mechtogan like them, find their way to Earth." Said Marucho.

"Especially since they don't need Bakugan to summon them." Said Shun.

"I have a theory on that." Said Mira. "There were anomalies in each of their DNA strands, which could be the reason they don't require the Bakugan."

"Are you trying to say they were some kind of mutants?" Asked Jaakor.

"Sure." Said Radizen. "That would make perfect sense, after all. Mechtogan, by their very definition, need to come from Bakugan. They're born from their excess energy. So the fact that these ones don't means they've become something else!" Roxtor floated up and spoke.

"No! I don't know how to explain where Dragonoid Destroyer came from!" Said Radizen. "Maybe he's a different kind of mutation!" Roxtor retaliated.

"Well, it's hard to say for sure." Said Mira. "But I did notice an interesting pattern after analyzing the battle data." Mira tapped the image of Mechtavius Destroyer, switching it to Dragonoid Destroyer. "It seems that Dragonoid Destroyer's power level increases whenever Drago is on board." The screen showed the change.

"Hmm. Interesting." Said Drago. "I knew I felt a surge of energy hit me during that fight!"

"There's something else." Said Mira. "It appears as though Dragonoid Destroyer has the ability to launch Bakugan from both shoulders."

"So maybe Dragonoid Destroyer's powers can be used when launching Bakugan in a battle."

"I'm wondering why Drago has one when I don't." Said Leo.

"Someone sounds a bit jealous." Said Dan.

"Hey! I am not jealous!" Said Leo. "All I'm saying is that if Drago has one, it's possible for me to have one too, considering the relationship of our DNA."

"There's still too much we don't know about Dragonoid Destroyer." Said Mira. "I'll keep analyzing the data."

"Thanks Mira! You're the best!" Said Dan.

"Tell us about any oddities you find." I said. "Every detail counts here."

* * *

"Now that they've escaped and left us behind, here in the Doom Dimension, do you think Coredegon and the others were successful in their mission to exterminate the Bakugan on Earth?" Asked Mutabrid.

"Perhaps that's a question better suited for Professor Worton." Said Kodokor.

"Well Warton?" Asked Betadron. "Speak up!"

"The answer to your question and many others will come in due time." Said Warton.

"Enough with the wishy-washy answers, Professor." Said Spatterix.

"Yeah! Start talking!" Said Stronk. Balista noticed someone approaching.

"Who goes there?" He asked. Illuminated lines appeared from the shadows.

"You can call me Wiseman." Said the being. All of the Nonets watched him approach, until his form was revealed in the light.

"What is a human doing here?" Asked Balista.

"I've come to free you all from the shackles of the Doom Dimension."

"What did you say?" Asked Balista.

"The four Mechtogan that left you behind for dead were defeated by the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Shifters on Earth." Said Wiseman.

"Battle Brawlers and Shifters?" Asked Mutabrid.

"Who are they?" Asked Kodokor.

"Why have I no knowledge of these Shifters?" Wondered Worton.

"They are both mighty bands of battlers who some say are the best in the universe, and in the case of the Shifters, even beyond. They are lead by a human named Dan Kuso and his partner Bakugan Drago. He is the descendant of the original Dragonoid Bakugan who was responsible for locking you up in the first place."

"Is that true?" Asked Betadron. He looked at Worton. "Worton! Why didn't you tell us this!"

"What good would it have done?" Asked Worton. "We still would've been trapped here, unable to do anything about it."

"You still shouldn't have kept it from us." Said Spatterix.

"Tell us what you want, human." Said Betadron.

"I have the ability to free you from this prison, but first I need your help with something. I want to resurrect the four Mechtogan that the Brawlers and Shifters banished. Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor. The enormous power they possess will be of great use to me."

"Why would we help the ones who left us here to rot?" Asked Stronk.

"Yes. what's in it for us?" Asked Betadron.

"Well, your freedom to start with." Said Wiseman. "And then, of course, there's the matter of the vengeance you can enact for being trapped here for so long. Our motivations may be different, but we have a common enemy. The Battle Brawlers and Shifters. I'm only making this offer once."

"I don't know." Said Stronk. "What do you think Kodokor?"

"Are you serious Stronk? Terrible idea! Mechtogan can't be trusted!"

"But isn't it worth the risk if it means a chance to escape?" Asked Mutabrid.

"Yes." Said Betadron. "Freedom and the chance to avenge ourselves are more than enough reason. Wouldn't you agree Spatterix?"

"It's the right decision." Said Spatterix.

"Very well." Said Kodokor.

"Count us in." Said Balista.

"And I as well." Said Worton.

"Excellent." Said Wiseman. "We have a deal then."

"Then soon we will have our revenge, brothers!" Said Betadron.

"Yes!" Said the Nonets. Wiseman was laughing inside.

"It was even easier to fool them than I thought."

* * *

The Bakugan were still working on clearing the area. A buzzer rang. "Okay boys, you can take five!" The construction worker noticed someone above. "Hey! You up there! That's a restricted area! Get down from there before you get hurt!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Was Wiseman's response. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Darkus Kodokor!" Kodokor appeared, causing the construction worker to fall back.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Combat Smasher!" Kodokor went in and defeated one of the working Bakugan.

"He's crazy! Run!"

"Where is Drago?" Asked Kodokor.

* * *

"We interrupt today's game to bring you breaking news from the edge of town!" Dan watched intently with Drago and Reptak. I ran in.

"Dan, we've got a serious problem happening"

"Just moments ago, a mysterious Bakugan appeared and started wreaking havoc on Bakugan City's latest construction project." Shun and Marucho walked up, with Azion and Chaos.

"Say what?" Asked Dan.

"We go now, live." Julie's face appeared on screen.

"Julie here, on the scene everyone!" The news reporter got scared. "As you can see behind me, right here, it's chaos in the construction zone! I'm gonna try and get a closer look!" Julie ran towards Wiseman. "What buddy! What's your deal, huh? Tell the viewers!" Wiseman looked to her as we all watched.

"Me name is Wiseman."

"For real?" Asked Dan.

"Be cautious." I said.

"I'm extending a challenge to the Battle Brawlers and Shifters to come and fight me! Bakugan, Brawl!" Reptak gasped as he noticed a particular pattern. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Darkus Mutabrid!" Mutabrid fired at another Bakugan, defeating it.

"Aw man!" Said Dan.

"Come and face us, Drago!" Said Kodokor.

"Unless you're too scared to!" Said Mutabrid. He fired at the workers.

"Dan!" Yelled Julie. "Come on, you heard him! Get down here and fight!"

"Let's go!" Said Dan. "Time for a smack down!"

"Right!" Said Shun.

"Yeah!" Said Marucho.

"Let's get going." Said Azion.

"No time to waste!" Said Chaos. All of us ran out the door.

* * *

"You better hurry, Brawlers. The longer you take, the more time I'll have to rein destruction down on your wretched city!" He smiled. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Darkus Betadron!" Betadron defeated a flying Ventus Bakugan.

"Why would Bakugan choose to live here? It's nothing special." Said Betadron. We ran up.

"Hey!" Yelled Dan. "Over here pal!" Wiseman looked down. "Let's go, Drago!"

"Right!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider Jump! Let's go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Radizen!"

"Yeah! I'm ready to rock!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor!"

"So, who was it that wanted to fight?"

"Drago is the only one I'm interested in." Said Betadron. "You could say we have an ancient score to settle."

"What?" Asked Drago.

"Who are you Wiseman?" Asked Dan.

"Let's just say that I'm someone who is very against the idea of humans and Bakugan living together! I have a vision for an ideal world, Kuso, and you and your friends have absolutely no part in it."

"Hey Betadron!" I called.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Betadron.

"If you're interested in Drago because of his ancestral link, then you're going to be very interested in Leo! He's a copy of Drago, so in all technicality he has the same ancestor!"

"What?"

"Let's go! Bakugan, Brawl!" I said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Let's go Haos Mythical Leonidas!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Azion. "Fry them Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon!"

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said Chaos. "Darken their day Darkus Doomic Vladitor!"

"Hey! What about us?" Asked Janthide. I grinned at her.

"Held in reserve as a secret weapon." I said.

"Us? Secret weapons?" Asked Slight.

"Yep."

"No matter." Said Wiseman. "Ability Activate! Night Vizaler!" Betadron fired at me and Dan, and our Bakugan quickly grabbed us and swooped up.

"Get back here!" Said Betadron.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Battle Smasher!" Kodokor went in.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Shun and Chaos.

"Sonic Reflector!" Said Shun.

"Draceous Shield!" Said Chaos. Kodokor hit Jaakor's shield.

"Ha! Do you think that's going to stop me?" He broke through.

"No way!" Said Shun. Vladitor's shield got Kodokor's way.

"What?"

"You've bit off more than you can chew." Said Vladitor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Blade!" Radizen fired at Mutabrid.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Fire Welder!" Pyreon dashed in behind Mutabrid and started his attack, adding to Radizen's.

"Mutabrid!" Said Wiseman. "Ability Activate! Imprison!" Mutabrid glowed, and Pyreon and Radizen got caught in it. They were surrounded by eyes. Radizen grabbed his head in agony as Pyreon tried to slice the eyes.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Thrasher!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythical Booster!" Leo empowered Drago's attack, but Betadron dodged.

"Ability Activate! Black Burn!" Betadron fired at Drago and Leo, ensnaring them in a dark mist. It squished them.

"Can't move!" Said Drago.

"We have to fight it!" Said Leo. Then it shocked them. They fell, tossing us to the sides.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Slam League!" Radizen began firing, bursting himself and Pyreon out of the bubble.

"Not the most graceful escape, but oh well."

"Radizen!" Called Marucho.

"I'm okay!"

"Pyreon!"

"Never better!"

"Ha. We're just getting warmed up here." Said Wiseman. He grabbed Stronk and Spatterix. "Now for the fun stuff! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Spatterix! Rise Subterra Stronk!" Wiseman grabbed the other Nonets. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Worton! Rise Haos Tremblar! Rise Aquos Balista!"

"Whoa." Said Dan. "Who are these clowns?"

"We're the" started Betadron, landing in the middle of all of them.

"Nonets." I finished. "The most evil Bakugan in the history of the species, correct?"

"You are really getting on my nerves." Said Betadron. "Now surrender!"

"How did he know of us?" Wondered Worton.

"Did he just say surrender?" Laughed Radizen.

"For countless millennia" started Betadron. I decided to annoy him further to give us a greater chance.

"You've been locked away in the far depths of the Doom Dimension, after being banished there by Drago's ancestor, the original Dragonoid." I finished.

"This human is quite knowledgeable about us." Thought Worton. "I wonder, could he be one of the beings I had heard rumors about in the distant past?"

"Every time you do that, you make me want to destroy you even more!" Said Betadron. "Time for retribution!"

"Ha!" Said Drago. "Well, if my ancestor saw it fit to lock you up and throw away the key, then I do too!"

"You said it pal!" Said Dan.

"These guys were locked away for their deeds, but in the future they will turn out well." I said. For now, though, they are our opponents!"

"Let's go for it!" Said Leo. Wiseman transported down.

"Let's see how far that cocky attitude of yours will get you." He said. He raised his arms and began glowing. "Come Nonets! The time for vengeance is upon us!" Dark clouds swirled above as the Nonets began to glow. The energy compiled onto Wiseman, lifting him up.

"What's happening?" Asked Dan.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling!" Said Drago.

"Yeah! I've got the heebie jeebies!" Said Radizen.

"No, it's more serious!" Said Drago. "I can feel something ominous." The energy rocketed up, parting the clouds. Four Mechtogan descended. Coredegon looked around a bit.

"Check it out!" Whispered Julie. "Those are the same Mechtogan that appeared yesterday!"

"I don't believe it!" Said Dan. "Those creeps are all on the same side!"

"I told you we'd be back!" Said Coredegon.

"It seems that our last defeat at your hands robbed us of our ability to operate independently of Bakugan." Said Exostriker.

"But we were trapped between dimensions, so as much as we despised it, the best solution was to come when we were summoned." Said Slycerak.

"But soon enough, we'll have our independence once again!" Said Mandibor. Exostriker laughed.

"Yes." Said Coredegon. "Our partnership is temporary. Once we help these Bakugan exact their revenge, they will give us back our power to split. Shall we? Integrate!" The four Mechtogan combined. "Mechtavius Destroyer!" Marucho looked up worriedly as they landed. They attempted to strike the Bakugan, who dodged. They swiped at Drago and Leo again.

"Oh no!" Said Julie. "Drago and Leo are hit! Come on guys! You have to get back in!"

"It's no use." Said Coredegon. "They're no match for me." He fired at Radizen, defeating him.

"Radizen!" The attack trailed to Pyreon.

"Pyreon!"

"You're not worthy to stand in our presence!" They fired at Jaakor and Vladitor, defeating them.

"Jaakor!"

"Vladitor!" They fired at Drago, defeating him. Leo managed to escape just before he was.

"Drago!"

"This is too easy!" Said Coredegon. "Why not even out the fight by bringing out your precious Dragonoid Destroyer?"

"Ha! You're a glutton for punishment!" Said Dan. "Ready pal?"

"You bet!"

"Dan, let's try using Dragonoid Destroyer's extra powers!" Said Shun.

"Yeah! We could unleash a jumping attack!" Said Marucho.

"Radizen, let's do this!" Said Jaakor.

"With you all the way, Jaakor!"

"Hold up!" I said. "Not every Bakugan is compatible!"

"Hold on guys!" Said Mira. Dan looked at his Bakumeter. "It looks like Dragonoid Destroyer can only launch specific Bakugan. Jaakor should be fine, but it looks like Radizen isn't compatible."

"What?" Asked Radizen and Marucho.

"Hang on." Said Mira. "Looks like Reptak and Vladitor are both good to go."

"Reptak?" Asked Dan.

"And Vladitor?" Asked Chaos. Reptak floated up behind us.

"Dan, please! Let me fight! I can be a big help!"

"I don't know." Said Dan.

"What's the holdup?" Asked Coredegon. "Are we fighting or have you lost your nerve, weaklings?" They began charging up an attack.

"You will not do this!" I yelled. Leo dashed into Exostriker before they could fire, deflecting the attack.

"You want to take them down? You have to go through us!" Said Leo. He began to glow.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. He looked back to the battle. "Come on Reptak! Let's go!" His Bakumeter flashed.

"We will not allow you to bring about your destructive ways!" Said Leo. His energy skyrocketed, piercing the clouds. Dan's Bakumeter did the same.

"Dragonoid Destroyer!"

"Well well." Said Coredegon. Two beings descended from the clouds.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. The two Bakugan landed on Dragonoid Destroyer as the other one opened up.

"Leo, get in!" It said.

"Could it be?" Asked Leo.

"Let's go, Drago!" Said Dan.

"Right!"

"Let's do it Leo!" I said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"I'm going in!" Said Leo. I jumped onto his shoulder as he entered the other Destroyer. Drago entered Dragonoid Destroyer, activating him.

"Jumping attack!" Said Dan. Jaakor and Reptak jumped at Mechtavius Destroyer, knocking him off balance. The other Destroyer activated.

"I am Leonidas Destroyer!" Mechtavius Destroyer fell to one knee.

"You're going down!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. He punched Mechtavius Destroyer, knocking him down.

"Aw yeah!" Yelled Julie.

"Way to go!" Said Marucho. " Great job Jaakor and Reptak!"

"Oh man, will I ever get a shot?" Asked Radizen.

"I can create a Battle Suit for Radizen." Said Mira.

"What about us?" Asked Slight. "We want to get in on this too!"

"Count us in!" Said Janthide.

"On it!" Said Mira. "Coordinate code, set! Battle Suit Blasterate, Transport!" Two more Battle Suits appeared on screen. "Battle Suit Hydronic, Transport! Battle Suit Airtronic, Transport!" Mira pressed the button, sending them.

"Whoa!" Said Marucho.

"Sweet!" Said Radizen.

"You said it!" Said Slight.

"Let's go, Radizen!" Said Marucho. "Come on, you guys too!" He grabbed Radizen, Slight and Janthide. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Each of them landed on their Battle Suits.

"Aw man! Check me out!" Said Radizen.

"Only you?" Asked Slight.

"Our turn to fight!" Said Marucho.

"You bet it is!" Said Radizen. He fired his drones.

"Let's see what we can do!" Said Slight. He pressurized his cannons, sending gigantic amounts of water out.

"Let's do this!" Said Janthide. Her Battle Suit took off, and she generated tornados of wind in her hands. All of the attacks went at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Now you made me really mad!" Said Coredegon. He attempted to fire with Exostriker, but failed.

"Let's go!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Moonlight Shadow Slash!" Jaakor created a ninja star out of nothing and threw it at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Say Goodnight!" It grated against Mechtavius Destroyer, then exploded.

"Now Radizen, Slight, Janthide!" Yelled Marucho.

"On it!" All three attacked.

"I'm not finished yet!" Said Coredegon. He tried to move to suffer another failure with Slicerak. Energy crackled across his entire body as the attacks went in.

"Something is wrong!" Said Exostriker.

"I'm burning up!" Said Slicerak.

"I can't move!" Said Mandibor.

"Ready Dragonoid Destroyer?" Asked Drago.

"Only if they are!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Ready and able!" Said Leo.

"Let's do this!" Said Leonidas Destroyer!"

"Leave it to us!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. "Earth Revolver!"

"Let's go! Flurry Burst!" Said Leonidas Destroyer.

"Get going!" Said Dan.

"Let's finish them!" I said.

"Engage!" Said Drago and Leo. Dragonoid Destroyer and Leonidas Destroyer attacked, defeating Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Not again!" Yelled Coredegon. The four Mechtogan separated and vanished. The Nonets and Wiseman fell out of their energy link, defeating all of the Nonets. Wiseman landed on the ground elsewhere.

"So, the Nonets weren't enough to effectively take the control of the four Mechtogan." HE got up slowly. He pressed a button on his helmet just as we ran up.

"Hold it right there creep!" Said Dan. He vanished.

"Forget it, he's gone!" Said Shun.

"Aw man." Said Dan. "Who was that dude?"

"He said his name was Wiseman." Said Reptak. "Funny thing is, the way he launches Bakugan is exactly like Gunz." Reptak thought to his missing partner.

* * *

 _With Gunz's disappearance being one of Reptak's top priorities, he's trying to think of everything he can do to find him. We've all welcomed him in, and Dan's even partnered with him in battle, but it's not enough. He has to know where Gunz is. But it doesn't help that Wiseman is still causing trouble with the Nonets. But Reptak thinks Wiseman is somehow connected to Gunz, and is willing to take chances to prove it. Either way, Wiseman is a problem we have to deal with!_


	29. Fusion Relay

**One more week of school, then two weeks of chapter after chapter! Who else is excited? Without further Ado, Enjoy!**

The Nonets are powerful Bakugan, yet they still aren't quite a match for us. If they catch us off guard, however, we'll lose. We've got to fight with everything we've got to win this day!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Lots of people were milling about while we remained inside our base. Dan was questioning Mira on her findings. "Tell me, did you find out anything more about the Nonets?"

"I've been analyzing the data from the last battle repeatedly, but it'll all so cryptic that I haven't been able to crack it yet."

"I'm more concerned about that Wiseman guy." Said Shun.

"Me too." Said Dan. "All that crazy talk he was spewing about his ideal world was really freaking me out."

"He clearly wants to do us harm, but we need to figure out his plan before it's too late!" Said Marucho.

"What could it be?" Asked Drago.

"We need to figure this out!" Said Radizen. Roxtor made a few noises. "Yes, that's true. We could ask the Shifters."

"They've never given insight into the future before, so why would they now?" Asked Drago.

"And then we don't know where they are right now." Said Jaakor. "For all we know, they might not even be on Earth."

"Well, we can't just sit here." Said Dan. He looked at everybody else in the room. "We have worked too hard for the peace we have right now! And I am not going to give it all up! We have to protect it at all costs! Am I right?"

"Yes!" Said Drago.

"Right." Said Shun.

"Reptak" started Mira. He looked at her. "If you're up for it, we could sure use your help too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Said Mira. "Don't forget. You, Jaakor and Vladitor are the only ones compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer's jumping attack. So you're a crucial member of the team. We've all discussed it and think it would be a good idea that you partner with Dan and Drago in all future battles."

"Uh."

"What's wrong Reptak?" Asked Radizen. "Partnering with those two is a real honor!" Roxtor made a few noises. "That's what I just said, Roxtor! Will you please quit repeating everything I say?" Roxtor made more noises.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Said Marucho. Reptak sighed.

"Reptak?" Asked Drago. He turned to Dan, then back to Reptak. "What's your reluctance? We must stay focused."

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, guys. It's just that," he jumped up and looked at Dan, "I'm Gunz's partner Bakugan." He floated out of the room just as Azion entered.

"Did you guys offer him a place on the team and he said he was Gunz's partner?" He asked.

"Really awkward." Said Dan.

"You can say that again." Said Drago. Roxtor made a few noises.

"It's a figure of speak you numskull!" Said Radizen.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Asked Pyreon.

* * *

Reptak was on the roof, looking across the city. He thought back to Wiseman's way of brawling and how similar it was to Gunz's. "Gunz, is that you behind the mask?" He asked himself.

"Hey, there you are." Said Dan. Reptak turned around quickly to Dan. "Why'd you take off like that, huh? We were all pretty worried about you, pal." Dan walked up to the railing.

"Sorry guys." Said Reptak.

"Listen, we don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to, but I'm telling you, you've got what it takes to be part of the team."

"It's not that I don't want to battle with you, Dan. I just, worry that I'll be more of a handicap to you because I'm distracted. I can't stop thinking about Gunz." Drago jumped down to him.

"You're worried, we understand."

"Really?" Asked Reptak.

"When Dan and I were apart, it was the hardest thing ever."

"Wow. I had no idea you had ever been separated before."

"Yeah, you know it!" Said Dan. The door opened.

"Don't count us out of that." I said. "I might not have thrown Leo into a river, but every other time you lost Drago, I lost Leo." Drago looked at me and Leo, then back to Reptak.

"When you've been together as long as we all have been, you have your ups and downs."

"Exactly." Said Dan. "And it's surviving those down times that makes the partnership stronger in the end."

"I see." Said Reptak.

"Reptak, if Gunz is out there, you have to believe that he wants to find you just as bad, pal."

"You really think so?" Asked Reptak.

"He doesn't even need to think so." I said. "As similar as me and Leo are to Dan and Drago, we don't come close to the similarities between you and Gunz with him. If he would do it, so would Gunz."

"I guess you're right." Said Reptak.

"Cool!" Said Dan. "Now, let's go look for your partner, dude!"

"Speaking of partners, I'm hoping mine is doing okay, wherever she is." Said Janthide.

* * *

The volcano was spewing smoke. "That blasted Drago!" Said Betadron. "I can't believe we were defeated by a Bakugan who is only a fraction of our age!"

"Then why are we sitting here with our tails between our legs?" Asked Kodokor.

"They might only be a fraction, but three of those brawlers I have never seen before. Not even in visions." Said Worton. "Not to mention that they actually knew us. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I don't care!" Said Kodokor. "We should go back and crush those insects!"

"Enough you three!" Said Mutabrid. All arguing Bakugan looked at him. "We lost because we weren't powerful enough. Isn't that right, Wiseman?" Wiseman walked into the cave, chuckling.

"It's impressive you know your limitations, Mutabrid."

"We're not powerful enough?" Asked Kodokor. "That's absurd!"

"Is it, Kodokor? Your collective powers may be able to summon Mechtavius Destroyer, but they're not enough to sustain him for very long. And once they are defeated, you are too depleted to bring him forth again anytime soon. You need to find a way to recharge your powers faster and more efficiently."

"Recharge them?" Asked Mutabrid. "Are you saying that Bakugan of our ability are unable to summon a Mechtogan at will?" Wiseman nodded.

"I don't need Mechtavius Destroyer!" Said Betadron. "I'll take the Brawlers down myself!"

"It would be futile to try." Said Wiseman.

"What?"

"The Battle Brawlers have a mighty bond as you've already witnessed. To try and take them on single-handedly would be foolhardy of you, Betadron."

"Whatever!"

"If you change tactics and were successful is isolating one of them, you might have a chance of defeating them all, but it's only a theory."

"I see." Said Mutabrid.

"Let's do it!" Said Kodokor.

"I admire your enthusiasm." Said Wiseman as he walked a few steps away.

* * *

"Did you say Gunz? No, sorry dude." The person looked at his Bakugan. "You?"

"Nope." Reptak sighed. Dan went to the park.

"Have you guys seen Gunz at all?" The two girls looked at each other.

"Uh un."

"Sorry we can't help." Said one of their Bakugan. Dan walked away to find someone else.

"Have you seen Gunz, dude?"

"Nope." Dan kept going around, asking everybody he saw. He kept running until he was stopped by a walk signal.

"This isn't going so well." Said Reptak.

"Be patient." Said Drago.

"Let's call it a day, then we'll bring the others with us tomorrow and widen the search perimeter. Sound cool?"

"Sounds good." Said Drago. Reptak was silent, but heard something.

"Reptak!" It echoed in is mind. He floated up and began looking around.

"What's going on?" Asked Dan.

"What's wrong?" Asked Drago.

"It's Gunz!" Said Reptak.

"Huh? Where?" Reptak looked around, and eventually saw him.

"Over there!"

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"Gunz!" Reptak floated after Gunz. "Wait up!"

"Reptak! Hold on!" Called Drago. Reptak was too far gone already.

"Let's go!" Said Dan.

"Right." Said Drago. The two followed Reptak, unaware they were being followed.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Pyreon.

"Positive." Said Azion. "We have to follow them and give them the back-up they need."

"I still don't understand why you brought me with." Said Slight.

"It's just a theory, but I have to try it." Azion followed Dan. They followed Reptak, who continued to try and catch up to Gunz.

"Where'd he go?" He saw Gunz going into an alley. "Gunz! It's Reptak! Come on! It's me!" Reptak continued to follow Gunz. Reptak continued to follow him, unaware of how much time had passed. Dan and Azion kept following him, the former unaware of the latter. "Gunz!" Yelled Reptak.

"Reptak!" Said Dan as he ran up.

"Did you find Gunz?" Asked Drago.

"I could've sworn I saw him come in here." Said Reptak.

"Hey, are you sure it was him, buddy? Maybe it was a mistake."

"It's no mistake! I'm positive it was him!" Someone laughed above.

"You again!" Said Dan as he looked up.

"Wiseman." Said Drago.

"What now?" Asked Dan.

"I've been waiting for you." Wiseman jumped down from the construction equipment.

"What do you want?" Asked Dan.

"Be careful, Dan." Said Drago.

"I know." Reptak floated back to Dan's shoulder and stayed above it.

"I was anxious for a rematch after our last battle." Said Wiseman, holding up three Bakugan.

"Ha! You a glutton for punishment?"

"Yes, something like that." Dan stared at him. "What do you say, eh Kuso?"

"Yeah, bring it scumbag!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Wiseman.

"There! He throws just like Gunz!" Said Reptak.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said Wiseman. "Rise Darkus Kodokor! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Rise Darkus Mutabrid! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Rise Darkus Betadron!"

"Let's do this pal!" Said Dan.

"You bet!" Said Drago.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Drago kicked Kodokor as he appeared, sending him toppling.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion, surprising both Wiseman and Dan. "Bakugan, Stand! Burn the to the ground Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon!" Back at base, Dan's eyes flashed in his portrait.

"Dan's Bakumeter is showing battle activity." Said Mira.

"What?" Asked Marucho. Azion's eyes flashed on.

"And now Azion's is showing the same thing!"

* * *

Kodokor got back up. "You're not going to get away with that! And who invited you!" Kodokor charged.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Combat Smasher!" Kodokor attacked Drago first, who dodged. Then he went after Pyreon, but Azion was prepared.

"Ability Activate!" He said. "Infernium Shield!" Kodokor was blocked.

"Ability Activate! Sneaking Aggressor!" Mutabrid's eyes glowed as he vanished. He struck Drago, then reappeared. Drago hit the ground hard.

"Drago!"

"He's fast. And his disappearing ability makes it difficult too."

"Today is the day we will finally have our vengeance, Drago!" Said Betadron. "Kodokor, Mutabrid, let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Said Mutabrid.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Night Vizaler!" Betadron prepared to attack.

"Get ready Drago!" Said Dan as Betadron whipped up a dark tornado.

"You're going down!" Said Kodokor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Over Cannon!" Drago fired.

"Time to make it dual pronged!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Flaming Booster!" Drago's attack got amplified.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Death Stall!" Mutabrid created a shield that blocked Drago's attack. Then Betadron's attack hit. Kodokor came charging in.

"You're finished!" He punched Drago in the gut a few times, sending him up. He got shocked, then came back down.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Betadron landed next to him.

"Did you really think we were going to let you get away with keeping us in prison for so long, Drago?"

"Leave him alone!" Said Dan.

"Wiseman, let's take them all down!" Said Betadron.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Mist Burn!" Betadron prepared to attack, then fired.

"Drago!" Pyreon charged in to stop Betadron, only to be pushed back by Kodokor.

"This is horrible!" Said Reptak. "Who would Gunz do such a thing?" Wiseman laughed. Betadron kept up his attack as Kodokor continued to beat on Pyreon. "Is it him? I can't be sure." Reptak steeled his resolve. "Wiseman, tell me the truth right now! Are you really my partner Gunz?"

"Huh? No way!" Said Dan. "Reptak, what are you saying?"

"Do you really think Wiseman is Gunz?" Asked Drago as he got up.

"I should have told you earlier, it's just that I didn't want to believe it myself. But I couldn't ignore the fact they their throwing styles were completely identical."

"Aw man!" Exclaimed Dan. "Seriously?" Wiseman laughed again. "Come on! Be a man and show us your face, coward!"

"If you want a peak behind the mask, come and take it off yourself, Kuso. If you think you can."

"Okay." Said Dan. "If that's how you want to play this."

"Dan, think about this." Said Azion. Pyreon blocked Kodokor and pushed him back.

"Wait a second, Dan!" Said Reptak.

"Huh?"

"I really need to be a part of this fight. Please."

"Are you sure?" Asked Dan.

"I'm sure, and I want to be your partner." Said Reptak.

"Okay!" Said Dan.

"Go get him!" Said Drago.

"Azion, throw me in!" Said Slight.

"Here we go, pal!" Said Dan. He grabbed Reptak.

"Sure thing." Said Azion. He grabbed Slight.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They said.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said Dan. "Let's go Haos Reptak!"

"Bakugan, Stand! Wash them away Aquos Tsunami Slight!"

"I'm determined to find out if I'm right!" Said Reptak, ramming into Mutabrid. He slammed into a nearby building. Reptak jumped in front of Drago. "I'll fight anyone I have to to get the truth!"

"Too bad you'll never get past me!" Said Kodokor, running up. Reptak prepared to block him when Slight rammed into him, knocking Kodokor away.

"Good thing he doesn't have to deal with you. Go Reptak!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. His Bakumeter generated a Haos Ability. "Spar Hook!"

"Attack!" Said Reptak. Slight jumped out of the way as Reptak's attack hit Kodokor. Mutabrid vanished.

"We're not going to fall for that one again, pal!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Eyes Shield!" Reptak honed in on Mutabrid.

"I see him! Attack!" Reptak fired at Mutabrid, knocking him out of stealth.

"Payback in coming for you!"

"Let my brothers deal with those fool! I only care about Drago!" Said Betadron.

"Alright! Come and get us, you creep! Ability Activate! Dragon Over Cannon!" Drago charged up.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Wiseman. "Orion Shield!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Blitzing Flame!" Pyreon launched a fireball that hit Betadron's shield before Drago's attack, the latter breaking through.

"Time to take you down!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Astral!" Drago fired another attack at Betadron.

"What?"

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Drago. Betadron continued to take the attack, trying to fight it off. He was blasted backwards.

"I've had enough of you! Mutabrid! Kodokor!"

"Yes sir, we're on it!" Said Mutabrid. He kicked Drago as Kodokor went after Pyreon and Reptak, alternating between the two. Drago landed next to Reptak.

"You need help?"

"No, I got this!" Said Reptak. Betadron attacked from above, lifting up all three.

"Forget about someone?" Asked Azion. "Ability Activate! Crashing Wave!" Slight attacked Betadron, ending his attack prematurely and letting Drago, Reptak and Pyreon drop to their feet.

"Man, they're real tough!" Said Dan.

"Dan, are you there?" Asked Mira. "And Azion, are you there as well?" Both looked at their Bakumeters.

"Mira!"

"I'm going to transport the battle suits to you now."

"Good call, thanks!"

"Coordinates locked in. Battle suits Doomtronic 01 and 02, Hydronic, Pyronic, teleport." All four battle suits appeared above Dan and Azion. The four Bakugan went into them, activating them. "Teleport and attachment, complete. Battle System is a go. Sync rate, 100%."

"What are those big fancy suits?" Asked Kodokor.

"Is it some kind of weapon system?" Asked Mutabrid.

"It won't make a difference!" Said Betadron. Drago walked forward.

"You're about to find out! Ready Reptak?"

"You bet!" Said Reptak.

"How about you two?" Asked Drago.

"Ready to go!" Said Pyreon.

"All systems green!" Said Slight.

"That's it! Go!" Said Dan.

"Open wide punks!" Said Drago. His Battle Suit dug into the ground a little. Then Reptak fired, followed by Pyreon and Slight.

"We're winning!" Noted Reptak.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Said Drago.

"Stay vigilant!" Said Pyreon.

"Don't let them have a second to recover!" Said Slight.

"Yeah! Keep going guys!" Said Dan.

"We've got this!" Said Azion.

"These four are more troublesome than I expected!" Said Betadron as he got up. "Kodokor, Mutabrid, Bakugan Unite!" A dark energy erupted from him and created dark clouds above. Kodokor and Mutabrid went into them.

"What's that?" Asked Dan.

"I don't know!" Said Drago.

"But it can't be good." Said Reptak. Wiseman laughed.

"Be wary!" Called Azion. Three lights combined in the clouds. The three Darkus Bakugan combined, then the clouds flashed brightly.

"What the?" Asked Dan. They were able to see the silhouette of something. "Did you see that thing? What the heck is it?"

"It looks like a big, ugly bird!" Said Drago.

"It's Gliderak!" Said Azion. Gliderak flew in. "It's a fusion of Betadron, Mutabrid and Kodokor!" Gliderak screeched.

"They've combined!" Said Drago.

"That's craziness!" Said Dan.

"It's not crazy." Said Wiseman. "They've consolidated all of their energy to enter into the ultimate attack mode!"

"And now it's time to put an end to you, Drago!" Yelled Betadron. "Once and for all!"

"Combined Ability, Activate! Sky Panzer!" Gliderak's body began to ripple.

"No point in waiting around!" Said Drago.

"Let me take the lead, Drago!" Said Reptak.

"It's futile!" Yelled Azion. They fired, but Gliderak was unflinching.

"What?" Asked Reptak.

"That's some shield!"

"With Sky Panzer, a defense shield can be put up to defend the entire body while still allowing for attacks to be launched from the three individual parts." Gliderak attacked, defeating all four battle suits. The Bakugan landed on the ground.

"Drago! Reptak!"

"Pyreon! Slight!"

"Get out of there!"

"Too late, fools!" Said Betadron. Gliderak attacked again.

"Guys! Can you hear me?" Asked Dan.

"We've got to shake them off!" Said Drago.

"I can't let them take me down, not until I know for sure what Wiseman's true identity is! I need to know if he and Gunz are one and the same!" Reptak's visor began to glow as he got up. "You okay? I need your help."

"We're a team. I'll help you find out the truth!" Said Drago. "But first, I need you to give me your strength!"

"It's yours."

"Then here we go, Reptak!"

"I'm ready, Drago!" The two banded arms, then locked the other two together.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. They glowed, and combined into Aeroblitz.

"Our turn!" Said Azion. "Give it a try!"

"Let's do this!" Said Pyreon.

"I'm with you!" Said Slight. The two hit their fists together and began to glow. They combined into Corenago. Pyreon's arms were covered in blue armor to make them look like Slight's, while his legs looked similar. Tubes connected from both legs and arms to a pack on his back.

"That light! What's happening over there?" Asked Betadron.

"Drago! Reptak!" The glow faded to reveal Aeroblitz and Corenago.

"It can't be!" Said Betadron.

"They combined!" Said Dan.

"How interesting." Said Wiseman.

"Now Dan!" Yelled Drago as he took off.

"Let's do this!" Said Pyreon. He took aim.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Combined Ability Activate! Flame Harvey Cannon!"

"Time to do it!" Said Azion. "Combined Ability Activate! Scalding Wave!" Drago took aim from above while Pyreon took aim from below. They both fired, Corenago from the tubes, bypassing the Sky Panzer ability.

"This speed is incredible!" Said Drago. "The potential of our powers is amazing Reptak!"

"I know Drago! I can feel them too!"

"This combination of Aquos and Pyrus is sure strange, but powerful!" Said Pyreon.

"Nothing else like it!" Said Slight.

"Come on, let's do this guys!" Said Dan.

"Right!"

"I don't understand!" Said Betadron. "How were they able to combine this well?" They continued to fire at Aeroblitz and Corenago, but continued to miss. Their attacks were them returned.

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Dragon Eternal Force! Flame Harvey Cannon!"

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Burning Water! Scalding Wave!" Drago prepared to launch a fireball while Reptak prepared his blaster. Pyreon got ready to send water while Slight prepared the cannons. All four fired, Drago and Reptak's combining as well as Pyreon and Slight's. The attacks began to bypass Sky Panzer.

"Go down!" Yelled Drago. The attacks broke through, defeating Gliderak. They fell to the ground, defeated. Aeroblitz and Corenago landed and separated. Reptak looked at Wiseman.

"Wiseman."

"Hm. Well, this didn't go as I had planned." Said Wiseman. "I see you will be more trouble than I expected. However, I did learn something very valuable today."

"What's that?" Asked Reptak.

"I think I'll wait until next time before I share it." Wiseman vanished.

"Get back here!" Said Dan. "Coward!" Dan calmed down a little. "Do you still think that could've been Gunz?"

"I can't say for sure." Said Drago.

"I'm not sure either, but if it is, how do I open his eyes and bring him back to the side of good?" Asked Reptak.

"I'll say this much, Wiseman isn't what he seems." Said Azion.

* * *

 _Shun and Jaakor are very compatible, yet they lack a certain bond that the rest of us do. An unbreakable bond is very hard to create, and they're very close. But when old students of Jaakor appear, things get a little more difficult. Shun says that if Jaakor thinks it's the right call, he's all for it. But something still isn't quite right when Shun faces Wiseman alone. What will the future hold?_

 **If anybody has a better name for the Pyreon and Slight Bakufusion, please let me know! Thanks is advance!**


	30. Tested Partnership

**Okay, a few things to cover before you start reading. 1: There is a poll up for people to decide who gets saved next in Destruction, Hanabi, Daniel or Cameron. 2: Some of you may have noticed this already, but on my profile I have shown a new website that I found to emulate Battles. It's text based, but it should still be fun. It's called Bakugan World Championship. You can find it by looking it up. If you ever want to battle me, I'm on there under Atom. 3: I'm going to try and post another chapter every day until I go back to school, but I might miss a day or two. Don't hold it against me. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

Sure, Gunz may be missing, and sure, Reptak may miss him, but that doesn't change the fact that for now, he's gone. It's a good thing Dan was able to convince him to help, otherwise Drago would've been defeated for sure! And then, after Azion showed up, two combinations were shown possible, Aeroblitz and Corenago. The surprises just keep coming!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Just outside of Bakugan City, Shun and Jaakor were practicing. They were sparring, Jaakor firing at Shun, who just dodged every attack. "Come and get me!" He said. "If you can." He thought.

"You're mine now!" Jaakor flew up to him, only for Shun to dodge again. Shun began running on his arm.

"His focus is good, but not perfect." Thought Shun. He jumped off for Jaakor to fire at him again and to dodge again. He crossed his arms and split into five copies. They all shot out bindings.

"Doppelgangers." Said Jaakor. He blocked the attack with his arm then cut the ropes with his other hand. "It's going to take more than that." He fired again, only for that Shun to vanish. He continued firing, taking out the clones. Shun dived down and began jumping from tree to tree. He jumped through the canopy for Jaakor to appear beside him. Jaakor cut the next branch and Shun fell. "Now it's time for the teacher to get schooled." Jaakor looked at where Shun fell, only to see a log in his coat. "So the old dog still has a few tricks."

"Who are you calling old?" Asked Shun as he jumped at Jaakor.

"What?" Jaakor blocked Shun's claw and Shun jumped down. He smiled as he looked up.

"So, do you remember what the point of today's lesson was, Jaakor?"

"Of course. To get the upper hand, you must know oneself as much as you know your enemy." Jaakor returned to Shun. "By recognizing your own weaknesses, your enemy can't take advantage of them."

"You are learning well. It's important because we're facing a hoard of new enemies. Mechtogan with no hosts, evil Nonet Bakugan and of course, Wiseman. I get the feeling, Jaakor, that we'll be seeing a lot more of them soon."

"We'll be ready for them. I want you to know, that no matter how difficult the path, I am your partner and will stand by your side until the very end." Shun nodded. Jaakor remained in the woods while Shun walked off to do a little solo training. Little did he know who was bouncing around nearby. "If only there was some way I could use my ninja skills to detect when the enemy will strike next." Sharp leaves were thrown at him and he jumped away. They stuck in the stump he was on. More came out of the woods, but he dodged them all. "Leaf darts. The last time I saw these was, no it couldn't be." Two logs approached him is opposite directions and he vanished just as they hit. "Okay you two, you've had your fun." He looked around. "Now show yourselves while I'm still in a good mood. Skytruss! Orbeum!" Laughing came from the woods.

"I told you he was onto us, dude." Said Skytruss. "I told Orbeum there was no way we could sneak up on sensei, he's just way too good."

"Long time no see, sensei. Did you miss us?" Asked Orbeum.

"Of course. You were my favorite students." The three landed on the ground.

"I hope we didn't scare you too badly, sneaking up like that." Said Orbeum. "But we really thought it would be the best way to say hi."

"I just wanted to show how much our skills have improved since we last saw each other, sensei." Said Skytruss. He laughed.

"Okay, he gets it."

"I haven't seen either of you since the great exodus from New Vestroia when the Bakugan came to live on Earth with the humans. But I'm guessing you are not here to reminisce." The two Darkus Bakugan nodded at each other. "Okay, out with it."

"There's been talk amongst the Bakugan ever since that Wiseman creep showed up." Said Orbeum. "A lot of them are scared, really scared."

"They want to go back home to New Vestroia, sensei." Finished Skytruss.

"Hm." Said Jaakor.

* * *

Shun was positioned under a waterfall, meditating. He opened his eyes, as if feeling something amiss.

* * *

"Sensei, you always told us that the reason the Bakugan race has been able to survive throughout the millennia is that they stuck together like one giant family," started Orbeum, "and the thing is, your family needs you now."

"Our people need to be protected, which means help from mighty Bakugan like you."

"I agree." Said Jaakor, turning to his students. There is tremendous evil all around. And I intend to defend the innocent."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, sensei." Said Skytruss. "So, when can we head back to New Vestroia, huh?"

"A lot of Bakugan are itching to go, so just say the word."

"Hold on you two." Said Jaakor. "It's not just the Bakugan who are being threatened. We can't just run and turn our backs on our friends."

"But sensei, we need" started Orbeum.

"Who cares what the humans need?" Asked Skytruss. "They can fend for themselves! We have to look out for our own kind, sensei."

"Skytruss, I taught you better than that! Of course I want to help my people, but I have loyalty to Shun. He is like a brother."

"Brother?" Asked Skytruss. "How can you talk that way, sensei? A battling partner is one thing, but a brother? Come on!"

"The humans are the reason we're in this mess." Said Orbeum. "Wiseman doesn't want us living amongst them, so why stick around and give him more chances to harm us? We need to go home and hope he doesn't follow."

"The brawlers have always helped the Bakugan. We owe them the same in return."

"I admire your loyalty, sensei, but can you at least think about it?" Asked Orbeum.

"I'm sure if you explain it to Shun, he'll understand. You're not running from a battle, you're protecting our people from one!" Jaakor looked at his students.

"Skytruss, Orbeum, I need some time to meditate on things." The two Darkus Bakugan nodded and jumped away. Jaakor looked in a different direction. "I feel conflicted."

"What are you doing up there?" Asked Shun. Jaakor looked down to see him.

"We must talk."

* * *

This is humiliating!" Yelled Betadron. The other Nonets closed up in fear. "There were three of us and we still couldn't take down Drago!"

"You lost because you were weaker than him." Said Wiseman. "It's as simple as that, Betadron. Quit your whining, it's getting tedious."

"You've got nerve!" Wiseman held his hand up.

"Let's see if any of your friends are up to the task, but perhaps this time we'll go after another member of the battle brawlers, just to mix it up." He looked at Spatterix and Balista. "Let's see what you've got, huh Spatterix?"

"You've chosen well, Wiseman. I hope you are prepared to be impressed."

"For backup, we'll take you, Stronk."

"This is gonna be fun." Said Stronk.

"Don't worry Betadron, we'll try not to embarrass you too much." Said Spatterix. Wiseman smiled as Worton began thinking.

"I can see a great loss for them, but it is not only at the hands of their target. It must be another Shifter helping them yet again."

* * *

"So, they were your students?"

"Yes. I trained them from the time they were quite young. They were my prized students, but it went beyond that. We were very close, like family."

"Family, yes."

"I understand why the others want to flee to New Vestroia, but I hate that they feel they have no choice."

"Jaakor, you should go home and be with your family." Jaakor couldn't see Shun's face.

"But, Shun."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine. You need to protect the weak, Jaakor."

"Are you sure?"

"The Bakugan on New Vestroia need you. They trust you, and we both know you're more than capable of protecting them, if it ever comes to that." A fish jumped out of the water.

"Very well." Said Jaakor. "If you think that's for the best. I respect your wishes. Thank you, for everything." Jaakor turned away.

"Farewell then." Jaakor went up, vanishing in a second. "And the best of luck to you, my brother." The two didn't know that they were being watched.

"I had better be ready to jump in at any point in time." Thought Chaos. He looked at Vladitor and Janthide. "If Azion was able to achieve a combination between Pyreon and Slight, I can't let him get ahead. I have to trust my instinct."

* * *

"I'm telling you, sensei's not coming!" Said Skytruss. "That human partner of him must've tricked him into staying. Those lousy, selfish humans make me so mad!"

"I don't think sensei would give up on us like that." Said Orbeum. "I say we give him a few more minutes. It's the least we can do."

"Okay, but this waiting is killing me!" The wind began to blow. "Huh?" Jaakor appeared before them.

"Sensei!" They said.

"Saddle up, it's time to go home." Said Jaakor.

"Awesome!" They said. "Yes sir!"

"Indeed."

* * *

Shun was jumping from rock to rock. He landed on one with a lot of force, cracking it. He landed on the ground on one knee. He got up, breathing heavily. He thought back to Jaakor's conversation with his students. "I know it wasn't an easy decision for Jaakor to leave, and it was just as hard for me to pretend I was okay with it."

"What's with the sad face, Shun? You lose something?" Shun looked up to see Wiseman. "Oh wait, where's your little buddy Jaakor? Huh?"

"Wiseman."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Wiseman. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Spatterix! Rise Subterra Stronk!"

"Why are you so slow on the throw, Shun?" Asked Spatterix. "Don't just leave us standing here!"

"Yeah punk! We're ready to brawl!" Shun got into a battle stance.

"Hey, check it out Stronk. I think this guy wants to take us on by himself."

"Is he nuts?"

"I shouldn't be any problem for you two, right?"

"I've seen a lot." Said Wiseman. "But this is the first time I've encountered a battler willing to fight without a partner Bakugan." He snapped his fingers and Spatterix and Stronk charged. Shun jumped up.

"They're going to be sorry that ever crossed my path!" Spatterix began firing.

"I'm going to crush you!" Shun jumped from rock to rock, then threw a few blades. They slammed into Spatterix, making him stop.

"Stay still so I can swat ya, you annoying little fly!" Shun jumped around, making Stronk turn. "I feel kinda dizzy." He fell over.

"Stay down and out of my way, Stronk!" Said Spatterix. "I'll finish him off myself!" Shun split into several clones. "Where'd you go?" Asked Spatterix as he tried to hit Shun. He fell over. Shun landed. "That was a neat little trick, Shun, but don't get cocky."

"We're still gonna smash ya!" Said Stronk.

"Bring it on then!" Said Shun. He jumped up and split.

"We're not going to fall for that one again." Said Spatterix. He and Stronk fired.

"Attack!" Shun fell down.

* * *

"I can't believe Shun didn't even try to keep sensei here." Said Skytruss. "So much for the bond between friends. I'm telling you, Orbeum, the humans only care about themselves."

"I'm with you on the one, Skytruss." Said Orbeum. Skytruss went up to Jaakor.

"You okay sensei?"

"I am just remembering the first time I saw this view. I thought I was seeing my new home, a place where I could spend the rest of my days. I thought home was where your family was, and I had arrive with the Bakugan, my original family, to live with the humans, our new family." The wind began blowing again. "Something is wrong."

"Sensei."

"Shun." Jaakor vanished.

"Where is he going?" Asked Skytruss. He and Orbeum were grabbed.

"Whoa! We've been captured!"

"He's going the same place we are." Skytruss and Orbeum turned to see Chaos. "You two need to see something." He ran towards where Shun was.

* * *

Shun was blasted back. "I told you humans are pathetically weak on their own." Said Spatterix. Shun got up.

"Stay down Shun." Said Wiseman.

"He's a stubborn one." Said Stronk.

"I need to win this so Jaakor can start his life over on New Vestroia." Thought Shun. "Without worrying about me. No one threatens my family!"

"Foolish as it is, I admire your determination." Said Spatterix. "Too bad it won't do you any good. I hope you're ready for more pain!" A small, black ball hit Spatterix, blinding him. "What the heck was that?"

"Are you okay, Shun?" Asked Jaakor.

"Jaakor? When did you get back?"

"I never left. I couldn't leave you behind with all of this unfinished business. Besides, family always sticks together."

"Always." Jaakor closed up and Shun grabbed him. Chaos ran up, up above with Skytruss and Orbeum in hand. They sensed something.

"Sensei." Said Orbeum. The smoke cleared, showing Shun holding him.

"So, I guess you had a change of heart about battling solo." Said Wiseman.

"It doesn't matter, Wiseman." Said Spatterix.

"We'll smash them both!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Jaakor vanished.

"He just" started Spatterix.

"Disappeared." Finished Stronk. Wiseman looked up.

"Head up." Jaakor slashed them both.

"Smash this creeps!"

"Finally." Said Wiseman.

"I hope you enjoyed that lucky shop." Said Spatterix as he got up. "You won't get another one."

"Yeah, what he said!" Said Stronk.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Death Ring Shot!" Spatterix fired a stream of fire at Jaakor.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Shun. "Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap!"

"Be gone evil scum!" Said Jaakor as he took aim. He fired, negating Spatterix's attack.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Vacuum Stride!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Shun. "Slash Wave Thunder!" Jaakor again fired at the attack, basically negating it.

"You're not the only one" started Spatterix.

"With firepower!" Finished Stronk. They attacked again.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Moonlight Shadow Slash!" Jaakor prepared himself, then unleashed his attack. The resulting explosion from the attacks colliding rammed into Spatterix and Stronk.

"Now you're just making me angry!" Said Spatterix. He glowed and began to follow Jaakor quickly.

"Open wide, Jaakor!" Stronk fired as Spatterix tailed.

"Ability Activate! Flying Dragon - Spinning Storm!" Jaakor glowed brightly and dodged Spatterix.

"He disappeared!" Said Spatterix as he looked back.

"Not again!" Said Stronk. "Where is he?" Jaakor came down and punched Stronk.

"This is getting ridiculous." Said Spatterix. He fired again, hitting Jaakor. "You feeling the heat, Jaakor? Huh?" The attack stopped, showing that Spatterix had hit a log.

"I don't get it." Said Stronk.

"More ninja tricks." Said Spatterix.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Moonlight Shadow Breaker!" Jaakor jumped up and created two blades. He sliced Spatterix and Stronk, causing them to fall over.

"Sensei still has the moves, but I have to be honest." Said Skytruss. "Shun is awesome too!"

"I agree with you bro." Said Orbeum.

"When you see them battling together, you realize that they know themselves and each other as only true partners can. I hate to say it, but their bond is incredible."

"I finally understand why sensei didn't want to leave Shun behind."

"I know what you're saying bro. I've never seen anything like it!"

"And now you know who your sensei truly is." Said Chaos.

"The more you know, the better you are." Said Vladitor. Wiseman began clapping.

"You two better get down there." Said Janthide.

"Well done, Shun and Jaakor. A very impressive comeback indeed. Perhaps it's time for you two to work together, if you know what I mean."

"You want me to fuse with this thing?" Asked Spatterix. "Are you serious?" They looked back to Shun and Jaakor. "Well, I guess it beats losing to these two."

"Let's just get this over with!" Said Stronk.

"Oh no!" Said Shun.

"Did they say fusing?" Asked Jaakor.

"Bakugan, Fuse!" Said Spatterix and Stronk. They combined into Scorptak.

"This isn't so bad, I guess." Said Spatterix. "Just make sure you don't trip me up, Stronk!"

"Yeah, yeah, quit your yakking!"

"No big deal." Said Jaakor. "Two birds with one stone!" He fired several attacks, dealing no damage.

"Don't make me laugh." Said Spatterix. "You're so pathetic."

"Jaakor! Watch out!"

"Too late." Said Wiseman. "Ability Activate! Mag Extreme!" Spatterix charged up the attack and fired.

Shun gasped. "Jaakor!" Skytruss and Orbeum went next to Shun. "Huh? What the heck do you two want?"

"To help, of course." Said Skytruss. "Whatever you and sensei need, we've got your backs."

"Really?" Asked Shun.

"They've learned a lot." Said Chaos. Shun looked at him.

"We were wrong to try to split you up." Said Orbeum. "Please, we owe it to both of you to fix this!"

"Okay." Said Shun He grabbed Skytruss and Orbeum.

"Mind if we come into this battle too?" Asked Chaos. He grabbed Vladitor and Janthide.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump! Go Darkus Skytruss! Go Darkus Orbeum!" The two dashed into Scorptak, knocking him back.

"You messed with our sensei!" Said Orbeum.

"So now, you'll suffer the wrath of two Bakugan who are only his students,"

"But also, his family!" All three stood together.

"We stand united!" They said.

"Let's join in!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Bakugan, Stand! Darken their day, Darkus Doomic Vladitor! Blow them down, Ventus Windstorm Janthide!"

"Time to prove that our bond is strongest when we work together!" Said Janthide.

"It's time to show evil our light!" Said Vladitor.

"Just lead the way, sensei." Said Skytruss. "We're with you 100%."

"That goes for you too, Shun!" Said Orbeum.

"We're all in this together!"

"Okay Orbeum, Skytruss." Said Shun.

"Let's do this, Shun!" Said Jaakor.

"Right." Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Full Moon - Wave Burning!" Skytruss fired at Scorptak.

"My eyes! I can't see!" Said Spatterix.

"Ability Activate! Supreme Flame!" Orbeum opened fire.

"Now Jaakor! Ability Activate! Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm!" Jaakor launched his attack, blowing Scorptak back into a rock.

"You're all gonna pay for that one!" Said Spatterix.

"We haven't even started yet!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Demolition Hammer!" Vladitor threw his hammer, knocking Scorptak even further back. "Ability Activate! Hurricane Warning!" Janthide whipped up a burst of air, lifting up Scorptak and slamming him back down. He got back up.

"Now you've really made me mad!" Said Spatterix. He attacked again, hitting all five Bakugan.

"Oh no!" Said Shun.

"We've got this." Said Chaos.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Mega Spindle!" Scorptak fired the cross blast down at the five Bakugan.

"He's too powerful!" Said Shun.

"Don't count us out yet." Said Skytruss. "We can take these creeps down.

"But it means fighting on equal ground." Said Orbeum. "We're ready if you are!" Jaakor glowed.

"Excellent." He went up. "Bakugan, Unite!" Skytruss and Orbeum began to glow, and rocketed up to Jaakor. They combined. "United Ninjas, Herculean power!" Magmafury was ready

"With the combined strength of three ninjas, we will prevail!" Said Shun.

"How about you two give it a try?" Asked Chaos.

"Are we even compatible?" Asked Janthide.

"Only one way to find out!" Said Vladitor. Janthide flew behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. They glowed, combining. When the glow died, they had combined into Mercurial. Vladitor seemed to have sprouted wings on his back and his head was replaced with Janthide's.

"Interesting." Said Wiseman. "These Bakugan never cease to surprise me."

Spatterix laughed. "Is that supposed to scare me?" He fired again, to no effect. "What?"

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Thunder!"

"Don't count us out!" Said Chaos. "Combined Ability Activate! Turbine Blade!" The gears over Magmafury's body began spinning as energy began to charge. He fired. Mercurial generated a blade, and threw it. It began spinning in the air as it approached. Both attacks hit Scorptak.

"You won't defeat me!"

"Combined Ability Activate! Supreme Jet Shot!" The gears again began turning.

"Combined Ability Activate! Hammer Rain!" Dark clouds formed above.

"Oh no." Said Spatterix. Energy crackled into Magmafury, giving the attack more power.

"Get ready to pay the price for trying to bring chaos and destruction to my family!" Jaakor fired.

"You think yourselves supreme?" Asked Vladitor. "So did we. But now we don't believe that, and no evil can ever overpower us!"

"We will fight to the end!" Said Janthide. Hammers began raining down from the clouds onto Scorptak. Scorptak glowed, defeated, as Jaakor's attack hit. Wiseman picked them up.

"As disappointing as a loss is, with every battle I'm getting to know the Brawlers and Shifters batter and better." He vanished. Chaos looked at Shun.

"This next part is all you." Shun nodded, then looked at Jaakor. The five Bakugan returned to their partners. Shun followed Skytruss and Orbeum. "Good luck up there." Shun soon found himself at the gate they were planning on going through.

"Sensei, when we were combined, I could feel for myself to bond that you share with your partner, Shun." Said Orbeum.

"Yeah, I could too." Said Skytruss. "And, I guess it wasn't so bad." He laughed. "I guess what I'm saying is I was wrong and I'm sorry. Sensei belongs with you."

"Yeah! Besides, we can take care of things on New Vestroia. We were trained by the best, after all."

"Thanks you, from both of us." Said Jaakor. Skytruss and Orbeum went through the Gate and it closed. Shun looked at Jaakor, and he looked back.

* * *

 _Radizen isn't exactly one to stay to the side while others show their power. But it reaches its peak when he wants Mira to make him compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer. Marucho notices, and brings Radizen to one of his family's hydroelectric plants to show him the true power of water. But when Wiseman shows up, it's a good thing me and Mira stowed away on the plane! If we didn't, we'd have far bigger issues._


	31. Unlikely Combination

**Late, but here. Hope you guys enjoy! And keep in mind, you can battle me on the Bakugan World Championship site! It's all RPG Text-based, so bring your own Shifters for battle! Enjoy!**

Wiseman is trying new strategies. However, they don't work easily. When Jaakor combined with his students and Vladitor combined with Janthide, Wiseman's attack didn't work. It failed, but he still learned more about us. But lately, Radizen seems to be conflicted. It won't have that big of an effect, but just to be safe I'll have to follow along.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"Unbelievable! You guys serious?" Asked Dan. "You were able to combine Jaakor with two other Bakugan? And you were able to combine Vladitor with Janthide?" Shun nodded.

"Yes. With Orbeum and Skytruss."

"They were my former students, and have since pledged allegiance to the Battle Brawlers."

"Sweet!" Said Dan. "We're going to need all the help we can get. I'm feeling way better knowing we have this many combination options to fight Wiseman with."

"Combining seems to be the key to taking the Nonets down." Said Reptak.

"And we know which members of our team combine, except for Radizen and Leo." Said Mira. We all looked at them.

"Uh." Said Radizen.

"Right!" Said Dan. "So how about it?"

"Um." Said Radizen.

"Combine?" Asked Shun.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, um" he made a few noises that were barely perceptible. "The thing is, uh"

"Radizen and I are the best combination anyone can ask for!" Said Marucho. "Right pal?"

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" Roxtor rolled into him and opened. "What the? Didn't you see me standing there?" Radizen jumped upright. Roxtor made a few noises. "Yeah? Well, no one asked you, okay!" Radizen turned away from Roxtor. Mira turned to Marucho.

"Sounds like Roxtor might have a solution. Why don't we hear him out?"

"Go right ahead." I said. "But no matter what Roxtor says, Radizen won't listen."

"Well, what about you and Leo?" Asked Marucho. "You guys haven't figured out who you combine with either."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'll show you why Leo can't combine. So far, every Bakugan Combination has been of Bakugan on the same team. We can't mix them. And as there are only five Bakugan on the Shifter's team, one is already left out. Pyreon combines with Slight." I pointed to the two of them on Azion's shoulder. "And Vladitor combines with Janthide." I pointed at them on Chaos's shoulder. "One left out, Leo. He has nobody to combine with. But that's works out great for us!"

"How so?" Asked Mira.

"Simple. If need be, we can use Attributic Split. If he were combined, I'm not sure if it would be possible."

"I guess that's true." Said Mira. "But that still doesn't help Radizen." She looked to where he was. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

"First, I can't be launched by Dragonoid Destroyer, now I'm worried that I can't combine with another Bakugan and that Marucho won't want to battle with me anymore." He continued floating down the hallways for a while, eventually coming to Mira's lab. She was looking at a schematic of Dragonoid Destroyer. She rotated it and Roxtor spoke.

"Huh?" Mira turned to see Radizen. "You okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I need your help! You gotta find a way to fix me so I can be launched by Dragonoid Destroyer! I just need a little help to get up to speed with the Baku-Sky Raiders!"

"Hey! Take it easy!" Mira pushed Radizen back a little.

"Come on Mira! You've seen me in action! I'm no slouch! All I'm asking for is a little boost!" Radizen went over Mira's hands. "You heard Dan! We need to be tip-top is we're going to defeat Wiseman!" He landed on her hands. "This isn't just for me! It's for all of us!" He got pushed back by Mira again. "There must be something you can do!"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I'm afraid, it's just not that simple."

"Never mind then, it was a silly idea anyway." Radizen sank, then floated away.

"Don't go."

"There's something that I forgot to do. I'll, catch you guys later." He went out the door.

"See you." Said Mira. I walked in.

"Radizen asked you to make him compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer?" I asked. Mira nodded. I sighed. "Okay, we'll have to follow Marucho. Do you understand?"

"What? Why?" Roxtor followed Radizen.

* * *

Radizen was sitting on the roof, looking at the sky. He sighed. "I can hear you breathing, you know." Roxtor was floating nearby. "I'm really not in the mood right now, Roxtor. So do me a favor, and leave!" Roxtor replied. "I don't care, I don't want to hear it, okay?" Roxtor floated in front of him and spoke. "What did you say?" Roxtor repeated himself, more insistently. "I don't have time for your crazy talk, Roxtor. I came up here to be alone. Can't you take a hint for once in your life?" Roxtor replied. "I have to figure out a way so I can be the best partner possible to Marucho. And listening to your jibber jabber isn't helping!" Radizen knocked Roxtor away. "So, for the last time, hit the road!" Radizen floated back towards the door. "I can't believe that guy. I've got heavy stuff on my mind, and instead of helping, he's buzzing around like he always does, and is all blah blah blah." He looked up to see Marucho, laughing.

"There you are! I was looking for you all over the place!"

"Um, why? Is there something wrong?"

"Just follow me."

"Uh, okay." Marucho went back inside, followed by Radizen. I stepped out from around the corner.

"Good job, Roxtor." I said. "The motion has been set." Roxtor replied.

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? 'Cuz if not, I've got a few things I need to sort out."

"Relax Radizen." Said Marucho.

"Hey you guys!" Said Dan. Marucho stopped moving and turned around.

"Oh, hey Dan!"

"We want to have a meeting to discuss Strategy against Wiseman." Said Dan. Shun noticed something.

"Hey, are you guys heading out somewhere?"

"Yep, that's right." Said Marucho. "We're just on our way to my family's off-site nautical laboratory."

"Like, right now?" Asked Dan.

"Yes."

"Marucho, I don't think that's a very good idea." Said Shun.

"I agree with Shun." Said Drago.

"Wiseman's been targeting each of the Battle Brawlers individually." Said Jaakor. "He's already had a go at us, and the only thing he doesn't expect is the Shifters. You'll probably be next."

"Whoa!" Said Radizen. "I never thought about that! Maybe they're right, boss."

"Do you really have to go to this place?" Asked Dan.

"Absolutely." Said Marucho.

"Okay, then we'll go with you." Said Shun.

"No thanks, we'll be fine." Said Marucho. He continued walking down the stairs. Azion walked up. "I appreciate your concern, but Radizen and I can hold our own against Wiseman if he shows up." Radizen floated down to him.

"Yeah! That's right!"

"But Marucho!" Said Drago.

"Enough! You guys seriously need to back off!"

"This is something they have to do alone." Said Azion. Dan and Shun looked at him, then back to Marucho.

"Fine then." Said Shun, reluctantly.

"Yeah, okay." Said Dan. "Good luck. See ya."

* * *

"We've been doing it your way, and look where it's gotten us!" Said Betadron.

"Relax Betadron." Said Wiseman. "You forget, with each failed battle we have gained intelligence about the Brawlers, so it's not a complete loss." Wiseman chuckled.

"You think this is funny?"

"Calm down already. I have a new plan, okay?"

"Go on then."

"It's time we reverse tactics."

"What?" Worton opened up as the rest looked at him.

"Up until now, we've gone after their strongest members. This time, we'll target their weak spot. And I know just who that is. Marucho and Radizen."

"Well done, Professor Worton." Said Wiseman. "I'm impressed. Perhaps you and Balista will join me this time. Sound good?"

"I don't know about Worton, but I'm certainly game." Said Balista. Wiseman smiled and laughed.

* * *

Marucho's plane was heading towards the plant. "That's it up ahead!"

"Whoa!" Said Radizen. "It's massive!" Roxtor tried to peek out behind some boxes, but Mira grabbed him.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She said. "Why are we spying on our own teammates, Roxtor?" Roxtor replied. "What? Why did Atom tell you to do that?" Roxtor replied again. "Well, why didn't you just tell that to Radizen then?" Mira sighed. "I guess he's not the easiest one to talk to." I watched this happen from the other side of the plane.

"Here's hoping." I thought. The plant opened up and the plane went in. Marucho and Radizen disembarked, followed by me, Mira, Leo and Roxtor.

"This place is epic!" Said Radizen, looking around.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? The energy we produce here using cold fusion from deep sea water is what we use to fuel 80% of the power grid at my family's lab complex. Water is all around us, but very few people realize just how much usable power it actually contains."

"Water power?" Asked Radizen.

"Aquos power!" That hit it home to Radizen.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"The beauty of water's power is it's fluidity. At times, it's gentle and soothing, other times mighty and punishing. That's why I think it's the greatest of all elements! As an Aquos Bakugan, you possess all of those strengths!"

"I do? You really think so? What am I talking about? Of course you're right! I'm am Aquos Bakugan, which means I'm as bad as they come! Who cares if I can't be launched by Dragonoid Destroyer?"

"So, are you feeling any better now Radizen?" Asked Marucho.

"Huh?"

"I know you felt pressured when the others asked you about combining, but it doesn't bother me."

"Are you sure Marucho? It's just, I don't want to let you down!"

"Don't worry, you could never let me down, Radizen. I know you've always got my back."

"Yeah! You know it boss! I'm totally done wasting my time worrying about this! Let's just focus on taking down Wiseman!"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want to hear! Now that we've got that stuff our of the way, I've got something cool I want to show you!"

"Sweet! I'll race you there!" Said Radizen.

"Whoa! Hold up! You're going the wrong way!" Roxtor tried to peek around a corner again, only for Mira to grab him again.

"I'm sure glad they worked that out." She said. Roxtor replied in a hushed voice. "Huh? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Roxtor replied and Mira laughed. "Guess we didn't need to take that plane ride out here after all."

"We did." I thought. "Wiseman's coming."

* * *

"Cool!" Said Radizen. "What is this place?"

"This is where we're conducting the latest Hydro experiments. Each of these tanks houses a unique set of variables of which whose reactions we're tracking."

"All this talk has me anxious to try an experiment of my own." The lights turned off and the dome began to open as an alarm went off.

"Wiseman!"

"I wanna see what kind of chain reaction I can cause the brawlers, after I wipe you two out off the map." He prepared. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Balista!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Radizen!" Radizen got ready.

"Get ready to suffer some heavy water damage, you creeps!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Hydro Artillery!" Balista launched a massive stream of water at Radizen. He dodged and it hit the ground, freezing it.

"I wasn't expecting that!"

"Ability Activate! Bubble Rush!" Balista launched two bubbles at Radizen.

"Seriously?" Asked Radizen. "This clown thinks a couple of bubbles are going to take me down?" He laughed. "Man, I've seen snails that move faster!" He jumped to the first bubble. "Enough of this!"

"Be careful! It could still be a trick!" Cautioned Marucho.

"Nah, I don't think so." Said Radizen. He prepared to pop it. "Check it out while I burst his bubble!"

"It is!" I yelled. Marucho looked at me, but Radizen was already too far to be stopped. He popped it, and it rained down everywhere. The floor it hit began to smoke, then his finger did.

"Yow! What the? It's like that thing was made out of acid!" He began blowing on his finger.

"Hold on buddy! Ability Activate! Matter Shield!" the other bubble was coming closer, but popped when Radizen created a protective barrier around himself. "Just in time! Are you okay?"

"I think so!" Said Radizen.

* * *

Roxtor was going crazy, and Mira looked at him. "Huh? What is it?" Roxtor floated away quickly. "Roxtor!"

* * *

"Ready?" Asked Wiseman.

"Absolutely." Said Worton.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Worton!" Radizen got ready.

"What's this two against one stuff?" Wiseman smiled.

"Ability Activate! Air cutter!" Worton launched projectiles at Radizen.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I called. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Ability Activate! Reinforcement Shield!" Radizen's shield became thicker.

"Get ready!" Said Marucho.

"What? To cry?" Radizen's shield blocked the attack and he laughed. The projectiles landed behind him and vanished. He laughed again.

"Ability Activate! Dawn Tentacle!" Worton's whip-like tentacles went to work against Radizen's shield.

"What makes you think you can do any better?" He asked. Worton let up. "It doesn't matter what you guys threw at us! Marucho and I have a solid bond like you two creeps have never seen before! Not to mention we're fighting with the incredible might of Aquos Power!"

"Radizen!" Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate! Deadly Tentacle!" Worton's tentacles split into three each, then five went after Radizen's shield.

"Ha! Your pathetic shield won't protect you anymore!" Worton began to get into it. "And as for you, don't interfere!" His last tentacle whipped into Leo, knocking him back a bit.

"Bring it!" Said Radizen. Worton burst the shield. "That's not good!" Worton tried to slam his tentacles into Radizen, but missed. "Whoa! That was way too close for comfort!"

"I know, I'm really starting to break a sweat." Said Marucho.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Hydro Artillery!" Balista fired again, freezing Radizen's foot to the ground.

"Cold, cold, cold!"

"Maybe now you'll stay put!" Said Balista. The ice began to creep up Radizen's leg.

"The ice, it just keeps coming! What are we gonna do?"

"Radizen!" Called Marucho. Roxtor floated past him. "Huh?"

"Marucho!" Said Mira as she ran up. "And Atom?"

"Mira, where did you come from? I mean, Atom is one thing, but you?"

"Roxtor wanted to talk to Radizen." Panted Mira.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Asked Radizen, looking at Roxtor. Roxtor replied. "Are you crazy? How on Earth are you going to help me?" The Ice continued to climb. "Marucho and I have got this covered!" Roxtor retaliated. Marucho looked at Mira.

"He says he's tired of Radizen talking down to him." Roxtor continued. "He's really stubborn." Marucho laughed.

"Just stay out of my way, Roxtor! I'll show you how an Aquos Bakugan rolls!" He tried to get out of the ice, but to no avail.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Keep Savior!" Radizen began to glow, and the ice cracked, then broke. "Counter attack! Ability Activate! Slash boomerang!" The attack hit Balista, knocking him to the side, then it hit Worton, hitting him to the side. Radizen caught it and it vanished. Worton and Balista collided. "Ability Activate! Luster Drain!"

"That's right, you keep holding each other up." Said Radizen. "So I can knock you down!" He threw a fastball of water, hitting both of them. He looked at Roxtor. "You like that? Maybe next time you'll believe me when I say I don't need your help!" Roxtor turned away as Balista and Worton got up.

"You might want to ask for some help now!" I said.

"I know we haven't fused together before, but" started Worton.

"It sounds like a good idea to me!"

"All right then." The two put their arms together, then grabbed each other's hands. "Bakugan, Fuse!"

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Asked Radizen.

"Looks like it!" Said Marucho. The two combined into Volkaos.

"Now that is one ugly combination!" Said Radizen.

"I'd say that's an understatement." Said Mira.

"But despite being ugly, they're very powerful together!" I warned.

"We're about to find out how Aquos and Ventus abilities battle together." Said Marucho.

"Think of Hairadee and Tayghen, and multiply by ten." I said. Radizen agreed with both of us.

"I admit, this is a bit odd doing it on Balista's legs, but up against a weak opponent like you it won't matter in the end."

"Who are you calling weak, you franken-bug?"

"Here we go again." Said Wiseman. "Fused Ability Activate! Hydro Monsoon!" Volkaos began spinning his tentacles as Radizen laughed nervously.

"Uh oh!" Volkaos spun up a heavy wind, pushing Radizen back. "Talk about full of hot air!" Roxtor spoke.

"Radizen!" Called Marucho. "You've got to get out of there, now!"

"Leo! Head up!"

"Not yet, I can take them! Just give me a bit more time!" Said Radizen.

"Run now!" Leo went up, out of the way of the storm.

"You can do this, Radizen." Said Radizen. "You can do this!" Roxtor began speaking frantically. "Keep it together! Don't worry Marucho, I'll prove to you that you weren't wrong to put your faith in me!" Roxtor spoke again. Lightning came out of the tornado, freezing whatever it touched.

"Whoa!" Said Marucho.

"The tornado's turning everything in its path to ice!" Roxtor began making sounds they were not recognizable.

"These guys won't beat me!" Declared Radizen. Roxtor began talking fervently.

"Radizen!"

"I am going to drop the Aquos Hammer!"

"You don't have to do it alone!" Called Leo.

"You got it backward, fool." Said Worton. "You're the one who's going to be dropped." The winds became stronger, and began pulling all of us in.

"Radizen!" Roxtor began talking again, then dashed towards Radizen.

"Roxtor! No!" Called Mira.

"This has to be done." I said. Roxtor floated next to Radized's eye and began talking. Radizen's eyes grew wide.

"What? All right, all right, Me. Big Mouth! If you think you can do better, show me!" Roxtor replied, then backed away. He closed, then reopened, transforming.

"Huh?" Asked Marucho.

"Now what?" Asked Radizen. The tornado drew ever closer to him. Just as one bolt of lightning went towards him, Roxtor tackled him out of the way. They rolled on the ground, and started rolling down. They began glowing as they hit the water.

"Radizen!"

"Roxtor!" The water erupted, shocking Mira and Marucho. Eyes glowed within it. The being moved up and the water fell. He landed on the ground. Betakor was ready. "I can't believe it!"

"They actually combined!" Said Marucho.

"Did we just? But how did? Did we just combine?" Sputtered Radizen. Roxtor laughed. "I just can't believe that out of all the Bakugan to combine with, it would be you! But it feels good!" Radizen looked back to the battle.

"I would say the stakes just got raised." Said Wiseman.

"I'll bet those two morons don't even realize the power they possess by being combined." Said Worton. "Too bad they won't be around long enough to figure it out!" Roxtor spoke.

"Yeah, I'm ready too!" Said Radizen. "Why don't we take these new combined powers for a test drive?"

"We're ready if you are!" I said. "You just gotta take down the tornado!"

"Roxtor, Radizen, get ready!" Said Marucho. "Jump!" They did, missing a bolt of lightning. "Combined Ability Activate! Abyss Render!" Marucho began spinning as the card activated, creating a ring around himself. Betakor did the same, whipping up his own tornado.

"Your powers are inferior." Said Worton

"We'll see about that!" Said Radizen. The attack finished charging up, then went into the eye on the storm, stopping it.

"I can't believe they stopped our Hydro Twister!" Said Worton. "Now I'm mad!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Said Leo. He swooped down again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Roxtor, but I think we make a pretty good team! We should find a name for when we do this combo thingy. How about the, uh, Friendship Bond? A partner power!" They screeched. "Yeah, I like that! It's got a real ring to it, if I do say so myself"

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Terra Blue!" Radizen raised his arms and began gathering all the water he could above them. The ice broke and was brought into it as well.

"Form Change!" I called. "Aquos!" Leo changed into Aquos.

"Let me contribute!" He said.

"Ability Activate! Hydro Regulator!" Leo began spewing more water, adding to Betakor's attack.

"Roxtor." Said Mira. "Radizen."

"Oh yeah!" Said Radizen. "This is some power we got, Roxtor!"

"Their power is impressive, but it's still no match for ours." Said Worton.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Blast Blow!" Worton and Balista charged up their attack, and fired. The ice surrounding Betakor was shot at it, blocking it.

"Radizen!"

"Roxtor!" Roxtor began talking as the attack broke through the ice.

"We're taking you down!" Radizen fired the giant orb of water and it broke through the ther attack.

"Uh oh." Said Worton.

"Time to finish this!" I said. "Ability Activate! Hydro Enforcement!" Leo again added to Betakor's attack. It rammed into Volkaos, defeating them. Marucho gasped.

"You did it guys!"

"Yeah, we did." Said Radizen. He looked at Marucho. "We actually won!" Wiseman stood back up.

"So this is the kind of power humans and Bakugan wield when they battle together." Noted Worton.

"I see you've learned from today's little battle." Said Wiseman.

"I've learned more than I thought I would. That's for sure." Wiseman vanished. A bit of time passed as we looked around at the destruction the battle caused.

"So, where are the towels?" I asked. Marucho led the way, and we grabbed as many as we could. Roxtor got started quickly, wiping up as much as he could from the melting ice. Radizen just stood nearby, holding a mop. Leo was working on getting the ice moved before it melted.

"Man, did you see that way we wiped those cocky grins off those Nonets faces? It was awesome!" Roxtor spoke. "Hm? Look, I listened to you in the end, didn't I? Why do you have to bring that up?" He put the mop down. "Ugh. Talk about spoiling the moment." Roxtor spoke again. "Sheesh! So I got angry with you a few times! I gave you your props in the end, isn't that what's important?" Roxtor turned to him and began speaking angrily. Rdizen stopped mopping. "Don't you take that tone with me, 'cuz I'll come over there and make you eat this broom! Do you hear me?"

"Unbelievable." Said Mira. "You'd think they would've figured out a way to get along!"

"I guess some things never change Mira." Said Marucho. "Then again, I guess I don't have to tell you that. Sometimes the greatest partnerships come from the most unlikely combinations."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad Roxtor didn't give up on Radizen. Otherwise, we would've never known the power that they have together."

"Well, nothing good comes easy, know what I mean?" Marucho laughed. "Especially when Radizen is involved."

"That is true." Said Mira. "I thought getting these two to work together doing chores might help them become partners, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe we should make it more permanent by adding Roxtor to the team." Marucho smiled.

"That is a great idea Mira!" I looked them and tossed some towels to them. They looked at me in surprise.

"You guys might be trying to build Radizen and Roxtor's relationship, but there's still a lot of areas they can't get to. You going to help, or do I have to make you guys?"

"We're coming, we're coming." Said Mira. She looked at Marucho again, then went off to one of the smaller areas. Marucho went the other way.

"At this rate, we should be done in about two hours." I said. "So, who's going to do the most work?"

"You're on!" Said Marucho.

* * *

 _The battles have gotten tougher, but we've managed to hold off Wiseman. But with Mira's new Bakusuits, things should be getting easier! But before anything else could happen, Mira collapsed from exhaustion. Too many days in a row without sleep will do that to you. But because of that, we were short a team member, which wasn't good news! Another battle is brewing. It's a good thing we've got lots of friends, some of which are able to use Vestal Technology just as well as Mira. We've got a lot to fight for here, so we've got to give it our all!_


	32. Change of Heart

**Gah! I had this chapter ready yesterday, but fanfiction stopped me by not letting me convert it into a postable chapter. Anyways, check out Bakugan World Tournament, vote on the poll for Destruction if you want to, and beyond that Enjoy!**

It's amazing what we can do when we work together. Even if that means bringing people who don't like each other together, or even Bakugan. But when Roxtor and Radizen combined, we were able to drive back Wiseman yet again. The only downside was all the cleanup afterwards. But, we got it done, just like our teams are going to take down Wiseman. If only we could tell them what was to come, but then things would be too easy.

* * *

Powers beyond reality,

Brought about by few.

Crossing time and space,

Changing the race.

Creating a whole new world.

The time to combine is now,

The time to recreate is upon.

The time now to find the power

To regain your lost time.

* * *

It was night out and Kato was making his rounds. "Ah, good. They're finally asleep." He had been checking on each of us. "Things have been so hectic since that Wiseman showed up. "They need their rest more than ever." He got to Mira's lab and found her still working.

"Ok, let's see how this set of calculations works." She thought.

"Miss Mira?" Asked Kato. She looked at him. "It's well after midnight! Shouldn't you be fast asleep now?"

"Don't you worry, Kato. I'm almost done here for the night."

"Very well then, miss. Just be careful you don't overwork yourself." Kato left the room.

"I'll get all the rest I need." Thought Mira. She held her head. "As soon as these Battle Suits are perfected.

* * *

Betadron floated up to Wiseman. "Wiseman, we need to talk."

"What is it now?"

"The losses have been useful in learning about the Brawlers and Shifters, but it's time we turned things around!"

"Yes?"

"As much as I hate to say this, but I think we have to face facts and realize that it may be necessary to summon Coredegon and the rest of the Mechtogan to help us."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words, Betadron. Whatever changed your mind?"

Betadron hit the wall, chipping it. "You think this is easy for me? I may despise Coredegon for betraying Fury and the rest of us, but I despise Drago even more! And Leo being a copy of him makes me hate him just as much! Right now, it's choosing between the lesser of two evils. Just tell us what we have to do so we can summon those swine and get things over with once and for all!"

"As you know, they're no longer linked to the Bakugan." Wiseman stood up. "The only way around their newfound autonomy is building up enough power of your own to override their abilities." He smiled.

* * *

Dan was on his daily jog, running through the city. Back at base, Julie was just outside it. "Hey! It's your favorite roaming reporter Julie coming to you live! Today, we're at Battle Brawlers HQ, where we're going to go behind the scenes with the Brawlers themselves! How totally cool is that, huh guys?" Dan came up.

"Hey, Julie, what's going on?"

"Just stuff!" Said Julie.

"This sounds like trouble." Said Drago. Within a few minutes, they were inside. Dan got us all together, then Julie began rapid firing questions at us.

"Tell us, who is this mysterious battler Wiseman, huh Dan?" Julie pressed her microphone in his face.

"Uh."

"Marucho, what can you tell us about the evil Nonet Bakugan?" She did the same thing to him she did to Dan.

"Um."

"And what about this creepy Mechtavius Destroyer thing?" She put her microphone in front of Shun, who just tilted his head.

"And what say you three?" She asked us. She pressed her Microphone in each of our faces, starting with Azion. "What do you guys know that you don't want to tell?" The Bakugan grabbed her vest.

"Take it easy, Julie." Said Drago. They all began to drag her back.

"Yeah, no comment lady!" Said Radizen.

"But the viewers want to know!" Said Julie.

* * *

Mira pressed a few more buttons, then the files she was working on closed. She sighed. "Finished."

* * *

"Come on!" Said Julie. "The people have a right to know! Don't you care about freedom of the press?"

"Not really." Said Shun.

"You know we can't talk on the record about an ongoing mission." Said Dan. "And you know that the Shifters never give insight to anything. The door opened.

"You guys, I did it!" We all looked at Mira.

"The new Battle Suits?" Asked Chaos. She nodded. We followed her to her lab.

"Check it out everyone." She pulled up Drago's.

"Incredible." Said Drago.

"The new Battle Suits are ready."

"Wow, they're amazing Mira!" Said Shun.

"So this is why you've been pulling those all nighters." Said Dan. Mira pulled up nine Battle Suits. "Looks like it's definitely been worth it."

"I can't believe you completed all nine of them!" Said Marucho. "Does this mean we call you Professor Mira now?"

"I'm just happy to share our Vestal Technology." Said Mira, getting up and turning to us.

"Whoa! What a scoop!" Said Julie. She looked at her camera guy. "Hurry up, roll the camera!" She whispered. He held up the camera.

"Defendtrix has superior mobility and is best used for aerial combat. Combustoid has two pillars for legs and a low center of gravity, making him best for ground fighting." Mira held her head again.

"You okay?" Asked Dan.

"Somebody catch her!" I said. Mira started falling forward and Dan caught her.

"Mira!" A quick hospital call later and Mira was in one of the hospital beds. Her eyes slowly opened to see all of us looking at her. "Hey sleepyhead!"

"Hi guys." Said Mira.

"You gave us a real scare." Said Marucho. "But the doctors say you'll be okay."

"You're just suffering from a case of exhaustion." Said Dan.

"Thank goodness Dan was there to catch you!" Said Julie.

"The important thing is that you take it easy." Said Shun. "The doctors have ordered a week of bedrest for you."

"A whole week?" Asked Mira. "That's silly, I'm totally fine!" She sat up. "I just needed a little nap, is all." She held her head again.

"Whoa!" Said Dan. "Slow down."

"But Dan, if I'm in here, who's going to guide you through using the new Battle Suits?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Said Dan. He laid her back down.

"Yeah! The only thing you need to focus on is getting better, Mira." Said Marucho.

"We'll just hold off on using the Battle Suits." Said Shun.

"And if need be, we can guide them." Said Azion. "We don't know much about the ones you made for our Bakugan, but we can guide these three."

"Nighty night." Said Dan, covering her up again. We all began walking out of the room.

"Bye." Said Mira. Julie stopped in front of her.

"Get well soon, hun!" Kato stopped at her as well.

"If there's anything you require, please don't hesitate to call me, miss. Good night." He began to leave the room.

"Kato, wait." Said Mira. Kato stopped.

"Yes?" He asked.

"There is actually something you can do."

* * *

"Shun has the right idea." Said Marucho. "We should wait until Mira is back before we use the Battle Suits."

"Aw man!" Said Radizen. "But they look so totally sweet! Can you imagine the thrashing we could give the Nonets with those? Just like that, they'd be pounded into dust! It would be so awesome!"

"We won the last few battles just fine on our own." Said Jaakor.

"That's right." Said Dan. "When Wiseman shows up, we'll give him an old fashioned whuppin!"

"You bet!" Said Shun.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Said Julie.

"Are you guys still here?" Asked Drago.

"Beware the battle you do not know about." I said.

"What's that mean?" Asked Dan.

"Keep in mind that Wiseman has all the Nonets at his disposal, and we saw that they can summon Mechtavius Destroyer." I said. "Combine that with the fact that he can appear anywhere makes him a difficult opponent, one that we might not see coming." The screen turned on.

"Marucho, I'm afraid I must step out momentarily." Said Kato.

"No problem." Said Marucho. "But, is everything okay Kato?"

"Yes. I just have to run an errand for Miss Mira. I'll be right back. Bye." The screen turned off. Outside, the plane took off.

"An errand for Mira?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is." Said Marucho.

* * *

Everything was peaceful in the park, but then Wiseman appeared above the fountain. Everybody looked at him. "Whoa!"

"Who the heck is that?"

"It's that creep we saw in the news!"

"You mean the one who used Bakugan to trash the construction site?"

* * *

Julie's phone went off. She looked at it and gasped. "It's the station manager!"

"Maybe he's wondering why you're not at work." Said Drago. Julie answered it.

"Heya boss! Julie here. Yeah, I'm just finishing up my interview with the Brawlers and WHAT? Wiseman is back in town?"

"Man! No way!" Said Dan.

* * *

"Everyone! Please, please remain calm!" Said one of the workers. We ran in. "Hold up! You can't go in there!"

"Relax, we're the Battle Brawlers." Said Dan. The workers lowered their arms and we continued on. Julie followed us.

"Come on! We're missing it!" She ran through as her cameraman struggled to keep up. We ran up to Wiseman.

"Wiseman!" Said Dan. He chuckled as Julie crouched down in the bushes. Her cameraman followed. Wiseman floated to the ground.

"Your response time is impressive as usual, Battle Brawlers."

"Listen pal, your days of hiding behind that mask end now!" Said Dan. He charged Wiseman, who vanished and reappeared a few steps back.

"Come on Kuso, let's settle this with a proper battle." He held up three Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" He threw the rest of the Nonets.

"Reptak! Drago!"

"Get ready Jaakor!"

"Come on, it's time to fight Radizen!"

"Let's take them down, Pyreon, Slight!"

"They won't know what hit them Vladitor, Janthide!"

"Let's bring then to light Leo!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said those with Baku-Sky Raiders.

"Bakugan, Stand!" All ten Bakugan rose.

"Drago! You're about to feel the full strength of my wrath!" Said Betadron. He attempted to hit Drago, but he dodged. Drago retaliated by kicking Betadron, who blocked. Mutabrid laughed. He then vanished in front of Jaakor. He began listening.

"An amateur magic trick won't help you anymore, Mutabrid." Jaakor looked back, created a blade from his wrist, then sliced Mutabrid, revealing him. "Got you." Radizen launched his attack, missing Spatterix.

"You missed me, turkey lizard." The attack swung back and hit Spatterix from behind. "What was that?" Radizen caught it and put it back where it belonged.

"A bulls eye!"

"Get ready to hurt!" Said Worton. He fired at Reptak, who fired back. The attacked canceled each other. Tremblar took aim at Roxtor.

"Target, lock on!" He fired. When the smoke settled, there was nothing but a hole. "What?"

"Look lively!" Said Slight. He landed on Tremblar, forcing him to the ground.

"Cheap Shot!" Slight got up and Tremblar began looking. "Scanning for signs of target." Roxtor came out from below and toppled him. He began speaking gibberish.

"That's it, keep battling." Thought Wiseman. "And soon, you will have the energy required to summon the Mechtogan." I looked at him.

"Don't count on them to help." I said. "Ability Activate! Blazing Haos Speed!" Leo dashed in and hit Stronk.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Jet Shot!" Jaakor's hands became covered by bigger ones as he took aim.

"Good night!" He fired at all of the Nonets.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Astral!"

"I'm getting in on this too!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Demolition Hammer!" Drago fired at all of the Nonets as Vladitor began hitting them with his hammer.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Fire Welder!" He hit Balista.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Said Julie. "Looks like the Brawlers are all over it!"

"How much longer until we can summon them?" Asked Betadron. Wiseman smiled.

"Patience, Betadron. Victory will soon be yours!"

"Does that mean we're ready now?" Asked Spatterix.

"Yes Spatterix, I think it does." Said Tremblar.

Wiseman raised his hands. "Oh Wandering Mechtogan! I command you to join us in battle and lend us your strength!" The Nonets began to glow and circle him. They went up as energy crackled.

"Whoa! This looks back!" Said Marucho.

"Heads up!" Said Shun. "They're coming!"

"Guess we're fighting Mechtogan too." Said Dan.

"Nothing to it." I said.

"We can do this!" Said Azion.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Julie. The Mechtogan descended.

"I wondered if you'd summon us again." Said Exostriker.

"I'm surprised it took this long." Said Slicerak.

"Are the Brawlers too strong for you to handle on your own?" Asked Mandibor.

"Whatever the case, we're here now and know what needs to be done!" Said Coredegon. "Slicerak, Exostriker, Mandibor!"

"Aye aye, sir." Said Slicerak.

"We're on it." Said Exostriker.

"This is gonna be fun!" Said Mandibor. The four combined.

"Integrate! Mechtavius Destroyer!" The Battle Brawlers looked surprised. "Be gone!" Exostriker fired, defeating Reptak.

"Reptak!" Said Drago. "We need to call Dragonoid Destroyer."

"Yep." Said Dan.

"Not so fast!" Said Coredegon. Slicerak fired at Dan.

"Watch out Dan!" Drago got in the way.

"Ability Activate! Correlation Shield!" A shield appeared in front of Drago, but it broke quickly. Drago was hit.

"How brave of you!" Said Coredegon. Mandibor fired, defeating Drago. Dan was blown back. Shun and Marucho went over to him.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"Are you okay?" Asked Marucho.

"Answer us! Dan!" Mechtavius Destroyer walked up.

"Now it's your turn to disappear!"

"Not happening!" I said. "Ability Activate! Opposite Burst!" Leo began his attack, drawing some Darkus energy From Vladitor.

"Go for it!" He said. Leo fired the attack and it began pulsing yellow and purple.

"Now Radizen! Ability Activate! Luster Drain!"

"Close your eyes, because this is going to sting!"

"Your turn Roxtor! Ability Activate! Power Granite!"

"Let's go, Jaakor! Ability Activate! Supreme Jet Shot!"

"Fire it up! Ability Activate! Blazing Pyrotheum!"

"Darken their day! Ability Activate! Megano Powerate!" Vladitor's hammer grew in size. All of the attacks went at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Nice one!" Said Radizen, after they hit. But when the smoke cleared, there wasn't a scratch.

"You call that power? Try this!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired.

"Oh no!" Said Marucho.

"Listen up, Marucho. I think we're going to have to combine to keep things even."

"Right." Said Marucho. Shun stepped forward, brought his fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle. Two Bakugan came to him.

"You rang, boss?" Asked Skytruss.

"Tell us what you need."

"We need a helping hand." Said Shun. They closed up. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!"

"Thought we may come from the shadow," started Skytruss.

"We'll find you with our amazing power!" Said Orbeum.

"I am Darkus Skytruss!"

"And I am Darkus Orbeum!"

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. All three of them combined.

"Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!" Said Jaakor.

"Now Roxtor!" Said Radizen. The two grabbed onto each other and began rolling. "Bakugan, Unite!" They combined. "I think we need to work on our combo maneuver a bit, Roxtor. That one hurt!"

"Let's do it!" Said Slight.

"On it!" Said Pyreon.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. They combined.

"Let's level the field!" Said Janthide.

"Time to combine!" Said Vladitor. They combined.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated, fools?" Asked Coredegon. He fired with Slycerak, missing. Betakor ran up.

"Marucho!" Said Radizen.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Render!" Betakor spun up and went at Mechtavius Destroyer. He hit, damaging him and knocking him back.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Thunder!"

"You're going down!" Said Jaakor. They fired, damaging Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Burning Water!" Pyreon fired, scalding Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Turbine Blade!" The blade spun into Mechtavius Destroyer's midsection, damaging it greatly. The four fusions landed in front of the Destroyer.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Infinity Strike!" Leo dashed in and tried to hit Mechtavius Destroyer, but was grabbed as they got up.

"You're going to pay for that!" They threw Leo at the fusion Bakugan.

"Leo!" Coredegon stomped the ground, turning it to ice.

"What?" Asked Jaakor as the ice spread to them. Their feet got encased. Leo was frozen to the ground on his side.

"C-c-cold!" Said Radizen.

"I'm stuck!" Said Jaakor.

"Me too!" Said Radizen.

"Don't count us out." Said Vladitor.

"Oh no!" Said Julie. "Come on guys! You gotta break free! We're counting on you!"

"No ice can stop us!" Said Pyreon. Kato watched from his plane.

"We're almost there, miss!" He said. "Please make sure that you're buckled in." The person pressed a few buttons on her tablet.

* * *

Coredegon laughed. "What? No snappy comebacks?"

"Azion! Now!" Said Pyreon.

"Ability Activate! Melting Point!" Corenago began to heat up, melting the ice.

"Too late!" Said Exostriker. He fired, defeating all of the fused Bakugan. Leo avoided it only because he was frozen on his side. Everybody picked up their Bakugan.

"Roxtor. Radizen."

"Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum."

"Pyreon, Slight."

"Vladitor. Janthide."

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Said Skytruss. "Sorry Shun." Marucho looked at his Bakumeter.

"Mira, we need you to send out the" he remembered the flaw in his logic.

"She's not there." Said Shun.

"Dan!" Said Drago. "Wake up!"

"Come on pal!" Said Reptak. "We need you!"

"Dan!"

"This battle is over." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He took aim at us, then at Leo. "He goes first."

"Leo!" I yelled.

"I can't get away!" Said Leo.

"Say goodbye!" He fired.

"Attributic Split!" I called. Leo glowed, then the attack struck. "Leo!" Dan's Bakumeter began glowing.

"You heard him! Get up!" Drago and Reptak gasped. Five forms rose up from where Leonidas was. The smoke cleared so show his other Attributic forms.

"Yes!" I said. I looked at the others. "I'll buy you some time! Get ready!" I looked back at the battle. "Ability Activate! Inferno Stream!" The Pyrus Leonidas melted the ice trapping Leo.

"Quit lying down on the job!" Said Runo, over Dan's Bakumeter. "Wake up!" Dan woke up.

"Relax, Runo."

"He's right! That is Runo's voice!" Said Drago.

"I thought I recognized it!" Said Shun.

"Is it you, Runo?" Asked Marucho.

"You betcha! But let's save the hugs for later. I have to get to the Battle Suits." She began typing. "Coordinates, locked. Battle Suit Clawbruk, Transport to Radizen!" The suit appeared. "Fortatron, Teleport to Jaakor! Combustoid, to Reptak! Defendtrix to Drago! Pyronic to Pyreon! Hydronic to Slight! Aeronic to Janthide! Darkonic to Vladitor!" Runo looked at the last one. "Attributal is ready to go for all six Leonidases. Transport!" All the Battle Suits appeared.

"Wicked." Said Dan. "Let's do this guys!" Everybody got ready.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said everybody but me. All the Leonidases got into their suits.

"Aw yeah!" Said Radizen.

"This is going to be fun!" Said Pyreon.

"You said it!" Said Janthide.

"Let's do this!" Said Aquos Leo.

"Connection complete." Said Runo. "Battle Systems fully operational. Synchro Rate Operating at 100%!"

"Aw yeah!" Said Dan. "There's no way those clowns are going to stop us now!"

Julie gasped. "How exciting folks! You're getting the first look at the new Battle Suits!" Mira watched.

"Way to go, Runo."

* * *

"Ha." Said Coredegon. "Even with your new toys, you're no match for me, brawlers!"

"Ready Drago?"

"Leave it to me, Dan!"

"Let's go for it!"

"On it!" Said Leo. All seven of them flew in and blasted at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Pathetic!" Drago sent down another attack, dealing more damage.

"Get back here!" He fired at all of them, but they dodged.

"These suits are phenomenal!" Said Drago.

"You can thank Mira." Said Dan. "Let's go Reptak!"

"Janthide, back him up!" Said Chaos.

"You got it!" Said Reptak. He fired.

"Of course!" Said Janthide. She fired. The two attacks hit Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Now you're just annoying me little bug!" They fired again, but Reptak floated off the ground a little and rushed forward, dodging left and right. He fired again, toppling Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Get him!" Said Marucho.

"Let's work with them!" Said Pyreon.

"You got it!" Said Slight. All three fired.

"Now Jaakor!"

"I'll help with this one!" Said Vladitor. They both fired. The attacks hit Mechtavius Destroyer one by one.

"Not again!" The Nonets above were having trouble keeping the Mechtogan.

"These pathetic Nonets aren't going to last much longer." Said Slycerak.

"You're right. We better do something." Said Mandibor.

"Now! Time to take the brawlers down!" Said Exostriker.

"Let's go then!" Mechtavius Destroyer got up and created an energy field that radiated out. "I'm going to grind your bones to dust!"

"All of you, take cover." Said Jaakor. He created a shield. Everybody got behind him

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Ancient Shield! A stone shield appeared in front of Leo as he grabbed the shield behind him. He sent it in front of Jaakor's.

"Rush forward Jaakor!" Said Shun. The attack continued to come at them as they rushed. The shields collided, dissolving each other.

"Now guys!" Said Dan and Marucho. All of the Bakugan prepared.

"Open wide" Started Drago.

"You creeps!" Finished Reptak.

"It's time" started Radizen.

"To finish!" Finished Jaakor.

"You're going down!" Said the Leonidases.

"Don't" started Pyreon.

"Come" said Janthide.

"Back!" Finished Vladitor. The attacks hit, ending their summon. The orb burst, freeing all of the Nonets, who were defeated.

"This isn't over, Brawlers!" Said Coredegon as they vanished. Dan looked at Wiseman.

"Ugh, Wiseman."

"Your new Battle Suits are quite impressive, Kuso." He stood up as Dan went to him.

"Show your face, coward!" Said Dan. He tried to grab Wiseman, but he vanished. "Aw man!" I grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's get back to base." He nodded. We went back to base.

"Runo darling! Oh it's so good to see you!" Said Julie, giving Runo a hug. She laughed a little.

"Good to see you too! I missed you Julie!"

"Yeah, well all I want to know is how you ended up bringing us the Battle Suits just in time." Said Dan.

"I'm guessing fetching Runo was the errand that Kato had to run for Mira, right?" Asked Marucho.

"That's right." Said Kato. He recounted what happened. "I'm just glad I could help."

"Kato's the one you should thank." Said Runo. "His crazy flying is what got me here in time!"

"Oh my, you're much too kind, Miss Runo."

"Well, I gotta tell you, we're all psyched to have you back on the team!" Said Dan.

"Yes, we've missed you Runo."

"Aw gee, thanks guys!"

"Uh, excuse me, but I don't think we've been formally introduced." Said Radizen.

"Don't mind him. He talks too much." Said Drago.

"Then we're going to get along just fine!"

"Runo, do you think you could show me the Battle Suits?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Don't you already know them?"

"Only the ones for them." I said, pointing to Dan, Marucho and Shun. "What I'm trying to figure out is how Mira got the Battle Suit to undergo Attributic Split."

"Sure, we can take a look." Said Runo.

* * *

 _Bakugan Land is a special park, dedicated to the friendship of Bakugan and Humans. However, because of Wiseman, that friendship has waned. Julie decides it's time to get to the bottom of it and reconnect humans to Bakugan. But when a battle ensues, who will be able to save her in time?_


	33. Restoring Trust

**Another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! and vote on the poll for who gets saved next, okay? I don't want the only vote to be by someone who created the character! Enjoy!**

The Nonets have aligned with Mechtavius Destroyer. While worrying, nothing we can't handle, as of yet at least. But we won't let that stop us! We will still win this fight!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Bakugan Land was lit up. "Welcome, viewers. This is your favorite reporter Julie, coming to you from the happiest place of Earth, Bakugan Land! Built by the Bakugan as a thank you to the humans for welcoming them to Earth, this state of the art theme park is the place for families, human and Bakugan alike, to come and interact. It's here that you see living proof of the spirit of friendship and cooperation can exist between all species, no matter how different they are! Stay tuned for Bakugan Land like you've never seen it before!"

* * *

Marucho and Shun walked out of a building. "Great news!" Said Marucho. "The doctors say Mira is almost well enough to go home."

"Terrific." Said Shun. "I was very concerned when she fainted after working herself so hard. I'm glad it wasn't serious." They began walking through a park. "I haven't seen Dan or Runo all day. Have you?"

"Dan thought it would be a good idea to show Runo around Bakugan City." Said Marucho.

"They're sightseeing?"

"No, it's not a casual day out. Dan's plan is way more strategic than that. Since it's Runo's first time here and now that she's back on the team and fighting alongside of us, Dan thought it would be a good idea for her to learn the layout of the town. The more familiar she is with Bakugan City, the more effective she'll be in helping us defend against Wiseman."

"That's a really great strategy. It seems that no matter where we go, Wiseman is always getting the drop on us." Said Shun. "Knowing the city inside out will keep our response time to a minimum."

"I wonder if they're on schedule." Said Marucho. "Dan mentioned he was going to enlist the help of someone who knows every possible corner of the city."

"Huh? You mean Julie?" They were being followed.

"We gotta make sure they get to the battle in time." Whispered Chaos.

"I know!" Replied Azion.

* * *

Runo and Dan ran up. "Whoa! It's even better than I imagined!" Said Runo. "What do you think?"

"Uh." Said Dan. "It's totally awesome." He laughed nervously. "The best!"

"Yes, the 'best'." Said Drago.

"Uh, very best." Said Reptak. The three laughed nervously.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Said Julie. "You guys call that natural? You guys are stiff as boards! Relax a little, will you?"

"Look Julie, we're all trying our best, okay? It's just not our thing."

"I'd say it's harder than battling." Said Drago.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Reptak.

"Enough with your excuses!" Said Julie. "Can't you follow Runo's lead? She's doing just fine!"

"Cuz I'm a natural!" Said Runo.

"Whatever." Said Dan. He sighed. "Besides, we're only here because you said you'd help me show Runo around, not force us in front of the camera to act in your silly news segment, okay?"

"But I am helping you. Bakugan Land is an iconic location, so what better place to start the tour, right? Besides, by working in a quick segment, it keeps the boss off my back and let me play tour guide!"

"Right." Said Dan. "I guess it makes sense." Runo noticed something.

"Hey, guys, if this is such a major attraction, then why is it totally empty?" They looked around, realizing that everything was shut down.

"That is a really good question." Said Julie. "We should get to the bottom if this! Let's go!" Julie ran off, forcing Dan and Runo to follow. I followed close behind.

"I gotta make sure nothing goes astray." I thought. "I'm not sure, but Wiseman seems more powerful here than on the show." Julie came up to someone and jabbed her microphone into her face. She gasped in surprise.

"Hi! We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us!" An Aquos Bakugan jumped out of the water.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to, but I guess there's no harm in it." Said the woman. The Bakugan splashed down, and a few people clapped.

"We noticed that attendance is super low at the park today." Said Julie. "Is this a regular thing, and if so, why?" A kid looked to the right to see a clown trying to hand him a balloon.

"It didn't used to be normal. When we first opened this place, it was packed. But these days, people are staying away because they're afraid of the Bakugan."

"Afraid?" Asked Dan.

"Of Bakugan?" Asked Drago. "But why?"

"Yeah, that makes no sense." Said Runo. "They're our friends."

"I guess it's really Wiseman who's to blame for everything that's going on."

"What do you mean Wiseman?" Asked Dan.

"In many of his attacks, Wiseman has been aided by the Nonet Bakugan, and as you know, they've unleashed a horrible amount of destruction upon the city. And even though they're a rare evil breed, it's left most people distrustful of all Bakugan."

"But that's just not fair!" Said Runo. "Most Bakugan are nothing but good and kind!"

"Of course they are, but all of that is easy for people to forget when they're afraid." Said Drago.

"That lousy Wiseman!" Said Dan. He banged his fists on the railing. A little girl looked at him and accidentally lost her balloon. She tried to grab it, but it was already too high. She cried as it floated away. Dan looked at her. He looked back to Runo, then back to the girl. "Did I just do that?" The clown jumped up and handed her another balloon.

"Thank you clown." The clown bowed.

"This is crazy!" Said Julie. "The Bakugan shouldn't be feared! We have to get the word out!" She began thinking. "Right! Of course!"

"Huh?" Asked Runo.

"Great idea!" Said Julie. She ran off, followed by her cameraman.

"Julie!" Said Runo.

"Wait!" Said Dan. They followed, then the clown jumped up and waved at them. I walked up to him.

"I'm onto you Wiseman." I whispered. The clown looked at me, then walked away. I followed the group.

"Check it out!" Said Julie. "What better image to remind people of how humans and Bakugan are friends! Make sure you get it in the shot behind me once you start rolling! Did you get that?"

"What's with all the ruckus? I'm trying to nap over here." Said a Bakugan. Julie gasped. "Keep it down."

"We're here to do a story on the wonderful relationship that exists between humans and Bakugan." Explained Julie. "Can we interview you, sir?"

"Not a chance, kid. Now scram! You're bothering me."

"What did you say?" Yelled Julie.

"There you are Julie." Said Dan as he and Runo ran up.

"Why'd you run away on us like that?" Asked Runo.

"I was trying to shoot a piece to remind people that Bakugan weren't mean, but then I ran into this grumpy pants!"

"I'm not gonna tell you brats again. Now enough with your chit chat, hit the road. And don't come back, you hear me?"

"What?" Asked Dan.

"What the heck is your problem pal?" Asked Reptak.

"Yes, there's no reason to be so rude." Said Drago.

"Me being rude?" Asked Damakor. "I'm not the one waking peaceful Bakugan from their naps. Besides, why are you standing up for these lousy humans anyhow? It's not like they'd do the same for you."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dan.

"You humans are only friends when it suits you. Back when we first came to live on Earth, you were all smiles and happiness. You made such a huge production of erecting this monument." He thought back to when it was raised. "Everyone said Bakugan and humans could peacefully coexist. That they could live together in perfect harmony. For a time, I actually believed it. But not anymore. Just look at this place."

"But this is all just one big misunderstanding!" Said Julie. "Don't you get it?"

"Julie's right!" Said Dan. "This is only temporary! Once we get rid of Wiseman, people will come to their senses!"

"Don't you get it?" Asked Damakor. "By then, the damage will be done and it will be too late to fix it. So why fight the inevitable? Humans and Bakugan living together happily ever after was nothing more than an illusion. Just a silly dream." Damakor's eyes glowed a little.

"Hold on" started Dan.

"There's nothing silly about it." Said Julie.

"What?" Asked Damakor.

"Bakugan and humans can be even more than friends! They can be family! Just look at the Brawlers and Shifters! I've stood alongside them as they've battles countless enemies to save the universe time and time again! If you had been there, there's no way you would question the bond that exists between the Brawlers and their Partner Bakugan. It's real, and it's incredible, and what's most important is that is can exist between all humans and Bakugan! So deep down, you can't possibly believe all those things you've been saying! Come on, admit it!" I ran up.

"You'd be amazed at how much power exists in the friendship between humans and Bakugan." I said.

"Huh? Atom?" Asked Dan.

"Ha. You don't know what the heck you're talking about. I can't wait to leave this place behind to get back to New Vestroia."

"Are you really going to sit there and pretend that you're going to flee back to your old home planet?" Asked Julie. "Sorry Damdos, but I just don't believe it!"

"Believe what you want, it's true."

"But, so many have already left." Said Julie.

"That's right. They were the smart ones."

"If you really believe that, then why are you still here, huh? Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything! Now for the last time, leave me alone!"

"You stubborn ape! Just admit you're here because you want to be!"

"What did you call me?"

"All of this bickering just proves my point." The clown from before was above. We all looked at him. "It's unnatural for Bakugan and humans to coexist. It's time you accept this fact."

"Why don't you mind your own business, clown?" Asked Dan.

"Hey, who are you really?" Asked Runo.

"Doesn't the voice sound familiar?" I asked. The clown laughed. He let go of the balloons and jumped down. Wiseman cast off his disguise as he fell.

"Wiseman!" Said Dan. Julie gasped.

"What's wrong Kuso? You look surprised to see me. Didn't Atom tell you I was coming? And here I thought you'd be excited to face me in battle once more."

"You're not welcome here, Wiseman." Said Damakor. Wiseman looked at him.

"You want a fight? Let's do this you" Julie pushed Dan out of the way.

"Ok Wiseman, this is your chance! It's time to tell all the people of Bakugan City why it is you believe that human and their friends, the Bakugan, shouldn't live together in peace and harmony!" Wiseman was silent.

"What the heck is Julie doing?" Asked Runo.

"That creep isn't going to tell you anything." Said Dan.

"I've got this under control." Said Julie.

"Sorry, I don't give interviews." Said Wiseman. "So stand back, and let's get on with things! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Wiseman jumped back. "Rise Pyrus Spatterix! Rise Subterra Stronk!" Stronk stepped on the flowers surrounding the monument.

"Hey! Quit messing up my yard!"

"Pipe down!" Said Spatterix as he landed on more flowers.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Damakor lunged at Spatterix, only to get hit back by Stronk.

"Damdos! No!" Yelled Julie.

"That's what happens when you stick your nose in other people's battles." Said Wiseman. Damakor hit the ground on his back.

"Aw snap!" Said Dan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but that's gonna leave a mark." Said Damakor. Dan looked at Wiseman.

"You lousy creep!"

"Save your anger for the battle."

"Let's do this!" Said Drago.

"Yeah!" Said Reptak.

"Let's prove the power that exists between humans and Bakugan." I said. "You with me Leo?"

"All the way."

"Hey Dan, I'll be right back, I've got an idea!" Said Runo.

"That's good." Said Dan. "Julie! Step back, okay?"

"No! It's a journalist's job to report the news, no matter how dangerous! Besides, it's a great opportunity to highlight Bakugan and Humans working together, which is the whole reason we're here today!"

"Not this again." Grumbled Damakor. Dan sighed, then turned back to Wiseman.

"Okay. Just try and not get in our way while we take this guy down for good."

"Ready Reptak?" Asked Drago.

"Just say the word guys and it's on."

"We will win this battle." Said Leo.

"Don't get too cocky, punks." Said Spatterix. "Just because you got the best of us last time doesn't mean you'll do it again."

"Yeah! We're gonna crush you!" Said Stronk.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Drago and Reptak went at their opponents. "Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! Go Haos Reptak!" Drago went at Spatterix while Reptak went at Stronk.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Spatterix and Stronk landed next to each other, then Leo landed on them. He quickly jumped back to Drago and Reptak.

"Nice opening, Kusos." Said Wiseman. "Simultaneous Ability Activate! Death Ring Shot! Vacuum Stride!" Spatterix and Stronk attacked.

"My turn now!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Thrasher!" Drago fired at Spatterix's attack. "Spar Hook!" Reptak fired at Stronk's. The attacks collided, creating a blinding light.

"They're fighting with everything they've got." Noted Damakor.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythical Wave!" Leo sent out an attack at both Spatterix and Stronk, sending them backwards.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Julie. "Go get them!"

* * *

The big screen in the city was broadcasting the battle. Shun and Marucho walked past it, then looked at it. "Hey! Check it out! It's Reptak and Drago!" Said Marucho.

"This is Julie, reporting to you from the latest battle against Wiseman, where Dan and Atom Kuso, Drago, Reptak and Leo are fighting for humans and Bakugan alike!" Chaos and Azion ran up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Mortal Howler!"

"I'm coming to destroy you!" said Spatterix.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Fusion Shield!"

"That won't work, fool." Spatterix rammed into the shield, breaking it and hitting Drago.

"Drago!"

"I'm coming at you next!" Said Spatterix. He went at Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Ancient Shield!" A stone shield appeared in front of Leo.

"Even a shield like that won't save you!" Spatterix went behind and tried to ram Leo, but hit something. "What was that?"

"Ancient Shield appears in the back, not the front!" I said. "You were just tricked!"

"Now Dan!" Said Reptak.

"Yep! Ability Activate! Harvey Cannon!" Reptak's blaster lifted up and he took aim.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Wiseman. "Land Tomb!" Reptak fired and Stronk punched the ground.

"I'm gonna rock your world!" Rock spires lifted up, blocking the attack. They went at Reptak.

"Uh oh!" He got lifted up and thrown.

"Whoa! Reptak!"

"Oh no!" Said Julie. Wiseman smiled. On the screen, it showed a massive amount of dust.

"Oh no!" Said someone.

"They're tearing Bakugan Land apart!"

"Mommy! I'm scared!"

"We've got these insects now, Stronk!" Said Spatterix. "Let's finish them off."

"Take it easy, I hear ya!"

"Forget about us?" I asked. Leo rammed into Stronk.

"Oh, go away!" He said. He shoved Leo down.

"Bakugan, Fuse!" Said Spatterix. They combined into Scorptak. "You'll never stop us now!"

"They've combined!" Said Drago.

"Combined Ability Activate! Mag Extreme!" Scorptak fired at all three Bakugan.

"Drago! You have to combine too!"

"Leo, we need to try something new!"

"Right!" Said Drago. "Got it!"

"Not so fast." Said Wiseman. "Combined Ability Activate! Mega Spindle!" Scorptak fired a huge blast at Drago and Reptak, forcing them apart from each other.

"Stay still you little cockroaches!" Said Spatterix. He fired at Drago and Reptak.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Light Split!" Leo glowed as Scorptak fired at him.

"Not this time!" the smoke cleared, revealing three Leonidases. "What?"

"Oh man!" Said Dan. The three Leonidases went after Scorptak.

"Oh no! Drago! Reptak! You have to fight back before" a stray blast landed near Julie and her cameraman. It knocked her forward.

"Julie!" Called Dan. The camera fell, pointing at Julie and the monument. Another stray blast hit the monument, causing it to start toppling.

"The monument's going to fall!" I called. "Leo!"

"On it!" Said Leo.

"Not so fast!" Said Spatterix. He fired at all three, knocking them down. The monument looked closer and closer to Julie. Dan ran over to her, but Damakor got there first. He stopped the monument from falling. Dan gasped.

"Are you okay?" Asked Damakor.

"Yes, thanks!" Said Julie.

"Boy, this thing is heavier than I remember."

"Damdos!" Said Julie. The camera kept rolling

"We worked too hard to build this place. I'm not going to let them destroy it!"

"He's awesome!" Said a boy.

* * *

"This is starting to bore me." Said Wiseman. "Combined Ability Activate! Power Ditch!" Scorptak attacked again, hitting all five Bakugan.

"What?" Asked Drago. They all began glowing.

"What's happening?" Asked Reptak. "My energy's draining!"

"You have to get up guys!" Said Dan.

"They can't!" I said. "And we can't stop the ability!"

"Come on!" Said Dan.

"It's hopeless Kuso." Said Spatterix. "Nothing can nullify my Power Ditch ability. So just accept the fact they your puny Bakugan are doomed."

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should put them out of their misery." Said Wiseman. "Say goodbye, now. Ability" something made a loud noise below, stopping him. Damakor was raising the monument again. "The way you cling to this foolish dream makes me so sick!" Scorptak fired at Damakor, sending him backwards. The monument fell over completely. Scorptak fired at him.

"Stop! I'm the one you're battling, Wiseman!"

"He's the one who stepped in the ring, so this is what he gets for interfering!"

"He didn't step into the ring." I said. "He was doing what he deemed right! You're the one in the wrong! Humans and Bakugan are more powerful together, and you're trying to limit that power by separating them!" Wiseman looked at me. "You claim that you don't like Bakugan being with humans, but the true reason is that you're afraid of the power in that bond!"

* * *

Runo got back to base. She was booting everything up, preparing to send the battle suits. "Coordinates, locked on! Battle Suits teleport! Defentrix to Drago! Combustoid, over to Reptak! Attributal, to Leo!" She pressed the button, sending all five. Lights appeared above the battle. Dan noticed them first.

"Look!" He said.

"Huh?" Asked Drago. He and Reptak jumped up, linking up with the battle suits. The Leos followed suit.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson for getting in our way!" Said Spatterix. He prepared another attack for Damakor.

"Oh no." Said Damakor. Julie screamed.

"Ready?" Reptak fired at Scorptak, knocking him down.

"Nice one!" Said Dan. "Thanks for the help Runo!"

"Anything I can do to help the team out." Said Runo. Scorptak got up and Drago fired at him.

"I still don't know how Mira made this thing to follow Leo's lead with his splitting, but I'm not complaining!" I said. The Leos blasted Scorptak from behind.

"That's it, stay on him guys!" Said Dan.

"Right." Said all five. They all continued firing, sending Scorptak to the ground. They got up quickly.

"Is that all you've got?" Spatterix fired back. They all dodged and fired back. "Now I'm really mad!" He continued firing, not gaining any ground. They began floating away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Drago. "We were just about to show you"

"The full power of our Battle Suits!" Finished Reptak.

"Enjoy the show!" Said Aquos Leo. They all began firing again, splitting Scorptak back into Spatterix and Stronk.

"The combination's broken!" Said Wiseman.

"That's it guys! Finish them off!" Said Dan.

"Let's do this!" I said.

"You bet!" They said. The weapons systems went fully online and began charging up. Runo watched them charge.

"Energy charge at 100%!"

"Engage!" Said Dan. All five fired.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Said Spatterix.

"This is gonna hurt." Said Stronk. The attacks hit, sending up a blinding amount of smoke. Wiseman averted his gaze, then looked back to it. Spatterix and Stronk glowed, defeated. They fell to his feet. The explosion ceased.

"Blasted Battle Suits." Said Wiseman as he picked them up. "I should have destroyed those things first." Me and Dan caught our Bakugan. Wiseman vanished as we looked at him.

"Dan! Atom!" Said Julie. Dan snapped out of it and ran over to her.

"Julie! Are you alright?" I ran over too.

"Be ready." I said. The ground began to shake a little as cheering became rampant. We all looked to the side to see a massive crowd approaching.

"Whoa! What's everyone doing here?" Asked Julie.

"You have your news report to thank for that." Said Marucho. We looked over to them.

"They saw your coverage and wanted to come help!" Said Shun.

"We forgot that these two weren't needed for the battle, but we got them to bring everybody together." Said Chaos.

"That was a great battle!" Said Azion.

"Are you serious?" Asked Julie. "For reals?"

"That's right." Said Shun. Marucho nodded.

"You moved them." Julie looked around.

"Wow, that is so totally amazing!" The crowd continued to cheer. That evening, the monument was being raised again.

"Heave, ho! Heave, ho!" The audience chanted. They all cheered as it was set back into place. Shun looked up to it.

"Thanks to Julie, trust and goodwill between humans and Bakugan has been restored.

"No kidding." Said Marucho. "In fact, I don't think I'd be exaggerating if I said that the bond that existed before this is now stronger than ever." Julie was finishing her report nearby.

"It's this humble reporter's opinion that if humans and Bakugan stick together, Wiseman will be toast in no time!"

"Are you still talking, Julie?" Asked Damakor. The crowd began laughing. Julie laughed nervously. Runo watched from the base.

"Take it easy guys! I think the winner today has got to be Julie!"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. I hear that Runo." Said Dan. "I couldn't agree more!"

"With this story, the bond grows stronger." I said.

"With time, its power will reach incredible heights." Said Azion.

"If anything, it's more important than anybody else realized." Said Chaos. Julie's report was being broadcast to the main city.

"This is your favorite roaming reporter, Julie, signing off from Bakugan Land!" Fireworks began going off.

* * *

 _Almost all hopes of finding Gunz were gone until Kato nearly ran him over in a storm! He claims no memory of what had happened when he was missing, but everybody else says that's okay. Only us Shifters know the truth. But when he attempts to take the Battle Suits, things go haywire. Raptak confronts him with Dan, but what will it bring? What we know may not be true here, so we must figure it out!_


	34. Not What He Seems

**I had to help my little brother with Super Mario Odyssey yesterday, which is why I'm uploading this today. Sorry about that. Anyways, typical stuff, Bakugan World Championship, vote on the poll for Destruction, and Enjoy!**

The connection between humans and Bakugan is now stronger than ever! Wiseman won't be able to separate it again, which is good for us. Now we just have to worry about keeping him contained so we can minimize the damage.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The volcano was spewing smoke. The Nonets were discussing. "I'm saying you've never stopped to ask yourself that question." Said Spatterix.

"About Wiseman's true identity?" Asked Tremblar. "No."

"But we're fighting for someone we know nothing about!" Replied Spatterix. "We don't even know what species he is! The way he teleports himself suggests he's not human."

"Spatterix is right!" Said Betadron. "He may be humanoid in form, but who knows what hides behind that mask of his?"

"Do you have any thoughts on the subject, Professor?" Asked Balista.

"I have heard stories about a special ability card that allows holders to teleport themselves at will. I had thought them to be fairy tales, but perhaps Wiseman is in possession of such a card. Be that as it may, I know less about him than I do the Shifters."

"I don't think we should go any further with this guy until we know more about him." Said Spatterix.

"I agree." Said Balista. "What do you say, Betadron?" They all thought back to their battles. "Every time we have fought along side Wiseman, we haven't been able to defeat Drago! Each time he summons Coredegon and the rest of the Mechtogan, their strength continues to grow and we end up with nothing!"

"Spit it out, Balista!" Said Betadron.

"I think Wiseman has been using us and if we don't put our foot down then we're the fools!"

"Once again, you're being short-sighted Balista." Said Betadron. "Don't forget that it was Wiseman who freed us from the Doom Dimension. Without him, we would've never had the opportunity to taste the vengeance you speak of! But now that we are free, perhaps it's time that the tables were turned and that we use Wiseman!"

* * *

Mira was talking to Runo from a video chat station at the hospital. "I can't believe that I'm still here, Runo. The doctors say the tests are taking longer to process because they've never treated someone like me from the planet Vestal. But I keep telling them I'm totally fine!"

"Be patient." Said Runo. "By the way, I found this Bakumeter when I was cleaning the lab." She held it up. "Do you know who it belongs to?" Mira took a close look.

"Let me see." She analyzed it quickly. "Oh, that's a prototype I was working on for a new Bakumeter. It's gonna be pretty cool, because it will allow you to summon Battle Suits directly without the help of a remote operator." Wiseman listened from around the corner.

"Whoa! That's cool. But does that put me out of a job?" Mira laughed.

"Don't worry. There's still plenty of other stuff you can help me out with." Wiseman retreated into the shadows and quickly left, remaining unseen.

* * *

Kato was driving home and it was raining pretty hard. Someone walked out in front of him. "What? Watch out!" Kato slammed the brakes, barely stopping in time. "What are you doing?" Kato opened the door.

"Can you please help me?" Asked Gunz, before he toppled.

"Master Gunz! Oh no! Are you okay?" Kato quickly put him into the car and drove back home. He woke up soon after he got there, wrapped in a towel and Runo handing him a cup of tea.

"Here you go Gunz." Said Runo.

"Thank you." He said. He took it, then took a drink.

"It's really great to see you back!" Said Marucho. "We were all pretty worried about you!" Gunz looked at him, then the door opened.

"Hey!" Said Dan. "Check it out! It's Gunz!"

"You're alive!" Said Reptak. He quickly went to Gunz.

"Oh, hey Reptak! I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe!" Gunz looked at Dan.

"Dan, I heard you took care of Reptak while I was gone. I really appreciate it. I owe you one."

"So, where the heck were you dude?" Asked Dan. Gunz looked down.

"Well, the last thing I remember was being in the battle stadium and getting blasted. And after that, it's a total and complete blank."

"Until when?" Asked Drago.

"Apparently his memory only started to come back just before Kato almost hit him with the car." Said Marucho.

"All right then." Said Dan. "Well, I gotta go take care of some stuff." He began walking away and Shun watched him go. As the door closed I walked up to him.

"Got your doubts?" I asked.

"Uh, Dan, wait up!" Said Shun. Dan looked at him. "You were acting awfully strange back there. Is there something that you're not telling us?" Marucho walked up. Dan looked down, then back to them.

"Let's head upstairs." He said. Marucho and Shun nodded and they quickly went up. I called Azion and Chaos and told them to meet us up there. I followed them. Dan explained his theory once we were all there.

"What?" Asked Radizen. "You think Gunz is really Wiseman?" Marucho grabbed him.

"Will you keep it down already?"

"We're not positive yet." Said Drago.

"Reptak mentioned it to us a while back." Said Dan. "But I didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure."

"Do you have any evidence at all?" Asked Jaakor.

"Not exactly." Said Drago. "All we have is Reptak insisting that Wiseman's battle moves are identical to Gunz's. He's convinced."

"Well, he'd know." Shun looked quickly at Gunz.

"Hey guys." He said. "So, what's going on up here, huh? You having some kind of secret meeting?"

"No! No secret at all!" Said Marucho. He laughed nervously.

"What's wrong, huh Reptak?" Asked Gunz.

"Nothing's wrong." Said Dan.

"Actually Gunz, there is something I wanted to ask you." Said Reptak. Dan's Bakumeter buzzed.

"Dan!" Said Runo. "Our sensors have picked up Wiseman!"

"No way!" Said Dan.

* * *

Everybody was running away from Wiseman as he stood on a roof. He said nothing.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense!" Thought Dan. "The sensors are picking up Wiseman, but Gunz is right here!"

"Maybe Gunz isn't Wiseman." Thought Drago.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Asked Gunz.

"Uh, never mind, it was nothing." Said Reptak.

"We should go, Wiseman's going to be looking for us." Said Shun.

"Right." Said Dan. They ran up to Gunz. "Gunz, if you're up to it, you would be a big help if you and Reptak battled alongside us!"

"Sure, no problem!" Said Gunz. He made to follow them but grabbed his shoulder. "I guess I spoke too soon. Sorry fellas, but I think it's probably best for everyone if I sit this one out. Thank you."

"If you say so." Said Dan. "Let's go Reptak! You're coming with us!"

"Hurry guys! Who knows what kind of Destruction Wiseman may be causing!" Said Marucho.

"You know what to do, right?" I thought.

"Yes." Replied Chaos, through thought. The fact that we still had a psychic link was a secret we had kept from everybody else "I'll keep watch of Gunz."

"Come on Azion, let's go!" I said. We followed them as Chaos looked at Gunz.

"Let's get you inside." He said.

* * *

We quickly ran up to Wiseman. "Haven't you learned your lesson?" Asked Dan. We all grabbed our Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor!"

"I hope you're prepared for the punishment coming your way!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Radizen!"

"Oh yeah! Radizen is in the house with Drago and Jaakor!" Wiseman didn't respond.

"I knew it." I whispered.

* * *

The lights turned on in the frames. "All the Bakumeters are powered up." Said Runo. "I better go prep the Battle Suits." She ran towards the lab.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Asked Dan. "Why don't you launch your Bakugan?"

"Hang on Dan, something's strange here." Said Shun.

"Yeah." Said Marucho. "You noticed he hasn't said a word?"

"I've had enough of this." Growled Dan. "If you're just going to stand there like that, I'm gonna rip that mask off"

"Hold on Dan." Said Azion. He walked up and passed through Wiseman.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"He went right through him!" Said Shun. "But how?"

"I don't get it!" Said Marucho. Drago noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" He stomped the bush that had the projector in it and Wiseman vanished.

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"What the?" Asked Radizen.

"This is bad." Said Jaakor.

"Dan, why would Wiseman waste his time with a trick like that?"

"Guess he wanted to distract us!" Said Dan.

"So it's a trap!" Said Shun.

"He's going after the Battle Suits." I said. "Good thing me and Chaos agreed to have him be watched."

* * *

"Runo." Said Gunz. Runo gasped. He was behind her. "That is your name, right? I was thinking, maybe I could help you out in the lab."

"That's really nice of you, but I got it covered." Said Runo. "Thanks!"

"Sorry, but that is the wrong answer." Said Gunz. He powered up a Shock Baton and tapped Runo. She fell over, knocked out. Gunz walked into the lab, only to be confronted by Chaos.

"What do you think you're doing, Gunz? Or should I say Wiseman?"

"Clever as always, but you can't stop me." Said Wiseman.

"Wanna bet?" Asked Chaos. Wiseman powered up his Shock Baton again and tried to hit Chaos, who blocked it. "I knew you had a Shock Baton, so I made sure to grab some rubber."

"Did you expect this?" Wiseman hit Chaos's site with another Shock Baton, knocking him over. "Too easy." He grabbed the prototype Bakumeter and inserted it into the slot. "Let's have a look at your new invention, Mira." He began downloading the Battle Suits into the Bakumeter. The first one hit completion, then the second. Wiseman began laughing. The third completed

* * *

We ran into the base. "Runo!" Said Dan. Marucho gasped as he saw Kato slumped on the couch.

"Kato!"

"Where's Runo?" Asked Dan.

"She's by the lab!" I said.

"Let's head there!" Said Shun.

"Marucho, take care of Kato!" Said Dan.

"You got it." The four of us ran towards the lab.

* * *

The eighth Battle Suit was approaching complete download. "Interesting."

"Runo!" Said Dan. We were just outside the lab. Wiseman growled and grabbed the Bakumeter, stopping the download.

* * *

"Runo!" Said Dan. We ran up to her. Me and Azion quickly ran around her.

"Runo!" Said Shun. Wiseman came out of the lab and ran into us. He shoved us out of the way and continued running.

"Wait! Get back here!" Said Dan. "Shun, you help Runo!" I looked in the lab.

"Azion, you got Chaos covered?"

"On it!" He said. Me and Dan followed Wiseman. He jumped through a window, breaking it and falling down a little. He slid down the side. Dan ran up to the broken window.

"He's not getting away from me!" Dan followed.

"I've always hated heights." I said to myself as I followed. We continued following him as he darted left and right into different alleys.

"That lousy traitor!" Said Dan. We exited one alley to see him running towards another. We continued the chase. When we got to the end of that alley, we had lost him. "Hey! Hey Gunz!" Yelled Dan. "Show yourself!" I put my hands on my knees and panted.

"I hate running distances."

"Well, well." Said someone. Dan and I looked at him to see Wiseman. "If it isn't the mighty Kusos of the Battle Brawlers and Shifters?"

"Wiseman!" Said Dan.

"What's wrong Kuso? You look disappointed. Perhaps you were looking for," Wiseman pressed a button on his helmet and it opened, "you old friend Gunz?"

"So then, it was you all along Gunz!" Said Dan. "You creep!"

"Not, what he, seems." I panted. Dan looked at me.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Wiseman. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Tremblar!"

"Prepare to feel the wrath of a millennia's worth of rage, Drago!" Said Temblar

"I'll send you packing like I did your friends!" Said Drago. Dan grabbed him.

"Drago, wait!" Said Reptak. "Guys, please, let me fight this battle against Gunz!"

"But why, Reptak?" Asked Drago.

"I have no interest in you, Reptak!" Said Tremblar.

"Pipe down! This is between me and Wiseman. Or should I say Gunz? So don't get in my way!"

"Such tough talk." Said Tremblar.

"Okay then Reptak. We're with ya. You've earned this one more than anyone buddy!"

"This one's on you guys." I said. "This is Reptak's battle." Dan grabbed Reptak.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Let's go Haos Reptak!" Reptak jumped up and kicked Tremblar. Then he jumped, using Tremblar's face. He nearly toppled and an explosion occurred.

"I warned you not to get in my way!" Said Reptak. Tremblar laughed. "What?"

"You imbecile." Reptak looked up to see Tremblar's shell above. Wiseman laughed. The smoke vanished, revealing Tremblar. He laughed again.

"Combat mode ready for action!" Said Wiseman.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Did he just separate?" Asked Drago.

"He's a BakuMine Bakugan." I said. "The first time he gets hit, he splits into two. That's his advantage." Tremblar took aim.

"Target locked on. I only wanted to battle Drago, but I have no problem taking you down first Reptak!"

"Ability Activate! Goliath Floogle!" Tremblar's shell fired at Reptak, sending him back. "Ability Activate! Grudge Cannon!" Tremblar charged up the attack, then fired.

"No Reptak!" Called Dan. Both attacks kept coming. "Oh man! We have to counter attack buddy! Ability Activate! Harvey Cannon!" Reptak launched his own attack.

"Ability Activate! Lagrange Shield!" Reptak's attack was blocked.

"No way!" Said Dan.

"Quit wasting my time, Kuso." Said Tremblar. "Let's get on with the real battle between Drago and I!" Tremblar's shell fired again, blasting Reptak back. Then Tremblar fired, again blasting him back. Wiseman chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Gunz?" Asked Dan. "That's your old partner who's getting battered!"

"Take it easy Dan, he's just doing that to wind you up." Said Drago. "He wants you angry and distracted so he can get the upper hand. Reptak's struggling because it's two against one right now. Put me in so I can even things out Dan!"

"Sure, let's do it! Baku"

"Wait guys!" Said Reptak. "Please, I can do this on my own. I need to do this on my own!" Reptak got up, despite the constant barrage. He forced his way forward.

"What?" Asked Tremblar.

"Reptak." Said Dan. Wiseman chuckled, but frowned when he saw Reptak winning.

"I'm taking you down!" He got close enough to Tremblar to tackle him. Reptak threw Tremblar at his shell, knocking it away. "We used to be a team Gunz, why are you doing this? Tell me. Why? Answer me Gunz!"

"I don't know what you think we had, but it's ancient history Reptak! I suggest you focus on the present."

"Traitor!"

"Ability Activate! Boost Floogle!" Tremblar's shell blasted down at Reptak, encasing him in the blast. The area around him exploded.

"Reptak!"

"It's okay, I've got this!" Said Reptak. "I've gotta snap Gunz outta his fog!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Gore-Sin Oath!" Tremblar's legs opened up, revealing several blasters. He fired at Reptak.

"Gunz!" He was blasted back as Tremblar laughed. "Gunz!" He continued to be hit by the heavy fire.

"Stop it now!" Said Dan.

"Dan!" Said Drago. "Gunz is wiping the floor with Reptak! You have to put me in before it's too late! There's still time to turn this around!"

"I know dude!" Said Dan. "But."

"It's Reptak's battle, but he doesn't have to go alone." I said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Goliath Floogle!" Tremblar's shell attacked again. "Ability Activate! Grudge Cannon!"

"Oh no!" Said Reptak. He got blasted again.

"Aw snap!" Said Dan. Reptak was defeated. "Reptak!" Dan's Bakumeter began glowing. "What the?" Mine began to glow.

"Here come the Destroyers." I said. Light went up from each of them, opening the clouds.

"Dragonoid Destroyer." Said Drago.

"And Leonidas Destroyer." Said Leo.

"How did they" started Dan.

"Show up by themselves?" Finished Drago.

"I don't know, but they're here now." Said Leo.

"Hold on Reptak, we're coming!" Said the destroyers.

"Dragonoid Destroyer? Leonidas Destroyer?" Asked Reptak.

Dan picked him up. "Yep! And just in time! You ready to rock this out buddy?"

"You bet!" Said Reptak.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Reptak got loaded. "Ready pal?"

"100%!"

"Let's do this Leo!"

"You know it!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We said.

"Ride on!" Said Drago.

"I'm going in!" Said Leo. Both Destroyers activated.

"Jumping Attack!" Called Dan. Reptak rammed into Tremblar's shell, knocking it down.

"You'll pay for that!" Said Tremblar.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Said Drago.

"And us!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Attack!" Called Leo. Both Destroyers charged and threw punches at Tremblar. He caught them.

"You'd be foolish to underestimate my powers!" He blasted at them, sending up a huge amount of dust.

"Drago!" The smoke began to clear.

"What?" Asked Tremblar. The Destroyers were fine. "I don't understand. A point blank hit and not even a scratch?! How is that possible? Who do you think you are, huh?" Dragonoid Destroyer grabbed him.

"Your worst nightmare!"

"One that you'll never wake up from." Added Drago.

"Say good night!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. He threw Tremblar.

"I won't lose to you two insects!"

"Get up, you pathetic fool!" Said Wiseman. Tremblar's eyes glowed and his shell took off again. It took aim at Dragonoid Destroyer, but Reptak jumped onto it. It stopped charging. "What?"

"Try attacking now." Said Reptak. "The blow back will take out your pod as well!"

"Way to go!" Said Dan. "Nice one Reptak! We'll go after Tremblar's body!"

"Ready to finish this Dragonoid Destroyer?" Asked Drago.

"And what about you Leonidas Destroyer?"

"You bet Drago!"

"Do you even have to ask Leo?"

"Time to make the enemy hurt!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Force Cannon Fire!" Said Drago.

"Bursting Blaze!" Said Leo. Both Destroyers fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Harvey Cannon!" Reptak fired at Tremblar.

Wiseman growled. "Ability Activate! Grudge Cannon!" Tremblar prepared to fire, but was just a second too slow. The three blasts hit him, defeating him. Wiseman closed his eyes in frustration.

"Are you ready to come to your senses Gunz?" Asked Reptak. Wiseman looked at him and began laughing. Dan charged at him, but he transported.

"Come here!" He said. "Man!" I sighed.

"I feel like I should tell them, but it needs to play out like it did before." I thought. The Bakugan returned to normal as the destroyers vanished. Dan ran back to base to tell Shun and Marucho. When I got there, he had already spilled the beans. Azion was already in there.

"So it was true?" Asked Shun. "Gunz was really Wiseman this entire time behind our backs?"

"Yep." Said Dan.

"I told you guys!" Said Reptak.

"But still," started Marucho, "it doesn't explain to us what his true motives are, you guys."

"His demeanor is so different now." Said Drago. "Perhaps he's been brainwashed somehow."

"That would make sense, because he sure isn't acting himself." Said Reptak.

"But who would do that?" Asked Radizen. "Oh man, this mystery keeps getting deeper and deeper!"

"It doesn't matter." Said Reptak. "All I know is that I have to get the real Gunz back, and that means taking down this new Wiseman persona of his! And I'll do whatever it takes. Do you hear me? Whatever it takes!"

"You're part of the team now, Reptak, so we're behind you all the way." Said Jaakor. The door opened.

"Hey." Said Runo.

"You guys okay?" Asked Chaos.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, gentlemen." Said Kato.

"Apologies for what?" Asked Dan.

"Ah." Said Runo.

"The trick that Gunz played on us with the Wiseman decoy was so he could steal the Battle Suits from the lab." Said Shun. "He took them Dan, they're gone."

"No way dude!" I got a message from Chaos.

"He had a second Baton with him." He thought. "It's almost as if he expected me to block the first one."

"That's not what I expected." I replied. "Good try, though."

* * *

Wiseman transported to the island and sat down on a rock. Betadron floated up. "There you are Wiseman! I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it, Betadron?"

"The others have questions about your identity." Wiseman laughed.

"I don't see how that's even relevant at this moment."

"Don't ignore me. Who are you?" Wiseman stood up.

"My name is Wiseman, and I'm here to bring an end to the peaceful coexistence between Bakugan, humans and Shifters."

* * *

 _Wiseman's net letting up on his attacks, and now he has the Battle Suits on his side! Luckily, he didn't get our most powerful ones, Attributal and Defendtrix. We've also got the older ones on our side. And with Mira back, we can know of the true capabilities of them. We've got a long path ahead of us, but the end will be upon us before we know it! This is our fight to win!_


	35. Startling Reveal

**This chapter is really, really late. Sorry about that. But when you stay up until about 6:30 on New Years Day and then take down Christmas stuff the next, you don't really have a lot of time to write. Anyways, Happy New Year everybody! Welcome to 2018! For those of you who have been reading my other stories, you know that Tom and Cassie have left the Bakugan Reality, but they're not gone. They're off exploring. And when Bakugan finishes this month (I know, crazy right?) I'll begin work on Cassie's story in Gravity Falls! Mystery lovers be ready. Further, same thing as before, Bakugan World Championship, do the poll for who gets saved next, can be found on my profile page. First one gets saved next, second gets saved after that. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

The game is on. We're not sure what's going on, but Wiseman seems to have a similar knowledge to our own. That sure wasn't something we expected. But we should be able to counter it! Wiseman won't know until it's too late.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

A car pulled up in front of our base and one of the doors opened. Mira stepped out. "It's so good to be back!" She looked up the building and then went inside. We were walking by the door, waiting for her.

"Hey guys, look who it is." Said Dan. Runo went next to him, then Marucho came from behind him.

"Welcome back, Mira! You look really great!" He said. Shun stood by the stairs while we stood on them.

"Hey there everyone." Said Mira. Roxtor went over to her and began talking to her. "It's good to see you too."

"I trust you're feeling way better." Said Shun.

"Oh yes. The doctors kept me in for an extra week in the end."

"Better safe than sorry." Said Dan.

"Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard like you did before." Said Drago.

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. And besides, I've got help from Runo now."

"Uh, yeah, of course." Said Runo. "But are, are you sure you're not mad at me?" Mira nodded.

"It wasn't your fault. The Battle Suits were stolen."

"He even took me out." Said Chaos. "Believe me, there was nothing we could do about it."

"You sure?" Asked Runo.

"Take it easy on yourself, Runo." Said Radizen. "That scumbag Wiseman tricked us all!" He growled about it.

"Hey, take it easy." Said Dan. Roxtor went over to him and began speaking.

"I know that Gunz is Wiseman and that he and Reptak used to be partners, so what?" Reptak went over to them.

"It's okay Roxtor, Radizen is right. The Gunz we were fighting isn't the person I used to know." Reptak thought back to their encounter. "Gunz, Wiseman, whatever his name is, he's the enemy now. I understand that and am ready to fight no matter what."

"That's the spirit!" Said Dan. "We'll get to the bottom of this multiple personality thing one way or another!"

"I wish it was Multiple Personalities." I thought.

"We should probably go check on the Battle Suits we still have." Suggested Mira.

"I think that's a good idea." Said Azion. Mira led the way and got logged onto her computer. She brought up the remaining Battle Suits.

"As unfortunate as it is that Wiseman stole a bunch of Battle Suits, luckily for us he didn't get Defendtrix."

"What makes you say that, Mira?"

"So why is Defendtrix so special?" Asked Dan.

"Well," started Mira, "Defendtrix has an EMPS. Which stands for Electromagnetic Pulse System."

"Um, yeah, great." Said Dan. "So, what the heck is that?"

"It's a device that shoots out an electrical disturbance signal, rendering the other Battle Suits useless in three minute bursts. So once we use it, we'll only have a short window to get our Bakumeter back. Do you understand Dan?"

"Three minutes should be plenty." Said Dan.

"You said it pal." Said Drago.

"I don't think Wiseman's going to wait very long before trying to use our own suits against us in battle." Said Shun.

"I bet that creep's chomping at the bit." Added Runo.

"You're right." Said Dan. "So let's not wait around for him to get the first shot in, alright?" Nobody said anything in response. "Let's take the fight to Wiseman!" We prepared to leave, but Mira stopped me.

"Atom, there's something you need to know about Attributal."

"And that is?" I asked.

"It was designed to copy whatever Leonidas did, but there's more to it than that. It was designed to also counter the other Battle Suits. The one Wiseman would've downloaded would've been a fake. That's how important Attributal is. It's immune to Defendtrix's EMPS and can take on the other Battle Suits. However, you can't undergo Attributic Split. It's main design flaw is that its special abilities are rendered useless when it splits. You need to keep that in mind."

"Got it." I said. I quickly followed everybody else.

* * *

"Wiseman!" Said Kodokor. Wiseman turned to him. "You haven't said much since you came back from your last battle with your tail between your legs. What are we waiting around for?" Wiseman chuckled.

"Don't take out your frustrations over your own failure out on me, Kodokor."

"What did you say?"

"Every battle we've lost against the Battle Brawlers has been the result of you Nonets not having enough power to defeat Drago."

"How dare you speak to us like that!"

"Take it easy, Kodokor. I wasn't finished speaking yet, so listen up." He lifted up his arm. "Within this device are the new Battle Suits Mira developed that I managed to steal from Battle Brawler's headquarters."

"Interesting." Said Mutabrid.

"Yes." Said Kodokor. "But what can these suits do?"

"Why talk more when we can take this thing out for a test drive instead?"

"Excellent! Now you're speaking my language!"

"So, does this mean you're done trying to shift the blame to me and that I have your trust?" The Nonets looked around a little, trying to figure out their answer. "Okay, let's get to it. Who wants to join me for the next round against the Brawlers?"

"The rest of you can stand back!" Said Kodokor. "I'm first in line for this."

"I'm going too." Said Mutabrid. "I've got unfinished business with those rodents!"

"This better not be another one of your failed strategies, Wiseman!" Said Betadron. Wiseman laughed. Stronk looked at Tremblar, who looked back. Worton remained quiet. Spatterix looked at Balista.

"Balista, are you in or out?" Asked Wiseman.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

* * *

We were by the river, outside of Bakugan City. "Ready to roll guys?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah." Said Shun.

"You bet." Said Marucho.

"When do we start?" Asked Azion.

"Let's do this." Said Chaos.

"This should work." I said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Drago was ready. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Haos Reptak!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Radizen!"

"Bring on the brawling!" He said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Aquos Tsunami Slight! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Ventus Windstorm Janthide! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Let's go Darkus Doomic Vladitor!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Haos Mythical Leonidas!"

"Everybody in position, Dan?" Asked Runo. Dan brought up his Bakumeter.

"We're good to go."

"Okay, here we go guys!" Said Runo. He computer station booted up. "Coordinates, set. Battle Suit Defendtrix, teleport to Drago. Battle Suit Doomtronic-02, teleport to Reptak." They appeared. "Are you ready, Marucho?"

"You bet!"

"Battle Suit Blasterate, teleport to Radizen." It appeared. "Ready Atom?"

"Don't hesitate." I said.

"Battle Suit Attributal teleport to Leonidas." It appeared. "Battle Suit Airtronic teleport to Janthide. Battle Suit Hydronic teleport to Slight." The Bakugan locked into their Battle Suits. "Connection complete. Now powering up Battle Systems." Her hands flew over the controls. "Synchro rate, Full Power!" The Bakugan began using the Battle Suits, but not using the weaponry within them.

"Flying around with those Battle Suits requires a lot of physical and mental stamina." Said Shun. "I hope Wiseman doesn't keep us waiting for long."

"Luckily, our Bakugan seem to have more power than the Nonets." Said Marucho. "But what happens in Wiseman doesn't fall for our trick? Maybe it's too obvious."

"It doesn't matter." Said Dan. "Wiseman will want nothing more than to try and defeat us using our own suits. He'll come, don't worry."

"He sure will." I said. "But I can't help but stop worrying about what might be." I thought.

"Reptak, Radizen, Leo, Slight, Janthide, since we're out here anyway we might as well get some practice in."

"You read my mind, Drago. I'm totally down with that plan." Said Reptak.

"I am way ahead of you guys!" Said Radizen. "Let's do this!"

"You think you're ahead?" Asked Slight. Radizen's pods launched just as Slight rammed Radizen with water.

"Hey!" Radizen's pods fired at Drago and Leo.

"Whoa!" Said Drago.

"That's right! You gotta stay on your toes when battling me!" Said Radizen. Slight rammed into him. "Hey! No fair!"

"Get used to it!" Said Slight. "You're great as ranged combat, but I'm suited for up close and personal!" Reptak took aim at both of them.

"Too bad you left your backs completely open!" He fired.

"Whoa!" Said Radizen as he and Slight jumped out of the way. "Where'd that come from?" He face planted. "Maybe I shouldn't have spoken so soon." Drago came down on him and fired. Leo followed suit. Their attacks hit far and wide. Janthide came from behind Reptak.

"Take this!" She said. Her Battle Suit shot at Reptak's, launching him forward.

"Seems like we got a few teams going here." Said Leo. "Looks like me and Drago are together while Janthide and Slight are working with each other. Reptak and Radizen are separate however. Interesting."

"Oh yeah pal?" Asked Reptak. He fired at Drago and Leo, barely missing. He fired again.

"Oh man, this is awesome." Said Marucho. "Look at those guys go out there! Whoa!"

"You do know they're just practicing, right?" Asked Dan. "It's not a real battle."

"And does that matter?" Asked Azion.

"Well, of course I do, but sometimes I just get carried away."

"Again, does it matter?" Asked Azion. "A battle is a battle, practice or not." A short ways away, Shun was with Jaakor. They heard a noise.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah." Said Shun. "It sounds like Wiseman's here." Up above us, Wiseman had appeared.

"There you are!" Said Dan.

"It was hard to miss you." Said Wiseman. "You practically sent flares up. I didn't expect a welcome wagon." We got ready. "What do you say, Kuso? Shall we get down to business?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, Wiseman!"

"Okay then." Said Wiseman.

"You're not winning this day." I warned.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Wiseman. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Rise Darkus Kodokor! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Rise Darkus Mutabrid! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Rise Darkus Betadron!" He lifted his arm. "Deploy Battle Suits!" The Bakumeter began glowing. "Combustoid! Clawbruk! Fortatron!" Betadron got Combustoid, Kodokor got Clawbruk and Mutabrid got Fortatron. "Does anything here look familiar to you, Dan?"

"Maybe, but we'll be taking those back!"

"Well then, come and get them Kuso!" Drago and Leo started getting chased by Betadron.

"Drago! Run interference on Combustoid!"

"Leo, you do the same!"

"You got it!"

"On it!" They swiftly got behind Betadron.

"Where are you going, Drago?" He turned around and began firing. Drago and Leo dodged.

"Time for our secret weapon, Drago! Electromagnetic Pulse System, Engage!"

"I don't think so!" Betadron zoomed in while continuing to fire.

"So Betadron, how do you like fighting in the new Battle Suit?"

"Not to bad. I could get used to this." He continued to fire on them and began laughing. "Get back here!" Drago and Leo rocketed up, out of the way.

"You're too slow!" Said Drago. They began firing at him.

"Stay on him Drago!"

"No problem."

"Hold on! You didn't forget about me, did you?" Asked Kodokor. He fired, hitting Drago and Leo.

"We can't use the pulse." Said Dan. Drago and Leo continued to fly away from Betadron.

"Give it up Drago!" Kodokor continued to fire.

"Marucho, you have to get them away from Drago." Said Shun.

"Okay!" Marucho looked at Radizen. "You heard the man, Radizen!"

"You got it boss!"

"We're on our way too!" Said Slight.

"Reptak, we need you to act as backup for Drago and Leo!" Said Marucho.

"No problem."

"We're in too." Said Janthide.

"On it!" Said Vladitor

"Let's go, Jaakor." Said Shun.

"Right." Kodokor was continuing to fire. However, Radizen grabbed one of his blasters and began trying to drag him.

"Let go of me, you fool!" Betakor was resisting Radizen.

"Let's go Radizen!" Said Slight. He grabbed onto Kodokor's other blaster and helped Radizen pull him.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Moonlight Shadow Slash!" Jaakor threw his glowing shuriken at Mutabrid, who ducked under it. It still hit Fortatron. Jaakor landed.

"We need some one-on-one time, Mutabrid!"

* * *

Balista was snooping around, trying to find out more about Wiseman. "Okay Wiseman, you think no one has seen you come down this hallway at night. But I have. Now that you're out of the way, it's time to see if you've been hiding something. Balista entered a room and began looking around. "What do we have over here?" He kept looking, and his eyes lit up. He began searching the walls. He noticed something. "Should be right here." He rammed the button, pushing it enough to get the door to open. "I knew it!" He entered the next room, finding someone. "What? What the?"

* * *

Radizen and Slight were firing at Kodokor, while Kodokor was firing at Radizen's pods. "Those annoying little gnats are getting on my nerves." They continued to fire. "You're not going to take me down!" He got swamped with water.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Radizen.

"I think you're mistaken!" Said Slight.

"Catch me if you can!" Said Radizen. He went off the side of a cliff. "Aw snap!" Roxtor went up to him and began talking. "What do you mean this Battle Suit doesn't have air brakes? With all the places to cut corners!" He fell. He started rolling down the cliff, but eventually got his footing and began running down it. "I got this! I got this! Here we go!" He continued to speed up and jumped. He slammed into the other side, making an indent. "Well that didn't go as planned. Roxtor was just watching the entire time. He spoke. Jaakor kept jumping around.

"I thought you wanted to fight, Jaakor." Said Mutabrid. "Not play a game of tag. Well, I've had it with your nonsense." He fired at where Jaakor went, but it was blocked by Janthide. "Stay out of my way!"

"As if!" Said Vladitor. He rammed into Fortatron. Jaakor jumped in front of it. Mutabrid regained his footing.

"Your strategy to pull me away from Wiseman is pathetic and transparent. Not something I would expect from a ninja Bakugan such as you." Jaakor jumped and sliced at Mutabrid.

"If my plan is so transparent, then why are you here chasing me?"

"It's simple. I have a Battle Suit and you don't. That gives me the upper hand and means I'll make short work of you." Mutabrid charged up again, but Jaakor vanished from where Mutabrid was aiming when he fired. "What? Where'd he go?" Jaakor reappeared behind him.

"Looks like your Battle Suit is no match for my ninja stealth after all!" Mutabrid snapped to attention.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap!" Jaakor charged up.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Demolition Hammer!" Vladitor got his hammer. "Ability Activate! Hurricane Warning!"

"Let's see how you like this!" Said Jaakor. He fired.

"Have fun!" Said Vladitor. He threw the hammer.

"Take it!" Said Janthide. She whipped up massive winds. Up above, Betadron was still after Drago and Leo.

"Quit running you cowards!" Drago and Leo launched behind him. "Not again!" They began firing on him.

"It's not enough!" Said Drago.

"I know!" Said Dan. "We need to figure out a way to inflict greater damage. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"I have another idea as well." I said.

"I'm reading your mail too." Said Reptak.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Said Drago. Drago got in front of Betadron again while Leo stayed back. Betadron tapped Drago, knocking him down.

"I just clipped the wings of the mighty Drago!" He said. "Today's the day I finally get my revenge by putting you down for good!" He took aim and fired. Drago got behind the rock. "Give it up, there's no point in hiding! It's over for you, Drago!" Betadron kept firing, breaking down the rock. When the dust started to settle, a form began to appear. "Hold on.| Betadron fired again, revealing Reptak. "What? Where did Drago go?" Reptak glowed, defeated.

"Betadron! It's a trap!" Yelled Wiseman. Drago and Leo descended from above, Leo in front.

"Thanks Reptak!" Said Drago.

"Oh no!" Said Betadron. He tried to get out of the way, but Leo grabbed him.

"Go for it!" He said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dan.

"Trust us!" I said.

"EM Pulse!" Said Dan.

"Engage!" Said Drago. The pulse hit Betadron, and by extension Leo.

"I can't move my body!" Said Betadron. His Battle Suit shut down. Leo got out of the way. Wiseman was in a similar state.

"It's got me too!" Drago pulled up.

"Okay, we've shut them down temporarily."

"Yeah, but why didn't Leo's shut down?" Asked Dan.

"Mira said that Attributal was immune to the EMPS." I said.

"Now what?" Asked Drago.

"Ram into them, hard!"

"Let's go at them!" I said.

"We're trying to get his Bakumeter back, not crush them. Are you sure that's going to work?" Asked Drago.

"Trust me, pal." Said Dan.

"It seems too heavy handed."

"Crazier things have been said from Dan, and they've worked." Said Leo.

"Wiseman said we're going to have to take it from him, and that's what we're going to do!" Said Dan.

"Okay then." Said Drago. "Hang on!" He and Leo dived. They pulled up when Wiseman looked up and we jumped off of them, at Wiseman. Dan rammed into him, knocking him over. I landed on my feet and skidded along a little, ending up next to them. Dan grabbed onto Wiseman's Bakumeter.

"Hand it over, you slimy creep!"

"Never, punk!"

"It's two on one here." I said. "Do you like those odds?" Radizen and Slight kept firing at Kodokor.

"Time to feel my rage!" He said. He fired at the pods, hitting them. They each exploded.

"Oh no! He's deflecting all of your attacks!" Said Marucho. Dan and Wiseman were still going at it.

"You're a thief and a cheat!"

"Yeah? So what, Kuso?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"Back off!"

"Hand it over!"

"No! Not a chance!"

"Gunz!" Said Dan. He thought back to their battle. "Is it really you?"

"I told you to let go of me!" Wiseman shook Dan off, sending him dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. One of his feet slipped and he began falling, still holding on. Kodokor kept firing.

"Had enough yet?"

"Duck Radizen!" Said Marucho. Radizen ducked out of the way of one of the blasts. The blast hit near us, sending us over.

"Dan!" Said Reptak. "Atom!" All three of us had landed below. Dan picked himself up first, still holding onto the Bakumeter. Wiseman woke up next. They got up as I woke up from the impact. Dan still held on.

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you? I guess you really did want the Bakumeter back, huh Kuso?"

"What we want is the Bakumeter," Said Dan, "and the real Gunz back!"

"Sorry to tell you, but that guy is long gone." Said Wiseman. He kicked Dan, loosening his grip. "I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on today's battle, Kuso."

"Wait!" Said Dan. He held his knee. Wiseman brought the Bakumeter up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Remember what I said about two on one?"

"Get off of me!" He attempted to kick me, but I blocked it with my other hand.

"I may not be a ninja like Shun, but I know some self defense." Wiseman shook his arm, slowly loosening my grip. "The end in nigh for you. The more you fight, the closer you bring it."

"And that's why I'm going to eradicate the bonds held between humans, Bakugan and Shifters." He said. I gasped, and he took advantage of my momentary distraction. He knocked me off of him. "Nonets, time to retreat." Mutabrid looked at him and returned.

"But I was winning!" Complained Kodokor.

"This isn't over!" Said Betadron. Wiseman caught all three of them.

"Until we meet again, brawlers." Wiseman vanished.

"Come back here, you!" Said Dan. He tried to reach out, but grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Asked Drago.

"What happened?" Asked Reptak. Dan slowly got up, followed by me.

"I assume it didn't go well." Said Leo. Marucho ran over and Shun jumped down, followed by Azion and Chaos.

"We saw you two fall!" Said Marucho.

"But you put up a good fight, though." Said Shun.

"I guess." Said Dan.

"What did he say to you?" Wondered Chaos.

"He said he was going to eliminate the connection between humans, Bakugan and Shifters." I thought back. Reptak growled.

"Gunz."

"He's not going to get away with this!" Said Dan.

"No, Wiseman won't." Agreed Azion.

* * *

Wiseman walked into his special room, opening the door. He quickly walked to the other wall, thinking about the battle. "It looks like I borrowed more from Gunz than just his appearance." He thought. He looked at Gunz, tangled up against the wall. He leaned against the wall and became wrapped in the same way Gunz did. "No matter. I'll be done with this body soon enough." He laughed as the vines began to glow.

* * *

 _Wiseman is planning something big. Knowing that the Nonets are powerful enough to sustain Mechtavius Destroyer, he's going to use that to his advantage. But I still can't help but remember what he said. How does he even know what Shifters are? This is getting strange, too strange for anything we've ever known Bakugan to be. Something is different, but what?_

 **So, any guesses on what else Wiseman got from Gunz? If you don't you'll find out before the end.**


	36. Impossible Choice

**Usual thing. Bakugan World Tournament, create your own Bakugan and Cards, Poll for Destruction, vote for who gets saved next, found on profile. Etcetera etcetera. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

With each passing day, Wiseman's attacks become more numerous, and half the time we can't fully predict them. But that still won't stop us. The Battle Suits in his possession aren't equal to the ones still in ours. But, there's still the problem of Mechtavius Destroyer. He won't wait much longer to summon them again, so what do we do?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Wiseman was at the rim of the volcano. "My plan is finally coming together. With each battle they fight against the brawlers, the power of the Nonets is growing immensely. The time for the complete resurrection of the Mechtogan is near. But first, I must bring together the Nonets one more time." He put his helmet on. "The bond between Bakugan, humans and Shifters is doomed."

* * *

"Okay everyone, listen up and pay attention!" Said Marucho. He began sending the images of the Nonets around the projector. "We need to familiarize ourselves of the enemy. Here's what I've managed to gather on the Nonets." He focused on Spatterix. "This is Pyrus Spatterix."

"He's a vicious one. You've got to keep an eye on him." Said Radizen.

"And Subterra Stronk." Said Marucho.

"That dude reminds me of a bulldog, plus he's as mean as he is dumb."

"There's Ventus Worton."

"They call him Professor. He must be the brains of the bunch."

"Next is Aquos Balista."

"Ah, this guy." Roxtor jumped at him, speaking angrily. "What do you mean zip it?"

"He's right!" Said Reptak. "We don't need your commentary!"

"Oh yeah? Well who the heck made you boss, Reptak? Maybe the others find my insight useful!"

"They really don't, trust me." Said Reptak. "Can we just focus please?"

"Fine! Whatever! I'll just keep my valuable intel to myself!"

"Um, right." Said Marucho. "Anyhow, these are Haos Tremblar, Darkus Betadron, Darkus Kodokor and Darkus Mutabrid." Marucho tapped Mutabrid's data, making all of the data pads vanish. He tapped it again, bringing up the Mechtogan that make up Mechtavius Destroyer. "Also, there are the four Mechtogan. Starting with Cordegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor. And, of course, their puppet master Wiseman. And let's not forget they've stolen the Battle Suits. Combustoid, Clawbruk, Fortatron, Pyronic, Darkonic and Aironic. So that's the total number of potential opponents and the level of firepower we're facing."

"We know what Wiseman's goal is, but what about the others?" Asked Dan.

"Don't you remember what Betadron and Mechtavius Destroyer told us?" Asked Drago. That reminded Dan of what they had said.

"Why would they join forces if their goals are different?" Asked Mira. "Doesn't that seem odd to any of you guys?"

"It's a smart move on Wiseman's part." Said Shun. "Three groups of enemies with three goals means they fight three times as hard against us."

"So then, what do you think brought them all together in the first place?" Asked Runo.

"And there's still the question of our enemy's true identity." Added Kato. "Is he Gunz or Wiseman? Or are we dealing with a multiple personality?" Everybody but us Shifters were thinking hard about that. Dan broke the silence.

"Ah, this stinks. There's way too many questions! And there are not enough answers."

"We could ask the Shifters." Suggested Reptak.

"We can only say what brought them together." I said. "We can't answer any other questions."

"So, spill it." Said Radizen. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Simplicity sake, Wiseman freed the Nonets from the Doom Dimension, which is why they're working with him." Said Azion. "He also has the plan of using the Mechtogan to destroy the bond between humans and Bakugan, and apparently Shifters as well."

"And the Mechtogan can only appear when summoned through the collective power of the Nonets." Added Chaos. "That's what binds them together."

"Okay, but how does that help us?" Asked Slight.

"Doesn't seem to be much in there." Agreed Janthide.

"Well, we've never been the kind to sit around and wait." Said Shun.

"Maybe it's time we surprised them!" Said Marucho. "If we knew where their hideout was, we could totally ambush them!" Runo nodded.

"Sounds like a great plan, but how would we even know where to start?" Asked Radizen. "It's not like they have a sign hanging out front." Roxtor began talking. "Oh yeah, right, we could map out everywhere he's appeared in town and see if there's a pattern that might give us any clues! I, I was just about to say that, before you interrupted!" Shun let out a sharp whistle. Skytruss and Orbeum appeared on the table.

"You rang, Master Shun?" Asked Skytruss.

"What's up boss?" Asked Orbeum.

"We need you to help us on a reconnaissance mission, gathering intelligence on Wiseman's whereabouts." Said Jaakor.

"Will you help, Skytruss, Orbeum?" Asked Shun.

"Yes sir." They said. They vanished.

"We'll all go." Said Dan. Shun nodded. "If we all split up, we should be able to cover the entire city in no time at all."

* * *

"I know you're still angry that I ended our last battle against the brawlers early before we could claim victory." Said Wiseman. "But trust me, it was for the best. And because of that, we are now entering the final stages of my master plan to take down both Bakugan and brawlers. Remember, you have fought some intense battles and despite never coming out victorious, you still gain power that will allow you to be hosts for the Mechtogan."

"Why should we care?" Asked Spatterix.

"Quite simply, because resurrecting them and having them fight alongside of us is the ultimate key to winning this."

"What?" Asked Balista.

"Is he crazy?" Asked Stronk.

"I don't believe it!" Said Tremblar.

"I promise you all, the day of reckoning is close at hand for Drago and all his brawler and Shifter friends."

* * *

"Just remember guys, make sure to ask people is they noticed anything strange before they saw Wiseman appear." Said Marucho, before we headed out. "We need all the info we can get." Orbeum approached someone.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

* * *

"Really? You sure?" Asked Marucho. The woman shook her head.

* * *

"Thank you." Said Mira.

"Sorry." Said the little boy on his dad's head.

* * *

"Nope, sorry dude." Said a kid to Orbeum.

"Okay, thanks." The kid walked away and Skytruss came up.

"So, have you had better luck than me? Anyone you talked to seeing anything of use?"

"No, not a single thing." Said Orbeum. He noticed something. "It's Gorgeous! Watch out! The cat jumped at them. Skytruss was nearly hit and landed on the ground, being chased by Gorgeous.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Orbeum!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

* * *

Wiseman floated up, followed by the Nonets. "I'm not sure I like this plan to resurrect the Mechtogan." Said Stronk. "Does no one else have a problem with it?"

"Why?" Asked Mutabrid.

"Did you forget what they did to Fury?" Asked Stronk. "What if they do the same to us?"

"It's definitely a possibility." Said Mutabrid. "I'm aware of that, but I think we can all agree that it's worth the risk."

"I still think we can take down the brawlers without their help." Said Spatterix.

"Maybe it's Wiseman holding us back." Said Kodokor.

"Whatever the case, nothing has changed for us!" Said Betadron. "Failure means a return to the Doom Dimension! So we'll use Wiseman to help us get out revenge against Drago! And if others dare to cross us, then we'll destroy them too!" They got above the ash being spewed out by the volcano.

"It's time for us to go." Said Wiseman. All eight Nonets closed up and went to him. He teleported.

* * *

"So, if we have no eyewitness information that can lead us the direction of his hideout, what can we do?" Asked Orbeum.

"Every time he teleports himself, he must leave an atomic signature in the atmosphere." Said Skytruss. "Maybe there's a way we can see which ones are the strongest and use that to reverse triangulate coordinates back to his origin point."

"That's not a bad idea, but we don't have the tech to do that." Skytruss and Orbeum turned quickly to Chaos.

"You gotta stop doing that!" Said Skytruss. A wave of energy went over them.

"Whoa! Did you feel that?" Asked Orbeum.

"Yes." Said Skytruss. "The dimension field rippled. Wiseman must be near."

"Up there!" Said Orbeum. Wiseman was on the nearby construction site.

"Go tell Shun." Said Chaos. "I'll keep watch on him.

"Right." They vanished.

* * *

"Let's go onto the next spot." Said Shun.

"Right." Said Jaakor. They started moving when Jaakor felt something. "Wait a second."

"What is it Jaakor?"

"I'm picking up an urgent signal from Skytruss and Orbeum."

"Huh?"

"Okay, roger that, we're on our way." Jaakor turned to Shun. "They've got a visual of Wiseman in the west bay area. They had to move to higher ground to send the message, but Chaos is keeping watch."

"Let's go!" Said Shun. He began talking into his Bakumeter. "Attention! Wiseman has been spotted in the west bay area!" We all began running. "Everyone, head there immediately!" Runo and Mira ran to base.

"Correction, he's now headed further up the inland." Said Jaakor. "Please hurry everyone!" Skytruss, Orbeum and Chaos were watching Wiseman. The rest of us ran up. They turned quickly.

"There you are!" Said Orbeum.

"Good work guys." Said Jaakor.

"Thank you Sensei." Said Skytruss.

"Wiseman!" Said Dan. Wiseman looked at us.

"Good afternoon." He replied. "Or at least it will be, once I win this battle and put you and your Bakugan down for good!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dan.

"This has gone on too long, wouldn't you say?"

"You bet! So let's quit talking and get on with it, okay!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Wiseman.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said Dan. "Go Pyrus fusion Dragonoid! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Haos Reptak!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Wiseman. "Rise Subterra Stronk and Pyrus Spatterix!" They were knocked away by Drago and Reptak.

"Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump!" Said Shun. Skytruss and Orbeum jumped. "Go Darkus Skytruss!"

"Got your back, Sensei!"

"Go Darkus Orbeum!"

"Oh yeah!" The other Nonets appeared. Skytruss knocked down Kodokor while Orbeum struck Mutabrid, sending him up.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor!" He hit Betadron.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Marucho. Go Aquos Radizen! Go Subterra Roxtor! Ability Activate! Power Granite!" Roxtor buried Worton. "Deep Dive!" Radizen launched his attack at Tremblar.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" I said. "Light them up Haos Mythical Leonidas!" Leo rammed into Balista.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said Chaos. "Darken their day Darkus Doomic Vladitor!" Vladitor rammed into Tremblar, sending him staggering back. "Bakugan, Stand! Blow them away Ventus Janthide!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Azion. "Burn them to the ground Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon! Drown them Aquos Tsunami Slight! Ability Activate! Fire Welder!" Pyreon dashed in and sliced at Stronk.

"Battle Suits attack!" Said Wiseman. "Combustoid! Clawbruk! Fortatron! Pyronic! Aironic!" The five suits appeared. "Go Betadron! Kodokor! Mutabrid! Spatterix! Worton!" All five entered the Battle Suits.

"Runo!" Said Dan.

"You got it." She said. "I'm on it Dan. Coordinates are locked. Battle Suit Defendtrix, teleport to Drago."

"Battle Suit Doomtronic, teleport to Reptak." Said Mira.

"Blasterate to Radizen." Said Runo.

"Attributal to Leo." Said Mira.

"Hydronic to Slight."

"And Airtronic to Janthide." The Battle Suits appeared and the Bakugan got in them. "You guys are connected."

"Battle Systems are powered up." Said Runo. "Synchro rate at 100%."

"Open wide!" Said Kodokor. He blasted at Reptak.

"Radizen! Get in there and help!" Said Marucho.

"I'm all over it!" He shot the pods, which began firing at Kodokor.

"Mutabrid!" Yelled Wiseman. Mutabrid fired, sending hundreds of beams at Radizen. He screamed in fear.

"Slight, you with me to get Pyronic back?" Asked Pyreon.

"Let's do it!" The two charged Spatterix.

"The more we keep them distracted, the better!" Said Vladitor. He and Janthide went after Worton.

"Are you ready pal?" Asked Dan.

"You bet!"

"Let's go for it!" Said Leo.

"I'm with you!" I said. They began firing down at the Nonets. Reptak fired at Betadron, forcing him back. Janthide and Vladitor hit Worton together, who ejected from his Battle Suit.

"It's time we combine, Balista."

"Ready!"

"Spatterix!" Said Wiseman.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." He got out of the Battle Suit as Slight and Pyreon got to him.

"Bakugan, Fuse." Said Worton. They combined into Volkaos.

"Bakugan, Fuse." Said Spatterix. They combined into Scorptak. "Victory will be ours!"

"Bakugan Unite!" Said Shun.

"Skytruss, Orbeum, let's go!" Said Jaakor.

"Right." They combined into Magmafury.

"Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!" Said Jaakor.

"Let's go!" Said Slight. He got out of his Battle Suit.

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Pyreon. They combined into Corenago.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Rumble!" Magmafury charged up energy.

"Prepare to taste defeat!" Said Jaakor.

"Ability Activate! Scalding Wave!"

"Prepare to burn!" Said Pyreon. The attacks landed and Radizen, Vladitor and Janthide ran out of the smoke.

"Hey! Watch it! We're on your side, remember!" Blubbered Radizen. Tremblar's shell lifted up.

"Fused Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Blast Blow!" Volkaos began charging, and fired at Magmafury. "One more! Boost Floogle!" Tremblar's shell fired at Corenago. Both were struggling. Betadron was chasing Drago and Leo.

"You can't run forever!" Betadron was continuing to fire. They dodged, then shot up. "What?" they went behind.

"Stay on him!" Called Dan.

"He's toast!" Said Drago.

"He has no chance!" Said Leo. They fired at him, hitting him and defeating his Battle Suit.

"Betadron! Kodokor! Mutabrid! Unite!" The final two Battle Suits vanished and the three combined into Gliderak.

"They combined." Said Dan. "You know what that means guys!"

"Reptak!"

"Let's do this!" Drago and Reptak exited their Suits and quickly approached each other. They locked arms.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. They combined into Aeroblitz.

"Radizen! Roxtor!"

"You want us to combine too, boss?" Asked Radizen. Roxtor replied. Radizen exited his Battle Suit. "Oke smokey! Hook it up!" They jumped at each other and rolled across the ground. "Bakugan, Fuse!" They combined into Betakor. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"You guys up to it?" Asked Chaos.

"You know it!" Said Vladitor.

"Let's do it!" Said Janthide. She exited her suit.

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Vladitor. They combined into Mercurial.

"Fused Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Mega Spindle!"

"End of the line for you!" Said Spatterix. He fired at Betakor.

"Fused Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Render!"

"I love the swirly action!" Said Radizen. He went underground, then came up under Scorptak.

"I am going to crush you Drago!" Yelled Betadron. Drago looked at him.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Demille Panzer!" Drago dodged the attack and it hit Leo.

"You want to beat us? You'll have to try harder than that!" He rammed into Gliderak.

"Dan!"

"Yep! United Ability Activate! Harvey Cannon!" Drago fired down on Gliderak.

"Go for it Leo!" Leo fired up at Gliderak. They separated.

"It's over." Said Drago.

"Nothing is over until you pay for the suffering your ancestors caused us!" Said Betadron.

"That's all for now, Betadron." Said Wiseman.

"What?"

"The power up is now complete." Said Wiseman. "I thank you Nonets for your valiant service, but the Mechtogan can take it from here on in." The fusions they were in cancelled. "Oh Wandering Mechtogan, descend and join us so that we may destroy the enemy!" The energy began to build.

"Whoa!" Said Drago. "That's some intense energy!" The clouds opened up, dropping the Mechtogan.

"Finally!" Said Mandibor.

"It is good to be back." Said Coredegon.

"I feel better than ever!" Said Slicerak.

"What's the hold up? Let's jump right into the action!" Said Exostriker. He fired at Magmafury and Mercurial.

"Pathetic!" Said Mandibor. He opened fire on them as well.

"Can't hold on" started Skytruss.

"Much longer!" Finished Orbeum.

"We can't let" started Vladitor.

"This happen!" The attack defeated all five of them.

"Jaakor! Orbeum! Skytruss!"

"Vladitor! Janthide!"

"Prepare to suffer, fool!" Said Slicerak. He fired at Betakor and Corenago.

"Oh snap!" Said Radizen.

"This isn't good." Said Pyreon. The attack hit them, defeating them.

"Oh no! Radizen! Roxtor!"

"Pyreon! Slight! No!"

"United Ability Activate! Flame Harvey Cannon!" Said Dan.

"Go Leo!" Drago fired with Leo, making Coredegon jump back.

"You'll have to do better than that, boy!" He fired at them.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Saber Shield!" Drago blocked the attack from hitting both him and Leo. It began to crack as Coredegon laughed.

"Leo! Out of the suit!" I called.

"Right!" He quickly exited.

"Ability Activate! Ancient Shield!" Leo added his shield to Drago's reinforcing it.

"Is that all?" Asked Coredegon. He added more power to his attack, breaking through both shields. Dan ran up. They were defeated.

"Drago! You okay?"

"Leo!" I yelled.

"Hm, not bad for a test run." Said Slicerak. They combined into Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Integrate Mechtavius Destroyer!" Mechtavius Destroyer landed on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dan. "Two can play at that game!"

"How about three?" I asked.

"Call them!" Said Shun.

"Dragonoid Destroyer!"

"Leonidas Destroyer!" Our Bakumeters lit up and light shot into the sky. The Destroyers landed.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. Reptak and Jaakor landed in Dragonoid Destroyer's launchers.

"Are you ready Drago?"

"How about you, Leo?"

"Yeah!" Said Drago.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said.

"Ride on!" Said Drago.

"I'm going in!" Said Leo.

"Jumping Attack!" Called Dan. Jaakor and Reptak tried to hit Mechtavius Destroyer, but he hit them first.

"Hold on Jaakor!" Jaakor skid across the ground. "Ability Activate! Supreme Jet Shot!" Jaakor fired at Coredegon's face, with no effect.

"And I'll raise you a little Harvey Cannon!" Said Reptak. He fired at Mandibor, again with no effect.

"Really?" Asked Coredegon. "How disappointing. I remember you as more challenging opponents. What happened?"

"That shield is new." Said Dan.

"Do you like it?" Asked Coredegon. "It requires a lot of energy to feed it, but with it on all of your attacks feel like I'm being tickled with feathers. Now be gone!" They fired at Jaakor and Reptak, defeating them.

"Jaakor." Said Shun in disbelief.

"Mechtavius Destroyer's just so much stronger than before." Said Marucho.

"We've still got some fight left in us boss." Said Radizen. "Put us back in the battle, please!" Roxtor agreed. "See? Even Roxtor agrees with me! So how about it?"

"I don't know." Said Marucho.

"Marucho! Get out of the way!" Called Dan.

"Dragonoid Destroyer, Leonidas Destroyer, Leo and I can handle this!" Said Drago.

"Attack!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Let's do this!" Said Leonidas Destroyer.

"Earth Revolver!"

"Flurry Burst!" Both attacks hit, but to no effect.

"Engage again!" Said Drago. "Don't stop!"

"This isn't working!" Said Leo.

"Bust down his shield!" Said Dan.

"This will end in failure." I said.

"Don't you understand?" Asked Coredegon. "This is pointless!" The Destroyers kept firing. "Listen to me, brothers! We are all Mechtogan. We need neither the humans nor the Bakugan. Let us join to become the Ultimate Mechtogan!"

"What is he doing?" Asked Drago.

"You needn't be their slaves any more. Break free and fight alongside your true family! Come join us now!"

"Don't listen to him!" Said Drago.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "He's nothing more than a lying creep!"

"Silence you insolent fools! Superior beings are trying to speak here!" The Destroyers stopped firing.

"We are Mechtogan, but ones born from humans and Bakugan alike!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Our true families, and we are here to protect them!" Said Leonidas Destroyer.

"What?" Asked Coredegon.

"Not even your best lies could turn us against them!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"And by being made from the Timeline Bakugan and a Reality Shifter, I am unturnable, just as they are unturnable! We will never turn our backs on them!" They both began charging up. Dan smiled.

"Yeah buddy!" He said. They fired, but still didn't deal much damage.

"If that's your response to my offer, then I am truly disappointed. It wasn't me choice to destroy a fellow Mechtogan, but unfortunately. You've left me with no alternative."

"Drago!"

"Leo!"

"Cross Gear Shield!"

"Sanctum Shield!"

"Say goodbye!" Said Coredegon.

"You'll never take us down!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. Their shields came up.

"Stay strong guys!" Said Dan.

"You can do this!" Said Drago.

"Mechtavius Destroyer's got nothing on you!" Said Leo.

"Sorry my brothers." Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"He's too powerful!" Said Leonidas Destroyer.

"We can't hold!" The shields broke, defeating them. Me and Dan landed hard on the ground with Drago and Leo rolling next to us.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"Drago!" Said Marucho.

"Atom!" Said Azion.

"Leo!" Said Chaos.

"Nice one!" Said Slicerak. "We took down their Mechtogan!"

"With them out of the way, we can crush the others!" Said Exostriker.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Mandibor. "Let's take them down now!"

"As much as I would love to, that last blast took everything we had." Said Coredegon. "We're going to need to recharge before such an attack. But there's no reason we can't still have a bit of fun and inflict more anguish upon these worthless insects that oppose us. Listen up Brawlers! I'm giving you the time it will take us to recharge, 12 hours, to destroy your own partner Bakugan! If you do so, when we return we will only destroy you. If you don't we will wipe out the entire population of Earth. So the fate of the world is in your hands. For the sake of its citizens, I hope you choose wisely."

"Unbelievable." Said Dan as Marucho and Shun propped him up. "You can't be serious! We'll never do that!" Mechtavius Destroyer vanished. "You hear me?" The Nonets vanished.

"I wish I remembered this sooner." I said with Azion and Chaos helping me.

"We won't back down!" Yelled Dan.

* * *

 _With Mechtavius Destroyer's threat, everybody is extremely worried and trying to evacuate. Mass chaos and pandemonium ensue, and they're right to be panicked. But the worst part is that our Destroyers are out of commision for a while. This decision is so hard that it's nearly tearing the team apart. At this rate, we might not even make a choice by the deadline. But, I know what we can do, and I know that we can win the next battle! We can do this!_


	37. New Chances

**Sorry for the longer wait than usual. FRC, or First Robotics Competition kicked off yesterday, and I'm part of one of the teams. Who else is in Robotics and is excited? Anyways, I'm closing down the poll today. Hanabi got 3 votes and Cameron got 1. Daniel got none. So, I'll be putting Hanabi in next. With that out of the way, one thing left. Bakugan World Championship. Join in to battle against others around the world. I'm available basically every day for it, so if you want to battle against one of the Shifter Bakugan join up! Beyond that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

With the strength of the Nonets increasing, Mechtavius Destroyer was able to defeat us. Because of that, we now face an impossible decision: destroy our Partners and only be destroyed ourselves, or fight and potentially lose, meaning Mechtavius Destroyer will destroy everyone. If only these things weren't so hard!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Mira had both of our Destroyers on her lab screen. "So what's the word, Mira?" Asked Dan. "How's Dragonoid Destroyer doing?" Mira pressed a few more buttons as everybody watched.

"If it's anything like what I've seen before, it's not good." I said.

"Well, as you can see here, Mechtavius Destroyer did quite a number on them last battle." Several areas were glowing. "I estimate it'll be at least eighteen hours before they're back to battling condition."

"Huh?" Asked Shun.

"We don't have that kind of time!" Said Dan. "There's gotta be something you can do to get them to full power! Help us out Mira!"

"I'm not the one you should be appealing to." Said Mira. "You should be directly making your pleas to Dragonoid and Leonidas Destroyer."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan. Mira pressed more buttons.

"While I was running my diagnostic analysis on them, I noticed something curious." Dan looked at the screen. "Apparently, Dragonoid Destroyer has only been fighting using 70% of his energy and Leonidas Destroyer has only been fighting with 80."

"You mean they still have an energy reserve?" Asked Marucho.

"It would appear so." Said Mira. "Now, I'm not sure if they're holding back on his own or whether is requires something special to trigger it, but one thing's for sure. If we can get them to access this reserve , it would take their power levels to unparalleled heights. I just don't understand why they didn't use this extra boost in their last battle with Mechtavius Destroyer. It would have given them the win."

"Whatever their motives were at the time, they don't matter now." Said Drago. "We need to focus on the deadline Mechtavius Destroyer has given us."

"Come on Dragonoid Destroyer! You gotta snap out of it dude! We really need your help!"

"As much as I want to believe that would work, it just won't." I said. "We don't have their help for the foreseeable future."

"Which is really bad for us." Said Azion.

Dan ignored us. "If you don't wake up soon, we're all in trouble!" The afternoon passed, leaving the evening, which left the streets busier than even us. Julie circled above in a helicopter.

"As you can see below us, viewers, the streets of Bakugan City are packed with cars making a mass exodus ahead of the deadline to doom set by Mechtavius Destroyer. We'll continue to cover the events as time ticks down to the hour, when he has promised to rid the world of Bakugan and humans alike!" She looked down sadly. "Come on Brawlers, where are you?" She wondered. "Please tell me you have a plan."

* * *

"We've got six hours left until the deadline." Said Mira.

"Oh man!" Said Radizen. "And still no plan! What the heck are we going to do guys? I don't want to sit around to see if Mechtavius Destroyer's only blowing smoke!" Roxtor spoke. "Huh? I never said I wanted to surrender you numskull!"

"We couldn't, even if we wanted to." Said Reptak.

"Surrender was never offered to us as an option." Agreed Jaakor.

"Our only choice was to be destroyed at the hands of our Battling partners or Mechtavius Destroyer." Said Drago.

"But we can't truly do that." Said Pyreon.

"Yeah." Said Leo. "If I'm destroyed, the Timeline itself will likely follow. I'm not sure how, but I think I'm needed for its stability."

"So then, we'll just have to take that creep down instead." Said Skytruss.

"Yeah, that's the spirit my brother!" Said Orbeum.

"It's not exactly that easy, you guys." Said Dan.

"This is the situation we find ourselves in Dan!" Said Marucho. "We have to figure out some way to fight back!"

"I don't know how without Dragonoid Destroyer or Leonidas Destroyer."

"Why do you have to be so negative Dan? It sounds like you're giving up!" Said Marucho.

"You're wrong pal!" Said Dan. "Those Mechtogan Wiseman is fighting with are the biggest and baddest we've ever seen! And when they connect to make Mechtavius Destroyer, they've got the power of four! We can't match it!" We all heard a loud sound, and looked over at Shun who had hit a wall in frustration.

"Are you trying to say that the rest of us are useless?" Asked Shun.

"I never said that!" Said Dan. "Don't throw words in my mouth!"

"We used to fight fine without Dragonoid or Leonidas Destroyer, Dan!"

"Shun's right!" Said Marucho. "The fact they we used to fight together like a team used to be enough to be victorious. We didn't have to rely on Mechtogan at all!"

"Marucho, Shun, take it easy!" Said Drago. "Dan was only saying"

"They're just jealous, Drago!" Said Dan. "Because we're the only ones who can summon a Mechtogan to fight alongside of us!"

"How quickly anger leads to forgetfulness." Said Chaos. "He's not the only one."

"You and your ego are out of control!" Said Shun. "We're not jealous of anything! We're just trying to keep it together and not give up! At least we're going down fighting!"

"So why don't you get out of here and lead the charge then, tough guy?"

"This is my lab! You're the one who can get out!" Said Marucho.

"Have you guys lost it?" Yelled Runo. All three of the turned to Runo. "Things are at their worst now, so the last thing we need is to be fighting amongst each other! We need to come together like a family." All three of them were silent. Azion cut the tension.

"Okay, so what are our options for fighting?"

* * *

Balista was floating down the hallway again, followed by Worton. "Follow me, Professor. This way. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Is it Wiseman?" Asked Worton.

"Once again, you amaze me with how all seeing you are, Professor. I found something. It's a secret room. I stumbled onto it by accident one day, and I found someone else inside who looked just like Wiseman. Who could it have been? Perhaps it was this Gunz character that the Brawlers are always speaking of! But if so, where did he come from, and why does he look identical?"

"Trust me, Balista. It's better if you forget what you saw."

"What?"

"Just for now, we need to keep our eyes on the main target. We can revisit this at another time. Understood?" Worton floated away.

"Wait A second!"

* * *

Inside the room, the vines were glowing, then Wiseman began to glow. He woke up.

* * *

Dan looked over the balcony and Runo walked up to him. "This stinks. I can't believe that the guys think that I'm doubting them." Said Dan. "We're nothing without each other." Runo walked up beside him.

"Don't worry Dan, the other guys won't stay mad at you for long." Dan looked away from the city. "They're both frustrated with the situation just like you are, that's all. Okay?"

"I guess so." Said Dan. "It's just that, I'm the leader of this team and, for once, I don't have an answer."

"You know something I've heard?" Asked Runo. Dan looked at him. "Sometimes, it's not important to know all the answers. What is important is to keep with your friends and teammates to figure out one." Dan smiled.

"Who told you that one? Atom?"

* * *

Shun was meditating in his room, but he heard something. His door opened. "There you are, Shun." Said Mira.

"Huh?"

"I thought I might find you here." Mira walked in and sat down.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Said Shun. "It's very rare that I lose my temper like that." Mira nodded.

"But even a ninja can lose his cool every once in a while, you know?"

"Dan was right. We need either Dragonoid Destroyer or Leonidas Destroyer to guarantee victory, but we don't have them now. What's even worse is that none of the rest of us have the ability to summon a Mechtogan of our own. We're in an impossible situation right now and I'm feeling completely helpless about things. Mira, I don't like not having a solution for this. I've never been at a loss for having a strategy. I don't know what happened to us out there."

"Don't lose faith, Shun." Said Mira. "You guys will find a way. And besides, it's not like any of you have ever had a strategy for the biggest threats."

"Let me guess, one of the Shifters put you up to this."

* * *

Kato was pouring some tea for Marucho. "I think it's important that you don't lose sight of one thing. Fear of the worst is often greater than the actual danger. If you keep your focus and stay loyal to your teammates, you will ultimately find your way through the darkness and ultimately to success."

"Huh, I guess you're right Kato." Marucho thought of something. "Hold on, where did you learn that?"

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. "This is where it all pays off."

"Are you kidding?" Asked Azion. "I've never been more scared or excited in my life!"

"How?" Asked Chaos. "The only thing I'm feeling right now is terror. What if we can't do this?"

"Remember what I always said?" I asked. "See it through to the end, no matter what." I looked at the clock. "Time's up. Let's get the others." We quickly rounded up Dan, Shun and Marucho and headed toward one of the stadiums. We waited as a siren went off somewhere. It was almost time.

"It is time." Said Shun. The clock tower in town struck midnight.

Dan looked at him and Marucho. "Shun, Marucho, I'm sorry about before. I got carried away."

"Me too. You guys are my brothers." Said Shun.

"Together, no one can stop us!" Said Marucho. The clock stopped ringing.

"This is it." Said Azion. "We've got nothing left to say." The area in front of us shimmered, revealing Wiseman.

"So Battle Brawlers, what's your decision then?"

"Yeah pal, our answer is the same as ever!" Said Dan. "You can stick it, because we're never going to turn on our own! You understand that? So Punk, let's go, if you're man enough!"

"Very well then." Said Wiseman. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump! Bakugan, Stand!" All eight Nonets were upon us.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said the Brawlers.

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Marucho. Radizen and Roxtor stood.

"Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump!" Said Shun. Skytruss and Orbeum stood.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Said Dan and Shun. Reptak, Jaakor and Drago stood. Jaakor went at Betadron.

"I'll make short work of you, Jaakor!" Betadron dodged out of the way. Drago and Reptak went at Spatterix and Stronk.

"I can't believe I fell for that again!" Said Spatterix.

"It hurts more every time!"

"Don't count us out!" I said. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion and Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand!" Pyreon, Slight and Janthide stood.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" Vladitor and Leo stood. They went at Mutabrid and Kodokor. They dodged.

"Not so easy, is it?" Asked Mutabrid.

"Ability, Activate!" Said Marucho. "Slash Boomerang!" Radizen launched his attack, hitting Worton and Balista. He caught it.

"Yeah!"

"Ability, Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Night Vizaler!"

"Let's see how you enjoy this!" Said Betadron. He fired at Reptak, who was hit hard.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Dan. "Dragon Astral!" Drago fired at the Darkus Nonets, launching them back. Jaakor ran forward and hit Tremblar, separating him.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Full Moon - Wave Burning!" Skytruss fired. "Supreme Flame!" Orbeum fired. Their attacks rocketed into Tremblar and his shell, knocking them off balance.

"Let us get back in there, Wiseman!" Said Spatterix.

"Yeah!" Said Stronk. "I want to stomp them into the ground!" Wiseman snapped his fingers.

"You can step back, Nonets. Your services are no longer needed here." Betadron growled a little.

"Just like that?" Asked Spatterix. "Dismissed again?"

"Oh Wandering Mechtogan!" Called Wiseman. "Descend and join us in battle so that we may destroy the enemy!" The typical orb formed from the Nonets and the Mechtogan descended.

"Mechtogan are here, Mira!" Said Dan. "So, how's Dragonoid Destroyer doing?"

"And Leonidas Destroyer?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, they're still not fully recovered." Said Mira. "You're gonna have to wait."

"Okay then." Said Dan. "Drago, Reptak, Let's go!"

"Ready!" They said. They locked arms. "Bakugan, Unite!" Aeroblitz appeared.

"Jaakor! Skytruss! Orbeum! Bakugan, Unite!"

"Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!"

"Roxtor! Radizen!"

"On it boss!" They collided. "Bakugan, Fuse!"

"Pyreon! Slight!"

"You got it!"

"You two ready?"

"You know it!" Said Janthide.

"Of course." All five combined Bakugan landed.

"Time to bring out our power! Ready Leo?"

"Just say the word!" He replied.

"Attributic" I started. My hand began to feel weird, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Split!" Finished Leo. As he split into his six forms, a shooting pain raced up my arm. I groaned in pain.

"You okay?" Asked Chaos, surprised.

"I'm fine, I think." I said. The pain began to lessen. "What just happened?" I wondered. "That's never happened before." I looked at my hand, and noticed the Attribute Wheel flashing a little.

"Let's go guys!" Said Dan.

"Right!" Said everybody but me. Aeroblitz, Magmafury, Mercurial and the Leos took off, leaving Betakor and Corenago to run.

"Aw yeah!" Said Radizen.

"Will these fools never learn?" Asked Slicerak.

"Obviously not." Said Mutabrid.

"Then perhaps it's time we remind them!" Said Exostriker.

"Attack!" Said Coredegon. All four started firing at the flying Bakugan. Magmafury got hit first, then the attacks began falling towards Betakor and Corenago. Betakor began running around as Aeroblitz, Mercurial and the Leos went up.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Flame Harvey Cannon!" They fired down upon Coredegon.

Up above, the Nonets were angry. "Every time we get close to exacting our vengeance on Drago, Wiseman pulls us out!" Said Betadron. "Well, maybe it's time we share what joins us with the Mechtogan! That way, we get the same result but by remote!"

"Destroy the descendant of the Original Dragonoid, who imprisoned us for all those years! Destroy Drago! Destroy Drago! Destroy Drago!" They all said.

"What are they rambling on about?" Asked Coredegon.

"They're chanting for the destruction of Drago." Said Exostriker.

"It's like I can feel their hatred coursing through my veins." Said Mandibor.

"It's filling us with more energy for the battle." Said Slycerak.

"Then perhaps we should grant the Nonets their wish in return." Said Coredegon. "Slicerak, Exostriker, Mandibor! Let's take Drago down first." They fired at him. He did his best to dodge, but got hit a few times.

"Drago!" He flew over Dan, and crashed into the wall.

"Jaakor! We have to jump in for backup!"

"Copy that!"

"United Ability Activate! Supreme Jet Shot!" They fired at Slicerak.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Render!" Betakor ran past him, knocking him over.

"Chew on this!" Said Radizen. He swept up a cyclone heading towards Mandibor. He was sent away towards the stands. Coredegon sighed.

"No more wasting time. Slicerak, Exostriker, Mandibor!" They combined. "Integrate! Mechtavius Destroyer!" Dan growled as they landed. "Time for the vermin to be exterminated!" They fired at Magmafury, knocking him down. Then they fired at Betakor, knocking him back.

"Radizen!" Marucho was blown back by the winds. Magmafury landed in the stands and Shun was launched back. They fired at Coredenago, then Mercurial, sending them both back. Azion and Chaos get swept up as well.

"Marucho! Shun!"

"Chaos! Azion!" My hand sent up more pain and I nearly yelled because of it. "What's going on? This has never happened before!" Drago got grabbed.

"Drago!" Drago was thrown into the stands. "No!" The Leos surrounded Mechtavius Destroyer.

"You're not taking us down that easily!" Said the Aquos one.

"You think you're strong? Face us then!" Said the Darkus one.

"Go away." Said Coredegon. "You are just annoying."

"Never!" Said Leo.

"Fine. You've forced my hand." They started firing upon the Leos. The first one hit was the Ventus one. A racing pain shot up my arm as he was defeated. Then the Subterra one was hit, followed by the Pyrus one. I screamed in pain.

"Atom! What's wrong?" Asked Dan. The Attribute Wheel on my hand was fading in and out. The Aquos and Darkus ones got hit next, and they vanished. The only one left was Leo.

"Say goodbye!" Said Coredegon. Leo was hit. I collapsed.

"Atom!"

"Now, for the final blow." Said Coredegon. Mandibor fired at Drago. Dan watched, but Magmafury took the blow instead.

"Jaakor!" Said Drago. Betakor slowly got up, followed by Marucho.

"Combined Ability Activate! Terror Blue!" Mechtavius Destroyer was hit. "Who's the vermin now, huh you scum!"

"It's time for you to disappear!" Said Shun. "Once and for all!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Said Radizen.

"You're not the only ones who can use combined energy to fight!" Said Jaakor.

"You tell them sensei!" Said Orbeum.

"Better yet, let's show them!" Said Skytruss.

"Shun, Marucho."

"Let's do this!" Said Drago. "My brothers."

"What a joke!" Said Coredegon as they got up. "You're no match for us!" He fired.

"Let's go!" Said Chaos. "Combined Ability Activate! Turbine Blade!"

"You won't beat us!" Said Azion. "United Ability Activate! Scalding Wave!" The attacks countered. "All of us fight as a team! No matter what!"

"You won't beat us easily!" Said Chaos.

"No matter." Said Coredegon. All four of them fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Sky Flash Gate!" Jaakor created a shield, which blocked the attack. Shun felt the force of it as well.

"Together, we're unstoppable!"

"Fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger!" Said Marucho. "We need to keep focused!" Slicerak got added to the mix. The shield broke.

"When will you accept that you're no match for us?" Asked Coredegon. All four of them stood strong with Drago behind them. Leo was off to the side. The same thing was with us. I slowly began to get up. "End of the line, insects!" All four fired.

"Get out of there you guys!" Yelled Dan. All eight of them didn't listen and stood their ground.

"This is it." I said. Leo slowly began to get back up. The attacks rocketed everywhere, blowing holes in the stadium. When the attack ceased, the blinding light vanished. Four beings were glowing in front of everybody. When the glow faded, it revealed four Mechtogan.

"I am the Mechtogan Thorak. Born of my Master Shun and his partner Bakugan."

"Whoa!" Said Shun.

"I am the Mechtogan Flytris. Born of my Master Marucho and his partner Bakugan." Marucho was surprised.

"I am the Mechtogan Portanic. Born of my Master Azion and his partner Bakugan."

"I am the Mechtogan Resurec. Born of my Master Chaos and his partner Bakugan."

"Unreal." Said Azion.

"I'm surprised." Said Chaos.

"What's this?" Asked Coredegon. "They created new Mechtogan?"

"Thorak and" started Dan.

"Flytris." Finished Drago.

"And Portanic and" I started.

"Resurec." Finished Leo.

"That's unbelievable!" Said Shun.

"Whoa! Who knew we had the power this entire time?" Asked Marucho.

* * *

Mira noticed something strange. Both Destroyers were glowing. "Huh? That's weird!"

"What is it Mira?" Asked Runo.

"20% of Dragonoid Destroyer's mysterious energy reserve just got used, and all of Leonidas Destroyer's energy reserve got used as well."

* * *

Thorak jumped at Coredegon. "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" He fired at Thorak, who blocked the attacks. Flytris went at them as well. "If you're going to be turning against your fellow Mechtogan, then I have no problem taking you down as well!" Exostriker and Mandibor fired, but Flytris put up a shield, blocking them. He then jumped up and attacked, hitting Mechtavius Destroyer several times.

"Our turn!" Said Portanic. He and Resurec went at Mechtavius Destroyer, hitting him with a dual pronged attack.

"Chain Dragon!" Said Thorak. He fired at Mechtavius Destroyer. Then, as Mechtavius Destroy regained his feet, Thorak fired again. Coredegon put up his shield.

"Nicely played, but you'll never get through this shield!"

"We gotta keep hammering him!" Said Dan.

"Right." Said Shun.

"Yeah!" Said Marucho. "Combined Ability Activate! Terror Blue!" I stood up shakily.

"Supreme Thunder!" Said Shun.

"Flame Harvey Cannon!" Said Dan.

"Hammer Storm!" Said Chaos.

"Burning Water!" Said Azion. I rose my arm.

"Ability Activate! Infinity Strike!" Leo got up and his hand became encased is several glowing lights.

"Brothers, Attack!" Said Drago. Four United Bakugan fired.

"You'll never defeat us!" Said Coredegon.

"Now!" Said Dan. Radizen launched his water. The shield cracked as they stopped attacking.

"Still not enough!" Said Shun.

"Now Leo!" Leo ran up and punched the shield, destroying it.

"What!" Asked Coredegon. "Impossible!" The other four Mechtogan flew up.

"Universal Combine!" Said Thorak and Flytris. They combined into Duomechtra.

"Universal Combine!" Said Portanic and Resurec. They combined into Shinectra.

"Whoa!" Said Shun.

"I'll second that!" Said Chaos. Both combinations fired.

"No!" Yelled Coredegon. An absurd amount of dust got swept up. "This isn't over!" The orb holding the Nonets destabilized.

"Incredible!" Said Drago.

"Whoa!" Said Radizen. "Dude!" The orb burst, scattering the Nonets. Wiseman stood up.

"I must admit, those new Mechtogan surprised even me. We'll return." Shun ran at him.

"Come back!" Wiseman vanished just before he got there. Shun looked at his hand. Then, the sun began to rise. I fell down again. The sky began to lighten as people began to return.

"Once again, Bakugan City has been saved by the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" Reported Julie. "Until next time, this is your favorite roaming reporter Julie signing off for now!" She lowered her mic. "I just hope next time isn't anytime soon." She thought.

* * *

"So Dragonoid Destroyer and Leonidas destroyer are fully recovered?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah." Said Dan. "Now that you, Shun, Azion and Chaos have your own Mechtogan, there's no way that creep Wiseman can ever take us down! Just let him try to!"

"And it appears that there's at least 10% remaining, untouched in Dragonoid Destroyer's energy reserve." Said Mira.

"Really?" Asked Dan. "That's totally insane, Mira!"

"I think if we learned anything today, it's that if we stick together and don't panic, no how dire the circumstances, we'll make it through."

"True." Said Shun.

"There's definitely no arguing that." Said Marucho.

"I wonder if we'll ever find out what that final ten percent does." Said Drago.

"Right now, we're only concerned with what happened to Atom." Said Chaos.

"It's not like him to collapse in the middle of a battle like that." Agreed Azion. "It's almost like he couldn't help Leo sustain the Attributic Split."

"If he can't sustain that, then what's the reason why?" Asked Runo. "As far as I remember, he was always capable of doing it."

"We may never figure it out." Said Leo. "Especially if he doesn't know himself."

* * *

 _Things were finally starting to quiet down, but not everything is calm. When a newcomer Bakugan finds himself with Runo. While she wasn't exactly wanting another partner, considering that Tigrerra was still her partner Bakugan, she had no choice when Wiseman attacked again. The worst part was that he attacked while the rest of us were practicing. This might take a bit more than a leap to win!_


	38. Jump to Victory

**Okay, so I'm way off track. I didn't have time to write a few days ago to post yesterday, so I missed that chapter. And then I'm late today, and unable to write tomorrow! So, for those of you hoping to see Cassie in Gravity Falls this month, I have to postpone it to February. Also, in regards to Reality Shift - Destruction, I need some help. I have no clue where to start to learn Yu-Gi-Oh quickly enough to get another chapter out. If any of you have any ideas, please let me know! With that out of the way, enjoy!**

With combined strength and united courage, we were able to push back Mechtavius Destroyer yet again. But this time, we did it with Mechtogan. Shun, Marucho, Azion and Chaos summoned their own Mechtogan, using up 20% of Dragonoid Destroyer's reserve power and all of Leonidas Destroyer's. With Thorak, Flytris, Portanic and Resurec on our side, we're stronger than ever!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

A Bakugan looked up on New Vestroia. He bent his legs. "Okay, I can do this!" He jumped. "Not bad." He said as he reached the top of his arc. "But I can go higher!" He jumped again. He came down again. "Even higher!" He landed hard on the ground. Then, he fell over. "Whew! Yes!" He laughed a little. "That was awesome!" He thought to the Brawlers and us. "All my practicing has paid off. I'm ready for a real fight. Finally, I think I'm ready to go for it." He stood back up. "I hope Mistress doesn't get upset with me, but I really believe that I'm ready for my first battle! Earth, here I come." He began walking.

* * *

Cars were honking at each other through traffic. The Bakugan began looking around. "Whoa! So this is Bakugan City. It's even more awesome than I expected! There's people and Bakugan everywhere! I should have no problem finding somebody to battle. Now, let's see, who looks like a good match?" He looked around and saw some construction Bakugan.

"Nothing like a hard day's work to make you feel good." Said a Haos Scaboid. Another Bakugan lifted his load.

"Whoa! He looks like a tough guy." Said the Bakugan. "Let's check it out!" He dashed in. "Hey pal, what's up?" He began circling the Subterra Fangoid.

"Who the heck are you?" The Bakugan stopped in front of Fangoid.

"I'm the baddest new Bakugan in town, and I'm looking for a battle!"

"So why you bothering me? Can't you see I'm busy here? Now get lost, kid." Fangoid turned away.

"Hey! Watch it!" Fangoid paid no heed. "Dude needs to chill out. I'm just looking for a battle, what's the big deal, huh?" He continued flying around until he came to the park. He noticed an Aquos Jetro on an elderly man's shoulder. "Hm, those guys look friendly. I'll try them." He floated over. "What's happenin'?" He practically yelled, startling both the man and the Bakugan. The Jetro rolled away, hitting things as if he were in a pinball game until he went down the stairs. "Whoops. I'll just, uh, come back later." He quickly floated away and eventually came upon an arena. A Venoclaw was dancing near a boombox.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Gather around and check out my sick moves!"

"Finally!" Said the Bakugan. "Looks like this dude is looking for a battle!" He floated over. "Hey man, I'm ready to scope those sick moves of yours! You wanna battle right here then?"

"Whoa! You got it wrong, pal!" Said the Venoclaw.

"What?"

"I was only talking about my dance moves! If it's a battle you want, you have to go to one of the battle arenas!"

"Battle arenas?"

"Yeah man! That's where all the competitive Bakugan battles happen here on Earth!"

"Wicked! Thanks for the tip, bro!" The Bakugan floated away as the Venoclaw continued dancing. He came across a Ventus Longfly. "Hey, is this where the battles take place?"

"One of them, but it doesn't matter. They're all closed."

"What the heck do you mean all the Battle arenas are closed?"

"Sorry pal, it's true."

"But why? I don't get it!"

"It's all the crazy bis happening around here since Wiseman and his Nonets showed up. Everyone thought it was a good idea to postpone the games until things settled down a bit."

"That stinks! I want to battle now! I'm ready now!"

"Are you really that selfish?" Asked the Longfly. "Or just crazy? Scram punk!" Longfly kicked him away. He was heading towards a truck.

"Whoa! Big truck!" He bounced off of it. "Whew. Big bouncy truck!" He noticed something else. "Oh come on!" He was grabbed by a bird. "Gross! Don't birds ever brush their teeth?" He popped out and was heading towards a golfer. "Geronimo!" He was hit by the club while he was just above the ball. "Ow! My face!" He flew up high again. "I just want this to be over!" He started falling towards several tables shaded by umbrellas. "Land somewhere soft, land somewhere soft!" He was heading towards Runo, and landed in her drink. She looked at him.

"Huh. I don't know what this stuff is, but it sure is delicious!" Runo grabbed her spoon and got him out. He looked at her. "Uh, hi!"

"Are you okay?" Asked Runo.

"I am now." He said. "But have I had a bad day!"

"How so?" Runo grabbed a napkin and began cleaning him as he recounted his day. "It sounds like you've had a really rough day." She set him down.

"It's been pretty humiliating actually. I came here to battle and I wind up getting bounced around like a ping pong ball! Thanks for being so nice to me."

"Well, of course. This is Bakugan City, where everyone lives in harmony. I'm just sorry your introduction here wasn't the best. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Oh, right! My name is Aerogan!"

"Hey Aerogan, nice to meet you!"

"Thanks! I'm really glad it's your drink that I landed in. Say, what's your name Mistress uh?"

"Don't worry about the Mistress." Said Runo. "Just call me Runo."

"Well Runo, I've travelled all this way and the arenas are closed. Can you help me find someone to battle against?"

"I dunno." Said Runo. "I don't think it's a good idea with Wiseman still on the loose. A friendly battle could be a costly distraction."

"Are you sure?"

"My teammates, The Battle Brawlers, Shifter and I have been keeping a vigilant watch for signs of trouble. We can't afford to slip because it would spell doom."

"Did you say the Battle Brawlers and Shifters?" Asked Aerogan. "Those guys are legends! And you're a member? That's totally awesome!"

"Yeah. I just recently rejoined to help them out."

"As a battler?"

"Well, these days I'm acting more as a remote backup for them since I don't have a partner Bakugan at the moment."

"Seriously?" Asked Aerogan. "You're flying solo?"

"That's right! But I don't mind. I'm still an important part of the team. Speaking of partners, where's yours? Did you guys get separated? Or, are you flying solo too?"

"Actually, that's another reason I came to Bakugan City."

"To find a partner?"

"That's right! But it looks like I can cross that item off my list, doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Asked Runo.

"Mistress Runo," said Aerogan and he went up to eye level, "would you do me the great honor of being my battling partner?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it! You're a brawler without a Bakugan and I'm a Bakugan without a brawler! It's perfect! Besides, I'm tired of training by myself!" Runo didn't look as enthusiastic. However, she did relent something.

"How about I just introduce you to the Brawlers and Shifters first?" With that, the two went back to base. We all gathered around at her call. She went through the story. "So anyway, that's how I first met Aerogan. And he hasn't left my side ever since."

"All I've ever wanted to do was battle, guys!" Said Aerogan. "So what do you say? Can I join your team? Please please please please" he just keep going.

Marucho laughed. "Well, I certainly have to give you points for enthusiasm." Roxtor started.

"You can agree with Marucho all you want, Roxtor." Said Radizen. "But I think the kid's being a bit pushy." Drago laughed.

"He reminds me of you."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan.

"Think back to the beginning, Dan." I said.

"Speak for yourself, Atom. I recall you being quite enthusiastic when you discovered that you could brawl without upsetting the Timeline."

"So, tell us why you're so anxious to battle." Said Shun.

"Well, my specialty has always been jumping. It's what I'm good at. So that's what my Mistress always had me practice. That's all I would do, day after day. Jump up and down, and up and down from dawn till dusk. But, eventually, I got kinda bored of being up in the clouds and began to wonder what was beyond them. So here I am fellas! Ready to put my skills to the test in an actual battle!"

"Do you really think that just because you're a good jumper you'll be a good battler?" Asked Reptak.

"Well, how am I ever going to find out if I don't give battling a try? I'll never know if I just stick to jumping in the dirt!"

"It's clear to me that you don't truly understand what it means to be a battler." Said Drago.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm a kid?" Asked Aerogan. "You sound just like my Mistress."

"Well, he's right." Said Azion. "In comparison, you've always been a kid. You have no outside experience and no understanding of the true consequences of battles."

"I'll give you this," said Chaos, "Though young in experience, old in power."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"So Dan, tell me, what do you think?" Asked Runo.

"I think, that you brought him home so he's your problem to deal with now." Dan walked away.

"Fine! You're no help!"

"You should probably have Mira check him." I said. "Who knows what powers he hides?"

"Who's Mira?" Asked Aerogan. Runo quickly went to the lab and Mira began analyzing him.

"So, do you see anything interesting Mira?"

"Well, he's definitely got superior jumping ability, that's for sure." The analyzing drawer popped out and Aerogan got out.

"I told you guys, that's all I do. Day in and day out. Speaking of which, my legs are cramping up, which means I should practice."

"You mean right now?" Asked Runo.

"Yeah. It's the only way I can work out the stiffness. Do you know anywhere around here that I might be able to get some practice in Mistress Runo?"

"Uh, practice?" She looked at Mira.

"There's always the woods." She said. Runo grabbed Aerogan and quickly made her way towards the woods. When she got to a secluded spot she put Aerogan down and he got started.

"This training in the mountain thing is more Shun's kind of speed, not mine." She looked at Aerogan. "For a guy that left home because he was sick of training, you're working it pretty hard there Aerogan."

"I said I wanted to do more than just training, not quit it all together." Runo laughed. "But I'm gonna tell you, I'm really happy to be here with you, even if it's only for a daily workout. But I'd love it if it were more! So, what do you say? Can we be partners?" He did his same please act.

"Stop with all this partner stuff!" Yelled Runo. "I gave up battling a long time ago, anyhow. Okay?"

"What? Why the heck would you do that?"

"Well, you see, my old partner Bakugan Tigrerra and I decided that rather than battling on the front line we would take a more defensive role than that."

"You mean you focused on staying behind and protecting your family?" Runo nodded.

"But enough talking about me. We're here so you can get your training in, cuz that's what you're gonna have to do if you want to be a battler!"

"Okay then." Aerogan closed up and landed. He jumped. "Get a load of this!" He jumped high enough to leave Runo's sight.

"Wow." Wiseman was lurking, Worton and Balista in tow.

"Well, well well." He said. "I thought Runo was merely the Battle Suit operator."

"I've never seen that Bakugan before." Said Worton. "But if she's here training him, then they are surely battling partners. They should be easy to defeat."

"Balista, why are you so quiet?" Balista grunted in reply, thinking about everything he's uncovered.

"No reason. Just thinking about the battle ahead." Aerogan landed and fell over.

"That was great. Why don't you take a little breather?" Asked Runo.

"Nah, I've got a few more in me. Just give me a sec, okay?"

"You really put 110% into things. I bet your Mistress will be really proud of you if she could see you now, Aerogan."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep."

"Gee, thanks." Something rustled nearby. Runo stood up.

"Wiseman."

"So, you were a battler too then, Runo. Perhaps you should show me what you're made of."

"Uh, I don't think so pal. I left that life behind, got it?"

"Of course we'll fight you, creep!" Said Aerogan. "And we'll wipe the floor with you too!"

"Hold on!" Said Runo.

"Mistress Runo, you've seen how much strength and endurance I have. We can do this! Trust me." Wiseman laughed.

"Looks like you Bakugan has enough arrogance for the both of you." He smiled.

"Wiseman!" Dan ran up. "If you want a fight, take us on!"

"Dan!" Said Runo.

"How did you find us?" Asked Aerogan.

"Mira told us you were off to train, so we had her track you from Runo's Bakumeter signal. Looks like we got here just in time." Runo gasped.

"Dan Kuso! If you're planning on lecturing me, you better think twice buddy!"

"Hold on Runo." Said Drago. "We didn't come here to lecture you. We came to apologize and help."

"Uh, wait a sec!" Said Dan.

"Well, I guess I accept then." Said Runo. Dan scratched the back of his head nervously. He pointed at Wiseman.

"Let's do this Wiseman!"

"My pleasure, Kuso!" Wiseman held up Worton and Balista. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Worton! Rise Aquos Balista!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan. He threw Drago and Reptak. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Haos Reptak!" They jumped at Balista and Worton.

"Ability Activate!" Countered Wiseman. "Switch Blizzard!" A wall of ice formed in front of them.

"No way!" Said Dan. "So intense."

"Watch it!" Said Drago.

"Your turn, Professor!" Said Wiseman. "Ability Activate! Dawn Tentacle!" Worton began whipping Drago and Reptak.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Spar Hook!" Reptak took aim at Worton.

"Target lock!" He readied. "Engage!" He fired.

"Wicked." Said Aerogan.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Hyper Agility!" Reptak's attack was blocked by Worton.

"No way!" Said Dan. Worton vanished.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Reptak. He fired at Worton, who was coming at him.

"Give it up! Your attacks are utterly useless against a Nonet." Worton whipped Reptak.

Drago flew up. "You won't get away with this Worton!" Worton appeared in front of him.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty to go around!" He gave Drago the same treatment. He fell.

"Drago!" Drago hit the ground. Worton landed.

"Are you ready Balista? It's time to combine!"

"Just say the words!" Said Balista.

"Bakugan, Fuse!" The two combined into Volkaos.

"Whoa! This is crazy intense!" Said Aerogan.

"We are not gonna lose this!" Said Drago. "Do you hear me Wiseman?" Drago and Reptak stood up. "Drago! Reptak! Time to combine, guys!"

"Right!"

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Hydro Monsoon!" The tornado whipped up, engulfing Drago and Reptak.

"Drago! Reptak! No!"

"Oh no!" Said Aerogan. "Mistress Runo!"

"It's okay." Said Runo. "They can still win this fight."

"Uh" said Aerogan.

"Drago, you okay?" Asked Reptak.

"Never better."

"I thought I had strength and endurance!" Said Aerogan. "But these guys." He thought back to what Drago said. "Drago was right. I didn't then. But I sure do now!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. Nothing happened. "Say what?"

"Once you've been hit by the Hydro Monsoon, you're paralyzed from activating any of your own abilities for quite some time!" Explained Wiseman. Dan growled.

"Even in dark moments like this, Drago and Reptak will never give up the fight, Aerogan."

"Because they want to protect us!" Said Aerogan. Drago and Reptak collapsed.

"That was a tough one, but we've faced worse! Right Drago?"

"You bet! That was just a warm up."

"Let's show him that the bond between Bakugan and humans can't be broken!" Said Dan.

"You really need a new speech." Said Wiseman. He thrust his hand forward and Volkaos created another tornado that raced towards Drago and Reptak.

"What the?" Asked Drago.

"Not again!" Said Reptak. They were engulfed and defeated. Dan stared down the tornado.

"No way!"

"I finally understand what it truly means to be a battler." Said Aerogan. "Please Mistress Runo, let me help out with this battle!"

"Wiseman, you may have won that round but we're not done yet! You hear me? Not even close!"

"That's tough talk for a loser!" Countered Wiseman.

"This isn't about me testing my skills or doing more than my training." Continued Aerogan.

"Dragonoid Destroyer!" Said Dan.

"I've finally found my true reason to battle! Please let me help!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"I can honestly say it's what my original Mistress back home would've wanted."

"Yeah, you're right!" Said Runo. "Dan, here comes a little help from your friends! Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Reptak and Aerogan landed on Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Are you ready, Drago?"

"You bet!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Ride on!"

"Jumping attack!" Called Dan. Aerogan was shot sky high.

"Here I go!" He said.

"Spar Hook!" Said Reptak.

"Earth Revolver!" Said Drago. Dragonoid Destroyer charged up.

"Let 'em have it!" Said Dan.

"Attack!" Dragonoid Destroyer fired. Neither attack did anything.

"I told you your attacks were useless!" Said Worton. Aerogan punched through the clouds and went over the tornado. He stared down it.

"I see an opening!" He said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Lightning Smasher!" Aerogan lit up and began spinning. He launched up then rocketed back down.

"What?" Asked Worton just before Aerogan hit.

"Nice one!" Said Dan.

"Great Job!" Said Runo.

"Whoa! I did it! I totally thrashed that dude!" Said Aerogan.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Blast Blow!" Volkaos attacked.

"No way!" Said Dan.

"You'll never defeat me!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. He launched his own attack.

"But I thought I destroyed him." Said Aerogan, dejectedly.

"Keep your guard up Aerogan!" Warned Drago.

"Nonets are the most evil of evil!" Said Reptak. "They're not going to go down so easy! Remember that!"

"Aw man, what are we gonna do now?" Asked Aerogan. Volkaos whipped up another tornado.

"Watch out Aerogan!" Shouted Dan. Dragonoid Destroyer jumped back from the Tornado.

"We've gotta hold on!" Said Reptak.

"Not the twister again!" Complained Dan.

"We can't get through it, so we're going to have to attack from above again!" Said Drago.

"I'm pinned down pretty good here, I don't think I can make it that high!" Said Reptak. The twister approached Aerogan.

"Whoa! It's higher than before, but I think I can do it!"

"Dragonoid Destroyer only has enough juice for one more attack." Said Dan. "So you're gonna have to do it on your own!"

"I'm on it!" Said Aerogan. "I'll just have to give it my best leap!"

"Hold on, maybe I can give you some help!" Said Reptak.

"Let's do it then!" Rings began to emanate from Aerogan, and they jumped. Runo watched them go, as did Dragonoid Destroyer, Drago and Dan. Reptak and Aerogan reached the top of their arc.

"This is my stop, the rest is up to you, kid." Said Reptak.

"I've got this!" Reptak began to slow and grabbed Aerogan's leg.

"Okay then. Ale op!" Reptak threw Aerogan higher.

"Fly!" Yelled Runo.

"I'm gonna do this, because the brawlers taught me what it means to battle for all the right reasons!" Said Aerogan. He got above the tornado. "Time to drop the hammer!" He attacked again.

"You think that lousy attack will work on me?" Asked Worton.

"Absolutely!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. He charged up another attack.

"Force Cannon Striker!" Said Drago. It hit the base. "Now!"

"Give it all you got, kid!" Said Reptak.

"Go Aerogan!" Yelled Runo. Aerogan dove down, hitting Volkaos with everything he had.

"Now Dragonoid Destroyer!" Yelled Dan.

"Hyper Cross Cannon!" Said Drago. Dragonoid Destroyer fired, defeating Volkaos. Worton and Balista went back to Wiseman.

"I must confess, you took me by surprise today." He said. He vanished.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. Aerogan was on the ground in ball form, breathing heavily.

"Um, best jump ever!" Said Runo.

"Thanks!" He said, getting up.

"So, you actually found your true reason for battling."

"Yeah, but I forgot it already."

"Are you serious?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya. It's what partners do with each other, right?"

"Right." Said Runo.

"I want to thank you again, Mistress Runo, for being so awesome to me! I had an amazing time and learned so much! But I think it's time I go back home to finish my training."

"Your Mistress in probably worried about you." Said Runo.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Aerogan was walking back the way he went, returning to where he started. He kneeled down before another Bakugan. "Mistress, I'm sorry for running off like that without telling you, but I learned many valuable lessons during my time on Earth. I actually got to fight alongside the Battle Brawlers with my new partner, Runo!"

"Runo?" Asked Tigrerra. "I know of her. No doubt you did much learning during your time with her. But now you are back home, and your focus should return to jumping practice. So off you go."

"Yes Mistress." Tigrerra looked up.

"Runo, even though much time has passed, and we are far apart, our hearts still share a bond. Wherever you may be, I wish only safety and happiness for you, and the rest of the Brawlers and Shifters."

* * *

 _After our last battle with Mechtavius Destroyer, Shun made a hasty decision that might just be the key to defeating Wiseman for good! By throwing Orbeum and Skytruss to Wiseman just before he vanished, they were able to sneak onto the island where they were hiding out! But even so, we've still got to find them and figure out how to stop Wiseman! It's a long road, but we've got to travel it._


	39. Message From Within

The time is now. We have allies behind enemy lines. The threat is growing greater every day. This is the last option! We can do this!

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Skytruss and Orbeum were floating through the caves in Wiseman's hideout, trying to remain undetected. They hid behind a stalagmite. "Yuck." Said Skytruss. "This whole place smells like wet dog."

"Quiet!" Said Orbeum. "I'm trying to create a mental map in my head of all the passageways we've already taken. All your talking is getting me confused."

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot to bring the breadcrumbs to leave a trail with. Give me a break! It's not like we had a lot of notice!" Skytruss thought back to when Shun charged Wiseman.

"What choice did Master Shun have? Until now, we had no idea where Wiseman was hiding out. He made a split decision to send us, and now it's our mission to collect intel on the enemy's location and report our findings to the rest of the Brawlers."

"I guess so, but still. The stink is so back in here that if I don't get out soon, I'll barf." Skytruss turned around, ramming into a stalactite. He fell and began bouncing around.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Said Orbeum. Skytruss rammed into the hidden button, opening the door.

"I'm trying!"

"Oh man! What the heck did you just do?"

"Well, I think I just saved the day, little bro. Wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Atop the volcano, Wiseman was with the Nonets. "Finally, after our countless battles against the Brawlers, the moment we've all been waiting for has arrived. The charging has been completed. It is time for the complete and final resurrection of the mighty, nomadic Mechtogan!"

"Are you sure this time, Wiseman?" Asked Betadron.

"Yes." Agreed Spatterix. "It feels like we've heard this all before." Wiseman grabbed all eight Nonets.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid. "Baku-sky Raiders Jump!" He threw the rest. "Bakugan, Stand!" He raised his arms. "Come, Complete Mechtogan. Slicerak! Mandibor! Exostriker!" The Nonets began glowing, and energy travelled up. The three Mechtogan named descended.

"Can you feel the level of power?" Asked Mandibor. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before!"

"Yes indeed my brother." Said Exostriker. "It's incredible."

Slicerak laughed. "So what are we waiting for?" All three began glowing.

"If it's true, and they really are complete, I can't imagine how much total power they must wield." Said Tremblar.

"Hold on!" Said Kodokor. "We're not inside that cocoon of light!"

"Yeah!" Said Stronk. "We can move around freely!"

"Perhaps the Mechtogan truly are completed, as Wiseman says." Said Mutabrid. "It seems they don't need a Bakugan host to operate."

"Hold on just a second!" Said Spatterix. "If they really are complete, then where the heck is Coredegon?"

"As leader of the Mechtogan, he needs just a little more time. Think of it as saving the very best for last."

"I don't have time to decipher your double talk anymore, Wiseman! Take us to Drago so we can destroy him once and for all and have our revenge!"

"Indeed." Said Worton. "The time for talk is over, Wiseman. All we care about now is action."

Balista looked at Wiseman. "And, of course, revealing your little buried secret." He thought. Orbeum and Skytruss peeked around a corner to see all of them.

"That sounds like all kinds of bad news." Said Skytruss.

"No kidding." Said Orbeum. "We should tell the boss." He moved slightly, making a few pebbles fall. Betadron looked in their direction.

"Who's there?" He fired lasers from his eyes, destroying the area. "Whatever it was, it's dust now." Skytruss and Orbeum looked from behind a stalactite.

"Whoa!" Said Skytruss. "That was way too close." They floated down the cave again. Wiseman looked to it.

"That's it. Go ahead and warn the Brawlers. It will save me the trouble of summoning them myself."

* * *

"Hurry up!" Said Skytruss. "We have to send word to the others right away! Let's go!"

"Relax, I'm coming!" Said Orbeum. They stopped going forward, and began glowing. A ring of light formed around them, then was sent into the sky. It vanished.

"That should do it little brother. Now let's just hope they get here quickly."

* * *

Jaakor got a message. "Did you hear that?" He asked. We all watched him float to the window, then followed him.

"What is it pal?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, Jaakor. I didn't hear anything." Said Marucho.

"It's a message guys!" Said Shun.

"Huh?" Runo looked outside.

"Huh? What's that?" Just outside the window, symbols began to appear.

"It's an ancient Bakugan text." Said Jaakor. "Rarely seen anymore, and known only to the ninja clan. It's a distress call."

"Distress call?" Asked Dan. "What the heck is going on here, Shun?"

"Isn't it simple at this point?" Asked Azion.

"Well guys," started Shun, " at the end of the last battle we fought, I sent Skytruss and Orbeum on a recon mission to find Wiseman's hideout."

"So why didn't you tell us?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, why?" Asked Drago. "Surely they could've used our help!"

"Let me guess," said Radizen, "you sent them because they're ninjas and we're no, right?"

"Correct." Said Shun. "It was a stealth mission."

"Let's have a look at their message." Said Jaakor. He looked at the writing. "It appears that the evil Mechtogan Mandibor, Exostriker and Slicerak have been completely resurrected and are working with a dangerously high power level." That shocked Shun, Dan and Marucho.

"Well, that's all helpful information, but did they happen to send us their coordinates?" Asked Mira.

"Yes." Said Jaakor. "It says Wiseman's hideout is in sector G48." Marucho ran over to the screen.

"Computer, satellite view of G48." An image pulled up, revealing an island dead center of the area. "There it is!" An image of the island pulled up. "Look!"

"It figures he's hiding out inside a volcano." Said Dan. "It's the last place we would ever try to look." He turned to us. "So, everyone knows what needs to be done. So let's get right to it, okay guys?" He looked at Mira and Runo. "Mira and Runo. We need you guys here in the lab. If we're up against some crazy power, we'll need you to send us the battle suits."

"Sounds good." Said Mira.

"Be careful you guys." Said Runo. Dan gave a thumbs up.

"Kato, can you please get us" started Marucho.

"It's already done."

"We have to be ready." Said Chaos.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm positive this time!" Said Orbeum. They were floating near the heart of the volcano. "The corridor we came in through is just over this way!"

"Oh yeah? Well you've been saying that for the last half an hour!" Just admit it, we're lost!" Stronk and Skytruss collided.

"Uh oh." Said Orbeum.

"What the? Whoa."

"Why don't ya watch where you're" started Stronk. "Huh? Who are you two? I've seen you somewhere before." Skytruss and Orbeum fell over. "But where?" Stronk turned away for a second. Realization struck him. "Wait a minute! You fight with the Brawlers sometimes, don't ya?" He looked to where they were. "Where'd they go?" He floated up." They couldn't have gotten far. I bet they're just over there!" He crashed into a stalagmite, destroying it. Skytruss and Orbeum fell. "That should do it." He looked down.

"You wish!" Said Skytruss. The two began hopping from rock to rock.

"Smell ya later!" Said Orbeum.

"You little punks! I'll get you!"

* * *

Balista floated down a corridor. "Wiseman has been using us this entire time to generate enough power from our battles to resurrect the Mechtogan. We've allowed him to do so because he's promised us our vengeance against Drago, but still, something doesn't fell right. We've extended far too much trust to this stranger. It's time that we learned his true identity." He pressed the button, opening the door. "And the key to unlocking this mystery is right here." He looked at Gunz and entered the room, unaware that he was being watched by someone.

* * *

Skytruss and Orbeum were flying through the woods surrounding the volcano. Stronk was following them. "Come back here and fight!" Skytruss shot some leaves at Stronk. "Whoa! Hey! How about a heads up?" Orbeum shot more leaves at him. He dodged all but the last one. A beam came down at Skytruss and Orbeum, forcing them to jump back.

"What was that?" Asked Skytruss.

"A new player." Said Orbeum.

"Did you really think you could sneak into our hideout and not pay the price?" Asked Spatterix. "If so, you are fools!"

"That underground stink pile is your hideout?" Asked Skytruss. "We thought we got lost and found Bakugan City's sewer system!"

"It's time we showed these creeps why you never mess with ninjas!" Said Orbeum.

"Bring it roaches!" Said Stronk. He and Orbeum charged each other, but Orbeum threw a glowing ball of light at Stronk, blinding him. "My eyes!"

"I'm over here!" Orbeum tried to kick Stronk, who blocked it.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Not even close!" Spatterix and Skytruss were battling in the air.

"If you're finished with these fancy aerial ballet moves, perhaps we can get down to some serious brawling!" Said Spatterix.

"Oh, so you want to make fun of my stealthy ninja moves, huh? Well let's see how you like this instead!" Orbeum glowed brightly, forcing Spatterix away. Orbeum did the same to Stronk. The two landed next to each other.

"Let's finish them off!" Said Skytruss. The duo landed on a rock, which shifted. "Huh? A log swung down at them, knocking them away.

"That is easily my favorite booby trap of all time!" Said Spatterix. "Did you see the look on their moronic faces?"

"Yeah! It was classic!"

* * *

Skytruss and Orbeum landed near the edge of the island. "Well that really hurt." Said Orbeum. The two heard a noise, and saw something rise out of the water. A hatch opened on it, revealing Dan climbing out.

"We're here! Skytruss! Orbeum!" We all disembarked quickly and they told their story.

"Excellent work you two." Said Jaakor.

"Thank you sensei." Said Skytruss. "But we were just doing our jobs."

"We were worried our transmission might not get to you in time." Dan looked up from them.

"So this is the place. Okay! Are you ready to take those creeps down?"

"Yeah!" Said Shun and Marucho.

"It's not going to be our easiest task, but we can do it!" Said Azion.

"Let's head up." Agreed Chaos. The ground rumbled.

"First, we have to get past them." I said. The Mechtogan walked up.

"There they are." Said Dan. "Just like the message said!"

"So this is what they look like in their completely resurrected forms!" Said Drago.

"We've been waiting for you, Battle Brawlers!" Said Slicerak.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Said Mandibor.

"I can't decide which one of you I want to smash first!" Said Exostriker.

"Whatever!" Said Dan. "We'll take you down just like every time before!" All six of us got ready. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said.

"Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump!" Said Dan. "Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! Go Haos Reptak!"

"Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump!" Said Shun. "Go Ventus Jaakor! Go Darkus Skytruss! Go Darkus Orbeum!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Marucho. "Go Aquos Radizen! Go Subterra Roxtor!"

"Bakugan, Stand!" Said Azion. "Burn them to the ground Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon! Drown them Aquos Tsunami Slight!"

"Baku-sky Raider, Jump!" Said Chaos. "Darken their day Darkus Doomic Vladitor! Bakugan, Stand! Blow them away Ventus Windstorm Janthide!"

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" I said. "Light them up Haos Mythical Leonidas!"

"Let's go!" Said Dan.

"Right!" We all said.

* * *

"Hey you, wake up!" Said Balista. "I've got some questions for you! Who's Wiseman, and what's your connection to him?" Gunz didn't move. "Can you hear me in there? Huh? Say something!" Balista turned away and left.

"Balista." Said Wiseman. Balista looked at him.

"Wiseman."

"Have you heard?" Asked Wiseman. "The Brawlers have invaded the island."

"What?"

* * *

Drago dove at Slicerak as Reptak charged at him. He fired back, stopping them. "Ability Activate! Dragon Astral!" Drago fired. "Ability Activate! Grapple Buster!"

"Need some help?" I asked. "Ability Activate! Mythical Wave!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Asked Slicerak. He fired, blocking Drago and Reptak's attacks. Leo's attack got through, but dealt minimal damage. Slicerak overpowered Drago and Reptak, the latter of which putting up a shield.

"Let's try this!" The attack rushed in.

"Oh no, it's too much energy!" Said Drago. "Reptak! Get out of the way!"

"Too late!" Said Slicerak. The attack hit, blowing through the shield.

"Reptak!"

"You'll pay for that!" Said Drago, firing again. He hit, but dealt little damage.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than that you fool!" He fired again, at Drago. He fell and landed next to Reptak.

"Aw man!" Said Dan. "They're too strong!"

"Now it's my turn to join in the fun!" Said Exostriker. "I wanna crush some Bakugan too!"

"Let's go!" Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury!"

"Right!" Said Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum. Jaakor sent wind at Exostriker, binding him.

"Let's add a little charge to the mix!" Said Skytruss. He and Orbeum added their portion of the attack. As the dust settled, Exostriker was fine.

"Pathetic!"

"No way!" Said Shun.

"After all that, there's barely a scratch on him!" Said Jaakor.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Fire Welder!" Pyreon charged in.

"Not happening!" Said Exostriker. He fired at Pyreon, sending him back. "Now I'll show you how I dole out punishment!" He fired at Shun's Bakugan, blasting them back.

"Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Hydro Impact!" Slight charged up, but was blasted away by Exostriker.

"This is fun!"

"This is bad!" Said Marucho.

"No kidding!" Said Radizen. "One Mechtogan is taking on five Bakugan with no trouble at all!"

"Smile, you overgrown chicken, because you're next on the chopping block!" Said Mandibor.

"Aw snap! This isn't going to end well!" Radizen realized something. "Hang on, did he just call me"

"Radizen!" Yelled Drago.

"Huh?"

"We can't take them on single handedly. We need to combine our efforts!"

"Yeah! You heard Drago guys!" Said Dan.

"Right!" Said everybody but me. Mandibor fired at Radizen and Roxtor, who jumped out of the way.

"Let's do this!" Said Radizen. They began rolling on the ground. "Bakugan, Fuse!" They combined into Betakor. "Talk about a killer combination!" Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum combined.

"Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!" Said Jaakor. Janthide got behind Vladitor.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said.

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Drago and Reptak.

"Bakugan, Fuse!" Said Pyreon and Slight. Slicerak broke the silence.

"Do you actually think combining like that will make a difference?"

"If anything, they've only make it easier for us!" Said Exostriker.

"Exactly!" Said Mandibor. "Now we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone!"

"Yeah?" Asked Radizen. "Well try getting past my two fists first!"

"Let's go!" Said Drago as he took off.

"Come and get it!" Said Slicerak. He fired and Drago dodged.

"Now Dan!"

"United Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Harvey Cannon Impact Torrent!" Aeroblitz fired, but Slicerak blocked with his hand.

"The more you resist, the more you annoy me." He realized something. "How is it possible that their power isn't dissipating?" He got knocked back. Exostriker looked at him in shock, only to get hit himself. Mandibor got hit next.

"How could they possibly do damage to our resurrected bodies?"

"Keep hammering them!" Said Dan.

"Don't worry Dan, we're all over this!" Said Drago. He took aim again.

* * *

Wiseman walked into a room with Balista. "Here we are."

"I thought we were going to fight the Brawlers! Where are they? I don't see them anywhere!" Wiseman grabbed him.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Balista turned to Wiseman.

"What the heck are you doing Wiseman?" Wiseman wasn't where he was.

"You've been a naughty boy, Balista." Said Wiseman. "Sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong. You couldn't be content with the vengeance I promised you against Drago. Well now it's time you pay the price for all your snooping!"

Balista kept looking around. "Well I'm not going to let you take me down without a fight!" He fired into the ceiling, then at the floor, then somewhere else.

* * *

Aeroblitz few up, dodging attacks. He then turned back down. "United Ability Activate! Harvey Cannon Impact Torrent!" Aeroblitz rained down fire upon the Mechtogan.

"I'm gonna make you suffer!" Said Slicerak.

"Go Jaakor! You too Radizen!" Said Drago.

"Don't count us out!" Said Pyreon.

"Or us!" Said Vladitor.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Thunder!" Magmafury began charging up.

"Say goodbye!" Said Jaakor. He fired.

"We're not done with you insects yet!" Said Exostriker.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Terror Blue!"

"Choke on this!" Said Radizen. Exostriker was hit.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Scalding Wave!"

"Fused Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Turbine Blade!" The two attacks went at the Mechtogan. They all fired again, sending more attacks at the Mechtogan.

"Did we finish them off?" Asked Drago.

"We must have." Said Jaakor. "We used all of our energy on them."

"There's no way they could've survived that!" Agreed Radizen. Not in a million years.

"I hope not." Said Pyreon. "If they did, we can't fight back." Vladitor peered into the smoke.

"This day just got worse." He said. The smoke vanished, revealing the Mechtogan unharmed.

"Look! Over there!" Said Marucho. Slicerak laughed.

"Another futile attempt!"

"Perhaps we should applaud their tenacity?" Suggested Mandibor.

"But why encourage them when they're doomed to fail anyhow?" Asked Exostriker.

"I can't believe it didn't work!" Said Drago.

"Don't give up!" Said Dan. "We can do this if we attack them all together!"

"Ready Jaakor? Skytruss? Orbeum?"

"Let's go Radizen and Roxtor!"

"We can do this Pyreon, Slight!"

"We can never give up!" Agreed Chaos. Dan looked at me.

"Right!" Said the Bakugan.

"All we're missing is Leonidas." He said. "I think you know what to do!" I looked at my Attribute Wheel.

"Let's give it a go!" I said. "Attributic" my hand felt weird again.

"Split!" Finished Leo. A dull, aching pain went up my arm. I looked at my hand again to see the wheel flashing.

"We" started Drago.

"Won't be" continued Jaakor.

"Defeated!" continued Radizen.

"Not now" said Pyreon.

"Not ever!" Finished Vladitor.

"You three just stumbled into your worst nightmare." Said Leo.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Infinity Strike!" All of the attacks fired and the Leos followed them.

"Ready?" Asked Slicerak.

"Absolutely my brother!" Said Mandibor.

"Let's erase them from existence!" Said Exostriker. All three began glowing with a dark energy. They created a shield in front of them that stopped the first five attacks, shocking the everybody.

"I thought that the additional power would break through." I thought. The Leos went in, but were blocked as well.

* * *

Balista kept firing around. "Come out Wiseman! Or don't you have the courage to show yourself? I've had enough of your games. Tell me who you really are! I demand it! Do you hear me Wiseman? I want answers!"

"Very well then, Balista." Balista turned to Wiseman, seeing him floating at eye level.

"What?"

"If you really do insist on knowing who I am, then," Wiseman smiled, "I'll grant you your wish." He began glowing with a dark energy.

"What?" Asked Balista. "No! It can't be!" A large shadow loomed over him.

* * *

Gunz groaned, then woke up. "Where a-am I? W-What happened to me?"

* * *

Slicerak laughed. "Now you're looking at" said Mandibor.

"One true and united power!" Finished Exostriker. The shield fired at us, blowing everybody back.

"Oh no!" Said Jaakor as he was defeated.

"This stinks dude!" Said Radizen as he was defeated. Aeroblitz separated.

"Our combination." Said Drago.

"They separated us." Said Reptak. Corenago and Mercurial both fell, defeated. All but the Haos Leonidas vanished, sending several waves of pain up my arm. I screamed in pain.

"Atom!" Said Azion.

"Drago! Reptak!" Yelled Dan.

"I don't get it!" Said Shun. "With only one hit?"

"They actually took all of them down!" Said Marucho.

"Aw man." Said Dan. "They've got too much power."

"Hm. Why the long faces, Brawlers?" Asked Slicerak.

"You're not just giving up on us, are you?" Asked Exostriker.

"It was ridiculous of all of you to think that you even had the slightest chance at defeating us!" Said Mandibor.

"We'll show you!" Said Drago.

"We won't give up!" Said Leo.

"Quiet!" Said Mandibor.

"It's time for you all" started Slicerak.

"To disappear!" Finished Exostriker. They fired again, but at us.

"Dan!" Yelled Drago.

"Watch out!" Said Reptak.

"You won't get at them!" Said Leo. All three got in the way, blocking the attack but getting defeated. The force of it knocked all of us back, sending us down into the water.

* * *

 _Gunz has woken up, and he's very confused. The only thing he can remember is brawling against Dan. He only know that he opened his eyes and that he's in some sort of cave. He feels like he's woken up in his own worst nightmare. He figures out that the Nonets are trying to destroy the world and that Reptak is fighting with Dan. But the biggest kicker for him is that Wiseman looks just like him. That's something he can't believe, but the hard truth hits him faster than he can blink._


	40. Wiseman's Secret

**So much stuff going on with Robotics, I wasn't able to get another chapter of Destruction written. But I got this one, right? Anyways, one important thing of note. To those writing reviews as guests, please give me a name I can talk to you by! I can't respond to your reviews without a name, especially the questions! Beyond that, enjoy!**

We found Wiseman's base, but were too late to stop him from summoning the Mechtogan fully. We fought a valiant battle, but were easily defeated. But, Wiseman did something yet undiscovered. He destroyed Balista. But because of him doing that, Gunz woke up and is now questioning everything around him.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Gunz saw his battle against Dan, Reptak and Drago appearing before him. "Okay Battle fans! You've seen these two destroy every opponent that's crossed their path! And now, they're going head to head against each other! Who will be the last man standing in the match of Dan versus Gunz?" Gunz stared at Dan.

"You're going down, Kuso!" He looked at Reptak. "You ready Reptak?"

"Yes." Reptak jumped up to hit Drago, but he blocked. "Gunz. We can do this!"

"Yes! It's just like we promised each other! Together we'll be champions. This is our time Reptak!" The battle began to go fuzzy, then vanished. Gunz woke up. "Where a-am I? Wh-what happened to me?" He tried to step away from the wall, but could barely move. He kept pulling, and the vines tangling him began to break. He twisted his body, breaking them more, then broke free. He stumbled as he fell, landing on his knees. "I don't understand. I was fighting with Kuso and then" he stood up. "What's going on here? Gotta find out." He held his eye and tried to remember. He then remembered Exostriker firing at him. "Right. It was those Mechtogan."

* * *

"Your last battle sent the Brawlers tumbling off a cliff and into the ocean." Said Worton. "There's been no sign of them. No one could've survived that, so why are we still searching the island?"

"Because, Professor, the Brawlers have the resilience of cockroaches." He began walking away. "I won't believe that they're gone until I see all of the bodies."

"One more question, Wiseman." Wiseman stopped walking away. "I haven't seen Balista in a while." That brought Wiseman's deed back to his mind. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No idea." Said Wiseman. He began walking again. "Perhaps he stuck his nose somewhere it didn't belong." Wiseman walked to his secret room and opened it. He stepped in, then heard something. He grabbed Gunz's hand as he tried to hit him. "I'm surprised you have so much energy after such a long nap."

"Are you the one who brought be here, you punk? Come on! Answer me now! I said answer me!" Wiseman pulled Gunz's hand, sending him towards the wall. He laughed.

"Let me ask you a question first, Gunz." Wiseman opened his helmet. "Do I," he slowly began to remove it. As Gunz watched, he became more and more confused, "look familiar to you?"

"But that's" said Gunz, not understand what was in front of him. "No way!"

"I understand your confusion, Gunz." Said Wiseman. "I can only imagine how shocking it must be to come face to face with your doppelganger like this. But perhaps it's better if you just accept that the truth is something to great for your puny human mind to comprehend. I only know of three who could."

"My human mind?"

"The one that created me!" Wiseman started speaking in an imitation of Gunz. "I'm going to beat Dan and Drago, no matter what it takes!" He switched to his voice. "So, do you remember that, Gunz?"

"How did you"

"They may have only been thoughts, but they were so deeply rooted in anger and jealousy that their dark energy seeped out of you. But that same energy was not content to just be. So, in turn, it created me."

"You're wrong!" Said Gunz. He held his head. "It's true, I wanted to beat him, but not because I was angry or jealous of him. My intentions weren't based in anything negative."

"Then explain to me how I got here."

"Quiet!" Yelled Gunz. "I don't know how you got inside my head, but you don't know me!" He realized something. "Wait! Where's Reptak? What have you done with him!"

"To be quite honest with you, I don't really know where he is. Feel free to take a look around the island if you like." Gunz growled. "But don't be surprised if your old partner is unhappy to see you." Gunz ran past Wiseman. "Good luck with your search, Gunz. You'll return soon, once you learn that there's no hope for you." Wiseman laughed.

* * *

"Aw man, I can't believe it." Said Dan. We were all in the sub, underwater. "That must've been at least a hundred foot drop we took."

"I'm just thankful that Kato was able to scoop us up in the submarine or we'd still be reading water." Said Marucho.

"I'm with Dan on this one." Said Azion. "I remember seeing you guys take the plunge, but I never knew how you survived."

"I've got Skytruss and Orbeum doing more recon on the island, and apparently the Nonets are still looking for us."

"If they're looking for us, then we need to be even more prepared for the next attack against them." Said Shun.

"It's not the Nonets we should watch out for." Said Chaos. "It's the Mechtogan." Dan noticed something.

"Hey Reptak, what's wrong buddy?" Reptak looked at him.

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking that pretty soon, we're going to be facing off against Gunz again."

"Are you okay with that?" Asked Drago.

"Whatever." Said Dan. "Forget that dude, okay?"

"What?" Asked Reptak.

"I know he was your partner at one time, but something flipped his switch and now he's fighting on the side of evil. We'll try one more time to try and flip him, but if we can't we'll have to put him out of business for good. Alright?"

"Dan, do you have any idea how much the old Gunz looked up to and admired you?"

"What? You crazy dude? All I remember is that he couldn't stand me. That's why he was always challenging me."

"When Gunz first joined the professional brawling league, he was an undefeated rookie who had already made quite a name for himself. He was the one to watch."

"Sound familiar?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah, I figure I remember hearing something like that." Said Dan.

"Gunz always modelled himself after you, so you can imagine how excited he was when he finally got the chance to battle against his hero, but you defeated him pretty badly then. Well, he was crushed." Dan gasped. Then Reptak told the story.

* * *

Gunz threw his Bakumeter on the ground. "This stinks!" It bounced off the wall.

"Gunz?"

"He took me down like a total noob. I looked like a fool in front of everyone. Forget this, Reptak. Who needs it? I quit dude!" He raised his foot as if to crush his Bakumeter. He sent it down.

"Wait!" Yelled Reptak. Gunz stopped inches above his Bakumeter. He placed his foot back. "Gunz."

"I'm just, so ticked off." He thought back to the battle. "I'm not a punk, I've got some mad skills. But he took me down like I never fought a battle before. Kuso totally humiliated me, both of us! We got schooled in front of a packed arena. How do you come back from that, huh? Tell me!"

"We swear an oath to each other to keep going." Said Reptak. "To keep getting better until we're the best anybody's ever seen."

"Reptak."

"What do you say? Are you with me?"

"You bet." Said Gunz. "I'm sorry I lost my head there pal." He thought of something. "You know what, we can beat those punks!" He grabbed his Bakumeter. "We just need a little more practice, a little more experience, and in no time we'll be able to take down anyone who dares to cross our path!" The two hit wrists.

* * *

"And with that, we were back in action." Said Reptak. "We trained around the clock, nonstop. Every battle we fought, we won, quickly working our way up the ranks. Before we knew it, it was our turn to face off against you and Drago again. I've never seen Gunz so excited. After all our hard work, he was getting another chance to go up against his hero and number one rival. The only difference was that this time he wasn't facing you as an underling or a rookie, but as an equal. It was going to be his proudest moment. Which is what doesn't make sense. Gunz wouldn't have just left without seeing thing through."

"Well, maybe if we ever get the real Gunz back, we can have a rematch!" Said Dan. "It's the least we can do for the loyalty you've shown us, Reptak."

"Thanks Dan." Said Reptak. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Okay, so let's start planning." I said. I thought of something. "Actually, hold that thought for a few minutes." The screen turned to Mira.

"Good news, everybody. Using the data files I had, I've been able to rebuild new versions of the Battle Suits Wiseman stole. That means our arsenal is whole once again."

"Wicked!" Said Dan. "Let's head back to the hideout! Only this time, I say we kick down their front door!"

"Sounds good to us." Said Azion.

"Right!" Said the Brawlers.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Chaos. The sub began to rise.

"Okay, coordinate codes are set!" Said Runo. "Battle Suits, Defendtrix, teleport to Drago! Combustoid, teleport to Reptak. Fortatron, teleport to Jaakor! Clawbruk, Teleport to Radizen! Attributal, teleport to Leonidas! Pyronic, teleport to Pyreon! Darkonic, teleport to Vladitor! Hydronic, teleport to Slight! Aironic, teleport to Janthide!" The sub approached the island again as we threw our Bakugan to the suits. "Connection complete! Battle Suit systems are powered up and Synchro rates are 100%! Good luck guys!" All nine Bakugan faced the island together.

"I suppose this is as good a place as any to start." Said Marucho.

"I'm sure they already know we're here." Said Dan.

"Let's go then." Said Shun.

"If all goes well, the outcome will be different." I said.

"We can only hope our extra strength will help." Said Chaos.

"Let's do this!" Said Azion.

"I'm coming for you, Gunz." Thought Reptak.

* * *

Gunz was getting some water from a waterfall. He stepped back and looked into it. He saw his reflection. "What that guy said to me can't be true, no way! He didn't come from me, I don't have that kind of darkness! Could I be that evil deep inside?" He looked down. "Who knows? I'm just fed up." The water began shaking. "I wonder, if those Reality Shifter myths are true, could one be able to help me?" The ground shook a little, shaking the water gain. Gunz noticed it, and began looking around. He saw Drago with Defendtrix walking. "Drago? What's he doing here?" Reptak walked past next. "And Reptak too?" He thought of something and gasped. "Reptak!" He yelled. Reptak kept walking, but Gunz wasn't deterred. He ran towards his partner. "Reptak!" He yelled, louder. Reptak stopped, along with everybody else.

"Huh?" Asked Reptak.

"Hey, check it out!" Said Dan. "Wiseman!"

"Dan!" Said Gunz.

"We came to settle this once and for all, pal!" Said Dan.

"What are you talking about Kuso?" Asked Gunz. "Hey Reptak! What's going on here, huh? Why are you with these guys?"

"Gunz?" Asked Reptak.

"Don't believe him Reptak! It's just more of Wiseman's tricks!" Yelled Dan. I looked at Gunz, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Who's Wiseman?" Asked Gunz. "It must be that other guy. I'm not him! I'm Gunz, Kuso!"

"Yeah right!" Said Dan. "We know you and Wiseman are the same guy!"

"No, that's not, that's not true you guys! No! There's some other guy out there with a face just like mine! Is that who you're talking about? Is he Wiseman?"

"Yeah, nice try buddy, but we're not falling for your innocent Gunz act again! You got that?"

"It's not an act!" Said Gunz.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it to us!" Said Shun. "Go on! If you're real, then give us a reason to believe you really are who you say you are!" Gunz looked at Reptak.

"Come on pal! We're partners, man! If anyone knows for sure I'm not lying, it's gonna be you! Can you tell these guys I'm the real Gunz? Come on dude, it's me here! You know it, right?" Reptak was silent for a moment.

"Gunz, if it's really you, then let me ask you. Do you remember the oath we swore to each other?" Gunz was slightly surprised.

"The oath."

"If you're Gunz, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about." Gunz began thinking hard. He remembered part of it, but it went fuzzy. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "Gunz!"

"I can only see bits of it. My brain's so fuzzy." He began thinking. "Why can't I remember? What did that guy do to mess up my head so badly? And how am I going to convince Reptak? What if I can't?" He gasped. "Please!" He got back up, but Wiseman was behind him. Dan gasped. "You gotta believe me!" Wiseman started to snap his fingers.

"Gunz, keep you head straight!" I yelled. Wiseman snapped, making Gunz vanish.

"Reptak!" Said Gunz, now back in the cave. "Oh no! Not this place!" He went to his knees again. "Not again!"

* * *

"Huh?" Asked Dan.

"What?" Asked Drago.

"So Wiseman and Gunz really are two different people?" Asked Dan.

"I've been trying to tell you, but you all fall to assumptions." I said.

"Yes." Said Wiseman. "And now that his partner Bakugan has turned his back on him, I'm sure I can add him to my list of allies who also want to destroy the Brawlers!"

"You're gonna pay for this!" Said Reptak. Wiseman's response was to jump up.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Subterra Stronk! Ventus Worton! Pyrus Spatterix!" He landed. "Battle Suits, ready! Combustoid! Now Clawbruk! Fortatron!" Spatterix got Combustoid, Worton got Clawbruk and Stronk got Fortatron. "I suggest the Shifters stay out of this, since we're fighting with the same Battle Suits on either side. This should also determine who's the superior battler once and for all!" Wiseman began thinking to himself. "This should be a good distraction for everyone involved til it's time for me to reveal my big surprise."

"Let's do this!" Said Spatterix. He fired.

"Whoa!" Said Dan. Jaakor blocked.

"Dan, we'll deal with the Gunz thing later!" Said Shun. "Let's focus on this battle!"

"Uh, yeah, right!" Said Dan. "Come on! Let's go Drago and Reptak!"

"Ready!" Said Drago.

"On it!" Said Reptak.

"We'll go and find Gunz." I said. "We've got to help him!"

"We're off!" Said Azion.

"You can count on us!" We took off, leaving Slight and Janthide. Drago and Reptak went after Spatterix.

"Radizen?" Asked Marucho.

"Ready boss!" Said Radizen. "Here we go!" He fired at Spatterix, but the attack was hit by Stronk's.

"Watch it you clown! That blast of yours nearly took me down!" Said Spatterix. "I'm on your side, remember?"

"You're welcome!" Said Stronk.

"I hate to break up your lover's quarrel, but can we get back to the battle please?" Asked Radizen.

"I'm with you on that one!" Said Janthide. She fired at Stronk, following Radizen.

"Heads up Radizen!" Warned Marucho.

"I'm going to crush you!" Said Worton. Janthide looked up.

"You wish, lizard lips!" Said Radizen.

"Now Stronk!" Said Worton.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your shirt on!" Drago and Slight fired at him, stopping him. He fired up, narrowly missing Drago.

"Radizen! Marucho!"

"Let's get in there!" Said Dan.

"You're going down!" Said Spatterix as he fired at Reptak.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Janthide. She flew up, firing at Spatterix. Reptak continued to float down, but he caught sight of Wiseman.

"I can't believe you turned me against my old partner, Wiseman! I'm going to make you regret the day you were born! I promise!" Jaakor fired past Reptak, barely missing Spatterix and stopping him.

"Get your head in the game, Reptak!"

"Sorry Jaakor." He began thinking. "He's right. I need to treat Wiseman like any other opponent. Revenge only clouds your mind. I'll make things right with Gunz after we win!" He took off towards Spatterix. "Bring it on, Spatterix!" Stronk fired at Drago and Janthide, missing them both.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Said Drago. He and Janthide fired at Stronk.

"Not that you can!" Said Janthide.

"Give up yet?" Asked Radizen.

"In your dreams!" Said Worton.

"Wanna bet?" Asked Slight. He rammed into Worton, knocking him back.

"That's it." Said Wiseman. "All of you keep battling. Yes, yes! It won't be very long now!" Betadron floated in front of Wiseman.

"Wiseman, how long are you going to make me wait? I want in!"

"Ha!" Said Wiseman. "Very well!" He grabbed the rest of the Nonets. "Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Darkus Betadron! Darkus Kodokor! Darkus Mutabrid! And Haos Tremblar!"

"No Battle Suits?" Asked Betadron.

"I figured you'd be stronger United." Said Wiseman. Betadron began to glow, then combined with Mutabrid and Kodokor. "Bakugan, Unite!" They combined into Gliderak. "You're finished Drago!"

"Ready?" Asked Dan.

"You bet!" Said Drago.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Demille Panzer!"

"Smile Drago!" Yelled Betadron as he began firing. Drago got pushed back, then was struck by Gliderak. He crashed down hard.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan.

"I'm okay." Said Drago.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Said Betadron.

"Well, neither am I!" Said Janthide. She fired at Gliderak.

Radizen and Worton kept parrying. "How do you like this action?" Asked Radizen. "I'm going to wear you down, old man! I've got all night to do this dance!"

"And if you ever think you get the upper hand, I'm still here to stop you!" Said Slight.

Reptak and Spatterix kept firing at each other. Reptak took aim again, only for Tremblar's shell to fly up.

"Hold on!" He said.

"Combat mode, deployment complete." Said Tremblar.

"Stay out of this, you!" Said Reptak, firing at him.

"Ability Activate!" Said Wiseman. "Lagrange Shield!" The attack hit, but did nothing. "Ability Activate! Goliath Flugel!" Tremblar's shell took aim.

"Target locked on!" It fired at Reptak. Shun whistled.

"Skytruss! Orbeum! Over here!" The two came to Shun, with Jaakor fighting Stronk.

"You rang, Master Shun?" Asked Skytruss.

"We're ready to rock!" Said Orbeum.

"Hit them hard, guys!"

"Right!"

"Yes sir!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump!" Skytruss and Orbeum rose, ready. "Ability Activate! Full Moon - Wave Burning!" Skytruss started fanning. "Ability Activate! Supreme Flame!" They fired at Tremblar and his shell. Reptak looked at Jaakor and Stronk.

"Shun!" Shun nodded. Drago and Gliderak were both breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Asked Drago. "You're looking a little tired. You sure you got enough juice to continue?"

"Quit running your mouth, Drago! I know you're just stalling!"

"Don't you understand that Wiseman is just using you?" Asked Drago. "He'll destroy you as soon as this is all over!"

"Do you really think you can talk me into coming over to your side? The loathing the Nonets have for you is like nothing you've ever known! We can never be turned! Not ever!"

"Watch out!" Said Dan.

"Hang on!" Said Drago. Gliderak went after Drago.

"Get back here!"

"Not if I can have a say!" Said Janthide. She rammed into Gliderak, but he continued after Drago.. Wiseman smiled.

"Just a little more now." He clenched his fist and it began shaking. Drago threw a punch and Gliderak just kept going. But then Drago changed his attack.

"What?" Drago flew towards Gliderak. "Fine! If that's the way you want it!" Defendtrix began lighting up, and practically exploded. The force knocked Gliderak back, making him crash onto the ground.

"We did it!" Said Dan.

"You certainly did, Dan!" Said Wiseman.

"Huh?"

"What?" Asked Reptak.

"At last, I finally have the energy I need!" Said Wiseman. He began to transform, to the shock of the Brawlers. "Thanks for all you hard work Nonets, I couldn't have done it without you!" Dark clouds formed above, and the center turned purple. "But now, you're all excused!" Lightning crashed into him. The Brawlers could only watch as he changed. Coredegon rose.

"What do you mean we're excused?" Asked Worton.

"What about our vengeance?" Asked Spatterix.

"I don't believe it!" Said Betadron. "Wiseman is"

"Coredegon." Finished Drago.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Said Reptak.

"You said it pal!" Said Dan.

"The time has finally come.," said Coredegon, "for me to fulfil my destiny!" He sliced at the Bakugan, defeating all of them. "I suggest you all say your final goodbyes, because in a few moments your world is going to burn!"

* * *

We were walking through the caves, trying to find the secret room. Azion looked around. "This is the place." He touched the wall, and quickly found the button. The door opened, revealing Gunz.

"Nothing is making any sense right now!" He said. "Who is Wiseman? And why did he say he came from me?" He hit the wall.

"Is this a bad time?" Asked Chaos. Gunz turned to us quickly.

"What the? How did you know of this place?"

"Remember when I said Reality Shifters aren't a myth?" I asked. Gunz's eyes opened wide.

"You mean that"

"All three of us are Shifters." Said Azion. "And you need a little help. However, we just wanted to find you so that you could get out. We can't tell you anything yet."

"Are you kidding me? I want answers!"

* * *

 _Dan thought things were strange enough when they thought Wiseman was Gunz. The truth hits them harder than they thought it would, because Wiseman revealed himself to be Coredegon! And when he starts beating the Nonets, they realize that they need to fight back. None of us are going down easily! But he's as determined as can be, and we've got a hard battle! We've got to bring it our all!_


	41. Defeat

**Well, not quite back to regular uploads, but some are better than none, right? Enjoy!**

With danger looming and Gunz taken away, we're facing even worse odds than ever before. We just have to last long enough to stop them somehow! But what can we really do against them?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"I want answers!" Said Gunz. "Who is this Wiseman guy, and why does he look like me? Why is Reptak with Dan? And who or what are you three?"

Azion sighed. "We can't say anything. Things have to play out the way they should."

"If you won't give me answers, then I'm not leaving this place!" Said Gunz.

"Suit yourself." Said Atom. "But we're heading back out." They began to leave and Gunz turned away from them.

"Reality Shifters are still a myth." He said.

* * *

Dan, Shun and Marucho were laying on the ground after their hard landing. Roxtor came out of Marucho's hair and began talking. "Dan." Said Drago. Dan opened his eye. "You have to throw me again." Dan reached for Drago, but couldn't reach. Coredegon loomed above.

"It's too late for that. Say goodbye!"

"Dan!" Dan continued reaching.

"Drago!" Coredegon took aim.

"This is going to be fun!" A blast of purple energy hit him. "Who dares?!" Gliderak swooped in front of him, then into the sky.

"The pleasure of destroying Drago belongs to us! We won't let you take that away!" The Nonets aligned against Coredegon.

"I'll take more than that, you insolent fool!" Said Coredegon. He fired at Gliderak, defeating him. Then he fired at Spatterix, Worton, Stronk and Tremblar, defeating all of them. He laughed, then looked down at where the Brawlers were. "Huh? Sneaky rodents! You won't get far!" Coredegon shrank back down into Wiseman.

* * *

All of us were huddled in a cave, breathing heavily. "Aw man." Said Dan. "That was way too close for comfort there you guys."

"No kidding." Said Marucho. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Said Azion. "Just trying to help out, you know?"

"But I still can't believe that Wiseman is really Coredegon in disguise."

"I guess in hindsight it makes perfect sense." Said Shun. "If you think about it, whenever Coredegon was around, Wiseman was never in sight."

"But who would've figured a gigantoid like that would've shrank down to human size?" Asked Radizen.

"Do we have to answer that?" Asked Chaos. Roxtor started talking. Drago noticed Reptak by the cave's opening.

"I wonder what's up with Reptak."

"I can't believe I turned my back on my partner." Said Reptak. He thought back to seeing Gunz. "I should've believed him! I've gotta fix this." He went out of the cave, only to be stopped by Drago.

"Reptak, hold on! Where do you think you're going?"

"I've gotta go find Gunz! Get out of my way, Drago! I mean it!"

"Reptak, you need to calm down." Said Drago. We all turned to the argument. Jaakor went up.

"We need to stick together right now." He said. "If we let out emotions splinter the team, we're all doomed."

"Sensei's right." Said Skytruss. "You're being rash and impulsive. If you really want to help Gunz,"

"You'll help us take down Coredegon first." Finished Orbeum. Reptak growled.

"I just hate the thought of him out there by himself." Dan lifted Reptak.

"Don't worry pal. We're gonna get Gunz back, alright? I promise."

* * *

Wiseman was leading Gunz down one of the caverns. Gunz was stuck on one thought. He kept thinking about what Reptak said. "I just don't get it." He said. "Why can't I remember?" He placed his hand on a stalagmite. "There are these giant blank spots in my memory and I have no idea why!"

"Perhaps I could give an explanation." Said Wiseman. "As you know," he began glowing and his voice changed to Coredegon's, "the Brawlers defeated us. Once again, the Mechtogan were cast into the abyss. Having been betrayed by the Nonets, we had no Bakugan to act as our hosts. So we were doomed to wander between the dimensions. But still I swore vengeance against the Brawlers. Escape seemed hopeless at best, but then I spotted you. I could see your aura of hatred towards the Brawlers, and I got an idea. I would take that energy and repurpose it. It was not only strong enough to keep me connected to your world, but I could also use it as a cloak in which to disguise myself. And just like that, the Wiseman persona was born." His voice switched back. "It's because the energy came from you that I resemble you so closely. But it seems that along with your looks, I also took part of your memory." Gunz growled and grabbed Wiseman's arm.

"So that's why my brain is like Swiss cheese and I can't remember anything!" Wiseman shook him off. Gunz turned around and went to hit him, but Wiseman shot some dark energy at him, stopping him. He fell back.

"It would be a great mistake to overestimate your current value to me, Gunz." Wiseman walked closer. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you giving me a vessel in which to enact my vengeance, but I won't allow you to get in my way." He began glowing again. "So," Wiseman got Gunz back on his feet, "be a good boy and cooperate, or else," Gunz gasped "I'll be forced to do away with you for good."

* * *

Kodokor rammed into a wall. "I need out of here!" He yelled. He rammed into another wall. "I can't stand it anymore!" He continued ramming the same wall. "Let me out!"

"Take it easy Kodokor!" Said Spatterix. "You're going to wind up hurting yourself!" Mutabrid pointed out the elephant in the room.

"What exactly is that over there?" A swirling portal glowed on the wall.

"I'm not sure." Said Stronk. "What do you think Professor?"

"It's a portal of some sort." Said Worton. Wiseman and Gunz teleported in.

"Wiseman!" Said Betadron.

"Who do you think you are, holding us here after we helped you?" Asked Kodokor.

"Obviously, he's just been using us this whole time to help with his complete resurrection!" Said Spatterix.

"Ha." Said Wiseman. "It took you long enough to figure that out. Too bad it's too late for the truth to be of any use to you."

"Is that what happened to Balista?" Asked Worton. "He figured out your little secret too soon?"

"What did you do to him?" Asked Spatterix. Wiseman laughed.

"Ah, Professor, I can always count on you to be so perceptive." He began glowing. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to sit and gloat. I must get back to fulfilling my true destiny. But in the meantime, I will leave you with a decision to make regarding your fate." He pointed towards the portal.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Betadron.

"As soon as I defeat the Brawlers and Shifters, I'm going to destroy the Earth. You can stay here and be destroyed with it, or you can return to the Doom Dimension where you," Wiseman took off his helmet, dropped it, and began glowing brightly, "can rot for eternity!" He began changing into Coredegon. Gunz watched in pure terror. "So, what's it going to be?" Coredegon broke through the roof. "Quick and easy, or long and miserable?" Gunz dodged the falling stalactites as they fell, but got surrounded.

* * *

The island began rumbling and we ran out of the cave. "Whoa! What the?" Asked Dan. Marucho turned around.

"Look! Up there guys!" We all turned and saw two beings come out of the volcano.

"Finally." Said Mandibor.

"Let's crush some insects!" Said Slicerak. They landed and Exostriker came up in front of them.

"You said it!"

"Mandibor, Slicerak, Exostriker, it's time to rid the universe of every last human and Bakugan so that the Mechtogan may rise and rule, as was written to be our destiny. Are you ready?"

"You heard them guys!" Said Shun. "They're going all the way!"

"Let's smash 'em!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Drago and Reptak. "Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid! Go Haos Reptak!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor! Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump! Go Darkus Skytruss! Go Darkus Orbeum!"

"On our own we're tough!" Said Skytruss.

"But together, we're unstoppable!" Said Orbeum.

"Prepare for a ninja takedown!" They finished.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Marucho. "Bakugan, Stand! Go Aquos Radizen!"

"I'm so ready to rock!"

"Go Subterra Roxtor!"

"No offense dude, but you've gotta work on your snappy one liners." Said Radizen.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I said. "Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Light them up Haos Mythical Leonidas!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Stand! Burn them to the ground Pyrus Pyrokinetic Pyreon! Wash them away Aquos Tsunami Slight!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Chaos. "Bakugan, Stand! Blow them away Ventus Windstorm Janthide. Baku-Sky Raider, Jump! Darken their day Darkus Doomic Vladitor!" We all stared down the Mechtogan.

"Bring it!" said Jaakor. Coredegon laughed.

"Your arrogance makes me laugh!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Dan. "We'll see who's laughed when this is all over! We're taking you all down!"

Slicerak laughed. "The mouthy kid is mine."

"Get in line, Slicerak!" Said Exostriker.

"Are we talking or are we fighting here?" Asked Mandibor.

"Let the destruction begin!" Said Coredegon. Marucho went first.

"Ability Activate! Power Granite!" Roxtor fired rocks. "Sludge Leap!" Radizen gathered some energy and blasted it out, going with the rocks.

"Let's add to the flames!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate! Plasma Inferno! Hydro Impact!" The attacks hit the Mechtogan, but to no effect. Coredegon began laughing.

"Whoa! Not even a scratch!" Said Radizen.

"Try this." Said Shun. "Ability Activate! Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury!" All three Ninja Bakugan attacked, again dealing no damage.

"Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Demolition Hammer! Hurricane Warning!" Again, ne damage was dealt.

"Is that really your best?" Asked Slicerak.

"If so, this will be a short battle." Said Exostriker.

"No a chance!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Grapple Buster! Dragon Exploder!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythical Booster!" Both attacks got boosted as they were launched.

"Counter Attack!" Said Exostriker.

"You got it!" Said Coredegon. They sent their attacks in, stopping Drago and Reptak's. Then they hit the Bakugan. Dan was blown back.

"Aw man. Nothing's working. Hey guys! It's time to combine!"

"You heard him Reptak!"

"Let's do it!" The two locked arms.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. They combined into Aeroblitz.

"Our turn Jaakor!" Said Shun. "This means you too, Skytruss and Orbeum!" They began glowing.

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Jaakor. "Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!"

"Roxtor! Radizen!"

"Here we go!" Said Radizen. "Bakugan, Fuse!" They combined. "Aw yeah! Talk about a killer combo!"

"Don't leave us out!" Said Azion. "Go for it you guys!"

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Pyreon and Slight.

"We're not out of it either!" Said Chaos.

"Let's do it!" said Janthide.

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Vladitor.

"Don't forget about us!" Said Leo.

"Attributic" I started.

"Split!" Finished Leo. The pain still went up my arm, but I held.

"You know what this means, brothers." Said Slicerak.

"Time to do our own combination." Said Mandibor.

"These fools won't know what hit them." Said Exostriker.

"Positions everyone!" Said Coredegon. "Integrate! Mechtavius Destroyer!" They combined. "Say goodbye!" They fired. Aeroblitz quickly dodged and Magmafury blocked one laser. Betakor seemed to be dancing.

"Oh man! I'm dancing as fast as I can here!" He began digging. "Time to make like an ostrich!" Corenago fired at one of the lasers, keeping it at bay.

"Much stronger than before, but we can take them!" Said Pyreon. Mercurial just dodged the attacks.

"Time to make it or break it!" Said Leo. They dodged. We were also dodging.

"Oh man!" Said Dan. "I wish Gunz was here! We could sure use an extra hand!" He kept dodging the blasts. "Hey you creeps! What did you do with Gunz?"

"Forget about him He's ancient history now." Said Coredegon. "Just like you're going to be!"

* * *

Gunz opened his eyes while covered in shadow. Betadron lifted his hand away. Gunz looked at him, surprised. Then he looked higher to see the hole Coredegon had left. The Nonets surrounded him as he remembered what happened.

* * *

He got surrounded by the rocks, but Betadron went in front of him. "Quick! You need to throw me!" He closed up and Gunz reached for him.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!"

* * *

"Coredegon has deceived, double crossed and left us all to die!" Said Betadron. "But that doesn't mean we have to just sit back and take it! And there's still that matter of Drago to settle."

"Are you serious?" Asked Mutabrid.

"You still think we can take him down?" Asked Kodokor.

"The burning desire to destroy Drago is what fueled us to break free of the Doom Dimension. And it's going to be what frees us from this place!"

* * *

"End of the line, Drago!" Said Coredegon. He fired. Aeroblitz tried to dodge but was a second too slow.

"Drago! Reptak!" The split, defeated. Dan caught them. "Shun! Marucho! We've gotta call out Mechtogan!"

"Right!" Said Shun.

"Come on, let's do it!" Said Marucho.

"If you guys are calling them, then we are too!" Said Azion.

"We've got few other choices." Said Chaos.

"Then let's not delay." I said.

"Dragonoid Destroyer!" Said Dan.

"Leonidas Destroyer!" I called. The dark clouds above parted.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Ride on!" Said Drago.

"I'm going in!" Said Leo. Both Destroyers activated.

"I am here to do your bidding, Masters!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"We can do this, together!" Said Leonidas Destroyer.

"Join us Thorak!" Called Shun. Magmafury glowed and Thorak came down.

"We need you Flytris!" Called Marucho. Both landed.

"I have come to fight on the side of all that is good!" Said Thorak. "And defend my Ninja brothers!"

"Likewise, I will destroy all evil doers who oppose my master!" Said Flytris.

"Now Portanic!" Called Azion.

"Resurec!" Yelled Chaos. Both came down.

"Just as they will defend and destroy, we will do as well!" Said Portanic.

"Our collective strength is more powerful than yours." Said Resurec. Everybody stood ready.

"Don't think for a second that we won't destroy you traitorous Mechtogan along with the rest!" Said Coredegon. They fired, but the Mechtogan defended. Thorak flew up and counterattacked.

"Chain Dragon!" Thorak fired at Mechtavius Destroyer. Resurec dashed to the side.

"Take this!" He struck Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Don't forget about me!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Or me!" Said Leonidas Destroyer. They fired.

"Yeah!" Said Dan. "Keep going!"

"Let's keep up the fight!" I said.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Jet Shot!"

"We will vanquish you once again!" Said Jaakor.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Abyss Render!"

"Aw yeah! I love the swirly action!" The attacks hit.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Turbine Blade!"

"Scalding Wave!" Said Azion.

"Infinity Strike!" I yelled. The five Leonidases charged in. The attacks hit Mechtavius Destroyer hard.

"You're all going to pay for that dearly." Said Coredegon. "No mercy!" They began glowing and Drago gasped. The light became blinding and began to blow everybody back.

* * *

"But I don't understand it Betadron!" Said Mutabrid. "Without Wiseman, we're helpless! We need a partner battler to do what you're talking about!"

"Yeah!" Said Stronk.

"You're all correct!" Said Betadron. "We do need a partner battler. So how about it, Gunz?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Sure! Why not?" Asked Kodokor.

"I dunno. It's just that, I would" Gunz looked at Betadron.

"Get your own revenge for all that Wiseman and the Brawlers have taken from you!" Gunz looked at Wiseman's discarded helmet and walked over to it.

"You stole my identity Wiseman, so now I'm taking it back." He thought. He grabbed the helmet and put it on. "It's mine!" The helmet latched down and glowed. It turned red. Then a red version of Wiseman's suit appeared on Gunz.

"Well isn't that interesting!" Said Betadron. "Your rage is so strong it's changed the color of the suit to reflect your inner fire."

"This has been interesting, but it is time for me to say farewell." Said Worton.

"What? Why?" Asked Betadron.

"This is one battle I don't think we can win. I don't relish the idea of an eternity in the Doom Dimension, but it's preferable to being blown to smithereens. Good luck." Worton went through the portal.

* * *

Dan walked through the smoke, followed by the rest of us. "Let's get back at it!" He said.

"Right!" Said Shun.

"You bet!" Said Marucho.

"Not like we have much of a choice, do we?" Asked Azion. The Bakugan and Mechtogan picked themselves up.

"Attack!" Yelled Dan. "Earth revolver!"

"Flurry Blast!"

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Thunder!"

"Hammer Rain!" Said Chaos.

"Lights out!" Said Jaakor.

"Say goodnight!" Said Vladitor.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Terror Blue!" Betakor created a massive ball of water.

"Open Wide!" Said Radizen.

"Burning Water!" Called Azion. All six attacks hit.

"Unleash the Force Cannon next!" Said Drago.

"You read my mind!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"And how about a Bursting Blaze?" Asked Leo.

"You got it!" Said Leonidas Destroyer. They fired.

"Universal" started Flytris.

"Combine!" Said Thorak.

"Universal Combine!" Said Portanic and Resurec. Both combined Mechtogan fired. But as the smoke cleared, Mechtavius Destroyer was unharmed.

"What a truly pathetic display of your power." Said Coredegon. Dan gasped.

"Huh? How's that possible?"

"Now pay attention while I show the unmatched power of a mutated Mechtogan in its fully resurrected form!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired, defeating the Bakugan.

"Jaakor! Skytruss! Orbeum!"

"Roxtor! Radizen!"

"Pyreon! Slight!"

"Vladitor! Janthide!" I yelled in pain as the other five Leos were defeated. Mechtavius Destroyer fired at the combined Mechtogan, defeating them. Dan growled.

"We're not going to lose to those creeps!"

"Never!" Said Drago. "We can still win this!"

"We have to try!" I said, despite the pain.

"You said it!" Said Leo. "Timeline Cannon!"

"Go Dragonoid Destroyer! Hyper Cross Cannon!" Both Destroyers fired.

"Diabolical Energy Cannon!" Said Coredegon. "Engage!" The attacks met in the middle, but Mechtavius Destroyer's overpowers ours. Both Destroyers were defeated.

"Drago!" Called Dan.

"Leo!" The light hit us, blowing us back. Drago and Leo glowed, defeated.

"That's some incredible power." Said Drago.

"He's too strong." Said Dan, leaning up. I was knocked out. Shun, Marucho, Chaos and Azion ran up.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"Drago!" Called Marucho.

"Atom!" Yelled Azion.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Chaos.

"I think so." Said Leonidas. "But Atom's knocked out." Our friends looked at us in worry. Then, Shun looked up at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Clearly, we've come to the end of the line, Brawlers." Said Coredegon. "But strangely, I don't think I'll find satisfaction with destroying you. Hm."

"Oh no!" Said Dan. "This sounds bad!"

"Instead, I'll extend your suffering by sending you to the Doom Dimension!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Called Someone. Coredegon looked at the source. The Nonets rose up. Dan gasped.

"Is that" started Drago.

"Another Wiseman." Said Dan.

"Gunz!" Said Reptak. Coredegon laughed.

"Playing dress up now, are we?" He asked.

"We're taking the Brawlers down, then you!" Said Gunz.

"I doubt that very much." Said Coredegon. He began glowing again.

"What?" Asked Betadron. A Doom Dimension portal appeared, and sucked us all in. Gunz gasped. The Brawlers went through the portal, but before we did it changed colors.

* * *

 _Being defeated is part of the game, but getting sent to the Doom Dimension is not! What's worse is that we can't get out! And even when we come up with an idea that would work, the Shifters are nowhere to be seen! We're going to need them to take on Mechtavius Destroyer! Who knows how long we'll last here?_


	42. Evil vs Evil

**Why am I posting today? Well, there's a very good reason, one that many of you will like! I'm on Spring Break, which means an entire week of no school! And with only a few chapters left in this story, those of you who are Gravity Falls fans better get ready! The first chapter of that should go up this Sunday! Here's hoping! With that out of the way, Enjoy!**

Defeated and sent to the Doom Dimension. Could this get any worse for us? It probably can't, but anything can happen! But things are going to get far worse on Earth than they are going to get here.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The Nonets and Gunz just watched as the portal began to close. "What?" Asked Spatterix.

"They just disappeared!" Said Stronk.

"What did you just do?" Asked Betadron.

"I got rid of them, just like I said I was going to!" Said Coredegon. "I can't believe you don't relish the irony of those who banished you to the Doom Dimension eons ago being trapped there now themselves to rot for eternity."

"You robbed us" started Mutabrid.

"Of our vengeance!" Finished Spatterix.

"You promised us the Brawlers!" Said Tremblar.

"And their Bakugan partners!" Said Kodokor.

"You're a lying, cheating scum!" Said Betadron.

"We won't let you get away with any of this!" Said Gunz.

* * *

The Brawlers and the Bakugan were falling through the portal. The Bakugan began to glow and returned to their true forms. They all landed, although Radizen landed on his back. "You guys okay?" Asked Dan.

"We're good." Said Shun.

"Yeah!" Said Marucho. "We're okay too!" Roxtor walked over to Radizen and spoke.

"I know you're supposed to tuck and roll, but I was trying to cushion Marucho's fall, okay?" Roxtor replied.

"I can see why they call this place the Doom Dimension." Said Jaakor.

"No kidding sensei, I've never seen a place as grim as this." Said Orbeum. Roxtor started complaining.

"Yeah, I hear ya pal. Does anyone else feel funny inside?" Asked Radizen. "Kinda like everything is twisting up and shrinking?"

"It's an amplified sense of despair you're feeling from being so deep inside the Doom Dimension."

"I wish there was something we could do to shake it." Said Marucho. Reptak thought back to what Gunz said.

"Sorry guys." He said. "We wouldn't be here if Gunz didn't challenge Mechtavius Destroyer."

"What're you talking about Reptak?" Asked Dan. "Are you saying that the red-suited Wiseman we saw was really Wiseman is disguise?"

"I'm sure of it this time." Said Reptak. "I must've driven it to him by turning my back on him."

"Whoa. You think so?" Asked Dan.

"We need to keep our focus here on how we're going to get out!" Said Shun. Dan began thinking.

"Drago, you teleported yourself out of here once before, right?"

"That's true." Said Drago. "Let me try it again." He widened his stance, then focused his energy. A beam went up from his horn and started forming a portal, but it destabilized. "Blast."

"What happened?"

"Sorry guys."

"If Drago's powers aren't enough to get us out of here, then we're in really serious trouble guys." Said Shun.

"There must be another way, right Dan?" Asked Marucho.

"For sure." Said Dan. "And we have a way of figuring it out too!" He looked at Leo. "Hey Leo! Where's Atom?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out since we got transported." Said Leo. "I haven't been able to find him." Dan gasped.

"What about Azion? Or Chaos?"

"We can't find any of them." Said Pyreon.

"It's like they've just vanished." Agreed Vladitor.

* * *

Me, Azion and Chaos were going through our own portal, heading to who knows where. "Where are Dan and the others?" Asked Azion.

"No sign of them anywhere!" Called Chaos. "But I think the bigger question is where are we?"

"I wish I knew." I said. I felt something shift, as did Azion and Chaos. We exited the transport, and found ourselves between Realities. "What the?"

"How did we get out here?" Asked Azion. "I don't remember trying to leave!"

"What did Coredegon do?" Asked Chaos.

* * *

Mechtavius Destroyer continued to stare down the Nonets. "Traitor!" Yelled Mutabrid. "You're going to pay for all the lies you told to trick us into helping you!"

"Huh? Is that right?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer.

"We're not afraid of you!" Said Tremblar.

"Don't think we won't tear you apart!" Said Spatterix.

"I am taken aback by your hostility." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "And to think, I was about to offer you the gift of eternal life!"

"You mean in the Doom Dimension, with the Brawlers?" Asked Betadron.

Coredegon laughed. "Of course not. That would be a punishment. What do you take me for? No, my silly little Nonets. The eternal life I offer you isn't in the Doom Dimension, but rather as part of me."

"What?" Asked Betadron.

"Come and give you worthless lives so you can be part of the greater glory of being me!"

"Scatter!" Called Gunz. Slicerak fired, nearly hitting the Nonets.

"The sacrifice I ask for is miniscule compared to the gift I offer in return!" He fired again, sweeping the attack in an arc. It hit Stronk, defeating him. "Your lives are mine, whether you give them to me voluntarily or force me to take them!" He fired from both hands, hitting Tremblar and Kodokor. Then he hit Spatterix and Mutabrid, followed by Betadron. Gunz landed on the ground and looked at Mechtavius Destroyer. "I see you!" He fired and Gunz narrowly dodged between the two blasts. He jumped over one and landed in the forest. Mechtavius Destroyer fired into it, causing a massive explosion. "You can't escape me!" He began laughing.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Azion. "We don't know where the Bakugan Reality is, nor is there anybody that can summon us there!"

"Man, this seems impossible!" Said Chaos. "How are we supposed to find one Reality among the literally infinite around us?"

"I don't know." Said Atom. "But we have to try! I don't know what we're going to do. And the odds are stacked against us. But even with our back to the wall, we've got it give it our all to figure it out!" Azion thought he saw one Reality flare up a little brighter than the others.

"Hold on." He said. "Atom, say what you said again!"

"We have to try!" Said Atom, reiterating. "I don't know what we're going to do." A set of Realities flared up. "And the odds are stacked against us." Another set of Realities flared up. "But even with our back to the wall, we've got it give it our all to figure it out!" A third and fourth set flared.

"No freaking way." Said Azion. "Atom, I think you just solved the problem with what you were saying!"

"What?" Asked Chaos.

"Yeah, could you enlighten us?" Asked Atom.

"Think about it." Said Azion. "What song do you have memorized that you just so happened to speak part of?"

"Don't know what we're going to do." Said Atom. "Odds are stacked against us." He thought of something and gasped. "Of course! Azion, that's brilliant!"

"Thank you."

"So, what's going on?" Asked Chaos.

"It's the Bakugan theme from back home." Said Atom. "That's how we're going to get back!" He turned away from his friends and towards all the Realities in front of them. "Just gotta hope I'm on key." He took a deep breath. "What are you gonna do?" He sang. "The odds are stacked against you!" A few Realities began to light up. "Backed against the wall,"

"Gotta give it your all!" Sang Azion. He repeated the last word a bit. "This is the final stand!" One small group of Realities began glowing very brightly, and the three went towards it.

"The power's in your hand!" Sang Chaos, now understanding what was going on. Their Attribute Wheels lit up. "Two worlds collide"

"On the inside." Finished Atom. "You've gotta fight for what's right, before"

"It's gone, gone gone." Finished Azion. "This is"

"Bakugan!" Finished all three. One Reality stood out from the others.

"Let's go!" Said Atom.

* * *

Tremblar came out from behind a tree. "It's okay. Looks like the coast is clear." He floated back to everybody else.

"I'm not doing to go down like this, not here!" Said Betadron.

"Relax Betadron." Said Kodokor. "We're going to make those scumbag Mechtogan sorry they ever met us!"

"You said it pal!" Said Stronk.

"We can do this if we work together!" Said Tremblar.

"Exactly." Said Mutabrid.

"Let's not forget it's the Mechtogan who serve the Bakugan, not the other way around." Said Spatterix.

"Well then, since we all agree now," said Gunz, getting up, "let's take this fight to Mechtavius Destroyer and finish him off!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Spatterix.

"You and I should combine so we can give them a double thomping!" Said Stronk.

"Whoa! Hold on! Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. I fight way better without you weighing me down, okay?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Enough you two!" Said Kodokor. "Save your energy for the battle with Mechtavius Destroyer! You're going to need it!"

"Exactly." Said Mutabrid.

"Fine." Said Spatterix.

"Yeah, okay." Said Stronk.

"It's time to fight!" Said Tremblar.

"Yes." Said Gunz. "Victory will be ours." The group made their way out of the forest to again face Mechtavius Destroyer. He laughed.

"I see you have finally come to your senses."

"If you think we'll lie down without putting up a fight, you're even crazier than we thought you were Mechtavius Destroyer!"

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He fired along the ground.

"Let me have the first crack." Said Spatterix. "Time to throw down!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Gunz. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Spatterix!" He blocked the attack. "Now Spatterix!"

"What exactly do you want me to do here? He's hitting us with more power than I was expecting! We need to pick the perfect move."

"Shoot me next!" Said Stronk. "I'm telling ya! I can help out here!"

"No one asked you for your help! We're doing just fine here. Now beat it!"

"Stronk's right." Said Gunz. "You two need to combine!"

"Fine. Whatever! Let's get on with it Stronk."

"Ready!" Stronk landed in Gunz's hand.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Stronk!"

"Ready buddy?"

"Let's do it! Bakugan, Fuse!" The two combined.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Mag Extreme!" Scorptak fired at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Whether separate or combined, your attacks are useless against me!"

"Oh yeah? Well we're just getting started!" Said Spatterix.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Mega Spindle!" Scorptak fired again, making Mechtavius Destroyer stagger back a bit.

"Oh what's wrong? Did that one sting a little bit big guy?"

"Finish him! Fusion Ability Activate! Power Ditch!" Another attack was sent down.

"I think we'll be the ones taking your powers now!" Said Spatterix. Mechtavius Destroyer was glowing brightly. "That's right."

"Keep going!" Said Stronk.

"Do it!" Said Gunz.

"With pleasure!" Said Spatterix. They fired down. "Oh yeah!"

"I told you we were good together!"

"You make me laugh!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He punched Scorptak then slammed him to the ground.

"What?" Asked Gunz.

"Get us in there!" Said Betadron.

"Yes! We'll combine too!" Said Mutabrid.

"Fine then." Said Gunz. All three Darkus Bakugan went to his hand. "Bakugan, Brawl! Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump! Rise Darkus Kodokor! Rise Darkus Mutabrid! Rise Darkus Betadron! Bakugan, Unite!" The three Darkus Bakugan began to combine.

"More insects to crush!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired at them, stopping the combination. All three landed hard.

"Well that didn't go well." Said Betadron, getting up.

"Oh really, do you think?" Asked Mutabrid. "Let's go again!" Mechtavius Destroyer took aim and fired at Mutabrid. Betadron could only watch in shock. Mutabrid fell over.

"Sorry, but your days of combining are over."

"Mutabrid!" Said Kodokor. Gunz growled. Mutabrid reached forward.

"We need to try combining again! Betadron! Kodokor!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Betadron. "You're hurt really badly."

"I'm fine! Now quit arguing and just do it!"

"Okay then." Said Betadron.

"I'm ready!" Said Kodokor. Mutabrid slowly got back up and the three walked towards each other. Mechtavius Destroyer's eyes glowed as he laughed. He fired again at Mutabrid.

"Mutabrid!" Yelled Betadron. Mechtavius Destroyer stopped firing and Mutabrid began to glow, defeated.

"Oh no no no! There's no retreating into Ball form for you!" Mechtavius Destroyer attacked again, stopping Mutabrid. He yelled out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Said Betadron. Mechtavius Destroyer stopped firing.

"I'm sorry brothers." Said Mutabrid. "But you'll have to add me to the list of those to avenge! Destroy him!" Mutabrid dissolved into energy.

"Mutabrid!" Said Betadron. The energy was absorbed into Mechtavius Destroyer and he began to glow.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Said Kodokor. Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

"That was tasty."

"Mutabrid. No!" Said Gunz.

"My brother." Said Betadron. Scorptak got up.

"Don't just stand there mourning! Let's make him hurt for what he did!"

"He's right!" Said Kodokor.

"Here comes the pain!" Said Betadron. Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

"Keep on laughing giagntor!" Said Scorptak. "'Cus pretty soon you'll be choking on your tears!"

"Yeah!" Said Betadron.

"That's right!" Said Kodokor.

"All right." Said Wiseman. "You ready Tremblar?"

"100%."

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Tremblar!" Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

"Bring it on. All of you!"

"You heard him!" Said Spatterix. "Let's show him Mutabrid's demise wasn't in vain!" Mechtavius Destroyer prepared to fire and Scorptak responded.

"Say goodbye!" The two attacks collided, but Scorptak couldn't keep up and was hit.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Mag Extreme!" The attack hit. "Fusion Ability Activate! Mega Spindle!" Scorptak fired again, making Mechtavius destroyer stagger back a bit.

"Pathetic!" He began firing repeatedly.

"A little help here!" Said Scorptak.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Goliath Floogle!" Tremblar's shell lifted off and fired.

"What's this?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Ability Activate! Mist Burn!" Betadron fired. "Mega Spindle!" Scorptak fired. The combined attacks began wearing on Mechtavius Destroyer's shield before breaking it.

"We destroyed his shield!" Said Betadron. Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" The shattered pieces began to recombine.

"What?" Asked Gunz.

"Hit him again!" Said Betadron. "Harder this time!"

"Got it!" Said Tremblar.

"Let's do this." Said Betadron.

"Ability Activate! Battle Smasher!" Kodokor went in.

"Heavy on the smasher!"

"Ability Activate! Dark Anthem!" Kodokor fired, followed by Scorptak and Tremblar. The attacks didn't make a dent.

"Now you're really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Come on! Get in there Tremblar!" Said Gunz.

"Ready."

"Ability Activate! Boost Floogle!" Tremblar's shell blasted down. "Right!" Mechtavius Destroyer began firing from within the smoke cloud, striking a lucky hit on Tremblar's shell, damaging it beyond repair.

"You annoying little gnat! I think I'll take your energy next for my collection." Tremblar's shell went down and exploded.

"Then come and get it, if you think you can!" Said Tremblar.

"Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Grudge Cannon!" Tremblar fired, only for Mechtavius Destroyer to fire back. The two attacks met in the middle.

"Go down you!" Said Tremblar.

"Never!" Mechtavius Destroyer began to overpower Tremblar. The attack hit.

"Tremblar!" Yelled Gunz. Tremblar's energy began to get absorbed into Mechtavius Destroyer and he glowed yellow.

"He just absorbed all of Tremblar's energy!" Said Betadron.

"I don't believe it!" Said Scorptak. Mechtavius Destroyer began firing all of his weapons at the remaining Nonets. All three were blown back.

"This looks bad." Said Kodokor.

"Don't you dare give up the fight!" Said Scorptak as he landed. "If you punks are done, you might as go to the Doom Dimension."

"What?" Asked Betadron.

"If your heart isn't in it here, you might as well go fight Drago."

"Only a coward turns and runs!" Said Betadron.

"We'll get out chance to fight Drago," said Kodokor as he walked up next to Scorptak, "but it'll have to wait until we take care of this creep."

"Kodokor's right!" Said Betadron. "We're not going anywhere!"

"Good." Said Scorptak. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now let's get back to the task at hand!"

"So, who wants to be next?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Decisions, decisions." Said Kodokor. Scorptak fired, but his attacks bounced off of Mechtavius Destroyer's shield. Kodokor fired, much to the same effect.

"I don't believe it." Said Betadron. "Not even a dent! This is hopeless!"

"I can't believe you still have doubts, Betadron." Said Scorptak. "You, in the Wiseman suit, take him to the Doom Dimension. He can help you get your vengeance against the Brawlers."

"What?" Asked Gunz. "I'm not leaving!"

"Quit trying to be a hero." Said Scorptak. "We're a little outgunned here. If you don't leave now, you may never have another chance." He got hit.

"You heard him! Get out of here!" Said Kodokor. The two fired at Mechtavius Destroyer, not dealing any damage. He laughed.

"Go on! I'm serious!" Said Scorptak. "Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing!" Mechtavius Destroyer began beating back their attacks.

"I don't know what to say." Said Betadron.

"There's nothing left to say, Betadron." Said Scorptak. Everybody was quiet for a moment.

"Let's go." Said Gunz. He and Betadron headed for the portal.

"Good luck my brothers!" Said Betadron.

"You ready?" Asked Scorptak.

"Of course!" Said Kodokor. Mechtavius Destroyer got ready.

"Mag Extreme!"

"Tomb Sonic!" The two attacks hit Mechtavius Destroyer, but bounced off his shield.

He laughed. "Such a sad little effort." He fired back at them.

"Fixed Defense!" Said Kodokor. He began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Asked Scorptak as Kodokor went in front of the attack.

"I'm running interference!"

"What?" Mechtavius destroyer continued to fire. "He's too powerful for you to take on your own!"

"Why are you just standing there?" Asked Kodokor as he began to crack.

"Kodokor! This is insane!"

"There's no time to argue! When he takes me down, there will be a huge blast, just like with the others! Make sure you're ready for it! Understand? Use it to your advantage to get the jump on him!"

"I understand." Said Scorptak.

"Here it comes!" Said Kodokor.

"Kodokor." Said Scorptak. Kodokor was walking towards Mechtavius Destroyer.

"I'm going to take you with me, scum!"

"In your dreams!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He added a few more blasts to the attack, destroying Kodokor. Mechtavius Destroyer absorbed the energy. "Well that was tougher than it should've been." He got hit by Scorptak.

"I'm going to make you suffer for everything you've put my brothers through!" He fired again. Mechtavius Destroyer tried to block it, but it dealt some damage. "You're going down!" Mechtavius Destroyer blocked with his shield for Scorptak's next attack and laughed.

"Is that it? You seriously overestimate your abilities!" Mechtavius Destroyer began to charge energy. "Perhaps it's time I remind you of who is superior!" He fired, forcing Spatterix and Stronk to separate. They fell to the ground and Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

"Come on Stronk. We have to get back up and combine again. Quickly, before he attacks again!" Spatterix reached out.

"Are you sure?" Asked Stronk. He reached out. "I thought you didn't like battling when you were combined with me."

"Yeah? Well, what can I say, you're the best partner I've ever had." Mechtavius Destroyer got in the way, preventing them from combining again. He fired at them.

* * *

Inside the caves, both Betadron and Gunz felt something. Gunz growled, then looked forward again.

* * *

Mechtavius Destroyer began to absorb the energy from Stronk and Spatterix. As he did, he glowed green and began to grow. He stopped his ascent just short of the volcano's height.

* * *

Betadron and Gunz went up to the portal. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Betadron.

"Absolutely." Said Gunz.

"Okay then."

"Here we go." They went in.

* * *

"Okay, listen up." Said Dan. "We have to put our heads together."

"Right." Said Drago.

"There must be another way out of here." Said Shun.

"We have to stay positive!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah!" Said Radizen. "The bad vibes in this place are really bumming me out."

"Believe me, it's like that for almost all Bakugan." Said Leo. "Except me."

"Why you?" Asked Radizen.

"This is my home." Summed up Leo.

"Come on, there has to be a way out!" Said Pyreon. "There's always a way."

"We'll find it." Said Drago.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave!"

"What?" Asked Drago. He looked up and saw Betadron.

"Not without facing us in battle!" Said Betadron. "The only way out is through us!"

"You mean you came here and risked getting trapped just to fight us?" Asked Dan.

"Well Brawlers, some things are worth the risk." Said Gunz.

"Unreal!" Said Dan.

"You're totally insane!" Said Marucho.

"Is your need for revenge really that strong?" Asked Shun.

"Well Shun, you'll find out the answer to that soon enough!" All was silent.

"Gunz." Said Reptak.

* * *

 _On top of being trapped in the Doom Dimension, Gunz has decided to come with Betadron for a final showdown with Drago! Even worse, Gunz is fighting against Dan because he thinks Dan took Reptak from him and turned Reptak against him. But even worse is the fact that they can't fight with their full power because of Dan's promise to Reptak to get Gunz back._


	43. The Worst News

This is it. The final moments. We're down to the wire here, we've gotta pull through! We can do this, we have to do this! Just a few more obstacles. Save Gunz, escape the Doom Dimension and take Mechtavius Destroyer down! How hard can it be?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

The Reality approached. "We're almost there." I said. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

"We won't be." Said Chaos.

"He's absolutely right." Said Azion. "Come on, where's your spirit? Let's go!" He charged ahead.

"Oh no, you're not getting back there before me!" I charged after him.

"You two never seem to learn." Said Chaos.

* * *

Fireworks began to go off above Bakugan City. Julie got in front of the camera. "Hey you guys! Welcome back! It's your favorite roaming reporter Julie here!" She jumped back a bit. "Live from downtown Bakugan City! We're here to cover all the festivities that're happening today as we commemorate the one year anniversary of the day the Bakugan came to live on Earth. Lots of people were milling about, most with Bakugan. "As you all know, things have been a bit insane around the city these days, so I thought I'd turn the microphone over to you to see what the public's thinking on this historic day!" She walked up to someone. "So, what do you think about the one year anniversary for the Bakugan coming to Earth?"

"Are you serious?" Asked the guy. "Has it really been a year already? What a surprise!"

"The first few months really flew by." Said his Bakugan. "Those were good times with lots of happy memories! Lately, that hasn't been the case though, now that the battle arenas have been shut down."

"It's understandable, given the threat that Wiseman posed." Said the guy's friend.

"We're just hopeful that the Brawlers can defeat our enemies so that one day, things will get back to normal." Said her Bakugan. Julie went over to a working Bakugan in its real form next.

"Thanks to Wiseman and his lousy Nonets, many humans stopped trusting Bakugan. But slowly, we've been able to rebuild the trust between us." Julie went to a small group of people.

"Bakugan Battling is the coolest!" Said the three boys. Julie went to another pair of people.

"We love Brawling too!"

"The Bakugan are our friends!" Said another group. Julie got a large group together.

"We love Bakugan City!" They all said. Julie made her way down to the memorial.

"And make sure you get a shot of that statue that represents the bond between human and Bakugan this time!"

"Look at you being bossy again." Said Damdos. Julie turned to him. "Did you forget me already?"

"Hey!" Said Julie. "Damdos!" Julie climbed a tree to talk to him easier. "It's so good to see you, big guy! And it's really great to see that people are visiting Bakugan Land again." Damdos looked towards the park.

"Thanks in large part to you."

"No no!" Said Julie. "People saw you rescue me from being crushed by that statue and realized that Bakugan were our friends and could be trusted."

"Well, things may be happy on the surface here, but I can't help but worry that this is the calm before the storm. Sure. People and Bakugan are cooperating again, but Wiseman is still lurking out there somewhere and the fight isn't over yet. I don't know if you've noticed, but neither the Brawlers nor the Shifters have been around for a while now. It's like they just vanished. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Maybe a bit." Said Julie.

"And yet you're acting as though nothing is wrong. You're laughing and carrying on like it's business as usual."

"If I don't keep a really brave face, people will start to worry. I just have to trust that wherever they are, Dan and the others are fighting a good fight and winning against Wiseman and the Nonets!" A little girl ran up the steps, but tripped. She let go of her balloon.

"Oh no!" Damdos got it.

"Got it!" He lowered it back down to the girl. "Here you go." The little girl grabbed it excitedly.

"Thanks mister!" She continued on her way.

"You know Damdos, you might pretend to be a big grump, but I see right through you. Underneath, you're just a softie!" She stood up on the branch. "It's been really great catching up with you, but I should be getting back to work now." She slid down the bottom part of Damdos's face. "Catch you later!" She began to move. "Would you move it!"

"That girl is one of a kind." Said Damdos.

* * *

Everybody stood against Gunz and Betadron. Dan broke the silence. "What are you doing here, Gunz? We used to be friends, remember?"

"I'm not Gunz." Said Gunz. "I'm the new Wiseman, Dan."

"That's not true!" Countered Dan. "Dude, I'm sorry we doubted you! But you gotta understand our confusion! We, we don't have to be enemies!"

"You think it's that easy to get my forgiveness?" Asked Gunz. "You turned my old partner against me, Dan!"

"We're sorry." Said Dan. "We never meant to hurt you."

"Enough with all this nonsense!" Said Betadron. "I didn't come to talk. I came to fight! So let's get on with this Drago!" Betadron charged, followed by Drago.

"Drago!" Their hands slammed together.

"I've been waiting eons to exact my revenge and I won't hold back for one second longer!"

"It was my ancestors that banished you to this place, not me." Said Drago.

"Well they're not here right now, so you're the next best thing! The years of anger I've cultivated towards them I'll take out on you a thousand fold!" Betadron thrust forward, sending Drago back.

"Don't you realize how insane it is that you come back to the very place you wanted to escape for so long, just to get your precious revenge? But if it's a fight you want, you've got one!"

"That just leaves you and I, Kuso." Said Gunz.

"If a battle is what it's gonna take to knock some sense into you, I guess you're about to learn a real hard lesson, Gunz." Reptak stepped forward.

"Dan, wait, let me"

"Sorry Reptak." Interrupted Dan. "This is something me and Drago have to do."

"Besides, Betadron won't be satisfied battling against anyone else but me." Said Drago. The two broke apart from each other.

"But guys!" Said Reptak.

"When this is over, Gunz will be back." Said Dan. "I promise."

"Well." Said Reptak.

"When Dan makes a promise, he will keep it to the end of time." Said Leo. "Trust him.

"Okay then." Said Reptak.

"Bring it!" Said Dan and Drago. Gunz jumped up onto Betadron's shoulder, then Dan did the same with Drago. They charged. They rammed in the middle, deflected, then rammed again. Drago got hit slightly harder and nearly missed a punch thrown at him, but recovered just in time to stop it.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of your suffering, Drago!"

"You're going down!" Said Gunz. "Ability Activate! Mist Burn!" Betadron fired.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Thrasher!" Drago fired and the attacks met in the middle. They exploded. Dan and Gunz were forced off their partner's shoulder

"Dan!" Yelled Marucho.

"Someone's going to get seriously hurt!" Said Shun. As Dan was falling, he managed to grab a ledge with one hand.

"Dan!" Yelled Marucho. Gunz landed on the same platform as Dan began to pull himself up.

"That was a close one." He said, He stood up and looked at Gunz. "Ability Activate! Dragon Overcannon!"

"Ability Activate!" Countered Gunz. "Orion Shield!" Betadron blocked the attack, then dodged as Drago charged in and threw a punch. He retaliated by kicking Drago, who blocked. "Ability Activate! Night Vizaler!" Betadron attacked again, hitting Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Exploder!" Drago exploded out of the attack. "Nice!"

"Not so fast!" Said Gunz. "Ability Activate! Black Burn!" Betadron fired, entrapping Drago. The he reached in and grabbed Drago's neck.

"Where are you going?" He fired at point blank range, then crashed Drago through a couple pillars and into one of the platforms.

"Drago!" They came out from the bottom.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" They crashed into another platform, and Betadron floated away from Drago. Drago tried to get up, but was blasted again by Betadron. The platform cracked, and the part Drago was on began to fall. Dan avoided the falling debris.

"Drago!" Drago fell past him. Part of the platform collapsed, and Dan jumped off of it. He looked over the side to see Drago hitting another platform. "Drago!"

"I don't know which one of you is more stubborn." Said Gunz. Betadron swooped down and floated above Drago as he got up.

"You're determined, aren't you?"

"That's an understatement, Drago! My brother Nonets gave more than you can imagine for me to come fight you!" Betadron thought back to his brothers demises. "I'm not going to let their sacrifice be in vain!"

"Sacrifice?" Asked Drago. "What are you talking about? What happened with Mechtavius Destroyer?"

"Never mind!" Said Betadron. "That's not important. The only thing that matters now is that I'm going to take you down!" Betadron prepared to fire.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Spur!" Drago got out of the way moments before the attack hit. Betadron fired again, trying to hit Drago, but missed. Drago attacked from behind, then from below. Then finally, from above. He crashed Betadron into another platform.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Betadron. Dan began jumping down.

"Let's hit him again, Drago! Ability Activate! Hyper Drive!" Drago began glowing brightly as energy charged up. Gunz jumped down to an opposing platform just as they went past.

"You're the one who's going down!" Said Drago. He crashed Betadron through one platform, then brought him to a stop. Drago became encircled with fire, and came barreling down upon Betadron. When the fire cleared, Betadron was protected by a shield. It faded and he stood up and laughed.

"No way." Said Dan.

"You're gonna like this." Said Gunz. Dan looked at him. "Ability Activate! Dark Stream!"

"Pay attention Drago." Said Betadron. "This is where things get really interesting." Gunz laughed. Dan looked at him.

"As if!" Betadron charged in to punch Drago, who blocked. Drago kicked and Betadron dodged.

"Are you sure you're not holding back, Drago?" Asked Betadron. "Because so far, the effort you've shown me has been totally pathetic!" Betadron punched Drago in the gut, then whipped him with his tails. Drago landed on a nearby platform.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. "Oh man. Drago should have way more power than him." Gun came up behind him.

"He's fueled by hate."

"Get lost!" Said Dan. He tried to roundhouse kick Gunz, but he dodged and landed on another platform.

"You should know that I'm fueled by the same level of anger as Betadron! And just as he's going to take out Drago, I'm gonna destroy you, Dan! So get ready to say goodbye!" Dan was stunned as Drago got up. "Ability Activate! Night Phalanx!" Betadron began to charge energy. Then, he started firing at Drago.

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Saber Shield!"

"Useless." Said Gunz. The attack continued bombarding the shield, cracking it, then destroying it. "The simple truth is that you and Drago don't want the victory as badly as we do! So you're toast! Ability Activate! Anger Shroud!" Betadron created an orb of dark energy in his hands, and compressed it down. Then he opened his hands, increasing its size greatly.

"No one wants this more than we do, pal!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon NR Gear!" Drago charged up energy and sent it at Betadron as he sent his own attack. The two attacks met in the middle and began glowing brightly.

"Intense!" Said Gunz.

"You may want the victory." Said Dan. "But we want peace, Gunz. And our desire for that totally trumps out anything you're packing, buddy!" Gunz looked at him at the light faded.

"Is that right?"

"We aren't doing this for selfish reasons like you guys." Said Drago. "We're doing it for all of the humans and Bakugan back home."

"Don't make me laugh!" Said Betadron.

"We'll be the ones laughing when this is over creep!" Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Dragon Eternal Force!" Drago began charging up and his gem began to glow. A fireball began to form in his mouth. Gunz growled.

"Ability Activate! Wing Pulsar!" Betadron charged up himself and created a massive orb of energy in front of him. They both fired. The attacks collided in the middle and exploded yet again. The two charged at each other at deflected off each other. They tried again, then again.

"Keep going!" Said Gunz as the light vanished.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asked Betadron. The two charged again, but neither got the advantage. Betadron fired, but Drago dodged. The entire top section of one of the platforms began to fall, yet the two continued at it.

"Whoa!" Said Marucho. "This is going to be a close one!"

"Oh man." Said Reptak. "I wish I was in there!" Everybody could only watch the battle progress. Drago was throwing punches rapidly, but Betadron punched back. Then he kicked, and Drago dodged and grabbed hold of him. He brought Betadron down. Gunz jumped to a lower platform, then to another lower one, heading for Dan. He jumped and landed on the same platform. Drago and Betadron separated.

"I can't lose." Said Gunz. He looked up. "I won't lose!"

"Victory is going to be" started Dan.

"All mine!" Said both.

"Ability" said Gunz.

"Activate!"

"Wing Pulsar!"

"Dragon Eternal Force!" Both Bakugan began charging up.

"This one's gonna hurt!" Said Betadron.

"Not as much as this!" Said Drago. They both fired. The two charged at each other while firing their attacks, forcing more energy into the middle. They rammed into each other, causing a massive explosion. The platform Dan and Gunz were on collapsed.

"Dan!" Said Shun.

"Watch out!" Said Marucho. They ran towards them as crumbling platforms began to fall.

"No guys! Take cover!" Said Orbeum. Jaakor stood in front of them, taking the brunt of the damage. Dan rolled on the ground, away from Gunz, who jumped from falling platform to falling platform before landing on the ground. Dan landed on his back.

"Betadron!" Called Gunz. The smoke began to disperse. Shun and Marucho ran up as Dan looked up to see Drago, alone.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan. Drago looked at Betadron, who was on one of the last remaining platforms.

"You won't defeat me!" Said Betadron, getting up. He fell onto his back.

"Yeah!" Said Marucho. "We won this! Dan and Drago totally took them down, Shun!" Dan stood up as Marucho ran up. "Great job!"

"Yeah!" Said Shun. Dan looked at Gunz.

"I don't believe it." He said. "I lost."

"Now you can join us." Said Dan.

"Are you insane? Why would I go with you guys?"

"Because I beat your Wiseman persona." Said Dan. "So now you can put it to rest." He held out his hand. "Go back to being Gunz." Gunz got up and slapped Dan's hand.

"What makes you so sure that, that I even want to go back to being Gunz? It's time for me to start all over again. There's nothing left for me in that old life back there."

"That's not true!" Said Reptak. Everybody below him looked at him. "Did you ever stop to think that the reason you were so angry we doubted you wasn't because of our supposed betrayal, but because you cherished your own life so much and were scared of losing it? We went through a lot together, so I understand that you would be furious at the thought of being abandoned, but I need you to put that all behind us Gunz. You need to forget so that we can move forward. Come on. We need to get past this. Please forgive me!"

"I dunno." Said Gunz. He thought back to when he put the helmet on. Then to when the brawl started. Then to when he saw everybody on the island. Then back to his battle with Dan. Then to his oath with Reptak. He raised his hands. "Well, I guess we did promise." The helmet unfastened and the suit glowed red. "That we'd crush any challenger, Reptak." He took the helmet off. "So I guess your old partner Gunz is back."

"Gunz!" Said Reptak.

"I'm still gonna want a rematch, Dan." Said Gunz. "As soon as all this is over." He put out his hand.

"Sure." Said Dan. He locked hands with Gunz. "It's a deal, buddy." The helmet returned to being gray. Betadron got up to see Drago land.

"Betadron, can you stand?" Drago walked forward. "Now that we have a common enemy, let's take him down together. I'm talking about Mechtavius Destroyer." Drago reached his hand down and Betadron took it. Drago pulled him up.

"I'm glad we settled our differences." Everybody looked at the source to see Worton.

"Aren't you" started Shun.

"Worton!" Finished Dan. The Bakugan got ready.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Drago.

"Before we Nonets decided to take on Mechtavius Destroyer, the Professor chose to return to the Doom Dimension!"

"You chickened out!" Said Dan.

"That's right." Said Gunz.

"There are more pressing issues at hand." Said Worton. "It's Mechtavius Destroyer. He's on the move."

* * *

"Finally. I am rid of all the vermin who have stood in the way of my master plan!" Mechtavius Destroyer took a step forward. "Now I can get on with the business of destroying Bakugan City and all of those who inhabit it!" Just as he was about to take off, he noticed a small glowing down below. "What's this?" Me, Azion and Chaos appeared.

"We made it!" Said Azion. He looked up. "Uh, guys! Looks like we got here early!"

"This is bad." Said Chaos.

"So, you three have returned." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "No matter. I'll just deal with you before I go onto Bakugan City!" He prepared to fire.

"Scatter!" I yelled.

"Too slow!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. Before we could get up, he fired. When he was done, a holed was bored into the island where we were. "Now, back to destroying Bakugan City!" He took off and began flying. He laughed as he left the island.

* * *

"For reals?" Asked Julie. "You're saying that Dan and the others just disappeared?"

"Sort of." Said Mira. "That were heading for Wiseman's secret hideout when we lost contact with them. And we haven't been able to raise them on the Bakumeters since." Runo walked up with another case.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Julie. "Dan"

"No need to worry, Julie." Said Runo. "We're on the case. We're gonna find them no problem. I'm sure everything's fine and that there's a reasonable explanation for it."

"We should hurry, Runo." Saud Mira.

"Coming!" Runo pushed the case onto the helicopter.

"Okay guys, wait!" Said Julie. "Just hold on a second, okay?"

"What?" Asked Mira.

"I've decided I'm coming along with you too!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Said Runo.

"Guys, wait!" Said Julie.

"What's wrong Julie?" Asked Runo.

"Look! What's that over there!" Julie pointed to a bright, purple spot in the sky. Mechtavius Destroyer flew above the city, raising panic. He stopped above the highest point in the city, right about the middle. The three girls ran for the edge.

"Mechtavius Destroyer." Said Mira. "This is bad guys."

* * *

"If we don't stop him, it could mean the total destruction of Earth." Said Worton.

* * *

"You filthy human and Bakugan swine!" Called Mechtavius Destroyer.

* * *

"We must hurry, time is of the essence!"

* * *

"Behold the terrifying might of my powers!"

* * *

"Oh no. I fear it could already be too late." Said Worton.

Dan gasped. "It can't be!" Said the Brawlers.

"With my new understanding of the Shifters, I was able to see them. They were destroyed, and Bakugan City is next."

* * *

Mechtavius Destroyer began to glow, generating a massive ball of energy around him. It expanded, blinding everybody in Bakugan City. One little girl let go of her balloon as the light reached her. She cried out. When the light faded, Bakugan City was nothing more than a crater. Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

* * *

 _Gunz is back, but now a new problem has arisen. Professor Worton told the Brawlers that Mechtavius Destroyer was going to try and destroy the Earth. Dan knew that couldn't be allowed to happen, but they were still stuck in the Doom Dimension and needed to find a way out. Luckily, our old allies are all gathered on New Vestroia to try and stop him! But their strength might not be enough._


	44. A Chance

Mechtavius Destroyer's power has gone to startling new heights. And now, he's destroyed Bakugan City! There must be a way to stop him, but how are we going to get out of he Doom Dimension?

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"What're you talking about?" Asked Dan. "What do you mean Bakugan City is gone?"

"We Bakugan share a collective energy." Said Worton. "I just felt a tremendous loss in this energy. Like several Bakugan have just disappeared."

"But a whole city disappearing?" Asked Dan.

"That sounds a bit extreme." Said Shun. Gunz clenched his fist.

"What it really sounds like to me," he said, "is something that Mechtavius Destroyer would do."

"Gunz, are you sure?" Asked Reptak.

"Although Bakugan City's fate is worrying, I think we need to be concerned about what he's going to do next. Mechtavius Destroyer is intent on annihilating all Bakugan, which suggests only one thing."

"He's heading for New Vestroia." Said Drago. "We have to stop him!"

"We gotta take that creep down!" Said Radizen.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Jaakor. Leo looked at Pyreon and Vladitor.

"Can you two believe that they're just, gone?" Asked Leo. "How are we supposed to help now?"

"I don't know." Said Pyreon. "But I have a feeling that not is all as it seems."

"I'm glad you feel that. I don't." Said Vladitor.

"Come on! We have to keep our hopes up!" Said Slight.

"Yeah! We can't go moping around now! They had to survive, somehow!" Said Janthide.

* * *

A Dimensional Gate opened above New Vestroia, forming dark clouds all around. Mechtavius Destroyer came down from it. "So this is where those pathetic creatures call home. New Vestroia is every bit as unimpressive as the Bakugan who inhabit it." When he landed, he was fired upon. "Huh? What's this?"

"We got a distress signal from our brothers on Earth!" Said Preyas. "So we knew your ugly face was heading this way!" Mechtavius Destroyer saw every Guardian Bakugan opposing him.

"Hilarious!" Said Elfin. "Does this guy think just because he's a giant gorilla, we're going to run away scared?"

"He doesn't look like much to me!" Said Amazon.

"Then why don't you come closer?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer. "And I'll show you just how big a deal I am!"

"You heard the creep!" Said Amazon.

"Let's do this guys!" Skyress attacked first, followed by Hydranoid, both using their signature attacks.

"How do you like this pal?" Asked Amazon as he attacked. "Sting a little bit? Well there's lots more where that came from!" A smoke cloud erupted from Mechtavius Destroyer, but lights shined within it.

"Who-whoa, what?" Asked Preyas. "Watch out guys! Take cover!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired, hitting Diablo and destroying him. Then he hit Trister, giving him the same fate. Finally, he hit Gorem, taking his life. A few other beams hit other Bakugan, destroying them.

"Oh no!" Said Elfin. "This is bad!"

"Did you think your miniscule powers would have had any effect against my might?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer.

"But I haven't shown you my favorite move yet!" Said Amazon. "Amazon Aquos Bomber!" He took aim and fired. Mechtavius Destroyer fired at the attack and sliced through it. Amazon was now the target. "Uh oh!" He got hit and was destroyed.

"Amazon!" Yelled Elfin. "You're gonna pay for that!" She jumped at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Elfin! Don't do it!" Called Preyas. He jumped after her.

"Here's a little drop kick!" Yelled Elfin.

"I should have silenced you first!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired at her. Preyas tried to grab her before it was too late, but he failed.

"I'm sorry Preyas!" She was engulfed in the attack. Preyas tried to grab her hand, but she vanished before he could.

"Elfin." He said, shocked. "Oh no."

"Your sentimentality makes me shake!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer as Preyas landed. "It's worthless in battle." He took aim at Preyas.

"Slash Rise Thunder!" Called Taylean. He hit Mechtavius Destroyer a few times, to no effect.

"What?" Both Mechtavius Destroyer and Preyas looked up to see Taylean, Ingram and Skyress.

"Taylean! Ingram! Skyress!" Called Preyas.

"How dare you show up, thinking you can destroy our home and bring chaos to our lives?" Asked Taylean.

"We are peaceful, but you're about to get a taste of our fury!" Said Ingram.

"This ought to be amusing." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "Show me what you've got fools!"

"Smile for the cannons!" Said Taylean.

* * *

"Guys, if New Vestroia's in danger, then why the heck are we still standing around here yakking?" Asked Radizen. "We've gotta do something to help out before it's too late!" Roxtor argued. "Why are you arguing with me? You see? This is what I'm talking about! It shouldn't even be a discussion! We should just go now, time is wasting!"

"Radizen, have you forgotten that we're in the deepest part of the Doom Dimension?" Asked Marucho. "If Drago couldn't teleport us out of here and back to Earth, what makes you think we could get back to New Vestroia?" They thought back to Drago's attempt.

"Oh right." Said Radizen. "I forgot what an epic fail that was."

"Aw man, what the heck are we going to do?" Asked Dan. "If only the Shifters were here to help! They could at least give a hint about what we could do!"

"I may not be a Shifter, but I do know of another possibility." Said Worton. "We could ride the Current of Time."

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

* * *

"Slash Hyper - Sword Storm!" Said Taylean. He slashed at Mechtavius Destroyer, dealing no damage.

"I'm going to crush you!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired back.

"Armored Intense Mode!" Said Ingram. He slashed.

"Now you're really starting to make me mad!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. Skyress fired. "You're making it worse for yourselves!"

"And Glimmering Shadow Slash!" Called Ingram. He fired.

"That's it! Stay on him!" Said Taylean. "Shooting Destruction Slash!" The attacks hit, annoying Mechtavius Destroyer. Skyress charged in again, hitting him on the head from above. He yelled out in annoyance.

"This should finish him off!" Said Preyas. "Blue Whirlwind!" The attack slammed into Mechtavius Destroyer, causing many small explosions over his body.

"That should do it." Said Taylean.

"Yes! He's finished!" Said Ingram. The water began to retreat and spark. "Hold on a second." The water vanished, revealing Mechtavius Destroyer, unharmed.

"I don't believe it!" Said Taylean.

"Is he invincible?" Asked Ingram.

"Your determination is almost admirable." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "If it weren't for your arrogance! How dare you presume to be a threat to me?" He fired, destroying Ingram, then Taylean, then Skyress.

"It might not be us, but someone's going to take you down!" Said Preyas. He got hit and was destroyed.

"This is so much fun!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "I might actually be sad, once I've destroyed every last one of you!"

* * *

"Check it out guys." Said Shun. Worton had lead everybody to the Current of Time. "The Current of Time."

"It's a vortex where the present and the past collide and create a spiral in the time-space continuum."

"Up until a short while ago, I thought this place was only a myth." Said Worton. "When I came back to the Doom Dimension, I found myself wandering around and stumbled upon it by accident." He relayed what happened to him. "I just kept falling and falling, until suddenly I found myself back in Wiseman's hideout on volcano island. At first, I had thought I just landed back at the hideout, but then I heard something familiar that made me feel like I was experiencing Deja-vu. I saw Balista, which seemed impossible! Coredegon had already destroyed him, so either I was dreaming or somehow I had gone back in time. That's when I realized I must've travelled on the Current of Time." He recalled what was said. "And doubts that I had were obliterated when I saw myself talking to Balista about how he found a Wiseman double hidden in the cave." He relayed what he had said. "Immediately, I thought that I had to somehow stop Balista from following the same path. By changing the past, I might just save his life. I didn't have enough energy to stay there on my own, but I think we need to try and get on the Current of Time and ride it back to the past!"

"Agreed." Said Betadron.

"But if you didn't have enough energy to stay there, how can we make the leap permanently?" Asked Drago.

"I was just one Bakugan alone who had stumbled upon the Current of Time purely by accident. If we all focus our minds and our energy and make another attempt together"

"Our collective energy might be strong enough to transport us back to the real world for good." Finished Shun. "It'll be in the past, but we'll have escaped from this place."

"What?" Asked Dan.

"I say it's worth a shot!" Said Marucho.

"I must warn you that there is some danger involved." Said Worton. "There is no guarantee exactly where we will land in the past."

"Since when have you been unable to predict such things without certainty, Professor?" Asked Betadron.

"The incredible energy created by the Current of Time coupled with the ripples it makes in the space-time continuum cause too much interference and block my psychic abilities. We will go in blind, but I don't think we have a choice."

"That's good enough for me, Worton." Said Dan. "You need out of here as badly as we need to. So we trust your opinion."

"We're in this together, Professor." Said Drago.

"You might not be able to see much, but I can." Said Leo. "We will find the right time."

"Very well then." Said Worton.

"Betadron?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm with you! Trust me, I want to get out of here so I can take down Mechtavius Destroyer for all he's done to the Nonets!"

"Understood." Said Drago.

"And we need to go back to avenge our partners!" Said Pyreon. "He can't be allowed to continue!"

"Okay, let's go!" Said Dan. Drago stepped forward and took off. He went towards the Current of Time.

* * *

Hydranoid roared as Mechtavius Destroyer fired. He hit almost all of the remaining Bakugan, destroying them. He laughed and stopped firing. As the smoke settled, the last two Bakugan stood against him. It was Tigrerra and Aerogan. "This is the end of the line for you, Mechtogan Scum." Said Tigrerra.

"You're about to be schooled by both of us!" Agreed Aerogan.

"Well I hope you prove to be more of a challenge than those who have already fallen!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer, taking aim.

"Keep talking creep, you're the one who's going to fall next!" They two dodged as Mechtavius Destroyer fired. As Aerogan went up from his jump, Mechtavius Destroyer fired at him. "I doubt you can shoot as high as I can jump!"

"Don't bet on it!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. Tigrerra got ready while he was distracted.

"Velocity Fang!" She yelled. She sliced at Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Nice one!" Said Aerogan. "How about a little Lightning Smasher for desert?" He glowed and charged down.

"Oh no!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. Aerogan collided, making a massive, bright light as he hit. It exploded and he landed next to Tigrerra.

"We did it mistress!"

"Wait a second." Said Tigrerra. Mechtavius Destroyer began laughing.

"No way!"

"What's wrong boy? You seem so surprised!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired at them, but Tigrerra blocked them.

"Aerogan!"

"Hold on Mistress, I'll hit him from up high again!" Aerogan jumped. Tigrerra blocked another blast. "I gotta play this right. Just hold on and look for his blind spot, then attack!" Aerogan saw his chance.

"I see you fool!" Mechtavius Destroyer took aim.

"Aw snap!" Aerogan got hit and was destroyed.

"Aerogan!" Yelled Tigrerra. She glowed brightly. "You're gonna pay for that!" She jumped at Mechtavius Destroyer. "I'm gonna make you hurt! Volting Fang!" Tigrerra slashed down onto Mechtavius Destroyer, managing to deal some damage. He stumbled forward as Tigrerra landed. "Got ya!" Mechtavius Destroyer grabbed her.

"I will never be taken down by a Bakugan! Do you understand?" He threw her at the ground. "You should be glad that your destruction comes at the hands of one as mighty as me!" He fired at Tigrerra, destroying her. Mechtavius Destroyer landed in the crater he just made with his last attack. "The time of the Bakugan is over!" He laughed.

* * *

Everybody was travelling through the Current of Time. "That's it guys!" Called Dan, looking back at everybody. "Keep the formation tight!" Reptak jumped a bit in the turbulence, nearly knocking Gunz over.

"Whoa! Are you okay Gunz?"

"Yeah, thanks pal. That was a really huge bump."

"Hold on guys." Said Drago. "The Current is getting stronger."

"Hey look!" Said Dan.

"What?" Asked Drago. In front of them were images of the past. In one, Dan and Drago saw one of their battles.

"See that?" Asked Dan.

"That's back when we battled in the V1 Climax round!" Said Drago. Jaakor, Shun, Orbeum and Skytruss saw the next one. They saw Shun's training session with Jaakor.

"Do you remember that, Shun?" Asked Jaakor.

"I do." Said Shun. "It was when we were first training in the mountains, Jaakor." Roxtor, Radizen and Marucho saw the next one. It was their first combination.

"Check it out!" Said Marucho. "That was the day you and Roxtor first combined in battle!"

"Uh, yeah." Said Radizen. "It wasn't my most graceful moment. Good thing we've got our combo moves down to a science now. That was so embarrassing." Roxtor spoke. "What are you talking about 'I'm the clumsy one'? The reason that happened was because you tripped me up! Do we need to watch another instant replay to refresh your memory? If we're all done pointing fingers, can we get back to the task at hand, please?" Gunz and Reptak saw the next one. It was one of their earlier battles. Leo saw the next one. It was their battle with Mechtavius Destroyer after he made his ultimatum.

"Despite the pain that Atom felt, he was still carrying on." Said Leo. Pyreon saw the next vision. It was them and Azion following Dan to face Wiseman to the first battle with combinations.

"Azion sure is a sneaky one, isn't he?" Asked Pyreon. The next vision was granted to Vladitor, showing him and Chaos going back to themselves in their battle against me, Dan, Leo and Drago.

"That was a fateful day." Janthide and Slight got the last vision. It was Tom and Cassie leaving the Reality and leaving them with me, Azion and Chaos.

"That feels like so long ago, yet I still remember it quite clearly." Said Slight.

"You and me both." Agreed Janthide.

"Why are we seeing these visions?" Asked Dan.

"They are the manifestations of our most powerful memories. The Current is picking up on our mental energy and using them as markers while it tries to pick a destination point."

"Well I don't want it picking my brain!" Said Betadron. Of course, he was instantly given a vision. It was of Mechtavius Destroyer destroying his brother Nonets. "He took down our brothers!" The vision ended. "I lived through this once! I don't want to see it again!" The vision picked up again right after Mechtavius Destroyer destroyed Stronk and Spatterix. "Lousy scum! I'm going to make you pay!" Betadron charged ahead at the illusionary Mechtavius Destroyer, destroying the mirage. "I want to crush him. I want to crush him bad!"

"Betadron, calm down!" Said Drago.

"This is ramping up." Said Dan. He looked back. "Stay sharp you guys, okay?" Everybody stayed together as the current picked up again. They seemed to exit the current.

"What just happened?" Asked Drago.

"This is where the current of Time decided to deposit us." Explained Worton. "It's somewhere back in the past. That we all have a connection to." Dan looked around before seeing something ahead. It was a damaged spire.

"Look! The statue!" It was completely destroyed. "This is Bakugan City."

"Impossible!" Said Gunz.

"Worton was right about it disappearing." Said Marucho.

"Well, almost right." Said Shun. "Bakugan City didn't so much disappear as it was destroyed along with everyone in it!"

"And we were helpless to stop it from happening!" Said Dan. The current reappeared around them, then showed them something else.

"New Vestroia!" Exclaimed Drago. "Oh no! Are we too late to save it as well?"

"All of our brothers and sisters are gone." Said Radizen. Roxtor whined.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Asked Orbeum.

"Unfortunately, no." Said Jaakor. The current reappeared around them again. "Whoa!" The current showed them Vestal, then Gundalia, then Neathia. All destroyed.

"The Current of Time has brought us back to it for a reason." Said Drago. "Maybe it showed us those horrible things as a warning. Maybe there still is hope."

"There has to be!" Said Betadron. "We can't let Mechtavius Destroyer get away with this!"

"The Current of Time has given us a gift here." Said Worton. "It has shown us the horrible truth of the future, and now it's giving us an opportunity to make things right and save all those who have been lost. We must take advantage of this!"

"You bet, Professor!" Said Dan. "It's time to rewrite history everyone!"

"Yes!" Said Drago. "Let's do it!"

"Okay Professor, now that they have a plan, we need to guarantee these guys get off at the right stop!" Said Betadron. He began glowing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Drago. Worton nodded and began glowing as well.

"Betadron! Worton!" Called Dan.

"With our combined energy, we can temporarily stop the Current of Time at the spot in history where you need to get off!" Said Betadron.

"Betadron is right." Said Worton. "You mustn't hesitate, for even a second."

"But what will happen to the two of you if you get left behind?" Asked Drago. "It's too risky!" Drago tried to grab Betadron, but was shoved away.

"Hands off! You can't talk us out of this!"

"But" started Drago.

"No buts!" Said Betadron. "I have never loathed anybody as I have Mechtavius Destroyer! So if taking him down means sacrificing myself, then that's the way it has to be! Just make sure you don't let me down! Finish him for good! Do you understand, Drago? It's okay."

"Good luck, my friend." Said Drago. The two Nonets glowed even brighter, then vanished. They went deeper into the current and stalled it. A hole opened up.

"Right there!" Said Marucho. "I think that's where we need to get off you guys!"

"Let's do it!" Said Dan. Drago went ahead first, followed by Radizen and Jaakor. The hole began to close.

"The portal is closing!" Called Marucho.

"Time to giddy up you guys!" Said Radizen.

"We might not make it," said Shun.

"But we still have to go for it everyone!" Said Dan.

"Right!" Said Marucho, Shun and Gunz.

"You heard the man, failure is not an option here guys!" Said Drago.

"Right." Said all the Bakugan.

"Let me try something." Said Leo. He glowed, and the hole stopped closing. "Let's go!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Dragon Eternal Force!" Drago fired at the hole just as they went in.

* * *

"Finally. I am rid of all the vermin who have stood in the way of my master plan." Said Mechtavius Destroyer, taking a step forward. "Now I can get on with the business of destroying Bakugan City and all of those who inhabit it!" Just as he was about to take off, he noticed a small glowing down below. "What?" An eruption of light blasted out of the volcano, showing everybody. "Where did you miserable insects come from?"

"We've come back from the future to stop you in your tracks!" Said Drago. "Your days of destruction are over!"

"We're gonna wipe you from the history books!" Said Dan. A small glowing appeared down below and me, Azion and Chaos came out of it.

"We made it!" Said Azion. He looked up. "And it looked like we got here just in time!"

"Perfect." Said Chaos.

"Atom!" Called Leo.

"Azion!"

"Chaos!" We all looked at Mechtavius Destroyer and prepared ourselves.

* * *

 _The time is now for the final battle. We've all returned to face off against Mechtavius Destroyer. We all know the stakes, and now we've come to stop that deranged future from happening! Luckily, Mira, Runo and Julie were around this time to help us out! Even our Destroyers came out to help, but Dragonoid Destroyer still isn't fighting at 100%! We've gotta end this, here and now!_


	45. The Final Battle Begins

**The final two chapters. Who would've thought I'd make it this far? Over 1500 pages, over 600k words, all leading up to this. It's incredible. And this still isn't the end. I've got two more series lined up to write, dealing with Cassie and Azion's time after Bakugan. I pretty sure you guys already know what Cassie's story is, but I doubt anybody I haven't told knows what Azion's is (assuming you haven't read Destruction, of course. That one's kinda set after all of these stories). So get ready! Reality Shift isn't leaving anytime soon! Enjoy!**

The final battle is upon us. We've all come back together to face Mechtavius Destroyer one final time. His powers are great, but ours work together! There's no telling how this battle will go down.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Fireworks began to go off above Bakugan City. Julie got in front of the camera. "Hey you guys! Welcome back! It's your favorite roaming reporter Julie here!" She jumped back a bit. "Live from downtown Bakugan City! We're here to cover all the festivities that're happening today as we commemorate the one year anniversary of the day the Bakugan came to live on Earth." Lots of people were milling about, most with Bakugan. "As you all know, things have been a bit insane around the city these days, so I thought I'd turn the microphone over to you to see what the public's thinking on this historic day!" She walked up to someone. "So, what do you think about the one year anniversary for the Bakugan coming to Earth?"

"Are you serious?" Asked the guy. "Has it really been a year already? What a surprise!"

"The first few months really flew by." Said his Bakugan. "Those were good times with lots of happy memories! Lately, that hasn't been the case though, now that the battle arenas have been shut down."

"It's understandable, given the threat that Wiseman posed." Said the guy's friend.

"We're just hopeful that the Brawlers can defeat our enemies so that one day, things will get back to normal." Said her Bakugan. Julie went over to a working Bakugan in its real form next.

"Thanks to Wiseman and his lousy Nonets, many humans stopped trusting Bakugan. But slowly, we've been able to rebuild the trust between us." Julie went to a small group of people.

"Bakugan Battling is the coolest!" Said the three boys. Julie went to another pair of people.

"We love Brawling too!"

"The Bakugan are our friends!" Said another group. Julie continued her rounds, talking with Damdos and heading over to Marucho's house. She started asking Mira some questions.

"For reals?" Asked Julie. "You're saying that Dan and the others just disappeared?"

"Sort of." Said Mira. "They were headed for Wiseman's secret hideout when we lost contact with them. And we haven't been able to raise them on the Bakumeters since."

"Oh my gosh!" Said Julie." Dan."

"No need to worry, Julie." Said Runo, pushing a case. "We're on the case. We're gonna find them no problem. I'm sure everything's fine and that there's a reasonable explanation for it."

"We should hurry, Runo." Saud Mira.

"Coming!" Runo pushed the case onto the helicopter.

"Okay guys, wait!" Said Julie. "Just hold on a second, okay?"

"What?" Asked Mira.

"I've decided I'm coming along with you too!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Said Runo. Dan contacted them.

"Mira! Runo!" They gasped and ran for the console.

"We're here!" Said Mira.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but is Bakugan City still there?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah, of course it is." Said Runo. "Where else would it be, Dan?" I called in.

"I'll explain that part once we get back." I said.

"Are you sure you guys are alright over there?" Asked Runo.

"We're fine." Said Shun.

"We'll explain things later." Said Marucho.

"Marucho!" Chimed Julie. "Shun! Hey guys!"

"It's good to hear your voices!" Said Mira.

"We were super worried about all of you." Said Runo. "Glad you're okay!"

"Looks like we made it guys." Said Dan. "And not a minute too late." He thought back to seeing the visions. "We've been given a second chance to avoid that horrible future we saw. Failure's not an option, everyone."

"When has it ever been an option?" Asked Azion.

"Let's win this!" Continued Dan.

"Your arrogance is so absurd!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "It's almost pathetic, boy! You don't stand a chance against me!" He laughed.

"Listen up, Runo." Said Dan. "We've got some unfinished business to take care of. As soon as we're through, we'll be home to celebrate with all of you." Dan ended the call.

"Dan!" Called Runo. "Wait! Come back!"

* * *

Dan glared at Mechtavius Destroyer. "Okay you guys. Let's get this party started! Ability Activate! Dragon Astral!"

"Attack!" Said Drago. Drago launched his fireball and it split into many smaller ones. They all bounced off of Mechtavius Destroyer's shield.

"It's going to take more than that!" He said.

"Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Slash Boomerang!" Radizen launched his attack. It hit Mechtavius Destroyer, stopping his attack. He charged up with his other hand.

"My turn!"

"Ability Activate!" Said Gunz. "Harvey Cannon!" Reptak took aim.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Gunz!" He fired, making Mechtavius Destroyer miss Drago by a few feet.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun.

"Illusion Stealth Confusion." Said Jaakor. "Now you see us."

"Now" started Skytruss.

"You don't!" Finished Orbeum. They swapped Attributes and vanished.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Super Explosion Burning!"

"This way big bro." Said Orbeum. He fired.

"Right behind ya!" Skytruss fired. The two began wrapping up Mechtavius Destroyer and became visible again.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Jet Shot!" Jaakor fired, making Mechtavius Destroyer stumble.

"Let's get in there Roxtor!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Under Explosion!" Roxtor came out from under Mechtavius Destroyer, then went back in.

"Where are you going?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer. The rock under him collapsed.

"Nice one!" Said Dan.

"We pulled the rock out from underneath him!" Agreed Marucho. Behind us, the rock began rumbling and soon exploded.

"Unbelievable!" Said Drago.

"Seriously!" Agreed Radizen. Mechtavius Destroyer came out of the rock.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Of course not." I said. "Ready guys?"

"Of course!" Said Azion. "Ability Activate!" Pyreon got in close. "Plasma Inferno!"

"I hope you're ready for Titan levels of destruction!" He said. He fired, but it got stopped at the shield. Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

* * *

"I've got to find them." Said Mira, sitting down. "They'll need as much help as they can get against Mechtavius Destroyer!"

"Well I'm coming with you!" Said Julie. Runo and Mira looked at her.

"You're a reporter, not a battler!" Replied Mira.

"Right, I am a reporter! That's why I'm not going to pass up the chance to cover what will be my biggest scoop ever! I mean, seriously! Talk about real life drama! The viewers need to see this!" Julie turned to her camera guy. "So make sure you keep up with me!"

"Are you coming too, Runo?" Asked Mira. Runo shook her head.

"I'm going to stay behind and man the Battle Suits, just in case those guys call for them. Okay then, make sure you guys fly safe!"

"You got it, Runo." Said Mira, giving a thumbs up. Runo exited the helicopter, then Mira took off. "We'll be back with Dan and the others in no time!"

* * *

"Now it's my turn to play." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He fired with all his weaponry. We were all barely able to dodge. A lot of smoke rose from where the shots hit.

"He's not fooling around." Said Skytruss.

"No kidding." Said Orbeum. Dan growled.

"Keep it together Dan!" I said. "Rational Decisions, not rash ones."

"Okay, time to change strategy." Said Dan. "Drago! Reptak! Let's combine!"

"What do you mean combine, Dan?" Asked Gunz.

"It's a new trick we have in our arsenal, Gunz." Explained Dan.

"Check it out." Said Reptak.

"Are you ready, Reptak?" Asked Drago.

"You bet Drago!" The two locked arms.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said. They combined into Aeroblitz.

"That's awesome!" Said Gunz.

"Let's go!" Said Shun. "Jaakor! Skytruss! Orbeum!" The three glowed and came together.

"Bakugan, Unite!" Said Jaakor. They combined into Magmafury. "Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!"

"Radizen! Roxtor! Now!" Called Marucho.

"You got it boss!" Said Radizen. Roxtor agreed. "Bakugan, Fuse!" They combined into Betakor. "Here comes your worst nightmare combo!"

"You guys ready?" Asked Azion.

"Always!" Said Pyreon.

"You know it!" Said Slight.

"Bakugan, Unite!" They said, combining into Corenago.

"Do I even have to ask?" Asked Chaos.

"I don't know, do you?" Asked Janthide. She got behind Vladitor.

"Bakugan, Fuse!" They said.

"Ready Leo?" I asked.

"Bring it!" He said.

"Attributic"

"Split!" My hand started to hurt, but I pushed past it.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Terror Blue!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Hydro Regulator!" Aquos Leo added water to Betakor's attack.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Jet Shot!" Magmafury took aim.

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Mythical Booster!" Magmafury's shot got boosted by Subterra Leo.

"United Ability Activate!" Said Dan. "Flame Harvey Cannon!" Drago took aim.

"Combined Ability Activate!" Said Azion. "Scalding Wave!"

"United Ability Activate!" Said Chaos. "Turbine Blade!"

"Ability Activate!" I said. "Infinity Strike!" The other four Leos got ready, hands glowing. Everybody attack. Betakor threw his ball of water.

"Time to annihilate this evil scum!" Said Jaakor.

"You know it!" Said Pyreon.

"Let's take him down!" Said the Leos. The five ranged attacks combined. They hit Mechtavius Destroyer's shield hard.

"Keep the power up you guys!" Said Dan. The shield began to crack as the Bakugan upped their power.

"Let's up it!" I said. The four Leos struck, but then the attacks ceased. The shield fixed itself.

"No way!" Said Dan. Mechtavius Destroyer laughed, then fired back. The four Leos got hit first, defeating them. Leo rolled to me, reverting the other two.

"Whoa! Gotta go gotta go!" Said Radizen as he dug into the ground to avoid getting hit. Aeroblitz and Magmafury got hit next, defeating them. Then Corenago and Mercurial got hit, defeating them. Smoke rolled over all of us, temporarily shrouding Mechtavius Destroyer's sight.

"Don't you understand?" He asked as the smoke settled. "No matter what you do, no matter what you throw at me, you insects will never be strong enough to take me down!" The other Bakugan rolled to their partners as the pain in my hand skyrocketed. I still managed to hold strong. Gunz picked up Reptak.

"Are you okay Reptak?"

"He might be okay for now, but he won't be for long!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer, taking aim. He fired, barely missing us.

"We have to fight fire with fire, guys." Said Dan. "After all, not all Mechtogan are evil scum like this lousy creep!"

"We're all with you Dan!" I said. We got ready.

"Dragonoid Destroyer!"

"Leonidas Destroyer!" Both Destroyers descended.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Shun.

"Gunz! Launch me onto Dragonoid Destroyer too!"

"What're you, what're you talking about?" Asked Gunz.

"Just trust me, okay? Come on!"

"Kay. Let's do it! Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Chaos, launch Vladitor onto Leonidas Destroyer!" I called.

"Got it. Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Okay, let's go Drago!" Said Dan.

"Ready!"

"Leo?"

"Just say the word!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" We said.

"Ride on!" Said Drago.

"I'm going in!" Said Leo. All three Bakugan were launched, and rammed into Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Now you're just annoying me!" He swiped them back.

"Runo!" Said Shun.

"Coordinates locked on!" Said Runo. "Battle Suit Fortatron, teleport to Jaakor! Combustoid, Over to Reptak! Darkon, to Vladitor! Pyronic, to Pyreon! Hydronic to Slight! Aironic to Janthide!"

"Let's throw you back in there!" Said Azion. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw Pyreon and Slight.

"Let's go!" Said Chaos as he threw in Janthide.

The Battle Suits appeared and the Bakugan got in them. "Connection complete! Battle systems are on and synchronization rates are 100%!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Said Gunz.

"Come Thorak!" Called Shun. He and Jaakor glowed, bringing down Thorak.

"Come now Flytris!" Called Marucho. He and Betakor glowed, bringing down Flytris.

"Resurec, we call upon you!" Said Chaos. He and Vladitor glowed, bringing down Resurec.

"Let's bring the fire Portanic!" He and Pyreon glowed, bringing down Portanic. Gunz could only watch as the Mechtogan descended.

"I am Thorak, here to serve my masters Shun and Jaakor!"

"And I am Flytris, here to destroy any evil that tries to harm Marucho or Radizen!"

"I am Resurec, here to undo the wrongs of the past and prevent evil from ever taking over again in both the world and my masters Chaos and Vladitor!"

"I am Portanic, here to show the true power of Pyrus with my masters Azion and Pyreon."

"Together, we will take down the evil Mechtogan who sullies our name!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"His evil reign cannot be allowed to continue!" Said Leonidas Destroyer.

"Okay everyone, full on attack!" Said Dan.

"Battle Suits, Digital Camouflage on!" The Battle Suits vanished. Flytris took initiative and went for the attack.

"You traitors make me shake!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He fired at Flytris, who blocked with a shield.

"Chain Dragon!" Said Thorak as he attacked. It hit the shield and did nothing. Portanic and Resurec fired, to the same effect.

"Stay on him!" Said Dan. "Let's go!"

"Earth Revolver!" Said Drago.

"You read my mind." Said Leo. "Flurry Burst!"

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer as he charged up.

"We both are." Said Leonidas Destroyer. They fired, but couldn't get past the shield.

"Force Cannon." Said Drago.

"Bursting Blaze!" Said Leo.

"You're going" started Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Down!" Finished Leonidas Destroyer. They fired. Again, the shield blocked it.

"Your little tricks are all useless." Said Mechtavius Destroyer. He took aim, but Reptak appeared next to him.

"Nice try, dirt bag!" He fired. While it didn't get past the shield, it did make Mechtavius Destroyer stagger a bit.

"You're going to pay for that one!" Jaakor appeared next to Reptak.

"You'll have to go through me first!" He created a shield the blocked the attack. "Attack!" The attack and shield vanished, and Jaakor used his own attack. Debris shot up in front of Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Don't forget about us!" Said Pyreon, reappearing. He fired.

"Get us in there boss!" Called Radizen.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. He spun in place. "Abyss Render!"

"Swirly Action!" Said Radizen. He bored underground. "I can't wait to see the look on his face. He erupted from the ground below Mechtavius Destroyer, toppling him. "How do you like me now?" Gunz watched from Reptak's shoulder.

"The Brawlers are totally awesome in action." He said. The helicopter began to approach.

"Hey! Check it out! Over there!" Said Julie. They could see the smoke cloud. The Camera Guys zoomed in to see Mechtavius Destroyer.

* * *

Back in the city, the news was blaring. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news, from everyone's favorite roaming reporter, Julie!" The newsman stepped to the side a bit. "So, get ready for it! Let's cut to her live from somewhere near Volcano Island." The image on screen changed. "Whoa! What's going on?" Screeched the newsman. "What the heck?"

"Hey there everyone!" Said Julie. "This is Julie here with you! I'm bringing you all of the incredible action from the Battle Brawlers most fearsome battle against Mechtavius Destroyer!" Mechtavius Destroyer got up and the Camera guy went in to an image of our Mechtogan. "This one's going it be epic! Mark my words!" Down below, we were all ready. Marucho looked up.

"Huh? Check it out! That's my helicopter up there! Mira's here!"

"Attack!" Called Dan.

"Earth Revolver!" Said Drago.

"Flurry Burst!" Said Leo. Both Destroyers attacked again, but to no effect. They charged up their other attacks. Mira took the data from Dragonoid Destroyer to try and figure out what was going on. The scans showed that he was still fighting at only 90%.

"I don't understand." She thought. "Dragonoid Destroyer is only working at 90% of his power." She gave Dan a call. "Are you there Dan?"

"I'm here!"

"My diagnostic scans show that Dragonoid Destroyer is only fighting at 90% efficiency."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Said Drago.

"You need to find out why guys!" Said Mira.

"Dragonoid Destroyer!" Called Dan. "What's going on? Why are you still holding back 10% of your powers?"

Dragonoid Destroyer was silent for a moment. "Not all of us are here yet." Mechtavius Destroyer fired again, barely missing all of us, except the Destroyers.

"Dan! No!" Said Mira. Mechtavius Destroyer began glowing. Skytruss fired at him, but to no effect.

"Hit him again brother!"

"You got it!" Said Orbeum. He fired, but was blocked.

"Let me help!" Said Reptak. He fired.

"Down you go!" Said Jaakor.

"You're not going to do this!" Said Pyreon.

"Let's go!" Said Vladitor, reappearing. All four fired, but to no effect.

"Fusion Ability Activate!" Said Marucho. "Terror Blue!" The attack hit, but didn't deal any damage.

"We'll keep fighting until you go down!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer, firing again.

"You can bet on it!" Said Leonidas Destroyer, firing. The attacks still didn't penetrate the shield.

"Let's hit him again!" Said Skytruss.

"Hold on a second big bro!" Said Orbeum. Everybody noticed him glowing.

"What's happening?" Asked Shun.

"Something's not right here." Said Jaakor.

"It feels creepy." Said Marucho.

"No kidding!" Said Radizen. "I'm totally freaked out!"

"Keep your guard up!" Said Azion.

"There's no telling what's going to happen." Said Pyreon.

"This is getting bad." Said Chaos.

"You said it." Said Vladitor.

"Let's hold back Dan, it could be a trap." Said Drago.

"It's no trap, just raw power." I said.

"I'm through toying with you!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "I think it's time that I show you the full extent of my mighty power! Now stand back and bow at my feet!" An orb of energy formed around him and began to grow. Drago reacted.

"Quick! Cross Gear Shield, full power!"

"No one will harm my masters!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. He created a bubble shield around all of us.

"Let's help out!" Said Leo. "Sanctum Shield!"

"You got it!" Leonidas Destroyer created a shield to support Dragonoid Destroyer's. The attack reached us.

"Whoa! Hold on everyone!" Said Mira. "This is going to get really rough!" The Helicopter started going up and away, just ahead of the attack. When it settled, Julie gasped.

"Look! Down there!" The Camera Guy aimed back at the battle to see all of us on a tiny part of the island and Mechtavius Destroyer floating above the water.

"Volcano Island disappeared!" Said Mira.

"Oh my gosh!" Cried Julie.

"Any final words, fools?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer.

"This isn't over!" Said Dan.

"Taking out the island would've used up a lot of his energy." Said Shun. "His defenses will probably be down now."

"This is our chance to get the upper hand." Said Marucho.

"Our one chance at this moment." Said Azion.

"Okay, let's hit him all together!" Said Dan.

"Force Cannon!"

"Bursting Blaze!" The Mechtogan attacked.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Terror Blue!"

"Combined Ability Activate! Burning Water!" The attacks hit, to no effect.

"You're finished!" Said Reptak. He fired.

"Not even close, you insolent swine!"

"We're not letting you win this day!" Said Vladitor. He fired.

"You're not?" Mechtavius Destroyer took aim and fired. Reptak and Vladitor dodged out of the way.

"What's wrong? Are we too fast for ya?" Asked Reptak. They fired again. Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum fired. The attacks still didn't do anything.

"I'll find his weak spot yet!" Said Reptak.

"Reptak! Take him down!" Reptak charged in.

"Only one problem, punk! I don't have a weak spot!" Mechtavius Destroyer fired at Reptak, hitting and defeating him. Gunz grabbed him as he fell.

"Are you okay there, Reptak buddy?"

"Yeah. That hurt."

"Maybe you should battle with Dan as your partner instead of me." Said Gunz. "So what do you think?"

"Why Gunz?" Thorak flew above towards Mechtavius Destroyer and was grabbed.

"I don't have the experience with jumping attacks, or Battle Suits." Flytris landed on Mechtavius Destroyer and attacked. "That's a real liability right now. I need to think of the greater good here." The battle continued on above them. "We'll have lots of time to get back in sync as partners as soon as this battle's over. Now go find Dan! Before it's too late Reptak!"

"Gunz."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm okay with this, really. So, do what you have to do to win, alright?" Reptak was silent. Pyreon got sent to the ground next to them.

"Reptak! Tell him what you really think!" Said Azion. Pyreon got back up and went back into battle.

"A lot has definitely happened since Wiseman kept you locked away in a coma, but one fact still remains." Said Reptak. "You are my one and true partner. End of story." Gunz was surprised. "We're going to win this, and we're going to do it together!"

"Thanks my friend." Said Gunz. Mechtavius Destroyer got hit again, then fired at Jaakor.

"Watch out Jaakor!" He narrowly dodged. Gunz looked up to see the attack heading for him and Reptak. "This is bad!" The attack drew closer.

"It's actually good." Said Chaos. The attack hit.

"Gunz! No! Yelled Shun.

"Aw snap!" Said Dan.

"I don't believe it guys!" Said Marucho.

"Wait for the smoke to settle." Said Chaos. "Then tell us what you think. The last is here." The smoke began to settle, slowly revealing Gunz in a defensive position. He opened his eyes.

"What, what the heck just happened?"

"That should've been a direct hit!" Said Reptak. A figure began to appear in the smoke.

"Who is that?" Asked Gunz.

"I am Chromopod! A Mechtogan born of my masters Gunz and Reptak!"

"We created" started Gunz.

"Our own Mechtogan!" Finished Reptak.

"Now we're all here." Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

* * *

 _With Gunz and Reptak's Mechtogan, Chromopod, here, we now have a much bigger chance of defeating Mechtavius Destroyer! Dragonoid Destroyer's now functioning at 100%! And if that wasn't enough, the power generation from everybody is helping out! No wonder Coredegon wanted to break the bond between humans and Bakugan! With that kind of strength on our side, he could never win!_


	46. Saying Goodbye

**Here we are, at the end. It's been a great year and a half, everybody. Thank you all for sticking with me this far. I hope to continue writing the Reality Shift series for a long time to come. But I also know what you guys are waiting for, so just jump right in! Enjoy the final chapter of Reality Shift - Bakugan!**

Everything is set in place. Mechtavius Destroyer's days of causing suffering are over, here and now! All that's left is to draw on the strength between all of us, to create the one power that Mechtavius Destroyer cannot overcome. It is time.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by few._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

Gunz and Reptak just looked up at their Mechtogan in shock. "A new Mechtogan!" Said Marucho.

"That's handy." Said Shun.

"This is incredible Reptak." Said Gunz. "I had no idea we could create something like this!"

"The bond between you two is a powerful one and should be envied." Explained Chromopod.

"That's right." Said Gunz. "You hear that, Reptak buddy?"

"You and I" started Reptak.

"Are truly" continued Gunz.

"Partners." They finished. They looked back up at Chromopod as Mechtavius Destroyer laughed.

"All of this emotional nonsense makes me sick! Especially when they involve the Mechtogan, who should know better than to be so weak!"

"How dare you show more loyalty to humans and Bakugan rather than your own brothers?" Asked Slicerak.

"No matter." Said Mandibor. "Now that we are the ultimate Mechtogan,"

"You're no longer the same as us." Finished Exostriker. Mechtavius Destroyer began glowing again.

"Oh no!" Said Shun. "He's powering up again!"

"We're not prepared for another attack." Said Jaakor.

"Watch out!" Called Marucho.

"Dan and Drago?" Asked Radizen.

"What are we going to do this time?" Asked Pyreon.

"We wait." Said Azion.

"What?" Asked Vladitor.

"Trust us. He's got no idea what's coming for him!" Said Chaos. Dragonoid Destroyer got ready.

"Brace yourself, pal." Said Dan. "This will be intense."

"Got it." Said Drago. The water under Mechtavius Destroyer began to dip, creating a massive spot that went lower than the rest. Then he floated up.

"Whoa!" Said Radizen. "He's generating way more power than last time! What's up with that?" The ball of energy continued to expand around Mechtavius Destroyer. Dragonoid Destroyer's shield began to activate, creeping up his legs.

"Huh?" Asked Drago. "What's happening?" The shield continued to raise, keeping tight to Dragonoid Destroyer.

"I can feel it rising!" Said Dan. "Inside of me." The shield migrated from legs to torso.

"I can feel it too." Said Drago. "I don't understand, it seems to be coming from deep within Dragonoid Destroyer." The shield continued raising and the helicopter flew in for a closer look.

"Oh man!" Said Julie. "This is no good! We're too far away to see anything! Mira, you have to get us closer, okay?"

"Are you crazy?" Retorted Mira. "I'm not going to risk getting caught in the crossfire. If we get any closer, we might not be able to get away if things get crazy." Mira looked at Dragonoid Destroyer's diagnostics and gasped as the energy meter went to 100%. "Dragonoid Destroyer's energy readings look really strange!" She contacted Dan. "Dan, I think Dragonoid Destroyer is finally operating at 100%!"

"Okay Dragonoid Destroyer, now that Chromopod has shown up, are you Mechtogan ready to fight at full strength?"

"Isn't that what you meant when you said everyone is here now?" Asked Drago. "Please, tell us." The shield stopped climbing up.

"Everyone is here, but there is still more to come." Said Dragonoid Destroyer. The shield extended inside, covering Dan and Drago in a similar way to Dragonoid Destroyer.

"What the heck does that mean?" Asked Dan.

"Check it out!" Said Julie. "Dragonoid Destroyer is glowing!" She had grabbed the camera from her camera guy. "Whoa! Awesome! I bet he's about to take Mechtavius Destroyer down really super hard!" Mira continued watching Dragonoid Destroyer's diagnostics.

"Something is still off with these power readings." She thought. "What is going on with Dragonoid Destroyer?" I contacted her.

"Mira, it's not as complicated as you think." I said.

"So, what is it?"

"Just wait and see." Mechtavius Destroyer prepared to fire.

"I don't get it!" Said Marucho. "He's still collecting energy and getting more powerful!"

"Could the Shifters have been wrong for once?" Asked Shun.

"Dragonoid Destroyer, what's going on?" Asked Drago. "Are you in complete fighting form or not?"

"Something's not right with the brawlers!" Said Julie, to the camera. "It looks like they could be in trouble!" She turned away and the Camera guy stepped forward to get another shot. "Now hold tight everyone!" Everyone in Bakugan City could see what was happening. "This angle is no good for my viewers, Mira! We can't see what's going on! We need to get closer! Come on Mira, drop down just a bit, the people really, really need to see this!" Mira was silent. "They deserve to know what's happening, because everyone's future is at stake here! Our fates are all linked now, humans and Bakugan alike!" Mira finished thinking.

"That's right. We are all linked together." She said. She contacted Dan again. "Dan, I think the energy you guys are feeling is what Dragonoid Destroyer is channeling from the bonds of all humans and Bakugan around the world!"

"Are you serious?" Asked Dan.

"Incredible!" Said Drago.

"Why'd you think Coredegon tried to split humans and Bakugan up while he was Wiseman?" I asked everybody.

"I summon the righteous energy from all humans and Bakugan!" Called Dragonoid Destroyer, raising his arms. "Send it to me! Send it to me now!" Lights began streaking across the sky, still not yet visible.

"Whoa sensei!" Said Skytruss. "What was that?" Jaakor looked to the side to see the lights.

"Oh man." Said Shun. the lights went into Dragonoid Destroyer, filling in the rest of the shield. As it faded, Dragonoid Destroyer turned golden.

"This feels weird." Said Dan.

"I know." Said Drago. "This is unlike any other energy I've felt before."

"I thought I'd seen everything before, but this really takes the cake." Said Marucho. All around the world, people were spawning Mechtogan, which were glowing and joining the energy in the sky. The kids and Bakugan glowed before the Mechtogan went, signalling that their bond summoned one. In the city, people began glowing as they watched the battle, and their Mechtogan went to help. The energy kept filling into Dragonoid Destroyer.

Julie gasped. "Look! Check it out everybody! Dragonoid Destroyer has just turned golden!"

"Incredible!" Exclaimed Mira. "His power level just keep rising! At some point, he has to reach his maximum potential. How much longer can this keep going?"

"Minor problem with your theory, Mira." Said Azion. "The bond between brawlers and Bakugan has no limit."

"Perhaps he's going through some kind of evolution." Suggested Drago. "Just like I have many times in the past."

"Maybe." Said Dan. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I never realized the level of power that existed in the bonds between everyday humans and Bakugan!" Said Mira. "It really is spectacular!"

"Gunz!" Said Reptak.

"I see it." Said Gunz. "This could be a real game changer."

"In every human and Bakugan, there exists the potential to generate their own Mechtogan." Said Chromopod.

"It's that boundless energy I call upon to free us all." Said Dragonoid Destroyer.

"But how much of this energy can he handle?" Asked Drago.

"Mira, is this power up showing any signs of slowing down?" Asked Dan. Mira checked her readings.

"Doesn't look like it." Said Mira. "He just doubled his previous load. I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see the numbers here in front of me!" Lights continued streaking across the sky. Runo looked up at them with Kato.

"Here's proof of the beautiful bond we all share together." The lights continued streaking from around the globe, heading for Dragonoid Destroyer. The numbers of them just kept increasing, further and further.

"Mira!" Called Dan. "Tell me what's going on!"

"It's still shooting upward!" Said Mira. "In fact, it's moving faster than ever!"

"I don't know, big bro. Should we be worried here?" Asked Orbeum.

"Be patient. Dragonoid Destroyer hasn't let us down yet!" Said Skytruss.

"This is Mechtavius Destroyer's final moments." Said Azion.

"This little light show of yours is of no consequence." Said Coredegon. "You have zero chance of defeating us."

"You need to accept the fact that" started Slicerak.

"Our strength is unmatched." Finished Mandibor.

"We are the ultimate Mechtogan!" Said Exostriker. "Bow down at our feet!"

"That will never happen." Said Thorak.

"You're a disgrace to the true Mechtogan, like us." Said Flytris.

"Together, we will crush you." Said Chromopod.

"You do not know the strength between us." Said Portanic.

"And that is your biggest flaw." Said Resurec. The lights stopped coming.

"Oh man." Said Gunz. "It's kicking off!" Thorak glowed, followed by Flytris, then Chromopod, then Portanic, then Resurec.

"It's been a good run, my friends." Said Leonidas Destroyer. He glowed. The lights from around the world stopped flooding into Dragonoid Destroyer, then our Mechtogan's light went into the sky. Me and Leo were left by everybody else.

"Now it's up to them." I said. The lights combined, and bored down upon Dragonoid Destroyer. They struck him, finishing the charge up. The wind picked up forcefully, nearly knocking us off our Bakugan. The helicopter had trouble staying in place. Mira's power sensors broke, and simply showed an Infinity Sign.

"Infinite Power!" She said. Dragonoid Destroyer began to grow.

"Wow!" Said Marucho. "Check it out!"

"He's growing!" Said Shun.

"He's gone above and beyond Mechtavius Destroyer's power." Said Azion. "He's ready for the final attack." Dragonoid Destroyer kept going.

"Those are competing for the understatement of the year." Said Gunz. Dragonoid Destroyer began to float towards Mechtavius Destroyer. Julie laughed.

"This is getting exciting everyone! He's now the size of Mechtavius Destroyer!"

"Well, let's hope he's more powerful!" Said Mira.

"You can flex your muscles all you want!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "But it's too late for you all!" He fired at Dragonoid Destroyer. "Time to say goodbye!"

"Let's go!" Said Dan.

"Now Dragonoid Destroyer!" Said Drago.

"Attack!" Said Dragonoid Destroyer. The two attacks met in the middle, forcing the water away. They equalized.

"What?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer. "He blocked my attack?" Dragonoid Destroyer redoubled his efforts. "I don't believe it!"

"Keep going!" Said Julie. "You're beating him!"

"You won't defeat me!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. His beam began to beat back Dragonoid Destroyer's. "Not now, not ever! You simply lack the power alone!"

"Good thing I'm not alone then." Said Dragonoid Destroyer. "Everyone! Together!"

"What do you think simple Bakugan are going to be able to do?" Asked Mechtavius Destroyer. The beams again equalized.

"How about we show you?" I asked. "Ability Activate! Mythical Booster!" Leo added his strength to Dragonoid Destroyer's attack.

"We can do this guys!" Said Marucho. "Ability Activate! Terra Blue!"

"You know it!" Said Betakor. He added his attack to the mix.

"Time for us to up the power!" Said Azion. "Plasma Inferno! Hydro Enforcement!"

"We are stronger together!" Said Pyreon.

"We will prevail!" Said Slight.

"Ability Activate!" Said Shun. "Supreme Jet Shot!"

"Time to show you the true power of working together!" Said Jaakor.

"Full Moon - Wave Burning!"

"You stand no chance against us all combined together!" Said Skytruss.

"Supreme Flame!"

"All of us together means everything to us!" Said Orbeum. All three added their attacks.

"This is it for you!" Said Chaos. "Ability Activate! Megano Powerate! Tornado Watch!"

"You cannot beat our combined strengths!" Said Vladitor as he boosted Dragonoid Destroyer's attack.

"And you certainly cannot beat all of us alone!" Said Janthide, adding her attack. Dragonoid Destroyer's attack grew in power, beating back Mechtavius Destroyer's.

"How is it possible that they're doing this?" Asked Slicerak.

"It makes no sense!" Said Mandibor.

"Our power should be far superior to theirs!" Said Exostriker.

"Mechtavius Destroyer, you are indeed most powerful." Said a voice. "But might along isn't always enough to reign supreme. This thirst for power caused you to overlook one, crucial element. True power comes from uniting with others."

"That's not Dragonoid Destroyer!" Said Dan.

"No." Said the voice. "Dragonoid Destroyer is only providing me a vessel for which to speak to you. I am in fact, your ancient ancestor, the very first Bakugan, Genesis Dragonoid."

"What?" Asked Drago. "How is that possible?"

"I don't believe it!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer.

"You Mechtogan, who comprise Mechtavius Destroyer, Coredegon, Slicerak, Exostriker and Mandibor, you need to understand. Your creation came at the hands of Fury, a Bakugan that I banished to the Doom Dimension eons ago. This punishment made him angry and vengeful." Mechtavius Destroyer got visions of the past. "In the years that passed during Fury's exile, the Bakugan and humans met for the first time." Mechtavius Destroyer, Dan and Drago saw Dan first meeting Drago, then saw Drago evolving into Ultimate Dragonoid. "It wasn't long before they learned to work together." Then they saw Drago becoming Helix Dragonoid. "And battle as partners. Mighty bonds were forged between the two, and as they strengthened, evolutions, like the ones you experienced, Drago, illustrated the incredible levels of power the had obtained." Titanium Dragonoid was shown next. Then Genesis Dragonoid showed Dan and Drago using their Gate and Key. "It is through this power that you learned to create your own Mechtogan, and eventually summon them at will. Fury learned to create and summon Mechtogan himself, the difference was that his creations were not born out of a desire to come together with others. His intentions were divisive, and destructive! And this was ultimately his downfall." They saw when Coredegon destroyed Fury. "You Mechtogan thought you were so clever, destroying your host and roaming free. You thought it was this autonomy that made you so mighty, but you couldn't have been more wrong. By putting yourself at odds with the bond Bakugan and humans share, you turned your back on the true great power. You excluded yourself from being a part of the very thing that unites us. You sealed your fate for the worst." Dragonoid Destroyer's attack neared Mechtavius Destroyer.

"You're talking nonsense!" Said Coredegon.

"Nothing can take us down!" Said Slicerak.

"Our power is beyond measure!" Said Mandibor.

"We will reign supreme!" Said Exostriker. Their beam vanished as the energy once again became a sphere.

"Don't you understand?" Asked Genesis Dragonoid. "No amount of might is able to the one singular energy that now links Bakugan and humans throughout the Universe, and even beyond. You are an imperfection, who's time is over!" Genesis Dragonoid let that sink in for a second.

"Your words mean nothing!" Said Mechtavius Destroyer. "We will never fall before you! Not ever!" The attack began to overtake them, then engulfed them. They exploded, and started vanishing. Marucho began sliding off of Radizen, who put his hand in front of Marucho to block the force pushing him back.

"Radizen!" Gunz held onto one of the last rock formations, with Reptak holding onto him. His grip slipped, then Leonidas stepped in front of him.

"Need some help?" I asked. Azion was struggling to stay on Pyreon while Chaos stepped into a chink in Vladitor's armor. The helicopter got tossed around.

"Go!" Yelled Dan. Mechtavius Destroyer began to disintegrate. Dan and Drago's minds went elsewhere, asleep.

"Wake up my friends, it is finally over." Said Genesis Dragonoid. "You have won." Dan looked up first, seeing a very bright, glowing orb. "Ages ago, when I banished the Nonets to the Doom Dimension, I had no idea that their anger and hatred would put my descendants in such peril. I must thank you for your bravery in fighting the scourge of the evil Mechtogan." A being took form in the orb of light. "You saved the universe."

"It was our honor." Said Drago.

"I was keeping a watchful eye on you this whole time and I can tell you that based on what I observed, your success had everything to do with the loyalty that exists between you."

"We're partners." Said Dan.

"It's more than that." Said Genesis Dragonoid. "You two are linked for life. And while I cannot predict what is coming next for you, I can say with certainty that as long as you face it together, nothing will ever stop you." Dan and Drago looked at each other. Drago nodded.

"That's right!" Said Dan. "Drago and I are in it for the long haul."

"Be well, my friends." Said Genesis Dragonoid. He vanished, and the orb of light expanded. They awoke back in the real world just as Dragonoid Destroyer vanished, his task complete. Light began to shine through the clouds, and everything was again normal. Dan got up from the ground, pieces of rock falling from him, followed by Drago floating up to him.

"Dan!" Called Shun. We were all running for him and he looked at us.

"Hey guys!" Said Marucho.

"Hey!" Said Gunz. "You won dude!" Dan smiled, then looked over to where the helicopter just landed.

"Hey Dan!" Called Julie. All three occupants, Mira, Julie and the Camera Guy were running towards us.

"Great job!" Said Mira.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really sick of this lousy island, you know what I mean?" We all got on the helicopter and started heading for home.

"Bakugan City, here we come!" Said Marucho.

"Yeah!" Said the brawlers.

* * *

A few days passed for everything to get resettled, then the tournament got started up again. Fireworks went off above. _Welcome fans back to the Bakugan Battle Arena! Today's head match, the V1 Climax Final!_

"Yes!" Said Julie. "At long last, we're going to see the equally anticipated rematch between Gunz and Dan!" The tournament had been restarted, and this time Dan and Gunz were on opposite sides of the bracket. They both beat everybody they faced, eventually getting to the final round against each other. "The former adversaries who are now friends and teammates! And of course, I'm here to give you the play-by-play!" Dan and Gunz were talking in the middle of the arena.

"I wasn't sure if we'd ever get this chance again." Said Gunz.

"So let's make sure we have fun with it." Said Dan.

"Promise me you won't hold anything back, okay?" Asked Drago.

"No way!" Said Reptak. "I'm fighting the best, so I'm going to bring my best!"

"Let's get this party started." Said Dan.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Kuso." Said Gunz.

"Okay." The two tapped fists, then went to opposite sides of the arena. The arena got set up. We all cheered from the stands.

 _Gentlemen, I'm sure you both remember the rules, so without further ado, let's brawl!_

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Gunz. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Dan.

"Baku-Sky Raider, Jump!" They said. Drago and Reptak jumped at each other.

"Rise Haos Reptak!" He rose with 1000 Gs.

"Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" He rose with 1200 Gs. They two started with some hand-to-hand combat, rising higher and higher into the air. "Ability Activate! Dragon Astral!" Drago gained 500 Gs and fired.

"Let's go!" Said Gunz. "Ability Activate! Shining Shield!" Reptak blocked, making Drago go down by 200 Gs.

"I've learned a few tricks since we last fought!" Said Reptak.

"Check it out!" Said Marucho. "They're both going at it with everything they've got!"

"Bring it!" said Gunz as he activated another ability. Those in the city watched on the big screen. Some time later, they were both at 200 left in their gauges.

"Whoa!" Said Julie. "Talk about an exciting battle! At the halfway point, we've got a tied score with each opponent sitting at 40% power level. If you're not already sitting on the edge of your seat, then you should be! This battle could go either way folks! So how about we get back to intense action, kay?" The crowd roared.

"Gate Card, Set!" Said Dan. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Gunz.

"Baku-Sky Raiders, Jump! Ability Activate!"

"Mega Harvey Cannon!"

"Dragon Tornado!" The two attacks collided, but Reptak's was beat back. He flew back and lost 500 Gs. Drago gained 500.

"This match is so exciting, I can barely stand it!" Said Mira. Gunz activated another ability, gaining Reptak 600 Gs. He hit Drago, making him lost the same amount.

"Oh man." Said Runo. "Pure battling is so beautiful." She stood up. "Way to go guys!" She yelled.

"Time to finish this!" Said Gunz. "Ability Activate! Thunder Valley! Let's go Reptak!" Reptak jumped into the air.

"Good call Gunz!" He did a flip, and came down at Drago hard. He gained 500 Gs.

"Your skills have definitely improved, Reptak." Said Drago. "Dan!"

"No worry! I'm here pal! Gate Card Open! Pyrus Enforcement!"

"Wow Jaakor, it sure is strange to watch a battle where the fate of universe isn't at stake." Both Bakugan tied at 1100 Gs. "If definitely a refreshing change."

"Ability Activate!"

"Grapple Buster!" Said Gunz. Reptak generated a blade.

"Dragon Blade!" Drago did the same. Both charged in and sliced at each other and all was silent.

"Who won that attack?" Asked Mira. Drago lost his stance first.

"Yeah!" Said Gunz.

"We good?" Asked Reptak. "Did we win?" He collapsed. "Whoa. Head rush." Drago ended with 1600 Gs while Reptak ended with 1400. Gunz's gauge fell to empty.

 _And with that, Dan and Drago remain the Battle Brawling champs!_ The entire city shook with the cheering from the audience. Fireworks exploded above while Dan and Gunz met in the middle again.

"I guess you're still the best." Said Gunz.

"We got lucky." Said Dan.

"That was a well fought match, Gunz." Said Drago. "You should be proud. You put us through our paces."

"Thanks for the kind words, Drago." Said Reptak. "It was an honor to battle you guys."

"We'll beat ya next time, pal!" Said Gunz, holding out his hand. Dan grabbed it and they shook.

"Yeah, maybe you will." Said Dan. The audience began cheering his name, and he waved at them. "Remember this moment, Drago."

* * *

The next day, almost all of us began preparing a party to celebrate both the defeat of Mechtavius Destroyer and Dan's win in the tournament. However, Dan was late. "I can't believe they're late!" Said Marucho. "Where the heck could Dan and Drago be, huh Mira?"

"How rude to be late to your own party." Said Mira. Azion chuckled a bit, then looked at Chaos.

"So, when should we leave?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Said Jaakor.

"Yeah!" Said Radizen. "They probably got held up signing autographs."

"Maybe we should give them a few more minutes!" Said Reptak.

"I say we just get things started without those two slowpokes." Said Gunz.

"I'm so hungry I could eat my own hair." Mumbled Julie.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see that, so I say let's start!" Said Runo.

"Me too!" Said Julie, standing up straight. "Let's do it!"

"Okay, but just the snacks!" Said Marucho. "We should save the cake for when they get here!" Shun smiled, then looked to where the city. He thought he saw something down at the pier.

"Hey, thanks a lot for letting us borrow your sailboat, Kato." Said Dan.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Master Dan!" Said Kato. "But are you sure leaving now is for the best?"

"Yep." Said Dan. "After all we've been through, it's time to unwind. Make a clean break from everything, you know?"

"As battlers, we have nothing left to prove." Said Drago. "So it's time we step aside and let others have a chance to reach the heights we've already attained. We need to focus our energies elsewhere, right Dan? It's time for another evolution." Dan looked surprised, but laughed.

"Hey, listen buddy, I'd just be really happy to sleep in for a couple of days."

"You know what I mean." Said Drago.

"Have a safe trip." Said Kato. "And make sure you take care of one another, okay boys?"

"Sure thing, you bet Kato." Said Dan. He was just about to remove the rope keeping him at the dock.

"Can I have a few words before you leave?" I asked. Dan, Kato and Drago all looked at me and Leo.

"Sure Atom, I guess." Said Dan. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you." I said.

"What for?"

"For everything. From when we first met to before the cards fell, to when you forced me into battle against you, just so you could try to get to know me better. For trusting me the whole way. For taking me in while I was here. For helping me, even when you needed help. We've stuck together since the beginning, and I have to thank you for that."

"Well, I guess you're welcome then."

"But I have one more thing I have to thank you for, and something I have to tell you." I said. "About what's beyond."

"You mean beyond this Reality?" Asked Dan.

"Yes. Thanks to you, I think I've finally found the key to going home, back to Reality One."

"Wait, what?" Asked Dan. "You mean you can get back home now? Awesome!"

"But there's still the thing I have to tell you. Something that may make you wish I was staying here." I held up my hand, showing my Attribute Wheel, but it was fading in and out. "The thing that makes me a Reality Shifter is my Realital Gene. And I'm afraid it's damaged. I've only got a few more shifts left in me before I can't leave Realities anymore. So Dan, this is goodbye. For good."

"What?" Asked Dan. "Are you serious? No way!"

"I'm afraid so. That's why I had to see you before you left. I had to say thank you for everything you've done for me. And now that I have, I know that I can finally head home."

"So what about Azion and Chaos?"

"They might stick around for a little while, but I know that they still need to find their own keys home. Azion's probably going to follow a similar path to Tom, but with Digital creatures. And Chaos is probably going to go somewhere with more Magic." I sighed. "Well, this is goodbye. Good luck in the future, Dan. No matter which split you end up taking."

"Thanks man. You too!" We grabbed each others hands, and shook. Dan then started on his way. "Take Care and tell the others we'll be back in no time, okay?" Yelled Dan. "I promise!"

"I will indeed." Said Kato. Dan continued sailing.

"Dan, where exactly are we going?" Asked Drago.

"Wherever the wind takes us." Said Dan. "Because, wherever that is, I'm sure adventure will be waiting for us."

"Agreed." Drago landed on Dan's shoulder as they stared out into the endless blue waters.

* * *

I looked at Leo. "You ready to go?"

"I suppose it is time." Said Leo. He sighed. "All the good times we had, now coming to an end. I'm going to miss you, partner."

"Same here." I said. I began glowing, with Leo. "Kato, tell everybody not to worry about us, okay?"

"I will, Master Atom." With that, I vanished with Leo. We reappeared outside the Reality.

"Ready for this?" I asked.

"It's what I was destined for." Said Leo. I grabbed him.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Mythical Leonidas, Timeline Guardian!" Leo rose, and I thought I could see the Reality shining a bit. Leo looked at me.

"So this is goodbye."

"It sure is, for now at least. Something tells me we'll meet up again, someday."

"Something tells me that too." Said Leo. He looked out across the infinite plane of Realities. "Good luck, wherever you end up."

"Thanks, partner." Leo drew upon his Timeline energy and began to glow. A small portal appeared in front of us. I went into it, and it closed behind me. "I know where I must go now. Home is not that far away. Thanks for everything, Battle Brawlers. From the original group, to the Resistance, to the Castle Knights, to Rafe, Paige, Keith, to Gunz, to the Bakugan, but most of all to you, Dan. you're the one who started this adventure by taking me in, and making me battle you on the day I met Leo. Thank you all for everything." The Realities in front of me began to glow, one by one, leading me home. "Goodbye to all of you, and may your futures remain bright!"

* * *

 _That's where my story ends. I started but a simple person, afraid of damaging anything related to what I loved most: Bakugan. But in the end, I truly wasn't worried about damaging Bakugan. I was worried about changing it. With help from Dan, Drago, Leo, Chronogian, everybody, I was able to break free of that worry and become who I am today. They stuck with me, just like I stuck with them. If anything, even thought I'm the Shifter, they helped me more than I helped them. My adventures in the Realities may be over, but others are just beginning. I know that Cassie, Azion, Tom and Chaos are all waiting for their chance to get home, but even I know that there are more than them out there. My story started on Earth, where will yours start?_

* * *

 **I would like to thank a few people. The first I would like to thank is the real life Azion, one of my best friends. He's the one who pushed me to start writing this Fanfiction in the very beginning. The next people I would like to thank are my friends Tom and Chaos. They let me use them in this story, and helped me develop their characters. Another honorable mention is my cousin Cassie (Yes, she's actually me cousin in real life). While she didn't want to help me a lot, she allowed me to use her in this story. It really helped to up the drama a bit here and there, wouldn't you agree? The next people I would like to thank are all located on this site. SeriousGrenade, you have helped far more than you think you have. Your ideas helped to inspire me a bit, made me want to work harder at this to make the story even better! Kodanova255, you helped in a similar way, but in one very different way. You asked me for some help with your next chapter, and I did. That gave me the extra little bit of practice I needed to force my way deeper into this story. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've finished this story as quickly as I did (not that it was anywhere near on time, but we all know that things get bust sometimes, right?). The final people I will mention by name are Daniel Kazami and Switch - On - 97. Daniel Kazami, you had high expectations for me, and I wanted to meet them. I think I did, right? Those expectations made me try and pay more attention to detail, and specifications of personalities. If you hadn't had high hopes, I never would've been able to reach as high as I have. Finally, Switch - On - 97. You might not read this, but others will probably tell you. You get one of the bigger thanks. You created a character that not only I could connect with, but one that actually worked as a Reality Shifter. Beyond that, you let me use him and let Atom into your story. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I could've written the chapters I did earlier on. So, again, thank you to everybody I mentioned. If it wasn't for your interest in my story, (the exception being Switch, who was able to accentuate his own story, and make a few things simpler) I would've never finished. And that brings me to everybody else. All of you that have read my story. Every single one of you is important to me. I remember the first month I broke 3k views, and have kept it up ever since! These days, I'm getting at least 600 visitors a month, and it's thanks to all of you. Every single one of you makes this enjoyable, knowing that I'm giving others something they enjoy. And with the Bakugan Reboot coming up, we might just see everybody together again in another Fanfiction. With that, I give one final thanks to all of you. You guys are really what makes writing enjoyable! That's all for now, see you in Gravity Falls!**


End file.
